No me lo digas con flores
by luishana
Summary: Sakura estudia en el colegio de Konoha, donde sólo va el elite de la sociedad, la escuela está gobernada por una dictadura de cuatro jóvenes. Ella procura pasar lo más desapercivida posible, pero no por mucho tiempo. Basado en el dorama Hana Yori Dango.
1. ¡Declaración de guerra!

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a esta Historia...**

Como lo mencione, está basado en el dorama japonés Hana Yori Dango, usando a los personajes de Naruto…

-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…

-La historia de Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece...

**Advertencias:**

-La historia no está basada al 100%

-OoC…

* * *

Miraba atentamente a todas esas personas… relojes con adornos de diamantes, bolsas de marcas reconocidas. Miro a la mano de una joven con un reloj y anillo de oro.

— ¿Por qué esto es así? —Se preguntó un tanto molesta— ¿Por qué hay todas estas cosas en una escuela?

El disgusto era notorio en esa chica, estaba realmente frustrada y molesta, se veía rodeada de jóvenes estudiantes que tenían tantas cosas lindas, anillos, pulseras, relojes, bolsas, etc. Y no se explicaba el por qué de ese notorio fenómeno. Sentada en medio de un salón de clases, portando un uniforme bastante elegante, el cual consistía en una falda negra con un saco guinda, una camisa blanca abajo y corbata, calcetas negras, lucia a diferencia de todos sus compañeros, demasiado sencilla, con un peinado bastante simple con sus cabellos rosas sueltos.

Llegaban autos elegantes a las afueras de un gran edificio, limosinas largas, limosinas cortas, autos clásicos, limosinas exageradamente enormes, de los cuales bajaban los alumnos con el uniforme igual. Con mayordomos esperando a su llegada para abrirles la puerta, era todo una locura.

— ¿Por qué los estudiantes del instituto tienen su propio chófer?—preguntaba más sorprendida la joven—. Cosas así las he escuchado durante todo mi primer año—llegaban mas autos lujosos dejando a un o una joven estudiante—. Aquí es donde vienen las celebridades del país del fuego, a la escuela Konoha—comenzó a relatar la joven—. Esta escuela tiene todos los niveles, desde la guardería hasta la universidad.

Tal pareciera que lo único que hacían ahí era jactarse de sus privilegios, ya que en el salón de clases, unas chicas presumían sus pertenencias carísimas, una de ellas saco su celular el cual traía un accesorio, las demás estaban realmente emocionadas, el accesorio tenia encajes de diamantes y eran dos cubos que colgaban de una cadena al parecer de plata.

— ¿Dónde lo has comprado?—preguntó una de ellas muy emocionada tomando el celular.

—En Las Vegas—alardeó la dueña del celular—. Me costó mucho conseguirlo porque es de edición limitada.

Karin, una joven de cabellos rojos con gafas, presumía a sus amigas de cómo había hecho la adquisición de ese accesorio, todos escuchaban atentos, pero a lo lejos estaba una joven de cabellos rosas que simplemente miraba con fastidio la escena.

—Mírenlos, realmente no se para que vienen a la escuela—pensó resignada la joven sentada en su pupitre.

Las clases comenzaron de lo más normal, el profesor llego y comenzó con lo suyo, como siempre. Un hombre de cabellos grises y una mirada perdida, Hatake Kakashi, ahí estaba con su típica clase aburrida haciendo que todos se perdieran en sus cosas. Realmente eran pocas las personas que le ponían atención y realmente no le importaba. De pronto se escuchó un gran grito en los pasillos.

_¡Tarjeta Roja!_

Todos en el salón de clases levantaron la mirada, sabían perfectamente de que trataba eso.

Un chico corría desesperadamente en el pasillo, gritando de nuevo Tarjeta Roja, el alumnado lo miraba seriamente; mientras que en un cuarto, estaba un joven un tanto robusto y de cabello alborotado, estaba en el suelo mirando hacia su casillero, el cual tenía una hoja que colgaba de color roja, la cual decía "From F4" el chico en el suelo estaba aterrado, su respiración iba aumentando, mientras que el miedo lo invadía totalmente.

El joven que corría, llego a un pasillo principal en el cual se veían muchas puertas, todas de un respectivo salón.

— ¡Le han puesto la tarjeta roja!—gritó desesperado—. A Akimichi Chouyi de 2º A—anunció el joven apresuradamente, gritando para que toda la escuela lo escuchara.

En la clase del profesor Hatake se escuchó el anuncio. Todos se tensaron al escuchar eso, si bien era algo que les divertía, en el fondo -por un momento- les llega el remordimiento de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—La clase ha terminado por el día de hoy—dijo un tanto nervioso y apresurándose a salir del salón de clases, la chica de ojos verdes lo miro como salía del salón, su rostro reflejaba fastidio y resignación.

—Vamos por Akimichi—repuso un compañero que se encontraba ahí, en el acto todos se levantaron para salir del salón y acudir al llamado.

Chouyi, el que fue marcado con la tarjeta roja, corría desesperadamente para irse de la escuela, era un acto deshonroso, pero en esa circunstancia no importaba. No pudo hacer su cometido ya que de pronto vio como una multitud de jóvenes estudiantes se le acercaban de frente, giro para correr en sentido contrario pero vio que venía otra multitud siguiéndolo y giro para todos lados y encontró lo mismo, jóvenes que lo rodeaban y lo dejaban sin escapatoria. Lo acorralaron y comenzaron a empujarlo, él por su parte se defendía lanzando golpes con su maletín, pero era inútil, eran demasiados, lo cargaron para dejarlo indefenso, los demás comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir.

—Déjenme en paz—gritaba desesperado el chico Akimichi.

No tenía ganas de moverse así que simplemente recargó su frente en el pupitre, suspiraba lento para tratar de tranquilizarse, esa situación sí que la hacía enojar.

—Haruno-san—la llamó una chica, inmediatamente ella levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, en frente de ella estaba una chica rubia, de cabello largo y ojos azules—. No estoy segura, pero… —dijo con cierta duda—. ¿No deberíamos ir también?

Sakura la miro fijamente arqueando una ceja—Esta estudiante de intercambio, no se entera de nada—pensó la joven de cabellos rosas—. Realmente lamentara haber venido a esta horrible escuela—dio un sonoro bufido—. Cuando se entere de que trata este asqueroso juego—fijo su vista en su acompañante quien la miraba esperando una respuesta.

Se levanto de su lugar y ambas caminaron hacia el pasillo de la escuela, donde había mucha gente que corría para un solo rumbo, con un mismo objetivo, con miedo pero a la vez respeto.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Preguntó la rubia un poco inocente de la situación— ¿Qué es la tarjeta roja?

—Es la declaración de guerra del F4—respondió muy seria, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

— ¿F4?—preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

—Son cuatro tipos de tercero que llevan y controlan toda la escuela—comentó Haruno—. "The flower four" Las cuatro flores, que si lo abreviamos queda F4. Quien se meta con ellos recibirán la tarjeta roja—explicó la chica.

Toda la multitud estaba encima de Chouyi, el cual solo miraba asustado para todos lados. Aterrado de no saber cómo escaparía de ahí.

—Y el resto de la escuela le hará la vida imposible—siguió relatando, mientras que golpeaban al chico y lo maltrataban, le lanzaban comida, lo golpeaban. Estaban en la cafetería todos, se apartaron para que quitaran las mesas y colocaran en el centro cuatro sillones personales muy elegantes.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo le hace caso a los F4?—preguntó la rubia con mucha duda.

—Los cuatro provienen de familias extremadamente ricas—explicó la chica.

— ¿Pero no es así todo el mundo en este colegio? —cuestionó la rubia, con dudas sobre lo que le relataba su amiga.

—Hay una gran diferencia—contestó la otra—. La escuela recibe grandes donaciones de sus padres, por eso, ni siquiera los profesores no pueden hacer algo. Les han dado el control total de la escuela.

Entre la multitud que se dedicaba a atacar y ofender al etiquetado por la tarjeta, Karin gritó emocionada al ver a cuatro jóvenes que se acercaban a la cafetería en una perfecta sincrónica en su andar.

— ¡Son los F4!

Todos giraron a verlos y comenzaron a cantar y aplaudir al unisón: F4, una y otra vez. El respeto y admiración se podía notar a kilómetros, pero en el fondo, también se podía sentir el miedo que provocaban esos chicos.

—Por eso nunca los veras con uniforme—siguió contando la chica de cabellos rosas.

La gente seguía gritando emocionada, viendo como en la puerta entraban los cuatro chicos y se quedaban parados ahí, comenzaron a caminar al centro del lugar, mientras que la multitud les abría el paso.

—Los miembros del F4 son…

_Sabaku No Gaara._

Se lograba apreciar como entraba un joven de mirada fija y con las ojeras marcadas, cabellos rojizos y un tatuaje en la frente, lucia unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul de botones con un saco negro. Bastante serio.

—Suele ligar con mujeres casadas 10 años mayor que él. Su padre es el jefe del "mundo bajo"—comentó lo ultimo casi en susurro.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Al lado del pelirrojo caminaba un chico rubio y de cabello alborotado, con unas cicatrices en su rostro como si fueran bigotes, una gran sonrisa. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una camisa negra y saco negro con un gorro tipo boina en su cabeza.

—Sucesor de un linaje de maestros del Té y un don Juan, al menos así dicen.

_Hanazawa Sai_

Le seguía un chico de cabellos negros corto, su rostro muy pálido y con una sonrisa notoriamente fingida, siempre lucia de blanco, pantalones, camisas y sacos, solía llevar consigo siempre una bufanda y un libro para leer.

—Su padre es el presidente de una gran corporación. Es el más serio e intelectual del grupo. Creo yo que es el más guapo.

Y finalmente… _Uchiha Sasuke._

Se veía un tipo atractivo de cabellos negros y un poco largo, su mirada negra como la noche, normalmente vestía de pantalón camisa y saco, al igual que sus compañeros. Con una sonrisa completamente altanera, que hacia enojar a cualquier hombre y hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer.

—El heredero del famoso Imperio Uchiha, su familia tiene las compañías más grandes, más importantes, con un gran poder económico y público. Él es el líder del grupo y el dictador de esta escuela.

Los cuatro chicos caminaban dirigiéndose a los sillones que habían puesto anteriormente, llegaron Sakura e Ino en donde estaba toda la multitud, ellas miraban fijamente a los chicos en el centro, sentados ahí como si fueran los reyes del mundo, la gente seguía aplaudiendo y gritando a sus "lideres", de pronto arrojaron a Chouyi al centro, lo rodeaba toda la gente y los F4, otro chico traía a rastras a un joven, el cual tenía grandes cejas y un cabello cortado de forma extraña.

—Uchiha-san—dijo el joven que sostenía al de cejas tupidas—. Él es amigo de Akimichi, Rock Lee.

Uchiha los miraba de forma prepotente, unos chicos levantaron a Chouyi del piso y lo acercaron a su amigo Rock Lee, ellos se miraban atentamente, tenían mucho miedo, sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ambos miraron fijamente a Uchiha Sasuke, el cual fijo su mirada en Rock Lee y le hiso una seña con la cabeza, un silencio gobernó en ese lugar, nadie queria interrumpir ese silencio de ultratumba, simplemente todos miraban atentamente lo que pasaba.

— ¡Juguemos! —dijo el joven de cabello negro, con una gran prepotencia y cinismo.

Chouyi lloraba desesperadamente, estaba tan nervioso, al igual que su amigo, que estaba más afectado aun, sabía que tenía que hacerle a su amigo, la gente gritaba una y otra vez: _hazlo_; aplaudían y gritaban. Ninguno se movió y eso provoco el fastidio del líder, Sasuke se puso de pie, miro a ambos que estaban enfrente de él; camino lentamente, gracias al silencio que había sonaba sus pasos con un gran eco, se acerco y se puso enfrente de Rock Lee, lo miro con una autosuficiencia y de pronto soltó un puñetazo, pero no fue para Rock Lee, sino para Chouyi, comenzó a golpearlo, una y otra vez, el público aplaudía y gritaba, como si se tratase de un concierto de rock, y por fin lo tiro al suelo, sonrió de medio lado, tan arrogante como siempre.

—Te había dicho que esto acabaría así—dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Haruno lo miraba con un coraje, una gran impotencia. Siempre pasaba eso y ella, simplemente, no podía hacer nada, solo estar de espectadora, no toleraba a ese tipo, era el peor sujeto que conocía; Sai de igual modo veía atento, su rostro mostraba algo de fastidio, ver eso todo el tiempo lo cansaba. Mientras tanto Rock Lee estaba muy asustado, llorando, Sasuke reía ante tal acto, le parecía ridículo y patético, se acerco al chico de las cejas enormes y le coloco una mano en su hombro.

—Deja de lloriquear—le dijo de forma muy burlona y soltó un golpe en el estomago, y otro, y otro… Sai miro fastidiado y se levanto del lugar, camino hacia la salida y tapo su boca para que nadie notara que estaba dando un gran bostezo.

Iba lentamente y fijo su mirada en una chica del público, no cualquier chica, sino miro a una con una gran cabellera rosa, ella también lo miro sorprendida, sus miradas se habían cruzado, parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera, pero de pronto el tiempo volvió a su normalidad y Sai se alejo del lugar, mientras tanto Sasuke seguía golpeando a ambos chicos, recibiendo aplausos masivos de la gente. Por fin, después de varios golpes y patadas terminó todo, él levanto su rostro y acomodo su cabello con la mano haciéndolo para atrás, de una forma un tanto galán.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo—dijo con mucho ego en sus palabras.

—Bien esto es todo, dispérsense—habló por primera vez Gaara poniéndose de pie y alejando a todos.

—Esto se acabo—comentó Naruto por primera vez.

Y así fue toda la gente comenzó a retirarse del lugar, no sin antes aplaudirles a los F4 cuando se retiraban, aplaudiendo el acto bárbaro que acababan de hacer. Haruno observaba todo y en frente de ella estaba la pelirroja que miraba con ojos de amor a los chicos.

—Oh por dios, son tan geniales—dijo mirando como desaparecían, al igual que sus amigas que estaban igual de embobadas.

A ella le enfermaba eso, le enojaba tanto esa situación que se vivía todos los días desde que entro a ese lugar. Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban y llego a un pasillo, abrió una puerta la cual daba a las escaleras de emergencia, se quedo recargada en la puerta ya cerrada.

— ¿Todos estos han perdido la cabeza? ¿Y los F4? —lo decía muy molesta y un poco agitada por haber corrido—. Estos idiotas llevan este juego como este tan lejos—su voz se notaba cada vez más molesta, mientras que hablaba bajaba los escalones, hasta llegar al primer fondo, ya que era de esas escaleras que debías dar vuelta en U para poder seguir bajando—. Son tan patéticos viendo como sus propios amigos reciben una paliza—comenzó a golpear la pared que estaba ahí, que mas bien era un tipo barda, la cual dejaba ver al exterior de la escuela.

— ¡Esto es increíble!

Gritó la chica con un enojo y frustración, realmente le molestaba todo aquello que pasaba en esa escuela, cosas que ella no estaba acostumbrada, sin darse cuenta a la vuelta había alguien acostado con un libro en la cara, parecía que estaba durmiendo, pero con ese gran grito jalo su libro dejando ver sus ojos, unos ojos negros como la noche.

—Está bien—dijo ya más calmada y así se fue de ese lugar, el lugar en donde sacaba todas sus penas y frustraciones, cuando azoto la puerta, el chico que aun permanecía en ese lugar se quitó por completo el libro sentándose, era nada más y nada menos que Hanazawa Sai, un miembro de los F4. Solo pudo arquear una ceja y sonreír levemente.

En el salón de clases, todo corría de nuevo con normalidad, las clases habían regresado a la normalidad, después del pequeño reseco que tomaron todos los estudiantes, todos tomando apuntes y escuchando al profesor.

—Deberé aguantarlo solo un año más—pensó Haruno, aun recordaba con enojo aquella escena—. Algunas veces odio la vida, si este periodo de tiempo lo pudiera pasar tranquilamente—susurró un poco melancólica y triste—. Este es mi único deseo—dijo cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.

— ¿Eh… la tarjeta roja apareció de nuevo? —preguntó muy sorprendida una chica.

Había una tienda muy linda, una tienda pequeña en donde venden dangos, allí adentro se encontraba la chica de cabellos rosas junto con su amiga, le estaba platicando sobre lo que había pasado ese día en la escuela, la chica era de cabellos largos y azules, ojos color perla y tez blanca.

— ¿Qué hizo mal ese chico? —preguntó muy curiosa mientras limpiaba una vitrina de la tienda, por otra parte Haruno estaba sentada en el fondo comiendo unos panes.

Ambas chicas trabajan en ese lugar de medio tiempo como vendedoras, ambas siempre usando un kimono café como uniforme. Era un trabajo bastante tranquilo y así tenían oportunidad de ganar dinero, agregando que así podían verse más tiempo.

—Cuando estaba comiendo una banana, lanzo la cascara—explicó Haruno mientras trataba de recordar bien lo que paso. La otra chica estaba sorprendida, aunque ya llevaba tiempo escuchando relatos de ese tipo no se acostumbraba a tal salvajismo—. La cascara cayó sobre Uchiha—Suspiraba mientras decía eso—, así que el F4 lo golpeo.

—Por lo que parece… —decía la otra chica riéndose mientras seguía limpiando—recibirás una paliza si haces cosas así en la escuela.

—Así es Hinata—confirmó Sakura dando un gran mordisco a su pan.

—Parece que te lo has tomado muy bien, Sakura—comentó Hinata—. Es raro que no hicieras nada con esa gente tan apática—se detuvo de seguir limpiando para ver a su amiga.

Sakura la miraba muy atenta. Con un puchero en su rostro.

—Siempre me has defendido de todos los que se metían conmigo—decía Hinata mientras recordaba como su amiga, desde muy pequeña, golpeaba a todo aquel que fuera un patán, a los niños que se atrevían a molestarla, Sakura siempre tomaba su posición de ataque y soltaba un puñetazo a diestra y siniestra—. Pero nadie en el colegio de Konoha conoce esa faceta tuya—lo decía muy pensativa y burlona a la vez.

—Definitivamente me hace sentir algo violenta la idea de darles una lección—dijo Sakura con un tono de muy divertido—. Pero… —su rostro cambio a preocupada.

Un barrio muy pobre pero bastante tranquilo, rodeado de edificios viejos y maltratados, ahi es donde vive la gente que no tiene mucho dinero. Específicamente en un edificio de departamentos entro Sakura, subió hasta su departamento y entro sin hacer mucho ruido, se acercó a la cocina y vio a su madre, una señora muy agradable de cabello rosa, sonrió felizmente.

—Hija, ven acá—decía emocionada la señora Haruno—. Desde mañana en adelante vas a llevar este bento* al colegio—dijo mostrándole una linda caja, muy elegante; la chica se quedo asombrada, nunca se espero tal cosa de su madre—; sólo hasta que te gradúes.

—Pero… usar ese tipo de bentos va a ser un poco… —comentó Sakura con un poco de inconformidad.

—Fue un regalo de la abuela cuando me case—relató la señora con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo el bento—, te preparare tu comida favorita mañana.

— ¿Por qué les gusta gastar tanto en eso? —preguntó con enojo.

—Bien, vamos a cenar—la señora fue a la mesa ignorando la pregunta de su hija, llamó a su pequeño hijo de 13 años, Konohamaru; todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a platicar muy tranquilamente, Sakura solo los veía atenta, escuchaba como su papá ahorraba en cerveza, o su hermano hacia todo lo posible para no gastar en la escuela; de cierta forma siempre se sentía mal al escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

—De verdad no necesitan llegar a estos extremos para que pueda estudiar en el colegio de Konoha—dijo apenada la joven a sus padres y hermano.

No hubo respuesta a ese comentario, simplemente sonrieron todos y comenzaron a comer. Y es que nunca ha sido un tema que les guste hablar, ya le han dejado muy claro a Sakura que la ayudaran en todo lo que pueda hasta que termine la escuela.

—Todo el mundo es tan feliz porque puedo asistir a Konoha—pensó la chica—, todo el mundo está trabajando duro por mí.

La chica terminó de cenar y se fue a su habitación, de los pocos lugares donde se sentía a salvo, tranquila. Se acostó pero sus pensamientos la inundaban Sakura, estaba en su habitación acostada en la cama dando vueltas sin parar, no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que se puso a hacer lagartijas y algunos calentamientos. Siempre le ha gustado mucho el deporte. Y como siempre ha dicho, sino puedes dormir ponte a hacer algo productivo.

—Sencillamente no puedo decirles que quiero dejar la escuela—susurró en tono de resignación—, para empezar nunca debería haber entrado allí.

Recordó el motivo por el cual había asistido a esa escuela. Todo fue porque cuando asistía a la secundaria hubo una conferencia, la cual impartió una chica realmente hermosa de cabellos y ojos castaños, ella iba en representación del colegio de Konoha para hablar con todos aquellos estudiantes interesados en la escuela.

—_Soy Tenten Tsudo, buenas tardes a todos los presentes._

Esa chica realmente impresionó a Sakura, era bella e inteligente, además era heredera de la fortuna de los Tsudo, todo un ejemplar de mujer, o al menos para Sakura lo fue.

—_Me gustaría decir unas palabras a todos aquellos que pretenden graduarse de Konoha—comentó aquella mujer elegante—. Por favor, escojan su propio camino en la vida. De esa forma no tendrán que arrepentirse de su vida en la escuela._

—Entre a Konoha porque deseaba llegar a ser una gran persona como ella—Sakura suspiró mientras se acostaba en su cama, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella y su cuerpo le exigía descansar—. Pensaba que tendría una vida feliz en la escuela—dijo con mas enojo del que tenia—. Odio este colegio, odio a los F4, esos idiotas—recordó cada momento que ha vivido en esa escuela—; no soporto la indiferencia de mis compañeros—giró su cuerpo para estar boca abajo—. Pero, lo que más odio es a mi misma por ser infeliz.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, todos los estudiantes se reunían en la cafetería. Sakura estaba sentada en una mesa, veía a todos que compraban las cosas que la cafetería ofrecía, parecía más bien un restaurante lujoso, bajillas de porcelana, cubiertos de plata, todo eso y más había ahí, la chica de ojos verdes miro su mesa en donde estaba el bento y lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver comida tan deliciosa y sobre todo cara, cosa que ella no estaba acostumbrada a comer, suspiro y se dispuso a comer.

—Tú debes ser Yamanaka-san, la nueva estudiante de intercambio—se escucho cerca de donde Sakura comía; voltio para ver de qué se trataba y pudo ver a su amiga rubia que era acosada por unos tipos—. ¿Ya has comido? Comamos juntos—le propuso el tipo a la rubia y la comenzaron a forcejear para que fuera.

—Yamanaka-san. Ven, siéntate aquí—dijo muy fuerte Sakura para que la escucharan, le señalo el lugar a la chica, la rubia se soltó de los jóvenes que la agarraron y corrió para sentarse en la mesa de Sakura.

—Gracias—dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

—No es nada—comentó la chica de cabellos rosados con una gran sonrisa.

—No me gusta estar rodeada de esa gente—dijo la rubia con un tono de desagrado.

— ¿Entonces tú eres una persona común y corriente?—preguntó algo emocionada Sakura y con un brillo de esperanza por haber encontrado a alguien normal.

De pronto la rubia vio la comida que traía Sakura, había unas bolas de arroz las cuales estaban cubiertas por alga. Elevo una ceja y puso una mueca de asco.

—Esta mala tu comida—dijo muy asustada.

—Son solo algas—comentó Sakura.

Ambas se miraron con un rato, una mirada de confusión. Sakura suspiró decepcionada, se había equivocado.

—Así que después de todo eres una niña rica—dijo decepcionada Sakura, tomo una bola de arroz y le ofreció a su amiga, la cual acepto con mucho gusto.

—Ino, es un nombre bonito—decía Sakura mientras seguían comiendo alegremente.

—Sakura-chan también es un lindo nombre—Comentó Ino—, suena como árbol de cerezos.

—De hecho mi madre me lo puso gracias a mi color de cabello—Sakura sonrió e Ino contesto con otra sonrisa.

La rubia le dio una mordida a la bola de arroz, abrió sus grandes ojos azules de la impresión— ¡Realmente están deliciosos! —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Gracias—contestó Sakura al ver la expresión de Ino, era obvio que nunca había probado comida casera.

Ya habían acabado de comer así que Sakura estaba guardando su bento, mientras que Ino recogía su charola para entregarla, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se levanto choco contra alguien, aun no veía quien era, pero Sakura inmediatamente lo fijo en su mirada, era Uchiha Sasuke, lo miro con asombro y con miedo, Ino también levanto su mirada y vio con una gran impresión de que se trataba del líder de los F4.

Sasuke miro muy serio a la chica, la cual había golpeado con su charola su cuerpo, manchando su camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, los demás miembros del F4 se acercaron al lugar para ver que sucedía, Ino estaba en completo shock.

—Lo siento—dijo con un poco de timidez la rubia.

—Esta ha sido verdaderamente una forma extraña de presentarse—comentó fríamente Sasuke.

—Yo… te… te pagaré la factura de la tintorería—comentó Ino para en cierta forma pagar el daño que había provocado y que no tomara represarías contra ella.

Sasuke comenzó a desabrochar la corbata que traía algo irritado— ¿La factura de la tintorería? Me debes estar tomando el pelo—dijo con un cierto enojo.

Arrojo la corbata lejos y se quito la camisa dejando ver sus fuertes brazos, traía una playera de tirantes abajo, así que no tenía ningún problema en quitársela, tomo la camisa y la arrojo hacia la rubia haciendo que ella tirara su charola y soltando un leve grito por el susto.

Las dos chicas estaban asustadas e impresionadas en lo voluble que puede llegar a ser ese hombre; Naruto se le acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazo de lado, conocía a su amigo muy bien y sabia que esto no pintaba nada bien.

—Vamos, Sasuke… no molestes a estas lindas niñas—dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo y que no tomara las cosas tan a pecho; se acerco a Ino que ahora estaba sentada en la silla por la impresión, acarició su pelo para así calmarla un poco.

Por otro lado Gaara también se acerco a la rubia observándola de pies a cabeza—Que lastima, me gustaría verte 10 años mayor—dijo un poco serio y con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿No tendrás por ahí una hermana mayor?—preguntó ahora con un tono burlón.

Ambos chicos se alejaron poniéndose detrás de Sasuke, mientras el pelinegro observaba a la chica que lo ataco, según él.

— ¿Qué pasa si agarro una neumonía y muero? —preguntó enojado a la rubia, aunque exagerando con sus palabras.

Ino estaba aterrada, mientras que Sakura se enojaba con las palabras del engreído de Sasuke. No toleraba a ese hombre, odiaba esos comportamientos. No había sido para tanto.

—Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, voy a heredar el imperio que sostiene la economía del país del fuego—presumió con una sonrisa a la chica—. ¿En que estabas pensando? —Se acerco a ella para estar cara a cara—. Te estoy haciendo una pregunta—gritó muy enojado al no escuchar respuesta de la rubia.

Sakura no soporto más ese trato a su amiga. Apretó los puños y tomo mucho valor.

—Basta—gritó para todos los presentes. Pero reaccionó, sabía que estaba ante alguien peligroso, así que cambio su tono de voz, se tranquilizo—. Basta ya, por favor—ahora lo dijo un poco más sumisa y tranquila, con un poco de miedo; Sasuke aun fijaba su mirada en Ino, pero giro su cabeza al lado donde estaba la chica que acababa de cometer semejante error, no solo él, todos los presentes, cada uno de los miembros del F4 la miraron con asombro—. Por favor, perdónala—siguió insistiendo, sabía bien que se había metido en el peor de los problemas en la escuela, enfrentar a un F4—. No… lo ha… hecho a propicito—tenia la miraba abajo, no se atrevía a mirar.

Sasuke por otro lado la miro fijamente, se acerco lentamente a ella y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, la miraba con sus ojos de arrogante, viéndola de pies a cabeza, cuando terminó su recorrido simplemente se fue del lugar seguido por los otros miembros del F4, Sakura estaba temblando, trago gordo y respiro profundo para recuperar el aire, miro hacia la entrada y solo veía como él se iba de la cafetería.

Sentía sus manos temblar y su cuerpo no le respondía, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no se dejaría vencer por él y su grupito de amigos.

Era un día nuevo, Sakura trató de olvidar el incidente del día pasado. Siempre había sido positiva ante todo lo malo que le pasaba. Se acercó a su casillero para coger algunos libros; a pesar de toda tenía miedo, sabía que meterse con el líder del grupo no quedaría así como así.

—He rezado mucho—pensó con un miedo antes de abrir su casillero—. Realmente mucho—Colocó su mano en la palanca para abrir la puerta, la abrió lentamente—, pero al final, he caído en su juego—y resignada vio que en su casillero colgaba aquella famosa tarjeta roja, sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

De nuevo aquel chico, el vocero de la escuela, anunciaba a la nueva víctima de la tarjeta roja. Su trabajo siempre ha sido anunciar quien será el nuevo objeto de burla y humillación.

— ¡Tarjeta Roja! —Corrió aquel joven en los pasillos gritando—. Haruno Sakura de 2do C, ¡Tiene la tarjeta roja!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de ser una escuela para millonarios, tenía sus niveles. En la cafetería, había una zona vip en la que siempre se ponían los F4. Los chicos se encontraban tomando el té tranquilamente, normalmente se la pasaban ahí, si querían podían pasarse todo el día completo sin entrar a clases. Sasuke estaba platicando con unos jóvenes para darles indicaciones sobre lo que acaba de hacer. Los chicos se fueron del lugar comprendiendo las órdenes de su líder, todos los F4 estaban sorprendidos.

—Esta es la primera vez que una chica recibe una tarjeta roja—comentó Gaara tomando su taza de té.

—Si—respondió Naruto tomando también su tasa para darle un sorbo.

Por otro lado Sai estaba recargado en la pared viendo a sus amigos que estaban en la mesa, pero en especial a Sasuke, mientras que el Uchiha tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica al máximo. Y aunque todos tenían rostro de desaprobación, no pensaban contrariar a su líder y amigo.

Y así comenzó el tormento de Sakura. Llegó la chica a su salón, todos estaban en sus asientos, pero el de ella no estaba, todos en el salón la miraban con odio y repulsión, Sakura no se sorprendió, al contrario se lo esperaba, sabia de lo que eran capases ellos con tal de cumplir los caprichos de los F4. Salió corriendo de ahí para poder encontrar su asiento, no pensaba permitir que eso le arruinara la vida y no caería en el juego que ellos tienen.

Salió de las instalaciones de la escuela y en un bote de basura encontró su banca. Enojada por lo que le hicieron, dejo sus cosas en el suelo para poder llevar su banca de regreso al salón, pero cuando trato de hacerlo le cayó un montón de basura en su cabeza, soltó un gran grito y miro hacia arriba, ahí estaban unos chicos con un bote de basura, se la habían lanzado, todos se burlaban de ella ya que estaba toda sucia gracias al "baño" que le acaban de dar.

Sakura se recargó en una pared del pasillo, de pronto vio a su amiga Ino con la cara de angustia, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Ino—le dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero la rubia no contesto, simplemente la miro muy seria, asustada y se alejó.

Sakura no entendía esa reacción de la rubia, pero la supuso de inmediato. De pronto le cayó agua en su cabeza; giró para ver quién era, escucho unas risas y se acercó, era la pelirroja con sus dos amigas.

—Incluso tu amiga te ha abandonado—dijo en tono burlón Karin—, es porque siempre has sido una molestia.

—La hija de unos plebeyos, intentando estudiar en una escuela como esta—comentó ahora Tayuyá. Una chica con rostro afilado y mirada loca.

—Date prisa y lárgate de aquí—gritó la pelirroja en un tono de orden.

—Pobretona—gritaron y se burlaron las tres, reían para molestarla más, Sakura estaba realmente molesta, pero tenía que aguantar todo eso.

De nuevo el único refugio que encontró fue en su lugar favorito, aquellas escaleras de emergencia, su defensa en ese lugar de locos, cerró la puerta y se recargo, traía tanta frustración, tanto enojo. No creyó merecer eso.

—Maldición—dijo enojada mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras—. Maldición—volvió a repetir con mas furia, gritando comenzó a golpear la pared.

Se sentó en el último escalón, antes de llegar a aquella pared en donde siempre gritaba, no aguanto más y su llanto comenzó a salir, decía una y otra vez maldición, estaba tan enojada, tan frustrada y lo único que podía hacer era desahogarse de esa forma, dejando salir esas gotas saladas que la liberaban de su pesar. Respiraba fuertemente, quería gritar de nuevo, pero escucho un ruido que la interrumpió.

—Para ya, por favor—escuchó una voz, esa frase, es aquella que hiso que comenzara todo, se sorprendió mucho y comenzó a mirar para todos lados, al fondo estaba alguien sentado leyendo un libro.

Sakura se levanto para bajar y ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió tanto cuando vio que el que estaba ahí era nada más y nada menos que Sai, un miembro de los F4.

—No grites y maldigas aquí—comentó Sai, giró lentamente su cabeza para ver a Sakura quien estaba anonadada viéndolo—. Así que al final eras tú—Se levanto de su lugar el chico y se acerco a la barda para recargarse, miró las afueras de la escuela y cerró sus ojos sintiendo la brisa fresca—. ¿Va a ser posible que dejes de blasfemar aquí?—preguntó muy tranquilo, giró y se recargó de espalda, quedo frente a la chica, mientras que ella estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que se encontró ahí.

— ¿Estabas escuchando? —preguntó ella con un poco de vergüenza ya que algunas de las maldiciones iban dirigidas a él, no directamente, pero casi. Él la miro muy tranquilamente.

—Lo siento, pero estas escaleras de emergencia son mías—dijo en un tono muy amenazador a Sakura—. Es un lugar muy importante para mí, así que no deseo que me molesten.

Sai suspiró y comenzó a leer su libro de nuevo. Sakura se quedo pasmada viéndolo, no sabía que decirle, que hacer en esa situación, Sai la miro de reojo y ella comprendió, se tenía que ir, hiso una reverencia y comenzó a caminar a la salida, lentamente, realmente no tenia ánimos, quería estar en ese lugar, pero al parecer ni ahí puede estar tranquila.

—Realmente debe ser una situación muy difícil para ti—escuchó Sakura antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y giro para ver al chico, él simplemente cerro su libro y camino junto a ella, salió de ese lugar dejando a Sakura sola, eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad a ella y simplemente sonrió agradecida por ese pequeño gesto.

Caminaba hacia su casa después de una pesada jornada, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, pero lo último que le paso le saco una linda sonrisa, por alguna razón cuando veía a ese chico lo llenaba de un sentimiento algo extraño, volvió a sonreír un poco sonrojada y comenzó a correr hacia su casa, ya se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar. Metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la iban siguiendo, un coche, en el cual iba adentro Uchiha Sasuke.

—Pienso que cambiarte de escuela sería lo mejor—comentó preocupada la chica de cabellos azules al escuchar lo que le sucedió a su amiga.

Ellas estaban sentadas en el mostrador, Sakura le platico todo lo que pasó, pero de pronto un grito las asusto.

—Ese Uchiha, ¿Es el heredero del imperio Uchiha?—dijo una señora muy entusiasta, ella es rubia con unos grandes pechos—. Debes de cuidarte mucho Sakura—advirtió la mujer.

Sakura y Hinata solo pudieron sonreír un poco nerviosas ante la forma tan macabra en como lo dijo su jefa. Era un poco rara e histérica, pero así la apreciaban. Aun así, Sakura no hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su jefa, tenía razón, debía cuidarse mucho, esa persona podría ser capaz de muchas cosas.

—Un día más en esa tormentosa escuela—pensó Sakura, ya de por si era pesada, ahora mas con lo que le acaban de dar, la tarjeta roja, y sabía perfectamente que ellos no se darían por vencidos.

Llego a su casillero como de costumbre, abrió la puerta y grito fuertemente, se alejo de inmediato del casillero al ver que había muchas serpientes que salían de ahí, de todos los tamaños y colores, era obvio quien las había puesto, todos los que estaban ahí salieron corriendo asustados.

De pronto llegaron tres tipos y la vieron fijamente, ella se sorprendió y de pronto ellos la agarraron a la fuerza. Ella forcejeo contra ellos, pero eran demasiados. La llevaron al laboratorio de ciencias, no le quedo más remedio que gritar por ayuda, pero no había nadie. Los chicos la tiraron al suelo, pusieron un banco en su pecho para que no pudiera levantarse, uno de ellos se sentó en ese banco mientras que otro comenzó a levantarle la falda y el último le desabrochó el saco del uniforme.

Sakura seguía forcejeando, no pensaba dejarse de nadie, pero era tan difícil, y más cuando nadie te quiere ayudar. Rezó porque alguien la salvara, quien fuera, alguien que escuchara sus plegarias.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó una voz, todos se detuvieron, ella simplemente buscaba quien había hablado.

Y vio, lo vio a él nuevamente, vio a Sai acostado en varias bancas con el libro en la cara; todos lo veían un tanto nerviosos, Sai se levanto y camino hacia ellos.

—Déjenla ir—ordenó el chico pálido a los jóvenes.

—Pero si no lo hacemos, esta chica… —objetó el chico sobre la banca muy asustado.

—Ya está bien—Dijo muy serio—, déjenla ir.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y mejor se fueron del lugar, tenían órdenes estrictas de un F4, pero no podían desobedecer a otro. Sakura aun estaba en el suelo muy asustada, pero no quitaba la mirada a Sai.

Sai quitó el banco que estaba arriba de Sakura y se sentó en el, ella se levantó y se abrazó, estaba asustada, estaban a punto de violarla, se sentía con mucho miedo y simplemente lloro. Sai la miro fijamente pero no dijo nada, la veía llorar y no sabía que decirle para animarla, no era muy bueno con eso.

—La mujer de la limpieza esta…—dijo muy tranquilamente, mientras que Sakura voltio a verlo—limpiando las escaleras de emergencia—. Cuesta tanto trabajo encontrar un sitio tranquilo—comentó Sai mientras Sakura lo veía aun muy asustada y llorando—. No me esperaba esto—Dijo igual de tranquilo, Sakura simplemente lo veía, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y el temblor en su cuerpo no cesaba.

—Gra-gracias—dijo en un sollozo la chica de ojos verdes.

—No te equivoques conmigo—Se veía algo serio Sai—, solo odio los métodos que utilizan—dijo levantándose de la banca, y salió del lugar dejando a la chica sola. Dejando a una Sakura confundida, pero completamente agradecida.

En una gran mansión, que más bien parecía un castillo, con un amplio patio y un jardín enorme. Esculturas enormes y viejas. La mansión Uchiha. Ahí se encontraba Sasuke, caminando de un lado para otro en la estancia hablando por su celular.

— ¿Sai?—dijo muy molesto.

—Sí, apareció en último momento—dijo la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la linea.

—¿Por qué no se deshicieron de la chica antes?—gritó aun mas enojado y colgó la llamada, se sentó furioso en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí, estaba frustrado, el siempre ha estado acostumbrado a que las cosas se hagan bien, pero ahora todo le ha fallado, esa chica realmente se estaba volviendo una molestia.

—Volveré a Suna cuando acabe el negocio con los Sarutobi—escuchó Sasuke a lo lejos, giro su cabeza y en la entrada a la estancia vio entrar a muchos hombres, guardaespaldas de su padre, en medio de ellos iba caminando un hombre con un gran porte, Uchiha Fugaku, su padre.

—Muy bien, nos veremos hasta entonces—terminó de hablar el señor Uchiha y colgó la llamada, guardando su celular en la bolsa del saco, de pronto vio como Sasuke se levantaba de su lugar—. Así que estas aquí—comentó fríamente el señor Uchiha.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que le dices a tu hijo que no ves desde hace seis meses? —preguntó muy irónico Sasuke, se miraron fijamente ambos por un buen tiempo, pero luego el señor simplemente se fue del lugar.

El señor Fugaku siempre andaba acompañado de seis guardaespaldas y también su asistente siempre lo acompañaba, una mujer muy sumisa llamada Shizune. Y a pesar de siempre estar estresada por todos los trabajos que le encomendaba su jefe, siempre tenía una gran sonrisa para todos.

Se encontraba toda la familia Haruno lista para cenar, siempre tenían poca comida, no gozaban de buena posición económica en esos momentos. Pero eso no les impedía disfrutar en familia de un banquete, aunque fuera poco.

—Bien, a comer—dijo muy alegre el señor Haruno.

—Buen provecho—gritaron la señora Haruno y el pequeño Konohamaru.

Sakura estaba muy seria, le sorprendía la capacidad de sobre llevar las cosas de su familia, estaba harta de esa situación. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, su familia se había esforzado mucho para que ella tuviera lo mejor

— ¡Ya basta!—Gritó la chica muy estresada—. Tener que recortar gastos no es para ponerse feliz.

— ¿Qué te pasa hermana?—dijo en un tono muy preocupado Konohamaru.

—La verdad es que estoy bastante preocupada—Gritó muy frustrada Sakura—. No deberían ahorrar al máximo solo para que yo vaya a al colegio Konoha—gruñó enojada mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su cuarto.

Se dejo caer en la cama y se puso muy pensativa, todo le había caído de golpe, no sabía si aguantar o retirarse mejor del juego. No era de esas personas que tiraba la toalla, pero era tan difícil.

Era uno de los mejores antros de la ciudad, había mucha gente, muchos jóvenes que iban a disfrutar de la vida, en un falco privado se encontraban Gaara y Naruto muy tranquilos, Naruto estaba con una chica, la cual lo acosaba, pero Naruto no hizo nada al respecto, simplemente se dejaba llevar, estaba en un gran sillón, mientras que Gaara estaba hablando con una mujer ya mayor en una mesa.

—Gaara-kun, tengo un regalo para ti—dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Eh, qué es?—pregunto tranquilo pero con algo de emoción el pelirrojo.

—Me divorcie—dijo la mujer enseñándole el acta de divorcio—, de esta forma podre casarme contigo cuando acabes la escuela.

Gaara voltio a verla y le dio un beso muy apasionado, se alejo un poco y la miro fijamente, ella aun saboreaba ese beso.

—Gracias por estar conmigo, estoy muy contento—comentó Gaara con una gran sonrisa.

Se levanto de la silla en el que estaba, agarro la mano de la mujer y comenzó a jalarla hasta sacarla del lugar, la mujer gritaba desesperada, pero Gaara no hiso caso. Naruto y la joven que lo acompañaba veían la escena, el rubio reía, como siempre su amigo hacia eso, pero nunca dejaba de darle gracia.

—Ah, realmente eres un demonio—dijo Naruto muy burlonamente.

—Cállate—Comentó Gaara fastidiado—, que tu estas igual, ero-Naruto.

Ambos se miraron con odio, pero comenzaron a reír. Siempre era lo mismo. En eso entro Sasuke algo perturbado, se acerco en donde estaban los chicos y los miro fijamente.

— ¿Sai, no ha venido? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sus dos amigos sabían que algo traía, no se ponía así porque si, Naruto se despidió de su amiga, ella no se quedo en paz y le dio un gran beso, la chica se levanto y se fue.

—No, ya sabes le gusta esconderse en sitios remotos y tranquilos—dijo el rubio tomando un trago de su copa.

—Pero no deberías preocuparte por él, Sasuke—sugirió Gaara que también tomaba una copa.

—Demonios—gritó muy enojado Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué estas tan irritado? —preguntó Naruto preocupado.

—Si esa chica no se va, este juego nunca acabara—comentó un poco más tranquilo el Uchiha.

—No estés tan serio, después de todo sólo está teniendo un poco de diversión—comentó Gaara asomándose por una ventana para ver a la gente bailar.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho—comentó Naruto muy tranquilo.

Sasuke le arrebato el vaso a Naruto y lo arrojo contra la pared.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —pregunto muy extrañado Naruto.

Pero no hubo respuesta, simplemente Sasuke salió del lugar más enojado que como había entrado.

Eran las 4:09 de la mañana, no podía conciliar el sueño y daba miles de vueltas por toda la cama, escuchó ruidos en la cocina así que se levanto para ver de quien se trataba. Asomó un poco su cabeza y vio a sus padres que preparaban el desayuno para que lo llevara a la escuela, nada más y nada menos que una gran langosta, con una ensalada y muchos camarones. Sakura se conmovió por eso, se sentía tan agradecía con sus padres por todo ese esfuerzo que hacen. Ahora menos que nunca podía darse por vencida.

Sasuke iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad de Konoha, así es, la escuela llevaba ese nombre en honor de la ciudad. Llegó a una esquina en la cual habían dos tipos, esos hombres se le acercaron y le preguntaron que si no traía fuego para prender sus cigarros, pero Sasuke no dijo nada, estos hombres se molestaron por la falta de educación del joven y se acercaron a él para darle una paliza, pero Sasuke reaccionó y comenzó a golpearlos uno por uno hasta dejarlos en el suelo y siguió caminando muy tranquilamente, ese hombre tenía la maña de golpear a cuantos se le pusieran en el camino para sacar su frustración.

Un nuevo día comenzaba prometiendo algo mejor para Sakura, la cual se encontraba en la cafetería, la hora de almorzar había llegado y como siempre todos se reunían para comer. Abrió su bento y vio ahí lo que habían preparado sus padres, sabía que habían preparado eso, pero cuando lo vio se emocionó, era más de lo que ella esperaba, soltó una gran sonrisa, miro con ternura la caja y dio gracias para comenzar a comer, dio el primer bocado y realmente estaba delicioso.

De pronto alguien se acerco a ella, Sakura voltio para ver quién era, lo vio, era Uchiha Sasuke que estaba enfrente de ella, la chica bajo la mira inmediatamente, Sasuke fijo su mirada en la comida. Trató de no darle mucha importancia, tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano y no se dejaría, esta vez no.

—Una plebeya tratando desesperadamente de imitar a la clase alta—comentó muy serio y con una media sonrisa.

Sakura simplemente miraba hacia abajo, no caería en su juego. Sasuke sonrió aun más y agarró una parte del bento.

—Esto no es otra cosa que un bento preparado por una mujer cualquiera—gritó con enojo arrojando la caja al suelo. Sakura miro tristemente la comida en el suelo, estaba realmente sorprendida; todos en la cafetería pusieron su atención a la escena, Ino estaba pasmada, mientras que Karin y su grupo se encontraban riendo.

Sasuke se fijo que Sakura mantenía su vista en la comida y sonrió victorioso, así que la piso, casi bailando sobre la comida. Ya habiendo acabado su trabajo, comenzó a alejarse de ahí, Sakura se agacho en donde estaba la comida, vio todo destruido, el esfuerzo de sus padres, todo; los F4 llegaron al lugar para ver qué pasaba, Sai miro muy atento a Sakura.

Ella recordó el esfuerzo que hicieron sus padres para prepararle esa comida, el gran sacrificio que hacen para poder darle lo mejor día con día, una gran ira comenzó a consumirla, voltio a ver como Sasuke se alejaba de ahí.

—Espera—le gritó al joven líder de los F4.

— ¿Eh, que has dicho?—giró Sasuke con una gran sonrisa de ironía.

Sakura se puso de pie viendo con gran determinación a Sasuke, todos eran testigos de lo que pasaba, tanto los estudiantes como los miembros del F4. Ella comenzó a caminar para acercarse a él.

—No me importa si eres el heredero del gran imperio Uchiha—comentó molesta la chica de ojos verdes apretando sus puños—. Alguien como tú nunca ha trabajado duro por dinero—gritó ahora más retadora y con una gran rabia en sus ojos.

Sasuke la veía muy tranquilo, no le tomo mucha importancia a sus comentarios, pero de pronto ella comenzó a hacer unos movimientos extraños y se puso en posición para pelear, Sasuke la veía con sorpresa, al igual que todos los F4, ella apretó aun más los puños.

— ¡Vete al infierno!—y le dio un gran puñetazo con la mano derecha haciendo el que el cayera al suelo.

Inmediatamente Sasuke giro para verla con asombro, al igual que todos los presentes, Sai no mostro ninguna emoción, en cambio Naruto y Gaara estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Karin y sus amigas se preocuparon, por último Ino sonrió con malicia.

Sakura estaba muy seria mirándolo en el suelo, calmó su respiración y se alejo un poco para recoger su caja y llevársela del lugar. Sasuke estaba sorprendido, como en shock, se quedo aun en el suelo; mientras tanto ella miro a Sai quien ahora estaba con una gran sonrisa, se quedaron viendo durante un tiempo, luego Sakura se fue del lugar, todos los presentes comenzaron a abrirle paso a Sakura, todos estaban boquiabiertos, era un suceso que jamás se esperaban.

—He hecho algo realmente grande—pensó orgullosa mientras salía de la cafetería—. Una vez que pienso en las consecuencias—dijo Sakura quien ya estaba en su habitación, abrió la ventana mientras veía el cielo que estaba cubierta de muchas estrellas—; para ser honesta, estoy muy asustada—suspiró al recordar lo que había hecho—, pero no voy a ceder.

Era de mañana y la chica Haruno iba saliendo de su casa para un día nuevo de escuela, caminaba alegremente mientras daba vuelta en la esquina, pensó en lo que hizo el día pasado y no se arrepentía, a pesar de todo, seria fuerte. Esperaba todo de ese chico, pero nunca imaginó lo que estaba a punto de pasarle. Un auto freno estrepitosamente frente a la chica y de ahí bajaron varios hombres vestidos de negro. Sakura corrió tratando de alejarse de esos hombres, pero eran muchos. Uno lo tomo por atrás y le tapó la boca con un pañuelo. Al verla ya débil, los hombres comenzaron a subirla, Sakura se fijo que atrás había otro coche del cual en la ventana de atrás se bajo y lo vio ahí, a Uchiha Sasuke sonriendo por lo que le pasaba, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta no saber nada más.

* * *

**bento*: se utiliza en japón para guardar la comida cuando comes fuera de casa...**


	2. ¡El horrible primer beso!

Unos hombres vestidos de negro iban por un pasillo, llevaban a rastras a Sakura, la cual iba inconsciente. La arrastraron por todo el pasillo de la gran mansion, Sakura iba inconsciente, ajena a lo que le estaba pasando. Los hombres la cargaron hasta una gran habitación.

* * *

En el salón de clases, todos los alumnos estaban preguntándose del paradero de la chica de cabellos rosas, miraban su pupitre vacío, aunque en realidad era algo que no les preocupaba.

— Bien, bien. Recibió tarjeta roja y ni siquiera ha venido al colegio— Comentó uno de los compañeros de la chica— . ¡Qué interesante!

— Se lo merece. Se atrevió a ofender a Uchiha-san haciendo todas esas cosas— comentó Karin indignada.

— Quizás haya sido expulsada ya— terminó de hablar Tayuyá. Todos los presentes se burlaron de la posible situación de Sakura, salvo por una rubia que estaba preocupada por su amiga.

* * *

Recargada en una en una gran silla, Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente, aun seguía un poco dormida. Miró a su alrededor y vio a muchas, no comprendía bien que pasaba, pero su cuerpo aun no estaba bien, así que sin más se volvió a quedar dormida.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en una gran silla, miraba a un punto fijo con su gran sonrisa de superioridad, como siempre. Ese punto era Sakura, la cual estaba dormida aun, sentada en una silla, el chico sonrió aun mas por todo lo que pudiera hacer con ella, acabar de una vez por todas con ese juego.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos, el efecto había pasado y ya estaba estable, cuando los abrió miro a su alrededor un tanto preocupada, no reconoció el lugar, de pronto su mirada se fijo en un gran espejo de cuerpo completo.

Vio su reflejo, pero había algo diferente, no traía puesto su uniforme, tenia puesto un vestido de noche, muy elegante de color negro, también un gran collar, aretes, brazalete y anillo de diamantes, su cabello lizo y maquillaje discreto, unos zapatos de tacón negros muy elegantes.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?— preguntó muy desconcertada la chica, pero sobre todo asustada.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a verse de cuerpo completo, veía cada parte de ella, con ese atuendo elegante, tocaba el brazalete, el anillo, el collar, estaba realmente sorprendida y aunque estaba asustada le encantó todo eso, realmente se veía linda, en su vida imaginó verse vestida de esa forma, pero aun maravillada de su atuendo le asusto el posible motivo por el cual estaba así.

De pronto en el reflejo del espejo pudo ver a Uchiha Sasuke sentado, viéndola con una sonrisa de malicia, giró para verlo de frente.

— ¿Qué estas intentando hacer?— Preguntó molesta la chica— . ¿Por qué estoy vestida de esta manera?

— 100 millones— comentó serio Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? — Sakura estaba muy confundida, no entendió el comentario.

— Lo que llevas puesto, cuesta más o menos eso— comentó mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

— ¿100 millones?— gritó Sakura sorprendida.

— Todo lo que llevas, el vestido, maquillaje, las joyas, el peinado, equivale a eso, más o menos— concluyó tranquilamente Sasuke.

— Esto no puede ser— Dijo Sakura realmente sorprendida— . ¿Estas… estas planeando usar todo esto para comprarme?— preguntó enojada y ofendida la chica Haruno.

— No es necesario— Contestó Sasuke— , puedo darte todo lo que quieras— dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella.

— ¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso?— Preguntó muy molesta Sakura ante el comentario del moreno— . ¿Te resulta divertido?— cuestionó al ver que él se reía— . ¿Piensas que me gusta este tipo de cosas?... Es muy desagradable— dijo enfurecida la chica mientras se jalaba el vestido en forma de desprecio.

— Con dinero puede comprarse fácilmente el corazón de cualquiera— Dijo lleno de arrogancia el pelinegro— . Tú no eres diferente, solo eres una plebeya— siguió diciendo con mucha arrogancia el chico.

Sakura lo miraba con desprecio, enojada de todos aquellos comentarios que decía Sasuke, realmente lo detestaba.

— Sonríe. Deberías estar muy contenta de poder traer puesto todo eso— Sasuke se acercó lentamente a ella— . Vamos, sonríe— Sonrió el chico con cinismo— . Te estoy diciendo que sonrías— el tono del chico cambio, se estaba molestando de que ella no hiciera caso.

Mientras Sakura estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, su rostro reflejaba molestia, indignación.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo quieres que sonría con esto? — Gritó enojada Sakura viendo fijamente al Uchiha— . En este mundo hay cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero— Dijo muy seria— , conmigo te equivocaste. No me trates como a una chica cualquiera— dijo con mucha rabia en su mirada, Sasuke simplemente la miró fijamente sin mostrar ninguna expresión, Sakura se harto y salió de esa habitación.

Sasuke se quedo en completo shock, nunca se imagino que esa chica diera esa respuesta, normalmente siempre trata con gente interesada, eso de cierta forma le molestó, le molestó que ella no fuera como los demás.

Sakura al salir de la habitación corrió por todos lados, la casa era realmente enorme y no sabía dónde estaba ella, ni sus pertenencias, buscó en muchas habitaciones su uniforme, pero no encontró nada, simplemente había grandes comedores, habitaciones enormes. Entró en una, parecía como una sala de estar, había una chimenea y arriba había unas fotografías, eran de dos personas, en una estaba una chica de cabellos azules, piel blanca y con una rosa en su cabello, en otra estaba esa misma chica junto con un joven muy apuesto, de cabellos y ojos negros, era un poco parecido a Sasuke salvo que este chico tenía el cabello largo y el rostro más maduro, en otra estaban los dos juntos con trajes de novios, la chica de ojos verdes supuso que era su boda y que ellos están casados ahora.

Sakura se quedó mirando aquellas fotografías, realmente se fascinó con esas personas, por un lado el chico se le hizo realmente guapo y elegante, mientras que la chica elegante, guapa, fina, muy hermosa.

Reaccionó, ese momento no era para estar admirando a dos personas que ni siquiera conoce, así que salió de esa habitación, siguió buscando una salida, pero nada, todo era enorme; después de varios minutos por fin encontró la recepción y vio que se abrió la puerta principal, eso la asusto un poco, de pronto vio como varios hombres seguían a un señor que iba seguido de una mujer. Aquel hombre era Uchiha Fugaku, el hombre giró de lado y miró a la chica, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, Sakura se quedó perpleja viendo a ese hombre, comenzó a llamarlo para preguntarle sobre la salida pero cuando quiso acercarse los guardaespaldas del señor Uchiha la detuvieron.

Los tipos arrojaron a Sakura para afuera de la casa ya con el uniforme puesto y sus cosas que llevaba cuando la secuestraron, ella gritó fuerte y se fue enojada del lugar. Soltó un gruñido y se fue de ahí realmente molesta. Tan metida en sus pensamientos y maldiciones no se fijo que en una de las ventanas estaba Sasuke observándola, estaba realmente serio, su mirada fija en ella.

_— ¡Vete al infierno!— y le dio un gran puñetazo con la mano derecha haciendo el que el cayera al suelo._

Recordó con una mueca de molestia.

_— Sasuke— escuchó una voz de una mujer y de igual forma recibió un golpe como el que le dio Sakura, la misma escena se repetía, giraba el chico para ver a esa persona— . No seas tan engreído— le reclamó esa voz._

Sasuke seguía viendo como Sakura se alejaba de la casa, movió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, de pronto sintió que se acercaban muchas personas, era su padre con su asistente y guardaespaldas. El señor Fugaku se detuvo y vio a su hijo, hizo una seña con la mano y todos sus acompañantes se adelantaron y lo dejaron solo, miro fijamente a Sasuke, de pronto el chico voltio para ver de frente a su padre, se quedaron viendo, no hubo palabra, el señor Uchiha simplemente giró y siguió su camino sin decir nada, eso le molestaba a Sasuke tanto, siempre era lo mismo, nunca decía nada su padre, de igual forma Sasuke se fue del lugar.

* * *

Sakura caminaba hacia la salida, cuando cruzó la reja de esa gran casa giro para admirar el lugar, se sorprendió al ver tremenda casa, era enorme, en su vida se imaginó estar en una casa así de enorme.

— ¡Dios mío!— dijo impresionada— . Es enorme, ahora que lo pienso, me he hecho de enemigos muy poderosos— dijo con mucho miedo y resignación.

* * *

— Yo digo que Haruno Sakura debe de estar ahogada en un rio— comentó graciosamente un compañero de clase de la chica, todos en el salón estaban especulando sobre qué habría pasado con la "pelos de chicle".

— Por su puesto. Incluso se atrevió a pegarle a Uchiha-san delante de todo mundo— comentó Karin con mucho coraje.

— Ahora mismo debe de estar muerta— concluyó otro compañero, todos los del salón soltaron una gran carcajada.

— Todavía estoy viva. Maldita sea. ¿Algún problema?— gritó Sakura entrando al salón, estaba furiosa por el comportamiento de todos, y al escuchar aquellos comentarios, estalló completamente.

Todos giraron a ver a la chica que estaba en la puerta.

— Pero realmente ¿No sería mejor que abandonara la escuela por su bien?— preguntó la pelirroja a todo el salón.

— Debería de irse de una buena vez— comentó Tayuyá, todos comenzaron a reírse y salieron del salón dejando a Sakura aun en la puerta, pasaban por la salida y la empujaban, la ultima en salir fue Ino quien solo miró apenada a Sakura y salió del lugar callada.

* * *

Llegó la hora de almuerzo, Sakura se dirigía a la cafetería, entró muy pensativa, no olvidaba lo que le había pasado. Se fijo que mucha gente estaba reunida, le llamó la atención porque todo el mundo comenzó a verla raro, cuando se fijo que era lo que había ahí.

En la pared estaba pintado en letras enormes "Haruno Sakura se acostó con 5 hombres", Sakura se sorprendió al ver eso.

— ¿Quién habrá escrito eso? — comentó sarcásticamente Karin.

— No sé, pero de verdad esta chica sí que no pierde el tiempo— dijo muy burlonamente Tayuyá.

Sakura se enojó tanto que ni siquiera pudo decirles nada, corrió por un pasillo y llegó a su guarida, a ese lugar que la calma tanto. Cerró la puerta fuertemente.

— ¡Ese bastardo!— Dijo muy molesta mientras bajaba las escaleras— . Tiene la cabeza llena de basura— terminó de bajar para recargarse en la pared que está ahí— . En realidad… todavía soy virgen— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llena de indignación por haber visto tal cosa. De pronto reaccionó, recordó que en ese lugar también se mantenía Sai, giró para abajo, no había nadie, se relajo al momento, no había escuchado su vergonzosa declaración.

— Así que aun eres virgen— dijo Sai mientras bajaba por las escaleras de donde venia Sakura hasta acercarse a ella.

Sakura se puso roja hasta la raíz, al final de todo si escuchó su confesión, giró a su izquierda en donde se puso Sai para poder verlo, él estaba riendo.

— No te rías de mí, por favor— rogó la chica con un poco de timidez.

Sai dejo de mirarla para recargarse en la pared y comenzar a leer una revista que traía en sus manos.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia de horario entre el país del fuego y el país del rayo? — preguntó Sai sin mucha importancia.

Sakura se quedo algo confundida y no contestó. Pero agradeció porque cambiara de tema.

— ¿La diferencia de horario?— volvió a preguntar Sai.

— Lo… siento… no la sé— respondió algo confundida Sakura.

Sakura fijó su mirada en la revista que traía Sai y vio que en una página había varias fotografías de Tenten, aquella chica que la motivo a meterse en esta escuela; Sai las veía con mucho interés, hasta soltó una gran sonrisa, pero no de esas fingidas, sino muy sincera, Sakura lo miró con algo de tristeza. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada.

* * *

Ya se encontraba en su trabajo, con su típico kimono, su amiga atendía a los clientes mientras que ella hojeaba unas revistas y libros.

— La diferencia de horarios entre el país del fuego y el país del rayo— buscaba un poco desesperada esa información; de pronto vio en una revista esa información, se emoción y se fue junto con Hinata— . Es de 8 horas— Comentó con mucha emoción— . Se lo diré mañana— terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

— Pareces muy contenta— dijo Hinata viendo a su amiga.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó algo nerviosa.

— ¿No es ese chico miembro de los F4?— Cuestionó Hinata— . Es uno de los que te puso la tarjeta roja— dijo muy molesta.

— La tarjeta roja es probablemente una idea de Uchiha— Contestó Sakura, tratando de defender a Sai— . No creo que a Hanazawa Sai le guste hacer ese tipo de cosas— dijo con una linda sonrisa.

— Pero él no hizo nada para evitarlo. Así que eso también lo hace culpable— comentó Hinata muy seria.

— No creo que sea culpable— dijo saliendo de su trance de sonrojo.

— ¿Por qué lo estas defendiendo?— preguntó Hinata muy interesada y con una gran sonrisa, sospechaba algo.

— Por nada en particular— dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿Y cómo es él?— preguntó Hinata.

— Bueno es… — comenzó a platicar la chica de cabellos rosas poniéndose muy pensativa— No tengo ni idea de lo que pueda pensar. Es un poco frio— Dijo muy seria— . Pero, unas veces es realmente agradable— Lo dijo con un gran suspiro añadido— . Sus ojos son brillantes y obscuros a la vez— seguía contando con una gran sonrisa— , aunque es un poco insensible— terminó de hablar la chica.

— ¿Quizás te gusta?— preguntó con una gran intriga la chica de ojos perla, Sakura reaccionó pero no supo que contestar, se quedo sin palabras.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Hinata?— Preguntó Sakura con muchos nervios— . ¿A qué viene todo eso?

— Yo ya lo he hecho— contestó Hinata con una gran sonrisa y timidez.

— ¿Qué?— se escuchó un gran grito, era su jefa, la dueña de la tienda. Sakura se asustó por el grito y no mas se estremeció.

— Oh no, nuestra tienda tiene que ser atendida por vírgenes— gritó muy molesta la rubia dueña del lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con vírgenes?— cuestionó Sakura un poco aturdida por los gritos.

— Chicas, ustedes deben aparentar ser vírgenes— Comentó ya más tranquila la señora— . Pero, en realidad… — dijo muy pícaramente y comenzó a mover sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

— Oh, está equivocada— aclaró asustada Hinata y sonrojada— . Me estaba refiriendo a besarse, solo a eso, besarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Solo un beso?— Preguntó algo decepcionada Sakura— . Pero, como te envidio— concluyó Sakura un poco triste.

— Chicas, deben de aprovechar su juventud— Comentó la rubia— . Si aun no han besado, adelante, háganlo, pero deben elegir bien a quien le darán ese privilegio del primero beso— dijo muy seria y dramática a la vez.

La rubia caminó a la salida dejando a sus empleadas algo pensativas— . ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — le pregunto la chica de ojos verdes a su amiga

— Yo conocí a un hombre, me enamoré totalmente de él, nunca sabia en que pensaba, él era extremadamente rico, pero luego nos separamos— Comentó muy triste la rubia— . ¡Qué injusta es la vida!— concluyó eso con un poco de dramatismo y se metió a otra habitación.

Sakura la siguió con la mirada, realmente su jefa era algo extraña.

— Sakura— le habló Hinata señalando hacia afuera. La chica de cabellos rosas voltio para ves que sucedía.

— Ino— la chica vio a la rubia en la entrada de la tienda.

* * *

En la mansión de los Uchiha se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara, estaban jugando mahjong, se encontraban en una mesa pequeña cada uno sentado en un lado de la mesa. Como todas las tardes desde que se hicieron amigos. Ya era como un ritual para ellos.

— Hoy no tengo suerte— comentó un poco fastidiado Sasuke.

— No estés tan alterado durante una partida de mahjong— comentó Gaara muy tranquilo poniendo las fichas.

— Cállate— ordenó el pelinegro.

— No creo que sea tu suerte— Dijo Naruto muy serio— . Es esa Haruno Sakura la que te está preocupando.

— Cállate y juega— ordenó Sasuke muy molesto.

— Pero, ¿qué es lo que realmente quiere?— preguntó muy serio Gaara.

— Es muy molesta, y además muy agresiva— Agregó Naruto— . A veces, me siento como si no la estuviéramos intimidando.

— Si, es muy tenaz— Dijo muy sorprendido Gaara— , aquel puñetazo fue grandioso. Justo como aquel puñetazo que te metió la esposa de tu hermano, Sasuke.

— Efectivamente— Comentó Naruto muy sonriente— . Sasuke, no seas tan engreído— imitó Naruto la voz de una forma femenina y algo ruda e hizo la forma como si le diera un puñetazo a Sasuke, el cual estaba a su derecha.

— Cállense de una vez y sigan jugando— contestó muy enojado Sasuke por la burla de sus amigos.

— Sasuke, es tu turno— dijo muy burlonamente Gaara.

— A sí, ya sabía— dijo mas enojado.

— Eh, Sasuke, no andas bien, ¿Qué tienes?— Preguntó preocupado Naruto— . ¿Es por ella?

— Ya no juego más— dijo Sasuke aventando todas las fichas de la mesa, se levantó del lugar y se puso su saco.

— ¿A dónde vas?— cuestionó Gaara.

— Me voy a buscar a esa persona tan odiosa— gritó Sasuke muy molesto saliendo de esa habitación.

— ¿Estará hablando de Sai?— preguntó Gaara a Naruto.

— Quizás— contestó Naruto.

* * *

La noche azotó en la ciudad de Konoha, las luces iluminaban las calles, el frío comenzaba a sentirse levemente, pero para muchos era una brisa muy fresca, ahí se encontraban dos chicas caminando lentamente.

— Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan, me salvaste, pero yo… — dijo Ino apenada.

— No te preocupes por eso— Interrumpió Sakura— . De verdad, si te ve alguien por aquí vas a tener muchos problemas en la escuela. No tienes que forzarte a ti misma para ser mi amiga en la escuela. Si quieres hablar solo hazme una llamada— terminó de decir la chica de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa.

— Lo siento muchísimo, por todo lo que pasó— comentó Ino muy apenada.

Sakura la miro y comenzaron a sonreír ambas, a pesar de todo se apreciaban como amigas y la Haruno comprendía bien que era un peligro para Ino que las vieran juntas, suficiente tenia con ser molestada. Giró hacia el frente y se quedó en shock; había un gran espectacular con la fotografía de aquella chica que la motivó a entrar en esa escuela, misma que tenia Sai en su revista, recordó aquella chica en la conferencia, realmente la admiraba mucho.

— Oh— se estremeció Ino.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó preocupada Sakura.

— Es uno de los F4— Ino apuntó a un lugar, una banca enfrente de uno de los espectaculares que tenía la foto de Tenten.

Sakura giró y lo vio— Hanazawa Sai— susurró, él estaba admirando aquel poster— . Espérame aquí un momento— le dijo a Ino quien veía con miedo a Sai.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Sai, antes de llegar se acomodó el cabello y el uniforme que aun traía y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Sakura.

— Oh, eres tú otra vez— comentó Sai sin voltearla a ver.

— Ya conozco la diferencia de horario, son 8 horas— Dijo muy animada Sakura— . ¿Conoces a alguien en el país del rayo? O ¿vas a ir de vacaciones? — preguntó la chica.

— 8 horas— repitió Sai mirando fijamente la imagen de Tenten.

Sakura también miro aquella imagen, definitivamente es hermosa— Si mal no recuerdo, la revista decía que esa chica era de nuestra escuela. ¿La has visto en persona?— Preguntó muy curiosa la chica— . La verdad es que quiero llegar a ser como ella— comentó Sakura con una gran sonrisa viendo la imagen.

De pronto voltio a ver a Sai y lo vio muy cerca de ella, cada vez más, el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, eso puso muy nerviosa a Sakura, igual a Ino quien veía la escena de lejos, pero luego Sai con un dedo limpio la mejilla de la chica, junto a la boca.

— Tienes algo blanco en la cara— dijo quitándole eso de la cara y sacudiéndoselo del dedo.

— Gracias… bueno, me voy— dio una reverencia y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba muy apenada de que él hiciera tal cosa, pero también un poco decepcionada, por alguna razón esperaba algo mas, Sai se quedo viéndola muy atento mientras corría.

— Vámonos— le dijo a Ino y la jaló de la mano para que ambas corrieran.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que esa escena la había presenciado Uchiha Sasuke. Apretó su mano, nadie jugaba con él, nadie.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura llegó como siempre a la escuela, se dirigió al casillero, pero dudo para abrirlo sabia que aun tenia la tarjeta roja y que no se cansarían de molestarla, decidida a enfrentar lo que sea, abrió el casillero y no vio absolutamente nada, eso la tranquilizó y se fue muy contenta del lugar, aunque no debía de bajar la guardia. En eso ve entrar al lugar a Ino, ella iba un poco triste, pero Sakura la recibió con una gran sonrisa, misma que le contestó la rubia y Sakura se fue, habían pactado en que adentro de la escuela no se conocen y afuera serian grandes amigas.

Ino se acercó a su casillero muy alegremente, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta, ahí estaba la tarjeta roja…

Aquel mismo chico, el gran soplón de la escuela, corriendo, gritando, anunciando al nuevo portador de la tarjeta roja.

— Esta vez la que tiene la tarjeta roja es Yamanaka Ino— gritó el chico por todos lados.

Sakura escuchó el anuncio, estaba realmente sorprendida por eso, se suponía que ella la tenia, salió corriendo para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

De nuevo el mismo escenario, los F4 en los sillones, aunque ahora faltaba Sai, toda la gente rodeando al portador de la tarjeta roja, que ahora era Ino, se encontraban en la cafetería, comenzaron a arrojarle comida, agua, desechos, de todo, Ino estaba aterrada, llorando por todo eso que le pasaba.

Sakura entró a la acción con una escoba en la mano, se metió entre la multitud para quedar al centro junto con su amiga. La vio toda maltratada, estaba hincada en el suelo, se preocupo mucho, así que se acercó para ayudarla.

— ¿Por qué no paras esto de una buena vez?— preguntó Sakura muy molesta dirigiéndose a Sasuke— . Tú principal objetivo debería ser yo.

— No te creas tanto, después de todo eres una plebeya— contestó Sasuke, arrogante como siempre.

Un chico agarró un frasco de jarabe de chocolate y se lo arrojó a Sakura, ella reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó el golpe, de hecho lo mando a volar con la escoba que traía, como si estuviera jugando base ball, el frasco cayó cerca de donde se encontraban sentados los F4, en eso Sasuke miro sus zapatos y pudo ver que Sakura los había manchado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, pero más que esos asustados por como pudiera llegar a reaccionar Sasuke, él simplemente miro sus zapatos manchados.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Uchiha-san?— preguntó un compañero preocupado por su líder.

Sasuke no contesto nada, seguía mirando sus zapatos manchados, sus carísimos zapatos, aquel chico que pregunto por el estado de su líder giro y miro a Sakura con mucho enojo.

— Te vas a arrepentir— le gritó a Sakura y todos los presentes comenzaron a lanzarle cosas a la chica, la atacaron, la lastimaron a tal punto de que se hincara, ella simplemente gritaba que basta, pero nadie le hacía caso.

— Ya basta— gritó enojado Sasuke. Todos los presentes se detuvieron, tenían que hacerle caso a él, o si no lo lamentarían, se sorprendieron por la actitud que tomo, todos los alumnos, Sakura, los F4—. Ya es suficiente— comenzó a acercarse a Sakura lentamente, llegó junto a ella y la vio directo a los ojos, esa mirada que le daba mucho miedo a Sakura, pusó un pie adelante, señalando su zapato sucio.

— Lámelo— dijo muy serio el pelinegro.

— ¿Eh? — Sakura se quedo perpleja.

— Que lo lamas, entonces la dejare en paz— dijo muy serio Sasuke con una mirada aterradora.

Sakura se quedo en shock, no sabía qué hacer, miro a todos lados, vio que Sasuke realmente hablaba enserio, miro a Ino quien estaba toda desconsolada, los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y cantar: lámelo, una y otra vez. Sakura estaba nerviosa, ¿qué hacer?, pero tomo una decisión, era lo único que podía hacer, miro a Sasuke con mucho resentimiento y odio, resignada comenzó a agacharse para hacer la loca petición que tenía el heredero Uchiha, se iba aproximando al zapato, Sasuke la vio realmente sorprendido, no pensó que ella lo hiciera, pero su risa de superioridad aumento, por fin encontró algo para luchar contra ella.

— Te has equivocado— se escuchó y Sakura se detuvo, todos los presentes se callaron. Sakura giró para ver de quien se trataba, al igual que Sasuke y todos los presentes, era Sai que estaba parado junto a la multitud— . La diferencia de horario— Dijo muy serio Sai, Sakura estaba sorprendida y confundida— , deberían ser 7 horas, porque usan el horario de verano en octubre— comentó Sai acercándose a Sakura.

Sakura se quedó totalmente perpleja ante el comentario de Sai ¿A qué venía semejante comentario en esa situación? Aun seguía hincada y a punto de lamer el zapato de Sasuke, aunque le pareció un comentario sin sentido, agradeció que haya aparecido.

— Lo siento— fue lo único que pudo decir la chica.

Sasuke se quedó muy serio y molesto, como siempre Sai de inoportuno.

— Olvídalo— dijo saliendo del lugar, seguido por sus otros dos compañeros, también toda la multitud comenzó a dispersarse.

Sakura se quedó hincada aun, miro a Sai quien solo le regalo una sonrisa y se fue, la chica se quedó realmente sin habla, no comprendía que pasaba, era algo realmente confuso, giró y vio a Ino quien aun estaba algo alterada por lo sucedido, le acarició la espalda y le sonrió, de lo único que estaba segura era que Sai la había salvado.

* * *

Sakura llego a las escaleras de emergencia, bajo lentamente y comenzó a buscar a Sai en ese lugar, quería agradecerle por lo que hizo, miro abajo pero no estaba, eso la decepcionó un poco y a la vez la entristeció, soltó un gran suspiro. Queria agradecerle por lo que hizo, sea lo que sea, le ayudo a salir de ese aprieto, aunque de seguro ahora le esperaban peores cosas, Sasuke no se rendia así porque si.

La jornada del día había terminado. Sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama, pensaba en como de cierta manera Sai la salvo de Sasuke, eso la puso muy feliz, realmente Sai le estaba gustando.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego, la rebelde chica iba por un pasillo para irse a su salón de clases cuando ve a muchos chicos en frente de ella, se asustó, sabía que le harían daño, a pesar de todo aun tenia la tarjeta roja, pero fue todo lo contrario.

— Hola Haruno— saludó muy alegre uno chico.

Sakura se sorprendió y siguió caminando, se encontró con otros chicos que de igual manera la saludaron muy alegremente. Llegó a la cafetería aun muy sorprendida y confundida por lo que paso en el pasillo, de pronto vio que había unos hombres de mantenimiento borrando aquel feo letrero, Karin y sus amigas se acercaron muy emocionadas.

— Saku… mil disculpas por lo de ayer— dijo la chica de los anteojos— , pensamos que lo de ayer fue un poco fuerte, Uchiha-san se paso de los limites, nos da gusto que alguien lo ponga en su lugar. ¿Verdad?— preguntó muy feliz la chica.

— Si… — contestaron las otras dos.

Sakura aun seguía anonadada por esa nueva actitud de todas, aunque eso le tranquilizo. De igual forma, no podia bajar la guardia, eso no le garantizaba su tranquilidad.

* * *

La tienda de dangos más concurrida de aquel barrio, estaba ella con su amiga Hinata, limpiando el lugar para cerrarlo. La jornada había terminado y debían dejar todo en orden para el día siguiente.

— ¿Fiesta? — cuestionó Hinata.

— La fiesta de bienvenida de la señorita Tsudo. Me preguntaron que si me gustaría asistir— contestó muy alegre Sakura.

— ¿No es genial?— preguntó muy entusiasmada Hinata.

— Sí, creo— contestó con duda la chica de cabellos rosados.

— Desde que entraste a Konoha ¿Has asistido a alguna fiesta?— cuestionó nuevamente Hinata.

— No, a ninguna— contestó Sakura recogiendo una caja.

— ¡Entonces tienes que ir! Estoy muy feliz por ti— Comentó Hinata abrazando a Sakura de lado— , así todo el mundo podrá conocerte mejor.

— Pero, ¿Qué tipo de gente asistirá a la fiesta?— cuestionó ahora Sakura.

— Eso no importa— Contestó Hinata— . ¿No estará ese chico de ojos brillantes y obscuros?— cuestionó— . Si algo ocurre, él estará allí para ayudarte— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— No, no puedo esperar que pase algo así— contestó Sakura nerviosa.

— Aun así, deberías ir— concluyó Hinata con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura simplemente le contesto la sonrisa. Tal vez la idea no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

En la casa de los Haruno, estaban todos reunidos para cenar, como todos los días. Era una de las partes del día que Sakura amaba, convivir con su familia, al menos así se olvidaba de todas sus penas en la escuela.

— Si hubiera sabido hubiéramos ahorrado más para comprarle un lindo vestido a Sakura— comentó su madre.

— Bueno, al fin Sakura va a asistir a una de esas fiestas de la alta sociedad— comentó emocionado el padre de Sakura y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Ella solo los miraba con una gota en su rostro, su familia era tan peculiar.

— Mi hermanita va a ser de esas damas de la alta sociedad— comentó Konohamaru y de nueva cuenta todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

— No exageren tanto— contestó Sakura— . Las fiestas no son otra cosa que reuniones en donde puedes usar lo que sea de ropa— Comentó Sakura un poco fastidiada— , no necesitan ahorrar para comprarme un vestido.

— Claro que debemos— Comentó la señora Haruno— , además nunca se sabe donde puedes encontrar a tu príncipe azul.

Eso dejo muy pensativa a Sakura, pero al final salió una gran sonrisa de ella, no sonaba tan mala la idea... príncipe azul, suspiró levemente y siguieron comiendo muy tranquilamente todos.

* * *

La mansión Uchiha, un lugar tan grande que se podía escuchar el eco de tu voz, demasiado grande para la poca gente que la habita, ahí estaba Sasuke preparándose para salir, se puso un traje negro con bordado blanco, con cadenas de adorno, se miró por ultima vez en el espejo confirmando que había quedado bien, sin querer miro aquel vestido negro e inevitablemente pensó en la chica que lo uso, se quedó muy pensativo viéndolo, recordando la molestia que se había convertido pero reaccionó y se fue hacia la fiesta.

* * *

Estaba la chica de ojos verdes en su habitación buscando la mejor ropa para la fiesta, nada le convencía, definitivamente tenía que actualizar su guardarropa, por fin encontró unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca acompañada de un saco verde obscuro, sonrió y lo aparto de la ropa para ponérselo e ir a la fiesta. Para que mentir, estaba emocionada.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Konoha estaban los F4 esperando, Sai estaba muy pensativo sentado en una silla, mientras que Gaara miraba a las aeromozas y animando a Naruto que fuera a hablarles, a lo lejos se encontraba Sai y dos asientos después estaban Sasuke sentado. Sasuke miro a Sai con algo de resentimiento, Sai solo le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué están tan lejos los dos?— preguntó Naruto acercándose a ellos.

— Por nada en particular— contestó fríamente Sasuke.

— ¿Por nada en particular? Se supone que este es un día alegre— agregó Gaara.

— Llegara enseguida. ¿Nervioso por esperar?— le pregunto Naruto a Sai abrazándolo de lado.

— Silencio— contestó Sai con una sonrisa.

— Pero, ¿Por qué tarda tanto Tenten?— cuestionó Sasuke muy molesto.

Sai miró al frente y la vio llegar, venia Tenten con una gran sonrisa, aquella chica de cabellos largos y color chocolate, sus ojos del mismo color y muy brillantes, Sai sonrió muy emocionado, se puso de pie para recibir a la chica con un gran abrazo.

— Estoy en casa— comentó Tenten muy emocionada.

— Tenten— dijo Sai mientras la seguía abrazando.

Los demás F4 se acercaron para recibir a la chica. Su gran amiga de toda la vida.

— No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, te has puesto atractivo— comentó la chica mientras soltaba el abrazo y veía muy atenta a Sai.

— Te he extrañado mucho— dijo Sai alegremente.

— Yo también— contestó Tenten con una gran sonrisa, se acercó un poco a Sai y este la quería volver a abrazar pero Tenten se paso de largo para saludar a los otros chicos.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verlos— comentó Tenten a los demás chicos.

Abrazó a Naruto, se pasó con Gaara y de ahí abrazó a Sasuke.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verte— habló Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó Tenten.

— Bien, por supuesto— contestó con su superioridad de siempre, Tenten lo miraba un poco misteriosa.

— Algo no parece estar bien. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que te preocupe?— cuestionó Tenten algo preocupada a Sasuke.

— ¿Y ya tienes novio del país del rayo?— preguntó muy picaron Naruto para evitar que Sasuke se molestara por la pregunta y provocara un caos.

— No, aun no— Contestó Tenten— . ¿Y tu Sai? ¿Tienes novia?

— No— comentó cortantemente Sai.

— Eso no está bien. Tienes que experimentar el amor y la belleza del estar enamorado— le dijo muy seria Tenten a Sai.

— Bueno es hora de irnos— habló Gaara mirando su reloj.

* * *

En una gran mansión era la recepción de la fiesta, Sakura llegó al lugar, llevaba puesto lo que había elegido la noche anterior, iba muy contenta. Entró al lugar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio de qué tipo de fiesta era, una muy elegante, demasiado elegante, todas las chicas con un lindo vestido y los hombres con un traje, entró por completo, estaba totalmente sorprendida, se sentía como un pez pequeño en una gran pecera.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, todo el mundo comenzaba a observarla raro, se burlaban de su atuendo, no era el adecuado para estar en una fiesta de esas, y eso Sakura lo acababa de descubrir. De pronto se acercaron Karin y sus cómplices.

— Haruno-san, llegas tarde— comentó Tayuyá.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con un vestido de noche?— preguntó con ironía Karin.

— Pero, tú me dijiste que me podía vestir como yo quisiera— contestó algo confundida Sakura.

— Ah eso… solo bromeaba— concluyó la pelirroja con mucha malicia— , pero que no te apure, disfruta la fiesta.

— Son los F4— gritó una chica, todos voltearon a una de las entradas y ahí estaban los F4 a excepción de Sai, con su porte de siempre, vestidos muy elegantes. Comenzaron a caminar para entrar por completo al salón de la fiesta.

Sakura se fue al patio de la mansión en donde se encontraba una amplia piscina, estaba en una mesa degustando de los bocadillos de la fiesta, un chico de lejos la observaba, muy guapo por cierto. Se acercó hacia ella.

— Hola— saludó el chico.

— Hola— respondió Sakura.

— Veo que eres muy original— le comentó el chico a Sakura.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó algo sonrojada Sakura.

— La verdad es que ella es única— comentó Karin acercándose donde estaban ellos— , es famosa por eso en la escuela.

— Incluso se ha acostado con 5 hombres— comentó Tayuyá, las chicas comenzaron a burlarse y el joven se fue de ahí un poco asustado.

— Así que fueron ustedes quienes escribieron eso— dijo Sakura muy molesta.

— ¿Cómo puedes dudar de nosotras? — preguntó irónicamente Karin.

— ¿Qué les he hecho yo para que me traten así?— preguntó Sakura poniéndose de pie.

— Simplemente que no estás a nuestro nivel, no entiendo que haces en nuestra escuela— contestó Karin viendo a Sakura con repulsión.

— Porque mejor no te vas de aquí— Agregó Tayuyá— , antes de que tu querido Hanazawa-san te vea y se ría de ti.

Ese último comentario realmente le molesto, pero fue más su tristeza, solo el hecho de pensar que Sai podría burlarse de ella. De pronto todos comenzaron a gritar, al otro lado de la piscina que tenía un puente estaba Sai que llevaba del brazo a Tenten, todos fijaron su mirada en ellos, realmente iban elegantes, Sai con un traje totalmente en blanco y Tenten con un lindo vestido color perla. Y si la idea de que Sai pensara así de ella le dolio, su corazón se estremeció por completo al verlo con otra chica, verlo tan feliz y sonriente.

— Lo ves, Hanazawa-san ya tiene una mujer, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones— concluyó Karin con una gran sonrisa de malvada, en eso tomo una copa y tiro el liquido en la cabeza con cabellos rosas.

— Lo siento, se me cayó— se disculpo Karin con ironía.

También sus otras dos amigas repitieron la acción mojándola. Sakura se quedo perpleja, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y llorar, no tenia ánimos de defenderse, no después de ver a Sai con ella, con la chica que tanto admira.

— Ay querida, deberías irte no vayas a pescar un resfriado— le dijo muy burlonamente Karin.

— Si, vete, corre y llora— agregó Tayuyá y las chicas comenzaron a reír.

Todos los presentes y los F4 presenciaron esa escena de lejos, por alguna razón Sasuke se enojo al ver eso, la ira lo invadió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Sakura, no entendia bien el por qué, pero tenia que hacerlo, aunque le ganaron pues Sai se acercó primero.

— Pareces un poco mojada— le comentó Sai a Sakura muy tranquilo, Sasuke se paró en seco antes de llegar viendo lo que pasaba, en eso Sai levanto la mano con un pañuelo blanco ofreciéndoselo a Sakura para que se secara la cara. Sakura levanto lentamente las manos y tomo el pañuelo con mucha delicadez.

— Gracias— dijo muy tiernamente Sakura al chico pálido.

Sasuke se quedo muy sorprendido y un poco… molesto.

— Que ceremonia de bienvenida más interesante— comentó Tenten acercándose donde estaban Sakura y Sai.

— Tenten-san, que hermosa te ves hoy— dijo Karin acercándose a la chica seguida de sus amigas.

— Les quiero dar las gracias por haber venido a la fiesta— comentó Tenten con una gran sonrisa, las otras chicas estaban fascinadas de hablar con Tenten, pero de pronto la modelo agarro una botella de champagne y la abrió, el liquido salió disparado hacia las chicas y comenzó a mojarlas, en eso las tres niñas se hicieron para atrás y cayeron a la alberca, Sakura se quedó totalmente sorprendida, todos veían la escena divertidos y sorprendidos, en especial los F4.

* * *

— ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? — preguntó Sakura, la cual estaba en una gran habitación, con una bata de baño, mientras que Tenten estaba eligiendo ropa.

— Sai mencionó a una chica muy interesante— Contestó la modelo mientras seguía buscando un vestido en su guardarropa— , supe que eras tú en el momento que te vi.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó un poco extrañada Sakura mientras que Tenten agarraba un vestido muy lindo y caminaba a la sección de zapatos.

— Sai nunca ha mostrado interés alguno en las chicas y a ti incluso se ofreció a ayudarte— Comentó Tenten mientras buscaba un par de zapatos, Sakura vio el pañuelo que le dio Sai y se estremeció—. Qquizá, Sai se ha enamorado de ti.

— Eso no puede ser, eso nunca ocurriría— contestó la chica de pelo rosa muy nerviosa, siento su rostro arder al máximo.

— Ten. Ponte eso, por favor— dijo la modelo enseñándole el vestido un par de zapatos hermosos.

* * *

Estaban todos en el salón esperando a que la festejada regresara, los F4 estaban sentados juntos en cuatro sillas muy elegantes, de pronto bajaron por las escaleras Tenten junto con Sakura, dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos al ver el aspecto de Sakura.

Ella traía puestos unos zapatos de tacón color plata muy brillantes, un vestido largo color blanco de seda, era sin tirantes el vestido y el cabello un poco ondulado con un listón color blanco, un collar y aretes de diamantes, realmente lucia como una muñeca, todos la miraban impresionados por lo linda que lucía, hasta los F4, Sai no perdió el tiempo y se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Sakura.

— Te ves muy linda— le dijo Sai a Sakura con una linda sonrisa, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario y comenzó a sonreírle a Sai.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada a la chica, veía con enojo como ella sonreía tan feliz.

_— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo quieres que sonría con esto? — Gritó enojada Sakura viendo fijamente al Uchiha._

Recordó Sasuke apretando su puño, esa tipa como se atrevía a sonreír después de lo que le dijo, estaba molesto, era igual que cuando él la vistió elegante, ¿Por qué con Sai si sonreía y con él no? Sus ropas eran mas lujosas, mas bonitas y caras. Se puso de pie y se acercó donde estaba Sai.

— ¿Qué locura te ha causado el que te guste esta chica?— Preguntó Sasuke a su amigo realmente enojado— . Esta chica ha recibido la tarjeta roja.

— Eres tan molesto como siempre— comentó Tenten muy tranquila— . Sasuke-san, ¿no te parece que ella está muy linda?

— Incluso aunque seas Tenten, no te permito que me hables de ese modo— contestó Sasuke muy molesto acercándose a Tenten y a Sakura.

— Bien, entonces yo— Agregó Sai acercándose para ponerse en medio de Sasuke y las chicas— no te permito que le hables así a Tenten— lo dijo muy amenazador a su amigo viéndolo de frente.

Sasuke apretó el puño y le soltó un gran golpe a Sai que lo alejo de donde estaba, Sakura y Tenten se quedaron muy sorprendidas por lo que paso, los otros dos chicos F4 se acercaron atrás de Sasuke para tratar de calmarlo, Sai simplemente se tocaba el rostro donde fue atacado, giró para ver de frente a Sasuke y este se enojo aun mas, comenzó a caminar para darle otro golpe de nuevo pero Sakura reaccionó.

— Espera un momento— lo dijo empujando a Sasuke con fuerza, haciendo que también ella se cayera, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, boquiabiertos.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — comentó Gaara.

— Esto no esta tan mal— agregó Naruto muy sonriente.

Todos veían a los chicos que se cayeron, pero no era lo que esperaban ver, en la caída Sasuke giró y cayó arriba de Sakura de tal forma que sin poder evitarlo terminaron con sus labios unidos en un beso, ambos se veían a los ojos, se quedaron inmóviles, fue algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.


	3. Adios Hanazawa Sai

— ¿Se besaron?— gritó muy sorprendida Hinata.

Ambas se encontraban trabajando en la tienda de dangos, inmediatamente Sakura se acercó a ella tratando de callarla, había llamado la atención de unos clientes.

— No lo digas tan algo— regañó la de pelos rosas muy nerviosa.

— Pero, ¡eso es genial!, Sakura— contestó Hinata muy entusiasmada dándole codazos a Sakura por su gran acción.

— ¡No es genial!, ¡no está bien en absoluto!— comentó Sakura muy molesta e indignada.

— ¿Por qué?— Cuestionó Hinata muy confundida— . A ti te gusta ¿no?

* * *

— ¿Gustarme?, imposible— gritó Sasuke muy molesto a sus amigos quienes estaban jugando en la mansion Uchiha. Estaba harto que lo unico que comentaban era sobre eso.

* * *

— ¿No fue Hanazawa Sai al que besaste?— preguntó muy impresionada Hinata al comprender lo que realmente pasó.

— ¡Fue un momento horroroso!— contestó Sakura muy impactada y asustada recordando lo sucedido.

— Pero, ¿Por qué?— Cuestionó Hinata muy intrigada— . ¿Por qué alguien que te considera un enemigo querría besarte?

* * *

— Por eso pienso que hacen la pareja perfecta. ¿No te parece?— agregó Naruto muy divertido mientras movia una pieza del mahjong.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!— reclamó Sasuke muy molesto al rubio.

— Caerse y besarse por accidente, eso solo ocurre en los _fanfictions_— habló Gaara burlándose del moreno.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que bese a esa sucia pobretona a propósito?— Sasuke se exaltó poniéndose de pie.

* * *

— ¡Claro que eso es posible!— habló la rubia jefa de las chicas acercándose a ellas muy determinadamente.

— Tsunade-san— dijeron Hinata y Sakura con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

— Pero, ¿Por qué razón? — Cuestionó la rubia mirando fijamente a las chicas—, tu mayor enemigo te robo el primer beso para darte la mayor experiencia traumática en tu vida— La rubia miraba fijamente a su empleada— , entonces ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos— agregó muy emocionada.

— No puede ser— comentó Sakura muy impresionada y asustada.

— ¡Tu primer beso robado por el hombre al que más odias!— Dijo la rubia muy seria— ¡Y además delante del chico que te gusta!

— Tsunade-san, ¿no cree que esta siendo un poco dura con Sakura?— preguntó preocupada Hinata al ver un aura negra que se ponía en su amiga.

— Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer beso?— cuestionó la rubia muy intrigada a la chica, la cual se quedo sin palabras.

* * *

— ¡Ese no fue mi primer beso! —aclaró Sasuke un poco nervioso mientras veía a sus amigos sentados en los sillones.

— Pero si no me equivoco, en serio este ha sido tu primer beso— comentó Naruto muy pensativo.

— ¡Que te digo que no lo fue!— siguió reclamando Sasuke.

— Es la verdad Sasuke, te he visto con mujeres pero nunca he visto que las beses— dijo Gaara muy serio.

— Gaara tiene razón, nunca besas a ninguna chica, ¿Qué acaso estabas guardando tus labios para la mujer indicada? — preguntó Naruto con un tono muy picaron.

— ¡Claro que no!, idiota— explotó Sasuke algo nervioso y sentándose en el sillón para tomar un vaso de sake, se quedó muy pensativo. Pensándolo bien, ese realmente había sido su primer beso, normalmente Sasuke cuando estaba con mujeres no las besaba, sentía que eso era algo especial que solo se lo daría a la chica que se le mereciera, aunque también pensaba que no había ninguna chica merecedora de sus labios.

* * *

El trabajo habia terminado, asi que Sakura y su amiga caminaban en la calle camino a sus hogares, la chica de ojos verdes miraba aquel pañuelo que le ofreció Sai en la fiesta, lo veía con cierta melancolía y tristeza.

— ¡Ah!— soltó un gran suspiro Sakura— . Ya no podre volver a las escaleras de emergencia— dijo muy resignada mirando el pañuelo mientras caminaba junto con su amiga.

— Sakura, es tu oportunidad. ¿Por qué no se le confiesas tus sentimientos?— Sugirió su amiga viéndola con preocupación— . ¿No te parece?

— ¿Eh? — se asustó Sakura.

— "Aunque haya pasado eso, la única persona en mi corazón sigues siendo tú"— dijo Hinata imitando la voz de Sakura.

— ¡Como si yo pudiera decir eso!— dijo Sakura un poco molesta pero también nerviosa— . Además, ya tiene a Tenten-san— agregó con un poco de tristeza.

— Pero, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar, no debes perder las esperanzas— comentó Hinata para animar a su amiga— . Además, tú como sabes, a lo mejor si le gustas.

Sakura recordó cuando lucia aquel vestido elegante, las palabras de Sai— "Te ves muy linda"— repitió la chica.

— ¿Eh? –Hinata miro fijamente a su amiga.

— Él dijo que me veía linda— recordó con una gran sonrisa aquel momento, apretó fuertemente el pañuelo en su pecho.

— ¿Eh?— su amiga parecía más confundida.

— Hanazawa Sai— Relató la chica de ojos verdes— . Me miro tras haberme cambiado de ropa y dijo que estaba linda— terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Hinata sorprendida, Sakura asintió con la cabeza— . ¿El príncipe azul te dijo eso?— volvió a preguntar con más emoción, de nueva cuenta su amiga le confirmo.

* * *

Tres de los miembros de los F4 iban en una gran limosina blanca dando una vuelta en la ciudad. Solían hacer eso para no aburrirse.

— No puedo olvidarme de lo que me hizo Sai— gritó enojado Sasuke mientras tomaba sake en un vaso, sus otros dos amigos iban jugando ajedrez.

— No seas así, Sasuke. Deberías de perdonarlo— sugirió Naruto mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez.

— Si él se disculpa conmigo, lo perdonare— contestó con arrogancia el pelinegro haciendo que sus dos amigos rodaran los ojos.

* * *

— Bueno Hinata, nos vemos mañana— se despidió Sakura de su amiga para agarrar cada quien su camino a casa.

— Hasta mañana— se despidió Hinata caminando en la dirección contraria que Sakura que caminaba por la acera, veía a carros ir y venir, no les tomo mucha importancia.

— Eh, ¿esa no es Haruno Sakura?— preguntó Gaara mientras veía pasar a esa chica por la ventana de la limosina.

— ¿Deberíamos parar el coche, Sasuke?— preguntó con un tono muy picaron Naruto y una gran sonrisa de zorro, Sasuke giro disimuladamente a la ventana y la vio, veía como caminaba muy tranquila y sonriente, por alguna razón eso lo puso algo serio, más de lo que ya estaba, además de que se puso algo nervioso aunque supo ocultarlo muy bien.

— No seas idiota. El coche no se detiene— sentenció Sasuke con una gran seriedad. Aunque no podía dejar de ver a la chica, cuando el choche paso junto a ella, para Sasuke todo se volvió en cámara lenta, verla caminar, verla de nuevo, había algo dentro de él que hacía que cada vez que veía a esa chica despertara, pero no sabía que era.

* * *

En la mansión de los Tsudo, se encontraban Sai junto con Tenten cenando, estaban cerca de aquella piscina donde sucedió el accidente de la noche pasada. Sai siempre preferia la compañía de Tenten que sus amigos. Aunque a veces era mejor para él estar solo.

— Deberías arreglar las cosas con Sasuke— sugirió la chica de cabellos castaños mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante.

— Al final, se ha puesto muy susceptible— agregó Sai muy tranquilo mientras tomaba de su tasa.

— Tal vez sea así— dijo Tenten en un suspiro soltando la mano de Sai y tomando su tasa para darle un sorbo.

— Pero lo que me hizo enfadar fue como te habló— comentó Sai muy molesto, pero tranquilo.

— Pero— habló Tenten— , cuando Sasuke y Sakura se besaron ¿no estabas algo celoso de él?— preguntó Tenten muy sonriente y picaronamente.

— ¿Eh?— se sorprendió Sai.

— Ella te gusta, yo lo sé— Concluyó Tenten dejando su tasa en la mesa— . Deberías darte una oportunidad— y le regalo una linda sonrisa al chico.

— No lo puedo creer— comentó muy serio y triste a la vez el joven pálido.

— ¿Eh?— se confundió Tenten.

— Conoces mis verdaderos sentimientos— Dijo Sai viendo a la nada— y aun así insistes en que me busque a alguien— se levantó del lugar muy molesto— de verdad no te entiendo— Y sin más salió del lugar dejando a Tenten sola, la chica se levanto muy preocupada.

— ¡Sai!— gritó mientras lo seguía a la salida.

* * *

Al parecer Sakura no tenia suerte desde hace mucho tiempo, mientras seguía su caminata comenzó a llover lentamente, Sakura apresuró su paso para que la lluvia no la mojara mas, pero demasiado tarde, la lluvia había soltado toda su fuerza, tuvo que refugiarse en un hueco mientras pasaba todo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar quien se acercaba. Definitivamente, el mundo es muy pequeño.

—Sai, espera—gritó Tenten desesperada bajo la lluvia siguiendo al chico.

Cuando escuchó aquel grito se puso algo nerviosa, se asomó para ver de qué se trataba y como a diez metros de ella iba corriendo Sai hacia donde estaba ella, eso la puso muy nerviosa y emocionada, pero vio que atrás iba Tenten persiguiéndolo.

—Es por esto por lo que volví al país del rayo—gritó Tenten alcanzando a Sai, poco antes de que llegara en donde estaba Sakura, la cual se escondió para no ser vista, el chico se detuvo sin girar—. Porque quería vivir por mí misma—siguió diciendo Tenten quien se detuvo a dos metros de Sai, ambos estaban agitados por haber corrido y totalmente mojados—. He decidido volver allí—Sai giro para verla de frente—para realizar mi sueño de convertirme en una gran medico, para poder abandonar el apellido Tsudo—Sai la miraba muy atento y algo triste, mientras que Tenten se expresaba con cierta nostalgia en sus palabras—. No quiero depender de la fortuna que pueda heredar de la familia Tsudo, pero si quiero seguir viviendo en el país del rayo como una persona común y corriente.

Sai estaba muy serio y reflexionaba las palabras que le decía ella, mientras que Sakura escuchaba todo eso un poco triste. Esas palabras le habían llegado muy profundo y la dejaron muy pensativa.

* * *

Ya estaba toda la familia Haruno reunida en la mesa para cenar, como siempre su familia estaban platicando de cosas sin sentido, de como les fue en su día y demás. Sakura no dejaba de pensar en lo que escucho de aquella chica, no era fácil, ahora sabía que Sai sentía algo por ella, no quiso estar mucho en la mesa así que se fue de ahí sin decir más.

Entró a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, de nueva cuenta saco aquel pañuelo que le dio Sai, no podía dejar de verlo y de acariciarlo, lo apretaba contra su pecho y sacaba un lindo suspiro al pensar en el dueño de aquel pedazo de tela. Se levanto muy emocionada a lavar el pañuelo y a plancharlo, lo dejo impecable, quería devolvérselo a Sai muy limpio para que él se quedara con una grata sorpresa.

* * *

En la escuela llegó Sakura muy emocionada a aquellas escaleras de emergencia con la esperanza de encontrarse con él, pero no hubo nada, no hubo nadie. Se fue directo a la cafetería para ver si se lo encontraba ahí, pero tampoco estaba, se sentó en una mesa sola y siguió viendo el pañuelo, de pronto se acercaron Karin y su grupo de amigas, junto con otros chicos.

—Parece que Yamanaka Ino no volverá a la escuela—Comentó Karin sujetando sus lentes—. ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de venir? Es tu culpa que ella se haya ido.

Sakura se quedo en shock, no se esperaba que eso pasara, salió corriendo de ahí, tenía que confirmar que eso era verdad.

* * *

Una mansión muy grande, no tan grande como la Uchiha, pero aun así era linda, Sakura llego a la habitación de Ino y la vio ahí acostada muy deprimida,se sentó en una silla junto a la cama mientras que la rubia estaba sentada en la cama.

—Es verdad, no pienso volver a la escuela—comentó Ino cabizbaja.

—Lo siento, todo es culpa mía—agregó Sakura muy triste.

—No—contestó Ino muy tranquila—. Sakura-chan, escuche que en la fiesta te besaste con Uchiha-san. ¿Es verdad?—preguntó muy intrigada la rubia.

—¿Qué beso? Eso fue un accidente—contestó inmediatamente Sakura con un poco de vergüenza.

Ino la miro y se dio cuenta de que había algo mas, se molesto con esa actitud y le dio la espalda a Sakura y no entendía, pero no quería tomar las cosas mal, así que quiso creer que ella quería descansar así que se despidió y se fue del lugar, cuando se fue Ino giro para ver el lugar que usaba Sakura el cual fulminaba con una mirada muy aterradora.

* * *

Sakura salió corriendo del lugar, como se había salido de la escuela sin permiso tenía que regresar, pero la casa de Ino si estaba muy lejos de ahí, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban cuando iba a cruzar un paso peatonal un choche se detuvo enfrente de ella, cosa que le asusto mucho a la chica, la cual se detuvo viendo aquel auto, de pronto se bajo el vidrio de la puerta de atrás.

—Lo que me faltaba—dijo la chica con un rostro de fastidio al ver quien estaba en ese auto, Sasuke Uchiha.

En eso voltio Sasuke a ver quien estaba afuera, según él no se había dado cuenta, pero en realidad la había visto correr de lejos y ordeno al chofer que la interceptara en aquel paso de peatones.

—¡Oh! Eres tú—Dijo Sasuke muy serio y como si no supiera nada de nada—. Que coincidencia.

—Si te detienes aquí los peatones se molestaran—comentó Sakura para poder cambiar de tema y así poder librarse de él.

—Así que te saltas las clases, ¿eh?—comentó Sasuke bajándose del auto.

—A ti que te importa, además también tú te estás saltando las clases—dijo Sakura tratando de defenderse.

—Pues yo ya me voy a clases—dijo Sasuke.

—A si, pues yo también ya me voy—dijo Sakura dando media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

—Eh, espera… —gritó Sasuke y Sakura se detuvo—El otro día cuando me besaste… —comentó Sasuke mientras Sakura se quedaba petrificada escuchando—Estabas buscando ese beso ¿no?—preguntó con mucha arrogancia el chico a lo que Sakura reaccionó y se dio media vuelta muy indignada.

—¿Has perdido el juicio, idiota? La verdad es que no te entiendo—dijo muy molesta pero también confundida, harta de esa situación comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él.

—Te llevo a la escuela—dijo Sasuke, más que como pregunta como una orden, cosa que molesto mucho a Sakura.

—No, gracias, puedo llegar caminando—dijo Sakura para seguir caminando.

—Oye, espera—dijo Sasuke mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!—gritó Sakura mientras forcejeaba con el chico, pudo soltarse y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de ahí, Sasuke se quedo muy confuso, pero tuvo un impulso y comenzó a seguirla.

Ambos corrían por la acera, Sakura era rápida, así que le costó mucho a Sasuke alcanzarla. Cruzó un auto deportivo que cruzaba cerca de donde corrían Sasuke y Sakura, iba una pareja.

—Mira, ¿ese no es Sasuke?—preguntó el hombre que iba conduciendo, veía correr a Sasuke tras una jovencita.

—Ese Sasuke, no cambia, creo que tendré que darle otra lección—dijo ahora la chica que iba en el lugar del copiloto.

El auto dio vuelta en U de una forma estrepitosa y se fue en dirección a donde iban los dos jóvenes. Sasuke seguía a Sakura rápidamente, no se explicaba como una chica fuera más rápida que él, al parecer el alcohol ya hizo su trabajo en su cuerpo, un coche deportivo los adelanto, pero él no le dio mucha importancia y vio como ella giraba en una esquina, sabía que ya la alcanzaría, giro en la esquina.

—Sasuke, no seas tan engreído—escuchó el pelinegro al mismo tiempo en el que recibió un golpe en la cara, inmediatamente Sasuke cayó al suelo, de nuevo aquella escena, de nuevo lo golpeaban, Sakura se detuvo para ver qué pasaba, se quedó anonadada con lo que vio, era una mujer la que lo golpeaba.

Sasuke estaba en el suelo y giro para ver al causante de eso, cuando levanto la cara recibió una patada en la cara. Sakura seguía viendo sorprendida por la escena que veía, aquella chica giro para darle la espalda a Sasuke que aun seguía en el suelo, ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Sakura, la cual estaba aterrada, sorprendida, pero a la vez alegre de que aquella chica le quitara de encima a Sasuke, aquella mujer miro hacia un coche estacionado cerca con un hombre recargado, Sakura sentía que ya los conocía, aquel hombre se acerco a la mujer.

—¿Eh? Dile a tu mujer que se calme, hermano—gritó Sasuke poniéndose de pie mientras limpiaba una línea de sangre en su boca.

—¿Hermano?—Sakura veía a esas dos personas, el joven alto, apuesto, muy elegante, ojos y cabello color negro, mientras que ella era alta, delgada muy elegante y de cabello azul.

Aquellas dos personas se le acercaron a Sakura y cuando las tuvo más cerca por fin pudo recordar, son esas mismas personas que vio en unas fotografías en la mansión Uchiha. La mujer de cabellos azules se le acerco a Sakura muy sonriente.

—Hola—saludó aquella linda mujer. Sakura aun seguía impactada por lo que paso, no comprendía del todo.

* * *

Llegaron a la escuela en aquel lujoso auto, solo iban aquella mujer y Sakura, al parecer los hermanos se quedaron platicando y reflexionando sobre lo que paso, cuando llegaron a la puerta todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados por ver llegar a aquel carro.

—¿Por qué Haruno Sakura viene junto con Konan-san?—preguntó molesta la pelirroja de Karin.

Se estacionó en la entrada de la escuela y Sakura se bajo del carro, Konan hizo lo mismo y se fue al lado de la pequeña adolecente.

—Me puedes encontrar siempre en esta dirección—dijo Konan mientras le daba una tarjeta de presentación.

—Si—Sakura tomo el papel, no sabía que decir, si darle las gracias o salir corriendo asustada, miro el papel y se impresiono—. ¿Suna?—preguntó impresionada.

—Si me llamas acudiré rápidamente a ti—dijo la chica de cabellos azules subiéndose a su automóvil.

—¿Eh?—veía Sakura a la chica ya arriba del auto.

—Estaré unos días en Konoha, cuando pueda te llamo para ir a comer ¿de acuerdo?—dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Disculpa, ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?—cuestionó la chica un poco tímida.

—Parece ser que mi tonto cuñadito te ha estado dando problemas, más bien diría, me recuerdas mucho a mí—agregó con una linda sonrisa mientras encendía el auto.

—Pero si tú y yo ni nos parecemos físicamente, es decir… —dijo confundida la chica de ojos jade.

Konan soltó una risa muy alegre—Sasuke puede que sea algo duro, pero quizás realmente este enamorado de ti, Sakura-chan—agregó muy seria.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió mucho Sakura por ese comentario.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos. Llámame cuando quieras—y se fue en su coche, todos estaban impresionados por ver a una de las personas más importantes de Konoha.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Sakura en un susurro.

* * *

Iban entrando Sasuke y el otro joven parecido a Sasuke a una habitación en la mansión Uchiha. Aquel hombre mayor, tan sereno y tranquilo como siempre.

—Deberías controlar más a tu mujer Itachi, ¿ya viste como me dejo la cara?—gritó Sasuke arrojándose a un enorme sillón. Estaba bastante irritado.

—Ya cálmate, no fue para tanto—comentó tranquilamente Itachi.

—Más respeto jovencito—Comentó Konan la cual estaba en el fondo en un sillón leyendo una revista—. ¡Hola mi amor!—saludó a su esposo.

Ambos Uchiha se acercaron a la mujer por un lado Sasuke se sentó en un sillón para dos personas e Itachi se sentó junto a su mujer en un sillón de tres personas.

—¿Qué pasó Sasuke? ¿Aun sigues molesto?—Preguntó muy irónica su cuñada—. Mis disculpas por lo de antes.

—Bueno, ya como sea—dijo Sasuke volviendo a su estado de ánimo normal—. Y ¿a que han vuelto a Konoha?

—Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa de Konan—comentó Itachi muy tranquilo.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo duraran aquí?—cuestionó el Uchiha menor.

—Una semana—dijo Itachi sacando su móvil ya que estaba recibiendo una llamando—, disculpen—se levantó del asiento y salió de aquella habitación dejando a Konan y a Sasuke solos, los cuales estaban muy serios.

—Entonces, Sasuke—Konan se sentó junto al chico.

—Hmp—dijo sin decir más el pelinegro.

—¿Te gusta esa chica?—preguntó muy risueña la joven.

—¿Eh?—dijo Sasuke muy serio.

—Estoy hablando de esa chica, Sakura-chan, a la que estabas persiguiendo—le comento Konan mientras miraba fijamente a su cuñado.

—¿A qué viene tu pregunta?—Contestó Sasuke fríamente—. Eso nunca sucederá.

Konan lo miró y comenzó a hacerle ojitos, Sasuke se sonrojo muy poco, cosa que la chica no noto.

—Si no eres un poco más amable con ella, te acabara dejando—le dijo un poco más seria Konan.

Eso dejo muy pensativo a Sasuke, en realidad no sabía bien lo que le pasaba con aquella chica, pero lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, estaba Sakura caminando por aquel pasillo que lleva a las escaleras de emergencias, llevaba el pañuelo en las manos, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, así que tomo aire y se fue caminando a aquella puerta, no se dio cuenta que a su espalda estaba Sasuke Uchiha observándola.

Abrió la puerta y entró, bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a el primer nivel y se asomo para ver si se encontraba Sai, pero no estaba, miro hacia afuera y dio un gran suspiro.

—Quiero verte de nuevo—dijo en una voz lo suficientemente alta para que alguien la escuchara, se escucho un ruido, la puerta se había abierto, eso alerto a Sakura.

—¿A quién quieres ver de nuevo?—preguntó Sai mientras bajaba a donde estaba ella, se recargo en la pared como siempre viendo hacia el exterior, Sakura por su parte apretaba el pañuelo.

—Bueno, yo… —pero fue interrumpida.

—Tenten-san está muy ocupada arreglando sus asuntos antes de volver al país del rayo.

—Entonces se va—Comentó Sakura guardando el pañuelo—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Ella es ese tipo de personas que si quieren hacer algo, nada los detiene—comento Sai dando una gran sonrisa, típica de él, pero esta vez no era como siempre, había un dolor oculto en esa mascara de felicidad, Sakura lo noto y se puso cabizbaja, le daba tristeza ver a Sai así.

Mientras platicaban, cuenta no se dieron de que Sasuke los observaba desde la puerta donde ellos entran a ese lugar, Sasuke aun no comprendía porque cuando los vio juntos sintió algo extraño, un vacio dentro de él, una desesperación que no supo a que se debía, no quiso tomarle mucha importancia y mejor se alejo del lugar para que nadie lo viera.

—¿Quieres verla?—preguntó Sai muy tranquilo.

—¿Eh? –contestó Sakura.

—¿Quieres volver a ver a Tenten? Hace rato comentaste que querías ver a alguien de nuevo, ¿es a Tenten?

—Ah, si—sonrió algo nerviosa, pero aliviada de que no descubriera a quien se refería.

* * *

—Disculpe señorita, el joven Hanazawa vino a visitarla—entró un señor ya de edad avanzada a una habitación en donde estaba Tenten, tras de él iban Sakura y Sai.

—Hola—saludó alegremente Tenten.

—Hola—contestaron al unisón Sai y Sakura.

—Quiere darte las gracias por lo que paso en la fiesta—comenzó a hablar Sai.

—No hace falta—contestó amablemente Tenten.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Aun sigue molesta?—preguntó Sai.

—Ha acabado aceptando—contestó un poco seria la chica de coletas.

—Bueno, voy a saludar a tu madre—dijo Sai saliendo de la habitación.

—Está un poquito desordenado pero puedes pasar—dijo Tenten volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Realmente te estás preparando para marcharte—dijo Sakura un poco tímida viendo como Tenten preparaba unas maletas.

—Todavía me falta una semana, pero es mejor tener todo preparado—comentó mientras doblaba una ropa.

—Entonces te vas para siempre—dijo Sakura un poco triste.

—Es lo que he decidido—contestó con una gran sonrisa.

La chica de cabellos rosa comenzó a observar esa gran habitación, era tan grande y espaciosa, mas grande que su propia casa, pero su mirada se detuvo en dos fotografías, en una estaban cuatro niños y una niña y en la otra la misma niña con uno de los niños. Era obvio de quien se trataba.

—Esos somos los F4 y yo de niños—Le dijo Tenten ya que vio como se intereso por esa fotografía—, la otra de de Sai y mía—agregó.

—Ese es el tipo de sonrisa que jamás le he visto—Comentó Sakura viendo que en la segunda fotografía Sai sonreía como nunca, siempre sonríe, pero esa sonrisa era única y especial—. A él realmente le gusta ella, desde siempre—dijo en un susurro para ella sola y con un poco de tristeza.

Medito por un momento, a pesar de que le daba tristeza aceptar que Sai jamas seria para ella, pero tenia que hacer algo para verlo feliz.

—Tenten-san, por favor no te vayas al país del rayo—Dijo casi en un grito—, hazlo por Hanazawa Sai, él realmente te aprecia, siempre sonríe, pero cuando tú estás con él su sonrisa cambia, es más dulce y más tierna, por favor no te vayas, quédate aquí—dijo en un tono muy suplicante.

Sai terminó de saludar a la madre de Tenten y se dispuso a volver con las chicas, camino lento y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que tenían ambas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo—Contestó Tenten muy seria—, yo ya tome una decisión y es lo que me hace feliz, seguir mi camino. ¿Lo comprendes?

—Si, lo comprendo—contestó Sakura más tranquila.

* * *

Salió de la casa de Tenten, esas palabras la dejaron pensando, nunca pensó en ella solo en él. Ella tenia derecho de irse y hacer su vida como mejor le pareciera. Sai se encontraba recargado en una pared y detuvo a Sakura algo serio, mas de lo normal.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Sai.

—Yo solo… -dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

—Hazme un favor y no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos—Sentenció Sai—. O dime de que sirvió, nada va a cambiar.

—Lo… lo siento—esas palabras le dolieron a Sakura, salió corriendo del lugar, sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, soltó su llanto amargamente, se sentía tan mal, que Sai pensara que lo único que hiso fue para meterse en lo que no le importa, ella realmente quería ayudar, pero salió todo mal, se sentía culpable de todo.

* * *

El heredero Uchiha aun seguía muy afectado, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿por qué aquella chica le afectaba tanto?, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? Aquella niña solo es una plebeya, seguía pensando, pero el coraje que tenia al haberla visto con Sai lo invadió totalmente, llego a un antro, quería distraerse, tomar, tener chicas, pero no podía, no estaba cómodo, lo único que pudo hacer fue desahogarse golpeando a un grupo de chicos que estaban en aquel lugar, golpeaba uno por uno, al igual que recibía una paliza de aquellos chicos, pero eso no le importo, quería desquitarse, quería dejar de pensar en esa _pelirosa_.

* * *

En el aeropuerto internacional de Konoha, muchas personas esperando para salir del país, otras llegando apenas. Ahí se encontraban Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara.

—Tenten—Llamo Sasuke a la chica—, sobre lo que paso en la fiesta… —dijo el pelinegro un poco incomodo ya que usualmente no pedía disculpas, pero sabía cuando aceptar sus errores.

—Lo entiendo—contestó Tenten con una sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

—Venimos a desearte lo mejor—agregó Naruto acercándose a ese par.

—Les deseo lo mismo, a los tres—contestó Tenten acercándose a los otros jóvenes—, le dicen adiós a Sai de mi parte—dijo con un poco de seriedad. Giro para ver un panel donde marcaban los vuelos, suspiro y comenzó a caminar, le podía no despedirse de Sai, pero no podía detenerse por él.

—¡Tenten-san!—gritó alguien a lo lejos y la chica de ojos chocolates giro, era Sakura corriendo hacia donde estaba, Tenten sonrió y fue acercándose también a ella, mientras que los F4 veían la escena, Sasuke era el más atento.

—Has venido—dijo Tenten cuando Sakura se acerco.

—Lo siento, llego tarde—comentó Sakura un poco agitada por haber corrido, se quedo seria y vio al fondo donde estaban los chicos, pero vio que faltaba alguien—. ¿Hanazawa Sai?—preguntó Sakura.

—No ha venido—Comentó un poco seria Tenten—, todavía sigue siendo como un niño—comentó un poco mas sonriente—. Bueno, es hora de irme—Agregó Tenten muy sonriente—muchas gracias por haber venido—comenzó a caminar a la salida para abordar el avión, agitaba su mano despidiéndose de todos, igual Sakura agitaba su mano hasta que la silueta de aquella chica desapareció, la niña de cabellos rosados soltó un gran suspiro.

—¡Sai!—escuchó Sakura, era Naruto que estaba enfrente de ella, viendo para su dirección, Sakura giro y ahí lo encontró el chico pálido, todos los F4 se acercaron al chico mientras que Sakura simplemente los veía de lejos.

—¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?—preguntó Gaara.

—Desde hace una hora—contestó Sai con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué no te acercaste?—preguntó Naruto un poco molesto con su amigo.

—Quería observarlos—contestó Sai.

—Serás un idiota—gritó Sakura—. ¡Ve tras de ella!—ordenó mientras corría hasta donde estaba Sai—. Si la amas, debes de ir tras ella—agregó un poco seria. Sai solo la observaba muy serio—. ¿Te conformaras con solo verla?—Gritó Sakura muy enfadada—. ¿y tú te consideras un hombre?

— Lo voy a hacer— habló Sai al ver que Sakura se callaba.

— ¿Eh?— agregó Sakura.

— Me voy al país del rayo— contestó muy sonriente Sai, con aquella sonrisa que solo Tenten le provocaba, mostrando un boleto de avión.

— Sai— dijo Gaara sorprendido por la noticia.

— Debe estar bromeando— dijo Naruto aun sin creer lo que escucho.

— Haruno— Sai se acerco a la chica— , realmente admiro tu determinación— Ambos se miraban fijamente— . Gracias a tí comprendí muchas cosas— Agregó el chico pálido— . Gracias— y diciendo esto se acerco a ella, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, Sai se acerco a su frente y le deposito un casto beso, eso sorprendió a Sakura y a los otros chicos, sobre todo a un pelinegro que observaba atentamente.

Sai se alejo de Sakura y comenzó a caminar a la salida para abordar el avión, se detuvo junto a sus amigos para despedirse.

— Mucha suerte, Sai— comentó Gaara.

— Si, cuídate mucho, y compra muchas cosas y toma muchas fotos, ¡de veras!— agregó Naruto muy entusiasmado.

Sai miro a Sasuke el cual estaba muy callado, Sai comprendió a la perfección, sabía que Sasuke no era muy elocuente, pero en su despedida, Sakura miraba con algo de enojo a Sasuke, como era posible que no se despidiera de su amigo, Sai comenzó a caminar.

— Si alguien te molesta en Kumoga, avísanos e iremos los tres de inmediato— dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, Sai giro para verlo, comprendía que eso era un "que te vaya bien" y para Sai escuchar eso era suficiente, Sakura se sorprendió, veía como ambos chicos se miraban con sus clásicas sonrisas, sabía que ellos en esa sonrisa se comunicaban y decían todo lo que sentían, simplemente las palabras sobraban, Sai le dedico una última sonrisa a la chica y continuo su camino, Sakura se sentía extraña, por un lado triste, sabía que había perdido a su primera ilusión de amor, pero feliz, porque sabía que él estaría feliz junto a ella, pero de pronto su mirada se puso en la del otro pelinegro, algo raro sentía, algo que le agradaba mucho, pero también le aterraba.

* * *

Sakura estaba en su trabajo acomodando las cosas para ya cerrar, le contaba a Hinata lo sucedido con Sai y lo que pasó con Sasuke. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas esos últimos días.

— Mi opinión sobre él ha cambiado un poquito— comentó Sakura muy tranquila.

— Eso si no me lo esperaba— agregó Hinata.

— Vaya, ese chico parece que está lleno de sorpresas— Dijo Tsunade viendo hacia la entrada— , todos los hombres que conocí solían ponerse una "mascara de tigre"— Siguió diciendo con un poco de nostalgia en su voz— , así parecían que eran fuertes y agresivos, sin embargo, en el fondo había un gran corazón.

— ¿Mascara de tigre?— cuestionaron ambas chicas un poco confundidas por la anécdota que contaba su jefa.

— Él no dejaba que nadie más viera su propia soledad— Dijo Tsunade con un gran suspiro— , por eso yo era la única que podía comprenderlo— dijo esto y fue saliendo de la habitación un tanto dramática dejando a sus empleadas mas confundidas que nunca.

— No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de decir— comentó Hinata, ambas chicas tenían una gotita en su cabeza.

— Al fin y al cabo no pude devolvérselo— dijo Sakura en un gran suspiro viendo el pañuelo.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en una sala de estar viendo la televisión, cambiaba de canal cada tres segundos, no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso en el aeropuerto, ¿Por qué Sai beso a Sakura? ¿Qué tiene esa chica? Esas preguntas lo atormentaban.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Konan sentándose junto al chico— . ¿y ahora qué te pasa, por qué andas de tan mal humor?

— Hmp— contestó secamente Sasuke— . Sai se fue al país del rayo, a seguir a Tenten.

— Oh, así que era eso, Sai hizo lo correcto— comentó Konan quitándole el control a Sasuke para cambiarle de canal.

— Claro que no, dejo a sus amigos por ir tras ella— contestó Sasuke mientras le quitaba el control a Konan.

— Cuando amas a alguien quieres hacer lo que sea por esa persona, hacer sacrificios, como alejarte de tus amigos— Comentó la chica de cabello azul viendo a Sasuke— . Cuando ames a alguien de verdad, entenderás lo que te digo.

Sasuke giro y la vio atentamente mientras que ella le sonreía. Se estaba hartando de esa situación.

— Pero por mientras, deberías atesorar a la persona que te gusta en este momento, así como yo con tu hermano.

— Eh, ¿hablaban de mi? — preguntó Itachi acercándose a ellos, Konan se levanto y lo recibió con un gran beso, Sasuke siempre había visto eso como algo tonto y cursi, pero esas palabras que le decía su cuñada, realmente comprendía algo, algo que no se esperaba.

* * *

Un día nuevo, Sakura se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela, era la hora del almuerzo así que se dispuso a comer, abrió su bento, dio gracias por la comida, se disponía a comer cuando la interrumpieron.

— Que lastima que Sai-san se haya ido— dijo Karin muy engreída.

— Tenten-san ya se fue— agregó Tayuyá.

— Konan-san muy pronto se ira— finalizó la otra chica.

— Parece que todos los que te defienden se han ido— comentó Karin con una gran sonrisa malévola, Sakura no soportaba mas.

— Si quieren pelea, adelante— Gritó Sakura poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a las chicas— , no los necesito para defenderme.

— No te hagas la que… — dijo Karin pero no pudo terminar ya que fue arrojada al suelo, Sasuke había llegado para ponerse enfrente de Sakura, Karin se quedo sorprendida no podía creer lo que había pasado.

— Oh, Sasuke-san me ha arrojado sin querer— dijo Karin tratando de justificar el acto violento, sus amigas se acercaron a ella para ayudarla.

— Cierra la boca, estúpida— gritó Sasuke viendo a las chicas gritonas y volviendo la mirada a Sakura que estaba frente a él, algo confundida y asustada. Sasuke suspiro y trago saliva, ¿Cómo decírselo?

— Bien…— dijo Sasuke un poco serio, pero también nervioso.

— ¿Eh?— Sakura no entendía nada.

— Domingo, 1 de la tarde, en la plaza del centro, cerca de la estatua del hokage— dijo Sasuke muy serio y con la mirada penetrante, se fue de ahí sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Todos en la cafetería veían la escena, no podían creer, Sasuke le había pedido una cita a Sakura, una cita a alguna chica, Sasuke por lo usual no pide citas, simplemente se enreda con las chicas, dejándolas para ir tras otra chica.

— ¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke le pidió una cita a esta chica pobretona?— preguntaba Karin preocupada y con el llanto a punto a salir.

— Eso significa que quiere quedar con ella— agregó Tayuyá igual de impactada que su prima. Las tres chicas se miraron y soltaron un gran grito. Sakura aun seguía en shock, pero ese grito la despertó, salió corriendo del lugar para alcanzar al pedante de Sasuke, lo alcanzo en un pasillo y comenzó a correr tras él.

— Este… -dijo Sakura para que Sasuke se detuviera.

— Hmp— dijo Sasuke girando para ver a la chica.

— ¿Qué fue lo de ahorita?— cuestionaba la chica.

— Creo que quedo muy claro— contestó Sasuke fríamente.

— Bueno… es que… — decía Sakura algo nerviosa.

— Eres una molestia— comentó Sasuke, cosa que a Sakura la impresiono, no dijo nada eso realmente la puso triste. Sasuke noto su rostro y supo que dijo algo que no quería decir— . Hmp. Solo jugaba, nos vemos— finalizo eso y se fue dejando a la chica confundida, realmente confundida.

* * *

Llego el domingo, Sasuke llego a aquella plaza 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, se sentó en una banca que estaba junto a la estatua del hokage, veía su reloj, estaba esperando a Sakura. Era algo muy dificil para él, hacer algo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero necesitaba aclarar lo que le pasaba con esa chica, por mas molesto que fuera.

— ¡Si no llega en 15 minutos me largo!— sentenció el chico muy serio.

* * *

— ¿No es hoy?— Cuestionó Hinata mientras caminaba junto con Sakura en el centro de la ciudad— . ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir?

— ¿Por qué debería mal gastar mi domingo con un tipo como él?— Preguntó Sakura un poco molesta— . Además me llamo molestia, ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

— Si no vas, va a tomar una seria venganza— agregó Hinata.

— No importa, que espere todo lo que tenga que esperar— dijo Sakura viendo el cielo que se estaba nublando. Sakura vestía un pantalón de mezclilla junto con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta color hueso y una bufanda del mismo color de su cabello junto con un morral de muchos colores, mientras que Hinata una chamarra verde junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una bufanda negra.

— Ah, mira, ¡qué lindo!— dijo Hinata y corrió para ver de cerca un anaquel con varias figuras de porcelana, Sakura se quedo un poco seria y distraída, miro su reloj de mano y vio que era la 1 en punto, dio un gran suspiro y se acerco a Hinata.

Las chicas se fueron de ese lugar y entraron a una tienda de ropa, comenzaron a ver accesorios, blusas, etc. Hinata estaba muy entusiasmada tomando cuanta cosa se le cruzara. No era muy amante de eso, pero le habian pagado y podia aprovechar comprar cosas para ella y sus seres queridos. Sakura trataba de animarse, realmente era algo que le facinaba, las compras, pero Sasuke llegaba a su mente cada minuto y era algo complicado concentrarse.

— ¡Mira Hinata! Este— dijo Sakura mostrándole una blusa blanca con adornos de perla.

— Sakura, mira este— y la chica se fue a otro lado a ver un saco que le pareció encantador, Sakura se quedo un poco seria, miro de nuevo su reloj, era la séptima vez que lo miraba, soltó un gran suspiro y fue a alcanzar a su amiga.

Y así pasaron el tiempo divirtiéndose y comprando varias cosas, comieron golosinas de todo tipo. Pasaban los minutos, horas…

Las chicas se encontraron una maquina de regalos, de esas que echas una moneda y con una palanca tomas algún regalo. Hinata jugó y saco un muñeco muy extraño, era un muñeco con forma de hombre, tipo los muñecos de acción, con un pantalón y uno estupendo cuerpo, pero lo curioso de ese muñeco era que tenia puesta una máscara de tigre.

— Es la máscara de tigre— comentó Sakura viendo la nueva adquisición de su amiga. Hinata le quito la máscara y vio que el muñeco tenía una cara muy linda, muy simpática— . ¡qué lindo!— agregó Sakura.

— Es como lo dijo Tsunade-san el otro día, aquel hombre que tiene la máscara de tigre, que es rudo y fuerte, pero que no es capaz de demostrarle a cualquiera su propia soledad— de pronto Sakura vio como afuera empezaba a llover, sin querer recordó a Sasuke, aquel día en el aeropuerto, comenzó a sentirse preocupada, vio su reloj nuevamente y vio que eran las 4:03 pm. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho, una necesidad de ir a ver si él estaba ahí.

— Lo siento, Hinata— dijo Sakura, rápidamente comenzó a correr, saco un paraguas que traía en su morral, sabía que era temporada de lluvia así que siempre cargaba con uno.

— ¡Espera Sakura!— gritó Hinata, pero su amiga no le hizo caso, siguió corriendo, un impulso, eso era lo que tenia, un impulso por ir a ver a ese chico, por ver si se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Realmente quiere quedar conmigo?— se preguntaba a sí misma mientras corría, recordaba todo lo que había pasado con aquel chico, no lo entendía bien, pero una cosa si tenía clara, quería verlo— . ¡No puede ser!, ya es muy tarde, no creo que aun siga ahí.

Llego al lugar de la cita, mas no se acerco a la estatua, la veía de lejos, veía gente pasar, correr para cubrirse de la lluvia.

— ¡Definitivamente no estará!— concluyó muy agitada por haber corrido, observaba por todos lados, quería asegurarse de que él no estaba ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio ahí, recargado en aquella estatua, con la mirada baja, esperándola, a pesar de la lluvia, a pesar de que ya era tarde.

— Increíble— la chica estaba sorprendida, ahí se encontraba, estaba esperándola— . ¿Por qué?— Dijo mientras lo veía, no se lo podía creer aun— . ¿Por qué aun sigue esperándome?


	4. Tienes que creerme

Como les dije, subiría mas seguido los capítulos que tengo jeje, bueno espero hacerlo aun mas seguido, por lo pronto los dejo con el siguiente capitulo…

* * *

Sakura comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde estaba Sasuke recargado, se veía totalmente empapado, sus labios temblaban ligeramente por el frio, no sabía cómo acercarse, ¿Qué podía decirle?, se sintió molesta con ella misma por comenzar a tenerle lástima, pero no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

—Ho…la—dijo con un poco de miedo, se había acercado hasta quedar a dos metros de él, miró fijamente al chico. Sasuke levantó la mirada, la vio frente a él, sintió algo raro en su interior, una gran paz.

—Haruno—gritó con mucho coraje, pero a la vez con alegría, si había ido Sakura a la cita. Un impulso hizo que se acercara a ella, Sakura comenzó a retroceder, tenía miedo de que fuera a golpearla o algo peor, pero no fue así, Sasuke la abrazó dejando totalmente impactada a la chica. Él estaba temblando de frío, completamente mojado de pies a cabeza, ese abrazo duro unos segundos, eternos segundos, era una sensación extraña, con mucha calidez.

—Un momento—reaccionó ella arrojando a Sasuke lejos de su cuerpo—. Abrazarme así tan de repente, ¿qué demonios intentas conseguir?—cuestionó muy molesta mientras acomodaba el paraguas, Sasuke la veía fijamente, ni él entendía por qué lo había hecho.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tan tarde?—preguntó con algo de molestia fingida, tratando de cambiar el tema del abrazo.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo iba a venir? Para empezar, nunca estuve de acuerdo con todo esto—contestó muy molesta.

—¡Ay por dios! Cuando te lo dije ni siquiera te negaste—agregó Sasuke con algo de indignación.

—Eres un… ¡Ah!—gritó Sakura y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, sin embargo escuchó un estornudo que hizo que girara para ver qué pasaba, Sasuke se agachó un poco y se abrazó para tratar de darse algo de calor, estaba demasiado helado, esa imagen de cierta forma conmovió a la chica y la preocupó. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y de pronto dejo de sentir la lluvia, miró hacía arriba y se encontró a Sakura junto a él.

—Vamos a tomar un té caliente—comentó la chica más calmada.

—Realmente eres una molestia—contestó Sasuke temblando, vio la expresión que hizo Sakura, apenas iba a articular algo la chica cuando él la interrumpió—. Bien, vamos—dijo y comenzó a caminar dejando muy confundida a la chica.

—Oye, espera—gritó Sakura mientras lo seguía.

* * *

La lluvia dejó de caer y todos guardaban sus paraguas tranquilamente. Sasuke aún seguía caminando mientras que Sakura lo seguía un poco más atrás. Sakura comenzó a molestarse, odiaba la actitud de ese engreído, pero debía ser un poco paciente, sea lo que sea, por su culpa está así. Corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y ponerse al frente del chico.

—¡Mira! Entremos a este lugar—dijo con una linda sonrisa señalando un edificio en el cual servían té—. El té de aquí es muy delicioso y muy barato—agregó. Sasuke vio con algo de desprecio el lugar, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares, en realidad, nunca ha entrado a un lugar así.

—Yo no pienso entrar a un lugar como éste, se ve que está muy sucio—emprendió su camino para alejarse del lugar, Sakura tomó aire y comenzó a caminar para alcanzarlo. Un joven bastante extraño se acercó a ella y bloqueó su andar.

—Hola señorita, buenas tardes—saludó el chico que traía consigo una libreta—. Estamos haciendo una encuesta—agregó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, a Sakura le dio algo de risa—, ¿podría darme sólo un momento de su tiempo?, es muy fácil.

—Bueno, es que… —trató de explicar un poco apenada, vio como Sasuke se detuvo y regresaba a donde estaba ella.

—Oye tú… —gritó Sasuke al tipo que, según él, acosaba a la chica. El joven aquel voltio a verlo y sin más Sasuke le soltó un golpe en la cara haciendo que este cayera de inmediato al suelo, Sakura se quedó sorprendida por esa actitud—. Bien, entremos a ese lugar—señaló el lugar que originalmente Sakura había dicho, caminó nuevamente adelantándose, Sakura apenas si reaccionó y lo siguió bastante consternada.

—¿Por qué golpeaste al tipo ese? No tienes porque reaccionar así cada vez que alguien te moleste—regañó Sakura mientras presionaba el botón del elevador, ya que la sala de té se encontraba en el segundo piso.

—Como quieres que me quedara, te estaba molestando ¿no?—respondió Sasuke tratando de hacerse calor frotando sus manos, no podía dejar de sentir frío—. Además, no puedo permitir que molesten a la persona que me gusta—lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, cosa que Sakura no escuchó. El elevador se abrió y ambos entraron en silencio, Sakura ya no quería decirle nada y se preguntó nuevamente por qué estaba ahí con él. Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por un estruendoso ruido, ambos jóvenes se alarmaron, el elevador se detuvo de golpe. Sakura por inercia comenzó a presionar el botón del segundo piso.

—No puede ser, no funciona—dijo Sakura muy preocupada.

—No me vengas con que no funciona—agregó el chico muy molesto.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?—Sakura presionó un botón y se acercó al microfono para pedir ayuda, no obtenia respuesta. Sasuke, por otro lado, golpeaba la puerta y gritaba lo mejor que sus pulmones podían, igual, no hubo respuesta. Ambos soltaron un gran suspiro de frustración.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando—soltó Sakura mientras se recargaba en la pared.

—Intentemos pedir ayuda—dijo Sasuke sacando su celular, acto que imitó Sakura—. Joder, no hay cobertura—maldijo Sasuke muy molesto guardando su celular.

—El mío tampoco tiene—agregó la chica mientras guardaba su móvil en la bolsa.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya—dijo Sasuke con un tono de fastidio mientras se recargaba en la pared que estaba enfrente de la chica.

—Lo siento—dijo Sakura un poco apenada, ahora el chico tenía razón, ella lo había llevado a ese lugar.

Pasó mucho tiempo, ambos chicos estaban sentados recargados en la pared, uno enfrente del otro evitando la mirada. Sakura estaba algo nerviosa, era la primea vez que convivía tanto con ese chico que la saca tanto de quicio, se arrepintió de haber ido a la estúpida cita.

—Deberíamos intentar escapar por arriba—sugirió Sasuke rompiendo el silencio, llevaba tiempo mirando hacía arriba donde había una puerta de escape.

—¿Qué?—agregó Sakura muy confundida.

—Súbete a mis hombres—Sasuke se puso de cuclillas.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¿Qué me suba a tus hombros?—dijo Sakura poniéndose igual que el chico.

—No me digas, te da pena—agregó Sasuke burlándose de ella.

—Claro que no—contestó Sakura algo apenada.

—Anda, ven.

Sasuke jaló a la chica para que se pusiera de pie, él se puso detrás de ella y se agachó de tal forma que metió su cabeza entre las piernas de Sakura para que se subiera en sus hombros, ya acomodada la levanto. Sakura tomó la cabeza de él para sostenerse, la había agarrado de sorpresa y sintió mucho vértigo y miedo de caerse.

—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?—gritó Sakura mientras golpeaba la cabeza del pelinegro.

Sasuke gritó quejándose del ataque tratando de detenerla. Sakura bufó y no le quedó más que resignarse, levantó sus manos y empujó aquella puerta; con ayuda de Sasuke, se trepó y logró subir completamente, se apartó un poco para que Sasuke pudiera hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, él trepo sin mayor esfuerzo. Ambos miraron a su alrededor y vieron que se encontraban a la mitad del túnel, era imposible salir de ahí.

—Hmp, esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé—comentó Sasuke viendo hacía abajo.

Fijo su vista en los cables tratando de idear algún plan de escape, podían servirle de ayuda, le dio la espalda a la chica para seguir buscando alguna solución, Sakura se quedó boba viendo los movimientos del chico que dio un paso hacía atrás, sin fijarse que ya no había camino, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

—¡Auxilio!—gritó sosteniéndose con sus dos manos de la orilla, el pelinegro volteó inmediatamente y fue a su rescate.

—Dame la mano—gritó Sasuke estirando su mano para que la chica se sujetara.

—Me voy a caer—gritó completamente aterrada.

—Vamos, no seas llorona y dame la mano—volvió a gritar Sasuke, se estaba desesperando, ¿por qué tenía que ser así a pesar de estar en riesgo de muerte?.

Sakura acercó una mano y se sostuvo del chico, Sasuke la sujetó fuerte y la jaló hacía arriba. La levantó completamente haciendo que se recargara en su cuerpo, la miró fijamente, ella aún estaba en shock por el miedo, ambos podían sentir su respiración que se combinaba con el aire, reaccionaron y Sasuke se alejó un poco de ella sin fijarse que atrás de él seguía la puerta abierta, cayó jalando consigo a la chica, él cayó de espalda y ella sobre él, terminaron de nuevo dentro del elevador.

Ambos comenzaron a sentarse lentamente quejándose de su dolor por la caída, Sasuke parecía mal, comenzó a temblar mucho y a respirar rápidamente, Sakura se quedó un poco angustiada por eso, no era normal.

—Haruno—dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella, se arrastraba lentamente por el suelo cual depredador, Sakura se quedó pasmada, sólo se arrastraba hacía atrás para alejarse de aquel hombre, pero era imposible, él cada vez se acercaba más, acorralándola contra la pared.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Sakura algo alterada y con miedo de lo que él pudiera hacer.

—Yo… —susurró el joven acercándose peligrosamente más a ella, a tal punto de acorralarla en la pared, cada vez más y más se acercaba. La chica de pelos rosados cerró los ojos y en eso sintió… sintió que él se caía arriba de ella.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—gritó muy molesta y asustada mientras intentaba levantarlo, lo arrojó a un lado, pero algo andaba mal, vio a Sasuke muy mal—. Dios mío, tiene mucha fiebre—tocó su frete, revisó de inmediato el morral que traía, de ahí sacó una botella de agua y un par de pastillas -agradeció ser tan precavida con eso-, se acercó a Sasuke y puso su cabeza en sus piernas, el chico estaba temblado y respirando agitadamente. Levantó un poco la cabeza de Sasuke e intentó meter las pastillas a su boca.

—¿Qué es eso?—cuestionó el pelinegro algo desconfiado.

—Es una medicina—contestó Sakura insistiendo con la pastilla en la boca, Sasuke accedió y se tomó el medicamento, se volvió a acostar en las piernas de la chica mientras que ella guardaba la botella en su bolso, comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta y se la puso al joven en modo de cobija, también se quito su bufanda rosa y se la enrolló en su cuello—. Creo que vendrán hasta mañana a ayudarnos—soltó un gran y profundo suspiro.

—¿Tú no tienes frío?—preguntó Sasuke aún temblando.

—No, la gente como yo ya estamos acostumbrados al frio—contestó Sakura.

—Hemos acabado así porque tú llegaste tarde a la cita—dijo Sasuke viendola fijamente, Sakura arqueó la ceja, soltó una sonrisa, cosa que molesto a Sasuke— . ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—cuestionó algo molesto.

—Viéndote así nadie diría que eres el gran Uchiha—contestó muy graciosa, sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

—Cállate—gruño Sasuke ocultando su sorpresa por aquella risa, nunca la había escuchado y no le molestó. De nuevo llegó el silencio, Sakura miraba para otro lado dando suspiros calmados, mientras que Sasuke seguía temblando tratando de obtener calor de algún lado—. La tarjeta roja… —susurró.

—¿Eh?—Sakura volteó para verlo fijamente.

—Queda anulada—concluyó el ojinegro.

—¿Crees que podré perdonarte tan fácilmente?—bufó con mucha indignación girando su mirada hacia otro lado.

No escuchó ninguna respuesta así que miró de nuevo al joven que tenía en las piernas y vio como lentamente cerraba los ojos, al parecer la pastilla hacía sus efectos. Lo miró con algo de ternura, dio un gran suspiro, él sí que sabía confundirla; primero se vuelve su enemigo y ahora le quita la tarjeta roja, ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? No quiso preguntarse tantas cosas, no quería pensar, disfrutaba viendo a Sasuke dormir, era algo adictivo.

Quitó sus piernas y puso su morral para que quedara de almohada para Sasuke asegurándose de que estuviera cómodo y bien tapado, vio su reloj, ya era de noche, el sueño comenzó a vencerla, pero no sabía cómo acomodare para dormir… se recargó en la pared, se acostó junto a Sasuke dándole la espalda… cambió de posición quedando sus piernas en la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke y su cabeza en la altura de las piernas del chico… se levantó y miró a Sasuke, se acostó en la misma posición que él y comenzó a quedarse dormida por fin. Pasó la noche y el frio comenzó a azotar en ese lugar, inconscientemente Sakura se acercó mas a Sasuke buscando calor, metió su mano bajo la chamarra para también ser cubierta por aquella prenda y por aquella misma inconsciencia abrazo a su acompañante, de igual forma Sasuke al sentir aquel abrazo, entre sueños, sintió un calor enorme y de igual forma que ella, la abrazó y así fue como pasaron la noche, su primera noche y su primera cita… abrazados.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzó, en aquel edificio donde servían té, rico y barato, estaban caminando tres tipos para el elevador, llevaban sus uniformes que indicaba que eran técnicos reparadores, habían recibido indicaciones que debían de ir a arreglar el elevador.

Dentro del elevador, los chicos aún seguían durmiendo, de pronto la puerta se abrió y la luz comenzó a darles directo en la cara, ambos arrugaron la cara y comenzaron a abrir los ojos sin darse cuenta en la posición que se encontraban.

—¡Eh!—gritó uno de aquellos técnicos—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –cuestionó el hombre un poco sorprendido con lo que se encontró. Sakura notó en la posición que se encontraba, miró detenidamente que estaba abrazando a Sasuke.

Sakura gritó empujando al chico para alejarse de él. Sasuke chocó contra la pared despertando de golpe.

—Eso no está bien, no deben utilizar estos lugares para hacer eso—agregó el técnico que vio con desaprobación la escena—. Sí quieren hacer eso, vayan a un hotel—agregó el señor con un tono muy picaron.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se levantaron de golpe saliendo del lugar. Ya fuera del edificio, notaron que aún era temprano, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, se quedaron algo serios mirando a cualquier lado menos a su acompañante, Sakura cargaba su chamarra en el brazo, mientras que Sasuke se había quedado con aquella bufanda rosa.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?—cuestionó Sasuke sin mucha importancia.

—Claro—contestó Sakura un poco apenada.

—Haruno, sobre lo que ha pasado… —comentó Sasuke un poco nervioso, cosa que ella no notó.

—Realmente te pido disculpas por lo que te he hecho—Interrumpió Sakura un poco apenada, pero con una sincera sonrisa, Sasuke la miró fijamente.

—Entonces, yo debo darte las gracias—contestó Sasuke, caminó para darle la espalda a Sakura, igual ella le daba la espalda, la chica se quedó pensando, ¿Por qué gracias?—. Una disculpa rápida de mi parte—comentó Sasuke aún dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué?—se cuestionó ella muy confundida girando para ver de frente a Sasuke, pero cuando lo hizo grande fue su sorpresa que lo vio muy cerca de ella, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, cortando la distancia entre ellos, ella se quedó realmente paralizada, no se esperaba eso, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios, lentamente Sasuke rozo sus labios, un roce simple, pero perfecto.

* * *

—Entonces ¿de nuevo se besaron? —cuestionó Ino. Sakura la había ido a visitar, ya que aún no se encontraba bien. Se sentó a un lado de la cama de su amiga para poder conversar tranquilamente.

—Pues… —contestó Sakura un poco pensativa—. No precisamente eso, no pudo seguir porque salí corriendo de ahí, así que no se terminó el beso—concluyó Sakura un poco preocupada.

—Entiendo—dijo Ino muy seria—. Y en la escuela ¿Cómo te tratan ahora?—cuestionó la rubia cambiando su estado y viéndose más curiosa.

—La verdad, es que se armó en grande en la escuela—contestó Sakura con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué? –volvió a cuestionar la chica Yamanaka, Sakura sólo rodó los ojos al recordar todo lo que le había pasado.

_Iba caminando hacia su salón de clases, caminaba en el pasillo lentamente, andaba muy asustada por lo que pudieran decir por su supuesta cita con el líder de los F4 y sus temores se hicieron realidad. __Siguió su andar antes de entrar al salón vio a Karin y a sus amigas, todas la veían con mucho odio, odio e indignación. Sakura estaba confundida al ver eso, de pronto llegaron muchos chicos y chicas a rodearla._

_—Saku, hola—dijo una chica muy alegre. Todos comenzaron a saludarla y a sonreírle, Sakura estaba confundida y asustada, ¿a qué se debía esa actitud de todos? Si antes todo mundo le hacía la vida imposible._

—¿Sakura? –dijo Ino muy graciosa y la aludida asintió para seguir relatando todo lo pasado.

_En la pared del pasillo había un gran cartelón, era el periódico de ese día impreso mucho más grande para que todos pudieran verlo, era nada más y nada menos que la fotografía de ella y Sasuke cuando se dieron aquel beso en las afueras de la tienda de té. Sakura estaba que no se la creía, sorprendida, veía el cartel boquiabierta, también había muchos estudiantes admirando la fotografía._

—¿Supongo que todos cambiaron su actitud contigo después de eso?—comentó Ino, que más que pregunta lo hacía como afirmación.

—Así es—corroboró la joven de ojos verdes.

_Estaba sentada en la cafetería tratando de comer, pero era imposible, todos en la escuela la acosaban, querían su compañía, había muchas chicas a su alrededor. Era extraño y eso comenzaba a molestarle._

_—Saku, vamos de compras después de clases ¿vienes?—preguntó una de las chicas._

_—Ah, sí, claro—contestó Sakura algo incomoda con toda esa gente ahí esperando que así la dejaran en paz._

—Increíble—comentó Ino muy sorprendida con todo lo que le contaba su amiga.

—Y para acabar con broche de oro—Comentó Sakura muy sarcásticamente—llegó Uchiha a la cafetería.

_Entran a la cafetería los F4, o al menos los tres que quedan del grupo, todos en la cafetería se emocionaron, los tres jóvenes se acercaron en donde estaba Sakura, ella al verlo se puso muy nerviosa, agachó su mirada, era muy notable que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado._

_—Hola—saludó Naruto muy sonriente, la chica no contestó el saludo, Gaara se acercó a la pared, ahí también había un cartelón con la fotografía del beso._

_—Eh Sasuke ¿esto es verdad? –pregunto Gaara con una sonrisa muy picara señalando el cartelón._

_—No… lo que pasa es que…—quizo contestar Sakura para aclarar todo._

_—Por su puesto que es cierto—interrumpió Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado._

_—¿Qué?—se sobre salto la chica._

_Todos los presentes se asombraron, Karin hizo un berrinche y se fue del lugar, aunque no fue la única, varias chicas se decepcionaron al escuchar eso._

_—Oh Sasuke, eso si no me lo esperaba—agregó Naruto abrazando a su amigo de lado._

_Sakura se quedó perpleja ante el comentario, todos estaban maravillados con lo que pasaba._

—Es posible que realmente le gustes a Uchiha-san—comentó Ino muy pensativa.

—Eso es totalmente imposible—Reprochó Sakura con cierto enojo—. Por cierto—Comentó cambiando su tono de voz—, la tarjeta roja se ha cancelado. Deberías volver a la escuela.

—¿De verdad ya todo será mejor?—cuestionó la rubia con dudas, aún tenía miedo de lo que había pasado.

Sakura simplemente le regaló una sonrisa y asintió la cabeza, de igual forma Ino le regaló una sonrisa, Sakura comenzó a observar su alrededor y junto a la cama en el suelo vio un libro, un libro que parecía un anuario de escuela, se agachó y lo tomó, la rubia reaccionó e inmediatamente le arrebató aquel libro de las manos protegiéndolo en su pecho, Sakura se quedó un poco asustada por la reacción de la chica.

—Lo siento—fue lo único que supo decir, realmente fue extraño, era como si la rubia ocultara algo en aquel libro, algo muy importante.

* * *

—Sasuke, ¿seguro que vas enserio con Haruno?—cuestionó Gaara jugando con un tiro al blanco. Estaban los tres en la casa de Sasuke, como de costumbre, Sasuke estaba muy distraído haciendo un rompecabezas, cosa rara en él.

—Yo pienso darle todo mi apoyo—agregó Naruto que estaba en una mesita jugando solitario.

—Pero, ¿nuestras novias no tienen que ser aprobadas por nuestra familia?—preguntó nuevamente Gaara mirando a Naruto. El rubio lo miró cuestionándose lo mismo, pero Sasuke seguía en su mundo, estaba muy concentrado armando el rompecabezas.

—Cuanto más serio vaya, más daño le hará a Haruno Sakura al final—comentó Gaara viendo fijamente el tablero de tiro al blanco.

—Yo no le haré daño a Haruno Sakura—comentó por primera vez Sasuke, aunque aún estaba muy entretenido con el rompecabezas.

—¿Eh?—dijeron muy confundidos el pelirrojo y el rubio acercándose a su amigo.

—Oye, ¿no te habrás obsesionado con ella, verdad?—preguntó Gaara poniéndose al frente de su amigo pelinegro—. Después de todo nunca pudiste deshacerte de ella.

—Así me gusta, Sasuke—agregó Naruto abrazando de lado a su amigo—. Pero, ¿qué te parece si ahora tratas de ser un poco más amable con ella?

—Hmp, aún no tengo una cita bien con ella—comentó Sasuke acomodando una pieza.

—¿Qué no pasaron la noche juntos?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Es cierto, ¿qué más quieres con esa clase de citas?—agregó Gaara con una sonrisa malévola y picarona.

—No, quiero que sea diferente—contestó Sasuke, quedándose muy pensativo—. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer—agregó levantándose, tomó su chaqueta y salió del lugar.

Gaara y Naruto se quedaron muy confundidos y extrañados por esa repentina decisión del azabache, ambos miraron la mesita donde estaba el rompecabezas viéndolo casi terminado, se quedaron sorprendidos por el avance que tenía ese juego, Sasuke desde que se lo regalaron nunca se había puesto a armarlo y cuando trataba de hacerlo no más unía si mucho dos o tres piezas, pero ahora estaba casi terminado.

* * *

—Oye, la próxima vez tengamos una cita doble—sugirió Hinata mientras limpiaban el puesto de dangos, pues ya era hora de cerrar.

—Te he dicho mil veces que eso no pasara nunca más—contestó Sakura limpiando una vitrina.

—Pero, Sakura… —alegó Hinata.

—No después de todas las barbaridades que ha hecho—interrumpió Sakura.

—¿No será que aún no lo has olvidado?—preguntó Hinata mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Sakura se quedó muy pensativa, recordó aquel beso que le dio Sai en la frente, se sonrojó un poco bajando la mirada, no sabía que contestarle a su amiga.

* * *

Caminaba Sakura lentamente hacía su casa, se detuvo en una banca y se sentó, sacó aquel pañuelo que le había dado Sai, aún lo conservaba y cargaba para todos lados, con la loca esperanza de entregárselo a su dueño, lo miró fijamente recordando a Sai, se puso un poco triste, sabía que Sai ahora estaría con Tenten, de pronto algo llegó a su cabeza.

_«Sasuke puede que sea algo duro, pero quizás realmente este enamorado de ti, Sakura-chan.»_

Esas palabras que le dijo la cuñada de Sasuke sonaban muy sinceras, no pudo evitar recordar su cita con él, a pesar de que había sido un fiasco, le gustó.

—No, no, no, no—reaccionó levantándose de la banca y corriendo a su hogar.

Llego al edificio, al subir a su departamento pensaba cenar tranquilamente y después dormir hasta el día siguiente, se lo merecía después de todo lo que pasó.

—¿Podemos hablar?—escuchó una voz varonil en la obscuridad, la chica giró para ver quién era.

—Uchiha… —susurró para ella misma.

* * *

En una cafetería cercana al hogar de la Haruno, estaban sentados Sakura y Sasuke, uno enfrente del otro, ambos tomando una taza de café. Sakura notó que no había nadie más y le sorprendió, por lo que ella tenía entendido esa cafetería era muy concurrida.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie más? —preguntó Sakura muy curiosa dándole un sorbo al café.

—Renté el local para que nadie más entrara y así hablar más tranquilos—contestó secamente el chico, eso hizo que Sakura escupiera el café que estaba tomando manchándose un poco el saco del uniforme que aún traía puesto, buscó en su maletín algo para limpiarse y sin pensarlo tomó el pañuelo que le dio Sai.

—Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?—comentó Sakura sosteniendo aún el pañuelo en sus manos. Sasuke lo miró, recordó aquella fiesta cuando Sai se lo dio.

—¿Eso es de Sai?—preguntó Sasuke muy seco, más de lo normal. Sakura bajó su mirada viendo aquel pañuelo—. ¿Aún no se lo devuelves?

Sakura se quedó en silencio, le dio un poco de miedo la manera en cómo le habló, Sasuke notó eso.

—¿Te gusta Sai?—cuestionó con un tono más tranquilo y poniéndose de pie—. Sabes, yo tengo mucho control sobre él—suspiró—, recuerdo que una vez le dije que su dibujo era espantoso, un atardecer, desde entonces sólo dibuja personas.

—Eso es algo grosero—comentó Sakura—, además ¿y qué si me gusta?—comentó Sakura nerviosa, pero triste—. Ahora él está con Tenten-san, ¿cuál sería la diferencia si te digo que me gusta o no?

—De que a lo mejor… —habló Sasuke acercándose a Sakura, sentándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente—pueda que te guste yo—terminó su frase susurrándole al oído a la chica, cosa que la estremeció.

—Tan egocéntrico como siempre—Agregó Sakura sin alejarse de Sasuke—, así te pareces más al Uchiha que conozco.

—¿De verdad crees eso de mí?—preguntó Sasuke, aún susurrándole en el oído, pero ahora su voz sonaba muy sensual, comenzó a respirar marcadamente para que su aliento chocara con la oreja de la chica.

—Sí, eso creo—contestó Sakura con un susurro, realmente estaba disfrutando de ese acercamiento, sentir como su aliento golpeaba su oreja, eso la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Comenzó a sentir el aroma del chico, era una aroma tan penetrante y embriagante, como él—. Creo que eres… un egoísta, prepotente, un idiota—lo ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro porque comenzó a sentir los labios de Sasuke en su lóbulo, eso hizo que Sasuke sonriera victorioso, se dio cuenta que realmente podía tener control sobre ella.

—Todo eso crees de mi, ¿eh?—susurró con la voz muy ronca rozando sus labios en la piel de la chica, lentamente se dirigió a la boca, la piel de Sakura era tan suave que no podía evitar que le gustara más.

—Si—ronroneó Sakura. Sasuke la miró frente a frente, acercando sus labios lentamente, se había quedado con las ganas de saborear esos labios y no pensaba volver a pasar lo mismo.

Sakura tragó gordo, podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke golpearle el rostro, los labios. Inevitablemente comenzó a temblar, sabia perfectamente lo que Sasuke pensaba hacer, y por alguna razón, no le molestó, al contrario, lo esperaba gustosa. Sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente, Sakura mojó sus labios para recibirlo y Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia. El celular de Sakura sonó haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante, Sakura se puso de pie y Sasuke bufó con fastidio.

—Si… ya voy… si, no te preocupes, no tardaré—y colgó el teléfono—. Me tengo que ir, buenas noches—dijo esto haciendo una reverencia al chico que aún seguía sentado.

—Espera… —dijo Sasuke pero no pudo terminar, Sakura había salido corriendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a nada.

* * *

—¿Por qué no habrá vuelto Ino a la escuela?

ya habían pasado varios días desde que Sakura visitó a Ino informándole que la tarjeta roja había sido retirada. Comenzó a preocuparse por ella, tal vez algo malo le habia sucedido. Negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar mirar aquella banca vacía con nostalgia. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

—Eh, Saku, no olvides lo de esta tarde—Comentó una chica acercándose a Sakura—. Recuerda que iremos al club—Sakura sonrió algo forzada.

* * *

—Lo siento, me he visto forzada a ir.

—No te preocupes, yo hablo con Tsunade-san—contestó Hinata—. Tenemos clientes, adiós—colgó su teléfono para atender a las personas que acababan de llegar—. Bienvenidos—dijo Hinata con su linda sonrisa de siempre.

—¿Se encuentra Haruno Sakura?—dijo uno de los dos chicos que entraron.

—Lo siento, no va a venir a trabajar el día de hoy—contestó Hinata un poco extrañada.

—¿Te llevas bien con Haruno?—cuestionó un pelirrojo viendo fijamente a la chica.

—Bueno, hemos sido amigas desde la secundaria—comentó tímidamente la joven de ojos perlas.

—Vaya, entonces debes ser su mejor amiga—ahora comentó un rubio que le sonrió muy efusivamente a la chica, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de sobremanera—. Bien, nos gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—preguntó Tsunade entrando al lugar.

—Queremos hablar con su empleada, nos la llevaremos un momento—explicó Gaara.

—De ninguna manera, ella está trabajando—alegó Tsunade.

—Bien, te compro todo—dijo Gaara.

—¿Eh? ¿Todo?—dijo Tsunade muy sorprendida.

—Ahora si nos podrás acompañar—dijo Naruto ofreciendole la mano a Hinata para llevársela de ahí.

* * *

Sakura estaba asombrada, entró a aquel club y simplemente era genial, en su vida había asistido a uno y mucho menos de niños ricos, todos bailaban y se divertían. Era un ambiente que simplemente Sakura desconocía.

—Toma—le dijo una de las chicas con las que iba ofreciéndole un vaso con sake, ella lo tomo.

—Salud—dijeron las cinco chicas que iban con Sakura para brindar.

—Mira ese chico de allá—dijo una de ellas.

—Si, es guapísimo—comentó otra.

—Se parece a mucho a Hanazawa Sai.

Sakura giró y puso toda su atención en aquel hombre y en efecto le daba un ligero parecido a Sai, pero también a Sasuke. De pronto ese joven volteó y vio como Sakura lo miraba atentamente, y le sonrió. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír de igual forma.

* * *

—Sasuke está muy aferrado con esa chica y no se pone a pensar en las consecuencias—dijo Gaara muy serio.

—Aunque yo pienso que sería perfecto que Sakura y Sasuke estuvieran juntos—Comentó Naruto mientras caminaba junto a Hinata y Gaara—. ¿No crees?—dirigiéndose a Hinata con su sonrisa típica, volviendo a hacer que ella se sonrojara.

—Pues a mí no me parece bien que vayan tan enserio con esto—habló Gaara de nuevo.

—Eso es algo que les concierne únicamente a ellos dos—respondió Hinata un poco tímida, aún no se le pasaba el color rojo en sus mejillas.

—No habría problema si sólo estuvieran jugando, pero si van enserio, van a tener grabes problemas. ¿Entiendes?—dijo Gaara deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a Hinata.

Hinata giró y miró fijamente a Gaara, negó con la cabeza. Comprendía que los amigos de Sasuke estuvieran preocupados, pero sabia que era cuestión de ellos dos.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?—preguntó Naruto un poco serio haciendo que Hinata girara para verlo, Naruto se había acercado mucho a ella, de nuevo el sonrojo surgió más intenso que nunca.

—Lo siento—dijo Hinata comenzando a caminar rápidamente alejándose de los chicos.

—Espera, aún hay mucho de qué hablar—gritó Gaara.

—Déjala, que chica tan más rara—dijo Naruto viéndola como se alejaba.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la barra recargada. Aunque el lugar la había apantallado, comenzó a aburrirse y desesperarse, era muy ruidoso y había mucha gente extraña. Fijó su vista en la entrada del baño para chicas.

—¿Ino?—se preguntó ella misma, había salió una chica que era idéntica a su rubia amiga, salvo que ella se vestía mas atrevidamente. Sakura siempre había sabido que Ino era muy conservadora con su vestimenta, vio como ella entraba a la pista de baile, se quedó muy sorprendida, el parecido era enorme.

—Hola—escuchó Sakura, giró para ver y era aquel chico idéntico a Sai—. Toma—le ofrecía un vaso.

—¿Eso es sake?—cuestionó la joven algo dudosa.

—No, es té—contestó el chico.

—Gracias—dijo Sakura tomando el vaso con té.

—Salud—dijeron ambos para tomar sus bebidas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó el joven después de haber tomado su vaso.

—Haruno Sakura—dijo ella poniendo el vaso vació en la barra.

—Lindo nombre, te queda muy bien—comentó con una sonrisa de galán—. ¿Quieres ir a dar caminar a la sala de estar?

—Eh… claro—dijo Sakura con un poco de duda, mientras iba caminando comenzó a ver todo muy borroso, hasta que ya no vio nada.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, al parecer se había quedado dormida, miró a su alrededor pero no conocía el lugar, se sentó en la cama y vio en el suelo su ropa tirada, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda, se tapó inmediatamente con las sabanas, no entendía que hacía ahí y menos desnuda.

—¿Qué fue lo pasó?—se preguntó muy asustada.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí. Seguramente sus padres estarían muy preocupada por ella. Notó que aún no amanecía y eso la calmó un poco. Al día siguiente alistó todas sus cosas para ir a la escuela, afortunadamente sus padres no se habían molestado con ella, sólo le pidieron que no volviera a hacerlo, ni siquiera le pidieron explicaciones, así mejor para ella, ni siquiera ella comprendía bien que había sucedido.

—No puede ser, a lo mejor fue un mal entendido, o yo misma llegue ahí—se decía para tratar de calmarse y encontrarle alguna explicación a lo sucedido.

—Buenos días—una voz hizo que saliera sus pensamientos, vio a Uchiha Sasuke recargado en un carro esperando afuera de su casa.

—¿Eh? Buenos… días… —dijo un poco nerviosa.

—¿Te llevo?—comentó muy tranquilo abriendo la puerta del carro, ella accedió, no le quedaba de otra ya iba tarde.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo todos estaban en la cafetería comiendo, Sasuke entró seguido por Sakura, iban para la zona especial de los F4. Todos fijaron su atención al par, unos con curiosidad, otros con envidia y algunos con odio. Sakura no podía acostumbrarse, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de la escuela, pero mientras tuviera a Sasuke en su vida, así sería. Ni siquiera notó que Ino la observaba fijamente entre toda la multitud.

Naruto y Gaara ya se encontraban comiendo. Ambos miraron a los recién llegados y Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

—Que gusto que almuerces con nosotros—Dijo Naruto—. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas ayer?

—¿Eh? –Sakura se puso muy nerviosa.

—Te fuimos a buscar a donde trabajas y nos dijeron que te habías tomado el día libre—agregó Gaara.

—Ah, bueno… es que…—decía muy nerviosa recordando todo lo que pasó, o bueno, lo poco de lo que se acordaba.

—¿A qué viene todo eso?—cuestionó Sasuke viendo a sus amigos.

—Bueno, lo que pasa… —comenzó a explicar Naruto.

Sakura ignoró la explicación de Naruto, miró a su alrededor viendo a todos comer, donde se supone que ella debería estar comiendo. Su atención fue capturada al notar que ah´se encontraba Ino, o al menos eso parecia, pero cuando menos lo pensó se había perdido entre toda la multitud, la Haruno se quedó algo inquieta, ya era la segunda vez que se le figuraba verla.

* * *

—Sakura-chan, ¿no paso nada esa noche?—preguntó Hinata a su amiga, ambas estaban en un puesto de ramen de por su casa. Habían salido de trabajar y tenían hambre, además de que Sakura quería platicarle todo lo sucedido.

—Claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?—cometo Sakura muy indignada.

—Sería mejor que tú y Uchiha-san aclararan las cosas—sugirió la de cabellos azules.

—¿A qué viene todo eso?—preguntó Sakura.

—Sí te gusta, o no te gusta, deberías decírselo y dejarlo claro—comentó Hinata muy seria.

—Da exactamente igual que yo le diga o no—dijo Sakura—. De todos modos, no creo que le guste de verdad.

—Está enamorado de ti—soltó Hinata.

—¿Eh? –eso sorprendió a la de pelos rosas, en cierta forma hizo que se estremeciera.

—Y sus amigos están preocupados por ustedes dos—agregó Hinata muy pensativa—. Al final, Uchiha-san resultó ser una persona buena—Hinata vio a su amiga fijamente—, me dijeron que él ha sufrido mucho con su familia, rompió lazos con su padre después de que su madre muriera, no se llevan nada bien. Vive en un ambiente lleno de presiones. Es muy posible que por eso se comporte así. En estos momentos, más allá de su agresiva apariencia, él desea que alguien lo ame realmente por lo que es y no por lo que tiene.

Eso dejó muy pensativa a Sakura, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por aquel chico de cabello azabache? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

* * *

Otro día en la escuela, Sakura caminaba con dirección a la cafetería y se detuvo al ver a las chicas con las que salió aquella noche al club.

—Buenos días—saludó muy alegre, pero no recibió contestación, al contrario, se fueron de ese lugar ignorándola. Sakura se quedó muy extrañada por eso, caminó cerca de la cafetería y se encontró con Karin y sus amigas.

—Mira nada más, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Karin con mucho desdén.

—Cómo es posible que después de lo que hiciste aún te atrevas a venir—comentó Tayuyá muy indignada.

—¿De qué hablan?—dijo Sakura muy confundida.

—De esto—comentó Karin jalando a Sakura del brazo para llevarla a la cafetería, al entrar se fueron al centro del mismo lugar donde había una mesa con una manta.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó ingenuamente Sakura.

La pelirroja levantó la manta, todos en la cafetería veían atentamente a Sakura con odio. Sakura se acercó a la mesita y vio algo que hizo que se le fuera el aire. Había varias fotografías, en las cuales se encontraba ella, pero de la peor forma que se pudo imaginar: desnuda, sólo tapada con una sabana y abrazada por un chico, el cual entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

—¿Pero qué?—soltó Sakura en susurro, se quedó en shock al ver todo eso.

—Esto es algo despreciable, eres una zorra—soltó con veneno la chica de anteojos.

—¿Cómo le hiciste esto a Uchiha-san?—agregó Tayuyá.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a acosarla con preguntas y miradas fulminantes. Juzgándola, sin siquiera dejar que se defendiera. Sakura estaba tan abrumada que no escuchaba nada.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—preguntó con voz firme el Uchiha entrando a la cafetería, todos los presentes comenzaron a abrirle paso y él se acercó al par de chicas.

—Esto es lo que sucede—dijo Karin sosteniendo una de las fotográficas y restregándosela en la cara el joven Uchiha.

Sasuke miró aquella fotografía, se quedó en completo shock, su rostro no mostró expresión alguna, pero por dentro sentía que ardía. Apretó sus puños y fulminó con la mirada a Sakura.

—No es lo que piensas, Uchiha—se defendió Sakura viendo la expresión que hizo aquel joven, por alguna razón le preocupaba lo que él pensaba de ella.

—¿Qué significa esto, Haruno?—preguntó fríamente Sasuke, sin expresión alguna.

—No sé, no entiendo que es esto—soltó muy preocupada Sakura. Y era verdad, no sabía que hacía en esa imagen y de esa forma—. ¡Tienes que creerme!—gritó completamente desesperada Sakura, le angustió tanto al ver la mirada de Sasuke, en esa mirada más que odio e ira, había tristeza, dolor.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar dejando a Sakura, todos en la cafetería comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, regalándole una última mirada de odio a la chica, pero en especial había una chica que disfrutaba de la escena, una rubia de ojos azules que soltó una gran sonrisa de maldad al ver como Sasuke simplemente no le creyó.


	5. ¡Seré yo quien proteja a Haruno!

Sakura se quedó en total shock, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que él no le haya creído? En el fondo sentía un gran hueco y tristeza.

—Sakura—habló Ino acercándose a ella.

—Ino—contestó muy sorprendida y feliz por verla de nuevo, pero sin dejar de tener esa amarga sensación—. Al fin… has vuelto a la escuela—concluyó con una sonrisa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó la rubia viendo a su amiga, fingiendo que no sabía nada.

—Sí, no te preocupes—dijo un poco nostálgica—. ¿Por qué no… me creyó?—se cuestionó a sí misma con un tono de tristeza, su amiga lo pudo notar.

—Sakura, vamos a buscar a Uchiha-san—Sugirió la rubia, Sakura miró a verla atentamente—, cuando se lo expliques lo entenderá. No eres de esa clase de mujeres.

—Gracias—contestó la de cabellos rosas comenzando a caminar a la salida, Ino la miró fijamente con aquella mirada de odio, esa mirada que se ha visto últimamente.

* * *

Naruto estaba viendo las fotografías que provocó aquel desastre, Gaara tomó una y la vio fijamente. El silencio y la tensión reinaba entre todos, aún nadie se atrevía a mencionar algo sobre lo ocurrido y no querían provocar a su amigo. Sasuke miraba fijamente a la ventana tratando de calmar sus deseos de golpear a alguien.

—¿Por qué alguien querría tomar una fotografía así? —cuestionó Gaara.

—No tengo la menor idea—contestó Naruto sin saber que opinar.

—Mira, ese gran anillo—Gaara señaló la mano del sujeto que estaba con Sakura en la imagen. El anillo era bastante grande y llamativo, tenía un signo que nadie supo distinguir con exactitud. Tal vez era de alguna fraternidad o club elitista.

—¡Uchiha!

Todos giraron a la puerta donde se encontraba Sakura junto con una apenada Ino por la intromisión a la mansión. Ambas chicas se acercaron, Sakura a paso firme e Ino un poco dudosa. Gaara y Naruto pusieron toda su atención al par, Sasuke sólo se giró de nuevo para seguir contemplando el exterior.

—Yo… esa persona… no pasó nada entre nosotros—explicó muy preocupada y apenada—. Tienes que creerme.

—Con esas fotos. ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea? —dijo Sasuke tajantemente girando para verla de soslayo, bufó y giró de nuevo su vista tratando de ignorar a la chica.

—Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que pasó—Sakura se notaba cada vez más desesperada.

—Está claro que te fuiste con ése tipo a un hotel y te sacaste esas fotos—explicó Sasuke su versión más lógica. Miró fijamente a Sakura, sus ojos notaban un destello rojizo que hizo que a todos se les erizara la piel.

—Te estoy diciendo que no me di cuenta qué pasó hasta que desperté—gritó Sakura harta de la actitud de Sasuke, respiró profundo tratando de recordar algo de ésa noche, pero nada venía a su mente.

—Uchiha-san, por favor tienes que creerle a Sakura—Intervino Ino—. A pesar de que las fotos parece que está durmiendo con ése hombre en un hotel y las fotos son rotundamente reales, pero… —agregó la rubia de ojos azules, Sakura se quedó muy confundida, ¿de qué lado estaba ésa mujer?—. Debe haber una explicación tras todo esto.

—¡Cállate! ¿Quién te preguntó? —contestó tajantemente Sasuke.

—Ino sólo está ayudándome a explicarte lo que…

—Sakura, no te preocupes—respondió Ino.

Un silencio invadió aquella habitación, la tensión estaba por las nubes. Naruto y Gaara que se habían quedado sólo como espectadores se miraron entre sí, esto cada vez se ponía peor.

—Me has traicionado—rompió el silencio Sasuke.

—No es eso, no es lo que piensas—respondió Sakura más tranquila y un poco desesperada, ya no sabía que decirle para que le creyera, pero reaccionó las palabras que le dijo aquel hombre—. Espera un momento ¿Quién te ha traicionado? —dijo muy alterada—. En primer lugar, jamás hemos tenido ningún tipo de relación—gritó muy enojada— ¿Por qué siempre estás diciendo que sí tenemos una?

—Claro, tienes razón—respondió Sasuke con la voz neutra, sin expresión alguna—. Entonces ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí—terminó de decir Sasuke y salió de ahí, Sakura se quedó pasmada, tenía razón, se supone que no son nada, ¿Por qué insiste tanto en convencerlo de que ella no hizo nada?

—Muy bien—gritó la chica—. Así no tendré que malgastar mi tiempo en darte explicaciones.

Sakura salió corriendo de ahí, Ino reaccionó y siguió a su amiga haciendo pequeñas reverencias para pedir una disculpa a los tres jovenes. Naruto y Gaara soltaron un suspiro de frustración, la situación estaba empezando a ser incómoda para ellos también.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —cuestionó el rubio que había quedado con espectador de la escena.

—No lo sé—dijo Gaara. Se levantó de su lugar y notó un pañuelo tirado, tal vez de Sakura o Ino. Levantó el pequeño trozo de tela y volteó a ver a su amigo rubio— ¿Pero, no es mejor así? —cuestionó sentándose junto a su amigo—. Al menos ahora sabemos que Haruno no está interesada realmente en Sasuke.

Sasuke se detuvo en la entrada al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, se quedó muy pensativo y suspiró con amargura. Tenía razón.

* * *

Sakura llegó a su casa ya más calmada, aunque debía dejar esto en el pasado tenía que encontrar al culpable y no tanto por demostrarle a Sasuke su inocencia, sino para limpiar su reputación ante todos... cómo podían pensar eso de ella, ella todavía es... se puso colorada y movió su cabeza para despabilar esos pensamientos. Miró a su familia reunida en el comedor y sonrió, se veían muy animados.

—Mira Sakura, tu padre compró una cámara—dijo emocionada la señora Haruno.

—¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una fotografía familiar? —preguntó emocionado el señor Haruno.

—Sí, vamos todos—contestó con una gran sonrisa Konohamaru.

—Yo no tengo ganas de salir en la foto—aclaró Sakura mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

—Vamos Sakura, tienes que salir, por algo se llama fotografía familiar—reclamó su mamá.

—¡De acuerdo!—dio un gran suspiro y se puso junto a su familia para tomar la foto. El señor Haruno puso la cámara arriba de una mesa para así salir todos, cuando todos estaban en posición para que saliera el disparo, no salió.

—Creo que alguien tiene que tomarla, yo lo haré—Dijo Sakura algo frustrada.

Se levantó para tomar la cámara y capturar el momento, dio la indicación, pero antes de presionar el botón reaccionó. Dejó la cámara y se fue corriendo hacia su recamara dejando a sus padres desconcertados. Tomó su celular y marcó un número apresuradamente.

—Ino, acabo de descubrir algo—dijoa algo impactada y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ino del otro lado de la línea.

—Está claro que tuvo que ser otra persona la que tomó la foto—explicó muy segura Sakura—. Debo encontrar al culpable—dijo muy decidida—. Ino, ¿puedes ayudarme?

—Sakura, ¿estás haciendo esto por Uchiha-san? —preguntó la rubia muy seria. Sakura no respondió—. ¿Realmente te importa la opinión que tenga él de ti ahora? —siguió cuestionando la rubia—. Él no te entiende para nada.

—Tienes razón en éso, pero… —trató de justificarse, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—Lo siento, si estás haciendo esto por Uchiha-san, no puedo ayudarte—sentenció Ino—; pero, no importa lo que ocurra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote.

—Ya veo. Bueno, te llamaré en otro momento, adiós—Sakura colgó, se dejó caer en su cama soltando un gran suspiro.

* * *

Ino guardó su móvil y sonrió de lado, miró a su alrededor y se dirigió a la barra. La música sonaba alta y el ambiente de fiesta se podía notar. Pasó junto a un espejo y analizó su vestimenta: una minifalda negra y una blusa strapless morada, sus rostro completamente maquillado, se veía tan atrevida y sexy, sonrió satisfecha por su apariencia.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó un joven mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Ino cambió su expresión y se soltó del agarre.

—No ocurre nada—contestó la chica mientras que aquel joven le sonreía, ese chico tan parecido a Sai.

* * *

—Pero buscar al culpable tú sola, ¿no será peligroso? —preguntó Hinata mientras levantaba una cajita en la bodega de la tienda, caminó a la habitación principal donde reciben a los clientes.

—Éso creo, pero tengo que hacerlo—explicó Sakura mientras entraban a la habitación principal.

Las chicas escucharon la campana que indicaba la entrada de nuevos clientes, giraron para ver de quién se trataba y se sorprendieron al ver a los miembros del F4, bueno, sólo Naruto y Gaara.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Sakura acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

—Pasábamos por aquí, decidimos venir a saludar—comentó Naruto.

—En otras palabras, no tienen nada que hacer—contestó la de ojos verdes con un gran suspiro.

—Así es—contestaron Gaara y Naruto con una sonrisa muy picarona, claro cada quien a su estilo.

—Por cierto, ¿esto es tuyo?—preguntó Gaara sacando aquel pañuelo que tomó en la casa de Sasuke.

—No—dijo Sakura.

—Bien, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a los detectives?—dijo Naruto muy animado, parecía niño de primaria, se paró junto a Sakura, la cual no comprendía muy bien—. Te ayudaremos a encontrar al culpable—terminó de decir el rubio.

—¿De verdad?—sonrió ella—. Pues, muchas gracias.

—De acuerdo, comencemos de una vez—dijo Gaara—. Naruto, te quedaras aquí sustituyendo a Sakura en el trabajo.

—¿Por qué yo? —dijo indignado el rubio, había sido su idea, debía de ir.

—¿Recuerdas aquel favor que me debías?—Gaara lo miró cautelosamente y Naruto suspiró resignado mientras asentía con su cabeza. No era justo, pero debía cumplir.

* * *

—Quiero ir contigo para encontrar al culpable.

Ino había ido a la casa de Sasuke con la intención de "ayudarlo", sabía que era su momento y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó por mirarla, Ino pensó que tal vez por su vestimenta, debió ir un poco más atrevida.

—No me interesa—contestó muy serio el Uchiha menor.

—¿No te gustaría saber qué realmente pasó aquella noche entre ellos dos? —siguió insistiendo la rubia—. Esta tarde iré al puente del parque central, te estaré esperando.

—No pienso ir—concluyó el chico—. Lárgate de mi casa—gritó a Ino aventándole un cojín que estaba en el sillón, la rubia se quedó un poco asustada y se fue del lugar dejando a un enfurecido Sasuke.

* * *

Tanto Gaara como Sakura observaban atentos la fotografía buscando alguna pista o algo relevante que los pudiera llevar con el culpable.

—Mira, no me había percatado de ese anillo—comentó Sakura señalando el anillo.

—Ya lo había notado antes—Gaara tomó una lupa y vio el anillo más detenidamente fijándose en su estilo y forma, recordó que sólo hay un lugar donde lo venden.

* * *

Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Ino, a pesar de todo quería conocer la verdad atrás de todo esto. Quería conocer quien era el imbécil con el que Sakura se atrevió a... aún ni siquiera era capaz de concebir eso en su mente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el sillón de la estancia. Escuchó ruidos y miró a la entrada principal donde su padre llegaba junto con su asistente.

—¿No te habías regresado a Suna?—preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia. Fugaku miró a Shizune haciéndole una seña con su cabeza, la joven asistente se acercó a Sasuke sosteniendo un sobre, lo abrió y sacó unas fotografías dejándolas en la mesita de centro. El menor de los Uchiha miró atento dándose cuenta de que eran las fotografías de Sakura con aquel hombre, se sorprendió completamente. Miró a su padre con algo de rencor.

—¿Fuiste tú el que hizo todo esto?—preguntó Sasuke comenzándose a enojar—. ¿Mandaste a tomar ésas fotos? —gritó con más enojo.

—No te dirijas a mí de esa forma—sentenció Fugaku muy tranquilo—. Ante todo eres el heredero de las empresas Uchiha—siguió hablando el señor Uchiha—. ¿Cómo puedes mantener una relación con una chica como ésta?—gritó muy enojado tomando las fotografías y tirándolas al suelo—. El amor, esa sensación tan inútil, no tiene ningún significado—dijo más tranquilo el señor. Sasuke se quedó mudo ante las fuertes palabras de su padre, tal vez tenía razón.

—Señor, ya es hora de tomar el vuelo—intervino Shizune.

El señor Fugaku miró a Sasuke y se dio media vuelta para salir de ése lugar. Sasuke bufó y observó a su padre desaparecer de la habitación. Tal vez tenía razón, pero ahora con mucha más razón debía saber la verdad detrás de todo esto, así al menos confirmaría lo que ya sabía. Tomó su celular y buscó un número, espero unos segundos y una voz femenina le contestó.

—Ino, espérame, en un momento llego allá.

* * *

—Disculpe—Gaara y Sakura entraron a una tienda de ropa muy exclusiva, Sakura estaba sorprendida por la elegancia del lugar, en su vida había estado en un lugar así—. ¿Venden aquí este anillo?

—Así es señor—contestó un hombre con un traje muy elegante, ambos chicos notaron el gafete que traía prendido en su pecho: el gerente de la tienda.

—¿Podría decirme quién fue los últimos en comprarlo?—preguntó Gaara tranquilamente.

—Lo siento, señor. No puedo dar información personal de los clientes—contestó el hombre cortésmente..

—¿Qué pasaría si yo abro una tienda a un lado de aquí?—comenzó a decir Gaara con un tono muy serio y viendo a su alrededor. Aquel hombre tragó gordo y comenzó a sudar frío.

—Ha sido un empleado de un club, el que lo compró—contestó inmediatamente el encargado, le dio miedo el solo hecho de pensar en tener como competencia al famoso Sabaku No Gaara.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué club?—preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

—Ahora iremos a ese club—dijo Gaara caminando lo más rápido que podía, Sakura trataba de seguirle el paso corriendo.

—No puedo creer que ustedes conozcan esos tipos de lugares tan bien—dijo Sakura muy sorprendida y con la voz entre cortada por correr.

Siguieron caminando, Sakura por fin había alcanzado el ritmo del andar de Gaara, miró al frente y se quedó pasmada con lo vio. En frente de ellos se encontraba Sasuke junto con Ino, sus caminos se encontraron, hasta que Gaara los vio.

—Sasuke, ¿también andas buscando pistas para encontrar al culpable? —preguntó Gaara.

—Claro que no—contestó Sasuke muy tajante.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces? —preguntó un poco confundido el pelirrojo.

—Echa un vistazo e imagina—con su mirada señaló a la rubia, la cual estaba atrás de él sin decir nada. Sasuke vio como Sakura se quedó muy impactada con lo que vio y eso hizo que sonriera victorioso por dentro—. Vamos—le ordeno a la rubia.

Sakura trató de no darle tanta importancia a eso, suspiró y miró a Gaara quien sólo le regaló un gesto de aliento, despabiló su mente y siguieron con su trabajo.

* * *

—Oh, sí, recuerdo a esa chica—comentó el encargado del club. Ino le había mostrado la fotografía al hombre.

—¿Y sabe a dónde se fue cuando se marchó de aquí? —cuestionó Ino. Sasuke no decía absolutamente nada, según él se quería mantener al margen de todo.

—Pues como andaba, es muy obvio para donde iba—dijo el encargado con un tono de malicia y perversión.

-0-

—Oh, sí estuvo aquí.

Habían ido en busca del hotel donde se supone estuvieron Sakura y ese tipo. Aunque Sasuke por un momento pensó que era demasiada coincidencia que Ino supiera a cuál ir. Mostraron la fotografía al encargado del lobby y confirmó que en efecto Sakura había estado ahí hace un par de días.

—¿Podría decirnos en qué habitación estuvo?—preguntó Ino.

* * *

Sakura y Gaara no tuvieron mucho éxito, habían llegado al club donde Sakura había estado esa noche pero no vio a nadie con el anillo. Gaara miraba a todos lados tratando de buscar algún sujeto con ese adorno, pero nada.

—Debemos separarnos para cubrir toda el área—sugirió Gaara. Sakura asintió y se fue al lado contrario del pelirrojo, se recargó un momento en la pared y no pudo evitar recordar que Sasuke e Ino estaban juntos en ese momento.

* * *

Sasuke e Ino entraron a aquella habitación de hotel, Ino había sobornado al encargado para que sólo les dejara echar un vistazo. Observaron el lugar detenidamente llegando a la cama.

—Entonces aquí fue todo—susurró Ino, pero con el suficiente volumen para que Sasuke la escuchara.

El pelinegro veía la cama y se posicionó en el lugar exacto como fue tomada la foto, se imaginó aquella escena donde aquel bastardo tocaba a Sakura, de cómo la hacía sentir mujer, de cómo la hacía suya, tantas imágenes pasaron por su mente, éso le enfermo y lo entristeció; el joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama, estaba ido, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, se dejó caer completamente a la cama, Ino también se sentó en la cama junto a Sasuke, lo miraba fijamente, miraba como el sufría por culpa de Sakura.

Ino comenzó a bajar lentamente para quedar casi sobre Sasuke, el chico miró como la rubia se acercaba pero no hacía nada para evitarlo, estaba totalmente en shock, sabía de las intenciones de ella y aún así no hacía nada al respecto, Ino se acercó a los labios del azabache, cerrando los ojos, lo quería besar y lo lograría.

—Ni se te ocurra—sentenció Sasuke a unos milímetros de distancia, se levantó arrojando lejos a la chica y salió de ese lugar dejando a Ino muy molesta e indignada.

* * *

Sakura regresó a la tienda de dangos, ya estaba cerrado el lugar pero ahí estaba Hinata esperándola. Sonrió con pesadez y se acercó a su amiga. Ambas chicas caminaron hacia sus hogares, Hinata aún no había querido preguntar nada sobre lo ocurrido, podía notar que Sakura no estaba bien y eso le preocupaba demasiado.

—Sakura—llamó su amiga muy preocupada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hinata—detuvo su caminar—. Realmente me gusta Sai—la de ojos perlas se quedó algo sorprendida por el comentario—. Así que desde ahora, la única persona que estará en mi corazón será él—continúo explicando con una sonrisa fingida, pero su sonrisa duró muy poco al recordarlo de nuevo—. El problema es que ahora ese tipo… —su voz sonaba melancolica—. Uchiha e Ino estaban paseando juntos y cuando los vi… mi corazón comenzó a sentir pánico—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—En mi opinión—comenzó a hablar Hinata—el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas.

—¿Amor?—preguntó ingenuamente Sakura—. ¿Estás diciendo que entre él y yo…? No, claro que no—Sakura se alteró un poco, iba a contestarle a su amiga cuando su celular comenzó a sonar marcando Ino en la pantalla.

—Hola—contestó su celular.

—Uchiha-san me acaba de pedir que te llamara, quiere arreglar las cosas contigo.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó emocionada Sakura.

—Ven a mi casa—dijo Ino—. Uchiha-san te está esperando en mi casa—la rubia colgó el teléfono. Tomó una navaja y comenzó a rasgar una hoja un libro con mucho coraje, como tratando de borrar algo, de esconder algo.

* * *

Gaara se había quedado en el bar, estaba algo fastidiado por todo lo que hizo, peor aún no lograron nada con la búsqueda. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un whisky, miró a su derecha y una chica le sonrió coquetamente, él sólo atino a levantar su vaso como un gesto cordial y tomarse la bebida. La chica se acercó para entablar una conversación con el pelirrojo, pero torpemente tiró su vaso y se ensució completamente; Gaara buscó en su ropa y sacó lo primero que encontró, aquel pañuelo que había encontrado en la casa de Sasuke. Limpió a la chica y ésta se disculpó yéndose al baño, Gaara sacudió el pañuelo y una tarjeta cayó al suelo, la levantó y se quedó en shock al leer lo que decía. Necesitaba otro trago para asimilar todo, pidió al cantinero otro vaso y escuchó una voz masculina cerca de él pidiendo exactamente lo mismo. Miró al sujeto y se sorprendió al notar que llevaba el anillo que tanto habían buscado.

* * *

Sakura no dudó en ir a la casa de Ino, por fin podría resolver todo con Uchiha y así limpiar su reputación ante él, olvidando completamente sus palabras. Llegó donde Ino y entró a la estancia sin siquiera saludar, miró a su alrededor y no vio a Sasuke por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está Uchiha? —cuestionó Sakura.

—Primero déjame traerte un poco de té—contestó con una amplia sonrisa la rubia.

* * *

—¿Quién te contrato para que sacaras esas fotografías?

Gaara acorraló al tipo, estaba seguro que era él, al menos no podía titubear para poder sacarle la información. Acorraló al tipo en un pasillo y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa.

—Fue alguien llamado Chibi, ella me pagó para que lo hiciera—contestó el tipo con un poco de esfuerzo.

—¿Chibi?—Gaara lo presionó aún más.

—Sí, me dijo que era una niña rica que había empezado en el colegio de Konoha desde la guardería—explicó un poco asustado.

No tenía que decir más, ahora todo concordaba perfectamente. Aquella nota en el pañuelo, el comportamiento de ésa chica, todo tenía sentido. Soltó al tipo y éste salió corriendo lejos de ahí, tomó su celular y marcó un celular, tenía que ponerlos al tanto de lo que ocurría.

* * *

Sakura se quedó esperando a que Ino regresara con el té, observó detenidamente la habitación, fijó su vista en un escritorio; vio aquel un álbum que Ino guardaba con mucho recelo. No podía negar que tenía curiosidad por saber el contenido del anuario, se acercó a él y echando un vistazo para saber si Ino venia tomó el libro y le dio una hojeada. Había varias fotos, en una estaban cuatro niños alrededor de 8 o 9 años, sentía que ya había visto esos niños y recordó cuando estuvo en la casa de Tenten, esos niños eran los F4 cuando niños. Giró la página y vio varias fotos personales, pero le sorprendió ver algo, tanto que aventó el anuario, era una foto desgarrada, ya no se notaba quien era, pero abajo decía claramente: Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sintió un escalofrió, giró a la entrada y ahí se encontraba Ino sonriendo malévolamente.

* * *

Todas las cosas de la habitación terminaron desparramadas y rotas, ni siquiera eso pudo calmar el coraje y frustración que sentía Sasuke. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó su cabeza con sus manos, estaba cansado de toda la situación; observó la habitación hecha un desastre y pudo notar entre los escombros una bufanda rosa, aquella que la cubrió del fróo, se puso de pie y la tomo sintiendo en sus dedos la tela, que aunque barata, tenía un calor único. Reaccionó y la hizo bola para arrojarla, pero simplemente no pudo, a pesar de todo no podía negar que ésa chica se había convertido en algo especial. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, tomó el aparato y lo puso junto a su oreja sin decir una sola palabra.

—Uchiha-san, gracias por acompañarme ahora—dijo Ino con una voz infantil. Sasuke rodó los ojos, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella así que pensaba colgarle—. No me había dado cuenta que eras muy fácil de engañar—comentó Ino haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera—. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Todos los que visitamos dijeron lo que yo les ordené.

—Tú… -dijo Sasuke comprendiendo todo.

—Ven a la cafetería de la escuela rápido—ordenó la rubia—. Tú querida Haruno está esperándote, ven tú solo.

—Espera—gritó Sasuke pero era tarde, la rubia había colgado el teléfono, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de ahí con todo y bufanda.

* * *

Era de noche y en la escuela de Konoha no había ninguna alma, Ino aprovechó eso para esperar a Sasuke ahí. No podía dejar de ver su atuendo, como realmente ella era, sexy, atrevida y hermosa. Una linda minifalda de cuero junto con una blusa sin mangas y unos tacones altos, todo negro. Escuchó ruidos y miró la entrada donde estaban tres hombres enormes que había contratado, ellos traían arrastrando a Sakura, quien venia amarrada de las manos.

—Suéltame—ordenó la pelirrosa sin mucho éxito.

Los hombres la arrojaron al suelo en el centro de la cafetería. Sakura levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Ino, a una Ino que ella no conocía. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de agua salada.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Ino? —cuestionó muy confundida—. ¿No éramos amigas?

—¿Amigas? No me hagas reír—contestó sin mucha importancia, Sakura se quedó en total shock—. Yo pagué al tipo del club para que lo hiciera—explicó—. Te puso pastillas en el té para dormir y yo organicé el resto—sonrió con malicia—. Fui yo quien tomó aquella foto.

—Ya es suficiente, incluso le haces eso a tu amiga ¡ERES INHUMANA! —gritó Sakura con mucha tristeza, la rubia se irritó y se acercó a ella.

—Cierra la boca—gritó Ino muy enojada y dándole una cachetada a su prisionera aprovechando su vulnerabilidad—. Hay algo que tengo que hacer—dijoa la rubia con una malévola sonrisa tomando el rostro de Sakura—. Uchiha y yo hemos estado juntos desde la guardería y desde entonces quiero vengarme de él—comentaba la rubia mientras caminaba de un lado al otro muy lentamente sin perderle la vista a Sakura, ella también sostenía la mirada retadoramente.

—¿Venganza?—cuestionó Sakura sin entender.

—Por eso te he estado usando—contestó inmediatamente la rubia dejando de caminar—. Haberme sentado contigo aquel día fue casualidad. Pero, el golpear a Uchiha con la bandeja de comida estaba planeado—explicó la rubia recordando aquel incidente—, jamás me habría imaginado que saldrías en mi defensa. Aunque, lo que nunca hubiera esperado que ocurriera, sucedió.

La Haruno tragó gordo e Ino se paró frente a ella, en plena guerra de miradas Ino sonrió de lado, pero esa sonrisa desapareció dejando amargura en su rostro.

—Se enamoró de ti—Sakura abrió los ojos como un par de platos.

—Pero ¿Qué te hizo para que reacciones de ésa manera?—preguntó Sakura muy seria.

—Siempre ha sido un idiota, tal y como es ahora, incluso cuando éramos niños—comenzó a platicar la Yamanaka con mucho odio en sus palabras—y esta vez me vas a volver a ayudar—Sakura intentó zafarse del agarre, pero fue imposible—. Te voy a utilizar para obligar a Uchiha a venir aquí.

—Uchiha no va a venir—dijo Sakura muy seria y muy triste—. A ése tipo… no le preocupo en lo absoluto.

—Es el haberse enamorado de ti lo que me saca de quicio—gritó Ino muy enojada viendo a Sakura con mucho odio.

—¡Haruno!

Todos giraron a la entrada y vieron a Sasuke entrar. Sakura se quedó en shock, realmente fue por ella, éso en cierta forma la emocionó. Sasuke lucía agitado y tratando de recuperar el aire se acercó a paso lento al centro de la cafetería. Ino miró a el chico con algo de asombro. La de ojos verde reaccionó, Sasuke había ido directamente a la trampa.

—¿Por qué has tenido que venir, idiota?—gritó Sakura fingiendo molestia, pero en el fondo le preocupaba.

—Haruno… yo… —trató de hablar Sasuke—. Lo… lo… —no sabía cómo decirlo, en su vida se había rebajado a hacer éso—Lo siento—dijo sin más. Sakura e Ino se quedaron impactadas ante las palabras del pelinegro.

—No te he llamado para que vengas con esas cursilerías—interrumpió Ino.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? —gritó el chico muy impaciente.

—Quiero que me enseñes—dijo Ino sacando una navaja—lo mucho que quieres a esta chica—levantó a Sakura, la tomó por la espalda y colocó su navaja en el pequeño cuello de la Haruno. Sasuke intentó acercarse a ellas—. Si intentas defenderte, ¡le desfiguro la cara!—amenazó Ino.

—Me estas subestimando—dijo Sasuke muy serio acercándose a las chicas, dio un gran suspiro—. Haruno, cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué? —dijo la chica aún en el amarre de Ino.

—Sólo hazlo, ciérralos—insistió Sasuke.

Sakura sin cuestionar más cerró sus ojos, la rubia miró fulminantemente al azabache, miró a aquellos hombres que estaban ahí y les hizo una seña. Los tres tipos se acercaron a Sasuke y uno llegó directo a darle un puñetazo en la cara, Sakura escuchó el golpe y por inercia abrió los ojos y vio como Sasuke estaba de lado con un hilo de sangre en su boca.

—Vaya—habló Ino—. Tu valentía me sorprende—dijo Ino haciendo una señal de que continuaran golpeándolo. Los tres hombres se acercaron dándole una ronda de golpes al pelinegro.

—¡Basta!—gritó Sakura desesperada—. ¡Dejen de golpearlo!

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó Ino con sarcasmo—. Siempre tan poderoso y ahora estas recibiendo una paliza—lo dejaron de golpear. Sasuke terminó en el suelo y trató de ponerse en pie con gran esfuerzo, sujetó su costilla derecha con fuerza, tal vez estaban rotas. Logró ponerse completamente de pie y miró retadoramente a la rubia.

—¿No estás contento? –Seguía Ino con su sarcasmo.- si no estás contento ¡entonces pelea! –gritaba la rubia.

—¿Esto es todo?—habló Sasuke con mucho orgullo—. No duele en lo absoluto—terminó diciendo eso mientras escupía sangre y se limpia los hilos de sangre que tenia.

Ese comentario enfureció a Ino. Miró a sus hombres y le hizo una seña para que siguieran golpeandolo, Sasuke tenía que pagar si es posible con sangre. Apretó con mayor fuerza a Sakura para seguirla sometiendo y obligandola a observar el espectáculo.

—¿Por qué no se los devuelves?—gritó Sakura llorando—. Nunca nadie te había golpeado así, podrías vencerlos a todos si tan solo te defendieras—cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE DEFIENDES?

Los hombres arrojaron a Sasuke a una mesa, haciendo que la misma se rompiera, el menor de los Uchiha estaba muy lastimado, se recargó en una silla para poderse hincar. Ino estaba molesta por la actitud altanera que mostraba su enemigo, arrojó a Sakura al suelo y se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué no te defiendes?—dijo Ino—. ¿Tanto te importa esta frentona?—gritó Ino señalando a Sakura.

Sasuke vio en el suelo la bufanda, se arrastró para sujetarla fuertemente, miró a Sakura por un momento viendo la tristeza en esos ojos verdes.

—Yo he gastado mucho dinero para volverme más hermosa, solo para ti—dijo Ino sollozando.

Miró a Ino y unas imágenes bagas llegaron a su mente, él de pequeño despreciando vilmente a una niña que le demostró sus sentimientos. Esa niña que llegó a llamar fea y la rechazó enfrente de todos era Ino, y por fin comprendió toda esa actitud por parte de ella. Y por primera vez se sintió mal por su actitud.

—Me convertí en una belleza—decía Ino llorando—. No me importaba nada más, me hice más bella, mi cuerpo, mi rostro—Susurraba mientras se tocaba—. Si tan sólo pudieras por lo menos mentirme, decirme que me veo hermosa, al menos una vez—suplicó la chica tratando de aguantar el llanto.

—Haruno—susurró Sasuke mientras trataba de gatear hacia la chica, Ino se enojó aún mas, el joven la estaba ignorando en su totalidad y eso no lo soporto.

—¡Dímelo!—exigió—. Dime que soy hermosa—gritó.

Sasuke no se inmutuó en siquiera ponerle atención, su único objetivo era llegar hasta Sakura. Ino se hartó de la situación, se acercó para darle una patada al chico pero no pudo al ver que la de cabellos rosas se había interpuesto entre ellos dos protegiendo al Uchiha. La rubia se sorprendió, ¿Por qué lo hace? No soporto más y se fue de ahí corriendo, aquellos hombres de igual forma se fueron siguiendo a su jefa dejando solos a Sakura y a Sasuke.

Sakura se levantó de Sasuke, se había recostado arriba de él para protegerlo sin siquiera pensarlo. Sasuke trató de levantarse pero se detuvo al sentir un gran dolor en sus costillas.

—Uchiha. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó muy preocupada la chica.

—No, no estoy bien—dijo seriamente y miró a Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Por qué?—susurró la chica—. ¿Por qué no te defendiste?—preguntó muy preocupada, con un nudo en la garganta, miraba a Sasuke muy preocupada, aun estaba amarrada de las manos así que no podía ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Porque si me hubiera protegido, no habría sido capaz de protegerte—dijo Sasuke con un poco de esfuerzo, poniéndose a la altura de Sakura para verla fijamente—. Quiero dejar algo claro, no es que no pudiese defenderme de ellos—comenzó a hablar Sasuke, sacando a flote su orgullo—, fue sólo por ti—terminó de decir rozando la mejilla de la chica.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Sabias que esto ocurriría y a pesar de todo viniste.

—Tenía que venir—dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de la chica—, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo, no sé que siento cuando estás conmigo, pero es algo que jamás había sentido. Estar contigo, tenerte cerca—dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a la chica—, me hace sentir algo tan cálido y la verdad—dijo rozando los labios de Sakura—quiero descubrir que es éso—y selló sus labios con los de ella delicadamente, Sakura no pudo evitarlo, como estaba amarrada, pero dentro de ella también deseaba ese beso, también ella quería descubrir que era lo que sentía por él.

* * *

El señor Uchiha terminaba de revisar unos documentos, por suerte eran los últimos para poder regresar a Konoha. Había recibido una llamada de que su hijo menor había estado en el hospital, pero que ya se encontraba dado de alta, eso le molestó, ¿cómo se atreven a ocultar algo tan importante?

—¿Sasuke estuvo en el hospital?—preguntó molesto Fugaku a su asistente para confirmar la noticia, ésta sólo asintió con los hombros encogidos, ese hombre siempre le ha dado mucho miedo.

—Sí—contestó algo nervioso la chica—. Lo ha estado cuidando Haruno Sakura.

—Esa chiquilla aún continua pegada a Sasuke—eso era lo que realmente le disgustaba. Por eso tenía que volver a Konoha, no pensaba permitir que su hijo hiciera de su vida un papalote, no mientras él estuviera vivo, porque nadie se mete con el gran Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con Ino, Sakura ahora se le veía más con los F4, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Sasuke procuraba que ella se mantuviera con él, después de lo que pasó nadie se atrevia a tocar el tema sobre esas fotografías, la venganza de Ino —porque toda la escuela se había enterado gracias a Karin—, todos procuraban seguir con sus vidas como si nada, y aquella persona que no lo hiciera las pagaría con una tarjeta roja.

Aunque sutilmente todos molestaban a Ino por su pasado, ahora todos la recordaban de como era y paseaban junto con la fotografía del anuario. Sakura se molestó al escuchar a un par de chicas molestando a la rubia y las detuvo; todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de la de cabellos rosas, sobre todo Ino quien sólo le dio un gracias y se marchó del lugar.

—Me gusta mucho esa actitud de la mujer que me gusta—dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de sus amigos. Sasuke la abrazó y comenzó a molestarla, aunque con poco éxito porque aún traía vendajes. Naruto rió por la actitud de Sasuke, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía jugar así con alguien. Gaara rodó los ojos por la actitud inmadura de ese par, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Sus vidas habían vuelto a la paz y tal vez ahora si Sasuke y Sakura podrían ser...

—Hola a todos.

Todos se paralizaron, giraron lentamente hacía la entrada de la cafetería y se sorprendieron al verlo ahí nuevamente—. He vuelto—dijo con una amplia sonrisa Hanazawa Sai, todos se quedaron impactados por verlo, pero sobre todo Sakura, se quedó en shock, y no pudo evitar que un pequeño temblor aparecía en sus labios y un leve sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas.


	6. ¡No te quiero volver a ver!

Bien sigo subiendo los capítulos, espero que les agrade y gracias por sus comentarios, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario y demás me avisan, besos…

Sai. –dijo impactado Sasuke aun viendo a su amigo.

¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías? –preguntó Naruto acercándose a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

Quería darles una sorpresa. –contestó muy sonriente.

Y si que no la diste. –agregó Gaara.

Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. –hablo Sai dirigiéndose a Sakura, ella se quedo perpleja, no sabía que contestarle, un monosílabo simple salió de su boca en confirmación de las palabras del chico y agachando su mirada para evitar el contacto de miradas.- ¿va todo bien? –cuestionó algo preocupado Sai agachándose un poco para ver a Sakura, a lo que simplemente volvió a contestar su monosílabo.

Vaya, parece que alguien se está sonrojando. –dijo Naruto con una voz muy picara, inmediatamente Sasuke reacciono, se estaba poniendo molesto por el acercamiento entre Sai y Sakura, así que se interpuso.

Cuanto tiempo sin verde, Sai. –dijo Sasuke muy tranquilo, Sai reacciono y le sonrió a Sasuke, algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

Pero Sasuke, tienes muchos golpes. –decía Sai abriendo sus ojos con una expresión de sorpresa.

Digamos que arregle unos asuntos pendientes. –comentó muy orgulloso y con una sonrisa de medio lado, giro para mirar a la peli rosa que estaba casi como un tomate.

¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sai mirando a Sakura y a Sasuke con la ceja arqueada.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, se acerco a Sakura… y la abrazo.- lo que pasa es que ahora Sakura y yo estamos saliendo. –dijo con una mirada de orgullo, Sai sonrió como de costumbre, en cambio Sakura se quedo impactada con el comentario.

---

Shizune. –Llamo el señor Uchiha.- prepara todo, nos regresamos a Konoha.

Como diga, señor. –agregó la chica haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

Esa chiquilla aprenderá que con los Uchiha no se mete. –dijo de forma muy tenebrosa el hombre.

---

Eh… -reaccionó Sakura.- nosotros no estamos saliendo ni nada de eso. –dijo la chica soltando el abrazo, ambos pelinegros arquearon la ceja.

¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar el regreso de Sai? –hablo Naruto para evitar problemas.

Si, vamos. –dijo Gaara jalando a Sai junto con Naruto, Sakura se quedo pasmada, todos los chicos se fueron, a excepción de Sasuke.

Toma. –le dijo el joven sacando algo de su pantalón, era un celular, de esos que se abren y de color dorado, parecía de oro. La peli rosa se tomo el aparato con algo de miedo, Sasuke le sonrió de lado y se fue de ahí.

---

Vaya, es muy lindo. –Hinata miraba el celular, Sakura limpiaba la vitrina de los dangos.- ¿Por qué te lo dio?

Que para tener nuestra línea privada. –Comentó Sakura con un poco de fastidio.- está actuando como si fuera realmente mi novio. –Soltó un suspiro.- ignora por completo lo que yo quiero.

¿No será que estas algo confundida? –cuestionó Hinata regresándole el celular a Sakura. Ella no contesto, ni ella misma sabia que pasaba.

---

Llego la peli rosa a su casa, llego a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, se puso algo más cómodo, se recostó en su cama para relajarse un momento, pero duro poco porque de pronto se escucho un sonido, reacciono algo asustada al escuchar eso y recordó el nuevo celular que tiene, lo busco por todos lados y lo vio entre su uniforme, miro el identificador y vio que decía "Su Majestad", arqueo la ceja, ese chico sí que es egocéntrico.

Hola. –contestó ella con algo de nervios.

Ebizu, en el centro de la ciudad. –Se escucho en la bocina.- ven aquí.

¿Cómo que ven aquí? –Preguntó indignada la chica.- ¿Qué quieres?

¡Déjate de tonterías y ven! –ordenó el chico colgando el teléfono, ella se quedo muy molesta pero era ahora el momento para aclarar todo con él.

---

La peli rosa llego al dichoso lugar, era un club muy exclusivo, los chicos estaban en una zona privada, cada uno en sus asuntos, ella llego directo con Sasuke.

Llegaste. –dijo Sasuke sentado en un sillón.

¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó algo molesta Sakura acercándose al pelinegro.

¿Ya están peleando de nuevo? –comentó Naruto que estaba jugando con unas cartas, Sakura giro para ver al dueño del comentario, pero vio algo mas, algo que no se esperaba, al fondo se encontraba Sai besándose con una chica, un beso muy apasionado, Sakura se quedo perpleja al ver eso, sus labios comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, no podía creer lo que veía.

---

Joven Itachi. –llamó una sirvienta.

Dime. –dijo Itachi el cual leía el periódico, estaba acompañado por Konan, ambos estaban desayunando.

Parece ser que su padre ha vuelto a Konoha. –platico la mujer.

¿De verdad? –cuestionó Konan viendo a la sirvienta.

Me temo que tiene algo que ver con el señorito Sasuke. –concluyó la mucama.

Gracias por avisar. –hablo Konan tomando su vaso con jugo.

Con permiso. –la mujer se fue de ahí.

Así que mi padre comenzó a moverse. –hablo Itachi bajando el periódico.

Parece que tendremos que visitar Konoha. –dijo Konan muy sonriente, sonrisa que respondió Itachi con un beso a su esposa.

---

Un día nuevo, la escuela de Konoha abría sus puertas muy temprano, Sakura como siempre llegaba más temprano de lo normal.

Imposible. –Decía ella mientras caminaba en un pasillo, hacia aquella puerta que da para la salida de emergencia.- no puedo creer, Sai no es así. –decía muy pensativa recordando la escena que vio. Se acerco a la puerta, pero no podía entrar, sentía nervios al saber que ahí estaba él. Miro el pañuelo que sostenía con sus manos.

No puedo. –dijo rindiéndose de ir con él, dio media vuelta.- ah. –grito con fuerza al chocar contra alguien miro y vio que era él, era Sai.

Buenos días. –saludó sonrientemente.

Bu… buenos días. –contestó ella muy nerviosa.

---

Toma. –hablo Sakura extendiendo sus manos, ya se encontraban en aquel lugar, ese lugar que era su refugio del mundo.

Ah, el pañuelo de aquella vez. –Sai tomo el pañuelo.

Siento haber tardado tanto en regresártelo. –agregó la chica algo apenada.

Así que lo guardaste todo este tiempo. –dijo Sai recargándose en la pared y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Parece que has cambiado. –comentó Sakura.

¿Te parece? –comentó Sai.

¿Te ocurrió algo en el país del rayo con Tenten-san? –cuestionó Sakura algo preocupada.

Haruno. –hablo Sai mirando de frente a Sakura.

¿Sí? –Sakura se quedo estática.

¿Saldrías conmigo? –preguntó muy serio.

Si. –Contestó Sakura por inercia, pero comenzó a analizar la pregunta.- ¿eh? –reaccionó Sakura. Sai sonrió de nuevo viendo como ella había reaccionado, Sakura se quedo impactada con la pregunta y muy nerviosa.

---

Con permiso, quiero irme a la escuela. –hablo Sasuke algo molesto, en la entrada de la oficina de su padre estaban los guardaespaldas.

Responde mis preguntas. –hablo el señor Fugaku el cual estaba sentado en un gran sillón. Sasuke giro para mirar a su padre.

Vaya, después de todo puedes descuidar a tu empresa y preocuparte por tu hijo. –contestó irónico Sasuke.

Me preocupo por el futuro de la empresa. –hablo algo estresado el señor.

¿Y que si yo salgo con Haruno? –Sasuke se acerco a donde estaba su padre.- ¿en que afecta a la empresa? –el padre de Sasuke no contestaba nada.

No me importa si solo juegas con ella. –Contestó muy sereno el señor Uchiha.- si solo la quieres usar, no hay ningún problema.

No estoy jugando con ella. –Respondió Sasuke muy alterado.- no recuerdo haber sido criado para bromear con esas cosas. –miro a su padre con algo de desprecio y enojo, salió corriendo de ahí empujando al tipo que tapaba la puerta.

---

¿De verdad estas saliendo con Sasuke? –preguntó Sai viendo fijamente a la chica y acercándose a ella.

Oh, no… -respondió ella alejándose de Sai hasta que topo con la pared.- es que… -hablaba muy nerviosa.- él solo habla por sí mismo.

¿A si? –Sai arqueo la ceja.- la verdad es que, siempre me he fijado en ti, Haruno. –dijo Sai en un susurro acercándose mas y mas a la chica. Ella estaba totalmente impresionada y muy nerviosa, trataba de alejarse lo más posible de Sai.

¿No estarías mejor conmigo? –le susurro al oído de forma muy galán, cosa que altero mas los nervios de la chica.

Bueno… -trataba de hablar ella. –yo…

Olvídate de Sasuke… -Sai se puso frente a ella haciendo que sus narices se toparan.- y sal conmigo. –Sakura estaba sin habla, sentía que el aire le faltaba, esa cercanía que tanto deseaba, por fin se logro, pero…

Jajajajajajaja. –Se río en lo alto Sai alejándose de ella, Sakura se quedo confundida, ¿Por qué se reía?- era una broma. –le sonrió como de costumbre, eso hiso que en Sakura apareciera una gotita en su cabeza, estaba llena de confusión y un poco de decepción.- Sasuke es mi amigo, ya sabes, se vería mal ¿no crees? –Preguntó volviéndose a acercar a ella.- pero, ya en serio, eres una persona muy interesante. –lo dijo muy serio y sin su típica sonrisa.

No puede ser. –susurró Sakura, mas para ella que pasa Sai, pero el chico si se percato del comentario.

¿Estás decepcionada? –preguntó volviendo a poner una sonrisa en sus labios.

No. –Contestó nerviosa la chica.- la verdad es que estaba… -hablo ella sin saber que inventar. Sai aprovecho y se acerco nuevamente de tal forma que la acorralo completamente a la pared y viendo sus ojos directamente, con sus labios a una distancia peligrosa de los de la chica.

Entonces… -le susurró Sai.- ¿quieres salir en secreto conmigo? –preguntó muy serio. Hubo un tiempo en silencio, Sakura esperaba a que él volviera a reírse, pero esta vez no, realmente habla en serio.

Jajajajajajaja. –Sakura saco una carcajada fingida, llena de nervios, esperando a que Sai también hiciera lo mismo.- eso también fue una broma ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura muy nerviosa, Sai no contesto, simplemente la miraba.

Bueno, me tengo que ir. –dijo zafándose de Sai y caminando hacia la puerta, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Haruno. –Dijo Sai aun en la misma posición.- estás mucho más bonita que antes.

Gracias. –contestó Sakura con una gran sonrisa y muy sonrojada, siguió su camino hasta abrir la puerta y salir de ese lugar, se quedo un momento recargada en la puerta, incorporándose de nuevo, retomando el aliento y su color natural.

¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó totalmente impactada. Fijo su mira al frente y vio que ahí se encontraba una tímida chica, Ino.

Sakura. –Hablo muy tímida la rubia.- me gustaría hablar contigo.

---

Siento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotras. –hablo Ino la cual estaba sentada en una silla en la cafetería, frente a ella estaba Sakura.- y también quiero darte las gracias. –Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- a pesar de todo lo que te hice, me defendiste y eso me puso muy feliz.

No te preocupes por eso. –contestó Sakura, esa sonrisa realmente sintió que era sincera.

Es por eso… -dijo Ino muy seria.- que no voy a renunciar a Uchiha-san. –poniéndose de pie.

¿Eh? –la peli rosa no entendió.

A pesar de todo, Uchiha-san es… -comenzó a caminar para ponerse al lado de Sakura ya que la mesa las separaba.- una persona que siempre me ha gustado desde niña. –Se puso al lado de Sakura.- y ahora que soy muy hermosa, no tengo porque sentirme inferior a ti ¿entiendes?

No del todo. –contestó confundida la chica.

Así que desde ahora te digo que seremos rivales de amor. –dijo eso muy sonriente y alejándose de ella.

¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa chica? –Sakura estaba anonadada con todo eso, se quedo sentada en la silla y de pronto su nuevo celular comenzó a sonar, ese tono realmente era muy escandaloso.

Hola. –contestó Sakura.

---

Investiga todo lo que puedas sobre Haruno Sakura y a su familia. –dijo el señor Fugaku a su asistente.

Entendido. –Shizune hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

---

Si alguna vez sientes que ocurre algo raro, avísame de inmediato. –ordenó Sasuke muy tranquilamente.

¿Algo raro? –cuestiono la chica.

¿Lo has entendido? –Dijo Sasuke.- me avisas de inmediato. –concluyó el chico.

---

Fugaku-sama. –entro Shizune a la oficina, el señor Uchiha levanto la cara con fastidio pero luego vio que atrás de ella entraba alguien más.

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, padre. –saludo Itachi entrando a la oficina.

Hijo, que gusto verte. –Comento el señor.- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Vine de paseo. –comentó Itachi muy quitado de la pena.

¿Y tu mujer? –cuestionó la cabeza de los Uchiha.

Fue a saludar a una amiga. –Dijo muy sonriente.- ¿y qué tal como está Sasuke? –preguntó para hablar de ese tema.

Ni me hables de él. –gruño Fugaku.

¿Por qué? –preguntó Itachi fingiendo que no sabía nada.

Está saliendo con una chiquilla insignificante. –bufo aquel hombre implacable.

¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? –preguntó Itachi poniéndose algo serio.

¿De cuándo acá vienes a defender a tu hermano? –comentó Fugaku poniendo más atención a la plática.

Solo digo que no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mí. –dijo algo molesto el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Sabes que lo hicimos por tu bien y por el de la compañía. –argumento el señor Uchiha.

No digo que no sea feliz en mi vida, al contrario, amo a mi esposa, pero, no quiero que Sasuke pase por lo mismo que yo pase, déjalo que el escoja. –explicaba Itachi algo preocupado.

---

Así que todo se ha complicado más. –comentó Hinata recargada en la vitrina de la tienda.

Si. –contestó Sakura en un suspiro.

Pues ya es hora que te decidas. –Sugirió Hinata.

Es tan complicado esto. –dijo Sakura en un suspiro, miro para ver a Hinata la cual se había quedado muy seria, y más que eso, estaba impactada.

Oh, qué mujer tan más linda. –susurró Hinata mirando a la entrada, Sakura miro también.

Konan-san. –dijo sorprendida al ver a la cuñada de Sasuke en ese lugar.

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Sakura-chan. –saludó sonrientemente la chica de cabellos azules.

---

Él es un hombre implacable. –dijo Konan.

Había invitado a Sakura y a Hinata a un lindo restaurante para platicar sobre su suegro.- y no se tocara el corazón para conseguir lo que desea. –terminó de explicar la chica de cabellos azules.

Por eso Uchiha me dijo eso. –recordó Sakura las palabras de Sasuke.

Sasuke parece que va muy enserio contigo. –comentó muy sonriente Konan.

Ves, te lo dije.-agregó Hinata.

Pero. –Interrumpió Konan.- si no puedes corresponder a los sentimientos de Sasuke, tampoco debes forzarte a ti misma. -Sakura miraba algo apenada a aquella mujer.- Sasuke ha cambiado mucho. –Siguió hablando.- se ha vuelto más maduro, y eso gracias a ti, Sakura-chan.

La peli rosa se sorprendió con tal comentario, analizó las palabras de ella y en efecto, Sasuke si había cambiado, aunque le costaba admitirlo.

Pero… -hablo Sakura algo preocupada.- yo no soy una chica rica y mucho menos estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.

Pero si Uchiha-san va enserio contigo. –Comentó Hinata.- debería acostumbrarse a nuestra forma de vida.

Tienes razón. –Agregó Konan.- ¡ya lo tengo! –Dijo muy emocionada.- ¿tienes novio? –preguntó Konan a Hinata.

Eh, si. –contestó un poco apenada la peli azul.

Entonces por qué no comprobamos si va a ser capaz de adaptarse a tu forma de vida. –hablo ahora dirigiéndose a Sakura. -Dejo muy pensativa a las dos jovencitas ¿Qué tramaría?

---

En la casa de los Uchiha, se encontraban reunidos los F4, los cuatro amigos platicaban y hacían sus cosas; Naruto estaba jugando videojuegos en su portátil, Gaara y Sai estaban jugando póker, mientras que Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama sin nada que hacer.

¿Quieres jugar, Sasuke? –preguntó Gaara. El pelinegro no contesto, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, saco el aparato de su pantalón y al ver de quien era la llamada sonrió de lado.

¿Si? –Hablo Sasuke, todos sus amigos le pusieron atención, vieron como arqueo la ceja con algo de enfado.- de ninguna forma, estás loca. –y colgó el teléfono.

¿Quién era Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto.

¿Era Haruno? –preguntó Gaara.

Me dijo que mañana tengamos una cita doble. –comentó con fastidio.

¿Cita doble? –dijeron en coro los otros tres chicos.

Que para ver si puedo tener una cita como la gente común. –Siguió explicando Sasuke con fastidio.- menuda idiotez.

Entonces ¿te parece bien que valla yo? –hablo Sai por primera vez, tan sereno como siempre y con una gran sonrisa.

¿Eh? –Sasuke reacciono, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, algo que hiso que la sangre le hirviera.

---

No puede ser. –Hablo Sakura muy alterada por el teléfono.- mañana, va a ir Hanazawa Sai.

¿Qué paso con Uchiha-san? –preguntó Hinata que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Al parecer no quiso, le pareció algo desagradable adaptarse a nuestro estilo de vida. –dijo un poco seria y decepcionada la peli rosa.

Pues deberías estar contenta. –Comentó Hinata.- al final el que va a ir será tu príncipe. –Dijo Hinata muy alegre.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sakura no pudo contestar ya que comenzó a sonar el celular que usaba, al parecer estaba entrando otra llamada.

Hinata te llamo más tarde, tengo una llamada en espera. –dijo Sakura y colgó aquella llamada con su amiga, presiono un botón de su celular y contesto la otra llamada.

¿Diga? –dijo Sakura.

Soy yo. –Escucho una voz masculina.- Sai. –eso hiso que Sakura se pusiera muy nerviosa.- estoy afuera de tu casa.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se puso una sudadera, salió hacia la calle, en la entrada del edificio donde vive y ahí lo vio, recargado, salió completamente para acercarse a él.

Buenas noches. –saludó la chica muy extrañada por aquella visita.

Lo más seguro es que Sasuke vaya mañana. –Hablo directamente el chico.- seguramente te llamara. –Sakura estaba sin habla.- eso es todo. Nos vemos. –terminó de decir y comenzó a caminar.

Oye… -lo llamo la chica, él giro para verla y sonreírle.

Se sentaron en una banca que estaba enfrente del edificio.

¿Ha ocurrido algo? –Preguntó Sakura mirando al cielo tupido de estrellas.- desde que has vuelto del país del rayo has estado algo extraño. ¿Te ocurrió algo? –ahora giro para ver a Sai que estaba a su lado.

Cada día estaba lleno de felicidad. –Comenzó a relatar Sai, el cual veía al suelo.- todos los días cocinábamos, a pesar de que no estábamos acostumbrados a ello. –Decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.- por la noche casi no dormíamos hablando de nuestra infancia. –Siguió relatando.- y también hablábamos mucho de ti, Haruno. –miro a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado.

¿Sobre mi? –preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

Tenten me dijo que realmente le agradaste mucho, Haruno. –Platico Sai.- pero, -se levanto y camino un poco al frente.- aquellos días no duraron mucho. –Sakura lo miraba atentamente.- Tenten empezó a estar muy ocupada, yo estaba todo el tiempo solo. –Suspiro.- no era capaz de hacer nada por su bien. –Comentó algo triste.- yo no pude hacer nada por la persona a la que quiero.

Eso no es verdad. –Hablo Sakura poniéndose de pie.- no eres una persona que no sepa hacer nada. –lo veía fijamente.- en la escuela, cuando todo el mundo me perseguía y acosaba, tú… me salvaste. –dijo con una sonrisa inmensa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.- te convertiste en mi único aliado. –Decía muy segura.- es por eso por lo que yo… -se quedo seria callando lo último que iba a decir.- al final tú me has salvado muchas veces. –terminó de decir con algunas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos jades.

Sai miraba a Sakura sorprendido, nunca pensó que aquello que hiso por ella significara tanto.

Por eso estoy ahora aquí. –Hablo Sakura.- por ti Sai. –lo dijo en un susurro.

Haruno, yo… -comenzó a hablar Sai, pero fue interrumpido ya que un celular comenzó a sonar, ese celular especial de Sakura, soltó un suspiro de desesperación, mientras que Sakura sacaba el aparato.

Es Sasuke ¿no? –preguntó Sai. Ella no contesto nada y simplemente abrió el celular.

Solo para decirte que de acuerdo, acepto la invitación de mañana, es todo. –dijo Sasuke muy cortante y colgó la llamada.

Sakura se quedo perpleja ante lo sucedido, Sai tenía razón, giro para ver a Sai de frente.

¿Ha dicho que va a ir mañana? –preguntó Sai para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Si. –dijo Sakura aun muy pensativa.

Sakura. –se escucho un grito, era el señor Haruno, el cual buscaba a su hija. Sakura reacciono y empujo a Sai a un lugar donde nadie lo viera.

Lo siento. Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión. –se disculpo ante tal acto y se fue de ahí hacia donde estaba su padre.

¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí tanto tiempo afuera? –preguntó el señor muy molesto.

Ah lo siento, es que había visto un gato. –comentó Sakura con una gotita estilo anime.

¿Un gato? –preguntó el señor Haruno.

Con que un gato ¿eh? –hablo Sai soltando una sonrisa de diversión, comenzó a caminar y vio en el suelo el celular dorado de la chica, lo levanto del suelo y se fue del lugar.

---

Se están retrasando mucho. –dijo Sakura algo preocupada mientras veía su reloj de mano. Ya era el día de la cita, Sasuke y Sakura habían llegado temprano al lugar pactado, ahora solo esperaban a Hinata y a su novio.

Mira que hacerme esperar a mí. –gruño Sasuke.

Oye, no te enfades, recuerda que es mi mejor amiga y su novio. –reprochó Sakura.

Ya lo sé. –susurro Sasuke, parecía perro regañado.

Sakura. –Grito Hinata acercándose al lugar, iba acompañada de su novio, un chico de cabello castaño, con dientes filosos y unas marcas en su rostro.- sentimos llegar tarde. –llego Hinata junto con su amiga.

Hola, soy Haruno Sakura. –saludó la chica al acompañante de su amiga para presentarse.- y él es Uchiha-san.

Inuzuka Kiba. –Hablo el chico.- eh, tú tienes nombre de calle.-comento el chico haciendo que a Sasuke le temblara un ojo y apareciera una vena en su frente.- bien, vamos a divertirnos. –y abrazo a Hinata para comenzar a caminar.

Hmp… ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Sasuke tratándose de calmar.

Vamos al zoológico. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

---

Comenzaron a caminar a la entrada del zoo, Sakura iba atrás con Hinata charlando de cosas sin sentido, Kiba comenzó a caminar junto a Sasuke.

Hace mucho que no venia. –Comento el castaño.- ¿y tú, Uchiha?

Es la primera vez que vengo al zoo. –comentó muy cortante Sasuke.

¿De verdad? –Preguntó Kiba muy divertido.- ¿Qué acaso de dan miedo los animales?

Claro que no. –Contestó Sasuke molesto.- simplemente si quiero ver animales me voy a su lugar de origen. –concluyó muy orgulloso.

Vaya, así que Uchiha es un niño rico y mimado. –dijo Kiba adelantándose junto con Hinata, la cual estaba con algo de miedo por el comportamiento de su novio. Sasuke se detuvo y comenzó a apretar los puños.

¿Niño rico y mimado? –en su vida alguien le había hablado así, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblar, mientras que dos venas aparecían en su frente.

Fuero a la jaula de los mandriles, las chicas veían asombradas a esos animales, mientras Sasuke seguía con su mirada indiferente y Kiba, bueno él trataba de comportarse.

Mira. –Sakura estaba fascinada.- son tan lindos.

¿No querrás decir que su cara se parece a la de Uchiha? –preguntó Kiba con algo de risa chillona y se fue de ahí, Hinata lo siguió pero antes dio una reverencia de disculpa, mientras que en Sasuke volvían a aparecer mas venas que antes.

Espera un momento Kiba-kun. –gritó la chica acercándose a su novio y tomándose de la mano.

Esos dos parecen que son muy unidos. –la peli rosa veía al chico y estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo.

¿Esto es a lo que llamas una cita común y corriente? –preguntó molesto Sasuke.

Lo siento. –Respondió apenada la chica.- al parecer esto no está funcionando. –susurró.

¿Con este tipo de personas te juntas? –siguió cuestionando Sasuke.

Pensaba que el novio de Hinata era una persona algo más "normal". –Justificaba la chica.- Será mejor irnos a casa. –concluyó la chica algo seria. Miro hacia el piso esperando la respuesta de Sasuke.

Si ahora vamos a casa, -hablo Sasuke.- ¿no estropearía nuestra cita? –Sakura lo miro muy sorprendida.- no importa, no le voy a pegar, no te preocupes por eso. –dijo tratando de mirar a otro lado para que no viera el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

Gracias. –sonrió Sakura con sus ojos cerrados, eso como le encantaba a Sasuke, verla sonreír tan radiante.

Uchiha, -grito Kiba de lejos.- ahora iremos separados.

Perfecto. –contestó inmediatamente Sakura, así se evitarían más problemas.

---

Llegaron Sasuke y Sakura a la zona de los pingüinos, Sakura saco su celular y le tomo una foto a esos lindos animales, Sasuke miro a Sakura, pero sobre todo al celular.

¿Dónde está el celular que te regale? –preguntó Sasuke algo molesto.

A bueno…-Sakura no se acordaba donde lo había dejado.- lo deje en casa, como sabia que estaría contigo no necesitaba cargarlo. –se excuso la chica.

Ya veo. –Sasuke se recargo en una reja.- por cierto… ayer, cuanto te llame por la noche ¿estabas sola? –Sakura se quedo sin aire, recordó que no estaba sola, pero no quería cometer la locura de decirle eso a Sasuke, conociéndolo como es.

Era muy tarde. –Comenzó a decir.- obviamente estaba sola. –mintió la peli rosa y comenzó a caminar.

Y así comenzaron a disfrutar un poco mejor la cita, sin los comentarios tan oportunos de Kiba, Sasuke le compro un peluche a Sasuke, era un halcón, Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke, a pesar de todo él era lindo con ella, cuando se lo proponía.

Se fueron a un lago cerca del lugar, se recargaron en una cerca, veían el lago y toda su belleza.

Ahora que estamos así. –Habló Sasuke.- por fin parecemos una pareja. –giro para ver a la chica de frente.

Sobre eso. –hablo Sakura mirando también al chico.

No estoy malentendiendo nada. –Interrumpió Sasuke.- ya sé que dije todo eso enfrente de Sai, pero… -Sasuke no sabía cómo decirlo.- no me has dicho como te sientes tú.

Sakura estaba con la miraba abajo, muy sonrojada y sin saber que decirle.

Pero hasta que no me digas como te sientes tú… -dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella y poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica para levantarle la cara.- yo esperaré. –Sakura se quedo hipnotizada con la mirada de Sasuke, esa cercanía siempre la pone nerviosa, pero un nerviosismo diferente al que sentía con Sai.

¿Eh, Uchiha? –gritó Kiba corriendo hacia ellos, Sasuke se alejo de Sakura, mientras que Hinata estaba llena de vergüenza.

¿Por qué no vamos a comprar algo de beber? –preguntó Sakura para evitar más problemas.

Bien, yo iré. –se ofreció Kiba y se fue de ahí.

Ahora vuelvo. –dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sakura.

Al baño. –contestó con fastidio el chico.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. –Se disculpo Hinata con su amiga.- normalmente no es así. –excuso la peli azul.

Esto fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. –Sakura suspiro.

---

Sasuke salió del baño, afuera estaba Kiba esperándolo.

Eh, Uchiha espera. –Hablo el castaño.- acabo de recibir una llamada de una chica que conozco. –Sasuke no se detuvo siguió caminando.- ¿podrías venir conmigo?

¿Eh? –Sasuke no comprendió.

Es que le dije que estaba con un chico realmente atractivo. –Comentó Kiba.- y quiere conocerte. -Sasuke no contesto, no le agrado para nada el comentario.- ¿no será que eres un poco retrasado? –preguntó Kiba y se adelanto a Sasuke, el pelinegro se quedo viendo al castaño, trato de tranquilizarse, le prometió a Sakura que no se lanzaría a golpearlo.

---

Ya se están tardando. –dijo Hinata mirando a todos lados.

Es cierto. –hablo Sakura. Comenzaron a caminar a buscar a sus acompañantes.

---

Sabes, yo salgo con Hinata. –hablo Kiba acercándose de nuevo a Sasuke.- pero la verdad es que me aburre un poco.

No me interesan tus problemas. –dijo Sasuke caminando de nuevo.

Vamos, acompáñame. –Kiba comenzó a seguirlo.- además esa chica con la que estas ¿no te parece muy rara? –el castaño puso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke, eso fue lo que sobrepaso su paciencia.

¿Haruno, rara? –Sasuke comenzó a apretar sus puños, estaba tan molesto que sus ojos parecían que tomaban un color rojizo.

Veras que la otra chica te agradara más. –termino de decir Kiba. Sasuke no soporto más y le soltó un puñetazo haciendo que Kiba cayera al suelo.

¿Oye, que demonios te pasa? –gritó Kiba poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué parte de Haruno es rara? –preguntó molesto Sasuke tomando al castaño por el cuello de la camisa y volviéndolo a golpear, Kiba nuevamente se cayó al suelo, el pelinegro se subió arriba de él para tomarlo de la camisa y verlo a la cara. Por lo lejos se veían Sakura y Hinata que buscaban a los chicos, se sorprendieron al verlos peleando.

Ella tiene unos ojos tan hermosos, que te hacen ver la verdadera belleza del mundo. –dijo Sasuke con mucha firmeza, Kiba estaba asustado por aquella mirada del joven, nuevamente lo golpeo en la cara, una y otra vez.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó Sakura corriendo hacia los jóvenes seguida de su amiga. Sasuke reacciono y dejo a Kiba, se levanto de él, mientras Hinata se acerco a su novio.

Agoto mi paciencia. –se justifico Sasuke. Sakura se quedo muy molesta.- yo me voy a casa. –Gritó Sasuke molesto.- y la próxima vez, consíguete alguien mejor para salir. –se dirigió a Hinata, la cual estaba ayudando a levantar al castaño.

Un momento. –recrimino Sakura.

Haruno. –Interrumpió el pelinegro.- si esta es tu idea de una cita común y corriente no vuelvas a llamarme de nuevo. –advirtió y se fue del lugar, Sakura se quedo en shock, ella es la que debería de estar enojada.

¿Qué le hiciste a Uchiha-san? –preguntó Hinata ya de pie junto a su novio.

Yo no hice nada. –Se defendió Kiba.- yo solo le puse la mano en el hombro, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo? –estaba muy molesto.

¿Solo le pusiste la mano en el hombro? –preguntó Sakura.

Si. –contestó tajantemente Kiba mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Ese tipo está loco. –Recrimino Kiba.- no tenía porque pegarme. –y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de las chicas.

Lo siento. –dijo Sakura muy apenada.

Kiba-kun, espera. –Gritó Hinata.- ¿A dónde vas?

Haber a donde me voy. –concluyo Kiba y se fue completamente de ahí, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron solas muy pensativas. Sakura miro a su amiga que estaba algo preocupada y triste.

Lo siento, Hinata. –se disculpo Sakura para animar a su amiga.

Tú no tienes la culpa. –Dijo en un susurro tratando de no soltar el llanto.- estoy segura que Kiba-kun hizo algo. –Explico Hinata.- incluso Uchiha-san no golpearía a alguien sin razón ¿verdad? –Sakura se quedo pensativa, ni ella misma sabía eso.

Hacía mucho que no pasaba eso. –dijo Sakura.

La verdad él estaba siendo muy grosero. –Trato de sonreír.- me pregunto si habrá terminado todo entre él y yo. –una lagrima rodo por esos ojos de color perla.

---

La peli rosa en su alcoba viendo aquel halcón que le obsequio Sasuke, recordó todo lo que paso en la tarde, recordó lo bien que se la paso hasta el incidente con Kiba, suspiro fuertemente, ese chico como le traía problemas.

¿A qué parte debería creerle? –susurró la chica.

Sakura, ven por favor. –gritó su padre desde la sala. La chica se levanto de la cama y fue a ver qué pasaba.

---

Sasuke armaba de nueva cuenta el rompecabezas, ya casi lo terminaba, estaba muy concentrado armándolo, ya estaba más tranquilo con lo que paso en la tarde.

Y bien. –habló Konan mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

¿Acabaron peleando? –preguntó Itachi sentándose a lado de Sasuke.

No me he peleado con Haruno. –aclaró Sasuke.

Así que la doble cita fue un fracaso. –dijo Konan sentándose al otro lado de Sasuke.

¿Cómo saben que yo salí con Haruno? –preguntó Sasuke dejando a un lado el rompecabezas.

Sasuke. –Sasuke miro a Konan.- si no te ganas su corazón, te pasara lo que a nosotros.

No es igual. –Reprocho Sasuke.- ustedes si se aman.

Si. –Hablo Itachi.- pero al principio nos obligaron a casarnos y es lo que no queremos que te obliguen a estar con alguien que no quieres.

¿Sabes quién es tu autentico enemigo? –preguntó Konan muy seria.

---

Lamento haber venido a visitarlos tan tarde. –hablo el señor Fugaku, el cual estaba rodeado por sus hombres y junto estaba Shizune. Sakura estaba asustada, era el padre de Sasuke.- Shizune, muéstrales. –la chica de cabellos negros abrió un portafolio que cargaba un guarda espalda, dentro había mucho dinero, los padres de Sakura casi se le salen los ojos por ver tal cantidad junta.

Seré franco con ustedes. –Hablo Fugaku.- hay 300 millones de yenes aquí dentro.

¿300 millones? –hablo en coro toda la familia Haruno.

Con esto me gustaría que Sakura renunciara a Sasuke por completo. –hablo muy serio Fugaku.

¿Qué? –Sakura se sorprendió.

Sé que su familia tiene problemas financieros. –Hablo Shizune.- así que les vendría muy bien este dinero.

Si. –dijo el señor Haruno.

Sasuke tiene un futuro brillante. –Hablo Fugaku.- no me gustaría que tropezara en su camino por una piedrita. –lo último que dijo clavo la mirada en la peli rosa.

Lo que el señor quiere decir. –Intervino Shizune.- es que su hija será la única lastimada.

Por favor acepten el dinero. –sugirió el señor Uchiha. La madre de Sakura se molesto, se puso de pie y se acerco al hombre, agarro un montón de dinero del maletín, el señor Uchiha sonrió, Sakura estaba muy preocupada, la señora Haruno le arrojo el dinero en la cara.

¿Cómo se siente que un hijo suyo sea insultado enfrente de usted? –Gritó la señora Haruno.- ¿Qué acaso los ricos no tienen sentimientos?

Fugaku miro molesto a la señora.- creo que fue un error haber venido, vámonos. –dio una seña con sus manos y sus guardaespaldas tomaron el dinero tirado y los maletines y salieron del lugar.

La familia Haruno se quedo impactada, en especial la peli rosa, su madre estaba temblando, en su vida había sido tan valiente, pero por sus hijos seria lo que sea.

Mamá. –dijo Sakura acercándose a su madre la cual estaba en shock, no se creía lo que había dicho.

Sakura. –susurro la señora.

¿Qué pasa mamá? –preguntó Konohamaru acercándose a su madre al igual que el señor Haruno.

Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste. –sonrió Sakura.

Sakura. –Volvió a hablar la señora.- escúchame bien.

¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura.

Asegúrate de que vaya todo bien con Uchiha-san. –Hablo muy seria.- asegurar toda la fortuna de los Uchiha.

¿Eh? –cambio la cara de Sakura de preocupación a fastidio.

No te debes de conformar con 300 apestosos millones de yenes. –Gritó la madre muy decidida.- por eso tú debes de quedarte con Uchiha. –gritó con un brillo en sus ojos, Sakura suspiro, su madre no cambiaba.

---

En una suite estaban los F4 conviviendo como siempre, Gaara y Naruto estaban jugando con un juego de mesa, ese que armas una torre y vas sacando pieza por pieza, estaban con varias chicas jugando; Sasuke estaba recargado en la ventana viendo el paisaje de Konoha bajo las estrellas, mientras que Sai veía una revista.

La torre se cayó y todos gritaron y rieron, mientras que Sasuke pensaba en lo que su hermano y cuñada le aconsejaban y tenían razón, tomo su celular, quería llamarle a ella, quería estar bien con ella, comenzó a marcar cuando Sai se levanto con fastidio en su rostro, arrojando la revista que tenia.

Sai, ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Naruto viendo que su amigo se ponía su chaqueta para salir de ese lugar. De pronto comenzó a escucharse un sonido algo extraño, Sai metió la mano en su bolsa del pantalón sacando el celular de Sakura.

Sasuke escucho un sonido que conocía, miro a Sai y vio como sacaba el móvil de su pantalón, ¿Por qué Sai tenía el celular de Sakura? Aun seguía sonando el teléfono, Sasuke se quedo pasmado, pero reacciono.

¿Por qué tienes el celular? –preguntó muy confundido Sasuke.

Ayer fui a la casa de Haruno. –contestó secamente Sai. Sasuke recordó cuando le pregunto a Sakura si había estado sola, recordó que le dijo que si, Sakura le había mentido.

Cuando llamé, -hablo como por inercia.- ¿estaban juntos?

Si. –Dijo Sai muy retador y dejo el celular en la mesa de centro.- estábamos juntos. – salió del lugar.

Gaara y Naruto se levantaron a recoger la revista que arrojo Sai, vieron la pagina que estaba abierta, se sorprendieron al ver eso.

Sasuke, mira, ven a ver. –llamó Naruto, pero Sasuke no contesto, estaba como ido, porque Sakura le mintió. En su vida Naruto o Gaara habían visto a Sasuke así, normalmente él es el que deja a las chicas así, pero ahora fue al revés, para Sasuke eso fue como si alguien llegara y le apuñalara el corazón.

---

Otro día llega a la ciudad de Konoha, en la escuela estaba Sakura sola en la cafetería, había citado a Sasuke ahí para aclarar todo. Entro Sasuke muy serio y se acerco a ella.

¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó muy indiferente.

Primero que nada explícame que paso ayer con Kiba-kun y tú. –exigió la peli rosa.

Por cierto, tú... –dijo Sasuke fríamente sacando el celular de su pantalón y dándoselo a la chica.- me habías dicho que lo habías dejado en tu casa.

¿Por qué lo tienes tú? –preguntó muy sorprendida Sakura.

¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! –alzo la voz Sasuke.

Eso no importa ahora. –Se enfoco la chica.- solo responde mi pregunta.

¿Qué no importa? –preguntó Sasuke muy histérico.

¿Por qué razón le pegaste a Kiba-kun? –insistió Sakura.

No te voy a decir. –Sasuke cruzo sus brazos y miro a otro lado.

¿Así que eres de esas personas que le pegan a la gente sin razón? –preguntó Sakura, que mas que pregunta lo hacía para confirmar su teoría.

Estaba enojado y por eso le pegué, ¡es todo! –dijo Sasuke muy indiferente.

Y eso que tiene que ver. –Reaccionó Sakura muy molesta a aquella respuesta.- entonces si eres de ese tipo de personas. –Hablo con decepción.- no te importa arruinar la felicidad de los demás.

Entonces ya terminaron. –Comentó Sasuke refiriéndose a Hinata y Kiba.- eso es estupendo.

Sakura se enojo y le soltó una gran cachetada, le molestaba tanto que fuera así.

¿Qué estas pensando? –gritó Sasuke tocando su mejilla roja.

Estaba enojada y por eso te pegué. –Gritó Sakura haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.- aunque estés enfadado, hay cosas que puedes hacer y otras no. –Gritó mas fuerte con un nudo en su garganta, soportando el llanto.- Hinata está realmente triste por tu culpa.

Pues debería estarme agradecida. –gritó Sasuke en el mismo tono que Sakura.

Eres un idiota. –Dijo Sakura bajando su tono de voz.- de verdad no has cambiado. –susurró con un tono de decepción y un brillo en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Sakura… -trato de hablar Sasuke.

¡No te quiero volver a ver! –Gritó Sakura para salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a Sasuke muy pensativo y molesto.- por cierto. –Dijo Sakura antes de salir por la entrada principal.- tu padre fue a mi casa.

¿Eh? –reaccionó el chico.

Y llevo mucho dinero… -Sakura aguantaba el llanto.- para que renunciara a ti.

Sasuke reacciono, comenzó a sentir algo dentro de él, algo que nunca había sentido, un dolor terrible.

Dile a tu padre. –Dijo Sakura girando para verlo de frente.- que ya no se preocupe, que ya no hay nada entre tú y yo. –ahora salió corriendo del lugar, no soportaba mas, tenía que soltarlo, corrió a un lugar donde podría hacerlo, abrió la puerta, bajo los escalones, se recargo en la pared.

Uchiha eres un idiota. –gritó con todas sus fuerzas Sakura. –pero por haber confiando en ti, soy más idiota yo. –susurró la chica ya más tranquila.

¿Ayer se pelearon? –se escucho una voz, Sakura reacciono y giro para ver, era obvio quien era.

Nos hayamos peleado o no ya no tengo nada que ver con ese tipo nunca más. –dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta, pero muy decidida. Sai se levanto de donde estaba para acercarse a Sakura.

Ese tipo es de lo peor. –dijo Sakura, Sai se acerco a ella y simplemente la abrazo, eso sorprendió mucho a Sakura, estaba boquiabierta recibiendo el abrazo de aquel hombre.

Me pregunto por qué hasta ahora no me había enamorado de ti, Haruno. –susurró Sai.

Sa… Sai. –tartamudeo Sakura, el aire comenzó a faltarle, estaba tan nerviosa, nunca había tenido esa cercanía con él.

Solo un minuto. –Sai apretó mas a Sakura.- déjame abrazarte así un minuto.

¿Ha ocurrido algo? –susurró Sakura.

Lo siento. –Sai mordió su labio inferior.- déjame abrazarte así. –suplico el chico acomodándose entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. Sakura sintió esa necesidad de Sai, la forma en cómo le suplico le conmovió, comenzó a levantar sus manos para contestar el abrazo, llego a su cintura y ahí dejo sus manos, apretando mas el abrazo que Sai le pedía.

Sai había cerrado sus ojos, pero Sakura miraba todo a su alrededor, miro la pared, miro los escalones, miro la puerta y abrió sus ojos como plato.

En la puerta se encontraba Sasuke mirando la escena, Sakura sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, Sasuke estaba con la mirada fija, como triste.

Así que era por eso. –dijo Sasuke muy serio viendo a los dos abrazados.

Sai soltó el abrazo y miro a su amigo, Sakura seguía pasmada viendo a Sasuke, comenzó a sentir un frio en su cuerpo, algo que no se explicaba, le enojaba porque sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado.


	7. Lo siento

Espero que les este gustando el fic, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios jeje, espero no tardar mucho con las actualizaciones, bien, disfruten este capitulo…

La tensión cayó en el lugar, Sakura miraba algo preocupada a Sasuke, mientras que Sai lo miraba algo enojado.

Ahora entiendo todo. –concluyó Sasuke y se fue de ahí cerrando la puerta de golpe.

¡Uchiha! –gritó Sakura desesperada y muy preocupada, el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, ¿Qué acaso lo traiciono? Ni siquiera son algo…

Sai se recargo en la pared algo desesperado y fastidiado, Sakura de igual forma se recargo soltando un gran suspiro.

Siempre está sacando conclusiones raras. –comentó Sakura tratando de calmarse.

Conclusiones raras ¿eh? –dijo Sai algo molesto y decepcionado, comenzó a caminar a la salida, subió los escalones sin voltear a ver a la chica.

Sai, espera. –gritó Sakura reaccionando que el chico había salido del lugar, ella salió corriendo tras de él, pero cuando llego a la puerta pudo notar algo en el suelo, aquel celular dorado que le había regalado Sasuke, lo levanto del suelo, lo miro detenidamente, se sentía mal, tanto con uno como con el otro.

---

En el pasillo principal de la escuela caminaban juntos Naruto y Gaara, de pronto vieron que enfrente de ellos venia caminando Sasuke muy molesto, un chico que también iba caminando por ahí se detuvo a saludar al pelinegro, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe.

Sasuke. –Hablo preocupado Naruto.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Es un maldito traidor. –hablo entre dientes el pelinegro apretando sus puños y rechinando sus dientes.

¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó Gaara.

Sasuke. –llamo Sai entrando al pasillo.

El pelinegro giro para ver de frente a Sai, pero antes de poder decir algo llego Sakura corriendo tras Sai.

Uchiha. –dijo la chica muy jadeante por haber corrido.

¿Qué está pasando ahora? –preguntó algo incrédulo el rubio.

Uchiha, ¿Por qué siempre…? -comenzó a hablar Sakura.

Vámonos de aquí. –hablo Sasuke caminando directo hacia donde estaba Sakura y Sai, los paso y siguió caminando, Gaara y Naruto no entendían que pasaba ahí.

¿No vas a decir nada? –preguntó Sai muy directamente. Sasuke se detuvo y giro de lado.

Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ella… -hablo secamente el chico.- no me interesa. –Miro de pies a cabeza a Sakura.- total, no es más que una molestia. –y siguió caminando seguido de los otros dos chicos, querían enterarse de que pasaba y que mejor que preguntándole a Sasuke.

Sakura se enojo con el comentario, pero le entristeció, nuevamente la llamaba así y eso por alguna razón la llenaba de una gran tristeza, pero no se dejaría, no se dejo antes, menos ahora.

¿Qué demonios…? -comenzó a reclamar la chica para dirigirse a donde caminaba Sasuke, pero se detuvo, más bien la detuvieron, Sai la detuvo de la mano impidiendo que siguiera caminando, Sasuke por un instante se detuvo, pero sin girar siguió caminando hasta salir de ese pasillo.

Ya déjalo así. –Susurro Sai muy serio.- yo te protegeré. –determino Sai viendo fijamente a una Sakura muy impactada.

---

Yo no puedo aceptar algo como esto… –comentó Ino, la cual estaba en la oficina del director de la empresa Uchiha, había en un maletín mucho dinero, similar al que le ofrecieron a Sakura, ahí se encontraba Shizune, la cual abrió el maletín, mientras que el Fugaku Uchiha caminaba de un lado a otro por la oficina.

La rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida.-… pero le voy a ayudar. –concluyó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa y salió completamente de la oficina.

Esa chica no es de fiar. –comentó Fugaku a Shizune mientras se sentaba en su gran silla, su joven asistente miro algo preocupada a su jefe.- pero me gusta. –sonrió el gran hombre de negocios.

---

Sakura se encontraba en la escalera de emergencias, veía el celular que le dio Sasuke, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido desde aquella mañana en que le pusieron la tarjeta roja.

¿Preocupada por lo de Sasuke? –preguntó Sai acercándose a ella. La chica reacciono y giro para verlo.

¿Preocupada? –Preguntó sarcásticamente la chica.- lo que estoy es molesta. –declaro la chica fingiendo algo de indignación y dándole la espalda a Sai.

Haruno. –hablo el joven.

¿Si? –giro la chica para verlo.

¿Y si vamos a divertirnos por ahí? –Preguntó el chico inclinándose un poco y arqueando la ceja.- ¿solo nosotros dos? –Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, ese chico siempre la sorprendía.

---

En la mansión Uchiha, estaban Naruto y Gaara tratando de tranquilizar a Sasuke, el cual estaba arrojando cualquier objeto que se le ponía enfrente, después de haber descargado su ira, se sentó en un gran sillón con mucho fastidio.

¿Estás seguro de todo lo que paso con Haruno Sakura? –preguntó Gaara muy tranquilo. Pero Sasuke no contesto, estaba como ido.- ¿me estas escuchando Sasuke? –gritó molesto el pelirrojo.

Sasuke, -hablo Naruto.- ya sé que Sai no se ha portado muy bien, pero, -se acerco con una revista en manos para enseñársela a Sasuke.- él también tiene muchos problemas. –Arrojo la revista a un lado del pelinegro, el chico miro algo curioso para ver dicha revista.- al menos échale un vistazo a esto. –sugirió el rubio.

Sasuke vio la revista, se sorprendió al ver lo que contenía, pero reflexiono y volvió a poner su pose de "frio chico que no le importa nada" y le arrojo la revista al rubio.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Preguntó Naruto muy enojado, recogió la revista y se paro enfrente del chico.- ¡solo te estoy pidiendo que tengas un poco mas de consideración con los sentimientos de Sai! –Reclamó el rubio.- ¡eso es todo! –gritó y arrojo la revista lejos saliendo de ese lugar, Sasuke miro sin mucha importancia a su amigo como salía, Gaara miro molesto al pelinegro y de igual forma salió de ahí. Sasuke no hizo nada al respecto, su mirada se clavo en un lugar, molesto, mostrando todo el enojo que lo embargaba, ¿Por qué? Por Sakura…

---

Después de lo que paso… -decía Hinata con su celular en mano.- Kiba-kun no ha vuelto a llamarme. –terminó de decir algo triste, pero tratando de disfrazarlo con una sonrisa. Sakura vio a su amiga sentada, mientras que ella adornaba la tienda con detalles navideños ya que la navidad llegaba a Konoha.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. –Hablo muy apenada y triste la peli rosa.- no debí haber llevado a Uchiha con nosotros. –concluyó algo molesta, pero aun apenada por su amiga.- ah. –Soltó un gran suspiro acercándose a su amiga.- ese tipo, realmente se pasó. –Se sentó junto a Hinata.- y para colmo, está actuando como si solo él fuera la víctima. –Se puso de pie.- ¡es tan frustrante! –Se quejo ella caminando de un lado para otro.- ¡es muy egoísta y egocéntrico! –discrimino ella.

Sakura, eres muy afortunada. –hablo Hinata un poco ida.

¿Eh? –Sakura se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

No importa de cual te enamores, -dijo Hinata mirando a su amiga.- cualquiera de ellos es guapo.

No quiero tener nada con Uchiha nunca más en mi vida. –sentencio la peli rosa poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

---

Toda la familia Haruno se encontraba cenando, como siempre una gran costumbre en esa pequeña familia.

Es cuando debes tener cuidado de no quemar las gambas y el pescado del emperador. –hablo muy seguro Konohamaru, estaban jugando a juego de palabras, como cada noche la familia Haruno jugaba mientras comía.

No hijo. –Habló la señora Haruno.- significa que cuando persigues dos cosas, el resultado será que te quedaras con ninguna. –terminó de decir mientras tomaba su plato con comida. Sakura al escuchar eso se atraganto con el arroz que estaba comiendo, al parecer le había llegado ese comentario.

Familia. –Dijo el señor Haruno.- tengo un aviso importante.

¿Qué pasa papá? –preguntó el pequeño.

Konohamaru. –llamó el señor, el pequeño solo asintió la cabeza.

Sakura. –llamó ahora el señor a su hija y ella asintió.

Querida. –ahora llamó a su esposa.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la señora preocupada.

Me ascendieron a promotor. –gritó el señor muy emocionado, todos comenzaron a sorprenderse y a gritar junto con él, era un gran logro para su familia.

¡Felicidades! –gritó el pequeño.

¡Felicidades! –Gritó la mamá.- eso significa que Sakura se ha convertido en la honorable hija de un supervisor. –dijo muy sonriente la señora.

No existe un titulo como ese. –explicó Sakura algo avergonzada.

Y además eso significa que estas un paso más cerca de Uchiha-san. –dijo Konohamaru muy alegre, la cara de alegría de Sakura se cambio a una de fastidio.

Sakura, tienes que centrar tu atención y corazón en Uchiha-san. –exigió la madre, Sakura no hizo más que dar un suspiro de desesperación.

---

En su habitación veía aquel celular que le obsequio el egocéntrico de Sasuke, como ella lo llamó, pero harta de pensar en él, tomo el aparato y lo escondió en un cajón para así ya no saber nada mas de él.

---

¡Me voy! –gritó Sakura a sus padres, era un lindo día de domingo, salió muy bien arreglada, con una falta larga que llegaba a sus rodillas, de esas que tienen mucho vuelo, ósea que no están pegadas al cuerpo, unos tacones bajos y una blusa de manga larga, pero de tela delgada, la cual hacia remarcar su abdomen plano, era color blanco, la falda era negra y por ultimo traía una linda banda en su cabeza de color rosa fuerte.

Cuando salió respiro tranquilamente y comenzó a caminar, pero no pudo más porque ya la estaban esperando.

Vio a Sasuke frente a ella, tan firme y frio como siempre, se puso muy nerviosa, por más que lo negara ese hombre la ponía nerviosa solo con su nombre. Se vieron segundos, eternos segundos, ella bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

¿A dónde vas tan arreglada? –cuestionó el chico acercándose a ella, la cual no sabía que contestarle, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, pero no lo demostraría.

¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –gritó molesta Sakura. Pero él no se movió, al contrario, siguió muy imponente.- déjame pasar. –Exigió.- tengo una cita con Hanazawa Sai. –comenzó a caminar pero fue jalada del brazo por Sasuke.

Discúlpate ahora. –Habló firmemente.- estoy dispuesto a perdonarte. –Comentó muy arrogante como siempre.- te doy una última oportunidad. –Sakura no creía lo que escuchaba, en cima de enojarse por algo que no debería, se atreve a perdonarla, a ella, quien es la que debería estar enojada, eso indigno de sobre manera a la peli rosa.- mantente alejada de Sai. –exigió ahora con la voz más ronca.

¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que dices? –Se defendió ella mirando a Sasuke con mucho rencor.

Porque se hace lo que yo digo. –gritó Sasuke con mucha fuerza.

¡Ya basta! –Gritó Sakura.- ¡ya he tenido bastante aguantando tus caprichos! –se soltó del agarre del chico y salió corriendo de ahí.

¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –miraba Sasuke como se iba de ese lugar, se quedo muy preocupado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que lo espiaba cierta rubia.

---

Que frustrante. –entró Sakura a una librería que se encontraba en el centro comercial de Konoha, aun estaba molesta por lo que paso con Sasuke, pero decidió calmarse. Había quedado de verse en ese lugar con Sai.

Quedarse de ver en una librería solo se le puede ocurrir a Hanazawa Sai. –pensó graciosamente y con una gran sonrisa olvidando lo pasado. Camino para buscarlo y de pronto se encontró una sección de revistas, le llamo la atención una en especial, la abrió y comenzó a hojearla, cuando llego a una página abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

"_Se rumora que la modelo __Tsudo Tenten está comprometida con el asesor del Raikage, Neji Hyuga." _En la revista estaba una foto de Tenten junto a un hombre muy guapo de largas cabelleras y ojos… un momento… pensó Sakura, sabía que esos ojos los conocía, ese apellido lo conocía, pero lo que más le preocupo fue Sai.

No puede ser, -dijo en un susurro.- si Hanazawa Sai descubre esto…

Siento haberte hecho esperar. –dijo Sai, el cual estaba atrás de la chica, Sakura reacciono muy asustada e inmediatamente cerro la revista dejándola en su lugar, giro para ver al chico, se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa, Sai lucía un saco y pantalón de mezclilla negro, junto con una camisa blanca.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el algo confundido.

No, nada. –Dijo muy nerviosa.- bien, vamos. –comenzó a jalar a Sai del brazo para salir de ese lugar.

Necesito comprar un libro. –comentó Sai.

No, no… -Sakura necesitaba sacarlo de ahí.- ¡estoy sedienta! –Inventó.- té. Vamos por té. –sugirió jalando de nuevo a Sai a la salida, a Sai le pareció extraño, pero divertido.

Caminaron y vieron un café que se encontraba en el mismo centro comercial.

Mira ahí. –Señalo Sakura.- vamos. –sonriéndole a Sai, el chico accedió y camino junto con ella a ese lugar. De lo entretenidos que iban cuenta no se dieron que Sasuke los siguió y los vigilaba, pero igual, Sasuke no se daba cuenta que era seguido por Ino.

---

¿Dónde está Haruno Sakura? –preguntó Gaara a Hinata en la tienda de dangos.

¿No tenía una cita con Hanazawa Sai? –preguntó Hinata algo confundida.

Sai ha perdido la cabeza por completo. –dijo Naruto con algo de fastidio.

Haruno también… -hablo Gaara con algo de malicia.- haciendo lo que hace, siendo tan indecisa.

Por favor, -dijo Hinata algo apenada.- deja de hablar mal de Sakura. –le reprocho a Gaara.

Solo digo la verdad. –agregó el pelirrojo.

Gaara, por favor. –Abogó Naruto para que su amigo se calmara.- discúlpalo, es un poco insensible. –dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa a Hinata, haciendo que de nueva cuenta ella se pusiera roja, y no se lo explicaba, con Kiba nunca le paso eso.

Bueno, me tengo que ir a una ceremonia de té. –Dijo Naruto.- nos vemos luego. –salió de la tienda, Gaara reacciono y también se fue de ahí, Hinata aun estaba en su pensamiento, el rojo de sus mejillas poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer.

¿Te gusta verdad? –hablo Tsunade, la cual había presenciado todo.

No. –Dijo muy apenada.- yo quiero a… bueno… yo… -decía algo triste recordando que a lo mejor ya no tiene novio. La rubia se acerco para abrazarla de lado y darle su apoyo.

---

En aquel café, Sakura y Sai disfrutaban de un té helado, ambos usaban popote, Sakura miraba a Sai ya que él tenía la vista clavada en su té, viendo como se lo tomaba, la peli rosa pensaba en si decirle lo que vio o no, pero no quería poner triste a Sai, sabía lo que Tenten significaba en su vida.

De pronto Sai subió la mirada, Sakura al momento y reacciono bajando su mirada algo apenada.

¿Ya habías tenido una cita con Sasuke, no? –preguntó Sai para romper el silencio.

No creo que aquello se le pueda llamar una cita. –Dijo muy indiferente.- más bien fue como una excursión hacia el infierno. –comentó la peli rosa.

¿Excursión por el infierno? –Sai puso una mano en su mentón para ponerle más atención a Sakura.

Tuvimos una cita doble y al final acabo pegándole al novio de mi amiga. –dijo muy fastidiada la chica.- en otra cita subimos a un ascensor y quedamos atrapados allí hasta la mañana siguiente.- sonrió Sakura al recordar eso, pero no cualquier sonrisa, una muy especial, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al recordar lo vivido con Sasuke, cosa que pudo notar Sai.- entonces ese idiota de pronto tiene fiebre y se desmaya. –Soltó un gran suspiro.- para serte sincera, nada bueno ocurre cuando estoy con él. –Sai la miraba fijamente, Sakura para disimular tomo su vaso de té y comenzó a beber, se levanto de la mesa con la escusa de que tenía que ir al baño, camino hasta dicho lugar, Sai se quedo muy pensativo sobre lo que dijo ella.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? –se pregunto Sakura dentro del baño, recargada en la puerta.- ahora que por fin tengo una cita con Hanazawa Sai. –Dijo muy molesta consigo misma, soltó un gran suspiro y recordó porque Sai le había gustado desde el principio.- estoy va a ir bien. –sonrió decidida a olvidar a Sasuke y tener algo con Sai, se fue a sentar para poder hacer sus necesidades, después de todo no era un pretexto, cuando por fin estaba sentada cuenta no se dio que la puerta se abría, voltio y vio a Sai en la puerta, ambos se quedaron en shock, él parado en la puerta semi abierta y ella sentada haciendo sus necesidades, la cara de Sakura comenzó a tornarse de un rojo intenso.

Deberías al menos cerrar la puerta con seguro. –comentó Sai cerrando la puerta para irse del lugar. Sakura aun estaba en shock, había olvidado que ese baño era mixto, el rojo de su rostro subió más y más hasta que soltó un gran grito que pudo ser escuchado por todos los clientes del café, incluyendo a Sasuke que estaba fuera de la tienda, pudo notar el grito.

Eso alerto a Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hacia el café.

Uchiha-san ¡que coincidencia! –gritó la rubia frente a él haciendo que se detuviera.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja. –todavía te atreves a hablarme después de lo que me hiciste. –reprocho el chico.

Todavía te acuerdas de mí. –sonrió la rubia.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? –miro fríamente a Ino.

¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo? –preguntó ella acercándose al chico.

No te me acerques. –advirtió el pelinegro y comenzó a caminar.

Así que eres un hombre persistente en el amor. –comentó Ino haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera en seco, pero dándole la espalda.- ¿Por qué no te resignas que Haruno Sakura ha elegido a Hanazawa Sai? –preguntó cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo de lado.

¿Quieres que te destroce la cara? –giro Sasuke para verla, estaba muy molesto por el comentario.

Como quieras. –contesto ella.

¿Eh? –se sorprendió el joven.

Yo compré esta cara para ti. –Dijo Ino muy tranquila.- puedes hacer lo que quieras, al menos, eso es mucho mejor a que me ignores. –terminó de decir muy tranquila.

---

¿Por qué no dejas de llorar? –Preguntó Sai, estaban cerca de la puerta del baño en el café junto con Sakura, ella estaba destrozada, lloraba sin parar, no podía soportar tanga vergüenza.- no es algo de lo que te deberías de preocupar. –dijo Sai tratando de tranquilizarla.

Como quieres que no lo haga. –Lloraba Sakura cada vez mas.- me viste cuando estaba en el baño y con las bragas abajo. –lo ultimo lo grito con fuerza que muchos pudieron escuchar volteándola a ver sorprendidos. Sakura se avergonzó mas con aquellas miradas acosadoras, de pronto Sai soltó una gran carcajada, Sakura se sorprendió, en su vida lo había escuchado carcajearse de esa forma.

De verdad que eres muy divertida. –Dijo recuperando el aire.- hacia mucho que no me reía de esa manera. –ya estaba más calmado y comenzó a caminar para la mesa, Sakura se quedo viéndolo pero poco a poco surgió una linda sonrisa de sus labios, después de todo tenía razón, no fue tan malo.

---

Eres muy retorcida. –Habló Sasuke de una forma muy irónica.- la forma en la que me miras da algo de miedo. –seguía diciendo con una sonrisa de medio lado, la rubia miraba muy seria al pelinegro.

Sakura y Sai salieron del café y se encontraron a aquellos dos, Sakura iba muy sonriente pero al verlos se quedo pasmada. La rubia vio a la peli rosa y se acerco muy emocionada.

Sakura-chan, ¡te ves realmente hermosa! –Se acerco a Sakura para admirarla mejor.- ¡salir con la persona que te gusta te hace ver distinta! –Sasuke comenzó a rechinar los dientes de coraje.

Gracias. –dijo Sakura algo incomoda por la situación.

¿Eh Sai, que buscas con todo esto? –Preguntó el pelinegro.- ¿acaso haces esto porque Tenten está comprometida? –ahora su tono era más molesto y desafiante.

Sai no contesto nada, pero no dejaba de ver fijamente a Sasuke, Sakura se molesto, ella todo el día estuvo evitando que Sai se enterara y viene Sasuke a arruinarlo todo.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Idiota sin sentimientos. –gritó Sakura acercándose a Sasuke.- ¿Cómo puedes herir a la gente tan fácilmente?

Lo estaba haciendo por... –gritó Sasuke para defenderse.

Y además, -interrumpió ella.- ¿en qué demonios estas pensando siguiéndome por todos lados?

¡Eres tú la que aparece a todos los sitios que voy! –mintió el chico para justificarse.

Por favor. –Comenzó a irritarse la chica.- no te creas el centro del universo ¿tan importante te crees?

Claro, -comenzó a acercarse más a ella.- soy "su majestad".

¡Eres de lo peor! –gritó más fuerte.

¡Tú eres de lo peor! –gritó de la misma forma Sasuke.

Sai miraba muy atento aquella pelea, veía los ojos de Sakura, el mismo brillo aparecía como cuando hablaba de él, realmente sabia que entre ellos había algo especial.

Ésta era la cita más divertida que he tenido en toda mi vida, -dijo Sakura muy molesta.- pero gracias a ti ahora esta arruinada. –Sasuke se quedo muy serio, quería gritarle, quería… quería llevársela de ahí con él, quería alejarla de Sai, la quería para él solo.

Sakura camino hacia Sai el cual seguía muy pensativo.- vámonos. –lo jalo del brazo y comenzó a caminar con él para alejarse de Sasuke lo más posible.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó incrédulamente Ino. Sasuke tratando de no golpearla se tranquilizo.

Largo de aquí. –corrió a la chica viéndola con una mirada asesina, ella miro algo triste y con miedo al chico, comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo.

No me voy a rendir y lo sabes. –dijo viendo de frente a Sasuke.- algún día descubrirás que soy mejor que Haruno Sakura. –sonrió y se fue de ahí.

---

Shizune. –Llamó Fugaku a su asistente.- ¿Cómo va todo?

Muy bien, señor. –habló temerosa la chica.

Para nuestra seguridad… -decía el hombre leyendo unos papeles importantes en su oficina.- pon el plan alternativo en marcha.

Sí, señor. –comprendió Shizune.

---

Después del desagradable encuentro, Sakura y Sai caminaban en un parque.

Yo ya sabía lo de Tenten. –dijo Sai muy tranquilo.

¿De verdad? –preguntó Sakura algo triste.

Gracias. –dijo deteniéndose, acto que imito Sakura, se miraron fijamente.

¿Por qué? –preguntó algo apenada.

Has estado tratando de ocultármelo todo este tiempo ¿verdad? –comentó Sai muy sonriente.

Bueno, -se apeno un poco.- no es nada. –sonrió tiernamente mirando hacia otro lado.

Esa parte tuya tan bonita, -hablo Sai haciendo que ella lo mirara de nuevo.- Sasuke… -suspiro.- la descubrió mucho antes que yo. –Sakura nuevamente se quedo boquiabierta y una vez más la dejaba totalmente sorprendida.

---

¿Estás segura que te decidirás por Hanazawa Sai? –preguntó Hinata. Se encontraban en una cafetería tomando un refresco.

Cuando tenía problemas él siempre me salvaba. –Comentó la peli rosa muy pensativa.- por eso esta vez quiero ser yo quien lo proteja. –dijo muy decidida.

¿Y eso está bien? –Cuestionó Hinata.- tus razones me suenan a lastima.

No es caridad. –Explico algo nerviosa Sakura.- tú sabes que desde el principio él es el que me ha gustado.

Ya veo. –habló algo pensativa la chica de ojos perla.

Por cierto, -dijo Sakura.- ¿conoces a Hyuga Neji?

Si, -contestó Hinata sorprendida.- ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Él es el que está comprometido con Tenten-san. –comentó Sakura.

Él es mi primo, algo me habían comentado de que se había comprometido con una chica, -explicaba Hinata.- desde que se fue con mi tío al país del rayo no he sabido casi nada de él.

Vaya, -suspiró Sakura.- que pequeño es el mundo.

Sakura, ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar? –Hinata parecía algo impaciente, Sakura asintió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa.

---

Aquí es donde vi por primera vez a Kiba-kun. –habían llegado a una zona del centro. Hinata se quedo muy pensativa y de nueva cuenta saco su celular para marcarle por enésima vez al susodicho.

Sabes, -Sakura trataba de animarla.- no creo que te merezca. –Hinata no contesto, el celular hacia su trabajo tratando de entablar comunicación, de pronto las dos chicas escucharon un sonido de celular, miraron de donde provenía el sonido, era Kiba, estaba ahí sacando su celular, Hinata sonrió al verlo.

Kiba-kun. –gritó Hinata, pero al mismo tiempo había gritado otra chica acercándose, era una chica rubia muy despampanante

¡Siento haberte hecho esperar! –Dijo aquella mujer abrazando a Kiba.- ¿te llamaron? –dijo viendo el celular en la mano del chico.

No, no era nadie. –dijo muy quitado de la pena.

Entonces ¿A dónde me vas a llevar hoy? –preguntó muy sonriente la chica.

¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y de ahí al cine? –sugirió Kiba abrazando a la chica. Comenzaron a caminar y Kiba pudo ver en frente que se encontraba Hinata junto a su amiga, se quedo en shock sin saber que decir, Hinata veía algo triste a Kiba, con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó la acompañante del chico.- ¿la conoces?

No, no la conozco. –Dijo Kiba muy indiferente.- pero su cara me es familiar. –agregó.

Eso dejo muy destrozada a Hinata, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, se sentía muy mal, así que salió corriendo de ahí, sin importarle nada, sin importarle Sakura.

Hinata. –gritó Sakura sin recibir respuesta, solo vio a su amiga perderse entre la gente, eso la preocupo demasiado, vio como Kiba se iba con aquella tipa como si nada, eso si la enfureció.

---

¿No está Hinata allá? –preguntó Sakura mientras corría, estaba hablando por el celular.

No, hace rato acabo su turno y se fue. –contestó Tsunade del otro lado de la línea.

Si la ve, por favor avíseme. –ordenó Sakura y colgó su teléfono, tenía que encontrar a su amiga.

---

Konoha estaba totalmente cubierto de luz, la noche había llegado, Naruto iba en una limosina hacia su casa después de su ceremonia del té semanal, llevaba puesto un kimono azul, miro por la ventanilla la ciudad, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, es la amiga de Haruno pensó Naruto, la vio llorando, destrozada totalmente.

Ah, -suspiro el rubio.- no soy bueno con ese tipo de chicas.

---

Hinata, sola y destrozada, se sentó en un banquito, lloraba silenciosamente, sus lagrimas caían por esos lindos orbes perla, abrazaba sus piernas, se sentía mal, se preguntaba el por qué, ¿Qué acaso se lo merecía?

¿Estás bien? –preguntó incrédulamente Naruto, no sabía que decirle, le gustan las mujeres, siempre tiene montones a su lado, pero nunca había estado con una llorando, nunca se ha relacionado con alguien sentimentalmente y para ser sinceros no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación.

---

¡Amargo! –reprochó la peli azul con un puchero en su cara. Naruto se la había llevado a su casa y le ofreció un poco de té, como era su costumbre, en la sala del té, sentados sobre sus piernas cada uno, haciendo los ritos normales, que para Naruto lo eran, más para Hinata no.

Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo probé. –Comentó Naruto muy sonriente.- pensaba que no era adecuado para que las personas lo bebieran. –Hinata veía muy atento a Naruto.- pero la verdad su amargura es buena. –Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.- en el amor es igual, se necesita pasar por esa amargura para madurar. –Hinata se sorprendió por el comentario.- así la próxima vez no cometerás el mismo error.

Hinata rió levemente, se sonrojo al ver como Naruto la veía directamente.- gracias, no pensé que fueras tan sabio con eso. –se a sincero la chica.

He, he, a decir verdad, -poniendo una mano en su nuca y con una gotita en la frente.- no entendí nada de lo que te dije, solo que Sasuke siempre me dice cosas así y pensé que te servirían. –en Hinata también apareció la gotita, ese chico sí que era único.

Bien, vamos. –Naruto se puso de pie.- déjame me cambio y nos vamos. –comentó el chico.

No te preocupes, -se puso de pie Hinata.- puedo volver a casa sola.

No es por eso. –Contestó Naruto.- es tiempo de venganza. –sonrió el chico.

¿Venganza? –Hinata comenzó a preocuparse.

---

Sasuke llego a su habitación, vio aquel rompecabezas, se acerco y comenzó a desarmarlo, pieza por pieza, en su rostro se reflejaba enojo y frustración, pero más que nada, tristeza.

---

Sai estaba viendo aquellas pancartas en donde estaba Tenten, había varios hombres quitando la imagen para poner nueva publicidad, el chico veía con nostalgia aquella imagen.

---

Sakura corría desesperadamente buscando a su amiga Hinata, se detuvo a descansar, de pronto recordó las palabras de Kiba.

¡Cine! Eso es. –comenzó a correr nuevamente, esta vez mas rápido.

---

Espera. –Detuvo Hinata a Naruto, se encontraban a las afueras del cine de Konoha, Kiba y su acompañante habían salido de la función.- ¿vas a pegarle? –preguntó la chica algo preocupada.

Claro que no. –Sonrió Naruto.- voy a enseñarle como se porta un verdadero caballero. –se soltó de Hinata y camino hasta donde estaba el susodicho, Hinata se quedo muy preocupada.

No puede ser. –gritó una chica efusivamente.

Es Uzumaki-san, de los F4. –gritó otra chica mas emocionada.

¿Es Uzumaki Naruto? –susurró aquella chica que acompañaba a Kiba, este último se quedo viendo al rubio como se acercaba a su chica.

Tu novia es realmente bonita. –Hablo Naruto muy seductoramente.- ha atraído mi atención.

¿De verdad? –la rubia acompañante de Kiba estaba emocionada por el cumplido de uno de los famosos F4.

¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Kiba muy enojado.

¿Quieres acompañarme? –Naruto alzo su mano para que la chica la tomara.

Si. –dijo muy ilusionada la chica.

Ya vámonos. –jalo Kiba a la rubia del brazo.

Un momento. –Gritó ella soltándose del agarre de Kiba.- no tienes derecho a mandarme, no somos nada tú y yo. –miro indignada a Kiba. -¿nos vamos? –le sonrió a Naruto ahora.

Sabes que, no me importa. –Gritó Kiba, a lo lejos vio que Hinata presenciaba toda la escena.- mi novia anterior era mucho mejor que tú. –comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hinata.

Bien, vamos. –habló emocionada aquella chica.

Sabes que, -dijo Naruto.- creo que mejor no. –dicho esto soltó a la joven y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Hinata, alcanzó a Kiba antes de que llegara con ella y abrazo a Hinata, la chica se sonrojo de sobremanera, no se esperaba eso.

Hinata. –llamó Kiba.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto abrazando fuertemente a Hinata.- ¿Lo conoces?

Ella a pesar de su sonrojamiento por estar tan cerca de Naruto reacciono.- no, no lo conozco. –Contestó mirándolo fijamente.- pero su cara me es familiar.

De pronto llego corriendo Sakura, miro a Naruto y a Hinata abrazados y enfrente de ellos a Kiba.

Si alguna vez vuelves hacer llorar a mi chica, -Naruto agarro de la camisa a Kiba en señal de amenaza.- te voy a sacar los intestinos y ponértelos por tu cuello. –lo aventó.

Kiba comenzó a caminar para alejarse, se topo con Sakura, la miro de pies a cabeza.

Ya comprendo. –Dijo el castaño.- ¿es la venganza por lo de Uchiha? –preguntó creyendo entender lo que pasaba.

¿Qué? –Sakura no entendía el comentario.

Solo se lo dije por su bien, -comenzó a explicar el castaño.- en vez de una mujer extraña como tú, le iba a presentar a mujeres muy bellas, sobre todo normales.

Sakura se quedo muy pensativa, no comprendía lo que decía, ¿a qué se refería con otras mujeres?

_¿Por qué razón le pegaste a Kiba-kun? –insistió Sakura._

_No te voy a decir. –Sasuke cruzo sus brazos y miro a otro lado._

Reaccionó, pensó que por ese motivo Sasuke no le dijo nada.

Ni siquiera un acto de infidelidad pudo hacer. –Siguió contando Kiba.- ese tipo sí que es un hombre débil. –Sakura comenzaba a molestarse por el comentario.- una chica rara como tú, es la pareja perfecta para alguien como él. –comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar.

Espera un momento. –gritó Sakura caminando hacia donde estaba el castaño.

¿Qué quieres? –ya estaba muy fastidiado.

Siento ser una mujer rara. –gritó enfadada, de pronto, comenzó a ponerse en posición de ataque, la misma que uso cuando golpeo a Sasuke, la misma que usa desde que era una pequeña niña, y de pronto, golpeo a Kiba con toda su fuerza haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

---

Sasuke estaba acostado en el sillón, después de haber destrozado aquel rompecabezas que tanto esfuerzo le costó, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, en el identificador marcaba Sai…

---

En su limosina iba Gaara para su casa, algo fastidiado, su celular comenzó a sonar.

¿Qué pasa? –contestó el pelirrojo.

Voy a verme con Sai, -hablo Sasuke al otro lado de la línea.- me cito para ir a la plaza donde están los posters de Tenten. –Decía Sasuke mientras se ponía su saco.- ¡ese bastardo!

Sasuke, cálmate. –sugirió Gaara.

¡Voy a matarlo! –advirtió Sasuke y colgó el teléfono, Gaara se puso las manos en el rostro, le fastidiaba tanto todo eso.

---

Sakura llego a su habitación lista para dormir, después del día largo que tuvo, por un impulso busco en el cajón donde había guardado el celular, lo saco y abrió, se le quedo viendo un momento, se fue a sentar a su cama, miro el celular, pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y creía que era lo correcto.

---

Gaara llego por Naruto para ir donde se encontrarían Sasuke y Sai.

¿Dime que paso? –preguntó Naruto algo histérico.

No sé bien. –Contestó tranquilo el pelirrojo.- solo que se van a encontrar.

Como ha sido complicado este día. –dijo con fastidio el rubio.

Llegaron al dichoso lugar, vieron llegar a Sasuke, de inmediato se bajaron de la camioneta en donde iban, caminaron tras Sasuke para acercarse a donde estaba Sai, junto a aquel lugar donde solían estar las imágenes de Tenten.

Sai comenzó a caminar en dirección donde venían sus amigos, hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

¿Qué tal, Sai? –Preguntó sarcásticamente el pelinegro.- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Haruno?

Ha sido divertida. –contestó Sai con una gran sonrisa.

Qué bien. –Contestó nuevamente sarcástico el pelinegro.- sabes, creo que te la envolveré en papel de regalo y te la voy a regalar. –dijo caminando hacia otro lado para no verle la cara a su amigoó

¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ella como si fuera de tu propiedad? –exigió Sai seriamente. Sasuke voltio a verlo.- da igual lo que digas, ella es mía ¿entiendes? –agrego Sai, eso dejo muy impactado a Sasuke y comenzó a darle un gran coraje por dentro.

Al principio todo iba realmente mal, -suspiro Sai.- Haruno insistía en que no quería irse a casa. –Platico el chico.- pensaba que si la besaba se querría marchar a casa, pero…-inmediatamente Sasuke miro a Sai y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, apretando sus puños y rechinando sus dientes.- por el contrario, después de eso empezó a querer mas y mas. –relataba Sai muy sonriente.

Sai, ya basta. –sugirió el rubio.

Esa chica normalmente es muy brava y con mucho coraje. –Siguió hablando sin importar lo que dijo Naruto.- pero en momentos como ese, actúa como una chica y muy femenina.

¿En momentos como ese? –repetía las palabras Sasuke, apretando mas sus puños, rechinando mas sus dientes y haciendo que en su mirada pareciera como si sus ojos se tornaran rojos.

Pero sabes. –Se acerco Sai a Sasuke.- no le hice nada. –Miro retadoramente a su amigo.- porque es Haruno.

Sasuke no se pudo contener más y le lanzo un puñetazo a Sai, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, Sai se levanto del suelo con un hilo de sangre en sus labios.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? –y esta vez no se quedo con las ganas, le regreso el golpe haciendo que Sasuke también cayera al suelo. Se incorporo de nuevo, y al igual que a Sai, a Sasuke le salía un hilo de sangre en sus labios. Sin pensarlo Sasuke se lanzo hacia Sai pero Naruto se lanzo hacia Sasuke, mientras que Gaara hacia Sai para detenerlos.

Cálmate Sasuke. –exigía Naruto.

¡Ya estoy harto de que siempre te metas en todo! –reclamó Sasuke a Naruto dándole un golpe en la cara para seguir en su camino y golpear a Sai.

¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa de que siempre me meta en todo? –Naruto jalo a Sasuke para darle un puñetazo.

Ahora también tú. –dijo Gaara acercándose a Naruto.

¿Y a ti qué? –ahora Naruto también golpeo a Gaara, pero este no se dejo, le contesto el golpe a Naruto haciendo que este cayera cerca de donde estaba Sai.

Esto es por tu culpa. –gritó el rubio golpeando ahora a Sai.

Y así se armo la batalla, los F4 se golpeaban entre sí, era una batalla de todos contra todos, supervivencia del más fuerte.

---

Uchiha, lo siento. –escribió Sakura en el celular para mandárselo de mensaje a Sasuke, ahora comprendía todo, la actitud de él, los golpes, todo y aunque le costara admitirlo, ella fue la del error, así que quería arreglar eso lo antes posible.

No fui capaz de comprenderte, -siguió escribiendo.- no entendí nada y saque mis propias conclusiones, -suspiro profundo.- a pesar de que eres un egocéntrico, egoísta y violento fuiste honesto conmigo. –Mordió su labio inferior.- actuaste como si yo fuera un tesoro muy preciado. –Siguió escribiendo el mensaje.- quizás ya es tarde para decirte esto, pero, te lo quiero decir, lo siento. –Pauso un momento.- nunca fui capaz de apreciar tu amabilidad. –termino de escribir.

---

Sasuke al único que le interesaba golpear era a Sai, así que la batalla se dividió entre Sasuke vs Sai y Naruto vs Gaara, a tal grado de estar los cuatro muy golpeados, llenos de golpes y de sangre, agotados, ya los golpes no eran igual, hasta que ya no pudieron mas.

Amigos o lo que sea no permitiré que nadie se meta con Haruno. –le dio un gran golpe a Sai haciendo que cayera nuevamente al suelo, donde también estaban Naruto y Gaara agotados por la batalla, Sasuke se sentó arriba de Sai para seguirlo golpeando.

Deberías haberlo dicho desde un principio, -dijo Sai con mucha falta de aire.

¿Qué? –contestó Sasuke igual de cansado.

Era mentira. –Dijo Sai riendo con dolor por los golpes.- es una venganza por haber criticado mi pintura. –trataba de recuperar el aire, estaba realmente agotado.

¿Nada más por eso? –dijo Naruto muy a fuerzas tirado en el suelo.

Estúpido. –dijo Sasuke tratando de golpearlo de nuevo, pero no pudo, estaba igual de cansado que ellos, se bajo de Sai y se acostó en el suelo como sus amigos. De pronto Sai comenzó a reírse, seguido de Naruto, Gaara se rió a su modo, mientras que Sasuke saco una sonrisa de lado, como siempre, todos reían con algo de dolor por los golpes que se acababan de dar.

Haruno –dejo de reír Sai.- habla constantemente de ti, Sasuke. –Sasuke también dejo de reír

Eso es estupendo, Sasuke. –comentó Naruto.

Cállate. –ordenó Sasuke.

Y así los F4 se quedaron platicando como cuando niños, a excepción de que estaban en la calle, acostados a media noche y todos golpeados.

---

Sakura miro el celular por mucho tiempo, al final no podía enviar el mensaje, se acostó con el celular en mano, no podía, simplemente no podía.

---

Los chicos amanecieron en ese lugar, volviendo a ser los amigos de siempre, comenzaron a caminar para irse a la camioneta que traía Gaara para alistarse e ir a la escuela, por suerte para ellos tenía permitido llegar tarde.

Déjame que te diga algo, –dijo Sai viendo a Sasuke.- si pasara algo entre Haruno y tú ¡no pienso retroceder! ¿De acuerdo?

Sasuke miro más seguro a Sai, en el fondo sabia que tenia la batalla ganada, así que no le tomo mucha importancia a ese comentario, al contrario, un poco de competencia no le haría daño.

Por mi está bien. –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

---

En la escuela Sakura se encontraba en su escondite favorito, viendo el celular dorado.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Sai sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

Eh, nada. –contestó nerviosa escondiendo el celular, giro para ver a su amigo y se asusto al verlo todo golpeado.- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –preguntó muy preocupada.

Me caí. –contestó el muy quitado de la pena.

¿Qué? –Sakura no creía ese cuento, esos golpes no son de caídas.

Gracias por el día de ayer. –cambio de tema Sai.

Gracias a ti, me divertí mucho. –Contesto ella con una tierna sonrisa.- volvamos a salir otro día ¿Qué te parece? –Giro para darle la espalda.- este domingo… -reacciono.- no, no puedo. –se contesto ella misma.- que tal ahora, si ahora. –giro la chica para ver de frente a Sai, pero sin contar con que Sai estaría muy cerca de ella, a tal grado de acercarse a sus labios, Sakura se quedo en shock, Sai se acerco a sus labios lentamente, ella aun seguía en shock y por fin Sai llego a su destino, roso los labios de la chica, dándoles un beso suave, en eso Sakura reacciono y se hizo para atrás, Sai se quejo porque se lastimo el labio.

Lo siento. –contestó ella por inercia.

Si no hacia esto –hablo Sai.- nunca vas a ser capaz de admitirlo. –Sakura miro algo confundida a Sai, sin decir nada mas, Sai salió de ese lugar dejando a una sola y confundida Sakura.

---

Llego Sakura a su casa, ya estaba anocheciendo, la puesta de sol estaba a punto de comenzar, llego a su habitación y aventó su mochila, de pronto escucho aquel escandaloso sonido que solo ese celular nuevo tenia, fue por la mochila y comenzó a buscarlo, saco todas las cosas hasta que lo encontró, vio en su identificador aquel nombre "su majestad", contesto el teléfono pero no decía nada.

Hmp. –salió ese monosílabo de los labios de Sasuke.

Hmp. –Sakura imito el sonido.

Estaba pensando que si hubieras perdido este teléfono te hubiera matado. –comentó muy serio Sasuke.

Uchiha. –Dijo ella sin prestarle atención al comentario pasado.- lo siento. –Tragó gordo.- le pegaste a Kiba-kun por mi culpa. –dijo algo apenada.

¿De qué me hablas? –Se hizo el que no comprendía nada.- no sé nada de eso. –Sakura sonrió para sus adentros.

Helipuerto de la torre Uchiha. –comentó Sasuke.

¿Qué? –Sakura reacciono.

Ven ahora mismo. –ordenó el chico y colgó el teléfono, se encontraba precisamente en la azotea del helipuerto de su familia, a lo lejos se veía el atardecer comenzar, junto a Sasuke había una mesa con dos sillas y un telescopio, solo sonrió de lado esperando a que Sakura asistiera, esta vez no la dejaría ir.

Sakura se quedo seria, miro el teléfono que ya no había señal de llamada.

Como siempre solo pensando en sí mismo. –dijo Sakura molesta, pero al instante se le olvido, sonrió ampliamente, realmente si quería ir con él, soltó un gran suspiro y camino para afuera de su habitación, pero grande fue su sorpresa que se encontró con su madre a punto de tocar.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro de su madre, luego vio que en la otra habitación estaba su padre destrozado, llorando, Konohamaru lo animaba.

Despidieron a tu padre. –dijo llorando la señora.

¿Qué? –susurró Sakura preocupada viendo a su familia desecha por la noticia, eso también la deshizo a ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a abrazar a su padre.

---

¿Ya hiciste lo que te ordene? –preguntó el señor Fugaku chocando sus dedos contra el escritorio de su oficina.

Así es señor, ya está hecho. –contestó Shizune saliendo del lugar, eso hizo que Fugaku sonriera maliciosamente.


	8. ¿Y si nos casamos?

¿Qué fue lo que paso papá? –soltó a su padre para verlo.

Es lo que me gustaría saber. –dijo en un susurro el señor Haruno, aun estaba muy afectado.

Ya, tranquilo. –la señora Haruno sobaba la espalda de su marido.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer papá? –preguntó con preocupado Konohamaru.

No lo sé hijo. –habló el padre muy triste.

Animo familia. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.- hemos salido de situaciones peores, verán que todo mejorara. –dijo muy convencida, sus padres le sonrieron, al igual que su hermano, Sakura sabía que su familia era unida y era el momento de demostrarlo.

En la habitación de Sakura cierto celular sonaba en el escritorio que estaba ahí, sonaba una y otra vez.

---

Sasuke marcaba al celular que le regalo a Sakura, pero no contestaba, se encontraba en aquel helipuerto, colgó enojado el teléfono, algo le decía que no iría.

---

¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto viendo como llegaba su amigo enojado a la cafetería, a la zona vip que tienen ellos reservado

¡Esa maldita pobretona! –refunfuño Sasuke sentándose junto a sus amigos que estaban desayunando.

¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Gaara.

Ayer la invite a ver las estrellas y la molestia no fue. –suspiró con enfado.

¿De cuándo acá Uchiha Sasuke invita a una chica a ver las estrellas? –preguntó pícaramente Naruto.

Cállate. –ordenó Sasuke.- y yo que me tome la molestia para mostrarle algo especial. –Habló con indignación fingida.- ¡esa molestia! Además de dejarme plantado, hace que me preocupe. –gritó muy molesto.

¿Tú comprendes todo lo que dice Sasuke? –preguntó en un susurro Naruto a Gaara para que Sasuke no lo escuchara.

No tengo idea. –de igual forma el pelirrojo le contesto en un susurro, pero fue en vano, Sasuke había escuchado todo.

¿Qué demonios están diciendo? –preguntó Sasuke con un tic nervioso en su ojo,

Gaara y Naruto solo se rieron nerviosamente, Sai sonrió por la escena que veía y se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona donde estaban los demás alumnos, en una mesa se encontraba Karin junto con sus amigas, Sai fijo su mirada en ellas, cosa que Karin pudo notar.

¡Oh dios! –Chilló Karin emocionada.- Hanazawa Sai está viendo para acá. –sus amigas voltearon para ver al susodicho, en efecto, el chico pálido se acerco a ellas con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que las 3 chicas se emocionaran.

¡Eh! –habló Sai.

¿Si? –contestaron en unisón las chicas poniéndose de pie.

¿Dónde está Haruno? –cuestionó Sai.

Hablas de la pobretona. –Comentó Karin un poco desilusionada y molesta.- esa tipa no ha venido en todo el día. –comentó muy orgullosa por eso, de pronto Sasuke se acerco al lugar pasando en medio de ellos que platicaban empujando a Karin, la pelirroja se quedo sorprendida, mientras que sus amigas le ayudaban.

¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –preguntó Sai.

Haruno no ha aparecido, -comentó molesto.- así que me voy. –y dicho eso salió de la cafetería con rumbo a su casa.

---

¿Si? –hablaba Sakura por su celular normal.- comprendo. –contestaba Sakura. Se encontraba en su casa con un periódico en mano, buscaba en la sección de clasificados, buscando algún empleo, ya llevaba varias zonas del periódico marcados con una gran cruz.- gracias y disculpe las molestias. –colgó el celular y de igual forma marco con una cruz la penúltima zona libre que quedaba, suspiro profundo.

---

Un libro sobre las estrellas ¿eh? –dijo Naruto observando un libro que le prestó Sai.

Así que es eso. –comentó Gaara arrebatándole el libro a Naruto.

Habla sobre que hay ciertas estrellas o astros que corresponden a cada una de las diferentes relaciones amorosas, según la personalidad de la pareja, tanto individual, como en conjunto. -explicó Sai.- el otro día se lo mostré a Sasuke y le gusto mucho.

¡Por eso Sasuke quería mostrarle las estrellas a Sakura-chan! –concluyó Naruto.

Así es. –Corroboró Sai.- me pregunto por qué Haruno no habrá venido. –dijo Sai mientras se preparaba una taza de café.

Parece que ni siquiera ha llamado. –comentó Gaara mientras hojeaba el libro.

Voy a llamar a Hinata. –dijo Naruto sacando su celular.

Parece ser que Sasuke no es el único enamorado aquí. –comentó Gaara con un tono muy pícaro, dándole varios codazos a su rubio amigo, el cual se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Claro… claro que no. –Comentó Naruto muy nervioso.- ella solo es…

¿Amiga? –preguntó Sai antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Bueno… -el rubio se quedo pensando, no se conocen mucho la verdad, como llamarle amiga, pero había algo en ella que le daba mucha confianza. Sonrió ligeramente.

¡Entonces si te gusta! –dijo Gaara muy sorprendido.

¡Cállate idiota! –Naruto se indigno, se levanto de la mesa para hablarle por teléfono a Hinata.

Te gusta leer mucho de estas cosas ¿verdad? –le pregunto Gaara a Sai mientras seguía hojeando el libro.

¿Eh? -gritó Naruto, el cual hizo que sus amigos pusieran atención al rubio.- ¿despedido?

---

Si, -Hinata se encontraba en la casa de Naruto, junto con el rubio, el pelinegro pálido y el pelirrojo, estaban en la sala de ceremonias del té de la casa del rubio, todos sentados sobre sus piernas, como era costumbre.- su padre había sido ascendido, toda la familia de Sakura estaba muy contenta, pero, -la cara de Hinata se sonrojo un poco por ver al rubio, pero reacciono.- ayer despidieron al señor Haruno, es por eso que Sakura-chan no fue a la escuela.

Comprendo. –dijo Naruto.

¿De verdad? –preguntó Gaara sorprendido.

No. –dijo Naruto mordiendo su lengua, mientras todos caían al suelo, estilo anime.

¿Y por qué dices todo eso? –preguntó Gaara incorporándose.

No sé. –Argumento el rubio.- quería sonar interesante.

Bueno, no le hagan caso a Naruto. –Hablo Sai viendo a Hinata.- entonces ¿Por qué Haruno falto a la escuela? –cuestionó Sai muy serio.

Está buscando otro trabajo para ayudar con los gastos en su casa. –Contestó Hinata.- ¿Por qué están todos golpeados? –miro a los 3 chicos, los cuales traían banditas y moretones.

Nada, -comentó Gaara.- cosas de amigos.

Pobre de Sakura-chan, -pensaba Naruto.- tener que pasar por todo esto.

Esto parece ser un trabajo del padre de Sasuke ¿no creen? –comentó Sai muy pensativo. Todos los chicos presentes se quedaron muy pensativos por el comentario de Sai,

¿Creen que pueda ser capaz de tanto ese señor? –cuestionó Hinata algo incrédula.

Más que eso. –comentó Sai poniéndose de pie y marchándose de ahí.

Me preocupa mucho Sakura. –susurró Hinata, cosa que solo Naruto pudo notar ya que Gaara se levanto mientras ella hablaba.

No te preocupes, -Naruto se puso de pie, camino hacia la chica ofreciéndole la mano para que ella se pusiera de pie.- veras que saldrá de esta. –Hinata se levanto con ayuda del rubio, se quedaron mirando unos minutos, sus manos no se separaron, en las mejillas de Hinata cada vez subía mas el color rojizo, en Naruto extrañamente también comenzaba a ponerse rojo, de pronto reaccionaron, sus manos aun seguían unidas, de inmediato se soltaron sus manos, el color rojo seguía en sus rostros.

Lo… lo siento. –tartamudeó Naruto.

No te preocupes. –contestó apenada Hinata.

Nuevamente se quedaron viendo, Naruto en un impulso comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la chica, la cual se quedo totalmente paralizada. Hinata cerró sus ojos, de pronto sintió el aliento del chico en su rostro, sabía lo que haría y lo recibiría con gusto; Naruto por su parte, siguió ese impulso de besarla, siempre había sido muy impulsivo y seguía lo que su corazón le dictaba, y por alguna razón extraña, al menos para Naruto, sintió que tenía que besarla… sus labios ya estaban por rozarse, sentían sus corazones latir rápidamente.

¡Vamos Naruto! –interrumpió Gaara, de inmediato los chicos se separaron mas rojos que antes.

¡Si! –Contestó el rubio por inercia, miro a Hinata muy apenado.- vamos, te llevamos a tu casa. –fue lo único que le pudo decir.

---

Buen provecho, hijo. –dijo Fugaku, el cual estaba con su hijo comiendo, él en un extremo de la inmensa mesa, mientras que Sasuke al otro lado.

¿Cuándo piensas marcharte? –preguntó Sasuke mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida.

¿Qué no te da gusto que pase unos días contigo? –dijo el padre del chico mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

No juegues conmigo. –Hablo Sasuke algo fastidiado.- ¿estás aquí por mi o por ti?

Tengo unos asuntos pendientes. –Comenzó a explicar.- cuando todo esté tranquilo me iré. –termino de explicar muy tranquilo. Sasuke lo fulmino con una mirada, pero este no presto atención, simplemente siguió comiendo.

---

¡5 millones de yenes! –la familia Haruno se quedo sorprendida al escuchar esa cantidad.

¿No habrá ningún error? –Sakura trataba de que fuera una horrible broma.

De ninguna forma. –Habló un hombre de traje, traía en sus manos un papel, el cual indicaba la cantidad.- es lo que se debe de la casa. –dijo muy frio aquel hombre.

Señor, me acaban de despedir, ¿no podrían esperarse un poco más? –rogo el señor Haruno a aquel hombre, también se encontraban otros dos hombres, los cuales estaban listos para embargar la casa.

Lo siento señor, -el hombre miro a su alrededor.- pero así son las reglas.

Por favor, -suplico la señora Haruno.- encontraremos trabajo y podremos pagarle.

Aquel hombre se conmovió al ver a toda la familia muy unida y suplicando por una oportunidad.- de acuerdo, -suspiro.- 10 días, solo 10 días para pagar lo que deben. –el hombre le dio una señal a sus acompañantes y se retiraron, de igual forma él se retiro.

Todos los Haruno suspiraron, al menos les dieron tiempo para hacer algo al respecto. Sin darse cuenta Sakura, en su habitación un celular dorado sonaba.

---

Sasuke se sentó en su cama, saco de inmediato su móvil y comenzó a marcar aquella línea privada que tiene con cierta peli rosa, daba tono de que estaba timbrando, pero nada, no contestaba, ya llevaba varios intentos y ella no contestaba, eso de cierta forma enfureció al pelinegro, pero también lo preocupo y por si fuera poco para él, también lo entristeció.

---

Lo siento mucho. –dijo Sakura y salió de una oficina soltando un profundo suspiro, llevaba como siempre puesto su uniforme, pero con una chamarra, el frio ya comenzaba a azotar a la ciudad de Konoha. Había llegado a la escuela, pero se fue directo a las oficinas.

---

¡Haruno Sakura acaba de pedir un permiso de ausencia! –gritó el soplón de la escuela, ya era sabido que siempre que pasaba alguna novedad interesante en el colegio de Konoha él avisaría a todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

Llego a la cafetería con aquella noticia, todos en ella se quedaron sorprendidos, unos no tomaron mucha atención, otros comenzaron a murmurar.

Al parecer ya no le alcanzo para seguir aquí. –comentó Karin a su grupito con una sonrisa de superioridad, las demás chicas solo atinaron soltando una carcajada.

Valla, al parecer si es serio. –comentó Gaara después de escuchar la noticia, ellos también se encontraban en la cafetería

Era de esperarse, -agregó Naruto.- después de lo que nos conto Hinata.

Un momento, -reaccionó Gaara.- ¿tú que te traes con esa chica? –cuestionó muy pícaramente.

Yo… -contestó nervioso el rubio.

No es momento para eso. –regaño Sai a sus amigos por hablar de tonterías, según él.

Pues al parecer esto sí es un trabajo del padre de Sasuke. –concluyó el pelirrojo.

No debemos de sacar conclusiones. –agregó Naruto. Sai se quedo pensando mucho en las palabras de sus amigos, se puso de pie y se retiro de ahí sin decir nada.

---

Sakura salía de una tienda departamental, en su mano traía aquel periódico con la sección de clasificados, se quedo viéndolo por un momento y con un marcador tacho una sección, ya tenía varias secciones tachadas, al parecer había tenido mala suerte en ese y en todos los lugares.

Comenzó a caminar, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación, pensó en su familia, en cómo estaban destrozados, pero no permitiría que ese problema le bajara los ánimos, sonrió ampliamente y siguió caminando.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su maletín que cargaba, en el identificador se marco Hanazawa Sai, pensó por un momento, pero luego contesto.

Parece que las cosas van bastante mal. –hablo Sai, el cual iba en su limosina.

Si, -contesto la chica algo deprimida.- pero todo está bajo control. –comento ahora más animada, tratando de que Sai no se preocupe.

Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo importante. –Sai hablo muy serio, cosa que preocupo a Sakura.- ¿Dónde estás?

En el parque del este. –comentó Sakura viendo a su alrededor.

Bien, voy para allá. –Sai colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a Sakura de hablar. La peli rosa suspiro y se fue a sentar a una banca a esperarlo.

---

Sasuke. –el chico llego a la cafetería como siempre, tan normal, serio y sin ninguna expresión.

¿No han visto a Haruno? –cuestionó el chico viendo a sus dos amigo.

Ha pedido un permiso de ausencia. –contestó Gaara.

¿Qué? –Sasuke se sorprendió por el comentario.

Hola Sasuke-kun. –saludo Ino acercándose a los chicos. Sasuke se enfureció y empujo a la chica contra la pared.

Tú provocaste todo esto, ¿no es así? –cuestionó Sasuke realmente molesto acorralando a la rubia contra la pared.

¿De qué hablas? –preguntó ella muy asustada por el acto de brutalidad del chico. Naruto y Gaara se pusieron de pie para detener a su amigo.

Mientes, cuando le pasan cosas malas a Haruno, siempre eres responsable. –argumentó Sasuke.

Te lo juro. –Decía llorando la rubia.- esta vez tu padre no me ha pedido que haga algo. –termino de decir, vio la expresión del pelinegro al decirle eso, de inmediato comprendió, había hablado de mas.

¿Tú has estado conspirando con el viejo? –preguntó Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia, agarro su rostro y comenzó a apretarlo, en la mirada de ella se notaba terror, en la mirada de él se notaba ira.

Yo lo único que quería era estar contigo. –se excuso la rubia provocando mas el enojo de Sasuke, el cual la arrojo al suelo y se fue de ese lugar, Naruto y Gaara se quedaron anonadados por el acto tan brutal que hiso su amigo.

---

¿Itachi? –Sasuke hablaba por teléfono, iba en la parte trasera de su coche.- necesito que vengas a pagarme el favor que me debes. –comentó el chico viendo por la ventana.- si, también necesito a Konan.

---

Sai y Sakura se encontraban en un parque, junto a un árbol de cerezos, ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca.

¿No has hablado con Sasuke sobre la situación de tu familia y tu permiso en la escuela? –preguntó Sai viendo hacia el frente. Sakura meneo su cabeza en forma de negación.- ¿es porque no quieres preocuparlo? –siguió cuestionando Sai.

No es por eso. –Sakura suspiro.

Es posible… -comenzó a decir Sai.- que el padre de Sasuke sea el que está detrás de todo esto. –terminó de decir muy serio mirando hacia su izquierda en donde se encontraba la peli rosa, la cual estaba sorprendida por el comentario de Sai.

Uchiha Fugaku es un hombre de hierro. –definió Sai.

Pero, incluso eso es demasiado. –justificaba Sakura.

No. –Contestó tajantemente Sai.- él es el tipo de personas que cuando algo le estorba, hace lo posible hasta deshacerse de eso. –Sai miro a Sakura, la cual tenía la mirada muy preocupada.

No deberías cargar con esto tú sola. –Sai sonrió para animarla un poco.- si algo ocurre sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Gracias. –sonrió Sakura, aunque aún seguía preocupada.

---

No te preocupes. –animaba Hinata a su amiga. Ya se encontraban en su trabajo, como todos los días, con sus kimonos.

Tengo que hacer algo. –susurró la chica peli rosa muy preocupada.

¿Sakura? –Llamo su jefa.- toma. –la rubia ofreció un sobre a la chica.

¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sakura algo confundida.

Sé que tu familia está pasando por un momento difícil. –Sonrió la rubia.- no es mucho, pero te ayudara, lo juntamos entre Hinata y yo. –sonrió la rubia.

No puedo aceptarlo, Tsunade-san. –Sakura se sonrojo por el acto de su jefa, estaba muy apenada.

Vamos, acéptalo. –Insistió Tsunade.- ya luego no lo pagaras, ahora es cuando necesitas nuestra ayuda.

Muchas gracias. –Sakura termino aceptando, le sonrió a su jefa y a su amiga, abrazo a ambas en signo de gratitud.

Sakura, -Tsunade miro seriamente a su empleada.- no te debes de rendir ante nada, ni nadie. –esa frase dejo pensando a la peli rosa.

---

Que mala suerte. –suspiró hondo la señora Haruno. Se encontraban en la mesa toda la familia de Sakura, la chica acababa de llegar de su trabajo, ya estaba obscureciendo.

Es raro. –Comentó el padre.- me hacían la entrevista y se quedaban felices, pero al momento de escuchar mi nombre me veían mal e inmediatamente me rechazaban. –Explico el padre.- así fue en todas los lugares a los que fui.

Igual a mí. –Agregó la señora Haruno.- tal vez no seamos lo suficientemente buenos.

Sakura escuchaba lo que sus padres comentaban, reflexiono lo que Sai le había comentado, ahora comprendía todo.

Nuestra familia no es el problema. –dijo Sakura y salió corriendo de su casa.

---

Disculpe señor. –Entro Shizune a la oficina del presidente de la corporación Uchiha, aquel hombre miro a la sumisa mujer que entro a su oficina.- Haruno Sakura quiere verlo.

Aquel hombre sonrió por el comentario, de una manera perversa.- hazla pasar. –comentó volviendo a la computadora que tenía en su escritorio.

---

Hmp, ya se están tardando. –Refunfuño Sasuke, se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a su hermano y cuñada, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.- diga. –Contestó muy tranquilo.- ¿Qué pasa Shizune? –preguntó algo preocupado.

---

Sakura entro a la oficina de golpe, el señor Uchiha se quedo sorprendido por la actitud que traía, Shizune entro detrás de ella con una cara de preocupación. La chica se quedo frente al escritorio del padre de Sasuke, su mirada mostraba enojo y rencor contra él.

Viéndote así, en la forma que entras, me hace pensar que estará sucediendo. –hablo aquel hombre muy tranquilo.

Tengo unas preguntas que hacerle. –hablo Sakura muy decidida.

Es exactamente lo que estas pensando. –dijo Fugaku poniéndose de pie, prediciendo lo que ella le iba a reclamar.

¿Eh? –Sakura quería reclamarle, pero aquel hombre se le adelanto contestando eso.

Todo ha sido ideado por mí. –Contestó sínicamente Fugaku, comenzó a caminar a donde estaba la chica.- tu familia me declaró la guerra. –Sonrió poniéndose a un par de metros de ella.- así que acepte el desafío. Eso es todo. –terminó de decir dándole la espalda a la chica.

¿Qué eso es todo? –hablo ella más molesta de cuando llego. El señor Uchiha giro para ver nuevamente a la chica.

Ya sea con Sasuke, o con la empresa Uchiha. –Hablo aquel hombre muy decidido.- no tendrás nada que ver, nunca. –enfatizando la última palabra. Sakura se quedo perpleja con el comentario.- prométemelo. –Sakura reacciono algo confundida.- si lo haces, devolveré las cosas tal y como estaban antes de este penoso incidente. –propuso el señor Uchiha, giro para dirigirse a su escritorio.

¡Debe estar bromeando! –Susurró Sakura.- ¿Qué acaso es estúpido? –gritó sin ninguna pena.

¿Estúpido? –se pregunto Fugaku sorprendido por el comentario, nuevamente giro para ver a la chica.

Influenciar a todo el mundo con el poder del dinero que tiene, -gritaba Sakura mientras apretaba sus puños y trataba que su llanto no saliera.- ¿le parece divertido? –gritó ahora más fuerte.

Valla, -se sorprendió Fugaku- tú crees que la vida es color de rosa y todos son unas lindas personas. –Comenzó a ver directamente a la chica.- pero deberías saber que el dinero puede comprar muchas cosas, incluso el bienestar de tu familia. –rió con malicia el hombre.

Son despreciables las personas como usted. –contestó Sakura un poco más tranquila, pero aun miraba fijamente a Fugaku.- se que yo soy una piedra en su camino, pero, no vivo una vida de la que sentirme avergonzada.

¿De verdad? –preguntó irónico Fugaku soltando una carcajada.

Y de una vez le aviso, -hablo muy decidida.- ¡jamás hare lo que me pidió! –Respiro profundamente.- ¡con permiso! –salió de ese lugar dejando al señor Uchiha sin mucho cuidado, Shizune estaba atemorizada por cómo podría reaccionar su jefe, el cual se sentó en su gran silla reclinándola un poco, tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a morderlo ligeramente mientras veía la puesta por donde salió aquella niña.

---

Sasuke entro corriendo a la empresa de su padre, corrió por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con Shizune.

¡Joven Sasuke! –llamo la mujer al chico.

¿Dónde está Haruno? –preguntó algo desesperado tomando a la mujer de los hombros.

Ahora mismo… -comenzó a hablar la mujer.

¿Qué le ha hecho el viejo a la familia de Haruno? –siguió preguntando desesperadamente.

Lo mismo que hizo con aquella novia del joven Itachi. –contestó algo apenada Shizune.

¡Lo voy a matar! –Sasuke soltó a Shizune y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de su padre.

¡Por favor, espere! –Grito Shizune agarrando al chico del brazo, Sasuke se detuvo a ver a la mujer.- la señorita rechazo la propuesta del señor. –Sasuke se quedo sorprendido.- es mejor que valla tras ella. –Recomendó la mujer.- sabe, a veces su padre me parece que es una persona despreciable y sin sentimientos, -Sasuke miro con mucha atención a la asistente de su padre.- todos le tiene miedo, pero esa chica, no se dejo intimidar por el señor, al contrario. –Sasuke sonrió de lado, así es la Sakura que conoce.

Gracias. –le dijo a Shizune y salió corriendo para alcanzar a la peli rosa.

---

¡Por dios como le pude decir todo eso! –Sakura caminaba dando vuelta en la primera calle para alejarse de la compañía de los Uchiha.

Sasuke corrió y llego a la primera calle, vio para todos lados y la vio caminando. -¡Haruno! –grito con fuerza, ella giro para ver de dónde provenía el grito y lo vio, vio a Sasuke a unos metros de ella, ambos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos.

---

En una terraza, parecía un restaurante, pero no había nadie, salvo Sakura y Sasuke, el joven Uchiha había reservado todo el restaurante para ellos dos, estaban sentados en un sillón para dos personas, había una mesa enfrente de ellos con dos tazas de café y una vela que iluminaba el lugar, también ayudaba la iluminación de toda la ciudad.

Parece que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo. –hablo Sasuke, el cual poso su mano en el reclinatorio del sillón para ver de frente a Sakura, la cual aun estaba sentada bien.

Si verdad. –contestó ella sin muchos ánimos.

Anoche quería enseñarte las estrellas. –Comentó Sasuke un poco sonrojado, Sakura miro hacia donde estaba él.- pero, nunca llegaste. –Sasuke miro a Sakura, ella se apeno más y agacho su mirada.

Lo siento, es que… -trataba de explicar Sakura.

Me entere de lo que paso, -la interrumpió Sasuke.- tal parece ser que mi padre está detrás de todo esto.

Él mismo me lo confesó. –Sakura agacho más su mirada y se puso más triste.

La brisa movía ligeramente las melenas de ambos chicos, la piel blanca de la chica comenzó a erizarse por el frio, cosa que pudo notar Sasuke, se puso de pie y le coloco su saco en los hombros de ella, ya era de noche y estando en una terraza era obvio que comenzaría a hacer frio.

Por lo visto, -se volvió a sentar junto a ella, pero esta vez un poco más cerca para ver a una Sakura un poco tímida.- le has dicho algunas palabras fuertes al viejo. –con su mano tomo la barbilla de la chica para que levantara la cara.

Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza y de repente estalle. –se excuso Sakura con un poco de pena todavía.

¿Te arrepientes de ello? –cuestionó Sasuke recargándose en el sillón y quitándole la mirada a la chica.

Para nada. –Miro de reojo a Sasuke y regreso su mirada al frente con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.- solo estoy un poco asustada. –confesó Sakura.

Sasuke giro para verla, nuevamente se acomodo en la posición pasada, poniendo su mano en el respaldo del sillón y mirándola fijamente, salvo que ahora estaban más juntos.

Pero sabes, -sonrió amargamente.- no pienso rendirme.

Sabes que siempre seré tu aliado. –Agregó Sasuke tomando el rostro de la chica con sus dos manos.- no te pienso dejar sola en esto. –Le sonrió de lado, Sakura sintió un gran calor en su pecho al oír esas palabras, sintió seguridad.- No importa lo que ocurra. –Siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba más y más al rostro de Sakura.- siempre te protegeré. –vio como Sakura se sonrojaba mas con el acercamiento del él, sonrió victorioso para sus adentros y le deposito un beso en su fría nariz, acto que desconcertó mucho a Sakura.- y a tu familia también. –Termino de decir alejándose un poco de ella.- Primero que nada es la deuda. –Comenzó a analizar el pelinegro.- ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?

Al parecer 5 millones. –contestó aun con el shock de aquel inocente beso que le dio.

Bien. –Suspiró Sasuke.- yo te lo prestare.

No. –Contestó inmediatamente Sakura.- no podría, definitivamente no. –concluyó la chica.

¿Por qué? –él miro muy extrañado a la chica.

Porque al final, sería como estar aceptando el dinero de tu padre. –Sakura estaba realmente apenada, primero le ponía su saco, después ese acercamiento y ahora le ofrecía dinero.- además, no se vería bien.

Hmp, tienes razón. –Sasuke se quedo pensativo un momento.- ¿entonces?

Buscare un empleo hasta conseguir la cantidad. –explicó la peli rosa.

Tengo una mejor idea. –Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a ella.- ¿y si nos casamos? –le susurro en el odio, Sakura se quedo perpleja ante tal proposición.

¿Qué? –preguntó tratando de pensar que había sido un error lo que escucho, se alejo un poco de él.

Creía que era una linda forma de decir "ai shiteru". –dijo algo sonrojado, pero tratando de disimular. Y aun así, a pesar de su sonrojo, no aguanto las ganas de acercarse más y más a la chica, hasta que por fin logro rosar nuevamente esos labios que lo volvían loco.

Comenzó rozándolos suavemente, haciendo que el contacto se volviera suculento, Sakura estaba aterrada, no pensó que Sasuke se atreviera a besarla, pero no le importo, sintió la misma necesidad de besarlo, no comprendió bien lo que quiso decir con aquella frase, pero eso ya no importaba, era hora de disfrutar de aquel beso que le ofrecía el chico.

Ese beso poco a poco comenzó a subir de intensidad, haciendo que sus lenguas tomaran parte de aquel rito que tenían sus labios, lenguas que poco a poco comenzaron una batalla sin tregua, haciendo que la temperatura en los cuerpos de ambos subiera cada vez mas.

Sasuke lentamente fue recostando a Sakura en el sillón, quedando el arriba de ella, aunque tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ese delicado cuerpo, el saco que Sasuke le había puesto quedo solo en el sillón, mientras que Sasuke metía sus manos entre dicho saco y el cuerpo de la peli rosa para acercarla más a su cuerpo, si eso se podía.

Sasuke comenzó a besar la mejilla de la chica, dejando un camino hasta su oreja izquierda, lamiendo el lóbulo de la chica, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y arqueara su cuerpo un poco, siguió en su camino y bajo hasta el cuerpo, deleitándose con cada centímetro de ese exquisito y blanco cuello.

Sakura sentía sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo, cosa que nunca había sentido, tenía miedo, ella misma lo admitía mentalmente, tenía miedo de hacer algo con Sasuke, y no porque no quisiera, simplemente no estaba preparada, pero una voz en el fondo le decía que siguiera, que siguiera sus instintos y eso fue lo que hiso la chica.

Las traviesas manos de Sasuke no tardaron en hacer aparición en el acto, con una recargaba su peso para no caer sobre la chica, en cambio con la otra acaricia a Sakura lo mas que podía, comenzando de su brazo, hasta llegar al hombro, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a cierta zona voluminosa del cuerpo de Sakura, en cuando ella sintió la mano del pelinegro en su pecho se alarmo totalmente, en su vida alguien la había tocado ahí, era normal sentirse nerviosa y obvio Sasuke noto aquel nerviosismo.

El pelinegro se detuvo por un momento, tanto de besarle el cuello, como de tocarla, mas no se movió de posición, aun tenia la mano sobre su pecho y sus labios rozaban su cuello, pero subió lentamente hasta su oído.

No tengas miedo. –susurró en un tono tan sensual que desarmo a la chica.

En vista de que no escucho ningún reclamo, ningún quejido por parte de ella siguió tocándola y besándola.

Sakura al sentí que Sasuke no se movía se preocupo, tenia tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, realmente estaba disfrutando de ese momento con el chico, pero tenía mucho miedo, pero al escuchar al chico hablar de esa forma sintió algo en todo su cuerpo, como si un rayo cruzara en toda su espina dorsal y no tanto por la sensualidad con la que lo dijo él, sino porque en esas palabras sintió confianza, seguridad y sobre todo amor.

De nueva cuenta Sasuke besaba el cuello de la chica, haciendo uno que otro mordisco suave, los cuales provocaban en la chica leves gemidos. Sasuke había estado con muchas chicas antes, pero a ninguna había besado, de ninguna se preocupaba que sintiera placer, mientras él se satisficiera todo estaba bien, pero con Sakura era diferente, con ella si se preocupaba por saber que se encontraba tranquila y segura, que se encontrara gozando al igual o más que él.

Ahora su mano buscaba algo mas, como Sakura aun portaba con el uniforme de la escuela, el chico bajo su mano dejando de deleitarse con aquellos pechos, para ir por algo mas, bajo su mano lentamente, rozando el cuerpo de Sakura, haciendo de nueva cuenta que se estremeciera y que su respiración se acelerara considerablemente.

Llego a sus piernas, lentamente tocaba la parte descubierto entre las calcetas y la falda, subiendo lentamente su mano, pero ahora con todo y falda, rozando con la yema de los dedos cada espacio que encontraba; dejo de besas su cuello para volver a aquellos labios, miro atentamente a Sakura, vio como ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y vio como se mordía el labio inferior, eso éxito a Sasuke de sobre manera volviéndose a aprisionar de esos labios rosados, volviendo con el juego de las lenguas y ahora unas leves mordidas en sus labios.

La mano de Sasuke aun seguía su recorrido subiendo por el muslo de la chica, tenía un primer destino, su parte trasera, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar sonó su celular.

Deberías… de… contestar. –dijo entrecortada la peli rosa. Sasuke se levanto de ella muy molesto, como odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba ocupado en eso, pero ahora lo odiaba mas, porque estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido con ninguna chica con la que se haya metido antes.

¿Qué? –gritó Sasuke molesto. Sakura se levanto y se acomodo el uniforme.- ¡Itachi! –contestó con desgana Sasuke.

---

¿TOK? –preguntó Sakura sin comprender que pasaba.

Se encontraban en un café, Itachi le había reclamado a Sasuke por no haberlo esperado en el hospital, le indico que Konan lo esperaba a él y a Sakura en el café de la zona norte de Konoha. Después de aquella llamada ambos no reaccionaron, simplemente se fueron por inercia, Sakura estaba totalmente roja hasta las orejas por lo que paso, y no por lo que Sasuke hizo, si no por lo que hizo ella.

Teen of Konoha, también conocido como TOK. –explicó Sasuke mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Cada 3 años antes de navidad se organiza esta competencia para seleccionar a la mejor estudiante de preparatoria de Konoha. –agregó Konan.

Konan y Tenten fueron ganadoras años atrás. –comentó Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

¿En serio? –Sakura se sorprendió.

En este concurso eres juzgada por tu apariencia, estilo, conocimiento general y por algunos otros conocimientos como ama de casa. –siguió explicando la peli azul.

Eso es imposible para mí. –comentó Sakura muy asustada.

La ganadora obtiene 5 millones de yenes. –terminó de explicar Konan.- y puede asistir a la colegio de Konoha sin pagar nada.

Eso dejo boquiabierta a Sakura, era lo que necesitaba, era perfecto, era su oportunidad para salir adelante.

¿Pero el plazo de la inscripción que no ya finalizó? –cuestionó el pelinegro.

No importa. –Sonrió Konan.- las anteriores ganadoras pueden enviar sus recomendaciones. sabes, Sakura-chan. –Miro a la peli rosa.- la primera ganadora de este concurso fue la madre de Itachi y Sasuke.

Cuando mi madre ganó conoció al viejo. –recordó Sasuke con una sonrisa muy sincera, Sakura lo miro y le dio algo de tristeza, ya que sabía que su madre estaba muerta, pero le alegro que recordara a su madre de esa forma.

No hay ninguna razón para que no puedan aceptarte. –agregó Konan haciendo que Sakura pusiera atención en ella.

---

Entonces esa chiquilla va a participar en el TOK. –dijo el señor Fugaku, Itachi se encontraba en su oficina de visita.

No solo va a participar, -agregó Itachi.- según Konan va a ganar el concurso.

¿Ganar? –Preguntó irónicamente Fugaku.- debes estar bromeando. –giro su silla para darle la espalda a su hijo.

Bueno, si ella gana deberás dejar que siga saliendo con Sasuke. –Propuso Itachi.- y también dejaras en paz a la familia de la chica.

Será mejor que no apuestes por alguien como ella. –sugirió Fugaku girando para ver a su hijo.

---

¿Crees que tenga alguna posibilidad de ganar? –preguntó Sakura muy sonrojada y emocionada.

No. –contestó Konan. En Sakura apareció una nube negra en su cabeza, eso sí que la deprimió.- pero si de verdad quieres ganar este concurso, yo te ayudare con todo lo que pueda. –le sonrió ampliamente a la chica.

Y también puedes contar conmigo. –sonrió de lado Sasuke, Sakura se sentía feliz por el apoyo de los dos y por esa oportunidad que surgió para poder sacar adelante a su familia.

---

¿Sakura-chan va a participar en el TOK? –gritó Naruto muy sorprendido. Gaara solo se tapo los oídos por el escándalo. Caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela los F4.

¿Y crees que ella podrá ganar? –cuestionó Gaara muy serio.

Ella, -Sasuke se detuvo en seco.- enfrento a los F4. ¿Crees que no podrá con un concurso? –cuestionó Sasuke a su amigo Gaara.

Entonces ayudemos a que Sakura-chan gane. –exclamó Naruto muy efusivo.

Eso suena muy interesante. –agregó Sai.

Ella ahora está entrenando, vamos. –ordenó el líder de los F4 para ir a verla. Ino miro a los chicos, escucho toda la plática, eso le dio una idea.

---

Escucha, -decía Konan, estaban en la mansión Uchiha, ambas chicas vestían con un traje deportivo, Itachi las acompañaba mientras comida unos ricos dangos.- el concurso se divide en tres categorías. –Explicaba Konan.- la primera es belleza.

Belleza. –repitió Sakura algo preocupada. Ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón.

La belleza externa, por supuesto. –comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.- pero la belleza interior también es importante. –Detuvo su andar.- el té y las flores también son importantes. –Pensaba en voz alta la peli azul.- ¿has asistido alguna vez a una ceremonia de té?

Pues, para mi es algo de la vida diaria. –decía Sakura recordando que siempre toma té con sus padres y hermano.- es solo servirlo.

Vaya, -comenzó su andar de nuevo.- el té es uno de nuestros puntos débiles. –Comentó muy preocupado.- bueno, la segunda categoría es conocimiento. –De nuevo se detuvo.- cuando yo participe teníamos educación liberal, ciencias… -Konan se quedo pensando.

Estudio del lenguaje. –agregó Itachi con un dango en la boca.

Si, estudio del lenguaje y varios campos especializados. –Recordó la chica.- una prueba que lo contenía prácticamente todo. –terminó de decir.

Una prueba. –susurró Sakura algo preocupada, aunque no mucho, siempre ha sido muy aplicada, aunque en el colegio de Konoha no lo ha demostrado mucho.

La tercera categoría es conocimientos de ama de casa. –Se sentó junto a Sakura.- es un poco rara.

¿Qué tipo de prueba hiciste para esa categoría? –preguntó Sakura para aprender más de la situación.

Aquella vez tuvimos que hacer tokoroten. –recordaba Konan.- sabes, es la comida favorita de Sasuke, -sonrió la chica.- hace mucho aprendí a hacerlo, ya que una vez invite a Sasuke y a Itachi a comer, pero yo quería preparar la comida, así que Itachi me dijo la comida preferida de su hermano y aprendí a hacerla para poder servirle, -miro a Sakura que estaba muy atenta.- en el concurso ninguna de las participantes sabia hacerlo y gracias a esa vez logre hacer el tokoroten.

¿Entonces gracias a eso ganaste? –preguntó Sakura que aun estaba muy atenta a la plática.

Si. –contestó Konan.

En pocas palabras lo que te quiso decir Konan es que nunca sabes lo que ocurrirá en ese concurso. –hablo Itachi el cual estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente muy entretenido con otra ración de dangos.

Así es, -corroboro Konan.- si no eres buena en cada una de las categorías, no hay manera de que ganes. –agregó un poco preocupada.

Solo faltan dos semanas para el concurso. –suspiro pesadamente la peli rosa.

Debes de poner mucho empeño y no darte por vencida. –aconsejo Konan.

Pero, yo… -hablaba con algo de duda la joven.

Esa no eres tú. –hablo un chico, Sakura giro para ver quién era. En la entrada de la sala estaban los F4, Naruto había sido el dueño de aquel comentario, se veía con su gran sonrisa zorruna.

¿Dónde está aquella chica luchona que le dio un gran golpe a Sasuke? –preguntó mas efusivo el rubio, cosa que molesto a Sasuke, Sakura sonrió tímidamente, veía a cada uno de ellos, en sus miradas veía confianza, eso la animo muchísimo más.

Mira, ellos serán tus profesores. –señalo Sasuke y en la entrada comenzaron a entrar varias personas, un cocinero, una modista, una maestra de modales, un músico, etc., Sakura no cavia de la impresión.

Todos confiamos en ti. –dijo Konan sonriéndole, Sakura sonrió.

Te ayudaremos a que perfecciones todo. –gritó Naruto muy efusivo.

También seremos tus maestros. –agregó Gaara, lo cual dejo muy sorprendidos a todos, en especial a Sakura, nunca había tenido mucho contacto con él, pero le daba mucha alegría.

Yo te dije que si algo ocurría siempre podías pedirme ayuda. –comentó Sai sonriendo.

Sakura seguía sorprendida, miro a cada uno de los chicos y dejo su mirada en Sasuke, el cual solo le sonrió de lado con una mirada fija, esa mirada que conquisto a Sakura, igual ella le sonrió y comprendió todo lo que le decía en silencio.

Muchas gracias. –la voz de Sakura se corto.

Agradécenos cuando hayas ganado el concurso. –comentó Konan.

Yo, -una cristalina lagrima salió de sus ojos jades.- hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

---

Comenzaron con el entrenamiento, Sakura se puso un kimono rojo y amarro su cabello, ya que empezarían con la técnica del té. A su lado estaba Naruto junto con una experta del té, el experto del té, también llevaba un kimono anaranjado, ambos estaban sentados en sus piernas y con todo lo necesario para hacer la ceremonia.

Sakura respiro hondo y comenzó a levantar una gran taza de té.

No, no, no. –Regaño el rubio a Sakura.- fija tu postura. –Naruto enderezo la espalda de Sakura.- no debes elevar tus hombros.

Sakura obedeció las indicaciones de Naruto, tomo su taza y dio un sorbido, como el té era amargo hizo una mueca de desagrado y un sonido que indicaba que no le había gustado.

No hagas esos gestos. –Volvió a regañar Naruto.- mira como lo hace Sasuke.

Sakura no se dio cuenta que Sasuke había entrado a esa habitación, se sentó en la misma postura que los chicos, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Sakura, tomo su taza y le dio el sorbo, salvo que Sasuke lo hacía con porte y elegancia, totalmente derecho, al momento de bajar la tasa se observo su rostro sereno y tranquilo, Sakura se sorprendió al verlo, realmente le faltaba mucho por aprender.

---

"¿Qué te gustaría comer?" –preguntó Gaara en chino.

¿Qué? –Sakura se quedo sin saber que contestar.

Ahora se encontraban en otra habitación, ahí estaban Gaara junto con una maestra de lenguajes, también estaba Sasuke viendo a los chicos. Sakura lucía un traje típico de chica con dos colitas, similares a las de Tenten.

"¿Qué te gustaría comer?" –repitió el pelirrojo. La peli rosa comenzó a hojear un diccionario que tenia.

"He dicho que qué te gustaría comer." –siguió hablando en chino.

¡Ah! –Sakura soltó ese sonido en señal de comprensión.

"Pato a la pequinesa" –contestó Sasuke.- "por favor, me gustaría probar pato a la pequinesa". –volvió a hablar en chino y por segunda vez Sakura se quedo sorprendida.

---

Ahora Sakura estaba con un vestido elegante de noche, se encontraba en una habitación con dos pianos, estaban junto con Sai y un profesor de música. Sai tocaba una melodía, él siempre ha sido muy artístico, además de ser un gran pintor, también sabia tocar muchos instrumentos.

Hazlo hasta aquí. –dijo Sai poniéndose de pie para que Sakura se sentara.

La chica suspiro hondo y comenzó a tocar el piano, que era su primera vez, el maestro de música se golpeo la frente en señal de desesperación, Sai sonrió falsamente, realmente Sakura era mala en eso.

Una vez más. –sugirió Sai, Sakura comenzó a tocar la melodía y de pronto se escucho de otro piano, miraron y era Sasuke que estaba tocando con el piano la misma melodía que Sakura. Y una vez mas Sasuke la dejaba sorprendida, realmente tocaba el piano muy bien, con mucho sentimiento, cosa que no reflejaba en su forma de ser.

Ahora hazlo tú. –hablo Sai para que Sakura comenzara a tocar. Después de unos minutos comenzó a comprender como se tocaba, aunque aun le salía muy golpeado y nada fluido.

No está mal, pero debes tener más cuidado con tu mano izquierda. –sugirió Sai. Sakura suspiro algo frustrada.

Si sigues así no vas a ganar. –comentó Sasuke sentado en un sillón. Sakura lo miro y se molesto un poco por el comentario, pero tenía razón, tenía que hacerlo mejor.

---

Ahora estaban en otra habitación, Sakura y los F4, junto con dos mujeres, Sakura tenía un gran libro en su cabeza, comenzó a caminar lentamente para poder aprender a caminar con elegancia.

Una y otra vez el libro se le caía. Sakura suspiraba pesadamente. Veía como una de las chicas que estaban ahí caminaban muy normal con el libro en la cabeza, eso deprimió mucho a la chica. Sakura se puso en cuclillas, poniendo sus manos en su rostro, estaba cansada de que nada le saliera bien.

¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Sai acercándose a ella.- ¿necesitas descansar?

De verdad que no eres nada buena en lo que haces. –comentó Sasuke con un tono muy irónico.

Sakura se puso de pie muy molesta.- acabo de empezar ¿Cómo pretendes que sea buena en todo esto? -gritó muy enojada y salió corriendo de esa habitación, dejando a todos muy preocupados, todos miraron a ver a Sasuke con una mirada de enojo.

---

Llego Sakura a su casa dejándose caer en su cama.

Si sigo así nunca voy a ganar. –dijo pesadamente, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

¿Qué pasa, Hinata? –Contestó Sakura sin muchas ganas.- ¿Qué? –reaccionó muy impresionada.

---

Sakura corrió hasta el puesto de dangos donde trabaja y vio a lo lejos con horror como desalojaban el lugar, Tsunade corría de un lado a otro suplicando que no se llevaran nada, como muchos hombres se llevaban los muebles del lugar, Sakura no supo si acercarse o no, veía destrozada a su jefa, eso hizo que le surgiera un nudo en la garganta.

---

Ya estaba anocheciendo, las luces comenzaban a alumbrar las calles de Konoha, Sakura caminaba muy pensativa a su casa, pero antes de llegar a la entrada del edificio pudo ver algo que la sorprendió.

Eran unos hombres que desalojaban el departamento de los Haruno, al igual que en su trabajo, veía como su padre y madre suplicaban por más tiempo, como su hermano aguantaba el llanto, de cómo el hombre que les advirtió de la cantidad que debían se negaba a darles otra oportunidad, Sakura soltó unas lagrimas y salió corriendo de ahí, no podía soportar ver todo eso.

Comenzó a caminar en las calles del centro, se detuvo en una macro pantalla que se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, era el noticiero.

"_El imperio Uchiha ha crecido a gran magnitud, que el mismo gobierno de Konoha a admitido que es una de las mayores potencias del país, con todo su poder es imposible detener a este gran imperio."_

Sakura escuchaba todo lo que decía el reportero, en la pantalla se veía al padre de Sasuke. Sakura tomo eso como una metáfora en su vida, en lo que le estaba pasando y al parecer tiene razón.

---

¿Qué paso? –Preguntó irónicamente Sasuke al ver entrar a Sakura a la estancia de su alcoba, donde tiempo atrás estaba ensayando su postura y caminata.- ¿recuperando tus ganas de luchar torpe y débil niñita? –Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón.

Creo que. –hablo Sakura.- al final, voy a retirarme. –sonrió amargamente.

¿Qué? –cuestionó el pelinegro.

Mi oponente es demasiado fuerte. –siguió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.- luego le pediré disculpas a Konan-san y a los demás. –terminó para dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

Así que me has estado engañando ¿eh? –Sasuke se puso de pie y se acerco a ella. Sakura se quedo en su posición.- pensé que eras una persona con agallas, pero al parecer eres igual a los demás mediocres.

Eres un niño rico, -Sakura giro para ver a Sasuke.- vives una vida libre de incomodidades, nunca has tenido que vivir experiencias duras. –Grito con mucho coraje.- ¿tú que puedes saber?

Exacto, ¿yo que puedo saber sobre la vida de una pobretona? –Sakura se molesto por el comentario, estaba a punto de darle una cachetada pero Sasuke le tomo la mano.- esa es a la Haruno que conozco. –Sonrió de lado.- te queda mejor una sonrisa en esa cara de enojona. –lo dijo tratando de hacer reír a la chica.

La chica no pudo mas, las lágrimas exigían salir, pero ella se aguantaba. Al final no pudo, unas cristalinas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Sasuke se acerco más a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

Es por culpa de tu padre, -comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Sasuke.- que hay demasiada gente inocente involucrada. –Sasuke la apretó más a su pecho.

Si ganas todo estará bien. –susurró Sasuke.

Pero he causado demasiados problemas a tanta gente. –Sus lágrimas caían más y más, se escondió en el hombro del Uchiha y lo abrazo también.- ya no puedo seguir con esto. –Tomo aire, cada vez el llanto se le acumulaba más y más, trataba de ser fuerte, pero ya no podía.- ya casi llego a mi límite. –sollozo la chica.

Ahora mismo Sai debe estar haciendo algo bueno por tu familia. –Sasuke acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

---

Se encontraba Sai a las afueras del edificio donde está el departamento de los Haruno, les daba órdenes a unos hombres de que metieran todos los muebles a donde pertenecían, los padres de Sakura le daban las gracias.

---

Si pasa algo malo, los guardaespaldas de Sai se encargaran, Sai ordeno que se quedaran vigilando tu casa. –Siguió hablando Sasuke.- tampoco tienes porque preocuparte por la tienda de dangos.

---

Se encontraban en la tienda de dangos regresando todo a su lugar, pero llevándose toda la mercancía a un camión, Gaara subía todo al camión, mientras que Tsunade, Naruto y Hinata cargaban las cajas de mercancía.

Tsunade se acerco a Gaara dejando una caja y dándole las gracias con lágrimas en sus ojos, Gaara simplemente le sonrió sinceramente.

Naruto y Hinata los veían muy sonrientes, Hinata miro a Naruto y se sonrojo, al igual que Naruto y así siguieron subiendo las cajas.

---

La compañía de Naruto le comprara la mercancía constantemente para las ceremonias del té. –Sasuke seguía acariciando el cabello de la chica. Sakura había tranquilizado su llanto un poco.- todo el mundo está uniendo fuerzas por tu bien.

Sasuke la alejo de él y tomo el rostro de Sakura en sus manos. –sólo sé tú misma. –susurró Sasuke mirándola directo a los ojos.- porque yo creo en ti. –se acerco a ella y le deposito un casto beso en sus labios, se alejo de nuevo y limpio sus lagrimas.- Ten un poco de confianza en ti misma. –Sonrió de lado.- tú eres a la mujer que he elegido, obviamente eres la mejor. –Levanto la mirada de Sakura con su mano, la cual sonrió.- se que suena cursi, pero, las estrellas te ayudaran. –comentó con un leve sonrojo.

¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa divertida y limpiándose las lagrimas.

Tú y yo, desde el principio, estamos destinados a estar juntos. –volvió a tomarle el rostro, Sakura estaba sonrojada, pero le gustaba que Sasuke la sonrojara.

Hare lo mejor que pueda. –dijo Sakura muy determinada.

Eso espero. –susurró Sasuke, para nuevamente acercarse a ella y besarla suavemente, ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre para los dos chicos, en poco tiempo se volvieron adictos a ellos.

---

El día del concurso llego, fue en el gran auditorio de Konoha; estaban llegando muchas concursantes, todas con su respectivo uniforme de la escuela.

Se creó un gran escándalo, ya que llegaron los F4 junto con Sakura, todas las chicas miraban emocionadas al cuarteto, suspiraban y murmuraban.

Llegaron a la sala principal donde tenían que estar todas las participantes.

¡Es hora! –dijo Sasuke.

¡Tú puedes! –habló Naruto.

Lo vas a lograr. Comentó Sai.

Vamos. –terminó Gaara.

Sakura se sentía segura con todos ahí apoyándola, comenzó a caminar para ir a con las demás participantes.

¡Sasuke! –se escucho un grito, la peli rosa se detuvo y voltio, al igual que todos los F4, vieron en la puerta a una linda chica, alta, de cabellos negros y largos, ojos del mismo color, delgada y de buen cuerpo, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, portaba un uniforme de falda azul y saco de color amarillo suave.

Ayano. –dijo Sasuke en un susurro, sorprendido de ver a aquella mujer. Sakura miro a Sasuke, no le gusto aquella reacción que tenía el muchacho.

Hace mucho que no nos vemos. –Aquella chica se acerco a Sasuke.- ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó muy sonriente.- hola a todos. –sonrió a los demás acompañantes, para no ser descortés.

¿A qué has venido? –preguntó muy seco el pelinegro.

Tu padre me comento sobre el concurso, -explico Ayano.- así que vine del país del sonido para participar. –siguió con esa amplia sonrisa.- nos vemos luego. –se despidió y comenzó a caminar para donde anteriormente Sakura se dirigía.

Todos miraban como se alejaba aquella simpática mujer.

¿Quién era esa chica tan linda? –preguntó Sakura muy intrigada.

Domou Ayano. –Explico Sai.- la hija de un parlamentario. –Miro a Sakura.- la prometida de Sasuke.

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, la prometida de Sasuke, eso la enfureció totalmente, al igual que la entristeció, miro a Sasuke con algo de decepción, Sasuke evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

---

Sakura llego a un gran camerino, donde todas las participantes se arreglaban lo mas que podían, unas peinándose, otras maquillándose, unas arreglando su uniforme correspondiente, miro a su alrededor y vio ahí a Ino.

¡Ino! –llamo Sakura muy sorprendida por ver ahí a la chica.

No me hables. –Respondió inmediatamente la rubia.- aquí somos enemigas. –se alejo de la peli rosa, ella miro de nuevo a su alrededor y vio a la chica que anteriormente se había acercado a Sasuke, realmente es hermosa, pensó Sakura con un deje de tristeza.

---

Los F4 se dirigían a las butacas para ver el concurso como un espectador más.

Ahora vuelvo. –dijo Sasuke alejándose de sus amigos.

¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –Cuestionó Naruto.- ya va a comenzar.

Voy al baño. –contestó algo apenado.

---

Atención. –entro un hombre a aquel camerino.- deben ordenarse de acuerdo a sus números.

¡Si! –respondieron todas las chicas poniéndose de pie para salir al espectáculo. Todas se pusieron una banda que decía su nombre y la escuela en la que asisten, todas portando uniformes diferentes, azules, amarillos, verdes, rojos.

---

El pelinegro se lavaba las manos tranquilamente, no se dio cuenta que alguien entro al baño, aquel sujeto llego directo y golpeo la nuca del chico dejándolo inconsciente.

---

Bienvenidos al concurso de Teen of Konoha 2009. –hablo el conductor del programa.- que pasen las concursantes. –todas estaban atrás del escenario, nerviosas y emocionadas, esperando su turno para pasar.

---

Una camioneta se alejaba del auditorio donde se celebraba el concurso, dentro de ella iba Sasuke amarrado de manos, pies y boca, trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible.

---

Iban pasando una por una, como las iban llamando, Sakura trago gordo, ya después de una chica le tocaba a ella, realmente estaba nerviosa, no sabía si había aprendido bien todo, pero recordó las palabras de Sasuke, recordó que le dijo que confiaba en ella, eso la animo e hizo que saliera una sonrisa en su rostro.

Haruno Sakura. –llamo el conductor, era la señal, tenía que salir, camino algo temerosa, pero comprendió que era hora, camino muy decidida, lista para la prueba que fuera.


	9. Adiós, Uchiha

Bueno este es el fin de temporada, espero que les haya gustado, claro que seguire subiendo normalmente la historia, cuando tenga tiempo porque ahora ando muy atareada, en fin, gracias por los rw de verdad jeje un beso para todos y disfruten el capitulo…

Y aquí se encuentras todas las concursantes para el Teen of Konoha 2009. –hablo el presentador cuando todas las chicas estaban en el escenario.

Ahí se encontraban decenas de chicas, entre ellas estaba aquella chica, la prometida de Sasuke, Domou Ayano, también estaba Karin, en el público se veía a sus dos grandes amigas gritando y apoyándola, por otro lado también estaba Ino muy sonriente y finalmente Sakura viendo a todos sus alrededores. En las filas del medio se encontraba su familia con una gran manta que decía "Tú puedes… Sakura" gritaban apoyando la peli rosa, a su lado estaban Tsunade y Hinata y los F4.

¿Dónde está Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto viendo aun el asiento del pelinegro vacio.

Aun no regresa del baño. –contestó Sai viendo a todos lados por si lo veía.

Debe de estar nervioso. –contestó Gaara con burla.

Quizás porque esa chica Ayano está participando. –corroboró Naruto.

¿Cuál es el tipo de relación entre esa chica tan linda y Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Hinata que estaba sentada a un lado de Naruto.

Es la prometida de Sasuke. –respondió tranquilamente Sai.

¿Prometida? –dijeron en coro Tsunade y Hinata totalmente sorprendidas.

Sakura vio a sus padres gritar y sonrió, comenzó a buscar y pudo ver a Hinata y a Tsunade junto con los F4, pero junto a Sai había un lugar vacio, eso quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

---

¿Qué demonios quieren? –gritó Sasuke.

Iba amarrado de pies y manos en la parte trasera de una camioneta, pudo ver a 2 hombres, cada uno a su lado cuidando de que no se escapara, mientras que adelante se encontraba otro hombre junto con una mujer.

Lo siento joven Sasuke. –Hablo la mujer mirando hacia atrás, Sasuke abrió sus ojos al ver que era Shizune la que estaba ahí.- por favor, cálmese. –recomendó amablemente.

Shizune ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó muy molesto tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas.

---

Buenas tardes a todos. –saludo el presentador, era un hombre de cabello castaño y con un tipo de mascara en su cara que solo rodeaba la orilla del rostro.- Mi nombre es Yamato y seré el presentador, espero que todos se diviertan. –Se presento y recibió un aplauso por parte del público espectador.- a continuación, la juez principal de TOK, la señora Kurenai Yuhi, un aplauso por favor.

Toda la concurrencia aplaudió y entro al escenario aquella mujer de cabellos negros y largo, con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, se acerco a Yamato para tomar el micrófono.

Espero que todas las participantes demuestren su belleza, conocimiento y habilidades en el hogar. –Hablo la mujer.- ¡que dé comienzo el Teen of Konoha 2009! –dijo muy sonriente y comenzaron las luces y los aplausos de todo el público. Kurenai se bajo del escenario para sentarse en un pequeño templete que estaba en medio del auditorio en el lado de las bancas para así poder contemplar mejor el concurso.

Este año la competición será algo diferente en relación a los anteriores años. –Explicaba Yamato viendo a todas las señoritas.- anteriormente existían tres categorías a juzgar, pero, este año van a ser cuatro. –Todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar.- el primer desafío para ustedes es un show de talentos.

¿Eh? –Sakura se quedo perpleja ante lo dicho.

Tienen solo un minuto para ensayar. –Explico.- por favor, muestren a la audiencia lo que saben hacer mejor.

Ya comenzaron con las sorpresas. –comentó Sai algo preocupado pero muy sonriente.

Por favor, tómense estos treinta segundos para prepararse. –termino de decir Yamato.

Yo no sabía nada de esto. –susurró Sakura muy asustada.

---

Sasuke forcejeaba con los dos hombres que venían con él, a pesar de venir amarrado pudo golpearlos fuertemente, estaba totalmente irritado.

Calma, joven Sasuke. –Ordenó Shizune.- es que antes de que salgan los resultados el señor quería asegurarse de que… -comentó la pelinegra.

¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer el estúpido viejo? –gritó Sasuke acercándose a la mujer, los hombres de atrás lo atraparon, pero él siguió forcejeando con ellos.

---

Comenzó la prueba de talentos, toda las chicas comenzaron con su participación, la primera canto tipo opera, tenía una linda voz.

La segunda hizo un par de piruetas, brincos, tipo gimnasia.

Otra comenzó a dar unos pasos de ballet.

La siguiente bailo un poco de Tap.

La que siguió fue Karin, ella entro con un lazo para brincar y comenzó a usarlo, brincaba rápidamente, realmente era hábil, cruzaba los brazos, hacia los brincos más rápidos, a lo lejos sus amigas le daban todo el apoyo posible gritando su nombre, aunque la juez no estaba muy complacida con ese acto, cosa que se pudo notar en su expresión de fastidio.

Después del acto vergonzoso de Karin, entro Ayano, traía un violín y comenzó a tocarlo. La melodía era muy armoniosa, era melancolía y triste, pero a la vez, era alegre y hermosa, todo un contraste, cosa que a la juez Kurenai le encanto.

En seguida entro Ino, ella traía un listón, comenzó a hacer gimnasia artística con el listón, moviéndolo de arriba abajo.

Yamanaka Ino no está del todo mal. –comentó Gaara muy sonriente.

Naruto voltio a verlo, conocía esa sonrisa, era aquella que salía cuando tenía su siguiente presa, de pronto miro a su otro lado y vio a Hinata que estaba muy atenta al show, eso lo enrojeció, se veía tan linda con las luces reflejadas en su rostro, de pronto ella sintió la mirada y voltio y lo vio, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Naruto inmediatamente giro hacia el frente.

---

Sakura se encontraba en camerinos, estaba pensando en que tenía que hacer, ella nunca se ha reconocido un talento en especial. Chocaba sus dedos en una mesa, mordía su labio inferior, veía a todos lados que las chicas se preparaban, todas, menos ella, la única rara (según ella) que no tiene un talento especial.

Haruno Sakura. –gritó uno de los encargados del lugar.

¿Si? –se levanto la chica.

Es tu turno. –comentó el chico. Sakura se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, llego la hora de mostrar algún talento.

---

No está bien traer a Sasuke a la fuerza en un momento como este. –recriminó Itachi sentado en una silla junto al escritorio de su padre. Fugaku levanto un poco la mirada de unos papeles que tenía en la mano para fijarla en su hijo.

De cualquier manera ella nunca ganara. –comentó Fugaku acomodándose unos anteojos que traía para seguir leyendo los papeles.

Usted es el único que piensa de esa forma. –comentó muy sonriente Konan desde un sillón que se encontraba en la oficina. Fugaku miro a su nuera y le dio una sonrisa de lado.

---

Entro Sakura al escenario jalando a aquel chico que le aviso que seguía ella.

¿Ahora que se le ocurrió a Haruno? –preguntó Gaara.

He decidido mostrar a todo el mundo como defenderse de los pervertidos. –aviso Sakura a toda la concurrencia, la cual se quedo perpleja, todos comenzaron a murmurar, la jueza Kurenai se quedo muy pensativa y atenta a lo que iba a ocurrir.

La peli rosa se puso en posición, en el centro del escenario y aquel chico se puso atrás de ella, la chica le hizo una señal para que se acercara, llego y la abrazo fuertemente por atrás, inmediatamente Sakura le dio un codazo y agarro su brazo para así azotarlo al piso. El joven se levanto y se acerco nuevamente a ella recibiendo una gran patada por parte de la Haruno, haciendo que este callera al suelo, todos el público se quedo sorprendido por el acto, definitivamente era algo nuevo.

---

Sasuke ha cambiado mucho desde que comenzó su relación con Sakura. –explicó la peli azul.

Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir? –suspiró fastidiado Fugaku.

Que a Sasuke le gusta de verdad Sakura. –dijo Konan sin miedo.

Y debes de aceptar, se ha vuelto más amable con las demás personas. –agregó Itachi. El líder de los Uchiha solo se limito a hacer una mueca de fastidio.

Ella es una gran chica, con muy lindas cualidades. –dijo Konan un poco cohibida después de ver los ojos penetrantes de su suegro.

---

Por fin llego el momento de la selección para la siguiente prueba, Yamato comenzaba a mencionar a las chicas que pasaron la prueba.

Domou Ayano. –exclamó Yamato y todos aplaudieron, la chica se incorporo con el otro pequeño grupo que había calificado.

Yamanaka Ino. –siguió listando, la rubia sonrió victoriosa y también se incorporo con las demás chicas. Los nervios estaban a todo lo que daban, solo quedaba un lugar.

Y por ultimo. –pauso Yamato.- Haruno Sakura. –la peli rosa se emociono.

Es necesario para toda mujer moderna e independiente saber cómo defenderse de posibles atacantes. –agregó Kurenai desde su asiento.

Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar, Gaara lo agarro y lo sentó, Hinata y Tsunade aplaudieron con emoción, mientras que Sai sonreía como siempre, por ultimo toda la familia Haruno levantaba la manta y gritaban con emoción. Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia las otras chicas, Karin la miraba con un gran odio ya que ella no califico.

---

Muy bien. –Fugaku dejo las hojas en el escritorio junto con sus anteojos y se puso de pie.- si esa chica gana, considerare lo que me has dicho. –Dijo viendo hacia la ventana.- sin embargo, si no gana, -se giro para ver a la pareja.- nunca cambiare mi opinión sobre ella. –advirtió muy serio.

¡Señor! –entro Shizune a la oficina, seguido por dos tipos que traían a Sasuke amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y con la boca amordazada.

¡Sasuke! –Konan se levanto a ver a su cuñado.

Esta era la única forma para que pudieras escucharme. –Explico Fugaku recibiendo miradas acusadoras por parte de Itachi y Konan y una mirada de odio por parte de Sasuke.- se pueden retirar. –Se dirigió a la pareja.- tengo que hablar algo con Sasuke.

---

A continuación seguiremos con la categoría de belleza. –explicó Yamato. –por favor, seleccionen una prenda, para que así muestren su estilo al público. –En el escenario entraron muchos carritos con ropa de todos los tipos, las chicas miraron toda la ropa.- tienen tres minutos para hacer su selección, elijan y vallan a camerinos. –terminó de decir Yamato.- adelante.

Todas las chicas se abalanzaron a la infinidad de ropa que había, Sakura se quedo pasmada, no era muy buena con ropa y menos de marca, miraba de un lado para otro, viendo como las chicas elegían sus prendas.

La primera en elegir fue Ayano, inmediatamente se fue a los camerinos.

No podemos esperar menos de Ayano. –Comentó Gaara a los demás.- está muy acostumbrada a todo esto.

Haruno parece estar perdida. –agregó Sai, viendo como la peli rosa miraba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Poco a poco todas las chicas se retiraron a camerinos dejando sola a la chica de ojos verdes, miro desesperada y agarro lo primero que vio.

---

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó muy molesto Sasuke, ya le habían quitado la camisa de fuerza.

Ayano está participando ¿no es así? –Comentó Fugaku.- no creo que pueda ganar esa chiquilla. –dijo girando su asiento para ver a Sasuke.

Haruno no se dejara vencer tan fácil con esa chica. –dijo Sasuke muy seguro.

Bien, si tanto confías en ella. –Se puso de pie.- hagamos un trato.

¿Un trato? –Sasuke también se puso de pie.

Si ella no llegara a ganar, deberás hacer lo que yo diga. –Fugaku lucia muy sonriente.

---

Sakura colgó aquel traje que eligió, consistía en un conjunto de falsa y saco, floreado de color rosa, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y giro para ver.

Felicidades. –dijo Karin muy sonriente a Sakura.

Gracias. –salió sin sabes que mas decirle, estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la pelirroja.

Si consigues ganar conseguirás la aprobación del padre de Sasuke para que puedan continuar su relación. –decía Karin para buscar tiempo, ya que sus compañeras estaban atrás de Sakura tomando el traje que eligió la chica. Tanto Ayano como Ino miraron a aquellas chicas que platicaban.

No lo estoy haciendo por eso. –explicó inmediatamente Sakura muy sonrojada.

No te preocupes, toda la escuela lo sabe. –dijo Karin mientras que sus otras dos amigas se acercaban.- bueno, mucha suerte. –y las tres chicas se retiraron de ahí.

Sakura las miro muy extrañada, era raro que tuvieran un gesto amable con ella.

Disculpa. –Llego Ayano con Sakura.- no me he presentado como se debe. –Sakura giro para verla.- soy Domou Ayano. –reverencio la chica.

Yo soy Haruno Sakura. –También reverencio.- encantada de conocerte.

Ya sé que esto puede ser un poco descortés, pero, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Sasuke? –cuestionó algo angustiada la pelinegra.

Ella es a la única que quiere Uchiha-san. –llego Ino para contestar a esa pregunta.

Ambas chicas pusieron una cara de incomodidad, por un lado, Ayano se preocupo y enfado y por otro lado Sakura se sonrojo y negó todo, giro para que no vieran su rostro todo rojo y pudo ver el traje que eligió destruidos.

¿Qué demonios…? –lo vio trozado de las mangas, del pecho, era como si alguien lo hubiera destrozado, Ayano e Ino miraron a Sakura y después el traje, se quedaron sorprendidas al ver tal cosa.

---

Si ella gana, estaré de acuerdo con lo que hagas. –habló Fugaku sentándose en su silla. Sasuke miro a su padre, tenia aquella sonrisa retorcida, digno de un Uchiha.- ¿aceptas? –preguntó muy serio. Sasuke se quedo muy pensativo mirando a su padre.

---

El desfile comenzó, Ayano salió con un traje muy lindo, una falda de capas, con una blusa de tirantes, todo negro, junto con un saco y unos tacones. Todos le aplaudieron y la admiraron, su porte, su elegancia, Kurenai estaba muy contenta con ella, era obvio que era de las preferidas a ganar.

---

Maldita sea. –susurró Sakura viendo el traje destrozado, pero no pensaba darse por vencida, vio unas tijeras en una mesa y fue por ellas.

---

Entendido. –dijo Sasuke de pie frente a su padre.

Recuerda que debes ser un hombre de palabra. –le dijo Fugaku.

Eso también va para ti. –Sasuke miro a su padre y salió de la oficina dejando a su padre muy sonriente.

---

La siguiente en la pasarela fue Ino, aunque lucia muy linda no tenía la elegancia necesaria, camino muy coqueta, parecía que iba en un desfile.

Todos estaban con una gotita en su cabeza por el ridículo que hacia la chica, mientras que Karin y sus amigas tomaron sus asientos, se miraban maliciosamente, esperando que apareciera la peli rosa.

---

La siguiente es Haruno Sakura. –anunció Yamato, todos aplaudieron esperando a la aparición de la chica.

Sakura suspiro nerviosa y comenzó a caminar, entro al escenario e hiso la pasarela como correspondía, todos comenzaron a murmurar, el traje que portaba la peli rosa era muy extravagante, llevaba el saco roto, pero ella lo rompió de forma que luciera bien, las mangas las tenia sueltas del saco, mientras que la falda la hizo desnivelada, ósea de una pierna corto y de la otra largo, amarro sus cabellos en un chongo y se puso unos tacones altos de color rosa.

Unos se burlaban, otros estaban sorprendidos, en especial su familia.

Con esto es seguro que la descalifiquen. –se burlo Karin viendo el "ridículo" que hacia la chica.

Un momento. –grito un hombre, uno de los jueces que acompañaban a Kurenai, un hombre delgado y de cabellos verdes.

Parece que el diseñador de renombre mundial tiene algo que decir. –dijo Yamato cediéndole la palabra al hombre.

Es magnífico. –Gritó eufórico el diseñador.- este es el diseño con el que siempre he soñado. –todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no esperaban ese comentario.

---

Se decidió que Haruno Sakura pase automáticamente a la siguiente categoría. –dijo Yamato muy entusiasmado. Todos aplaudían, la familia de Sakura gritaba más fuerte, Hinata, Tsunade y Naruto Tsunade ayudaban a hacer mas escándalo y los demás F4 aplaudían discretamente pero felices, por otro lado Karin hacia un berrinche.

Sakura camino con las otras chicas seleccionadas a pasar a la siguiente ronda, en ese grupo había 4 chicas, entre ellas Ayano. Solo cinco eran las que pasaban a la semifinal, en el otro grupo que no paso se encontraba Ino muy decepcionada.- por favor den un gran aplauso a las 5 semifinalistas.

La concurrencia aplaudió entusiasmada, cada vez eran menos y solo quedaban las mejores.

En la siguiente fase se comprobarán los conocimientos y dominio de inglés en un discurso. –Explicó Yamato.- el tema es "niños infelices". –todas las chicas asintieron, menos Sakura que estaba pensado como haría eso.- tendrán 15 minutos para preparar el discurso.

---

Hola Sakura-san. –Saludo Ayano a la peli rosa en camerinos.- realmente luce muy linda tu ropa. –le sonrió ampliamente.

Gracias. –dijo sonrojada.

Admiro tu creatividad y espontaneidad. –confeso la pelinegra, Sakura sonrió...- sin embargo, -Sakura borro su sonrisa.- he volado miles de kilómetros para ganar este concurso. –Miro a Sakura fijamente.- porque soy la prometida de Sasuke. –Dijo con mucho orgullo y seriedad.- si es verdad que Sasuke te quiere tanto como dicen, entonces no puedo perder contra ti. –Ahora se veía más seria de cuando llego con Sakura.- así que compitamos con todo. –dijo muy sonriente y se fue del lugar.

---

La peli rosa se encontraba escribiendo su discurso, sentada en una mesa que se encontraba en el camerino, portaba nuevamente su uniforme, estaba escribiendo, al parecer estaba muy inspirada.

Sakura-chan. –llamo Ino acercándose a la chica y sentándose junto a ella.

Ino. –contestó ella sorprendida viendo a la rubia sentarse junto a ella.

¿Estás escribiendo tu discurso? –preguntó Ino tratando de sacarle conversación.

Si, cuando termine lo traduciré, ya sabes que no soy muy buena para el inglés. –rió sutilmente y siguió escribiendo.

¿Puedo ayudarte? –Dijo algo tímido la rubia.- recuerda que yo he vivido en el extranjero mucho tiempo. –comentó con una sonrisa, Sakura de igual forma le sonrió y le asintió con la cabeza e Ino comenzó a ayudarle a traducir su discurso.

Sakura-chan. –hablo la rubia mientras escribía.- de todo corazón, te apoyo y sé que vas a ganar.

Gracias. –sonrió al peli rosa. Ya no le guardaba rencor, no tenía caso, al fin y al cabo siempre estuvo ahí con ella.

---

Ahora daremos comienzo a la tercera prueba. –dijo Yamato animando al público.

La primera fue Ayano, comenzó a hablar sobre los niños que viven en las zonas de guerras, sobre sus problemas y como pierden a sus padres por la pobreza.

Es realmente buena. –comentó Hinata asombrada.

Claro, siempre a estudiado idiomas desde niña. –contestó Naruto.

Y así todas las chicas pasaron a dar su discurso, todas hablaban muy bien y el discurso si era muy lindo.

Todas son muy buenas. –Hinata seguía asombrada y preocupada.- me pregunto cómo le irá a Sakura, ella nunca ha sido buena para esto. –confesó la peli azul muy preocupada, Naruto lo noto y por inercia le tomo la mano.

Veras que va a salir bien. –salió una sonrisa zorruna, Hinata lo miro atentamente hipnotizándose con sus gestos, el sonrojo no tardo en salir, de pronto Hinata reacciono que él había tomado su mano, pero no dijo nada, no quería romper el momento. Igual Naruto, no quería romper ese momento, se sentía tan bien tomando la mano de esa chica.

Y por último, la señorita Haruno Sakura. –anunció Yamato a Sakura, salió al escenario muy nerviosa pero decidida, toda la audiencia guardo silencio, esperando al discurso de la chica.

En la actualidad vivimos en una casa que es de la compañía de mi padre. –comenzó a hablar la chica, claro en ingles, miraba la hoja y después a la concurrencia.- pero la tendremos que abandonar por razones laborales.

Está hablando de nosotros. –susurró Konohamaru a sus padres.

¿Qué no el tema era de niños infelices? –se cuestiono el señor Haruno.

Sakura dio un gran suspiro y siguió hablando.- incluso sin tener una casa donde vivir, lo más importante es que estemos unidos. –Todos miraban atentos a la chica.- creo que lo más necesario para los niños infelices es una familia. –sonrió y dio un gran suspiro, la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

---

A continuación la presidenta del jurado dirá el nombre de las 2 finalistas. –anunció Yamato, haciendo una seña para que la jurado Kurenai subiera al escenario.

La primera finalista ha demostrado ser una excelente mujer, Domou Ayano. –la pelinegra sonrió y abrazo a las demás chicas, recibo una gran ovación, camino hacia el frente para esperar a la segunda chica.

La segunda finalista fue difícil decidir, ya que todas la chicas poseen cualidades espectaculares, después de una ardua deliberación, concordamos que la segunda finalista sea… -los nervios estaban de punta, Sakura apretaba sus puños y respiraba profundamente, los F4 estaban atentos a el resultado, la familia de Sakura oraba porque la eligieran a ella, mientras que Naruto y Hinata apretaban mas su mano, a tal punto de entrelazar sus dedos.

Haruno Sakura. –anunció Kurenai, la peli rosa no se la creía, brinco de la emoción y abrazo a las demás chicas, todos aplaudían sorprendidos, todos los amigos de ella gritaban emocionados por el resultado, realmente Sakura era la sensación.

Tomaremos un descanso de treinta minutos para después hacer la gran final del TOK. –dijo Yamato, las demás chicas bajaron del escenario tristes por la perdida, Sakura miro a su familia y amigos que gritaban para apoyarla, pero aun vio ese lugar vacio, una sensación extraña se apodero de ella, una sensación de vacío, la gente de público se puso de pie, unos fueron a los baños, mientras que otros solo salieron para estirarse un poco.

Sakura aun seguía en el escenario, Ayano se acerco para felicitarla, pero no llego porque un grito la distrajo.

Haruno. –gritó Sasuke al pie del escenario, Sakura sonrió ampliamente, esa sensación desapareció de inmediato.- perdón por el retraso. –dijo acercándose a ella.

No te preocupes. –contestó muy sonriente.

Estaré apoyándote, has tu mejor esfuerzo. –dijo dándole un lento y delicioso beso en los labios. Ayano vio la escena y se quedo muy impactada y a la vez decepcionada.

---

¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Gaara, los F4 estaban reunidos en la estancia del auditorio.

Eso no importa, lo importante es que Haruno pasó a la final. –dijo Sasuke caminando hacia adentro donde están las bancas para buscar su asiento. Todas las personas comenzó a tomar asiento, la final estaba por comenzar.

¿Sasuke, que vas a hacer si gana Ayano? –preguntó Sai, quien estaba al lado del pelinegro.

Creo que Haruno puede conseguirlo. –contestó sin siquiera mirar a su amigo, su vista estaba al frente, en el escenario, en Sakura.

Ahora la ronda final, conocimientos del hogar. –Dijo Yamato al público.- quiero pedir que suban al escenario los jueces especiales para la final. –seguido de decir eso aparecieron 20 pequeños, de 8 años aproximadamente, se podía ver que eran de familias ricas por el uniforme que portaban, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Las dos finalistas tendrán que jugar con estos pequeños durante 30 minutos, -explicó Yamato.- y finalmente estos pequeños eligieran a la chica con la que más se divirtieron y será la ganadora, así que adelante.

Hola a todos. –Ayano se acerco a los pequeños.

Hola. –gritaron los niños sonriendo.

Vengan, vamos a jugar. –todos los niños gritaron felices y siguieron a Ayano a una sala. Sakura se quedo en shock, pero no era momento de quedarse quieta y los siguió.

Todo lo que suceda en esa sala podrán verlo en esta pantalla. –Yamato señalo una gran pantalla en el escenario y ahí se veía a Ayano con todos los pequeños.

---

Ya en la sala se encontraba la pelinegra tocando un piano que estaba ahí cantando una canción con todos los niños, Sakura entro y vio que ya le llevaban mucha ventaja, comenzó a caminar pero cuatro niños se pusieron en su camino.

He oído que eres una pobretona. –dijo uno de esos niños.

¿Qué puedes hacer, pobretona? –agregó otro.

Quizás no sirvas para nada. –hablo otro.

Sakura los miro atentamente y puso una cara de ironía.- son como los F4. –Susurró.- ¿Cuántos años tienen? –pregunto ella.

¡Ocho! –gritaron los cuatro.

Bueno yo tengo 17, ¿qué les parece? –dijo muy retadora, pero en cierta forma, bromeando.

Que eres una vieja. –se burlo uno de ellos.

¿Estás orgullosa de eso, pobretona? –preguntó uno de ellos resaltando la última palabra.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y una gran vena en su frente comenzó a saltar, eso sí que la enojaba.

Ustedes son unos niñitos consentidos, que nunca han trabajado por nada. –gritó la chica y los golpeo ligeramente a los 4 en sus cabezas.

Todo el público se quedo sorprendido por el comentario, Naruto y Gaara sonrieron con burla.

¿Dónde he oído eso antes? –preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo. También Sai sonrió por el comentario, definitivamente así era Sakura con todos. Por otro lado Sasuke sonrió de lado, recordó aquella escena cuando Sakura lo golpeo, aquel momento en el que se enamoro de ella.

---

Vamos a jugar con los otros. –sugirió un niño. Sakura inmediatamente reacciono y de una canasta tomo un balero. Mientras que Ayano puso a los demás niños en una mesa para que dibujaran.

Ustedes niños no saben jugar a nada que no sean videojuegos. –Ella comenzó a caminar alrededor de los niños moviendo el balero.- les aseguro que no saben jugar a esto. –y comenzó a jugar con el balero, haciendo varios trucos, los niños se quedaron sorprendidos viendo como jugaba la chica.

Yo puedo hacerlo mejor. –gritó uno de ellos.

Entonces enséñame. –dijo Sakura ofreciéndole el balero para que jugara. El pequeño comenzó a jugar pero no le atinaba a ninguno, no sabía cómo jugar y no tenía técnica. Sakura sonrió divertida.

---

Sakura comenzó a correr mientras que los niños la perseguían y la golpeaban con pelotas, Sakura gritaba con miedo falso, los niños se reían al jugar con ella, pero el cansancio los venció.

No está mal para ser una vieja. –dijo uno de los niños muy cansado, mientras que los otros se sentaban en el suelo.

No está mal para ser unos niños. –contestó Sakura jadeando por el cansancio y con una sonrisa.

Eso parece divertido. –Gritó una niña que se encontraba jugando con Ayano.- yo también quiero jugar. –y se levanto para acercarse a Sakura y a los otros niños.

Yo también quiero jugar. –gritó otro y se alejo de Ayano y así poco a poco todos los niños comenzaron a irse con Sakura, Ayano miro con cierto dolor y frustración a los niños.

Vamos a jugar. –gritaron los niños levantando a Sakura y abrazándola, uno de ellos llevo una gran cuerda para jugar.

¿Ayano-san? –llamo Sakura algo aturdida por los niños.- puedes venir a ayudarme, no creo poder con todos ellos. –lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, Ayano le contesto la sonrisa y fue a ayudarle. Todos los espectadores se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura integrar a Ayano para jugar, se supone que deben competir para agradarles a los niños.

Solo tu podías hacerlo, Haruno. –susurró Sasuke con una media sonrisa viendo todo lo que ocurre en esa sala. Se pusieron a brincar la cuerda, de un extremo estaba Sakura y del otro Ayano con todos los niños brincando.

---

A continuación, anunciaremos a la ganadora del Teen of Konoha 2009. –Yamato hizo una seña para que varias señoritas subieran con una corona, una banda y un enorme ramo de rosas. En el escenario ya estaban Sakura y Ayano esperando el resultado.

Los nervios estaban de punta, todos esperaban el resultado, todos dejaron de hacer ruido, para escuchar claramente el resultado.

Ahora pequeños elijan con quien se divirtieron más. –Ordenó el presentador, pero ningún niño hacia nada, ninguno elegía.- niños, deben elegir a alguien. –dijo muy nervioso.

Nos gustan las dos. –Grito un niño y todos confirmaron que era cierto.- no podemos elegir a una.

Podría ser que… -dijo Naruto impresionado.

Que sea un empate. –agregó Gaara.

Kurenai-san, ¿Qué debemos hacer? –preguntó Yamato muy confundido.

Los jueces comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo hasta que Kurenai tomo el micrófono.

Hemos decidido utilizar los resultados obtenidos durante todo el concurso para determinar a la ganadora. –anuncio la juez. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, tenían sus dudas, ya que la competencia fue muy pareja, aunque había que admitir que de cierta forma Ayano tenía dominado todo

---

Disculpen la tardanza, ahora la jueza Kurenai-san anunciara a la ganadora. –anunció Yamato recibiendo un aplauso.

Y la ganadora del concurso Teen of Konoha 2009 es… -comenzó a hablar Kurenai, todo el mundo sostuvo el aire, nadie hacia ni el mínimo ruido, los nervios invadió a cada uno de los asistentes.

La señorita Domou Ayano. –todos comenzaron a aplaudir, salieron globos y confeti para celebrar a la ganadora, las chicas que estaban ahí se acercaron a ponerle la corona y la banda, le dieron el gran ramo y la felicitaron.

Todos los amigos de Sakura suspiraron con tristeza y decepción, aplaudían lentamente, sin muchas ganas, Sasuke cerró los ojos, sabía lo que eso significaba. Sakura estaba triste, no lo había conseguido.

A pesar de que la ganadora es Ayano-san, -comenzó a hablar Kurenai.- nuestros pequeños jueces han decidido que no hay una sola ganadora, así que vamos a premiar a Haruno Sakura con un premio de un millón de yenes. –la peli rosa reaccionó al escuchar eso. Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir, sus amigos se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle, acto que todo el público imito, todos comenzaron a animarla y a ovacionarla, la chica sí que había dado lo mejor.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se inundaron de la emoción, a pesar de que no gano la gente le reconocía su esfuerzo, eso la emociono mucho, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, estaba muy feliz. Ayano por otro lado veía a toda la gente aplaudirle de pie a su rival, eso la hizo sentir mal, a pesar de haber ganado, sentía como si hubiera perdido.

Todos aplaudían menos Sasuke, miro atentamente a Sakura y comenzó a salir del auditorio, ella lo pudo ver, noto como salía de ahí sin siquiera decirle algo.

---

Señor, Ayano-san ha ganado el concurso. –Shizune entro a la oficina de Fugaku.

Era obvio. –dijo sin dejar de ver el periódico.

---

Sakura-chan, lo hiciste muy bien. –gritó Naruto, ya se encontraban afuera del auditorio.

Aunque quedaste en segundo lugar, fue estupendo. –comentó Gaara.

Felicidades. –agregó Sai.

Pero, quedar en segundo lugar no es suficiente, no arregla nada. –dijo Sakura con algo de tristeza.

No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos. –comentó Naruto.

Los problemas de mañana, preocúpate mañana. –agregó Gaara.

Siempre te ayudaremos. –dijo Sai.

Así es, Sakura, siempre estaremos contigo. –dijo Hinata abrazando a su amiga.

Así que afuera preocupaciones, disfruta tu momento. –comentó Tsunade.

Bien, hagamos una fiesta, esto lo tenemos que celebrar en grande. –comentó Naruto muy efusivo.

Eso suena bien. –Dijo Gaara.- celebremos el segundo lugar de Haruno. –y todos rieron por el comentario.

¿Dónde está Uchiha? –preguntó Sakura.

Hace rato lo vi y salió del auditorio. –comentó Hinata.

Sakura. –gritó su papá llegando con ellos junto con su esposa e hijo.

Felicidades, hija. –comento al señora Haruno.

Lo siento, no pude ganar. –dijo Sakura algo triste.

No te preocupes, para nosotros siempre serás la mejor. –y toda la familia Haruno se abrazo.

---

Felicidades, Ayano-san. –dijo el señor Uchiha. La chica fue a la oficina de este porque la llamo.- espero que ahora en adelante cuides bien de Sasuke. –se puso de pie para estar frente a la chica.

Señor, creo que la única que puede cuidar bien de Sasuke es Haruno-san. –dijo Ayano con algo de miedo.

Debes estar bromeando. –Se rió Fugaku.- no digas tonterías, eres perfecta para Sasuke.

A pesar de que yo gane, ella se gano el corazón de todos. –Dijo algo triste.- ahora comprendo porque Sasuke la ama, no tengo derecho a ser la prometida de Sasuke. –el señor Fugaku se quedo muy pensativo.

---

Felicidades. –gritaron todos a Sakura, se encontraban en un gran salón, todos los del colegio de Konoha. Ella se acerco a los F4.

¿Dónde está Uchiha? –preguntó con mucha

Dijo que tenía algo que hacer. –contestó Sai, Sakura no pudo evitar en ponerse triste.

---

Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba en una sala de estar de su mansión, jugaba ajedrez solo, seguía muy pensativo con todo lo que pasa con su hijo.

Tocan la puerta y él ve que su hijo entra junto con su esposa.

Padre. –llamo Itachi.

Un trato es un trato. –dijo Fugaku volviendo a su juego.

Lo sabemos, es una lástima, pero me di cuenta de algo, que ella puede ganarse los corazones por sí sola. –comentó Konan.

Nos retiramos, cuídate. –dijo Itachi saliendo de ahí junto con su esposa. De nueva cuenta se quedo muy pensativo.

---

En la fiesta todos disfrutaban tranquilos, en un gran salón donde estaban muchos alumnos del colegio de Konoha.

Realmente lo sentimos. –se disculparon Karin y sus amigas.

Así que fueron ustedes quienes rompieron el vestido. –comentó Sakura algo enojada.

Sí, pero de verdad, lo sentimos, nos conmoviste mucho, nos equivocamos. –dijo Tayuyá muy apenada.

De verdad, lo sentimos. –agregó Karin.

Gracias. –dijo Sakura.

¿Eh? –se preguntaron las tres chicas.

Gracias a ustedes pase a la siguiente ronda y así gane el segundo lugar. –dijo la peli rosa muy contenta.

Qué bien, eso nos hace sentir mejor. –confesó Tayuyá.

Lo ves, sin nosotras no hubieras ganado. –se rió Karin y se marcho de ahí junto con sus amigas, Sakura solo se quedo con una gotita en su frente.

---

Sasuke llego a su casa, directo a una mesa en donde tenía aquel rompecabezas, estaba tan calmado que se puso a armarlo y por fin lo termino, el rompecabezas tenía la imagen del cielo lleno de estrellas, sonrió tranquilamente.

---

Sakura solo miraba a la entrada del salón, esperando a que él apareciera, pero no llegaba, miro a otro lado y vio a Gaara y Naruto junto con Ino y Hinata.

Así que ayudaste a Haruno a hacer su discurso, eso si me sorprendió. –Dijo Gaara mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso.- eso ha hecho que cambie mi impresión de ti. –confesó muy sonriente.

¿Entonces saldrías conmigo? –dijo algo coqueta la rubia.

¿De verdad saldrías con ella? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido. Gaara miro fijamente a la rubia y sonrió.

Si, ¿Por qué no? –dijo Gaara abrazando de lado a Ino, la cual se sorprendió. Naruto y Hinata sonrieron.

¿Y tú Hinata? –Preguntó Naruto algo tímido.- ¿Qué tal si sales conmigo? –preguntó tratando de sonar gracioso. Hinata se puso totalmente roja.

Si no quieres no hay problema. –dijo algo decepcionado.

No, digo, si, si saldría contigo, Naruto-kun. –Hinata estaba apenada, pero le encantaba la idea de salir con Naruto. El rubio se puso muy contento y la abrazo, los cuatro chicos brindaron felices, Sakura presencio toda la escena, le daba alegría que sus amigos estuvieran felices, pero aun seguía mal por la ausencia de cierto pelinegro, y de igual forma, Sai veía a lo lejos a Sakura, triste por verla así.

Metida en sus pensamientos un celular comenzó a sonar, no su celular normal, sino aquel que le regalo Sasuke, miro la pantalla y como siempre decía "su majestad".

Hmp. –escucho al otro lado del teléfono, Sakura sabía que era él.

Hmp. –contestó ella, al parecer se había vuelto su forma de contestar el teléfono. Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron un tiempo en silencio.

No pude ganar el concurso. –dijo ella un poco tímida.

Ya vi. –contestó él.

Lo siento. –susurró Sakura.

No te preocupes. –le dijo él mientras se sentaba en su cama.- por cierto, mañana me gustaría que nos viéramos un rato.

¿Eh? –respondió ella.

Ya conseguí los 4 millones faltantes. –Dijo Sasuke.- así que tómalo como un regalo de navidad.

¿Qué estás diciendo? –se sorprendió ella.

Y si lo juntas con el millón del premio juntas el total. –siguió hablando él.

Pero tú no puedes hacer eso. –Replico ella.- es demasiado.

Le he devuelto el trabajo a tu padre. –dijo él sin ponerle atención a ella.

¿De verdad? –preguntó ella con dudas.

Así es. –Respondió.- voy a estar algo ocupado, tengo unas cosas que hacer ahora, así que no podemos vernos.

Es demasiado. –decía ella algo apenada.

¿Entonces saldrás conmigo mañana? –insistió Sasuke.

Si. –dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Nos vemos en esa cafetería del centro. –Dijo Sasuke.- hasta mañana. –se despidió.

Hasta mañana. –se despidió también ella.

---

Felicidades. –la familia Haruno celebraba en su casa.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura que acababa de llegar.

Le devolvieron el trabajo a papá. –dijo Konohamaru muy feliz.

Qué bueno. –Sakura se alegro.

Por fin las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad. –comentó la señora Haruno y todos se pusieron a cenar.

---

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, estaba preparando una maleta, en eso tocan la puerta.

Pasen. –dijo Sasuke siguiendo con lo suyo.

Sasuke. –Sai entraba a la habitación.

Sai, pasa. –Dijo Sasuke dejando de hacer la maleta.- estaba pensando en ir contigo cuando terminara esto.

¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta? –preguntó Sai sentándose en un sillón.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. –respondió Sasuke acercándose a Sai y sentándose en el mismo sillón.

Ya veo. –dijo Sai muy serio.

Sai, ¿puedo pedirte que hagas algo importante? –Sasuke se puso muy serio. Sai arqueo una ceja.- se que te lo puedo pedir porque eres un gran hombre, además de que ella te importa mucho, se lo pediría a Naruto, pero, se que tú tienes una mejor relación con ella.

¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Sai.- ¿has decidido abandonar a Haruno? –Sai no comprendía la actitud de su amigo.

No digas idioteces. –contestó Sasuke algo molesto.

¿Entonces? –Sai estaba viendo hacia el suelo.

Primero te voy a dejar algo claro, no estoy pensando en dejarte a Haruno. –Aclaro el Uchiha.- aunque, si ella se decide por ti ¿Qué podría hacer yo? –dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con mas curiosidad.

---

La peli rosa estaba en su habitación eligiendo un atuendo para tu cita con Sasuke, no sabía que ponernos, quería lucir hermosa, le emocionaba salir con Sasuke. Por fin encontró algo lindo y sonrió.

---

¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? –cuestionó Sai algo desconcertado.

Si. –dijo muy serio dejando muy pensativo a Sai.

---

Ahora Sakura estaba preparando unas galletas en la cocina, la sonrisa no se le desaparecía del rostro, realmente estaba emocionada al saber que mañana vería a Sasuke.

---

Por fin llego el día, Sakura había llegado un poco temprano, miraba una cajita envuelta de papel de regalo con un lindo moño, traía puesta una falta con unos zapatos de piso y una blusa amarilla de manga larga.

Haruno. –la llamaron y ella voltio emocionada porque Sasuke había llegado, pero vio bien y no era él, era Sai.

Hanazawa Sai. –dijo con algo de decepción.

Esto es parte de Sasuke. –Sai se sentó junto a Sakura y le entrego una caja rectangular junto con una carta.- Sasuke se va a Suna. –dijo Sai.

¿Qué? –No se esperaba eso.- ¿Por qué se va? –cuestionó muy preocupada.

Sasuke y su padre llegaron a un acuerdo. –contó Sai.

¿Acuerdo? –preguntó sin entender.

Ellos acordaron que si tu no ganabas él se irá a Suna a estudiar administración de empresas durante 3 años, para poder hacerse cargo de la empresa en el futuro. –Explico Sai.- el padre de Sasuke le dijo que aunque tú no ganaras él se encargaría de devolver todo a la normalidad.

Sakura estaba sorprendida escuchando todo eso, no podía creer que Sasuke se iría y por 3 años.

Creo que él pensaba que ganarías, por eso acepto el trato. –Comentó Sai viendo como Sakura se deprimía.- se irá esta tarde.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, respiro profundo, pero poco a poco cambiaba su rostro quitando su angustia y tristeza.

Qué bien, me alegro por él. –dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Haruno, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? –Sai se estaba preocupando.

Él acepto irse, no creo que haya mucho por hacer. –confesó con algo de nostalgia pero aun seguía fingiendo su sonrisa.

¿No vas a ir tras él? –cuestionó muy serio el chico pálido. Sakura lo miro atentamente.- si lo quieres de verdad debes ir tras él.

Yo… -decía ella muy seria y triste.

¿Te quedaras aquí sin hacer nada? –Preguntó Sai molesto.- ¿así le muestras como lo quieres? –esta vez alzo mas la vos haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Es que yo… -no sabía que decirle, estaba tan desesperada y a la vez triste, llena de coraje y frustración.

Recuerdo que una vez alguien me dijo que luchara por la mujer que amaba. –Sai bajo su tono de voz y volvió a sonreír, Sakura sintió más seguridad y sonrió.

---

Te llevaran hasta donde esta Sasuke. –le decía Sai a Sakura, la cual estaba arriba de un carro de la familia Hanazawa,

Gracias, Sai. –dijo Sakura y el carro comenzó a avanzar.

¡Mucha suerte! –gritó Sai viendo como el carro se alejaba, borro su sonrisa del rostro, sabía que lo que acababa de hacer significaba perder a Sakura, pero sabía que ellos dos se querían, sonrió con ironía, ahora estaría sin una y sin la otra, comenzó a caminar pero se topo con alguien conocido.

Hola Sai. –saludaron al pelinegro.

Tenten. –Se sorprendió al ver a la castaña ahí.- ¿Qué haces aquí, y tu prometido? –preguntó algo sorprendido.

Vine a pasar la navidad contigo. –le sonrió tiernamente y Sai no aguanto más y la abrazo fuertemente.

---

Sakura iba en el asiento trasero del auto, veía el obsequio que le mando Sasuke con Sai. Vio la carta y fue lo primero que abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Haruno:_

_Este viaje a Suna es un poco repentino, pero tengo que irme a estudiar administración de empresas. Soy el heredero del imperio Uchiha, así que no tengo elección._

_Al principio, pensaba que eras una chica salvaje, una verdadera molestia, pero luego, sin darme cuenta, comenzaste a gustarme, o puede que ya la primera vez que te vi comenzaras a atraerme._

_Luego te puse la tarjeta roja y te hice la vida imposible. Me cuidaste cariñosamente en el ascensor cuando enferme, ahí fue cuando descubrí que eres una chica amable, con un corazón muy cálido._

_Cuando paso el incidente con Yamanaka Ino, cuando me golpearon, fue la primera vez que me golpearon de esa forma. Gracias a ti, descubrí lo mucho que puede llegar a doler eso._

_Cuando Sai regreso, pensé que preferías estar con él. Por eso creí que ustedes dos mantenían una relación. Creo que también les agradas mucho a mis amigos. No sabes hacer nada y para colmo eres una pobretona._

_Pero en el TOK demostraste ser la mejor, aunque no hayas ganado. No podía esperar menos de mi chica._

_Fue una lástima que no pudiera enseñarte las estrellas. Demostrarte aquella estrella que me guio hacia ti. Quizás los buenos y los malos momentos fueron decididos por el destino. Así que es por eso que quiero regalarte esa estrella que no pude enseñarte._

_Es la primera vez que le doy un regalo a una chica, así que si lo pierdes, te mato._

_Siempre que estoy contigo me siento realmente feliz. Puede ser que regrese porque tenga ganas de verte, pero esto es algo que ya he decidido y no puedo dar marcha atrás._

_Cuídate mucho, mi molestia._

_Sasuke._

Sakura termino de leer la carta, estaba totalmente conmovida, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos inevitablemente, dejo la carta y abrió la cajita, ahí adentro había un collar con un dije redondo y adentro se podía ver una linda estrella, de esas que tienen miles de picos, brillante, muy hermosa, Sakura cerró la cajita y suspiro con mucho amor.

Llegaron al aeropuerto privado de los Uchiha, se bajo inmediatamente con su bolsa y comenzó a correr, entro y dos guardias le detuvieron el paso, pero no se dejo, los golpeo y salió corriendo, salió a la zona donde están las avionetas y a lo lejos pudo ver a Sasuke subiendo junto con su padre.

Comenzó a correr, aun le quedaba mucho camino para alcanzar a Sasuke, pero el avión comenzó a caminar, Sakura acelero el paso.

Sasuke iba muy pensativo se sentó junto a la ventana, suspiro pesado, aun no aceptaba que se tenía que ir, alejarse de todo.

Uchiha. –gritaba Sakura corriendo junto con el avión que aun iba a una baja velocidad, gritaba una y otra vez, pero Sasuke no la escuchaba, hasta que por inercia miro a la ventana y la vio, corriendo tras él, sintió que su corazón se le salía de la emoción, el señor Fugaku noto eso, suspiro con fastidio pero con una gran sonrisa.

Disculpe, detenga el avión. –ordenó el señor Uchiha. Sasuke y Shizune se sorprendieron por la orden. El avión poco a poco se detuvo al igual que Sakura que estaba muy agitada por haber corrido tanto.

¿Shizune? –llamo Fugaku.

Sí, señor. –contestó la asistente.

Se me olvidaron los anteojos en la mansión. –comentó el señor Uchiha.

La chica se quedo en shock, no comprendía el comentario.- iré a buscarlas señor. –comentó ella y se bajo del avión, Sasuke seguía sin entender, pero no quería entenderlo, no en ese momento, en cuando Shizune se bajo, él también, Fugaku miro a su hijo y dio una sonrisa divertida, raro en él.

---

¿Qué estás haciendo tonta? –regaño Sasuke a Sakura al acercarse a ella.- este lugar es peligro y te pones a correr.

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos y agitada por haber corrido.- haces solo lo que se te antoja, eres un egoísta. –gritó muy enfadada pero triste.

Lo siento. –Sasuke miro como ella trataba de soportar el llanto.

Quiero decirte algo importante. –dijo ella ya más tranquila.- gracias.

Sasuke la miro atentamente acercándose a ella.

Siempre… -aguanto el llanto.- siempre has creído en mi, dándome ánimos. –no soporto mas y soltó el llanto.- de verdad muchas gracias. –enseño el collar.- y gracias por esto también.

Sasuke lo tomo de sus manos y camino hacia atrás de ella para ponerle el collar, lo coloco delicadamente en su cuello, cuando lo abrocho, la abrazo en esa posición, posando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

Cuando regrese, seré un hombre diferente, más maduro y con responsabilidades. –le susurro al oído.- y junto a ti, con tu fuerza, nos complementaremos.-la dejo de abrazar y la giro para verla de frete. – tú serás siempre la única mujer que ame. –Sakura soltó sus lágrimas mas.- siempre estaré contigo. –Sasuke tomo con sus manos el rostro de ella.

¿No estás feliz? –preguntó él al ver como ella seguía llorando.

Esto es increíble. –dijo con cierta ironía.

Mientes, tú también me quieres. –dijo Sasuke con algo de burla.

Pues sí. –Dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas.- estoy enamorada del prepotente, orgulloso, caprichoso Uchiha Sasuke con todo mi corazón. –dijo apretando los labios para no volver a llorar.

Sasuke no aguanto más y la abrazo fuertemente, era lo que siempre estuvo esperando oír, eso realmente lo hizo feliz.

Yo también te amo. –susurró Sasuke algo apenado. Sakura sonrió, realmente estaba feliz. Las lágrimas en Sakura siguieron deslizándose por sus rosadas mejillas, no podía evitarlo. Sasuke se separo un poco de ella y la beso lenta y tiernamente, como si la vida se le fuera en eso, como nunca lo había hecho, con amor…

---

Sasuke iba en el avión, ya había despegado, miro la caja que le dio Sakura de regalo de navidad, la abrió lentamente, cuando vio el contenido solo arqueo la ceja y sonrió de lado.

---

Itachi y Konan se encontraban en una sala, en su hogar, junto a una chimenea tomando un poco de vino y brindando por una linda navidad para culminarlo con un gran beso.

---

Feliz navidad. –dijo Tenten muy alegre en una pequeña mesa.

Feliz navidad. –contesto Sai sentado junto a ella con una gran sonrisa.

---

¿Hinata? –llamo Naruto caminando junto a Hinata en el centro.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica, cuando miro al rubio que estaba a su lado, no se dio cuenta de cuando se acerco tanto y la beso, ambos se besaron en un beso suave y lento, cuando el aire les falto, se separaron, pero seguían sus frentes unidas.

Feliz navidad. –susurró Naruto.

Feliz navidad. –dijo Hinata muy contenta.

---

Vamos, Gaara-san. –gritó Ino muy contenta en el centro comercial. El pelirrojo iba con 8 bolsas de tiendas de ropa, donde la rubia se había comprado muchas cosas, aunque Gaara iba fastidiado, se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Espera. –gritó él porque no podía caminar muy rápido.

Por cierto. –Ino se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- feliz navidad. –y se volvió a adelantar.

Feliz navidad. –susurró Gaara más para que él que para ella.

---

Sasuke se estaba burlando al ver el obsequio de Sakura, una galleta en forma del rostro de Sasuke, eso sí que le causo mucha gracia.

Esta muy mal hecha. –comentó al ver que la galleta estaba deforme, pero aun así no le quitaba la gracia.

---

Sakura se encontraba en el centro de Konoha, en aquel lugar donde Sasuke la espero en su primera cita, se sentía nostálgica, tomo el dije que portaba en el cuello con su mano y lo apretó, sintió una linda sensación en el viento que mecían sus cabellos rosas y sonrió ampliamente, sabía que él volvería para estar por fin con ella y sin más se fue de ahí para pasar la navidad con su familia.


	10. Un año más tarde Por fin vuelve

**Bien aquí comenzamos con la segunda temporada, jeje, una aclaración, lo que está en cursiva son narraciones de Sakura, al menos la mayoría, de preferencia imagínense lo que va narrando la chica, otras cosas que están en cursiva son recuerdos, bien sin más los dejos para que disfruten.**

Una linda mañana, Sakura como siempre se dirigía a la escuela, como cada día y más ahora que cursa su último año.

Con permiso. –dijo Sakura al ver que Karin y sus amigas se ponían enfrente de ella.

¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Golpearnos con ese libro? –retó la Tayuyá a Sakura.

Ya no tienes nada que ver con Uchiha. –agregó Karin con mucha prepotencia.

Ustedes no puedes decidir si tengo o no algo con Uchiha. –se defendió Sakura muy molesta.

Pero ni siquiera te ha llamado desde que empezó el tercer grado. –comentó la otra chica muy burlona.

Al menos has sido capaz de tener un bonito sueño aunque solo haya sido durante un momento. –dijo Karin emoción fingida.

Pobretona. –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a burlarse, Sakura ni siquiera les contesto, no podía contestarles.

---

Como siempre la gente del colegio Konoha dando su mejor cara. –dijo Hinata con algo de sarcasmo. Ambas habían salido del colegio y caminaban juntas rumbo a sus casas.

De verdad me molesto tanto cuando hablo con esas niñitas. –comentó Sakura muy seria.

Animo, ya no falta mucho para que te gradúes. –le sonrió la peli azul, Sakura miro al frente mucho más decidida.

---

_El colegio Konoha, a donde asisto es donde va toda la elite de la sociedad del país del fuego._

En la entrada de Konoha se veía llegar a los alumnos en sus carros lujosos.

_Los accesorios que llevan todos son muy lujosos._

Sakura veía a todos en su salón con sus accesorios, relojes, pulseras, collares, aretes, todos de oro, diamantes.

---

¡Esto es increíble! –gritó ella totalmente frustrada, ¿donde más?, donde ella siempre descargaba su ira, en aquellas escaleras de emergencia; cuando termino el grito sonrió, si que le hacía bien gritar, de pronto reacciono y volteo para las escaleras de abajo, sonrió al recordar a su amigo.

Hanazawa Sai. –susurró Sakura con nostalgia.

_Este sitio tan especial que solía utilizar para liberar mi estrés, se ha convertido en un espacio solo para mí. _

---

_El colegio Konoha siempre estuvo bajo la dictadura de los F4, ahora uno de ellos se fue a estudiar al extranjero y los otros tres se graduaron con honores, aun recuerdo perfectamente aquella tarde._

En el auditorio de la escuela, se encontraban todos los alumnos y padres viendo la graduación, en los asientos del frente estaban los chicos que se graduarían y en el escenario se encontraban los profesores y los F4, o al menos 3 de ellos.

Todos aplaudían y cantaban en unisón F4, como siempre fue.

Quiero aprovechar para anunciar que gracias a los F4, la cafetería actual será derrumbada y un nuevo edificio será construido. –Anunció el director de la escuela y todos se sorprendieron.- su nombre será "El espacio F4" –todos aplaudieron emocionados.

_Los F4 se convirtieron en algo legendario para el colegio de Konoha. _

_El chico del que se enamoro Hinata… Uzumaki Naruto. El heredero de la mayor casa de Té en Konoha, más conocido por ser el cabeza hueca de los F4. Además durante la ausencia de Uchiha, Naruto se convirtió en el líder de los F4. Ahora se la pasa viajando en moto, hace mucho que no se de él, dejo de tener contacto con Hinata, al parecer no le gustaba tanto después de todo._

_El más serio de todos… __Sabaku No Gaara. Mejor conocido como el "madame killer", al hombre que le gustan las mujeres mayores. Se dice que su padre es una prominente figura en el mundo de la mafia del país del fuego. Probablemente sería el que más miedo da a todos, pero, con los F4 él siempre tuvo el papel del mediador, siempre ayudó a todos en cierta forma, calmaba a Naruto cuando le daban sus ataques de histeria, aconsejaba a Sai a cómo tratar a las personas. No sería exagerado decir que indirectamente él era el que mantenía unido a los F4._

_Mi primer amor… Hanazawa Sai. El heredero de una gran compañía, pero, nunca se le nota, por su forma de ser tan sencilla._

3…2…1…Felicidades. –gritaron todos los jóvenes que se graduaron aventando sus birretes (sombreo de graduación), los asistentes aplaudieron, Naruto y Gaara se felicitaron, mientras que Sai veía a los presentes, fijando su mirada en Sakura.

Felicidades. –movió sus labios diciendo esa palabra ya que Sai no la escuchaba, el pelinegro le sonrió.

_Con Hanazawa Sai, que se había convertido en estudiante universitario solo me había encontrado alguna que otra vez. Aunque es el único que va a la universidad, no ha cambiado nada._

_El tiempo que paso con Sai, incluso ahora, es un tiempo en el que mi corazón se relaja. Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas y con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, él se ha convertido en un amigo con el que puedo hablar de todo._

---

La chica se encontraba feliz, feliz por estar con su gran amigo y confidente, por estar conviviendo al menos un momento. En un lindo restaurant, ambos jóvenes se encontraban comiendo.

Por cierto, -comentó Sai.- ¿Sasuke te ha llamado? –preguntó algo curioso.

No, él no me ha llamado. –contestó Sakura con una sonrisa fingida.

¿Qué le ocurre a Sasuke? –Dijo Sai muy preocupado.- hace mucho que tampoco nos llama a nosotros.

Probablemente se habrá enamorado de alguna rubia oxigenada y siliconada. –bromeó Sakura con un tono de burla.

Tú quieres verlo ¿verdad? –preguntó Sai haciendo que ella borrara la sonrisa de burla.

¡Para nada! ¡No quiero verlo! –Dijo ella con enojo y también nerviosa.- si nos volvemos a ver de seguro que pelearemos y lo terminare golpeando. –contestó ella tratando de sonar de lo mas quitada de la pena.

¿Segura? –preguntó Sai, realmente no le creía toda esas cosas que dijo, la conocía bastante bien.

Si. –determinó ella.

---

_El mas idiota de todos… Uchiha Sasuke. El heredero del renombrado imperio Uchiha y el líder de los F4. Es estúpido, grosero y hace lo que le place. El peor tipo de chico que he conocido, pero, ahora es el chico que amo con todo mi corazón._

---

La familia Haruno se encontraba cenando, como siempre en familia y platicando de todo.

_Ahora mi familia y yo estamos muy bien, estables, tampoco vivimos cono reyes, pero así somos felices. Konohamaru se está preparando para hacer el examen para la preparatoria y yo estoy por terminar la preparatoria; mis padres insisten en que siga en la universidad de Konoha, pero, la verdad, es que no se que estudiar, no sé si seguir, a veces me dan ganas de ponerme a trabajar y ayudar a mis padres, pero ellos no me dejan. Están muy orgullosos de que yo valla al colegio de Konoha._

_Lo peor de todo, es que aun están con la esperanza de que entremos a la familia Uchiha y que nuestra vida cambiara._

---

_Estas navidades él estaba en Suna. Antes no nos costaba ningún trabajo mantener el contacto, pero hace 3 meses perdimos por completo la comunicación y desde entonces fue imposible comunicarme con él._

La peli rosa ya se encontraba en su habitación, estaba en el escritorio terminando una tarea, de pronto miro a una caja de madera y la abrió, ahí se encontraba el celular que hace tiempo Sasuke le obsequio, además estaba la cajita con el collar que le regaló, tomo el collar y lo apretó contra su pecho.

---

_Al principio estaba muy preocupada de que le hubiese ocurrido algo._

Sakura seguía pensando, lo hacía todo el tiempo, en su casa, en la escuela y ahora en el trabajo, de pronto vio como alguien entraba en la tienda, pero no puso mucha atención.

Hola. –saludó la persona que acababa de entrar.

Bienvenida. –saludó Sakura, pero miro bien y vio que era su amiga Ino.- ¡Ino! –dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada.

Hola, Sakura-chan. –saludó la rubia.

_Ino se fue del colegio cuando comenzamos el tercer grado, dijo que no tenia caso si no estaba Uchiha en la escuela, se mudo al país del agua. A decir verdad, ahora nos llevábamos mejor._

¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó la peli rosa.

Vengo a pasar una temporada aquí, me la he pasado de viaje, así que quiero estabilizarme un momento y que mejor que aquí. –contestó ella muy feliz.

Qué bien. –sonrió la peli rosa.

¿Podemos ir a platicar? –preguntó Ino algo insistente.

---

La rubia y la peli rosa se fueron a un café, conversaban sobre los viajes de Ino, pero en especial de uno que hizo a Suna.

¿Viste a Uchiha? –preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida.

Sí, me lo encontré en Suna inesperadamente. –Contestó Ino.- por un momento me quede pensando si realmente era él, pero lo vi bien y si era indiscutiblemente él. –dijo muy segura.

Ya veo. –contestó Sakura muy nostálgica, tanto tiempo sin saber de él, en el fondo envidiaba a Ino por haberlo visto, aunque haya sido fugazmente.

Iba con su típica pose de "todopoderoso", caminando con unos extranjeros, se veía muy bien. –comentaba Ino tocando su mentón, tratando de recordar con exactitud la escena.

Así que está bien. –dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

¿No has estado en contacto con Uchiha? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

En ocasiones. –contestó ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

_Después de descubrir que Uchiha estaba bien, por alguna razón, comencé a sentir como un agujero que iba apareciendo en una esquina de mi corazón. Y con el tiempo ese agujero se hizo más y más grande._

---

Lo quieres olvidar. –dijo Hinata no muy convencida.

Si. –contestó una Sakura cabizbaja.

¿Estás segura? –insistió Hinata.

Si y creo que no eres la indicada para regañarme sobre olvidar. –Dijo Sakura en tono de juego, pero vio como Hinata bajaba su mirada de tristeza.- mejor ya no hablemos de eso.

Está bien. –Sonrió Hinata.- Por cierto, ¿si iras a la reunión de la secundaria el sábado? –preguntó la peli azul.

Claro que iré, no te preocupes. –contestó la peli rosa.

_Si me reencontraba con mis viejos amigos podría olvidarme por un momento de la vida que llevo en el colegio de Konoha y de Uchiha._

---

Llego el sábado, las chicas fueron a un restaurante para juntarse con sus ex compañeros de secundaria, todos platicaban de lo que había sido su vida, pero sobre todos le preguntaban a Sakura como era la vida en el gran colegio de Konoha.

La peli rosa platicaba que no era gran cosa, hablaba sobre cómo era la gente ahí, como se comportaban los niños ricos, como los llaman ellos.

¿Y vas a estudiar la universidad también ahí? –preguntó uno de sus amigos, un chico con gafas obscuras y chamarra que tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

Aun no lo sé. –contestó Sakura algo pensativa.

Sakura quiere terminar el colegio para entrar a trabajar. –contestó Hinata algo preocupada.

¿Hay algo que quieras estudiar? –preguntó otro chico de cabellos naranjas y muy alto.

Bueno, no. –contestó Sakura muy apenada.

Vaya es algo inesperado. –contestó el joven llamado Juugo.

¿Por qué? –preguntó algo ingenua.

Veras, tú siempre has sido muy directa con tus objetivos. –Explicó el otro chico de nombre Shino.- en la vida se tiene que tener objetivos.

Sí, porque el objetivo de Shino es entrar a clases de cocina. –agregó una chica muy sonriente y burlona a la vez, todos los presentes se rieron del comentario.

_A decir verdad, después de entrar al colegio de Konoha, no he tenido ninguna meta, ningún sueño para el futuro. Solo el de no destacar, eso es lo que me motivaba a estar ahí._

Por fin llego. –comentó Shino viendo hacia la puerta, ahí se encontraba un chico de cabellos blancos y dientes como los de un tiburón, el chico se acerco a la mesa donde estaban todos.

¿Qué hay, primo? –saludó el chico que acababa de llegar, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ese chico es primo de Shino.

Déjenme les presento a mi primo Suigetsu. –anunció Shino a todos sus amigos.

Mucho gusto. –saludaron todos. Suigetsu se quedo viendo a todos, pero fijo su mirada en la peli rosa.

¿Haruno Sakura? –preguntó él.

Si. –contestó ella igual con algo de pena.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrarme aquí contigo. –contestó el muy alegre.

¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Hinata algo confundida.

Nunca lo había visto. –contestó ella igual de confundida.

Mi primo esta en el colegio de Konoha. –hablo Shino para que le pusieran atención, luego miraron a Suigetsu que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El peliblanco se sentó y comenzaron a platicar, el chico realmente le gustaba platicar porque se puso a relatar todo lo que paso en el colegio con Sakura.

Haruno-san se enfrento a los tipos que tenían gobernada la escuela. –comentó Suigetsu, todos ponían atención a la plática.

No es para tanto. –Sakura comenzaba a sonrojarse, ya que el chico relataba como si ella fuera una heroína.

Además de que gano el segundo lugar en el concurso de TOK, eso no lo hace cualquiera. –agregó el chico.

Eso fue simple suerte. –Explico Sakura.- además no soy tan maravillosa como dices.

Claro que si eres la salvadora de Konoha. –Suigetsu hablo en tono burlón.

Si, con su capa y todo. –agregó Juugo. Todos comenzaron a reír por los comentarios tontos que decían con respecto al "heroísmo" de Sakura.

---

Me la pase muy bien. –decía Sakura mientras caminaba con Hinata, ambas se dirigían a su casa.- Quien diría que alguien como él estuviera en el colegio de Konoha.

Pues que bueno, -agregó Hinata.- por fin alguien decente en ese colegio. –dijo con una sonrisa de burla.- y parece que le gustas. –agregó en casi un susurro, pero que Sakura si escucho.

No digas tonterías. –La peli rosa se sonrojo por el comentario.- mira, vamos a comprar un café, hace frio. –ambas chicas se dirigieron a un café y compraron uno para llevar y así seguir su camino.

Sabes, Hinata. –Hablo Sakura.- me quede pensando sobre que será mi vida en el futuro.

¿Y qué pensaste? –preguntó Hinata muy curiosa.

Siempre me llamo la atención la medicina. –Comentó Sakura con una mirada nostálgica.- desde pequeña siempre había pensado en que algún día le salvaría la vida a las personas.

Sabes, Sakura. –Hablo Hinata.- creo que serias una excelente doctora.

Gracias. –contestó Sakura.

---

¿Medicina? –preguntaron en unisón la familia Haruno.

Yo se que les dije antes que ya no estudiaría y me pondría a trabajar, pero realmente me gustaría ser médico, en el colegio de Konoha está la facultad de medicina. –Explicó Sakura algo apenada.- y la verdad me gustaría que me apoyaran.

Claro que si, hija. –Dijo el señor Haruno.- esto realmente me pone tan feliz.

Siempre te ayudaremos, saldremos adelante con esto, ahora tú solo esfuérzate. –agregó la señora Haruno.

Debes de estudiar mucho, hermana. –comentó Konohamaru, Sakura sonrió ampliamente, ahora daría todo en la escuela.

---

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, Sakura estudiaba todos los días, de todas las materias, en sus ratos libres leía libros, en la escuela, trabajo y en la noche en su casa lo único que hacía era estudiar, realmente estaba decidida a entrar a estudiar medicina.

Un día en la escuela iba caminando por los pasillos con un libro en mano, sin fijarse en la demás gente y como era de suponerse se tropezó con un chico e instantáneamente el libro se le cayó.

Lo siento. –dijo Sakura.

No, discúlpame, venia distraído. –dijo el otro chico, ambos se agacharon para tomar el libro, estando agachados la peli rosa miro al chico, por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocido.

¿Te conozco? –preguntó Sakura muy intrigada.

Hola Sakura-chan. –saludó el chico, el cual traía el uniforme del colegio, su saco guinda y pantalón negro, su cabello era blanco, además de traerlo peinado para adelante y traer unos lentes, razón por la cual su rostro no se le veía muy bien; cuando saludo a la chica se levanto los cabellos del rostro y quito los lentes.

¿Suigetsu-kun? –Sakura por fin lo reconoció, pero aun le quedo duda por la forma en la que estaba peinado.

---

¿Y por qué luces de esa forma? –preguntó Sakura, realmente no se parecía al Suigetsu que conoció en la cena. Ambos se fueron a caminar a las afueras de la escuela.

Esta escuela está llena de idiotas sin sentido y no quería verme mezclado con ellos, así que decidí pasar desapercibido para los demás, así solo tendría que esperar un año más para salir y no volver a saber más de esta escuela. –explicó Suigetsu.

Así que no era la única que quería pasar desapercibida. –Sakura sonrió, se sentía tan cómoda hablar con ese chico, era como conocer a alguien igual que ella.

Sakura, ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga? –preguntó Suigetsu deteniendo su paso.

¿Amigos? –preguntó algo confundida.

Para mí sería mejor que fuéramos novios. –dijo sin ninguna vergüenza y con una gran sonrisa. Sakura se sonrojo totalmente ante tal comentario.

¿No has roto con Uchiha? –preguntó el peliblanco, Sakura solo bajo la mirada.- no tienes que contestarme ahora, pero si me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. –confesó el chico.

Claro. –contestó ella algo apenada.

Sakura ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora en la tarde? –preguntó Suigetsu haciendo una sonrisa algo coqueta a lo que Sakura se sonrojo.

---

¿Qué demonios? –Sakura llego al lugar donde se quedo de ver con Suigetsu, era un estudio para tomar fotografías, al fondo se encontraba Suigetsu con ropas muy modernas y un fotógrafo tomándole fotos.- es modelo. –susurró la peli rosa totalmente sorprendida.

¡Sakura-chan! –Saludó el peliblanco a Sakura.- ven. –la llamo hacia donde le estaban tomando fotos, Sakura no avanzo, sentía mucha vergüenza.- disculpe, ¿nos podría tomar una foto? –preguntó Suigetsu al fotógrafo.

¿Una foto? –dijo Sakura.

Si, vamos será divertido, además la podemos guardar de recuerdo. –Suigetsu comenzó a empujar a la chica.

---

Los días pasaron más normales, el invierno ya estaba en su punto máximo, nuevamente la navidad se acercaba, Sakura seguía con sus estudios a todo lo que pudiera dar.

Un día de tantos llego a la escuela y como siempre Karin y sus amigas la veían feo, pero no solo feo, ahora era también con ¿decepción? Eso sorprendió a Sakura, vio que en las manos de Karin había una revista y que la apretaba un tanto enojada, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, mejor se fue de ahí para poder contestar.

¿Hola? –saludó ella mientras caminaba a un salón que estuviera solo para poder hablar mejor.

¡Sakura-chan! –saludaron muy efusivamente del otro lado de la línea.- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

¿Naruto? –preguntó Sakura reconociendo que solo él habla de esa forma.

Ya las vi, -comentó Naruto.- te ves muy bien.

¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sakura algo confundida.

Que inteligente, Haruno. –Ahora se escuchaba otra voz.- como sabias que ese tomo se vendería en todo extranjero, Sasuke lo va a ver en Suna.

¿Gaara? –Preguntó ella reconociendo la voz del chico.- la verdad no sé de que están hablando ustedes dos.

Bueno, hablaremos cuando nos veamos. –Se despidió el rubio.- y muchas felicidades por tu debut como modelo. –y sin más corto la llamada dejando a una Sakura bastante confundida.

¿Sakura-chan? –entraron al salón y sacaron a Sakura se sus pensamientos.

Suigetsu-kun. –Sakura vio entrar al chico con una revista en mano.

Te he estado buscando. –Dijo él algo serio.- ¿ya viste esto? –enseñándole la revista. Sakura la tomo y en la portada vio algo dejándola sin aliento, ella junto con Suigetsu, posando con ropa de marca, aquella foto que se tomaron el día que salieron juntos.

¿Qué hace una foto de nosotros en la portada de una revista? –preguntó algo histérica.

No sé, el fotógrafo me dijo que le gusto tanto que fue inevitable ponerla, que era una obra. –dijo Suigetsu algo asustado por el comportamiento de Sakura.

No puede ser. –Sakura tiro la revista y tomo sus cabellos rozas, luego tapo su rostro con sus manos.

Lo siento. –dijo Suigetsu al ver el lamento de Sakura y puso su mano en una de las manos de la chica que cubrían su rostro. Sakura poco a poco se quito sus manos del rostro para ver a Suigetsu y sonreírle, pero atrás de él vio lo que nunca se hubiera esperado.

¡Sai! –susurró Sakura.

¿Interrumpo? –dijo el pelinegro.

No, para nada. –contestó Sakura soltando la mano de Suigetsu.

Bueno, los dejo. –dijo Suigetsu comprendiendo la situación y se va de ahí.

¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida de ver a su amigo ahí.

Ahora es la inauguración de la cafetería. –comentó él con su típica sonrisa.

Ah. –Dijo Sakura.- con razón Naruto me dijo eso.

¿Y qué hacías aquí a solas con ese chico? –preguntó Sai con mucha curiosidad.

Bueno. –Contestó nervioso.- nada.

¿No deberías estar en clase? –dijo Sai viendo algo nerviosa a Sakura.

Es cierto, nos vemos luego. –dijo Sakura tomando su maletín y saliendo de ahí.

Sai miro el suelo y vio la revista, la tomo en sus manos y pudo ver la foto de Sakura con aquel chico que salió de ese salón, esa sonrisa que siempre tenía desapareció de su rostro a una mueca de preocupación.

Pero no era el único, cierto chico en Suna miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo, en sus manos tenia aquella revista con la foto de Sakura en la portada.

---

_Todo seguía muy normal en el colegio, ahora con la nueva cafetería vería más seguido a los F4, o al menos a tres de ellos. Pero ahora, esta mañana, pasó un hecho increíble que no había ocurrido en el colegio en un año, sucedió._

Sakura no creía lo que veía, una tarjeta roja colgada en su casillero, era como si la historia se volviera a repetir, de nueva cuenta aquel chico vocero gritaba por los pasillos que Sakura tenía la tarjeta roja.

Todos en la cafetería comenzaron a acosarla, arrojándole cosas a la peli rosa, golpeándola y empujándola, pero, Sakura no hacía nada al respecto, no le importaba ser golpeada, en su mente pensaba ¿Por qué tengo la tarjeta roja?

¿Por qué hacen esto? –gritó ella reaccionando de su shock.

Son órdenes de Uchiha-san. –dijo uno de los chicos.

Pero él no está aquí. –argumentó ella.

Anoche me llamo por teléfono, diciéndome que era hora de la diversión. –contestó otro chico muy altanero.

Y así todos siguieron haciéndole de todo, arrojándole comida, empujándola hasta que termino en el suelo, ella no hacía nada, se quedo nuevamente en shock, pero de pronto vio como alguien le daba la mano para levantarse.

Ven. –llamó Suigetsu a la peli rosa.

¿Qué te pasa cuatro-ojos? –preguntó el que comenzó todo el alboroto.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo. –contestó muy tranquilo y con su típica sonrisa, se acerco al chico y le dio un gran golpe, nuevamente se acerco a Sakura y la ayudo a levantarse para luego abandonar el lugar.

---

¿Qué Haruno tiene la tarjeta roja? –Preguntó sorprendido Sai.- es una broma ¿no?

No es ninguna broma. –Contestó Naruto muy enojado y preocupado a la vez.- Hinata… -bajo la voz algo apenado.- Hinata me hablo muy enojada diciéndome que por qué le pusimos la tarjeta roja.

¿Qué le estará pasando a Sasuke? –preguntó Gaara, todos se quedaron muy serios.

---

Sakura aun no creía lo que había pasado, todo el día pensó sobre la tarjeta roja, ya era de noche y no tenía ni una pisca de sueño, abrió la caja de madera que tiene y saco el celular, quería marcarle, pero no se atrevió y lo guardo de nuevo, de pronto comenzó a sonar el celular, pero el de uso diario, vio el identificador, era Sai el que llamaba.

---

Sakura se puso una chamarra y salió, ahí se encontraba Sai en la entrada del edificio.

No deberías dejar que esto esté pasando. –dijo Sai en cuanto ella se acerco.- ¿Por qué no te vas?

¿Eh? –dijo Sakura.

A Suna. –Contestó Sai.- Ve a ver a Sasuke, aclara esta situación con él. –insistió Sai.

Es que yo… -Sakura comenzó a hablar.

¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó Sai.- ¿tienes miedo a que te diga que entre ustedes ya no hay nada?

Eso ahora no tiene importancia. –contestó Sakura con un deje de tristeza.

Entonces hazlo. –dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

---

Suna. –Susurró Sakura, Sai ya se había marchado y ella se quedo estudiando.- aunque quisiera ir, yo no soy rica para pagarme esos viajes. –dijo con un gran suspiro.

¿Sakura? –llamó su mamá. La peli rosa salió de su habitación y vio sentados a su hermano y padres, muy serios, cosa que le preocupo.

¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella muy preocupada.

Tú padre. –comenzó a hablar la señora Haruno.

¿Te despidieron? –dijo ella asustada.

No. –contesto él.

¿Entonces? –dijo Sakura.

Jugo bingo con los amigos del trabajo. –comenzó a decir la señora.- y ganó el primer premio. –dijo en un grito de emoción.

¿Y que ganó? –preguntó Sakura emocionada.

Un viaje de cuatro días a Suna para una sola persona. –dijo el señor Haruno muy emocionado.

¿Una persona? –dijo ella sin comprender.

Es para ti. –Dijo su mamá.- ve y visita a Uchiha, se que quieres verlo.

_Era como si el destino me dijera que tenía que ir a verlo. Y así me encamine hacia Suna, la verdad no pensé en nada más que en verlo, ni siquiera le avise a mis amigos o compañeros, yo solo pensaba en él. Pero cuando llegue, me di cuenta que fue un error no haber ido acompañada, no conocía nada, la ciudad es totalmente diferente a Konoha, solo me lleve una pequeña maleta con un cambio de ropa, dinero y pasaporte, no necesitaba más._

_Caminaba por las calles de Suna totalmente perdida, veía un mapa que compre, iba tan metida leyendo el mapa que de pronto un tipo choco conmigo y me quito mi maleta, salió corriendo, yo por inercia también lo seguí, pero el tipo era mucho más rápido que yo, pase por donde había mucha gente y ahí lo perdí de vista, no pude correr más, tome un poco de aire y seguí corriendo hasta que volví a chocar con alguien más._

Lo siento. –Dijo Sakura muy agitada.- no me fije y no diga nada que supongo que usted tampoco se fijo, -gritó histérica.- lo siento, lo siento es que estoy perdida, ni siquiera soy de aquí. –comenzó a llorar algo desesperada.

Debiste haberme avisado para que te acompañara. –dijo aquella persona, la peli rosa voltio y vio a Sai en frente de ella, su llanto se soltó mas y lo abrazo, desde que llego a Suna todo le había salido mal, ver a una persona conocida sí que le alegro el día.

---

Bien. –Decía Sai al teléfono.- nos veremos después. –Colgó su celular y lo guardo en su gabardina.- Naruto y Gaara llegaran mañana. –él y Sakura se encontraban el centro de un pequeño parque de la ciudad.- ya avise a la embajada sobre tú pasaporte, están haciendo el proceso.

Gracias. –dijo Sakura, ambos se sentaron en una banca.

¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó Sai.

No. –se escucho un sonido en el estomago de Sakura.

Creo que tu estomago dice otra cosa. –contestó Sai con una sonrisa, a lo que Sakura estaba totalmente roja.

¿Quieres unos dangos? –dijo Sai señalando un puesto que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

Claro. –Contestó Sakura.- yo iré. –Sakura se levanto de la banca.

¿Segura? –preguntó Sai.

Si, no te preocupes. –Sakura sonrió y se encamino hacia aquel puesto, Sai saco un libro que traía y se puso a leerlo.

La peli rosa caminaba hacia el cruce de peatón, espero un momento para que se pusiera la luz en verde y así poder cruzar la calle, al ver la luz en verde comenzó a caminar, había bastante gente en la calle así que batallo para avanzar, poco a poco se iba acercando al puesto de dangos, había algunas personas comprando ahí y poco a poco se iban del lugar, a excepción de una persona que la estaban atendiendo, Sakura no puso mucha atención hasta que se fue acercando mas y vio en esa persona algo familiar.

Sakura no pudo seguir avanzando, algo dentro de ella le dijo que se detuviera, fija su mirada en esa persona, sentía una extraña sensación, de pronto comenzó a sentir un gran nerviosismo; y comenzó a reconocer quien era, era él, era Sasuke, se quedo muda, no podía llamarlo, trago gordo y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

De pronto Sasuke giro y comenzó a caminar a dirección donde estaba Sakura, traía una gabardina negra junto con unas gafas obscuras y lo primero que vio fue a ella, la vio ahí enfrente de él, era como una ilusión, se quito las gafas para cerciorarse de que era ella.

Y ahí estaban los dos frente a frente, sin decirse nada, sin caminar, sus respiraciones comenzaron a entrecortarse, Sasuke al igual que Sakura trago gordo, sentía su cuerpo temblar, mas no lo mostro.

Haruno. –susurró él.

Uchiha. –susurró ella.

Ambos se quedaron realmente impactados, en el rostro de Sakura comenzó a formarse una sonrisa, en donde menos se lo hubiera esperado se lo encontró y eso realmente la hizo feliz.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio, pero con su típico tono de frialdad, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –Dijo tratando de no ponerle mucha atención al comentario.- ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo con una sonrisa, pero Sasuke no sonreía, ni se animaba, al contrario, su rostro mostraba indiferencia y frialdad.

¿No escuchaste lo que te pregunte? –seguía con su frialdad y eso hizo que en el rostro de Sakura se borrara su sonrisa.

Bueno, yo… -comenzó a decir ella.

Vamos. –dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella y jalándola del brazo.

¿Qué te pasa? –gritó Sakura algo confundida. Sasuke no le hizo caso y la siguió jalando. Sai camino hacia el puesto ya que se preocupo por Sakura que no llegaba y vio como Sasuke jalaba a Sakura, eso hizo que sonriera.

---

¿Has venido a verme? –preguntó muy tranquilo Sasuke, se quedaron en la esquina de una calle, Sasuke estaba recargado en una pared, mientras que Sakura estaba dándole la espalda recargada en una banca.

Mi padre gano un viaje a Suna, así que vine. –contestó ella igual de seria, no permitiría que la intimidara.

¿Así que es eso? –susurró Sasuke con su mirada fija en la nada.

Me imaginé que te encontraría. –dijo ella con un sonrojo. Sasuke no dijo nada, su celular comenzó a sonar, se alejo un poco de Sakura para hablar.

Diga. –Contesto él.- se supone que tenía que firmar el contrato ahora. –dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

Sakura lo miraba fijamente, sonrió, ella recordaba a un Sasuke inmaduro y que no le importaba nada, pero ahora lo veía hablando sobre cosas importantes, se sentía orgullosa de él.

Voy para allá. –Dijo Sasuke y colgó su celular.- bueno, me voy. –le dijo a Sakura y comenzó a caminar.

¿Eh? –no se esperaba eso Sakura.

Tengo cosas que hacer. –explicó Sasuke.

Espera. –gritó Sakura, Sasuke se detuvo.

Ten cuidado, esta ciudad es algo peligrosa. –advirtió Sasuke.- y ten cuidado al volver. –giro un poco para ver a Sakura, la chica se quedo muy serio, de pronto llego un carro y se detuvo enfrente de Sasuke.

¿Estás hablando enserio? –dijo Sakura muy seria.

¿Sobre qué? –contestó él.

Hace tanto que no nos vemos. –dijo algo angustiada.

¿Y qué? –dijo con un deje de rencor y se subió al auto, Sakura se quedo muy pensativa y solo vio como el coche se alejaba; Sai los había seguido para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero solo vio a una solitaria Sakura.

---

¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto acercándose a Sakura y Sai que se encontraban en un parque de la ciudad, se encontraban sentados en el césped, el rubio había llegado esa mañana junto con Gaara.

¡Que hay Sai! –saludó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

Hola. –Sai y Sakura se pusieron de pie.

Toma. –dijo Gaara dándole a Sakura su maleta que le habían robado.

¡Mi maleta! –Sakura se emociono y la tomo.- ¿pero como la conseguiste? –preguntó muy curiosa.

Esta es mi ciudad natal y conozco bien a la gente que hace eso. –Dijo muy serio.- pero entre menos sepas, mejor. –advirtió el pelirrojo.

Iremos a casa de Sasuke. –Dijo Naruto.- ¿vas a ir? –le pregunto a la peli rosa.

No. –Dijo frunciendo el seño.- prefiero ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, me gustaría conocer el lugar.

Bueno, te llamo mas tarde. –dijo Sai.

Cuídate mucho. –dijo Naruto.

De todos modos no tendrás muchos problemas, ya advertí a todos, así que puedes estar tranquila. –comentó Gaara. Sakura sonrió nerviosa y con una gotita estilo anime.

---

Sakura comenzó a caminar para conocer la ciudad, veía los lugares turísticos y tomaba algunas fotográficas, camino bastante así que se sentó en una banca, suspiro pesado.

¿Sakura-chan? –llamaron a la peli rosa, ella voltio a donde la llamaron.

Konan-san, Itachi-san. –se sorprendió al ver a la linda pareja.

¿Qué haces por acá? –preguntó la chica de pelo azul acercándose a Sakura.

Bueno, yo… -Sakura no sabía cómo explicar.

¿Viniste a ver al tonto de mi hermano? –preguntó Itachi, que mas que pregunta lo hacía como afirmación.

No precisamente. –trato de decir Sakura.- bueno, sí.

¿Te gustaría ir a comer para conversar? –dijo Konan.

Ahora no puedo, quede de verme con los chicos. –explico Sakura.

Bueno, pero recuerda que puedes llamarme cuando sea. –Comentó Konan.- vámonos. –le dijo a Itachi.

Hasta pronto, Sakura-san. –se despidió Itachi.

Hasta luego. –se despidió Konan con un abrazo. Sakura sonrió y agito su mano despidiéndose.

---

¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó Sakura al ver a Naruto con un golpe en el labio, se reunieron en una cafetería.

Sasuke, se ha vuelto más testarudo de lo que era. –dijo Naruto con mucho enojo aun.

¿Te peleaste con Uchiha? –dijo Sakura preocupada.

No importo nada de lo que le dijimos. –contestó Naruto.

En realidad se molesto porque fuimos a visitarlo. –agregó Gaara.

Quien sabe que le estará pasando, se ha vuelto muy frio, bueno más de lo que ya era. –dijo Naruto tocándose la herida.

Pero también tú te pusiste a discutir con él. –comentó Sai.

Es que me molesto cuando dijo que no quería que habláramos de ti. –respondió Naruto, a lo que Sakura se quedo impactada.

No digas eso, Naruto. –regañó Gaara al rubio.

No entiendo qué pasa con Sasuke, hace un año estaba muy feliz contigo. –comentó Naruto.

Eso es cierto, es raro que hace seis meses ni siquiera te llama. –agregó Gaara.

Debe haber una razón oculta. –comentó Sai.

La verdad yo no comprendo nada. –dijo Naruto mientras tocaba mas su herida.

Voy a hablar con él. –Dijo Sakura muy convencida.- no tendría caso haber venido aquí sin hablar con él. –Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.- voy a decirle todo lo que tengo que decirle y si se pone con sus cosas le daré un buen golpe. –terminó de explicar muy decidida y se levanto del asiento.

---

La peli rosa llevaba tiempo buscando la universidad de Sasuke, los demás chicos le dijeron que ahí lo encontraría, pero el campus era realmente grande, cansada de buscar se sentó, pero no duro mucho porque levanto la vista y lo vio caminando, así que se levanto y se acerco a él.

Sasuke iba caminando con varios chicos a su alrededor. Sakura se detuvo a unos metros de Sasuke, trago gordo y comenzó a caminar, de pronto uno de los chicos la detuvo.

No te puedes acercar a Uchiha-sama. –dijo el joven.

Está bien. –Hablo Sasuke.- vámonos, no hay que perder el tiempo. –y así comenzaron a caminar pasando junto a Sakura.

Espera. –gritó ella algo enojada. Sasuke se detuvo.- solo quiero hablar contigo un momento.

---

Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a caminar al estadio de la universidad, caminaban en el campo del estadio.

Hace mucho que no nos veíamos y ¿no piensas decirme nada? –preguntó Sakura, ella detuvo su caminata y solo vía la espalda de Sasuke que se alejaba un poco de ella.

Dijiste que no habías venido a verme, que solo venias de viaje. –contestó él aun dándole la espalda y con su frialdad de siempre, aun mas para el gusto de Sakura.

Es que… -dijo Sakura.

Estoy muy ocupada. –interrumpió Sasuke. ¿De qué quieres hablar? –dijo dando la vuelta para verla.

¿Por qué estas enfadado? –dijo Sakura con algo de miedo.

Yo no estoy enfadado. –nuevamente le dio la espalda.

Entonces, ¿Por qué me pusiste tarjeta roja? –preguntó muy firme.

¿Tarjeta roja? –Sasuke giro para verla muy sorprendido.

Pensaba que nunca más volverías a hacer una cosa tan infantil como esa. –dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar hacia él.

¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Sasuke no entendiendo lo que ella decía, parecía muy confundido.

Sin llamarme. –Sakura siguió caminando pasando junto a Sasuke hasta quedar alejada nuevamente de él pero dándole la espalda.- ignorándome constantemente. No sé por qué estas enfadado. –Suspiro.- y de pronto haces que me pongan la tarjeta roja y así que todos me hagan la vida imposible en el colegio.

Un momento. –refutó Sasuke.

Si quieres decirme algo, -continuo diciendo ignorando el comentario de Sasuke.- puedes hacerlo ahora. –Suspiro.- he venido a verte y tú me huyes y ni siquiera quieres hablar conmigo. –giro para verlo.- ¿te he hecho algo malo? –Preguntó muy tranquila.- ¿te he hecho algo tan malo para que me pongas la tarjeta roja? –preguntó con un tono más fuerte.

¿Qué quieres decir con tarjeta roja? –Hablo Sasuke.- ¿Por qué me hablas de algo que pasó hace mucho? –dijo algo ingenuo y molesto.

¡No te hagas el que no sabe nada! –Gritó Sakura.- si me odias, ¡entonces dime a la cara que me odias! –gritó mas enojada acercándose a Sasuke.- total, ya no me importa. –Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.- así que ya déjate de niñerías y deja de molestarme. –dijo Sakura muy molesta pero con mucha determinación.

¿Y has hecho un vieja a Suna para decirme eso? –dijo Sasuke.

¿Y que si lo he hecho? –contestó Sakura.

¿Eres tonta? –preguntó Sasuke muy molesto levantando la voz.

¿Tonta? –repitió Sakura muy confundida.

Si. –contestó Sasuke, Sakura no creía lo que oía, primero la ignoraba y ahora la insultaba, miro fijamente a Sasuke, pero ahora en su mirada no estaba esa frialdad, había un deje de nostalgia y tristeza, pero Sakura reacciono.

No estés bromeando. –dijo ella tratando de justificarlo, pero ella misma se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Sasuke, algo que la enojaba mucho, se acerco a él muy determinante y comenzó a ponerse en posición de atacarlo, como le dijo a los chicos le daría un golpe, se acerco mas con el puño en alto para golpearlo, pero esta vez Sasuke reacciono y se movió esquivando el golpe, quedando atrás de la chica, Sakura se sorprendió.

No tengo tiempo estar jugando. –dijo regresando a su tono de frialdad y comenzó a caminar para irse, Sakura giro para verlo, quería detenerlo, pero simplemente no pudo.

---

¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó un hombre en una oficina al ver entrar a una pequeña mujer.

Haruno Sakura ha regresado a Konoha, Fugaku-sama. –dijo la joven.

¿De verdad, Shizune? –preguntó Fugaku girando su silla hacia la chica.

Así es, el joven Sasuke ignoro totalmente a la señorita. –comentó Shizune.

Perfecto. –sonrió de lado el señor Uchiha.- el momento para que Sasuke tome el mando de la empresa se está acercando. –dijo muy feliz y con una sonrisa algo retorcida.

---

Ya era de noche y todos dormían en su cama plácidamente, todos menos un pelinegro, el cual estaba completamente sudado y moviéndose de un lado a otro, viendo imágenes que lo aterrorizaban.

_En la azotea de un enorme edificio Sasuke miraba a todo los lados estaba muy desesperado, de pronto en la orilla ve a un hombre, de unos 40 años, muy asustado y angustiado, comenzó a caminar y se tira hacia el vacio._

¡Ah! –gritó Sasuke sentándose en la cama, completamente agitado y sudado, limpio el sudor de su frente y quito unos cabellos que tenía en la cara, su respiración era entrecortada, después de calmarse se quedo muy pensativo, de pronto fijo su mirada en una mesita de noche que se encontraba en su habitación, ahí se encontraba aquella pequeña caja que le obsequio Sakura, suspiro pesado y se acostó de golpe.

---

Shizune. –llamó el señor Fugaku.

Dígame. –Shizune estaba por salir de la oficina.

El cumpleaños de Sasuke se acerca ¿verdad? –comentó el señor.

Así es. –confirmó la chica. Fugaku sonrió malévolamente, era obvio que tenía algo entre manos.

---

Paso el tiempo después de que Sakura regreso de Suna, en el colegio aun la molestaban, pero un día fue peor, la agarraron entre todos y comenzaron a golpearla, Sakura no tenía ganas de nada, pero no permitiría que la golpearan, agarro una escoba y comenzó a defenderse, pero fueron más que ella, así que poco a poco se canso, ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, pensaba que ahora si era el final.

---

¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntaron a Sasuke, se encontraba recargado en su cama, se levanto y vio entrar a sus amigos.

Siento lo de la otra vez. –dijo Naruto muy apenado.

¿Qué dices? –dijo Gaara.

Hmp. –contestó Sasuke.

---

¿Una tarjeta roja para Haruno? –Dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido, los F4 se reunieron en un bar que quedaba cerca de la casa de Sasuke.- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Es lo que queremos saber. –dijo Naruto muy enojado.

Dicen que tú les llamaste y les ordenaste que pusieran la tarjeta roja a Haruno. –contestó Gaara.

¿De verdad no tienes nada que ver? –cuestionó Sai.

¡Claro que no! –Contestó muy molesto.- ¡no tengo tiempo para eso!

Entonces eso significa que alguien le ha tendido una trampa a Haruno. –concluyó Gaara.

¿Una trampa? –Dijo Naruto algo ingenuo.- ¿Quién haría algo así?

¿No vas a ir Sasuke? –preguntó Sai, a lo que Sasuke solo voltio a verlo.- a salvar a Sakura. –dijo muy sonriente, Sasuke solo se quedo serio mirándolo.

---

Deténganse. –gritó Suigetsu a todos los alumnos que atacaban a Sakura.

Suigetsu-kun. –dijo con la respiración entrecortada y casi desmayándose.

Ven, yo cuidare de ti. –el peliblanco ayudo a Sakura a levantarse y la tomo del brazo y cintura para ayudarle a caminar, todos los presentes se quedaron muy serios viendo al joven, desde que sabían que era el reconocido modelo, nadie se metía con él.

---

¿De verdad no te importa lo que le pase? –Preguntó Sai.- debe haber alguna razón en especial, ¿cierto? –siguió cuestionando al pelinegro.

Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella. –determinó Sasuke y tomo de su vaso, dejando a todos muy impactados.- no hay ninguna razón, simplemente así es. –dijo con mucha seriedad.

---

¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Suigetsu a Sakura, se encontraban en una banca a las afueras de la escuela.

Si. –contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

Iré por algo para que te lo tomes. –dijo Suigetsu dejando a la chica sola, camino unos pasos y se encontró con tres hombres.

¿Seguro que con eso vendrá Uchiha? –preguntó uno de los chicos.

Claro que vendrá. –Sonrió malvadamente Suigetsu.- ya cálmense, ustedes solo hagan su trabajo. –dijo esto señalando a Sakura.

---

¿Qué demonios están haciendo? –gritó Sakura al reaccionar. Aquellos chicos la habían dormido y llevado a una bodega, la amarraron de los brazos y la tiraron al suelo. Sakura estaba totalmente aterrada, pensaba que a lo mejor eran del colegio, pero a ninguno reconoció.

Pasaron algunas horas y Sakura trataba de zafarse del agarre, de pronto un tipo entro a la bodega y se acerco a los otros.

Hola, Sakura-chan. –saludó el tipo que acababa de entrar.

¿Suigetsu-kun? –Sakura estaba sorprendida.

Lo siento, pero te tengo que usar de carnada. –dijo agachándose para estar a la altura de la chica.

¿Carnada? –No comprendió.- ¿para qué?

Más bien, ¿Para quién? –corrigió Suigetsu.

Uchiha. –susurró ella.

Correcto. –dijo el dientes de tiburón.

Pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella angustiada.

¿Por qué? –Repitió Suigetsu.- ¿Por qué? –Suspiró.- ese maldito tiene que pagar. –se altero un poco, pero se calmo.- cuando estaba en primero, hizo que corrieran a mi hermano, todo por su maldita arrogancia, mi hermano le hizo frente, pero este salvaje solo lo golpeo y le puso la tarjeta roja. –explicó Suigetsu muy molesto apretando el puño.

Pero, -bajo su mirada.- él no vendrá, entre él y yo ya no hay nada. –dijo muy triste.

Claro que vendrá. –Aseguró Suigetsu.- Sasuke era un completo salvaje, totalmente violento, pero desde que entraste a su vida se volvió muy sereno y tranquilo.

Entonces ¿tú pusiste la tarjeta roja? –dijo Sakura.

Así es, fue fácil, solo finja un poco la voz y listo, ya tenía a todo el colegio contra de ti. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Eso no va a pasar. –susurraba Sakura.

¿Eh? –Suigetsu la miro fijamente.

Eso no va a pasar. –repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez se lanzo contra Suigetsu, mientras él platicaba Sakura aprovecho para desamarrarse y lo logro, golpeo a Suigetsu, pero los otros chicos se lanzaron contra ella, Sakura los empujo y salió corriendo de ahí, los chicos la siguieron pero vieron como llegaba un carro y les arrojaba las luces, así que mejor se fueron, Sakura se hinco y vio que alguien se acercaba y por fin vio bien quién era.

Konan-san. –susurro.

Sakura-chan. –dijo Konan y se hinco junto con ella.

---

¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Konan a Sakura, se encontraban en la mansión Uchiha.

Si, gracias. –Sakura se sentó junto a la chimenea.

Toma. –le dio una taza de té.- te estuve buscando todo el día y como no aparecías me preocupe hasta que pude dar contigo.

Muchas gracias. –dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Recuerda que te dije que cuando tuvieras un problema siempre te ayudaría. –Konan se sentó junto a ella.- sabes, no sé qué paso contigo y Sasuke allá en Suna, pero, se que Sasuke reaccionara y vendrá por ti. –dijo muy sonriente.

No creo, Uchiha sonó muy serio conmigo, no es como antes y he llegado a una decisión, lo voy a olvidar. –dijo con los ojos inundados.

¿De verdad eso quieres? –insistió Konan.

Si, él y yo llevamos vidas muy diferentes, no tiene caso seguir así, eso será lo mejor para mí, porque yo se que él ya me olvido, me lo dijo su mirada. Cuando lo vi, me tranquilizo saber que está bien, al menos ya no le daré tantas vueltas al asunto. –Sakura sonrió amargamente.- lo siento.

¿Por qué? –dijo Konan.

Tú me ayudas y yo te pago con esto, se que a ti te gustaría que él y yo… bueno, ya sabes. –dijo muy triste.

No tienes porque disculparte, te he llegado a agarrar cariño y sinceramente lo más importante es tu felicidad. –dijo ella sonriente pero a la vez triste.

---

Cuídate mucho. –Konan llego a Sakura a su casa, ya era de noche y necesitaba descansar después de todo lo que paso.

Tú también descansa. –Se despidió Sakura algo triste, Konan se acerco a su coche muy seria, suspiro y se subió.- tendré que hablar seriamente con Sasuke. –pensó la chica.

¿Konan-san? –llamó la peli rosa y se acerco a ella.

¿Qué pasa? –se detuvo en la puerta del coche.

Lo siento, después de todo lo que has hecho no te puedo mentir, al menos necesito decírselo a alguien. –comenzó a llorar Sakura.

Sakura-chan. –Konan la observo atentamente.

Yo… yo quiero olvidar a Uchiha, pero, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, siempre está en mis pensamientos, a pesar de que no lo conozco bien, no me imagino una vida sin él… -cada vez lloraba mas y mas.- no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí misma, lo necesito junto a mí, cada día me hace mas falta, porque yo lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón. –el llanto le quebraba la voz y no podía hablar más, Konan simplemente la abrazo y así Sakura soltó todo el llanto que tenia.

---

Regresamos a Konoha. –le dijo Fugaku a Sasuke, ambos estaban en la empresa, esa noticia sorprendió al pelinegro.

¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sasuke.- ¿Qué estas planeando? –dijo muy molesto a lo que su padre solo le sonrió.

---

_Y así el año nuevo llego, un año con nuevas cosas vendrían a mí, algunas buenas y otras no tanto, solo espero estar lista para eso._

_Después de todo lo que paso con la tarjeta roja y Suigetsu, me dijeron que Sai arreglo todo, que fue a golpear a Suigetsu, yo no lo creía, sabiendo que Sai es un chico muy tranquilo, fue algo que me sorprendió, Suigetsu se dio de baja de la escuela, no quería seguir ahí después de todo lo que hizo y a pesar de eso lo perdone, como dicen mis padres, no es bueno guardar rencor; cuando nos despedimos me dijo algo que me dejo bastante pensativa, cuando él me conto la versión de los hechos, de cuando Sai lo fue a atacar me dijo que le había dicho Sai…_

"_Sai, ese chico, realmente está enamorado de ti, estaba muy enojado y dijo que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño."_

_Eso realmente me sorprendió, viniendo de alguien como Sai. Siguió pasando el tiempo, yo seguía esforzándome en la escuela, un día Naruto y Gaara me dijeron que el cumpleaños de Sasuke se acercaba y me dijeron que le harían una fiesta aquí, en Konoha._

_---_

La peli rosa caminaba con rumbo a su casa, de pronto un auto se estaciono enfrente de ella y se bajo Shizune, se acerco a ella.

Hola, señorita Sakura. –saludó cortésmente la chica.

Hola. –saludo también Sakura.

El señor Fugaku le manda esto. –Alzo su mano con una invitación.- es para la fiesta del joven Sasuke.

Sakura tomo algo temerosa la invitación.

El señor Fugaku espera su presencia. –dijo Shizune para luego subirse de nuevo al auto y marcharse de ahí, dejando a Sakura completamente sorprendida.

_Pensé mucho si debería ir, pero, el padre de Sasuke me invito, eso era una señal de que tenía que ir y claro que iré, me presentare ahí para verlo de nuevo, para darle mi obsequio, regalarle unas galletas que prepare especialmente para él._

---

Sakura se puso un lindo vestido que se había comprado con sus ahorros, era corto, no era tan elegante, pero aun así era muy hermoso. Llego a la fiesta y al primero que vio fue al señor Fugaku.

Bienvenida. –habló Fugaku.

Muchas gracias, señor. –se reverencio ante él.

Disfruta la fiesta. –dijo con una gran sonrisa y se fue del lugar.

Hola. –llegó Sai junto con Sakura.

Hola, Sai. –saludó la chica.

Vamos, ya va a comenzar. –entraron al salón, estaba muy elegante, las mesas, cubiertos, todas las personas estaba muy elegantes, con trajes y sus mejores vestidos.

Sakura-chan, viniste. –saludó Naruto.

Dice que el padre de Sasuke la invito. –dijo Sai.

¿Qué estará planeando? –se pregunto Gaara.

No tengo idea. –contestó Sai.

Buenas noches, -la música se paro y Fugaku subió a un pequeño escenario para hablar.- gracias por haber asistido hoy al cumpleaños de mi hijo, por favor recíbanlo con un gran aplauso. –los invitados aplaudieron y de una pequeña puerta salió Sasuke con un gran traje de gala, Sakura lo miro fijamente, sintió un frio en su cuerpo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Gracias por haber venido, espero que se la pasen muy bien. –comentó Sasuke al público.

Esta noche quiero darle una sorpresa a mi hijo. -Hablo Fugaku, a lo que Sasuke reacciono arqueando una ceja.- mi hijo está estudiando en el extranjero, pero hoy, hemos venido a anunciarles el compromiso de Uchiha Sasuke. –dijo con una gran sonrisa y levantando una copa que tenía en la mano.- déjenme presentarle a la prometida de mi hijo.

Sasuke lo voltio a ver muy enojado, eso si no lo tenía contemplado, mientras que Sakura no se la creía.

La joven que será próximamente una nueva integrante de la familia Uchiha se encuentra entre ustedes. –anunció Fugaku.

¿Acaso serás tú, Sakura-chan? –Dijo Naruto algo emocionado.- dices que fue él quien te invito. –eso emociono a Sakura, podría ser que el destino ahora si los dejaría estar juntos, que el padre de Sasuke por fin comprendió que lo importante es el amor.

Fugaku hizo una señal y las luces se apagaron, pero unos reflectores comenzaron a danzar por todo el público.- quiero presentarles a la prometida de mi hijo. –dijo muy sonriente.

Las luces iban de un lado a otro, Sakura se moría de los nervios y de pronto las luces se detuvieron con ella, era como un sueño, las piernas comenzaron a fallarle, se sonrojo inmediatamente y una gran sonrisa surco de sus labios, pero, poco fue el gusto porque las luces nuevamente se movieron hacia una mesa donde estaba una chica de espaldas.

Okawahara Shigeru. –anunció Fugaku, aquella chica voltio a ver a todos, la agarraron infraganti, con un plato de comida en mano y un poco en su boca, una chica bastante delgada de cabello corto y color negro, su piel un poco bronceada, pero con un lindo rostro, paso su comida rápido, al parecer ella tampoco se esperaba la noticia, Sakura se sorprendió totalmente, las lagrimas exigían salir de sus ojos, pero Sakura no quería demostrar debilidad, fijo su mirada en Fugaku el cual la veía muy sonriente y levanto su copa haciendo que Sakura se sintiera totalmente humillada.

Sasuke miraba a la chica que se acercaba, no creía las palabras de su padre, otra prometida, pensó con fastidio, pero su mirada se poso en sus amigos y pudo detectar cierta cabellera rosa que estaba ahí, la miro, sintió algo extraño en su pecho, como si la estuviera traicionando.


	11. El rival más fuerte

**Bueno aquí regreso con otro capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios y la espera, no tardare en subir el siguiente, nos vemos…**

Por favor, Shigeru-san, acompáñanos. –el señor Fugaku invito a la chica a que subiera al escenario, la cual aun seguía conmocionada con la noticia, caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaban los Uchiha, todos los F4 estaban impresionados.

¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Naruto casi en un susurro.

Es de la familia Okawahara, el imperio más grande de petróleo en el país del agua. –explicó Gaara.

Así de que de eso se trataba, -dijo Sai muy pensativo.- el padre de Sasuke sí que es astuto y perverso.

La chica llego al escenario, miro a todos lados algo apenada y confundida, fijo su mirada en Sasuke y al mismo tiempo él a ella, ambos se miraban extrañados, con una ceja levantada y como si fueran una cosa extraña, volvió a mirar a los demás y sonrió.

Buenas noches a todos. –Dijo muy animada.- me podrían explicar que pasa, es que no puse mucha atención, pero les puedo decir que los bocadillos están delicioso, mis felicitaciones al chef, es que en estos tiempos… -ella seguía con un discurso bastante cómico por la forma en lo que lo decía.

¿Qué pretendes? –le susurro Sasuke a su padre bastante enojado por lo que estaba pasando.

Creo que ya tienes la edad para casarte y que mejor que con esta linda jovencita. –dijo muy sonriente.

Esa chica sí que es graciosa. –comentó Naruto a los demás.

Naruto, no digas eso. –Gaara lo regaño viendo como Sakura aun seguía en shock por la noticia.

También quiero que suban al escenario los compañeros y amigos de mi hijo. –Agregó Fugaku.- los famosos F4.- oh, veo que no vienen solos, por favor, Haruno Sakura-san, suba. –Sakura se quedo impactada, Sai la miro y le asintió con la cabeza para que subiera con ellos.- déjenme agregar que Haruno-san estudia el ultimo año en el colegio de Konoha, además de haber concursado en el TOK del año pasado.

Todos llegaron al escenario algo serios y preocupados por lo que estuviera planeando el padre de Sasuke, mientras que él veía a Sakura aun impactado, su respiración se acorto y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Me gustaría que le dijeran algunas palabras a mi hijo. –Fugaku dio el micrófono a los chicos, para ser exacto se lo dio directamente a Sakura, todos los demás se miraron preocupados.- vamos linda, dile unas palabras de felicitación a los futuros esposos.

Bueno, yo… -Sakura no sabía ni que decir, la voz se le entrecorto por el llanto que estaba tratando de ocultar, miro a la chica que estaba con una linda sonrisa.

Vamos, no seas tímida. –insistió el señor Uchiha.- o ya no te gusta hablar en público como antes. –se burlo el señor.

No es eso señor, simplemente es educación, cosa que el dinero a veces no compra. –Le restregó la peli rosa a Fugaku, luego miro a Sasuke.- te deseo que seas muy feliz. –dijo con tristeza e indignación, soltó el micrófono y salió de aquel salón.

Sasuke se quedo viéndola, sabía que estaba sufriendo, lo noto en esos orbes verdes que tanto le gustan, reacciono al ver que la chica se alejaba y salió corriendo tras ella.

---

Oye, espera. –gritó Sasuke deteniendo a Sakura, ya se encontraba en el vestíbulo, cerca de la entrada principal.

¿Qué quieres? –dijo Sakura sin voltear.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Sasuke.

Tu padre me invito. –dijo con un aire de ironía.

No deberías de haber venido, idiota. –dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

¿Eh? –Sakura giro en su talón para ver de frente a Sasuke.

Te ha preparado una trampa, ¿Qué no era obvio? –regañó el pelinegro.

¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo todo esto! –Dijo molesta.- ¿no eres capaz de decirme algo confortante para consolarme? –reclamó la peli rosa.

Yo… -dijo algo apenado, tenía razón, siempre la regañaba por todo, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba hacer eso.

¿Qué? –preguntó ya molesta, se quedaron viendo por un eterno segundo, el pelinegro bajo la mirada y vio en las manos de la chica una bolsa de regalo.

¿Eso es un regalo para mí? –preguntó con mucha curiosidad y en el fondo con mucho entusiasmo.

Sasuke. –llegaron los F4 antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar algo, el pelinegro voltio para ver a sus amigos.

¿Por qué no van a hablar a un sitio más tranquilo? –Sugirió Gaara.- tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Deben de estar bromeando, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. –refutó la peli rosa.

Tienes razón. –Interrumpió Fugaku antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo.- ella quiere marcharse, ¿Por qué no la dejas ir? –Fugaku miro muy divertido a la chica y después a su hijo.- Sasuke, debes volver a tu fiesta, tú eres el festejado.

Disculpen. –Ahora interrumpió Shigeru muy apenada.- siento interrumpir, pero, hace rato me llamaron al escenario y creo que me entusiasme un poco con el discurso que di, pero, el anuncio de matrimonio era una broma ¿no? –preguntó muy confundida y esperanzada de que así fuera.

No es broma. –Dijo Fugaku muy seguro.- tus padres y yo hablamos y todos estamos de acuerdo con la decisión.

¿En serio? –dijo ella algo angustiada y no muy convencida.

Oye viejo. –Habló Sasuke parándose enfrente de su padre.- ya estoy harto de que siempre decidas por mí. –gritó muy enfadado el pelinegro.

Yo también estoy harto de tu actitud. –dijo Fugaku retirándose del lugar.

Ven, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. –Sasuke jalo la mano de Sakura, la cual estaba junto a Shigeru, pero la peli rosa jalo su mano enfadada, lo último que quería era hablar con él, pero Sasuke siguió su camino y volvió a jalar la mano y se fue.

¿Qué demonios le pasa a Sasuke? –preguntó Sai muy confundido.

---

Es que eres tan idiota para haber caído en la trampa del viejo. –Sasuke caminaba en la calle jalándola.- ¿en que estabas pensando? –Hablaba muy molesto y más que hablar la estaba regañando.- es que debes pensar antes de actuar, o si no volverás a caer en las trampas que te ponga el viejo, es que debes de madurar. –concluyó el azabache.

Oye, para un momento ricitos de oro. –gritó la dueña de la mano, a lo que Sasuke se detuvo molesto por el apodo que le dijo.

¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? –el chico giro para ver a la chica y grande fue su sorpresa al verla, ya que no era a Sakura a la que jalara, sino que era Shigeru, Sasuke se quedo perplejo al verla.

¿Por qué me estas arrastrando así? –preguntó la chica delgada muy molesta y agitada por haber caminado tanto.

Sasuke reacciono y le soltó la mano a Shigeru, el chico mostraba una cara de confusión, estaba seguro que a la que había jalado fue a Sakura, no a ella.

---

Esto es increíble. –grito Sakura totalmente enojada y se fue de la fiesta.

Espera. –grito Sai tratando de detenerla, pero Gaara lo detuvo haciéndole señal de que es mejor dejarla sola.

---

¡Por favor, espera! –Gritaba Shigeru corriendo tras Sasuke, ya se dirigían de nuevo al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta.- espera un momento. –ahora se puso frente a Sasuke para detenerlo.

Apártate. –gritó Sasuke empujando a la chica.

Escúchame un momento. –la chica agarro una pequeña piedra y se la arrojo directo a la cabeza.

¿Qué te pasa? –se detuvo Sasuke sobándose en donde lo golpeo la piedra.

Es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti. –respondió ella.

Ya deja de seguirme. –exigió el pelinegro.

Pero tú tuviste la culpa, tú me arrastraste hasta aquí. –Reclamó Shigeru, Sasuke siguió caminando ignorando a la chica.- al menos dame dinero. –ella también caminaba siguiéndolo.

¿Eh? –se detuvo Sasuke.

Me arrastraste hasta aquí sin mi bolsa, ni dinero. –la chica parecía muy cansada.

¿Por qué no agarras un taxi? –propuso Sasuke, pero con un tono de molestia.

Es cierto. –la chica sonrió al considerar esa solución.

Si que eres una idiota. –suspiró pesado y siguió su camino.

Eres un maldito. –gritó Shigeru y nuevamente le arrojo una piedra, ahora un poco más grande y lo golpeo más fuerte.

¿Cuál es tu problema? –gritó Sasuke mas enojado de lo que estaba.

¿Cuál es mi problema? –Repitió la chica.- mi problema es que yo estaba disfrutando de una fiesta y de pronto aparezco aquí en la calle, con mi lindo vestido de noche, siendo arrastrada por un niñito consentido, al menos pídeme una disculpa. –la chica se acerco a Sasuke y le gritaba, más bien le reclamaba por todo lo que paso.

Eres realmente una molestia. –Sasuke la miro de pies a cabeza y nuevamente comenzó a caminar. Shigeru grito y se abalanzo sobre Sasuke, trepándose en la espalda del chico, Sasuke comenzó a moverse rápidamente para que la chica se bajara, pero esta se agarro fuertemente, de él.

Bájate. –gritaba Sasuke.

No quiero. –contestaba ella.

Que te bajes. –insistía el muchacho.

No. –Shigeru se acerco al cuello de Sasuke y subió a su oreja derecha, por instinto le mordió la oreja haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera por completo y se quedara en shock, fueron cinco segundos en los que Sasuke se quedo totalmente helado, sin decir nada, sin moverse, a lo que Shigeru comprendió el porqué.

De pronto Sasuke reacciono y arrojo a Shigeru al suelo.

Ya déjame en paz. –gritó Sasuke.

¿Tienes las orejas sensibles? –dijo en una sonrisa picarona, el muchacho se sonrojo levemente y se giro para que no lo notara.

Estás loca. –y así Sasuke se fue corriendo de ahí dejando a la chica perpleja.

Creo que estoy enamorada. –dijo Shigeru con una gran sonrisa.

---

Un día nuevo, lunes, comenzando la semana, en el colegio llego la hora del almuerzo y Sakura se encontraba en la cafetería comiendo, pero también estudiando, pronto se acercaba el examen de admisión para la facultad de medicina y tenía que estudiar todos los días. Pero ese día, en especial, no se podía concentrar, después de todo lo que paso aquel fin de semana, de pronto escucho una voz algo escandalosa.

Disculpen ¿Cuál es la zona de los F4? –preguntó aquella voz, Sakura voltio y vio a la chica de aquella noche, la prometida de Sasuke.

¿Qué hace alguien tan vulgar como tú en este lugar tan exclusivo? –preguntó Karin acercándose a Shigeru y le dijo así ya que la chica vestía muy sencilla, no aparentaba ser tan rica como lo son en ese colegio.

Oh, tu eres la chica de ayer. –gritó Shigeru al detectar a Sakura en la cafetería, ignorando totalmente a Karin y compañía.

---

Sakura subió a la zona exclusiva para los F4, vio que ahí estaba Shigeru muy tranquila comiendo.

Esta es la zona para los F4, vas a tener problemas. –explicó Sakura algo apenada.

Sabes, fuiste muy valiente al revelarte así al señor Uchiha, he escuchado que es un hombre al que todo mundo le tiene miedo. –Dijo Shigeru haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Sakura.- la verdad tienes mucho valor. –le sonrió ampliamente a Sakura.

Gracias. –Dijo sin saber bien que decir.- ¿escuchaste lo que dije? –preguntó un poco preocupada.

Esta escuela tiene una linda cafetería. –Nuevamente ignoro el comentario de Sakura.- tú eres muy afortunada al tener todo esto.

Por cierto, ¿vienes a buscar a Uchiha… -hizo una pausa.-…-san? –preguntó muy curiosa.

Si, ese tipo sí que está loco. –dijo ella tomando un bocado.

¿Loco? –Sakura sabía que Sasuke es algo impulsivo, pero le dio curiosidad del motivo que tiene ella.

¿No te parece? –preguntó Shigeru.

Sí, pero… -trato de contestar Sakura.

Ese tipo es un idiota, -interrumpió Shigeru.- mira que dejarme abandonada en la calle, en el frio, sola y sin dinero. –explicó.- y para el colmo me llamo molestia, ¿puedes creerlo? –Sakura se quedo impactada por el ultimo comentario, molestia, aquella palabra que él también utilizo con ella, se sintió muy mal, ya que sentía que le habían quitado el lugar que tenia con Sasuke.

¿Tú y él están saliendo? –preguntó Sakura con mucha curiosidad.

Ah. –Gritó Shigeru asuntando a la peli rosa.- ¿Dónde está el baño? –preguntó muy desesperada, Sakura se quedo sorprendida por esa pregunta, simplemente señalo el lugar y Shigeru salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Sakura suspiro pesado, esa chica sí que era extrañamente… agradable, y eso era lo que no entendía Sakura, el porqué a pesar de que esa chica se convertiría en su rival de amor, le agradaba, un grito la saco de sus pensamientos, todos los alumnos comenzaron a gritar.

Uchiha. –susurró al ver que el pelinegro era el que había entrado a la cafetería, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, a pesar de todo no podía contener esa reacción en su cuerpo. Sasuke caminando, le habían comentado que tenía una zona especial en esa cafetería, miro a todos lados y la detecto, pero no solo eso, también vio que ahí se encontraba parada Sakura, viéndolo, eso hizo que su corazón se paralizara en un segundo y al otro comenzara a latir rápidamente.

Haruno. –susurró el pelinegro, lentamente se acerco a la zona de los F4, pero reacciono y cambio su cara de sorpresa y emoción a una fría y de fastidio.

Déjame aclararte una cosa, no he venido a verte. –Explicó el pelinegro.- vine porque Naruto me lo pidió. –y ahora camino con más seguridad para poder sentarse en una mesa, pero como Sakura le quedaba enfrente tenía que pasar junto a ella

No esperaba más. –dijo Sakura de muy molesta al escuchar al chico y también comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke para alejarse de ese lugar.

Ambos se cruzaron sin siquiera mirarse, ya cuando quedaron de espaldas comenzaron a caminar más lento.

Me gustaría… -dijo Sakura deteniéndose, haciendo que Sasuke también se detuviera.- felicitarte por tu compromiso. –Hablo Sakura fríamente, pero en el fondo se moría lentamente, pero no le daría el gusto de verla sufrir.- si era eso lo que pasaba, pudiste habérmelo dicho. –comentó Sakura girando de lado para ver a Sasuke.- cuando te fuiste a Suna la conociste y se comprometieron, por eso ya ignorabas mis llamadas ¿no? –terminó de decir Sakura.

Te estás equivocando. –Sasuke giro completamente para ver a Sakura de frente.

¿En qué me estoy equivocando? –dijo Sakura muy retadora.

Por eso yo… -dijo muy dudoso.- quería hablar contigo. –dijo algo molesto.

¿Y que ibas a decirme? –Preguntó Sakura.- ¿tenía algún sentido seguir hablando conmigo? –dijo algo triste.

Yo quería… -balbuceo Sasuke, trago gordo y se acerco a Sakura lentamente.- yo quería…

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –gritó Shigeru llamando la atención de los chicos, se encontraba atrás de Sasuke, venia de la zona de los F4.

¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –preguntó Sasuke muy molesto al ver a esa chica.

Tengo algo que decirte. –Dijo la pelinegra muy seria.- tengo heridas por todos lados por tu culpa. –decía mientras se señalaba algunos raspones en sus brazos.

¿Y a mí qué? –respondió Sasuke comenzando a caminar hacia la zona privada, así que también se acerco a Shigeru.- como si me importara.

¿No piensas disculparte? –Exigió Shigeru.- asume tus responsabilidades.

Déjame decirte una cosa. –Sasuke se puso a la altura de ella.- lo del compromiso fue una farsa ¡no te equivoques! –le grito Sasuke.

Te pusiste rojo cuando te mordí la oreja. –Dijo ella muy divertida.- eres como un niño tratando de actuar como un adulto.

¿Eh? –Sakura aun seguía de espectadora y al escuchar eso se sorprendió, más que eso, se indigno.

Sasuke se toco la oreja recordando lo de aquella noche, recordó que Sakura aun seguía ahí y de seguro escuchando todo.- ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? –el pelinegro fingió demencia.

Te voy a enseñar una lección. –dijo Shigeru moviendo su brazo, como haciendo calentamiento.- ¡como tu prometida! –y sin más le dio un puñetazo a Sasuke en la cara, sorprendiendo a todos en la cafetería, en especial a Sakura.- como vamos a casarnos de todos modos, podemos enamorar, Sasuke. –dijo Shigeru riéndose de cómo Sasuke se acariciaba donde lo golpeo.

---

¿De verdad? –Hinata estaba sorprendida de todo lo que le estaba contando Sakura, estaban en el trabajo y como no tenían clientes se pusieron a platicar sobre eso.

Si. –Sakura suspiro.

¡Qué increíble mujer! –Hinata estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que esa chica hace.

Y eso no es todo. –Sakura miro a Hinata con una mueca de fastidio, mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

_¡Buenas noches! –Shigeru llego a la casa de los Haruno muy contenta, dejando a todos los miembros de la familia sorprendidos._

_¿Es amiga tuya, Sakura? –preguntó el padre de la chica._

_No. –dijo algo dudosa._

_¿Les importa si ceno con ustedes? –preguntó efusivamente la pelinegra._

_Adelante, siéntate. –le dijo la señora Haruno algo confusa._

_Muchas gracias. –Shigeru tomo una silla y se sentó en medio de Sakura y Konohamaru, miro a su lado y vio al pequeño.- ¡qué lindo! –abrazó efusivamente al pequeño y lo estrujo.- ¿en qué grado estas?_

_Voy a pasar a la secundaria. –contestó él algo nervioso._

_¡Qué lindo! –y de nueva cuenta lo estrujo, haciendo que en todos saliera una gotita en su frente._

¿Pero qué le pasa? –Preguntó muy confundida Hinata.- quiero decir ¿para qué fue a tu casa? –preguntó muy intrigada la peli azul.

En otras palabras… -comenzó a relatar Sakura.

_¿Qué piensas de Sasuke? –Shigeru pregunto muy ansiosa a Sakura, ya se encontraban en la habitación de la peli rosa.- ¿son muy amigos?_

_La verdad es que no… -trato de contestar Sakura._

_Me estaba preguntando si habría algo entre ustedes. –confesó la pelinegra._

_Ahora mismo, la verdad es que no. –confesó Sakura._

_¿No estás segura? –dijo Shigeru._

_No, claro que no, es que ahora mismo, no tenemos ninguna relación. –Sakura dijo eso con algo de duda, pero en realidad decía la verdad, ya no sabía ni lo que tenía con Sasuke, suponía que ya no había nada._

_¿De verdad? –Shigeru se emociono.- ¡es estupendo! –Sonrió ampliamente.- ¿podrías contarme todo sobre él? –le rogo la chica a Sakura._

Así que le contaste todo sobre Uchiha-san. –concluyó Hinata.

No, -sonrió pícaramente la peli rosa.- bueno, no todo.

A ella no le importa lo que haya pasado antes. –agregó Hinata borrándole la sonrisa a Sakura.

Tienes razón. –suspiró pesado.

No me digas. –Reacciono Hinata- ¿accediste a ayudarla? –preguntó Hinata algo preocupada, Sakura se quedo muy seria.

Es que me conmovió, me dijo que no tenía ninguna amiga aquí y que ya me estaba considerando como a una. –Contestó Sakura.- técnicamente no se lo dije, ella lo asumió.

Valla lio en el que te has metido. –Hinata suspiro.

¡Sakura! –Se escucho un grito y ambas chicas voltearon a ver, en la entrada de la tienda se encontraba Shigeru junto con su chofer.- vine por ti para ir de compras, si puedes ¿verdad? –la chica le sonreía a la peli rosa.

¿Es ella? –susurró Hinata a la peli rosa.

Si. –le contesto Sakura.

¿Tú eres amiga de Sakura? –preguntó Shigeru al notar a la peli azul.

Si. –contestó Hinata algo nerviosa por la efusividad de la chica.

Muy bien, si eres amiga de Sakura, ahora también serás mi amiga. –dijo la pelinegra muy emocionada.

---

¡Oye viejo! –Sasuke llego al comedor de su casa en donde se encontraba su padre comiendo.- ¿Qué estas tramando? –preguntó muy enojado.

Estoy comiendo, espera a que termine. –contestó de lo más calmado y tomando un bocado de su comida.

Lo de mi compromiso no fue solo un show ¿cierto? –confirmó el pelinegro.

Así es. –Contestó tranquilamente.- tú compromiso con Shigeru-san sigue en pie. –dijo tranquilamente.

¿Qué demonios piensas? –gritó Sasuke muy molesto.

Shizune. –llamó Fugaku a su asistente que se encontraba ahí.- ¿Cuál es la situación actual de la corporación Uchiha? –Preguntó el señor Fugaku, mientras tomaba otro bocado de su comida.- ¿Qué industria es la que controla el destino de nuestra empresa?

Es la industria relacionada con el petróleo. –contestó Shizune viendo a Sasuke.

La corporación Okawahara ha unido su poder con un magnate de Suna. –Fugaku dejo de comer y se puso de pie.- ahora controlan casi todos los mercados del mundo. –Siguió explicando.- con tu matrimonio controlas el destino de nuestra compañía y así estaremos en lo más alto. –le sonrió a su hijo y comenzó a salir de ahí junto con Shizune dejando a Sasuke muy pensativo.- por cierto, ¿aun sientes algo por esa chiquilla? –preguntó muy irónico.

Claro que no. –contesto Sasuke muy serio haciendo que su padre sonriera de lado y saliera completamente de ahí.

---

Las tres chicas se fueron de compras, Sakura y Hinata estaban sorprendidas por las cosas caras que se compraba Shigeru, entraron a una joyería y vieron unas pulseras muy lindas, pero se asustaron al ver el precio de dicho objeto, paso el tiempo tranquilamente y siguieron comprando cosas; por fin después de una larga jornada pudieron descansar un momento.

¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de Uchiha-san? –preguntó Hinata algo apenada.

Su carácter tan duro y que tiene más pelotas que los chicos de hoy. –contestó muy alegre.

Valla, que raro argumento. –contestó Sakura.

Sabes, mi compromiso es un matrimonio de conveniencia que fue acordado hace tiempo, por eso no esperaba nada de amor, -Shigeru sonrió.- cuando lo conocí sentí que después de todo mi vida no sería tan mal a su lado.

Sakura bajo la mirada, le dolían todas esas palabras, se sentía mal porque esa chica sí que le agrado, por eso subió la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa.

Sakura, ¿hay alguien que te guste? –preguntó Shigeru muy curiosa, sorprendiendo a Hinata y a Sakura.

La verdad es que no. –contestó muy dudosa.

¡Qué mal! Pero estoy completamente segura que encontraras a alguien que te quiera mucho. –Comentó la pelinegra.- ¿verdad, Hinata?

Eh, si. –contestó muy dudosa.

¿Hay alguien que te guste, Hinata? –preguntó Shigeru muy intrigada.

Bueno, yo… -Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse al recordar a cierto rubio.

Bueno, no te preocupes, si no me quieres decir no hay problema, miren la hora, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, tengan. –Shigeru les dio una bolsa de regalo a cada una.- es un agradecimiento por haberme acompañado, nos vemos. –la pelinegra no dejo ni hablar a las chicas y salió corriendo a donde está su chofer; ambas chicas abrieron las bolsas y vieron que era una pulsera para cada una, de aquellas que habían visto que estaban muy caras; ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas.

¿Deberíamos aceptarlo? –preguntó Hinata.

No sé qué debemos hacer. –contestó Sakura.

No parece una mala persona. –comentó Hinata, haciendo que Sakura asintiera.

---

Hinata caminaba sola, Sakura ya se había ido a su casa y ella quería caminar un poco más, fijo la mirada enfrente y vio a Naruto que se subía a su motocicleta, eso hizo que sonrojara y se apenara, pero aun así, se acerco a él.

Hola. –saludó la chica, Naruto se había subido a la moto, reacciono y voltio a verla, le sonrió.

Hola. –saludó Naruto.

Quería agradecerte lo que hicieron tú y Gaara-kun por Sakura. –Comentó Hinata.- ella me conto todo lo que paso.

De nada, ahora Sakura-chan es nuestra amiga y debíamos ayudarla. –contestó Naruto.

Me alegro, mas te vale que la cuides mucho. –Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y sonrió.- bueno… me tengo que ir. –y así se fue corriendo, Naruto se le quedo viendo y le sonrió de igual forma.

---

La peli rosa estaba en su casa, trataba de estudiar pero no podía concentrarse, pensaba una y otra vez en Sasuke, no lo podía arrancar de sus pensamientos, sin querer comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke, aquella cita inesperada, en qué forma se lo había pedido, arrojo lejos el libro y se dejo caer en la cama; tapo su rostro con sus manos, pasaron varios minutos y quito sus manos, miro a su alrededor y vio aquel regalo que le había preparado a Sasuke, nuevamente recordó al pelinegro, se levanto y abrió aquel cajón en donde guardo el celular, lo miro fijamente.

---

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, veía a todo su alrededor y pensaba en cierta peli rosa, miraba fijamente aquella cajita que le dio de regalo de navidad, aun la conservaba intacta, como un tesoro.

---

Sakura no dejaba de ver ese celular, sentía algo en su pecho, quería hablarle, ya no soportaba más y lo hizo, comenzó a marcar el único número registrado que se encontraba ahí… "Su majestad"… marco y comenzó a sonar, aquellos sonidos intermitentes eran eternos para Sakura, su corazón se acelero cada vez más; seguía sonando, pensó que él no quería contestarle, así que ya iba a colgar.

¿Diga? –se escucho en la auricular, Sakura se puso pálida y comenzó a temblar, respiro hondo.

Soy… Haruno. –susurró la chica.

Ah. –contestó él.

Hace mucho que no hablábamos por aquí. –comentó Sakura con un nudo en la garganta.

Si. –Contestó secamente Sasuke.- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Sasuke, Sakura no aguanto esa frialdad y comenzó a sollozar, las lágrimas sin permiso comenzaron a salir, no podía contenerlas.- ¿estás llorando? –pregunto Sasuke al escuchar los sollozos.

Lo siento. –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y soltó mas el llanto.- no estoy llorando. –Mintió la chica.- sabes, usar este teléfono, para hablar contigo, -hizo una pausa para tragarse el llanto.- es algo realmente estupendo. –Sonrió amargamente.- yo creía que no iba a volver a escuchar tu voz…

Se hizo el silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Sakura, Sasuke no podía decir nada, un nudo se le formo en la garganta, Sakura mordía su labio tratando de contener su llanto, pero era imposible.

Haruno. –susurró Sasuke.

Domingo, 1 de la tarde, en la plaza del centro, cerca de la estatua del hokage. –y sin más le colgó, sin dejar que contestara, suspiro aliviada al colgar, era hora de ser sincera con él.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba muy serio, confundido, se tomo sus cabellos negros con desesperación, su vida ahora era tan complicada, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, miro el identificador y rodo los ojos con fastidio.

¿Diga? –contestó con mucho fastidio.

---

Ya era domingo y Sakura tendría su cita con Sasuke, se arreglo y se puso ese collar que le obsequio Sasuke, es lo único que tiene de él, salió muy contenta de la casa y comenzó a dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, tomo un autobús y por fin llego, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Sasuke.

Por fin a una calle de aquella estatua, miro a lo lejos y pudo ver que Sasuke ya estaba ahí.

Si vino. –susurró la peli rosa emocionada y contenta porque Sasuke si fue, y comenzó a caminar.

Sasuke. –gritaron y Sakura se detuvo, miro bien y era Shigeru la que llegaba, Sasuke la vio y comenzó a decirle algo que Sakura no pudo escuchar ya que aun se encontraba lejos, Sasuke se notaba molesto y fastidiado, mientras que Shigeru le contesto muy sonriente, Sakura se quedo algo confundida, no comprendía porque ella estaba ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella se acercaba a Sasuke y lo besaba, eso dejo a Sakura totalmente en shock.


	12. Adios, chico estúpido

**Bien, creo que tarde mucho ahora, pero ya está el capitulo, gracias por los comentarios y por esperar, bueno no los aburro mas, espero subir el siguiente más pronto…**

Aquellos ojos verdes comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas, su garganta seca como los grandes desiertos, su corazón quebrada en mil pedazo… comenzó a retroceder, paso por paso, camino lo más rápido que podía, tenía que alejarse de ese lugar, sus labios temblaban y su ira incrementaba, pero sobre todo, la tristeza la invadía.

---

Haruno quedo de verse hoy con Sasuke. –comentó Gaara a sus otros amigos. Los tres se encontraban en la casa de Naruto tomando el té.

¿Eh? –Sai había tomado un sorbo de su té, pero trago rápido al escuchar ese comentario.

Y creo que él también había quedado con Shigeru allí. –agregó el pelirrojo.

¿Qué? –Naruto se sorprendió, Sai se quedo muy pensativo.- ¿en qué demonios estaría pensando Sasuke? –comentó Naruto muy molesto.

Lo siento, Naruto. –comentó Sai dejando su taza de té en el suelo y levantarse para salir de ahí.

Espera, Sai. –llamó Naruto sin entender la actitud de su amigo.

---

¿Se puede saber por qué haces eso? –preguntó Shigeru muy molesta al ser arrojada al suelo por Sasuke.

¡Eso quiero saber yo! –Recriminó el pelinegro.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó muy molesto.

¿Qué? –Shigeru se levanto y acerco nuevamente a Sasuke.- ¿acaso he hecho algo malo? –preguntó muy incrédula.

Te parece poco llegar y darme un beso. –reclamó muy molesto.

No es para tanto, Sasuke. –contestó ella muy divertida.

Deja de llamarme como si me conocieras toda la vida.-regañó el Uchiha menor.

Ya veo, te está dando vergüenza. –Ella sonrió con mucha ternura.- ¡no seas tan tímido! –Shigeru tocaba los hombros del Uchiha.

Si vuelves hacer eso te daré una paliza. –advirtió Sasuke, aun muy molesto.

¿Por qué? –No comprendía muy bien.- ¿Cuál es el problema de darse un beso en público?

El problema es que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. –contestó Sasuke mas exaltado.

¿Qué no quieres tener ese tipo de relación conmigo? –preguntó ella con un puchero de bebe.

¿Ese tipo? –el azabache no comprendió.

¿Entonces para que hiciste que nos viéramos aquí? –preguntó muy molesta.

Solo nos íbamos a ver, -explicó Sasuke.- ¿o que tu besas con cualquiera que te encuentras? –preguntó Sasuke molesto, al parecer esa chica era algo fácil.

¡Por supuesto que no! –Dijo ella.- solo lo hice porque eras tú, Sasuke. –Contestó muy sonriente.- sabes, estoy muy feliz porque me invitaste a salir, yo no… -comentaba ella.

¡Vete a casa! –ordenó Sasuke interrumpiéndola.

¿Qué? –Su sonrisa desapareció.- ¿a qué demonios juegas? ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? –ya se estaba molestando.

Solo quería aclararte que tú y yo no somos nada. –contestó Sasuke mirando a todos lados.

¿A quién buscas? –preguntó muy curiosa.

No te importa, y ya lárgate. –ordenó nuevamente Sasuke gritándole y alejándola de él.

Bien, me voy. –la indignación inundaba a la pelinegra, detestaba esa actitud de Sasuke, pero era lo que la enamoraba cada vez mas.

El pelinegro suspiro pesado, seguía mirando a todos lados, esperando, esperando a que ella llegara, estaba algo desesperado, tanto que ni cuenta se dio que Shigeru no se había ido, lo vigilaba de lejos, ella quería saber que hacia Sasuke ahí. El pelinegro miraba una y otra vez su reloj, suspiro desesperado, se recargo en un muro e hizo una mueca, pero en el fondo estaba ansioso por verla.

---

¿Sakura? –Hinata vio entrar a la tienda a su amiga, se sorprendió, se suponía que ese día tendría una cita con Sasuke.- ¿Qué no ibas a verte con Sasuke? –preguntó muy curiosa.

Decidí mejor no ir. –contestó sentándose en una silla y suspirando.

Pero tú fuiste quien lo cito. –le recordó Hinata a Sakura.

Sí, pero lo he pensado mejor. –Se puso de pie y se metió a la zona de atrás de la tienda.- tengo próximamente el examen para el ingreso a la facultad, no tengo tiempo que perder. –contesto fríamente, mientras buscaba su uniforme para trabajar.

¿Se lo dijiste a Uchiha-san? –preguntó muy preocupada la peli azul.

No hacía falta, de seguro ni fue. –Contestó la peli rosa, de pronto escucharon la campana que anunciaba la entrada de algún cliente.- bien… -iba a saludar Sakura, cuando voltio a ver quién era.-…venido. –se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

---

¿No tendrás problemas en tu trabajo? –preguntó Sai, era el que había llegado a la tienda de dangos, invito a Sakura a dar una vuelta y esta acepto.

No, de todas formas iba a tomarme el día libre. –Contestó ella, ambos caminaban por un parque.- al parecer es la primera vez que vas a la tienda, ¿no? –comentó Sakura.

Creo que sí. –Contestó con una sonrisa.- tenía el presentimiento de que si iba, te encontraría.

¿Me estás diciendo que estabas pensando en mí? –preguntó algo sonriente y levemente sonrojada, se detuvo y se paro frente a Sai.

Si. –Contestó muy serio, cosa que estremeció a Sakura, ella lo había comentado en broma, al parecer no lo era.- no sé porque, pero solo podía pensar en verte. –volvió a sonreír.

Pues… -Sakura se sonrojo totalmente y sonrió.- es todo un honor. –contestó y le sonrió.

---

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no piensa venir? –Sasuke ya estaba muy desesperado, hacia mucho frio y Sakura no llegaba, miraba el reloj, ya era bastante tarde, Sasuke bufaba y maldecía para sus adentros.

Shigeru lo miraba de lejos, preocupada, con mucha curiosidad, ¿Qué seria para que Sasuke esperara tanto tiempo?

---

Tenías una cita con Sasuke, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Sai mirando de reojo a la peli rosa.

¿Eh? –no sabía cómo se había enterado.

¿Fuiste? –siguió cuestionando el moreno.

No. –Mintió la chica.- ¿Cómo supiste que había quedado con él? –preguntó muy curiosa.

Naruto me conto, que le había contado Sasuke. –Sonrió como siempre.- entonces ¿Qué paso? –insistió el pelinegro.

A mitad del camino, pensé que era algo tonto y al final no fui. –Respondió muy segura de si.- además, entre Uchiha y yo ya no hay nada.

Sasuke debe estar esperándote todavía.-comentó Sai, detuvo su camino y miro a la chica.- es muy obstinado y debe estar aun ahí, ¿no crees? –Sakura se quedo muy seria, recordó aquella vez cuando lo encontró bajo la lluvia, movió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos.- ¿de verdad está bien dejarlo plantado? –preguntó Sai.

Sakura no contesto nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza y restándole importancia al tema, comenzó a platicar de otras cosas con su amigo Sai.

---

Las luces comenzaron a iluminar las calles, el frio era intenso, pero aun así había mucha gente caminando en el centro, y ahí, aun se encontraba Sasuke, temblando de frio, con sus labios algo morados, miraba a todos lados, desesperado, molesto, bufo, Shigeru estaba sorprendida, Sasuke espero tanto y no se movió de ahí, de seguro era algo importante, pensó ella con certeza y con mucha curiosidad, de pronto llego Shizune, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke.

Tu padre quiere verte. –comentó la chica.

Hmp. –contesto él.

Ella ya no vendrá. –comentó Shizune, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. ¿Cómo sabia ella que tenía una cita con Sakura?- por favor, acompáñeme. –insistió la asistente de los Uchiha, Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Shigeru aun veía de lejos, sorprendida por quien llego con Sasuke, haciendo que este se fuera.

¿La estaría esperando a ella? –se pregunto a ella misma, no muy convencida.

---

La peli rosa estudiaba en su habitación, no podía perder el tiempo, el examen se acercaba y ella tenía que estudiar, pero era imposible, aquel beso, aquella imagen, no salía de su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, suspiro pesado, tomo sus cabellos rosas, enojada consigo misma por no poderse concentrar, cuando por fin se concentro un poco, aquel celular que le regalo Sasuke comenzó a sonar.

Sakura no creía que ese celular volviera a sonar, lo saco inmediatamente de su cajón, y como si no supiera quién era, miro el identificador, como era de suponerse era "Su Majestad", miro con enojo el celular y lo guardo nuevamente en el cajón.

¿Qué querrá ahora? –se pregunto a ella misma, dando un grito de desesperación y se fue a echar a su cama, se tapo con las cobijas, esperando dejar de escuchar ese infernal sonido que emitía aquel celular, pero era imposible, seguía sonando.

Está sonando tu teléfono, ¿no piensas contestar? –Sakura se quito las cobijas para ver quién era el que dijo eso, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Shigeru.

---

Lo sabía. –Sasuke entraba a la oficina de su padre seguido por Shizune.

¿De qué hablas? –contestó el hombre que estaba arreglando unos papeles.

¡Hiciste algo para que Haruno no pudiera ir! –reclamó el azabache.

Ah. –Fugaku dejo aquellos papeles en el escritorio y fijo su mirada en su hijo.- ella si fue. –contestó muy sonriente.

¿Qué? –Sasuke no comprendía como su padre sabio todo eso.

Y después se regreso a casa sigilosamente. –terminó de contar Fugaku.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó Sasuke muy confundido.

El señor Uchiha soltó una gran carcajada, que causo escalofrió en Shizune, en Sasuke eso ya no tenía efecto.- eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo. –comentó después de tranquilizar esa risa.

Sasuke se quedo un momento pensando, al parecer el frio congelo sus ideas, porque no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual Sakura pudiera haberse ido.

La semana que entra, -Fugaku saco de sus pensamientos a su hijo.- los señores Okawahara vendrán a visitarnos. –Se puso de pie.- creo que ya es hora de formalizar tu relación y anunciar a los medios que te casaras.

¿Qué? –Sasuke seguía en sus pensamientos, pensaba por que Sakura se podría haber ido, pero eso lo puso peor, ¿compromiso? ¿Matrimonio?, era una muy mala broma por parte de su padre.

---

¿Por qué Shigeru fue a tu casa? –preguntó Gaara muy curioso, tanto él como Naruto escuchaban el relato de la peli rosa, los tres estaban en la zona de los F4 de la cafetería, a lo lejos en un sillón se encontraba Sai leyendo un libro.

A contarme de cómo Sasuke la invito a salir ayer y que después… -dudo un poco.- la mando a su casa…

Entonces ¿ha ido a tu casa a quejarse? –concluyó Gaara, Sakura suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Y después se quedo en mi casa a dormir. –terminó de contar la chica, recordando a Shigeru totalmente emocionada por su primera vez que se quedaba a dormir con alguien.

Que lio.-comentó Naruto.

Pero, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la cita? –preguntó Gaara.

Yo… -trato de explicar Sakura.

Si hubieras ido, seguro que ella hubiera notado algo como que Sasuke todavía está enamorado de ti, Sakura-chan. –comentó Naruto.

¿Tú crees que Sasuke pueda ser tan obvio? –cuestionó Gaara, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

No digan eso. –Contestó Sakura.- es obvio que ya no hay lugar para mí en el corazón de Uchiha, si es que tiene. –comentó ella con un suspiro pesado.

Eso no es lo que yo veo. –Agregó Naruto mirando a todos.- ¿o me equivoco?

Pero él fue quien quedo con Shigeru-san teniendo una cita conmigo. –recriminó algo molesta, pero tranquila.- solo para jactarse de lo bueno que esta y lo guapo que es. –Sakura comenzó a desviarse del tema al imaginarse el cuerpo de Sasuke, su cara, su cabello; negó con su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos, todos miraban atentos a Sakura, el rubio miro a un lado y se sorprendió.

La verdad, es que sus acciones son de lo peor, es un imbécil. –siguió diciendo Sakura, sin darse cuenta que Sasuke se acercaba a ella y escuchaba absolutamente todo.- y después va y le dice a Shigeru-san que se vaya a su casa, no lo entiendo. –bufó muy molesta, no se fijaba que Naruto le hacia una mueca de que Sasuke había llegado.- dejan que haga lo que sea, y después todo el mundo tiene que sufrir de sus errores.

¿Quién es ese tipo que hace todo lo que se le antoja? –Preguntó Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se tensara y se callara inmediatamente, ella giro un poco para verlo.- tu me llamaste y después no apareciste. –reclamó el Uchiha menor.

Y empieza otra vez. –susurró Sakura con mucho fastidio en sus palabras.

¿Cómo que ya empieza otra vez? –Sasuke logro escuchar ese comentario.- ¿estás intentando insultarme? –reclamó él haciendo que Sakura se pusiera de pie y quedaran frente a frente.

¿Quién te esta insultando? –gritó Sakura muy molesta y retadora.

Hey, basta los dos. –Naruto trato de separarlos pero al parecer era imposible.

¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando? –reclamó Sasuke.

¿Qué estuviste esperando? –Sakura se enojaba cada vez mas.- ¿eres imbécil o qué? –reclamó ella.

¡No te hagas la ofendida conmigo! –cada vez se gritaban mas, sus miradas estaban cada vez más cerca, pero en ellas se veía mucho odio, más que eso, tristeza y decepción.- yo ni siquiera te vi, después de todo. –concluyó muy ofendido.

¡Tú sabrás lo que has hecho! –terminó de decir y se fue muy enojada de ahí.

Sakura-chan, espera. –Gritó Naruto tratando de detenerla pero no pudo.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sasuke? –reclamó el rubio, Sasuke se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Sakura.

Nada… solo quería que… -Sasuke tomo sus cabellos y tapo su rostro, sin darse cuenta que Sai se alejaba de ahí.- se diera cuenta que no puede compararse con Haruno, de verdad, quería ir enserio con Haruno. –suspiró cerrando sus ojos, Gaara y Sasuke se quedaron serios, sabían que tenía que haber un bueno motivo, lástima que Sakura no pudo escuchar.

---

¿Qué demonios le pasa? –Sakura estaba al borde de la histeria, caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba en las escaleras de emergencias, el único lugar en donde podía desahogarse.- ¿a qué viene esa actitud? –Bufaba mas enojada.- ¿Qué piensa que no sé lo que ha pasado? –gritaba mas enojada. –Pateaba la pared.- ese no fue solo un beso.

¿A quién ha besado Sasuke? –Preguntó Sai entrando a ese pequeño lugar, Sakura se detuvo y se tranquilizo al ver a su amigo.- eso fue lo que te hizo salir corriendo, ¿no? –se acerco a ella.

Sakura estaba en silencio, para que contestar, al parecer él concluyo todo, le dedico una mirada a Sai y se acerco a él.

¿Por qué entonces Sasuke mando a Shigeru a su casa? –cuestionó el moreno pálido sacando un libro de su bolsa de su saco y poniéndose a leer.

Da igual quien fuera, con tal de herirme. –contestó ella.

¿Segura? –Sai no veía muy convencida a su amiga.

Sabes, ya no quiero hablar de ese imbécil, cambiemos de tema. –Sakura miro fijamente al chico con una sonrisa.- ¿me ayudarías a estudiar?

¿Estudiar? –Sai se sorprendió por semejante petición.

---

Miraba pasar todo rápidamente, la velocidad del auto era moderada, pero aun así sentía que iba muy rápido, miraba a todos lados, pestañeo y recargo su frente en el vidrio de la ventana, el auto se detuvo gracias a un semáforo en rojo, Sasuke miro hacia afuera, veía gente pasar, caminar, autos de aquí hacia allá, pero fijo su mirada en algo, en alguien para ser exacto, un hombre, un pordiosero que vagaba por la calle, inmediatamente recordó aquel sueño que tuvo, ese sueño que se había vuelto constante, que en las noches lo atormentaba, recordó aquel hombre en esas mismas condiciones y como se tiraba de la azotea, eso perturbo mucho al pelinegro, de pronto el auto comenzó a avanzar, el semáforo ya marcaba verde, suspiro pesado, desde aquel incidente en Suna no dejaba de pensar en eso.

---

Así que vas a estudiar medicina, ¿eh? –Sai y Sakura ya se encontraban en la biblioteca del colegio, Sakura tomaba varios libros de medicina para seguir estudiando.

Sí, siempre me llamo la atención, -pauso.- salvar la vida de los demás, es algo tan… gratificante. –sonrió ampliamente.

¿Sabías que Tenten también quería estudiar medicina? –comentó Sai.

Algo había escuchado. –Susurró la peli rosa.- debo confesar que en parte, ella me influencio.

Tenten viene dentro de dos semanas. –comentó Sai con una amplia sonrisa.

¿De verdad? –Sakura sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.- me gustaría verla. –Sai le contesto con una sonrisa mientras Sakura volvía su mirada a aquel libro de medicina.

---

El pelinegro por fin llego a su casa, estaba cansado, agobiado, suspiro pesado antes de bajarse del auto, cuando por fin estuvo afuera, cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta de su mansión.

Sasuke. –escuchó un grito, giro y vio a Shigeru correr hacia a él y treparse para abrazarlo.

Bájate. –ordenó Sasuke.

¿Por qué estas enfadado? –preguntó ella bajándose de Sasuke.

Porque cuando tu estas cerca de mí, no puedo estar tranquilo. –Sasuke abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar rápido hacia su habitación.

¿Qué quieres decir? –Shigeru seguía a duras penas a Sasuke.- soy tu prometida y tengo derecho a estar contigo. –aclaró la chica tratando de detener a Sasuke.

Yo nunca te he aceptado como tal. –dijo Sasuke sin detener su paso.

Aunque tú no me hayas aceptado, es nuestro destino. –comentó ella, lo que hiso que Sasuke se detuviera.

¿Destino? –susurró él.

¿No es así? –preguntó algo incrédula.

Déjame te aclaro algo. –Sasuke giro para verla.- el compromiso solo se hizo para salvar al imperio Uchiha. –confesó Sasuke.

Entonces sin la empresa Okawahara no hay futuro para el imperio Uchiha ¿no? –confirmó Shigeru.

Desde luego estoy pensando en algo para no casarme contigo y aun así poder salvar el imperio Uchiha. –explicó Sasuke.

Pero, no hay ninguna mejor manera. –trato de convencer a Sasuke.

Si la hay. –Contestó él.- mi destino ahora está al lado de otra mujer. –confesó el Uchiha menor dejando impresionada a Shigeru, Sasuke giro y siguió su camino hacia su habitación para encerrarse.

---

¿Destino?

Había pasado un nuevo día, Shigeru fue a platicar con Sakura y Hinata en la tienda de dangos, todas se quedaron sorprendidas por aquella actitud de Sasuke.

Si. –Reiteró Shigeru, Sakura estaba sentada con un libro, ni en el trabajo perdía oportunidad para estudiar- ¿Por qué no podemos estar destinados el uno con el otro? –Shigeru comida un dango mientras le platicaba todo a Hinata.

No lo sé. –contestó Hinata tratando de no decir algo imprudente que involucrara a Sakura con Sasuke.

El destino es el resultado de lo que hacemos. –Hablo Tsunade.- se va haciendo según nuestros actos, así que tú misma forjas a tu destino, si no te rindes e insistes, veras que al final tendrás lo que quieres. –aconsejó la rubia a sus empleadas y a Shigeru.

Sakura no comentaba nada, no tenía ganas de decir algo relacionado con Sasuke, así que se concentro en el estudio, pero fue inútil ya que su celular comenzó a sonar, miro el identificador y era Naruto, todas callaron para ver que contestaba Sakura.

Gaara, hola. –contestó Sakura.

¿En tu casa? –Dijo Sakura, todas miraban atenta a la peli rosa.- ah, claro, también ira Naruto. –sonrió y miro a su amiga Hinata, inmediatamente se puso roja, al solo escuchar aquel nombre.- nos vemos allá. –y colgó.

¿Qué paso? –preguntó Tsunade muy curiosa.

Hinata, mañana tienes cita con el destino. –contestó Sakura muy sonriente, Hinata se puso tan nerviosa, tan roja que se desvaneció, Tsunade la tomo inmediatamente y Sakura se acerco a ella.

Estoy bien. –alcanzó a decir ya más tranquila la ojiperla.

Todas suspiraron aliviadas, Hinata se levanto y fue al baño, Tsunade la siguió para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

¿Y cuál es tu destino, Sakura? –preguntó Shigeru.

¿Eh? –Sakura había seguido atenta a su libro después del incidente con Hinata.

¿No crees que Hanazawa Sai sea tu destino? –preguntó muy insistente la pelinegra, a lo que Sakura contesto con una ceja arqueada y una gotita en su frente.

---

El día de la cita quedo, el plan era juntar a Naruto con Hinata para que charlaran, lo que Sakura no conocía del plan era que también iban a reunirla con Sasuke…

Llegaron a la casa de Gaara, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron sorprendidas al ver la inmensa mansión del pelirrojo, llena de flores, muy colorida, parecía la casa de una princesa, cosa que se les hizo rara a las dos chicas.

Bienvenidas. –las recibió una linda rubia, vestía con un vestido como de princesa y muy sonriente, parecía una completa princesa, eso explicaba la fachada de la mansión.

Gracias. –contestaron Sakura y Hinata embobadas admirando a la chica y al lugar.

Estoy tan emocionada, esta es la primera vez que Gaara-kun invita un par de lindas chicas. –La rubia sonrió y les dio el pase a la casa.- me llamo Temari, mucho gusto.

Yo me llamo Sakura. –contestó la peli rosa.

Y yo Hinata. –contestó la peli azul.

Por aquí. –les señalo una estancia donde había unos sillones, las chicas miraron y seguían confirmando, esa casa parecía la de una muñeca.

Hola. –Saludó Gaara que estaba entrando.- siéntense.

Iré por té y unas galletas. –comentó Temari.

No hace falta. –dijo Gaara algo fastidiado.

¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –preguntó muy molesta y triste Temari.

Ya déjanos solos. –ordenó el pelirrojo y la rubia salió de ahí llorando, aunque de una forma bastante dramática.

Sakura y Hinata estaban sorprendidas por aquella escena y también algo incomodas.

Hace muchos años su novio corto con ella, antes era fría y mandona, fue el motivo por el cual la terminaron, por eso se volvió así. –Explicó Gaara al ver la cara de las chicas.- espero que no las haya asustado.

No te preocupes, fue muy agradable con nosotras. –contestó Sakura.

Ahora comprenden porque me gustan las mujeres mayores. –comentó Gaara.

Creo que sí. –contestó Sakura.

Hola, Gaara. –Naruto entro a la estancia y vio a aquellas chicas, trago gordo y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no era el único, también Hinata estaba totalmente nerviosa, Naruto se acerco más a ellas para saludar, pero Hinata no resistió más.

Lo siento, debo irme. –Hinata salió casi corriendo de ahí, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Hinata –llamó Sakura.

Espera, Hinata. –Naruto grito y salió corriendo tras ella; Sakura reacciono y también salió corriendo tras ellos.

Sasuke iba entrando, también a él lo habían citado ese día, miro que alguien corría, la reconoció, era la amiga de Sakura, luego vio a Naruto correr tras ella.

Hey, dobe, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sasuke algo confundido.

No hay tiempo, luego te explico. –dijo Naruto que no dejaba de correr para alcanzar a Hinata.

Sasuke no le dio más importancia y giro para seguir caminando.

Hinata. –Sakura se acerco al lugar llamando a su amiga y topándose con Sasuke, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro.

---

Hola, siento llegar tarde. –Sai entro a aquella estancia en donde ya solo se encontraba Gaara comiendo unas galletas.

No te preocupes. –contestó el pelinegro.

¿Dónde están todos? –cuestionó Sai, mirando a todos lados, a lo que Gaara solo señalo una ventana, Sai se acerco y vio que en el jardín estaban charlando Sakura y Sasuke.

---

El otro día, yo… -trató de explicar Sasuke.

Sabes, Shigeru se ve una linda chica… -interrumpió Sakura a Sasuke.- la he conocido mejor y parece ser la chica indicada para casarse con el heredero del imperio Uchiha. –termino de decir Sakura.

Haruno, necesito decirte algo y tu… -intentó decir Sasuke.

Lamento haberte llamado aquella vez. –Sakura miro fijamente a Sasuke con una sonrisa.- no lo volveré a hacer.

Es que tu… -intentaba explicar Sasuke.

Dicen que cuando una relación acaba muchos se vuelven amigos. –explicaba Sakura interrumpiendo nuevamente a Sasuke.- pero, creo que tu y yo ya no debemos vernos, así será mejor para los dos. –Terminó de decir.- adiós, Uchiha. –dijo esto y se fue de ahí, Sasuke se quedo muy serio, no pudo decirle nada, ni siquiera la pudo detener, mientras que Sai veía aquella escena de lejos, muy pensativo.

---

Sakura, que bueno que llegas. –dijo el señor Haruno algo angustiado.

¿Qué pasa? –Sakura se sentó a la mesa junto con su familia.

Tengo un aviso que darles. –Dijo muy serio.- el proyecto en el que estaba fracaso, así que me bajaron el sueldo, creo que me van a despedir. –confeso muy preocupado.

Papá. –todos se preocuparon.

Por favor, ayúdenme. –contestó el señor Haruno soltando el llanto, un tanto dramático, pero que preocupo a toda la familia.

---

Así que estas buscando trabajo de medio tiempo. –Hinata veía a Sakura como marcaba varias vacantes que había en el periódico.

Si, este de mesera es el más pagado en la noche. –comentó Sakura encerrando en un circulo una vacante del periódico.

Se acerca los exámenes de la escuela, ¿no tienes que estudiar mucho? –preguntó Hinata algo angustiada.

Pero este es perfecto. –Comentó Sakura mirando a su amiga.- en la mañana en la escuela, en la tarde aquí y en la noche.

No te esfuerces demasiado. –Aconsejó Hinata.- te puede hacer daño.

Gracias, te prometo que no. –Contestó Sakura muy sonriente.- por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Naruto? –preguntó muy curiosa.

Pues… -Hinata se sonrojo.- fuimos a una cafetería, hablamos sobre por qué se alejo de mi.

¿Y qué te dijo? –Sakura se sentó junto a Hinata.

No me dijo bien el motivo, solo me dijo que en este momento se tenía que enfocar a las ceremonias de té y a hacer el record de comer ramen. –Hinata sonrió al igual que Sakura.- me di cuenta de que no tenía mucho de qué hablar con él.

Ya veo. –Sakura puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Pero, no me daré por vencida. –Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.- me inscribí a unas clases para aprender todo sobre las ceremonias del té.

¿De verdad? -Sakura se sorprendió.

Me di cuenta de que si quiero algo con él, debo aprender lo que le gusta. –Hinata sonrojo y puso sus manos en su pecho.- quiero que me reconozca y le agrade estar conmigo.

Te admiro. –Sakura suspiro melancólicamente.- eres muy valiente.

Gracias. –ambas amigas se abrazaron.

---

¿Ahora qué quieres? –preguntó Sasuke muy fastidiado, su padre había entrado a su habitación.

Solo vengo a platicar contigo. –Fugaku se sentó junto a su hijo.- a recordarte que el futuro de la empresa está en tus manos, el futuro de todos nuestros empleados. –Fugaku miro fijamente a su hijo, Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente esa escena, aquel hombre que se arroja de la azotea.

No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. –contestó Sasuke tratando de olvidar eso.

Piensa que si la alianza con la compañía Okawahara no se realiza los que van a sufrir más son nuestros empleados, piénsalo hijo. –Fugaku sabía que había dado en el clavo con ese comentario, la mirada de Sasuke se perdió, su padre sonrió de lado y salió de aquella habitación.

El pelinegro seguía en sus pensamientos, recordaba aquellas palabras que le dijo Sakura, sobre Shigeru, no quería aceptarlo, pero al parecer ella y su padre tenían razón, saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar un numero.

¿Podemos vernos? –dijo Sasuke muy serio.

---

Sakura caminaba hacia su casa, bastante cansada, ya había conseguido el empleo de mesera, así que llego tarde a casa, antes de entrar al edificio se sorprendió al verla.

Shigeru-san, ¿pasa algo? –se sorprendió al ver a la chica ahí sentada, supuso que la estaría esperando, pero noto algo raro en ella, estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban totalmente húmedos.

Sakura. –se levanto inmediatamente y abrazo a la chica, su llanto se soltó mas, pero sonreía, ampliamente sonreía.

¿Qué pasa? –Sakura estaba algo confundida por esa actitud de su nueva amiga.

Sasuke… -sollozaba y trataba de contener el llanto.- Sasuke… me dijo que saldría conmigo, me dijo que intentaría tener una relación conmigo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como agujas en el corazón para Sakura, sentía que el aire se le había ido.

Estoy tan feliz, -sollozaba Shigeru.- me llamo por teléfono y me cito, me pidió que saliéramos, que formáramos una relación.

Y no paraba de llorar, cada vez sus lágrimas salían más y más, y en Sakura no tardaron en salir, una pequeña y rebelde lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Estoy tan enamorada de Sasuke. –susurró Shigeru abrazando mas fuerte a Sakura.

Felicidades. –dijo muy forzadamente la peli rosa y otra lagrima salió.

---

Entonces ¿ya formalizaste tu relación con ella? –preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

Hmp. –contestó Sasuke, para que preguntaba algo que acababa de decir.

¿De verdad vas en serio? –preguntó Gaara.

Claro que sí. –contestó Sasuke sin mucha importancia, pero no muy seguro de lo que decía.

Entonces, supongo que debo felicitarte. –Comentó Sai, Sasuke lo miro fijamente, algo molesto.- entonces, felicidades.

---

La noche llego, Sakura y Hinata ya estaban cerrando la tienda, ya era hora de ir a casa, bueno, Sakura tenía que ir a su nuevo trabajo, estaba metiendo los letreros, de pronto sintió desvanecerse, pero reacciono rápido.

Sakura, ¿estás bien? –Hinata vio como su amiga casi se desmayaba.

Si, no te preocupes, solo no he dormido bien. –contestó ella.

No deberías ir a trabajar, mejor vete a descansar. –sugirió la Hyuga.

Estaré bien, no te preocupes. –Sakura sonrió, pero no convenció del todo a su amiga.

---

La noche llego, el día llego, hoy tenían que reunirse con la familia Okawahara, Sasuke se preparaba para ir a formalizar su compromiso, miro a una mesita, en donde estaba aquel regalo que le había dado Sakura hace un año, abrió la caja y ahí estaba aquella galleta, ya en pedazos por el tiempo, nunca la había probado, no quería comerse aquel regalo, después ya no lo tendría y solo quedaría el recuerdo, pero que mas daba, necesitaba probarla y así fue, tomo un trozo de la galleta y se lo comió, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, era un sabor indescriptible, un sabor que nunca había probado, sonrió de lado y tomo la caja completa para después tirarla en un bote de basura que había en su habitación e irse a la cena.

---

Sakura atendía todas las mesas, llevaba pedidos de un lugar a otro, de pronto comenzó a ver borroso, sacudió su cabeza para quitar ese malestar, pero fue inútil dio un paso y se desvaneció totalmente, inmediatamente los demás meseros la ayudaron llamando a una ambulancia.

Después de un tiempo esta llego llevándose a la Haruno al hospital, los paramédicos estaban preocupados, el pulso de la chica era muy bajo.

---

Bienvenidos. –Fugaku recibió a los padres de Shigeru, unos agradables señores, a pesar de su edad lucían jóvenes.

Shigeru-san, que linda luces. –el señor Uchiha miro a la chica la cual lucia muy linda con un kimono.- ¿no es así, Sasuke? –preguntó a su hijo.

Hmp. –el chico no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de estar ahí.

Pasemos a la mesa. –todos entraron al comedor.

Ya la comida estaba lista para ser servida, tomaron sus asientos y cada quien comenzó a poner su servilleta en sus piernas, Sasuke la tomo pero se le cayó, inmediatamente Shizune se acerco para recoger aquella servilleta, lo cual el joven se sorprendió por la amabilidad de la asistente de su padre, no le tomo importancia.

Estamos tan contentos de que estén aquí. –comentó Fugaku.

También estamos muy contestos y esperamos que esta noche sea maravillosa. –comentó el padre de Shigeru.

Sasuke no escuchaba esas tonterías, puras formalidades, las odiaba, miro hacia la servilleta que tenía en sus piernas, pero no solo había eso, había un mensaje.

_La señorita Haruno está en el hospital, su estado es desconocido._

Sasuke leyó eso e inmediatamente se alerto, miro a todos los presentes y se puso de pie.

Lo siento, debo retirarme. –dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo de ahí dejando sorprendidos a todos, sobre todo a Shigeru.

El pelinegro corrió, no le importo mas nada, ni siquiera tomo un auto, o le dijo a su chofer, se fue corriendo hacia el hospital, quería verla, quería saber su estado, quería estar con ella.


	13. Batalla peligrosa

**Bien sigo subiendo los caps, disculpen la tardanza, mis actividades escolares me lo impiden, les aviso que el final ya esta en ff . es por si quieren verlo, o esperarse aquí, mañana subo la conti, nos vemos y gracias por los comentarios…**

Todos en la mesa quedaron impactados por el arranque del joven Uchiha; Fugaku miraba a los futuros suegros de Sasuke con mucha vergüenza, la que lucía mas impactada era Shigeru, no comprendía cual era la urgencia de retirarse de repente, pero lo averiguaría.

Nos retiramos. –dijo el padre de Shigeru poniéndose de pie seguido por su familia.

Pero… -también Fugaku se puso de pie.

Esta cena era para formalizar un compromiso y uno de ellos no está, así que no le veo el caso de seguir aquí. –explicó el hombre muy molesto.

Discúlpelo, es algo impulsivo. –Fugaku estaba rojo de la vergüenza y el coraje.

Espero que cuando se case con mi hija deje esa actitud, con permiso. –la familia Okawahara se retiro del lugar dejando a un enfurecido Fugaku.

Shizune. –llamó el padre de Sasuke.

Dígame. –la joven se acerco a su jefe.

¿Sabes a donde se fue Sasuke? –preguntó muy molesto saliendo de aquel comedor.

No señor. –mintió la chica, el hombre bufo y saco su celular para poder localizar a su hijo.

---

Por fin Sasuke llego al hospital, como era de noche no se veía nadie, llego a la sala de espera y seguía sin ver a nadie; la desesperación invadía mas y mas al joven, necesitaba saber en donde se encontraba ella, siguió corriendo y vio a una enfermera.

¿En donde esta Haruno Sakura? –preguntó con mucho desespero.

La enfermera no sabía que contestarle, el joven llego a gritarle como si fuera el dueño de todo, a duras penas pudo contestarle que estaba en el tercer piso, inmediatamente Sasuke salió corriendo de ahí sin dejar que la enfermera terminara de hablar.

Subió las escaleras corriendo, no tenía tiempo de elevador, no quería perder tiempo para llegar con ella, cuando había llegado al segundo piso su celular comenzó a sonar, se detuvo momentáneamente y miro el identificador, vio que era su padre.

¡Vete al diablo! –y apago su celular para seguir corriendo, sabía que tendría muchos problemas por haberlos abandonado de esa forma, pero en ese momento no importaba, ya tendría tiempo después para recibir los regaños de su padre y los reclamos de su futura esposa.

Por fin llego al tercer piso, estaba agitado, unas cuantas gotas rodaban por su frente, al dar vuelta en un pasillo vio caminando a una persona.

Sai. –susurró el Uchiha menor y detuvo su recorrido, miro como su amigo entraba a una habitación, se acerco lentamente hacia donde había entrado el otro pelinegro, por suerte para él, Sai había dejado un poco abierta la puerta y al asomarse pudo notar que esa era la habitación de Sakura.

---

Buenas noches. –saludó Sai al entrar a la habitación.

Buenas noches. –saludaron los padres de Sakura.

Sentimos haberlo hecho venir a esta hora. –se disculpo la madre de Sakura.

No se preocupe. –contestó Sai muy sonriente.

Sakura se encontraba en la cama aun inconsciente, tenia conectado el suero; Sasuke seguía viendo por aquella abertura de la puerta, no perdía detalle de Sakura, en realidad era lo único que miraba, lo que le dio mucha tranquilidad, pero no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo allá adentro.

Es que últimamente ha estado muy al pendiente de Sakura, además de que ella siempre habla muy bien de usted. –comentó el padre de Sakura.

No es nada, haría lo que sea por ella. –contestó Sai mirando a Sakura que yacía en la cama.

Muchas gracias. –Comentó la señora Haruno.- gracias por estar a su lado, apoyándola.

Esperamos que cuides de ella por mucho tiempo más. –agregó el señor Haruno.

Yo también lo espero. –respondió Sai muy sonriente y contento por la aceptación de los padres de Sakura, los cuales sonrieron felices de saber que su hija tenía en quien confiar.

Sasuke siempre miro aquella escena, pero al escuchar que Sai siempre la cuidaría, siempre la apoyaría, sintió un golpe en su pecho, como si lo presionaran, tiraran y pisotearan. Sentía celos, celos de Sai, ¿Por qué no podía ser él el que estuviera cuidando de Sakura? ¿Por qué no era a él a quien los padres le agradecerían?, quería entrar y sacar a Sai de ese lugar para quedarse junto a ella, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo, ya no tenía nada que hacer con ella, desidia casarse con Shigeru y tenía que cumplir, tenía que alejarse de ella; lentamente se fue haciendo para atrás, giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin muchos ánimos, caminaba cabizbajo, sonrió de lado, al menos estaba seguro de que ella estaba bien, al menos pudo verla, aunque eso implicara saber que él ya no cavia en su vida.

---

¿Gusta un café, joven? –preguntó la madre de Sakura.

No, estoy bien. –se acerco un poco a Sakura.- me alegra que solo haya sido agotamiento.

Si, Sakura se ha estado esforzando mucho y todo por mi culpa, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que no vuelva a suceder. –decía el padre muy decidido y con fuego en los ojos.

Disculpen, me gustaría quedarme con ella, para que ustedes puedan descansar. –sugirió el chico pálido.

De ninguna manera, usted ya ha hecho demasiado como para desvelarse toda la noche. –objetó el señor Haruno.

No es ningún problema, de verdad, quiero quedarme con ella, deben de estar cansados, en la mañana pueden regresar. –explicó Sai muy sonriente.

De acuerdo, -suspiro el señor Haruno.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias. –agregó la señora Haruno.

Bueno, nos retiramos, cuida bien de ella, por favor. –Sai asintió con la cabeza y los padres de Sakura salieron de la habitación dejando a los chicos solos.

Sakura ya solo estaba dormida, un doctor les había dicho que duraría toda la noche dormida, así que no habría ningún problema; Sai agarro un banco pequeño y lo acerco a la cama de Sakura, se sentó y la observo por bastante tiempo, miro su mano que estaba descubierta por la manta que tenia, dudo un poco, pero acerco su mano a la de ella para estrecharla fuerte.

---

Las cosas caen por su propio peso y Sasuke Uchiha sabía que al llegar a su hogar tendría que enfrentar sus problemas, y así fue, llegando a casa, en la estancia se encontraba sentado su padre, con ese gran porte que tiene, con su mirada llena de coraje y con aquel arqueo de ceja, característico de un Uchiha.

¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? –cuestionó aun muy molesto.

¿Han cancelado el matrimonio? –preguntó Sasuke con cierta ironía.

Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara. –Fugaku se puso de pie.- ¿aun sientes algo por Haruno Sakura? –pregunto caminando hacia una mesa en donde esta una jarra con whiskey, tomo un vaso, hielos y se sirvió.

¿Y que si siento algo? –retó Sasuke a su padre.

¿Estás diciendo que no te importa lo que pase con la compañía? –Fugaku dio un sorbo a su bebida y miro fijamente a su hijo.- ¿estás diciendo que no te importa que mucha gente muera por tus caprichos?

Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar a aquel hombre, lo veía feliz, con su familia, en el trabajo y cuando se tiro por la azotea, reacciono, estaba harto de ese pensamiento, no quería que se repitiera y ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

Entre Haruno y yo ya no hay nada. –Respondió Sasuke con un aire de tristeza en sus palabras.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –suspiró melancólico y molesto, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, su padre dio otro sorbo y sonrió de lado.

---

Llego a su habitación, sola, silenciosa, apretaba sus puños a tal grado de sangrarlos, apretaba sus dientes para calmar esa ira y tristeza que lo invadía, pero era inevitable, no tuvo otra opción que gritar, gritar para ahogar ese sentimiento de tristeza, de vacío, de soledad.

---

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a tocar a toda la ciudad, en la ventana de un hospital entraron y tocaron la tersa piel de una chica peli rosa.

Sakura lentamente abría sus ojos, aun sentía mucho cansancio, miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que no se encontraba en su habitación, recordó lo que paso en la noche y reacciono.

¿Qué ha pasado? –susurró Sakura aun algo aturdida.

Seguía observando su alrededor, tratando de descubrir en donde estaba, miro bien y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital, quiso mover su mano pero algo se lo impedía, miro hacia ella y vio a Sai recostado en la cama, dormido, pero tomándole la mano, cosa que hiso que Sakura se pusiera un tanto roja.

¿Sai? –llamó la chica a su amigo.

Por fin has despertado. –al parecer Sai no dormía, ya que inmediatamente contesto, se levanto de la cama para solo seguir sentado en aquel banco, pero sin soltar la mano de la chica.

¿Estoy en el… hospital? –preguntó Sakura con algo de esfuerzo.

Si. –Le respondió Sai.- te desmayaste en el trabajo anoche, pero no te preocupes, si descansas bien, te darán de alta esta misma tarde. –Sai le sonrió ampliamente a Sakura, pero no pudo evitar que un bostezo saliera de su boca.

¿Pasaste la noche aquí? –preguntó Sakura al notar aquel bostezo.

Anoche te llame y una enfermera contesto el teléfono y me dijo sobre tu accidente. –contestó Sai.

¿Y viniste inmediatamente? –Sakura estaba algo emocionada y ansiosa por saber esa respuesta a lo que solo recibió una sonría.- ¿estuviste conmigo toda la noche? –siguió preguntando Sakura con un leve sonrojo.

Si. –contesto Sai.

Gracias. –La chica sonrió.- y, bueno…

¿Qué? –Sai arqueo una ceja.

¿Todo el tiempo me tomaste de la mano? –preguntó muy avergonzada la peli rosa y bajando la mirada.

Si. –contesto sin titubear el pelinegro y estrechando mas esa mano a la suya, inevitablemente Sakura sonrojo mas.

---

Aquellos ojos negros permanecían cerrados, no había podido dormir toda la noche, se quedo sentado en su sillón y ahí paso la noche, cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño un poco, su celular no dejaba de sonar, al parecer la vida no quería que durmiera esa noche.

Diga. –contesto muy molesto al interrumpir su "largo" sueño.

Hola, Sasuke-kun. –saludaron del otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué quieres, Shigeru? –Sasuke suspiro pesado y coloco su mano en sus cabellos para tranquilizarse un poco.

Qué tal si salimos este día, conozco un lugar fabuloso que… -decía muy entusiasmada.

No quiero. –interrumpió Sasuke.

Pero, quiero salir contigo, aceptaste que saldríamos, -reclamo la chica.- así que ahora cumple, además soy tu prometida.

Nuevamente suspiro, tenía que cumplir con su palabra, tenía que salir con ella, era hora de cumplir con su papel como novio de Shigeru.

Además, -pauso.- con eso podre perdonar por haberme dejado en la cena. –lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

---

¡Oh no! –Sakura se sentó de golpe en la cama.- hoy es el examen de admisión para la facultad de medicina. –recordó muy preocupada.

No, espera, tienes que guardar reposo. –Sai se levanto para impedir que Sakura se levantara de la cama.

Pero… -su cara de angustia no cambiaba, había estudiado tanto para nada.

Hable con el director sobre eso, le explique tu situación y acepto en ponerte el examen otro día. –Explicó Sai sentándose al lado de Sakura en la cama.- ahora solo tienes que preocuparte por descansar.

¿De verdad? –Sakura suspiro con alivio.- gracias, ¿Qué haría sin ti? –tomo la mejilla del chico y le sonrió.- siempre estás ahí cuando estoy en problemas. –sonrió nuevamente y bajo su mano de la mejilla de Sai.

¿Sabes por qué siempre estoy aquí para ti? –preguntó Sai acercándose a Sakura y tomándole su mejilla.

¿Por qué? –suponía la respuesta, pero con Sai ya no sabía bien que decir.

Porque… te quiero, Sakura. –dijo sin titubeos y mirándola directo a los ojos, Sakura se quedo con los ojos completamente abiertos por semejante confesión, cuando reacciono solo pudo ver como Sai tomaba su otra mejilla y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Y así fue, se acerco directo a sus labios y los roso con tal delicadeza que Sakura no pudo rechazarlo, Sai espero un momento para ver si ella lo rechazaba, pero no fue así, se quedo quieta, sin decir nada, así que continuo con su trabajo, movió lentamente sus labios, sintiendo la calidez de Sakura, probando lo que se siente besarla, comprobando el por qué Sasuke se enamoro de ella.

---

Sakura-chan. –entro Hinata a la habitación de Sakura.

Hinata. –saludó Sakura.

¿Cómo sigues? –preguntó Hinata acercándose a su amiga.

Ya mejor, en la tarde me darán de alta. –Sakura se sentó en la cama para platicar mejor con Hinata.

Me alegro. –Hinata se sentó junto a Sakura en la cama.- nos preocupaste mucho.

Lo sé, preocupe a mucha gente, de ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado. –contestó Sakura.

Hinata miro fijamente a su amiga, como extrañada, curiosa, Sakura se incomodo con aquella mirada.

¿Qué pasa? –en un momento sintió cierto acoso.

No sé, es que te noto algo….-comentó Hinata.

¿Eh? –no evito sonrojar y sonreír mas.

Estas extrañamente feliz y sonríes. -Hinata sonrió y le dio un codazo a su amiga.

Claro… claro que no, estoy… estoy… nor… normal. –contestó muy nerviosa la chica.

¿Ha pasado algo? –insistió Hinata.

No, -comenzó a sudar gordo.- nada, solo… solo estoy feliz de que me hayas visitado. –mintió la chica.

¿Estás segura? –Hinata no creyera que fuera por eso, está bien que se quieren mucho, pero esa sonrisa solo la veía cuando...- ¿es por Uchiha-san? –pregunto Hinata tratando de deducir lo que pasaba, inmediatamente ese nerviosismo y sonrisa en Sakura desaparecieron.

---

Caminaban juntos por la calle, aunque más que juntos, parecían dos completos extraños. Sasuke caminaba a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, trataba de no caminar junto a ella, no le agradaba caminar junto a alguien, menos si no caminaba a su ritmo.

Espera. –gritaba Shigeru tratando de alcanzar a Sasuke.- Sasuke. –gritó la chica desesperada.

¿Qué? –contestó él sin darle mucha importancia y siguiendo con su caminata.

Por favor, espera. –suplicó la chica ya bastante cansada, Sasuke bufo y se detuvo para que ella lo alcanzara.- ¿Por qué caminas tan rápido? –la chica agarro el brazo del chico para caminar como una verdadera pareja.

---

¿Te besó? –Hinata no podía creer lo que Sakura le acababa de contar.

Aja. –Sakura estaba completamente roja.

¿Desde cuándo se supone que le gustas? –preguntó Hinata muy curiosa.

No lo sé. –Contestó Sakura.- pero no creo que sea así, a lo mejor lo está confundiendo. –trató de explicar Sakura una solución creíble.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué no te dijo que te quiere? –Hinata puso su mano en el hombro de Sakura para tranquilizarla.

Pero Sai quiere a Tenten-san. –trataba de explicar Sakura.

Quizás entre ellos ya no haya nada. –comentó Hinata.

El otro día me dijo que ella regresaría. –agregó Sakura aun muy angustiada.

¿Entonces porque te ha besado? –seguía cuestionando Hinata.

Hanazawa Sai es un chico que hace todo lo que siente, probablemente fue un impulso. –seguía con las excusas.

Sakura miro a Hinata la cual negaba con la cabeza para darle un regaño a su amiga.

---

En la entrada del hospital se causo un gran alboroto, todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar, y no era menos, los F4 se acercaban ahí, al menos 3 de ellos.

Entonces tú y Sakura-chan pasaron la noche juntos. –Naruto hizo una sonrisa zorruna y comenzó a darle codazos a su amigo.

Ya déjalo, Naruto. –regañó Gaara a su amigo.- pero, ya está bien ¿verdad?

Si, solo fue cansancio. –comentó Sai.

¿Qué hay entre tú y ella? –cuestionó Naruto.

¿Eh? –Sai miro fijamente a su amigo.

Si, ósea, ¿esto ya lo sabe Sasuke? –aclaró la pregunta.

Sasuke ya formalizo su compromiso con Shigeru, así que no comprendo porque tenga que saberlo. –se defendió Sai.

Pero Sasuke aun… -trató de decir Gaara.

Aquí es. –Sai señalo la habitación en donde se encontraba Sakura, todos los chicos callaron y entraron al lugar.

Hola. –El primero en entrar era Naruto, como siempre con su gran efusividad.- ¿Cómo sigues, Sakura-chan?

¿Qué hay? –entró Gaara después de Naruto.

Naruto-kun. –susurró Hinata completamente roja al ver al chico rubio.

Ya estoy mejor, gracias. –Contestó Sakura.- ¿y vienen solo ustedes dos?

No. –contestó Sai recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Sai. –Sakura se puso totalmente roja.

Bueno, solo veníamos a ver si seguías bien, así que ya nos vamos. –comentó Gaara haciéndole una seña a Naruto.

Pero, acabamos de llegar. –Naruto hizo un puchero, pero al ver las señas de Gaara y comprenderlas, acepto.- ah, claro, si, tenemos algo que hacer.

Bueno, gracias por venir. –Sakura sonrió a sus amigos.

Nos vemos. –Salieron casi corriendo, Hinata aun seguía en su enrojecimiento y no decía nada, de pronto Gaara se regreso.- ¿quieres venir, Hinata-san? –preguntó Gaara haciéndole las mismas señas que a Naruto las cuales comprendió inmediatamente.

Claro, nos vemos después Sakura. –Hinata fue un poco arrastrada por Gaara, después de todo ese alboroto Sakura y Sai quedaron solos, lo cual era el plan que tenían los chicos que acababan de retirarse.

---

Yo tengo que irme. –dijo Gaara para también dejar solos a Naruto y a Hinata, y así fue, los dejo solos, Hinata caminaba lentamente, sonrojada totalmente, mientras que Naruto no sabía ni que decir, por primera vez no sabía que decir y esa situación le incomodaba.

Sakura y Sai se besaron. –rompió el silencio Hinata.

¿En qué demonios está pensando Sai al hacer eso? –comentó Naruto algo molesto.

Sakura está algo dolida por lo que paso con Uchiha-san, Hanazawa-san solo está haciendo lo que siente, además yo creo que él es mejor para Sakura. –explicó Hinata tratando de justificar aquella acción.

Es que no es tan simple. –Comentó Naruto muy pensativo, raro en él.- yo creo que Sasuke todavía siente algo por ella, pero es tan orgulloso que no lo acepta.

Pero, el compromiso de Shigeru-san y Uchiha-san está confirmado. –comentó Hinata.

Yo creo que hubo alguna razón para que Sasuke se alejara de Sakura-chan. –Comentó Naruto su sospecha.- pero, cuando la volvió a ver, cuando volvieron a pelear, creo que esa razón dejo de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse de ella.

Eso suena algo egoísta de su parte. –dijo Hinata sin titubear.

Pues, ya es problema de ellos dos. –dijo Naruto.- y hablando de problemas… -dudo un poco.- Hinata, yo quería decirte que…

Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo hacer unas cosas. –Hinata miro de reojo a Naruto, el cual tenía su vista fija en ella.

Hinata. –Naruto suspiro.

Nos vemos, Naruto-kun. –y así Naruto quedo solo, pensativo, viendo como aquella chica de la que se había enamorado se alejaba mas y mas.

---

Hola Hinata-chan. –Saludó una rubia a la chica.- llegas justo a tiempo la clase comenzara, toma tu lugar. –Hinata entro al lugar, más bien un salón especial para las ceremonias del té, había muchas jovencitas listas para aprender.

Gracias, Shion-san. –la peli azul entro y tomo su lugar para comenzar su clase, definitivamente quería aprender, quería que Naruto la reconociera, que supiera lo que realmente vale.

---

¿Te gusta la habitación que alquile? –preguntó Shigeru admirando aquella habitación de hotel en donde se fue con Sasuke, en vista de que no tuvieron ningún lugar al cual ir, aunque ella trataba de animarlo no podía, sabía bien que algo tenia.- Sasuke, tu y yo vamos a casarnos ¿verdad? –mas que pregunta, quería hacerlo confirmación.

Si. –contestó secamente el pelinegro.

Voy a tomar un baño. –sonrió amargamente, pero también lo dijo con un tono de invitación para Sasuke.

Si. –volvió a contestar secamente.

Shigeru no dijo más y se fue al baño, dejando a un Sasuke pensativo, a un Sasuke ausente, que no dejaba de pensar en ella, en Sakura, en todo lo que pasaron juntos, en aquellos detalles que lo enamoraron de ella, pero también recordó a aquel hombre, que se suicido gracias a él, gracias a que la empresa empezó a perder ganancias, que ya no era tan poderosa como antes, que están al borde de la quiebra.

Suspiro pesadamente, todo le salía mal, recordó la "invitación" de Shigeru, miro de reojo aquella puerta del baño, parecía tentadora la idea, escucho como sonaba el agua caer, supuso que ya estaría en su baño, pero reacciono, movió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y salió de aquella habitación.

Por otro lado Shigeru no había entrado a bañarse, había abierto la llave de la regadera y se recostó en un banco, escucho la puerta cerrarse, supuso que Sasuke se había ido, inevitablemente una lágrima rodo por sus ojos.

---

¡Por fin estoy afuera! –Sakura y Sai salían del hospital, ya estaba anocheciendo y ya era hora de que Sakura se fuera por fin a su casa.

Qué bueno que ya puedes ir a casa. –Sai sonrió ampliamente.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme. –Sakura contesto la sonrisa.- y gracias por haber pagado la cuenta, te prometo que te devolveré todo. –comentó Sakura algo avergonzada.

No te preocupes por eso. –El silencio se hizo presente, pero no por mucho tiempo.- ¿estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

Si, no te preocupes, nos vemos luego y de nuevo muchas gracias. –Sakura iba a comenzar a caminar pero Sai la detuvo.

Descansas. –Sai se acerco a ella, tenía la intención de besarla, pero Sakura se movió y el beso termino en la mejilla de la chica.

Igual. –Sakura ya no quiso mencionar mas sobre el tema, así que simplemente se fue de ahí.

---

La peli rosa todo el camino pensó en lo que había pasado, no le molestaba, a decir verdad a ella siempre le gusto Sai, pero le sorprendía esa actitud tan directa, siendo que él no es así, además de que ahora sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Sasuke, eso definitivamente le entristeció.

Llego a su casa esperando descansar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar, no había ningún mueble, ni mesa, ni sillas, nada, estaba completamente vacía.

¡Papá! –Llamo la chica.- ¡mamá! –siguió llamando pero nadie contestaba.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Konohamaru.

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están todas nuestras cosas? –Sakura lucia muy angustiada.

Konohamaru invito a su hermana a sentarse en un cojín que quedo, le explico lo que había pasado, a su padre lo despidieron y embargaron la casa por las deudas que tenía, además de que tienen que abandonar la casa en dos días, así que ambos padres se fueron a trabajar a la costa, de pescadores, Sakura no creía lo que escuchaba, al parecer lo que menos haría sería descansar.

---

Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente, gracias por venir. –Shion termino la clase y se despidió de todas sus alumnas.

Nos vemos luego, Shion-san. –se despidió la peli azul y salió del salón, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y vio en el identificador que era su amiga Sakura.

¿Qué pasa, Sakura? –preguntó Hinata. La peli rosa le explico a su amiga la situación.

Entonces tienes que conseguir un lugar para vivir. –Hinata lucia muy preocupada. Sin darse cuenta atrás de ella se encontraba Shion cerrando la puerta del salón.

Te ayudare a buscar algo, no te preocupes, si… nos vemos. –Hinata colgó su teléfono y lo apretó contra su pecho, tenía que ayudar a su amiga, pero no sabía cómo.

Hinata-chan. –Llamo Shion a su alumna.- salía del salón cuando te vi hablando y fue inevitable escuchar la conversación y te quería decir que yo conozco un lugar para que puedan vivir.

Hinata sonrió, al fin alguien los ayudaba.

---

Buenos días. –saludo Shion a Hinata.

Buenos días, ella es mi amiga Sakura. –presento la peli azul.

Mucho gusto. –contesto la rubia.

Igualmente. –Sakura sonrió, parecía una chica muy agradable.

---

Las chicas caminaban por un barrio humilde, los edificios no lucían bien, ya se veían viejos y acabados.

Mi padre tiene varias propiedades, está casi no se usa, así que por eso te la ofrecí, pero te advierto que es algo vieja y sucia. –comentó Shion.

No hay problema, yo la limpiare. –contestó Sakura muy segura.

Aquí es. –se detuvo la rubia, las otras chicas miraron y se sorprendieron al ver aquel edificio, era más viejo de lo que Shion lo había descrito.

---

El aroma de la cocina llamo a Sasuke, las sirvientas preparaban el desayuno y con todos los problemas que había tenido, no se había tomado la molestia de comer, así que ese día en especial amaneció con mucha hambre, cuando por fin iba a disfrutar de un buen desayuno su celular sonó.

¿Qué quieres, dobe? –preguntó molesto el Uchiha menor.

Al menos di buenos días, en fin, solo te quería avisar que despidieron al padre de Sakura-chan y ahora está viviendo en una choza que le prestaron. –dijo Naruto muy histérico del otro lado del teléfono.

¿Qué? –Sasuke no creía lo que escuchaba.

---

Gente que viene, gente que va, el aeropuerto internacional de Konoha siempre estaba lleno; Sai leía un libro en la sala de espera, bostezaba de vez en cuando, hasta que en medio de uno escucho un grito.

Sai. –lo llamaron de lejos, el chico giro y vio que ahí se encontraba Tenten.

Tenten. –el chico se levanto y se acerco a ella, la cual lo abrazo efusivamente.

¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó muy contenta.

Bien, ¿y tú? –el pelinegro guardo su libro en la bolsa de su saco.

Muy bien, -miro a su alrededor.- ¿solo viniste tu? –cuestionó al notar la ausencia de los demás.

Si, han pasado varias cosas. –contestó Sai.

¿Y Sakura-chan? –Preguntó la castaña.- ¿Cómo esta ella?

Sai dio un suspiro muy amplio.- ahora está pasando por muchos problemas. –comentó el chico pálido.

---

Entonces yo me fui a bañar, le insinué eso para que me acompañara, -sonrió pícaramente.- tú sabes, pero solo escuche que la puerta principal se cerraba, el tipo me abandono ahí. –dijo muy molesta la pelinegra.

Ya veo. –contestó Sakura.

Ambas chicas estaban platicando, Shigeru había ido a visitar a Sakura a su nuevo hogar, ella había llevado comida así que ambas se pusieron a comer solas, como Konohamaru se encontraba con sus amigos jugando; Shigeru le comentaba todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke, cosa que Sakura tenía que escuchar, era su deber como amiga de Shigeru.

Sasuke estuvo enamorado de ti, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shigeru sin titubeos y viendo directamente a su amiga.

No lo creo. –contestó muy tranquila la chica, a decir verdad, ni ella estaba segura si alguna vez Sasuke la amo como decía.

¿Han pasado cosas entre ustedes dos? –Preguntó Shigeru muy insistente, mientras que Sakura tomaba de su vaso, al escuchar semejante pregunta se atraganto con la bebida.- eso quiere decir que es verdad, ¡cómo te envidio! –comento Shigeru algo emocionada.

No, claro que no. –negó Sakura.- en serio, no paso nada. –mintió la chica mientras se levantaba para tomar un trapo y limpiarse.

Sakura. –Llamó Shigeru cambiando su tono de voz a uno más triste.- ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que ese idiota se enamore de mi? –preguntó totalmente desesperada y triste.

Sakura no supo ni que decir, eso es algo que ni ella misma se explicaba, miro a su amiga tan desesperada por conquistar a Sasuke, ¿Qué consejo darle?, no es algo fácil y menos sabiendo que al chico que Shigeru quiere enamorar es de quien ella ama.

---

¿Qué le has hecho a la familia de Haruno? –preguntó Sasuke enojado y gritando a su padre.

Cuando entres a mi oficina, primero toca. –contestó Fugaku muy tranquilo.

¡Te estoy diciendo si hiciste algo para que despidieran al padre de Haruno! –estaba más molesto, odiaba esa tranquilidad de su padre.

Inevitablemente Fugaku soltó una gran carcajada.- lo que le pase a esa familia ya no es de mi incumbencia, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. –contestó Fugaku muy tranquilo.

¿De verdad? –Sasuke no podía creer que su padre no tenía nada que ver.

Si. –dijo Fugaku mirando unos papeles en su escritorio.

Bien. –ya estaba más tranquilo así que desidia irse.

Espera. –Ordenó su padre.- sospechaste de mi sobre eso que paso ¿acaso piensas volver con ella? –preguntó muy serio.

Y si así fuera ¿Qué? –dijo Sasuke altaneramente saliendo de la oficina.

Shizune. –llamó Fugaku.

Dígame. –la chica se puso al frente de su jefe.

No le quites los ojos de encima. –ordenó el hombre.

Sí, señor. –y así Shizune salió de la oficina para cumplir con su trabajo.

---

¡Buen provecho! –Sakura y Konohamaru cenaban tranquilamente, como solo estaban ellos dos, por la ausencia de sus padres no esperaron mucho para cenar, era poca comida, pero muy deliciosa.

Mañana es tu examen de admisión, tienes que estudiar mucho. –comentó Sakura.

Te lo prometo, hermana. –contestó Konohamaru.- hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Eso espero. –la chica sonrió y ambos siguieron comiendo, estaban tan contentos platicando que no notaron que en la puerta se vio el reflejo de alguien.

---

Si que la está pasando mal. –comentó Tenten dando un largo suspiro y acomodando su barbilla en su mano.

Así es. –contestó Sai, ambos cenaban en la casa de la chica, conversaban sobre las nuevas noticias.

También me sorprendió lo del matrimonio de Sasuke. –agregó Tenten.

Así lo desidia él. –Comentó Sai.- aparentemente una decisión de adulto.

A veces el compromiso es la mejor opción. –comentó Tenten insinuando sobre la situación que vive ella, Sai comprendió y solo le sonrió, como siempre una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

---

Konohamaru había terminado de comer, se levanto para ir por su libro y así estudiar un rato más, pero cuando fijo su mirada en la puerta pudo notar aquella silueta.

Hermana. –llamó Konohamaru a Sakura muy asustado.

¿Qué pasa? –Sakura se acerco a su hermano.

Mira. –señaló la puerta y la peli rosa pudo notar también aquella silueta, igual que su hermano se asusto.

Alguien está allá afuera. –concluyó Sakura.

De seguro es un pervertido. –Agregó Konohamaru.- Estoy asustado, hermana. –el niño se puso atrás de Sakura.

Se supone que tú eres el hombre de la casa. –regañó la chica a su hermano.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó muy asustado.

Lo capturaremos. –Sakura se adentro a un pequeño cuarto que había y tomo un bastón.- toma tu bate. –el chico obedeció y tomo el bate y se acercaron lentamente a la puerta.- a la cuenta de tres abro la puerta y lo golpeamos. –susurró Sakura.

1… 2… 3… -Sakura abrió la puerta e inmediatamente los Haruno comenzaron a golpear al acosador, ambos habían cerrado sus ojos, solo se enfocaron a golpear al tipo, le daban ambos sin importar nada más.

Esperen. –Gritó aquella persona que era agredida.- deténganse. –ordenó el chico, Sakura reconoció esa voz, detuvo el ataque, pero Konohamaru no, enfoco su vista a aquella persona y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, tomo la mano de su hermano para que dejara de golpear.

Uchiha. –susurró Sakura sorprendida por ver a Sasuke ahí.

---

¿Por qué demonios hicieron eso? –preguntó Sasuke sobándose todo su cuerpo por los golpes que recibió, Sakura le había dado el pase a su casa, así que los tres estaban sentados en el suelo del cuarto principal (aunque solo fueran dos).

Tu tuviste la culpa, ¿Qué demonios hacías allí afuera? –preguntó enojada la peli rosa.

Bueno, yo… -no sabía ni que decir, no le iba a decir que la quería ver, eso sí que no.

---

Sabes, Sai. –Tenten y Sai seguían en la mesa conversando.- creo que has madurado. –confesó Tenten muy alegre.

Qué raro ¿no? –Tenten puso una cara de confusión.- cuando estaba tras de ti siempre me viste como un niño. –confesó el pelinegro.

Eso no es cierto. –contestó fingiendo molestia.- siempre serás una persona importante para mí, Sai. –Tenten tomo la mano de su amigo a lo que él contesto con una sonrisa.

Supongo. –Dijo en un susurro.- bien, me tengo que ir. –se puso de pie.

Sai. –Llamó Tenten.- cuida mucho a Sakura-chan ¿de acuerdo? –Tenten se dio cuenta de que Sai sentía algo por Sakura, era obvio, Sai siempre fue muy transparente para Tenten.

---

Y ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Sasuke a Konohamaru para cambiar de tema.

Voy a cumplir 13. –Contestó muy sonriente.- mañana tengo el examen de admisión para el siguiente nivel.

¿De verdad? –Sasuke sonrió de lado, algo tramaba.

¿Por qué no te vas a estudiar a la otra habitación? –sugirió el chico muy "atento".

Ya estudie, ahora necesito descansar para poder rendir bien mañana. –contestó el chico.

No, debes estudiar bien para que lo apruebes, toma. –Sasuke tomo el libro y se lo entrego al niño mientras lo empujaba a la otra habitación.

¿Por qué tengo que estudiar aquí? –dijo Konohamaru muy enojado.

Porque después tu hermana no te dejara estudiar, anda ve. –y así Sasuke cerró la puerta dejando solo a Konohamaru para que estudiara tranquilamente.

Bien, ahora estamos solos. –dijo Sasuke recargado en la pared al no saber qué decir, Sakura por su parte se encontraba sentada y recargada en una pared.

Supongo. –dijo ella tratando de no darle importancia.- así que por favor, no vayas a decir cosas extrañas. –sugirió la chica.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y se sentó junto a ella.- ¿has probado los higos? –preguntó Sasuke haciendo que Sakura arqueara una ceja.

¿Qué? –Sakura no comprendía la pregunta.

¿El sabor que tienen? –aclaró Sasuke.

Sí, creo que son… -Sakura dudo, no comprendía ese tema.- ¿agridulces?

¿Sabías que si partes un higo a la mitad tiene forma de corazón? –Comentó Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura.- por eso los higos tienen sabor agridulce… es como sabe…. –tragó saliva, no era fácil decir eso para él.- el amor.

Sakura se sorprendió totalmente con ese comentario, sus nervios comenzaron a incrementar ya que el pelinegro se acercaba más y más a ella.

Y ese sabor, el sabor de amor… así… así sabe aquella galleta que me regalaste… sabe a amor. –Sasuke no soportaba mas, necesitaba tenerla junto a él, fue cortando la distancia hasta poder sentir el aliento entrecortado que tenia Sakura.

No resistía mas, quería probar nuevamente aquellos labios que lo volvían loco, y al parecer no era el único, Sakura sentía el aroma del chico cerca de ella, sentía su piel, su aliento, necesitaba besarlo, quería besarlo, pero no podía besarlo, no debía, pero a Sasuke no le importo, tomo la cabeza de la chica y la acerco mas y mas, hasta que por fin sus labios se unieron en un beso que ambos necesitaban, que ambos querían, al principio fue tímido y cortante, pero lentamente comenzó a tomar fuerza, exigiendo lo mejor de ambos.

Pero fue poco lo que duro, Sakura reacciono, no debía hacer eso, inmediatamente corto el beso de golpe y se alejo un poco, pero Sasuke no se daría por vencido se acerco mas, pero fue inútil ya que el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar, Sakura inmediatamente comenzó a sacar su teléfono de la bolsa del pantalón y a ponerse de pie, miro el identificador, marcaba Hanazawa Sai, inmediatamente se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, también Sasuke se levanto junto con ella y la jalo.

No contestes. –ordenó el chico, que mas que orden, parecía una súplica, pero por aquel jalón ambos cayeron al suelo, como cuando se dieron su primer beso, Sakura abajo y Sasuke arriba, cubriendo el cuerpo de ella, aunque trataba de no dejar caer todo su peso, por la misma fuerza Sakura sin querer presiono el botón del celular para aceptar la llamada.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se quedaron en shock al estar en esa posición, después de aquel beso, necesitaban más, tanto uno como el otro, y era la oportunidad perfecta.

Hola. –se escucho levemente del celular de Sakura.

Pero ambos ignoraron aquella llamada, querían estar así siempre, no les importo lo demás, pero aquel momento no duro mucho.

Buenas noches, Sakura-chan. –saludó Shigeru entrando sin avisar a aquel cuarto, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho al notar aquella escena tan comprometedora.

Sai escucho por el teléfono la voz de una chica que saludaba, sabía bien que no era Sakura.

Shigeru-san. –Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Shigeru ahí tan tarde y más por la escena que estaba protagonizando.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó fríamente Sasuke aun sin levantarse del cuerpo de Sakura, simplemente viendo a Shigeru con mirada de rencor por haber roto aquel momento.

Inmediatamente Sai reconoció aquella voz.- Sasuke… -susurró con un aire de tristeza, raro en él.

Lo siento. –dijo Shigeru con la voz quebrada y retirándose de aquel lugar.

Espera. –gritó Sakura empujando a Sasuke para poder alcanzar a su amiga, pero fue imposible al ser detenida de la mano por Sasuke.

No vayas. –Suplicó Sasuke.- quédate conmigo. –le pidió el pelinegro a Sakura, la cual se quedo muy seria, pensativa, no sabía qué hacer ni que decirle, estaba completamente confundida, mientras tanto Sai seguía escuchando todo, aquella suplica y después el silencio, algo que realmente hizo que Sai se llenara de ira y de coraje.


	14. Confesión

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nos veremos luego…**

Shigeru corría y corría, alejarse de ahí era lo mejor, borrar esa imagen de su mente, esa era lo que necesitaba, pero era imposible, cerraba los ojos y aparecían ambos, en una posición tan comprometedora, se detuvo porque a pesar de ser delgada no tenia buena condición, se sentó en una banqueta y busco su celular para buscar un numero y llamarlo.

---

Sai no soporto seguir escuchando todo eso, colgó lentamente el celular, se quedo ido, como en shock, respiraba rápidamente y apretó su puño, era la primera vez que Sai se ponía así, siempre era alguien tranquilo, pero tenía que calmarse, así que solo se tiro en su cama para que se le pasara el coraje.

---

Tengo que ir, ¿no ves que ella se fue muy mal? –objetó Sakura a la petición de Sasuke.

Va a estar bien. –Sasuke se impuso y jalo a Sakura para sentarla en el suelo junto a él.

No quiero que mal interprete las cosas. –gritó Sakura muy asustada.

No será problema para ella. –comentó Sasuke.

¿Eh? –Sakura se tranquilizo un poco.- Pero ustedes se van a casar ¿no? –dijo Sakura con duda y con un deje de tristeza.

Aun no es oficial. –Comentó Sasuke mirándola fijamente, dejando a Sakura totalmente confundida.- hubo una cena en donde se iba a formalizar todo, pero, -dudo un poco.- Salí corriendo de la cena. –dijo mirando para otro lado.

¿Saliste corriendo? –preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Si. –contestó Sasuke.

Tú fuiste el que le pidió salir a Shigeru-san ¿no? –Comentó Sakura aun con una gran confusión.- ¿Por qué te fuiste a la mitad de una cena tan importante? –cuestionó la peli rosa.

¡Porque tú haces que me preocupe! –Sasuke alzo la voz en tono de regaño.

¿Qué? –Ahora a que venía esa pregunta, pensó Sakura aun más confundida.- ¿y por qué yo te hago preocuparte? –preguntó muy molesta.

Como siempre, ¡eres una molestia! –dijo Sasuke mirándola de nuevo.

Sakura se quedo seria, le molesto que la llamara así, pero de cierta forma, lo extrañaba, internamente sonrió, aunque a Sasuke le mostro una cara totalmente diferente.

Me entere de que te desmayaste. –agregó Sasuke.

¿Eh? –aquel puchero de indignación poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Y aunque la razón me decía que no debía ir, un impulso me dijo que fuera. –contestó algo tímido el pelinegro.

Sakura pasó su cara de enojo a indignación, después a ternura y por último a nerviosismo.

¿Fui… fuiste al ho…ho…hospital? –preguntó muy nerviosa la chica.

Si. –contestó Sasuke con una ceja arqueada.

¿En qué… mo… momento? –Preguntó aun muy nerviosa.- ósea ¿Cu… cuándo fuiste?

¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto? –Cuestionó Sasuke al notar aquel nerviosismo de la chica.- ¿hiciste algo que no querías que viera? –preguntó con un tono algo molesto y poniéndose de pie.

Por supuesto que no. –contestó Sakura en el mismo tono que Sasuke y también poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda al chico.

¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? –preguntó Sasuke algo desesperado e irritado.

No importa. –Contestó ella tratando de calmarse, giro para ver a Sasuke.- contéstame ¿a qué hora fuiste? –insistió.

Poco después de que te llevaron, pero me fui porque ahí estaba Sai. –contestó Sasuke.

¿Viste a Sai? –preguntó Sakura a Sasuke, aunque parecía que se comentaba a ella misma.

¿Paso algo entre tú y Sai? –Sasuke poco a poco deducía lo que pasaba, ese nerviosismo no era normal.

No, nada en particular. –sonrió Sakura tratando de calmarse a sí misma y convencer a Sasuke de eso, giro lentamente para darle la espalda nuevamente al chico.

¿Te beso? –concluyó Sasuke, lo cual hizo que a Sakura se le subieran todos los colores al rostro, ¿Cómo pudo deducir eso?

¿Eh? –no podía creer que Sasuke lo haya descubierto, pero no se lo aceptaría tan fácil.- Por supuesto que no. –negó la chica girándose de nuevo para ver de frente a Sasuke.

¿Entonces por qué te pusiste más nerviosa? –Siguió insistiendo el pelinegro, sabía que había dado en el blanco.- ¿entonces si se besaron?

Claro que no. –siguió negando la chica.

Si lo hicieron. –afirmó muy seguro.

Te digo que no. –insistió Sakura.

¡Te estoy diciendo que si lo hiciste! –gritó Sasuke ya algo molesto.

¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que no! –también Sakura grito.

¡No mientas! –gritó más fuerte.

¿Qué pasa? –Konohamaru entro a aquella habitación por todos los gritos que escucho.

Nada, sigue estudiando, él ya se va. –contestó Sakura y Konohamaru nuevamente se encerró en la otra pequeña habitación.

Entonces me corres porque no me quieres decir la verdad. –comentó Sasuke.

Claro que no, yo también tengo que estudiar. –objetó Sakura.

Entonces si se besaron. –concluyó Sasuke.

Como eres terco. –gritó Sakura molesta.

Lo soy porque no me quieres decir la verdad. –comentó él.

Bien, entonces te diré la verdad. –Gritó Sakura harta de la situación.- Hanazawa Sai me beso. –Dijo sin titubeos haciendo que Sasuke se quedara en shock.- no digo que sea excusa, pero fue de repente, tan inesperado. –Explicó Sakura tan rápido como pudo para terminar de una vez.- fue tan rápido que realmente me sorprendió y… -pausó.- no pude hacer nada. –contestó encogiendo los hombros.

Entonces si lo hiciste. –Sasuke no esperaba esa respuesta, en el fondo quería creer que era mentira lo que decía, pero no fue así, Sakura se beso con Sai y ella lo afirmo.- besarse en la habitación de un hospital… -la sangre le hervía, estaba tan molesto saber que alguien más probo esos labios.- ¡que vulgar eres! –no sabía ni que decirle, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue catalogarla como una cualquiera y vulgar, no quería decirle, no pensaba decirle que lo hirió.

Tú no eres nadie para juzgar lo que haga y en donde lo haga. –reclamó Sakura.

¡Es que no me gusta! –Gritó Sasuke tomando los hombros de Sakura.- ese es mi problema. –los ojos de Sasuke mostraban inseguridad, ya no eran aquellos fríos orbes negros, ahora no tenían brillo, ni siquiera aquel malicioso que lo caracterizaba, realmente le afecto saber eso.

Será mejor que te vayas. –dijo Sakura mas tranquila y zafándose del agarre.

Sasuke suspiro para tranquilizarse.- está bien. –sin decir más salió de la nueva casa de Sakura, sin mirarla, sin despedirse, dejando muy consternada a la chica.

---

¿Quieres que te diga sobre la relación entre Haruno y Sasuke? –preguntó Gaara muy extrañado.

Si, -contestó Shigeru.- Sasuke ama profundamente a Sakura-chan ¿verdad? –Shigeru y Gaara se encontraban en un café, ya eran los únicos debido a que era muy tarde, la pelinegra había hablado por teléfono con Gaara para pedirle de favor que se vieran.

Pero su relación ha terminado. –explicó Gaara.

Eso no es lo que yo vi. –Shigeru cruzo su pierna y puso una mueca de tristeza.

Aun así, -Gaara cruzo sus brazos.- él decidió salir contigo ¿no?

Sí, me dijo que intentaría quererme. –comentó Shigeru.

Entonces, solo tienes que creer en sus palabras y esperar con paciencia. –dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

Tienes razón, pero… -no estaba muy convencida aun.

Esta haciendo todo lo que puede para romper con Haruno. –Explicó Gaara mientras tomaba su taza de café.- pero, ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo? –preguntó curioso el pelirrojo, a lo que Shigeru se quedo pensativa, recordó aquel momento, en realidad no estaban haciendo gran cosa, se quedo algo apenada, a lo mejor exagero.

Pero… -Shigeru ya ni sabía que contestar.

A lo mejor Sasuke se decide por ti, siempre eres muy alegre y positiva. –Comentó Gaara.- ¿no lo crees?

Si, supongo. –con aquellas palabras se tranquilizo mas.

---

Buena suerte para tu examen. –abrazó Sakura a Konohamaru, ya ambos se encontraban en la calle.

También buena suerte hermana. –comentó Konohamaru.

Nos vemos en la tarde. –los hermanos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su examen, a lo que decidiría su futuro.

---

Los nervios y las preocupaciones no permitirían que Sakura perdiera la concentración para hacer el examen de admisión, era la única en el salón, ya que era examen especial, el profesor Kakashi llego y le entro el examen y así comenzó con lo que sería su futuro…

---

Entonces Sasuke estaba en casa de Sakura-chan. –comentó Naruto después de que Sai les platico lo sucedido, Gaara, Naruto y Sai se encontraban en la cafetería del colegio, en su zona especial.

Al parecer no comprende las consecuencias de sus acciones. –Agregó Gaara.- se mueve por instinto más que por otra cosa.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, simplemente no quiero estar metido en sus problemas nunca más. –dijo Naruto muy tranquilo moviendo la cuchara dentro de una taza de té.

Tu siempre estas metido en los problemas de los demás. –dijo Gaara regañando al rubio.

¿Y qué me dices de ti? –Reclamó Naruto.- no tenias que darles consejos de amor a la chica, simplemente debiste ignorarla.

Bien sabes que yo no soy así. –explicó Gaara muy calmado.

Eres demasiado amable, Gaara. –agregó Sai muy sonriente.

Solo espero que Sasuke no lo tome a mal. –susurró Naruto.

Que no tome mal ¿Qué? –Sasuke llego a aquella zona y escucho la última frase, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Sasuke, ¿Qué tal? –saludó Naruto para evitar problemas.

Nada. –dijo secamente, el pelinegro comenzó a escanear la zona, vio a Naruto, a Gaara y al final su mirada se fijo en Sai, ahí tan tranquilo y sonriente, como detestaba eso Sasuke y más ahora.

¿Qué hay, Sasuke? –saludó Sai tan tranquilo como siempre.

Qué bien que estas aquí porque quiero hablar contigo. –dijo de forma muy fría el pelinegro, más que fría atacante.

Tú dirás. –Sai se puso de pie para escuchar lo que Sasuke tenía que decirle, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

Tranquilo, teme. –Naruto se acerco un poco a su amigo para tranquilizarlo, pero fue imposible.

Cállate. –Gritó Sasuke.- Sai, vamos afuera a hablar. –ordenó Sasuke.

Sea lo que sea, lo puedes decir enfrente de todos. –contestó Sai.

No juegues conmigo, imbécil. –gritó Sasuke cada vez más molesto.

¿Por qué estas así? –Preguntó Sai muy tranquilo.- No creo que haya hecho nada para que te pongas así. –dijo ahora un poco mas altanero.

Chicos, cálmense. –dijo Gaara, pero era imposible, ambos pelinegros se miraban con mucho rencor, la atmosfera entre ellos era muy pesado.

¿Qué hiciste con Haruno en el hospital? –preguntó Sasuke con un tono más molesto y acercándose a Sai para intimidarlo.

¿De qué están hablando? –dijo Naruto sin comprender.

Te pregunte algo. –gritó Sasuke.

¿Estás enojado por qué la bese? –dijo Sai tranquilamente sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Gaara.

Pero Sasuke no soporto mas, se lanzo inmediatamente a Sai para golpearlo, el chico pálido, Sai reacciono pero no pudo evitar ser levemente golpeado por Sasuke. Inmediatamente Sai giro para contestar el ataque, también se lanzo y golpeo al Uchiha, se alejaron un poco y siguieron golpeándose, dándose golpes, patadas, puñetazos en cara, estomago y demás. Gaara y Naruto trataban de separarlos pero era imposible. Nuevamente corrieron para golpearse, pero, ambos fueron tan rápidos que se golpearon al mismo tiempo, dándose el golpe más fuerte, inmediatamente se separaron, ambos ya cansados y con hilos de sangre.

¿Qué demonios les pasa? –gritó Naruto muy histérico sosteniendo a Sasuke.

¿Están locos? –Gaara agarro a Sai.

Yo soy el único que tiene que pedirte explicaciones. –reclamó Sai que intentaba balancearse hacia Sasuke.

¿Vas enserio con ella? –dijo Sasuke ya más tranquilo, más que eso, como triste.

Si. –contestó Sai sin dudarlo.

Deja de joderme, Sai. –dijo Sasuke molesto pero ya más tranquilo.

No te iba a decir nada, -Sai se soltó lentamente de Gaara, ya estaba tranquilo y no tenía intención de seguir peleando.- porque eres mi amigo después de todo, -suspiró.- que mientras facilitara las cosas entre ustedes dos, las cosas irían bien. –Sai ya no mostraba una sonrisa, su seriedad era algo raro en él.

Sasuke lo veía fijamente, poco a poco se tranquilizaba de atacarlo y seguirlo golpeando, pero aquella mirada fría y de odio no cesaba, pero, también un deje de tristeza reflejaba su mirada.

Además, creo que ya te avise antes. –agregó Sai, inmediatamente Sasuke recordó la pelea de hace un año, cuando los 4 pelearon, cuando Sai se aparto entre ellos dos, recordó aquella frase…

_Déjame que te diga algo, –dijo Sai viendo a Sasuke.- si pasara algo entre Haruno y tú ¡no pienso retroceder! ¿De acuerdo? _

Pasaste un año sin comunicarte con ella, hasta volviste con novia y comprometida.-dijo Sai muy tranquilo, suspiro y miro fijamente a Sasuke.- después de romperle el corazón de esa forma, -pausó y cambio su cara de tranquilidad a enfado.- ¡no vengas ahora y te comportes como si fueras su maldito novio! –gritó Sai totalmente enfurecido sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos, pero esta vez Sasuke no se enojo, al contrario su rostro se puso serio y melancólico, se soltó lentamente de Naruto, ya ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ver a sus amigos, simplemente se fue.

¿Qué fue eso, Sai? –dijo Naruto muy enojado. Sai ni siquiera contesto también se fue de ahí sin dar ninguna explicación.

---

El tiempo ha terminado, es hora de entregar el examen. –dijo Kakashi mirando a Sakura.

Si, ya termine. –contestó muy contenta la chica, por fin ya pudo terminar el examen y estaba feliz, porque al parecer le fue muy bien, al menos eso pensaba. Se puso de pie y seguido saco su celular para marcar un número.

Hola. –contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

Hola, Sai. –Saludó Sakura en la salida del salón.- te hablaba para contarte que acabo de terminar el examen.

¿Y cómo te fue? –preguntó Sai.

Bien, gracias a ti. –Contestó Sakura.- convenciste al director para que me diera una segunda oportunidad, muchas gracias.

¿Quieres salir a celebrar? –preguntó Sai.

Aun no puedo relajarme, tengo que esperar el resultado y saber si aprobé. –comentó Sakura caminando lentamente por el pasillo.

Te esforzaste mucho, mereces distraerte un rato. –insistió Sai.

Bueno, acepto, pero solo si yo invito. –comentó Sakura muy sonriente.

No tienes porque hacerlo. –dijo Sai muy sonriente.

No iremos a sitios caros que sueles visitar, pero no la pasaremos muy bien. –dijo Sakura con un tono muy picaron.- ¿aceptas?

Está bien. –dijo Sai, lo importante era salir con ella.

---

Sasuke ya no quiso seguir en la escuela, decidió irse a casa, pensaba en lo que había pasado, en cierta forma, Sai tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir esos celos hacia Sakura.

Sonó su celular para sacarlo de aquellos pensamientos.

Diga. –ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ver quién era.

Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo. –era Shigeru la de la llamada.

Bien, yo también necesito decirte algo. –dijo Sasuke para colgar el teléfono y dirigirse a la casa de Shigeru.

---

¡Naruto! –Sakura llego a la cafetería y se encontró con Naruto y Gaara.

Sakura-chan. –el rubio se acerco a Sakura aun muy impactado por lo sucedido anteriormente.

¿Qué pasa? –Sakura sabia que algo no andaba bien, Naruto era demasiado alegre y ahora se veía muy serio.

Haruno, si no aclaras tus sentimientos pronto las cosas se van a poner muy mal. –Comentó Gaara dejando muy pensativa a la peli rosa.- y seremos nosotros quienes tendremos que limpiar su mierda. –dijo algo molesto, y tenía razón, siempre Naruto y Gaara terminaban en medio de las discusiones de Sai y Sasuke.

Gaara tiene razón. –Agregó Naruto, mientras que Gaara simplemente se fue de ahí.- pero no te preocupes, ven, vamos a dar un paseo. –Naruto invito a Sakura, quería charlar con ella un momento y ese era el momento indicado.

---

Es muy linda tu motocicleta. –Sakura y Naruto llegaron al estacionamiento del colegio, ahí se encontraba la moto del rubio, últimamente era su medio de transporte favorito.

Me la regalaron mis padres antes de morir. –comentó Naruto viendo con nostalgia aquel vehículo.

Lo siento mucho. –dijo apenada la chica.

No te preocupes, al menos no me regañan por andar tan rápido. –dijo con una gran sonrisa, Sakura sonrió de igual forma, Naruto si sabia como animar a las personas.- Al menos ya sonreíste. –Agregó el rubio.- no pareces tu misma cuando estas deprimida.

Gracias. –dijo Sakura mas sonriente.

Sabes, no soy bueno diciendo esto, pero, -el rubio se subió a su moto.- deberías de olvidar tu orgullo.

Lo tendré en cuenta. –dijo con cierta ironía.

Bueno, te diría que te llevo a tu casa, pero no puedo subir a nadie más en esta moto. –dijo el rubio para cambiar de tema.

¿Y por qué? –cuestionó Sakura.

Porque es algo que yo tengo con mis padres y no puedo subir a nadie, a menos que sea alguien muy especial. –comentó con un brillo en sus ojos.

Hablando de eso, ¿Qué paso con Hinata? –dijo Sakura muy curiosa.

Ahora no te puedo explicar bien, pero estoy arreglando eso. –contestó el rubio.

Pues eso espero, Hinata sufre mucho por ti. –Sakura recordó todo el sacrificio que está haciendo Hinata al aprender todo sobre las ceremonias de té.

Yo también. –Susurró Naruto.- bueno, -Naruto se puso el casco y arranco la motocicleta.- recuerda que solo tienes una oportunidad en la vida. –dijo Naruto viendo fijamente a Sakura y sonriéndole.

Eso mismo va para ti. –contestó Sakura, ambos sabían a lo que se referían, solo esperaban que todo saliera bien, Naruto volvió a sonreír y se fue dejando a la chica mas pensativa que nunca.

---

Sasuke, por fin llegas. –Shigeru se encontraba en casa esperando a Sasuke para hablar.

Hmp. –el pelinegro se sentó en un sillón, lejos de Shigeru.

¿Qué te paso en el rostro? –Shigeru se sentó junto a él al ver su rostro golpeado.

Nada importante. –contestó Sasuke.

Bien, que quieres decirme. –comentó ella.

Sobre lo de ayer… -Sasuke no espero mas, tenía que terminar de una vez.

No te preocupes. –Interrumpió ella.- yo se que todavía sientes algo por Sakura-chan. –dijo muy tranquila.

¿Eh? –como sabia eso.

No te preocupes. –Sonrió ampliamente.- además, quiero que te enamores de mi poco a poco.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Sasuke frunció el seño.

Tú y yo vamos a casarnos, se supone que el matrimonio es para toda la vida ¿no? –Dijo ella muy sonriente.- tú dijiste que intentarías quererme, así que seré paciente. –terminó de decir la chica, a lo que Sasuke dio un suspiro de cansancio, de cierta forma pensó que lo de Shigeru terminaría, pero en estas circunstancias se alegro de que no fuera así, aunque sea un poco.

---

Al parecer las cosas se están poniendo muy tensas. –dijo Sakura muy preocupada.

Supongo que yo lo provoque diciendo las cosas que sentía sin pensar. –dijo Sai.

Sakura y Sai se encontraban en una cafetería muy sencilla, ambos con un café.

¿Las cosas que sentías? –Sakura arqueo una ceja.

Creo que debo decir, que comprendí algunas cosas sobre mí mientras le gritaba a Sasuke. –Explicó Sai dejando mas confundida a Sakura.- me pregunto cuándo empezó. –tomo su taza y le dio un sorbo.

¿Cuándo empezó qué? –cuestionó Sakura muy intrigada.

Cuando empecé a quererte. –dijo sin muchos rodeos y recargando su mentón en su mano.

¿De qué hablas? –Sakura no podía esconder su sorpresa y sonrojo.- tú ya tienes a Tenten-san.

Cuando lloras, ríes, te enfadas… -comenzó a recordar Sai.- siempre observe todas tus emociones, al principio pensé que eras una molestia. –comentó Sai haciendo que Sakura sonrojara mas y bajara el rostro, inevitablemente la peli rosa recordó a Sasuke.- pero, -Sakura levanto la mirada.- después de verte suspirar cualquier obstáculo, supongo que puedo decir que algo cambio dentro de mí. –Terminó de explicar el chico pálido.- solía ignorar los sentimientos de los demás, pero, después de conocerte comenzó a cambiar poco a poco dentro de mí y no sé cuando fue, pero salir contigo se convirtió en una necesidad. –Sakura miro a Sai muy sorprendida.- y comenzó a sentirme solo cuando no estaba contigo. –Sai miro fijamente a Sakura.- cuando te fuiste a Suna estuve bromeando con Naruto y Gaara imaginándote perdida en algún sitio sola, pero no soporte esa idea y es por eso que fui tras de ti a Suna y te encontré. –Sonrió al recordar aquella escena.- supongo, que te quiero después de todo. –confesó el pelinegro dejando mas sorprendida a la chica.

---

Por supuesto que te quiere. –gritó Tsunade muy emocionada a sus dos empleadas que platicaban lo sucedido.

Tsunade-san. –susurraron las dos.

Si tu primer amor vuelve y te dice que te quiere, estoy segura que será un shock como ninguno, pero… -Tsunade hablaba demasiado rápido que confundió a las chicas.

¿Podría explicarse mejor? –sugirió Sakura.

El amor no es algo que brote durante la noche, -la rubia se acerco a Sakura.- el hecho de que te quiere no es algo extraño en lo absoluto, -se alejo un poco y la miro fijamente.- lo importante es –pausó.- ¿a quién quieres más?

Sakura se quedo muy seria, ahora estaba realmente confundida, amaba a Sasuke era obvio, pero Sai, era una persona muy importante, que le ofrece todo lo que Sasuke dejo de darle hace mucho.

No puedes olvidarte de Uchiha-san tan fácilmente ¿verdad? –comentó Hinata.

Ya he terminado toda relación con él. –Contestó Sakura algo triste.- y honestamente, no quiero tener nada que ver con él nunca más.

¿De verdad sientes eso? –cuestionó la rubia.

Creo que Uchiha debería casarse con Shigeru-san y procurar ser feliz. –sonrió fingidamente.

---

Maldición. –Fugaku estaba realmente molesto, miraba los resultados del mes en la empresa y no eran nada favorables, las acciones bajaban abruptamente y todo seguía igual.

Creo que debería de cerrar la sucursal en Suna. –dijo Shizune un poco atemorizada por la mirada de su jefe.

Ya te dije que no pienso discutir mas eso, dije que no. –contestó el hombre muy molesto.

Discúlpeme. –dijo Shizune muy apenada.

Shizune. –llamó Fugaku.

Diga. –se dio media vuelta.

Creo haberte dicho que tuvieras bien vigilado a Sasuke. –Comentó el señor.- me iré a Suna yo solo y tú te quedaras a vigilarlo, no lo pierdas de vista e infórmame de todo lo que haga, en 3 días me alcanzas allá. –ordenó el señor Uchiha.

Sí, señor. –Shizune se reverencio y salió de la oficina.

---

¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Hanazawa Sai desde que paso eso? –preguntó Hinata quien hablaba con Sakura por teléfono.

Nada. –Suspiró Sakura.- es tan embarazoso ahora que no le he llamado desde entonces, pero él si me llama.

¿Y contestas las llamadas? –cuestionó Hinata.

Si. –Dijo Sakura.- solo que no se me ocurre que decir. –dio un suspiro.

No tienes porque contestarle tan pronto. –Sugirió la peli azul.- y puedo entender por qué estas dudando, pero no creo que debas dejar las cosas como están ahora.

Lo sé… -pausó.

¿Ha ocurrido algo? –cuestionó Hinata preocupada.

Hinata-chan. –llamaron a la chica, Hinata giro y vio a su maestra.- la clase va a comenzar.

Lo siento, debo irme, te llamo después. –se despidió Hinata.

Claro, cuídate. –también se despidió Sakura y ambas colgaron su celular.

¿Problemas amorosos? –preguntó Shion.

Si. –contestó muy risueña la Hyuga.

¿Estabas hablando con la tu amiga Sakura? –cuestionó la rubia.

Si, tiene algunos problemas amorosos. –Contestó Hinata.- estaría bien que nos dieras consejos de amor alguna vez. –bromeó Hinata.

Claro. –Rio la rubia.- pero probablemente no pueda dar muy buenos consejos. –Suspiró.- ahora estoy pasando por un momento algo difícil.

Creo que compartes con nosotros la desgracia del amor. –comentó Hinata con una amarga sonrisa.

Pero no creo que mi problema se pueda parecer al de ustedes. –dijo Shion.

¿Por qué? –cuestionó Hinata muy curiosa.

Pues, -dudo un poco.- estoy comprometida. –contestó ella.

Pues, que bien. –Hinata sonrió, pero vio que Shion no lo hacía.- ¿no deberías estar contenta?

Es un matrimonio arreglado, además de que… -suspiró.- además de que él no me quiere.

Lo siento mucho. -Hinata ya no supo que decirle.

Lo peor es que yo si lo quiero. –los ojos de Shion se nublaron.

Animo, a lo mejor ahora no te quiere, pero, se puede dar, no todo está perdido. –Hinata sonrió para animar a su maestra.

Gracias, bien, vamos a la clase. –las dos chicas entraron al salón y comenzaron la clase con las demás chicas.

---

Vamos Sasuke, anímate, hace mucho que no salimos tu y yo solos. –decía Naruto que caminaba junto a su amigo, daban un paseo por la calle, viendo como el sol daba lugar a la luna.

Hmp. –Sasuke no tenía ánimos, pero Naruto le insistió mucho, además le era una distracción, no muy buena, pero al menos lo entretenía.

Sasuke. –llamó el rubio.

Dime. –contestó el pelinegro.

Ya está confirmado. –contestó Naruto un poco melancólico.

Entonces lo de tu compromiso también es un hecho. –dijo muy serio el pelinegro.

Así es, -suspiro.- cuando murieron mis padres dejaron indicaciones claras de que tenía que unirme a la heredera del té, además cuando murió Jiraiya también confirmo que así se hiciera, aunque él me dijo que no debería obedecer, que debería seguir mi camino, pero al final les debía mucho a mis padres y quería que se hiciera su última voluntad. –dijo el rubio muy cabizbajo.

Te comprendo. –dijo Sasuke.

Creo que ambos sufrimos lo mismo y sufrimos por dos chicas que son amigas. –dijo Naruto con una amarga sonrisa.-pero, al menos tu tendrías remedio. –miro fijamente a su amigo.

¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Sasuke tratando de no ponerle interés, aunque en el fondo era todo lo contrario.

Tú podrías hacer un esfuerzo, deshacerte de tu orgullo, hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, -suspiró pesado.- podrías estar tan feliz ahora, en cambio estas aquí conmigo, perdiendo el tiempo. –Sonrió el rubio.- la verdad, si yo estuviera en tu situación, no me daría por vencido, trataría de arreglarlo, trataría… -suspiró.- al menos decirle lo que siento.

También tú puedes hacer eso. –dijo Sasuke.

Mi compromiso es diferente, es una petición de mis padres y padrino que ya murieron, además, Hinata ni siquiera lo sabe. –dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Aun así, no tienes porque seguir las reglas. –Recomendó Sasuke.- además, tus padres querrían que fueras feliz. –Sasuke sonrió de lado, rara vez daba un consejo y menos sonreír tan sincero.

Podría ser. –susurró Naruto.

Además, como dijiste tu, lo mío es diferente, muchos trabajos y la empresa en si dependen de mi. –comentó Sasuke muy serio.

Pero habrá otra solución. –Naruto detuvo su caminata con su mirada al frente.

No la hay, a menos de que en este momento ella apareciera enfrente de mí y yo le pudiera confesar que… -Sasuke comenzó su discurso pero Naruto le dio un codazo.- ¿Qué te pasa? –reclamó molesto el pelinegro.

Mira. –Naruto señalo al frente, Sasuke se quedo boquiabierta al ver que a lo lejos, en frente de ellos, se encontraba la peli rosa caminando junto con su hermano.

---

¿Por qué compraste tanta comida? –preguntó Konohamaru cargando muchas bolsas con comida.

Vamos a celebrar que si aprobaste el examen. –contestó Sakura.

Como tú digas. –Konohamaru rodo sus ojos, a veces Sakura exageraba mucho con sus celebraciones.

Sakura-chan. –gritaron y Sakura se detuvo para ver quien la llamaba, miro al frente y su respiración se corto al ver que ahí enfrente estaba Naruto junto con Sasuke.

El rubio miro a Sasuke y le hizo una señal, este con una vena en su frente por lo que llegara a estar planeando su amigo se fue con él totalmente resignado, ya que mas daba, pero al menos aprovecharía el momento.

¿Cómo estás? –El rubio saludo a Sakura.- tú debes ser su hermano, ¿verdad? –Naruto miro a Konohamaru y le sonio, este contesto inmediatamente el saludo.

Así es. –respondió el pequeño.

Oye ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar unos dulces ahí enfrente? –Naruto señalo una tienda de dulces.

Claro. –y así Konohamaru sin dudarlo se fue con el rubio, a primera vista le agrado así que accedió, además de que vio a Sasuke, supuso que quería hablar a solas con Sakura, era pequeño, pero no tonto.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron viendo por un momento, el silencio gobernaba entre ellos, ¿Qué decir? Era la pregunta que atormentaba a los dos jóvenes.

¿Qué estas planeando? –Sakura rompió el silencio.

No estoy planeando nada. –contestó él acercándose a Sakura.

Pues sea lo que sea no me agrada. –Sakura tomo aire y valor.- ya estoy harta, por favor, ya no te acerques a mí. –Suplicó la chica.- lo único que haces es dañar a las personas que te rodean. –dijo con mucho rencor.

Sabes, -ignoró el comentario de Sakura.- he aprendido algo importante, algo, -se acerco a ella.- que me hizo recordar mi sentimiento más importante, el que olvide durante un año. –dijo muy serio pero acercándose mas y mas a ella.

¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

Haruno, -tomo las mejillas de la chica.- te quiero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. –dijo mirando fijamente a Sakura, la cual se quedo muy seria, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emociono.- no puedo pensar en otra mujer que no seas tú. –pego su frente con la de ella.

Eres un egoísta. –susurró Sakura, pero Sasuke escucho claramente.

Naci egoísta. –Susurró él.- puedes pensar que soy un miserable, pero todavía estoy enamorado de ti. –dijo con mucha determinación y soltando a la chica.

No puedes estar hablando en serio. –reaccionó Sakura muy molesta, con sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas que exigían salir, pero no permitió tal acto, miro a la tienda en donde estaba Konohamaru y se acerco dejando al pelinegro solo.

Mira lo que compre. –Konohamaru mostraba unos dulces.

Vámonos. –ordenoóla chica tomando la mano de su hermano y alejarse de ahí casi corriendo.

El rubio se acerco a su amigo que se quedo ido por la confesión, no dijo nada, no la siguió, no le grito, nada, solo se quedo ahí, inerte, solo viendo lo que pasaba.

Sasuke. –Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo para darle apoyo.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en su pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos se encontraba Shizune presenciando toda la escena, con un rostro un tanto preocupado y decidido.

---

Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en todo lo que le estaba pasando, sentía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por su corazón a destrozar todo, aquella confesión de Sasuke, ¿Quién se creía que era? Primero la rechaza y ahora llega como si nada hubiera pasado, Sakura confirmaba su concepto hacia él: es un egoísta, de pronto recordó las palabras de Hinata, aquel consejo, con respecto a Sai, se puso de pie y se fue al cuarto principal de su nuevo hogar, miro su celular, dudo un poco pero comenzó a marcar, puso su celular en su oreja para escuchar aquel sonido intermitente que anunciaba que estaba marcando.

Hola. –Escuchó Sakura y se quedo helada, no supo que contestar, no pudo contestar ni decir nada.- ¿Sakura? –dijo aquella voz e inmediatamente Sakura colgó, movió su cabeza, pensó que no debió haber marcado, que simplemente fue un error.

Por otro lado, Sai se quedo preocupado por aquella llamada, se le hacía raro que Sakura le llamara y más a esa hora, no dudo más y se levanto de su cama para salir.

---

Sasuke no podía dormir, se regañaba una y otra vez por la estupidez que cometió, ni siquiera había valido la pena aquella declaración, ella ni le creyó, pero necesitaba saber que sentía, quería saberlo, movió su cabeza para despejarse un poco, se levanto de su cama y salió de su casa, necesitaba caminar…

---

La peli rosa se quedo sentada, pensando, no quería ir a acostarse, sabía que aun así no conciliaría el sueño, así que mejor se quedo sentada, para pensar, analizar su vida, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo porque una llamada en la puerta llamo su atención, se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien tocando la puerta a tan altas horas de la noche, también se preocupo, se acerco lentamente a la puerta, miro en un pequeño orificio que se encontraba en la puerta y se sorprendió totalmente al ver de quien se trataba, trago gordo y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Buenas noches, señorita Sakura. –saludó Shizune, la asistente de Fugaku Uchiha. Aun Sakura no salía de su asombro ¿Qué querría esa mujer con ella? Miles de pensamientos surcaron su mente, pero era obvio que pronto lo averiguaría.


	15. ¡La confesión trae el caos!

**No les digo mucho, solo que ya falta poco para que finalize, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyos, nos vemos en la siguiente =)**

La noche tranquila como siempre, gran característica de Konoha, por las calles conducía un joven pelinegro, un chico pálido que solo pensaba en una cosa, saber el por qué de la llamada de Sakura. Cuando arribo a el edificio en donde ahora viven los Haruno, o al menos los hijos, pudo ver a lo lejos caminar precisamente a la persona que buscaba junto con otra chica, no la reconoció bien, al principio, pero observo mejor y pudo reconocer, era Shizune, la asistente de Uchiha Fugaku, se sorprendió bastante, pero no interrumpió, esperaría para poder hablar con ella.

---

Siento haberla sacado de su casa, -Shizune caminaba junto a Sakura lentamente.- pero las paredes son demasiadas delgadas.

¿Qué es lo que quiere contarme? –cuestionó Sakura muy intrigada.

La asistente suspiro y pensó un momento lo que diría.- para usted ¿el joven Sasuke ha quedado en el pasado? –cuestionó ella para comenzar la conversación.

¿Por qué me pregunta eso? –Sakura seguía muy intrigada y de cierto modo comenzó a temer sobre lo que le diría.

Poco después de que el joven Sasuke llegara a Suna, -comenzó a relatar Shizune ignorando la pregunta de la chica de cabellos rosas.- ocurrió un incidente. –dijo deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a la joven, la cual se impacto por aquel comentario.

¿Accidente? –susurró Sakura.

A raíz de una inocente frase que dijo el joven en una fiesta, -suspiró Shizune recordando lo que paso en dicha fiesta.- él no le dio importancia como siempre, pero la prensa tomo sus palabras como las del futuro presidente y provoco un gran alboroto. –Shizune comenzó a caminar y Sakura la siguió.- La gente lo interpreto como un signo de futuro inestable y las acciones cayeron en picada.

¿Solo por una palabra de Uchiha? –preguntó Sakura sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

El imperio Uchiha tuvo que afrontar una grave crisis. –siguió explicando Shizune ignorando nuevamente las preguntas de la chica.- y la única solución era hacer un recorte de personal masivo.

Sakura no salía de su impresión, no creía que la empresa Uchiha estuviera tan mal.

Entre los despedidos había un hombre de Konoha, Sanjiro Ken. –Shizune nuevamente detuvo su caminata.- con el tiempo, el joven Sasuke se hizo muy allegado a él, era con el único que conversaba de otras cosas que no fueran negocios, se podría decir que era como un amigo. –y de nueva cuenta comenzaron su caminata, Sakura estaba muy atenta a todo lo que le relataba la mujer.

¿Y qué paso? –preguntó Sakura para que Shizune continuara.

El señor Ken y su familia pasaron por muchos problemas, un día aquel hombre fue con el señor Uchiha para pedirle un empleo, pero obvio no pudo contratarlo por lo de la crisis, aquel hombre perdió esperanza alguna, -pausó un momento y se detuvo.- y se suicido enfrente del joven Sasuke.

No puede ser. –susurró Sakura horrorizada por lo que escuchaba.

Por eso comenzó a cambiar, -miro fijamente a Sakura.- creo que se dio cuenta que al estar en la cima, es responsable de millones de vidas, que están atadas al buen funcionamiento de la empresa, -suspiró.- esa es la razón por la que comenzó a cambiar tan drásticamente y enterró sus sentimientos por usted, para poder hacerse cargo de la empresa, pero, cuando la volvió a ver, cuando volvió a pasar tiempo con usted otra vez, no pudo seguir negándose lo que siente.

Sakura se sorprendió ante tal confesión, estaba tan impactada, nunca se hubiera imaginado todo lo que Sasuke estaba viviendo.

Pero ¿no estaba usted totalmente en contra de la relación entre Uchiha y yo? –Sakura reacciono, ¿Por qué le contaba todo eso?

Tengo que volver mañana a Suna, sin embargo, no baje la guardia porque Uchiha-sama este ausente, por favor. Ya ha dado el siguiente paso. –advirtió la pelinegra.

¿Eh? –Sakura no comprendía bien a aquella mujer.

Es solo que cuando el joven Sasuke está con usted se vuelve más humano, y la verdad es algo que él necesita y que me gustaría que se quedara así. –Shizune sonrió sorprendiendo todavía más a Sakura.

---

Sakura regresaba lentamente a su casa, no se había alejado mucho, pensaba en todo lo que le había confesado aquella mujer, eran tantos sentimientos encontrados, era difícil describir, una sensación de alivio pero de preocupación a su vez.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando llego, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, más bien, alguien, miro al frente y lo vio ahí parado, vio a Sai recargado junto a la puerta del edificio donde ahora vive.

¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada la chica por ver a Sai ahí tan tarde.

Tú me llamaste. –Contestó el sonriente chico.- Esa era Shizune-san ¿verdad?

Si. –dijo Sakura muy pensativa.

¿Ha pasado algo? –cuestionó Sai.

Nada. –mintió la chica.

¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –preguntó Sai, quería estar más tiempo con ella, quería saber que fue lo que paso.

Pero no recibió respuesta, Sakura simplemente se quedo callada, giro para darle la espalda a Sai, no sabía ni que decirle, estaba muy confundida como para irse a pasear con él.

Supongo que no. –contestó Sai deduciendo lo que quería decir Sakura.

Lo siento. –Susurró ella, a pesar de todo Sai siempre se porto muy bien con ella, y lo menos que podía hacer era dar un paseo con él, pero es que simplemente no podía.- estoy muy confundida. –bajo su mirada, esperando algún comentario, pero nada, Sai no decía nada.

Para sorpresa de la chica de ojos jade Sai la abrazo fuertemente, la abrazo por la espalda, recargando su barba sobre el hombro de la chica que aun seguía sorprendida, confundida y sin saber qué hacer.

Y como si el destino quisiera que Sakura se confundiera mas, Sai soltó a Sakura y la giro para verla de frente, para ver aquellos grandes y sorprendidos ojos verdes, para lentamente acercarse a ella con el propósito de rosar aquellos labios pequeños que tiene la chica y lo consiguió, pudo rosas aquellos labios, pero sin una respuesta, solo sentía el aliento de la chica, comprendió lo que sucedía, opto por alejarse, subirse al coche y marcharse de ahí.

---

Entonces no le dijiste nada. –concluyó Hinata después de haber escuchado el relato de Sakura sobre lo que paso entre ella y Sai.

Las chicas preparaban la tienda de dangos para la siguiente festividad, para el día de San Valentín, poniendo adornos de corazones, de Cupido y de más adornos acordes para dicha festividad.

¿Qué vas a hacer este año para San Valentín? –preguntó Hinata a su amiga.

¿Eh? –Sakura puso atención a su amiga dejando de poner un adorno.

Quizás sea una buena oportunidad para que seas honesta con tus sentimientos otra vez. –sugirió la Hyuga.

Si. –susurró Sakura con una mueca de nostalgia y tristeza.

Quizás yo también debería hacer algo para San Valentín. –agregó Hinata con una amarga sonrisa.

Nuevamente Sakura miro a su amiga, saco sus pensamientos de sus problemas para ayudar a Hinata.

¿Aun sigues enamorada de Naruto? –preguntó Sakura acercándose a Hinata.

Si. –Contestó sin dudarlo.- y sabes, no lo comprendo, -suspiró Hinata y se sentó.- a veces es atento conmigo, me frecuenta y otras veces me ignora, me evita.

¿Alguna vez Naruto te ha llevado en su moto? –preguntó Sakura recordando una charla que tuvo con él.

No, nunca. –contestó Hinata extrañada por aquella pregunta.

¡No hay ninguna duda! –dijo Tsunade metiéndose a la conversación.

Tsunade-san. –dijeron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

Ese sitio esta reservado. –comentó la rubia.

Lo mismo me dijo Naruto. –agregó Sakura.

¿Reservado? –Hinata estaba algo confundida.

Para una mujer especial. –comentó Tsunade.

¿Tú crees que Naruto-kun tenga a alguien especial? –preguntó Hinata sintiendo un dolor inmenso, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa picarona de Sakura.

---

¡Hermana! –Saludó Konohamaru a Sakura al llegar a casa.- hablaron papá y mamá. –comentó el pequeño.

¿Y qué dijeron? –preguntó Sakura muy emocionada.

Que tardaran mas en venir, ahora tienen un trabajo pero no tienen el suficiente dinero. –comentó Konohamaru.

Me alegro, ¿quieres cenar? –la chica se acerco a su hermano, pero antes de recibir alguna respuesta tocaron la puerta.

Tanto Sakura como Konohamaru se acercaron para ver quien llamaba a la puerta, al abrirla ambos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Buenas noches, Sakura-chan. –Saludó Naruto muy sonriente.- saluda. –ordenó el rubio a su acompañante.

Buenas noches. –dijo sin muchas ganas.

Uchiha. –Susurró Sakura al ver que en su puerta se encontraban Naruto y él, movió su cabeza para reaccionar.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –cuestionó la chica.

Andábamos por aquí cerca y decidimos venir a visitarte, ¿verdad? –el rubio miro a Sasuke.

Hmp. –contestó el pelinegro.

Hola. –saludó Naruto al ver al pequeño hermano de Sakura.

Estábamos a punto de preparar la cena, -comentó Konohamaru.- ¿se quieren quedar a cenar? –preguntó muy sonriente.

Claro. –Contestó Naruto con mucha efusividad.- ¿qué tal si mejor vamos por algo de cenar y lo traemos? –sugirió el rubio, Konohamaru asintió la cabeza.

Esperen, no van a ir a ningún lado. –ordenó la chica.

Vamos Konohamaru, -Naruto jalo a el pequeño.- aquí espérame Sasuke, ahora regresamos. –gritó el chico y salió corriendo junto con el pequeño.

Pasa. –dijo Sakura con algo de resignación.

---

El silencio, ya un amigo muy bien conocido de Sakura y Sasuke, esperaban el regreso de Konohamaru y Naruto, pero al parecer no tenían pensado regresar muy pronto. Ambos estaban sentados, frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, tratando de descubrir que pensaba el otro, tratando de escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Y como una ola que azota la playa, el recuerdo de la charla con la asistente de los Uchiha azoto la mente de Sakura.

_Es solo que cuando el joven Sasuke está con usted se vuelve más humano, y la verdad es algo que él necesita y que me gustaría que se quedara así. _

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le dijeron, en como Sasuke sufrió, como se sacrifico.

Sakura no soporto mas aquella mirada penetrante, se puso de pie y se alejo un poco, comenzó a lavar un plato para tener un pretexto de no estar viéndolo, pero fue inútil su esfuerzo, de pronto sintió como aquellos brazos la rodeaban, por la impresión dejo caer el plato para escuchar aquel sonido entre ese silencio.

¿Qué haces? –preguntó muy nerviosa la chica de cabellos rosas.

---

¿Crees que este bien hacer esto? –preguntó Konohamaru a Naruto, ambos chicos espiaban en la puerta todo lo que sucedía en el pequeño departamento de los Haruno, esperando que pasara algo entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Shh, no hagas ruido. –susurró Naruto muy concentrado en todo lo que veía.

---

Voy enserio sobre lo que te dije ayer. –susurró Sasuke en el oído de Sakura para apretar mas el abrazo, Sakura seguía sorprendida, sin querer recordó el abrazo de Sai, era idéntico, las situaciones eran tan similares, como si se hiciera para poder comparar, pero a diferencia del abrazo de Sai, el de Sasuke era un tanto diferente, los brazos de Sasuke estaban por arriba, no por la cintura.

De nuevo el silencio, Sakura tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, cada vez mas confundida, pero por alguna razón reacciono, sintió algo extraño en aquel abrazo, miro hacia su pecho y vio las manos de Sasuke, con una no había problemas, estaba en su estomago, pero la otra, la otra se encontraba sobre… su pecho.

Inmediatamente se puso completamente roja.

¿Dónde está tu mano? –dijo para que Sasuke supiera sobre aquel detalle.

El pelinegro reacciono, comprendió el mensaje de Sakura, y también sintió algo extraño en su mano, sonrió de lado al saber en donde se encontraba su mano, aunque admite que si fue sin querer.

Lo siento. –dijo Sasuke sin sentirlo, le agradaba eso, realmente adoraba tocar a Sakura, pero al parecer, en ese momento, Sakura no quería ser tocada, y menos de la forma en que lo hizo, así que la chica tomo la mano de Sasuke, giro y lo miro de frente.

¡Quita tu mano de ahí! –gritó Sakura y sosteniendo la mano de él lo giro y lo azoto contra el suelo, sorprendiendo al chico completamente, pero Sasuke no la soltó así que Sakura también termino en el suelo junto a él

¿Qué demonios te pasa? –gritó Sasuke muy molesto.

Eso mismo te pregunto. –contestó Sakura en el mismo tono.

Cuando ambos se miraron se dieron cuenta de que habían quedado cerca, demasiado cerca para poder sentir el aliento del otro, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, olvidando todo el penoso incidente, pero duro muy poco, un sonido los saco de aquel mundo, más bien un crujido, crujido que provenía del suelo y sin esperárselo el suelo se desplomo haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso de abajo.

Sasuke. –gritó Naruto abriendo la puerta al ver tal accidente.

Hermana. –también grito Konohamaru.

Ambos chicos se asomaron para ver lo que sucedió con los antes mencionados, los cuales estaban llenos de polvo, rodeados de madera destrozada.

---

Los días seguían pasando, uno tras otro, ya se podía sentir el ambiente amoroso por el día de San Valentín; el amor se podía respirar en el aire. Las calles se adornaban con adornos de la ocasión y el colegio de Konoha no era la excepción; salones, pasillos y la cafetería eran adornados, los alumnos felices por la celebración que se aproximaba, aunque algunos ni siquiera se acordaban de aquella fecha tan romántica.

¿Has hablado con Sasuke desde entonces? –cuestionó Gaara.

Los F4, o al menos tres de ellos se encontraban en la cafetería, en la zona especial para ellos.

No. –contestó Sai fijando su mirada en un libro.

¿Vas enserio con lo de Sakura-chan? –ahora cuestiono Naruto.

Tal vez. –contestó Sai muy serio poniendo atención a su lectura.

¿Cómo que tal vez? –Dijo Gaara con una ceja arqueada.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿Con que? –dijo Sai muy tranquilo dando vuelta de página a su libro.

Naruto y Gaara se miraron con desaprobación hacia su amigo.

Sasuke está enamorado de Sakura-chan. –Comentó Naruto.- probablemente termine con Shigeru.

No creo que tu amistad con Sasuke vaya muy bien. –comentó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

¿A quién le importa? –Dijo Sai cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie.- lo peor que pueda pasar es…

Sai. –Gaara llamo la atención del pelinegro interrumpiendo su comentario.

Aunque… -Sai suspiro.- los que tenemos que tomar la decisión no somos ni yo ni Sasuke. –Sai se encamino a la salida.- es algo que Sakura tiene que decidir. –terminó de decir para poder empezar su caminata.

¿Y qué paso con Tenten? –preguntó Gaara antes de que Sai saliera por completo.

¿No se los dije? –Sai giro para ver a sus amigos.- ella y yo terminamos. –comentó muy sonriente.

No es posible. –dijo Naruto boquiabierto.

Si es posible. –contestó Sai.

Por cierto, -interrumpió Naruto.- ¿se enteraron que el departamento de Sakura se derrumbo? –comentó el rubio algo apenado.

¿De verdad? –dijo Gaara algo sorprendido, mientras que Sai solo se quedo muy pensativo.

---

De verdad lo siento mucho. –Sakura se disculpaba con Shion, la cual había ido a visitarlas a la tienda de dangos.

No te preocupes, alguien compro el edificio y dijo que pagaría todos los gastos. –Comentó Shion.- ¿tú estabas con él?

¿Eh? –Sakura arrugo la sien.

¿Conoces al joven que compro el edificio? –cuestionó Shion.

Si, de alguna forma. –comentó Sakura muy apenada.

Entonces, ¿conoces a sus amigos también? –preguntó Shion muy interesada en eso.

¿Hablas de los F4? –preguntó Sakura.

Si. –contestó la rubia.

Si, supongo que se puede decir que los conozco. –dijo Sakura un tanto confusa.

¿Los conoces? –preguntó Hinata un poco tímida.

Pero antes de cualquier respuesta sonó la campana de la puerta, la cual anunciaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente, sin poder contestar todas miraron a la puerta.

Sakura-chan. –saludó aquella persona.

Konan-san. –Sakura sonrió al ver a Konan en la entrada de la casa.

---

¿A quién le mandas un mensaje? -preguntaron con mucho interés.

Sasuke sostenía su móvil presionando las teclas para mandar un mensaje, miro a la entrada de la estancia en donde se encontraba y vio ahí parado a su hermano mayor.

Itachi. –Sasuke cerró su celular y lo puso en la mesa de centro.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Konan?

Vinimos a arreglar unas cosas de la empresa de la familia de Konan.- camino hacia donde estaba Sasuke.- y ella esta… -dudo un momento.- fue a arreglar unas cosas.

Hmp. –Sasuke se recargo pesadamente en el sillón.

Y hablando de… -Itachi miro a la puerta en donde estaba entrando Konan, ella se quedo parada ahí viendo a los presentes.

Konan. –Sasuke se puso de pie para saludar a su cuñada.

Mira lo que te traje, Sasuke. –dijo Konan muy sonriente haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera.- pasa. –llamó la chica.

Sorprendiendo a Sasuke por dicha sorpresa, era nada más y nada menos que Sakura, ahí, en su casa, eso hizo que Sasuke tragara gordo y un leve nerviosismo lo invadiera.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke tenían la mirada de confusión, sin comprender que hacia ella ahí.

¿Cómo es posible que sabiendo que Sakura se quedo sin hogar estés aquí muy tranquilo? –cuestionó Konan muy molesta.

Bueno, yo… -trató de decir Sasuke.

No te preocupes, ya encontramos una solución. –dijo Itachi.

¿Eh? –dijeron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Sakura.

Si, vamos Sakura-chan, te mostrare algo. –dijo Konan jalando a la chica de ojos verdes.

Espera. –gritó Sasuke pero Itachi lo detuvo.

Konan va a mostrarle algo, déjalas. –sugirió Itachi soltando a su hermano, el cual solo suspiro pesado.

Miro a la mesita donde había dejado su celular, el cual parpadeaba avisando que un mensaje había llegado, él se acerco y vio el mensaje.

_Te veo en la cafetería del otro día. Shigeru._

Nuevamente suspiro, ya era hora de arreglar su situación, arreglar su vida.

---

Entra. –ambas chicas entraron en una habitación bastante grande, lleno de muchos objetos, muebles y de mas, parecía como si fuera una bodega.

Sakura miraba su alrededor, aunque fuera una "bodega" lucia muy limpio.

Puedes usar este sitio cuando quieras desde hoy y también tu hermano. –comentó Konan.

¿De verdad? –dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

Creo que te podrás esconder aquí tú y tu hermano durante un tiempo si tienes cuidado. –agregó la chica.

Mi hermano se fue con mis padres antes de entrar a la escuela. –comentó Sakura aun sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.- pero…

¿No quieres estar cerca de Sasuke? –se apresuro a preguntar.

Yo… -trató de contestar Sakura.

La verdad es que Itachi y yo ya no queremos ver sufrir a gente por culpa de su padre. –Comentó Konan con una sonrisa amarga.- me recuerda tanto al mío.

¿Eh? –Sakura miro con tristeza a Konan.

Cuando estaba en el instituto me enamore de un joven que venía de una familia de clase media. –comenzó a relatar Konan.- pero mi padre se entero y me obligo salir del país, ahí fue donde conocí a Itachi quien por coincidencia también había pasado algo similar con una chica. –Suspiró.- mi padre y el señor Uchiha se conocían muy bien y decidieron hacer una alianza en base a un matrimonio; el mío con Itachi.

Pero, ¿Qué acaso tú no quieres a Itachi? –preguntó Sakura algo apenada.

Al principio no y menos por cómo fue nuestra boda, por un arreglo, pero con el tiempo ambos nos fuimos conociendo y al final me enamore de él. –contestó Konan con una sonrisa muy iluminada.- pero si me hubiera casado con la persona que amaba en ese entonces, estoy segura que hubiera sido muy feliz, no digo que no lo sea ahora, pero, -pauso y se acerco a Sakura.

¿Es por eso que me ayudas tanto? –preguntó Sakura con un tono nostálgico.

No quiero que le pase lo mismo a Sasuke y a ti. –Contestó Konan poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la peli rosa.- además es una oportunidad para que aclares de una vez por todas las cosas con Sasuke. –sonrió la chica con la rosa de papel en su cabello.

Sakura vio tan entusiasmada a Konan que no podía negarse, simplemente suspiro y regalo una sonrisa algo forzada aceptando el trato de quedarse a vivir en la mansión Uchiha.

---

Sasuke-kun. –saludó muy sonriente Shigeru.

Hmp.-Sasuke se sentó en una mesa de aquella cafetería.

¿Vas a ordenar algo? –dijo la pelinegra ofreciéndole el menú al chico.

No, gracias. –contestó él.

Bueno, -suspiró y saco una amplia sonrisa.- mira lo que tengo, son varios lugares a los que podemos ir después de la boda. –decía muy emocionada mostrándole unos papeles a Sasuke.

Necesitamos hablar. –dijo muy determinado el chico.

No voy a terminar contigo. –dijo Shigeru borrando esa sonrisa de su rostro y poniéndose muy seria.

Sasuke se quedo muy serio con tal respuesta, ni siquiera había explicado el motivo, pero al parecer la chica acertó.

Si tú me dejas me muero. –dijo con voz entrecortada, a lo que Sasuke simplemente suspiro pesado.

---

¿Hablas enserio? –cuestionó Hinata por el teléfono.

Si. –contestó Sakura al otro lado de la línea, mientras caminaba por la calle con una maleta.

Que increíble todo eso. –comentó Hinata.

Hinata-chan. –llamó Shion a la chica haciéndole una seña.

Tengo que dejarte, la clase va comenzar, te llamare mas tarde. –dijo Hinata.

De acuerdo, nos vemos. –y así ambas colgaron el teléfono.

¿Encontró Sakura-chan un lugar para vivir? –preguntó Shion caminando junto a Hinata hacia el salón.

Si. –contestó Hinata.

Me alegra. –Respondió ella.- pero parece que tiene un montón de problemas. –agregó la rubia.

Si, pareciera que todo se pusiera peor con la llegada de San Valentín. –comentó Hinata.

San Valentín. –susurró Shion deteniéndose.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hinata al ver el cambio de Shion.

Es que quiero regarle algo a mi prometido, pero no sé si lo aceptara. –comentó ella con un deje de tristeza.

Veras que lo aceptara. –Animó Hinata a su maestra y amiga.- algún día él se dará cuenta de la persona maravillosa que eres y se enamorara de ti.

Muchas gracias. –Contestó Shion ya más animada.- ¿y tú piensas regalar algo?

Pues, -Hinata sonrojo.- me gustaría regalarle algo a alguien especial para mí. -Contestó muy ruborizada.- pero no lo sé.

Animo, veras que él lo aceptara con mucho cariño. –dijo Shion a Hinata, ambas sonrieron y entraron al salón para comenzar la clase.

---

¿Aun siguen aquí? –preguntó Sasuke al entrar a la estancia de su casa y ver a su hermano y cuñada.

Ya nos íbamos, solo queríamos avisarte que Sakura vivirá aquí apartar de ahora. –comentó Konan.

A muy bien. –Contestó Sasuke sin poner atención a lo que dijo su cuñada, pero pronto su cerebro comenzó a procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, hasta que reacciono.- ¿¡QUE!?

Lo que escuchaste, hermanito. –Comentó Itachi.- así que será mejor que no la molestes.

Pero, como… -trataba de decir Sasuke pero no podía, las palabras no salían, no sabía que decir, estaba… emocionado y nervioso.

Sasuke, por favor piensa bien lo que vayas a hacer, ya es hora de pensar lo que vas a hacer. –advirtió Itachi.

La decisión de dejar a Shigeru-san por Sakura-chan, será un gran sacrificio, tanto para ti, como para la empresa. –Comentó Konan muy seria.- piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, porque de ahora en adelante tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso.

Nos vemos, Sasuke. –se despidieron los dos y se retiraron dejando pasmado al menor de los Uchiha.

Pensando, mil y una cosas para ir a hablar con Sakura, para charla aunque sea un rato, aunque lo detenía el hecho de que aun no elegía; pensar que era lo correcto, para él o para la empresa; tantas inquietudes aparecieron en la cabeza del chico, haciendo simplemente que la desesperación aumentara.

---

Limpiando todo el lugar para poder estar en al menos una habitación decente, Sakura trabajaba duro para arreglar aquella habitación que le ofreció Konan, limpiando y acomodando aquellos objetos que estorbaran.

Miro todos los objetos, objetos raros, que nunca en su vida había visto, había desde telescopios hasta colección de autos en miniatura, pero se detuvo a observar uno de aquellos autos, uno que inevitablemente le recordó al auto de Sai, a aquel Porsche blanco, sonrió nostalgia y siguió con su trabajo.

---

Discutía por dentro, para ver qué razón era más poderosa, una decía que no le importara nada, que tocara la puerta de aquella habitación en donde se encontraba la chica que robo su corazón, mientras que la otra decía que recapacitara y diera media vuelta; dudo por un momento acercando su mano para tocar dicha puerta, pero al final, gano la parte que le decía que se fuera, y así lo hizo, se marcho sin dejar rastro de que estuvo ahí.

---

Por fin había terminado y podía acortarse a descansar, pero por más que intentaba no podía, daba miles de vueltas en la cama, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, pero sobre todo, teniendo un pequeño nerviosismo por estar bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que ama con todo su corazón.

Se levanto y saco de su maleta un estuche muy fino, regreso a su cama y se sentó sobre sus pies en la misma, mirando dicho estuche, abriéndolo lentamente para poder apreciar el contenido, poder apreciar aquel collar que Sasuke le regalo tiempo atrás, hacia tanto que no lo veía, tanto que no lo contemplaba, e inevitablemente recordó cuando se lo dio, aquellas palabras que le dedico.

_Estamos destinados a estar juntos._

Ahora parecía como si todo hubiera sido un lindo sueño, del cual, desgraciadamente, tuvo que despertar.

---

Buenos días, Sakura-chan. –Saludó el rubio, el cual se encontraba con Gaara en la cafetería, en su zona exclusiva.- ven, siéntate a almorzar con nosotros. –invito Naruto.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde te estás quedando ahora? –cuestionó Gaara.

Ah. –se quedo sin palabras, como decirles que bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke.- bueno, un amigo me prestó una habitación. –Comentó algo nerviosa.- por cierto, -dijo para cambiar de tema.- ¿sabías que Hinata está tomando clases de té? –preguntó Sakura muy sonriente al rubio.

¿De verdad? –Naruto se sorprendió por tal cosa.

Recordó aquella conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con ella sobre el té, en el fondo le alegro, pero se lamentaba que ese no fuera el motivo por el cual se alejo de ella.

Me alegro por ella, es un arte muy bonito. –comentó sin mucho ánimo.

Deberías ir a visitarla. –sugirió la peli rosa.

Tal vez lo haga. –susurró Naruto sin mucho ánimo.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? –preguntó ahora Gaara para cambiar de tema.

¡EL EXAMEN! –Gritó Sakura muy alarmada.- lo había olvidado, con permiso. –y sin más salió casi corriendo de ahí, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

La chica había olvidado su examen de admisión, que ahora entregarían los resultados, con tantas cosas no lo recordaba. Corrió mas sin fijarse que paso junto a Sasuke, ignorándolo completamente, cosa que Sasuke no paso por alto y de cierta forma le molesto.

¿A dónde iba? –preguntó Sasuke.

A ver sus resultados del examen de admisión. –dijo Gaara.

Ah, era eso. –comentó Naruto apenas comprendiendo la reacción de Sakura.

Como siempre, entendiendo todo al final. –agregó Sasuke con una risa de burla.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu si debes de saber donde se está quedando Sakura-chan, ¿verdad? –preguntó Naruto muy acusadoramente.

A lo que el pelinegro simplemente suspiro.

Haruno se está quedando en mi casa. –soltó como si nada sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó algo irritado el rubio.

Es una larga historia, pero, simplemente no quiero que se haga mucho escándalo con eso. –comentó Sasuke muy sereno.

Un silencio invadió aquel lugar, los tres se miraban unos a otros, tratando de asimilar mejor aquel suceso.

Sai. –dijo Naruto al ver que el otro pelinegro llegaba en donde estaban ellos, alertando un poco a Sasuke.

Bueno, creo que ustedes dos tiene mucho de qué hablar. –Dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie.- vamos Naruto. –ordenó el pelirrojo.

¿Qué? Pero yo quiero escuchar. –dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

He dicho que vamos. –ordenó de nueva cuenta Gaara saliendo de ahí seguido por Naruto con una cara de puchero por no poder escuchar la conversación.

---

Aquí tiene su resultado. –dijo el director del colegio de Konoha entregándole un sobre, el cual contenía el futuro de Sakura, ella hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y salió de ahí para poder leer más cómoda el resultado.

Por inercia se fue hacia aquellas escaleras de emergencia, su lugar "secreto", para poder leer con más calma.

Abrió lentamente el sobre y saco un papel doblado. Sakura se encontraba totalmente nerviosa, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, suspiro y decidió terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Desdoblo la hoja tan lento que no hacia ningún sonido, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, en el fondo sentía un miedo enorme, pero tenía que ser valiente, abrió de golpe los ojos y miro el resultado. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, cerró los labios y suspiro.

De pronto una brillante sonrisa comenzó a surgir de sus labios.

¡Aprobé! –Gritó a todo pulmón el resultado de su examen.- entre a la facultad de medicina. –susurró apretando aquella hoja contra su pecho y con una lagrima rebelde de felicidad.

Un sonido de celular despertó a Sakura de su trance, miro su móvil y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Hanazawa Sai.

Hola. –Saludó Sakura muy sonriente.- pase el examen. –dijo muy emocionada sin esperar un saludo.

Felicidades. –Dijo Sai.- deberíamos ir a celebrarlo. –sugirió el chico.

No te preocupes por eso. –dijo Sakura algo apenada, pero aun con su sonrisa.- tú ya has hecho mucho por mí.

Sai ¿con quién estás hablando por teléfono? –Sakura escucho una segunda voz, la cual la alarmo e hizo que se estremeciera, sabia de quien era esa voz, la conocía perfectamente.

Estoy hablando con Sakura. –contestó Sai para Sasuke.

¿Estás con Uchiha? –preguntó Sakura muy perpleja.

Si, ¿quieres hablar con él? –preguntó Sai con un tono de cinismo.

No, claro que no. –Se apresuro Sakura a contestar.- te llamo después. –dijo colgando la llamada.

¿Por qué me llama si está con él? –se pregunto para sí misma la peli rosa, algo confundida y molesta, no le quiso dar más importancia, pero no pudo seguir pensando porque nuevamente su celular sonó, miro asustada el teléfono y vio que ahora la pantalla marcaba: Shigeru.

---

¿No piensas decirme nada? –preguntó Sai mientras se preparaba un café, sentado en un sillón tranquilamente, observando de reojo a Sasuke.

Haruno está viviendo conmigo. –dijo Sasuke directamente.

¿De verdad? –dijo Sai sin mostrar algún cambio en su semblante tranquilo.

¿No piensas decir algo? –preguntó Sasuke con una ceja arqueada.

No, ¿debería? –contestó Sai mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

No. –contestó el Uchiha menor.

Pienso, que esto que me estás diciendo es para que te deje a Sakura. –comentó Sai.

¿Y no piensas hacerlo? –dijo Sasuke muy retador.

Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, creo que es hora para que yo tenga la mía ¿no lo crees? –comentó Sai muy sonriente.

Hmp. –Sasuke cambio su semblante de paciencia a irritación.

Pero en realidad la que tiene que elegir es ella, solo me pregunto ¿a quién le dará su chocolate? –preguntó Sai dando un sorbo a su café y sonriendo como siempre, dejando muy pensativo a Sasuke.

Tenía razón, San Valentín se acercaba, se supone que cuando alguien te da un chocolate en forma de corazón es porque quiere estar contigo, miro retadoramente a Sai sonriendo de lado, en el fondo estaba seguro de quien sería la persona que escogería ella.

---

Shigeru-san. –gritó Sakura para llamar la atención de la chica.

Ambas se encontraban a las afueras del colegio de Konoha, Shigeru lucia algo intranquila.

¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó Sakura.

Aquel día tú me felicitaste porque Sasuke-kun me pidió formar una relación conmigo ¿no? –comentó Shigeru muy seria.

¿Eh? –Sakura no comprendió del todo el tema.

También me habías dicho que entre tú y él no había nada ¿no? –siguió hablando la chica.

No comprendo. –dijo Sakura.

Sakura, ¿realmente puedo confiar en tus palabras? –cuestionó Shigeru con un nudo en la garganta, dejando completamente impactada a Sakura con aquella pregunta.

---

Pueden tomar un descanso de 10 minutos. –dijo Shion poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón, pero se quedo impactada al ver quien se encontraba en la puerta, ni siquiera dejo tiempo se aclarar si era él, simplemente se escondió.

¿Sera aquí? –preguntó Gaara entrando a una escuela para aprender el arte del té.

No puede ser. –susurró Naruto.

El rubio estaba algo sorprendido, reconocía aquel lugar perfectamente.

Mira, allá va Hinata-san. –Dijo Gaara señalando a Hinata salir del salón.- hola.- grito el pelirrojo

Hola. –saludó Hinata completamente sonrojada al ver quien la había visitado.

Naruto vino a echar un vistazo de lo que estabas haciendo. –comentó Gaara haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran de sobremanera.

Me… me alegra. –comentó Hinata muy tímida.

Shion veía que aquellos conversaban muy amenamente, le entro curiosidad de que se trataba, de hecho no pensaba que Hinata los conociera, pero ahora que recordaba, Sakura le había dicho que los conocía, era obvio que Hinata también los tenía que conocer.

Así se sintió más tranquila para acercarse a ellos y lo hizo.

Hola. –saludó Shion muy sonriente.

Shion-san. –dijo Hinata.

Shion. –Susurró Naruto completamente sorprendido al comprobar sus sospechas.- Yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos. –se despidió y salió sin esperar respuesta.

Espera. –Gritó Gaara al ver al rubio salir corriendo.- con permiso. –se despidió el pelirrojo.

¿Los conoces? –preguntó con cierta duda la peli azul.

Aunque Shion solo pudo contestar con una alegre sonrisa.

---

San Valentín, el día en que el amor se siente en el aire, el día perfecto para declarártele a aquella persona que amas, también perfecto para reiterar tu amor y compromiso con la persona que decidiste pasar el resto de tu vida, o también recibir alagas y regalos por amigos, cualquier cosa es buena para este día.

Perfectamente lo sabía Uchiha Sasuke, caminando por la calle con una gran seguridad y porte, sonriendo magistralmente al recordar aquella llamada.

_Diga. –contestó Sasuke._

_Uchiha. –dijo Sakura al otro lado de la línea._

_Haruno. –contestó el chico._

_¿Te puedo ver mañana? –preguntó la chica con cierta duda._

_Sasuke sonrió de lado, sabía que mañana era el día, que mañana era San Valentín, inmediatamente recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sai._

_¿A quién le daría su chocolate? Fue la pregunta que ambos morenos se hicieron, aunque Sasuke estaba seguro que sería el elegido._

_Hmp, está bien. –contestó fríamente para disimular._

Se había quedado de ver con ella en el puente del este de la ciudad, un gran puente por el cual cruzaba un riachuelo, aunque no llevaba mucha agua el puente si tenía bastante altura.

Sasuke llego primero al lugar, no se veía a nadie, solo una que otra persona pasar; el chico se posiciono en medio del puente para esperar a la chica.

---

Metida en sus pensamientos caminaba tratando de ordenarlos, también caminaba con dirección a aquel puente para encontrarse con el chico que cito, para de una vez por todas terminar con todo eso.

Por fin llego a dicho lugar, miro que Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí, respiro hondo para tomar valor y se acerco.

Lo siento ¿has esperado mucho? –dijo Sakura viendo como Sasuke estaba mirando a un punto en especifico.

No, acabo de llegar. –contestó sin dejar de mirar a la nada, recargado en el barandal.- ¿para que querías verme? –preguntó sin más rodeos.

Bueno, yo… -Sakura metió su mano a su bolsa.- quería darte algo. –dijo algo apenada.

¿A si? –dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja y mirándola directamente, en realidad ya sabía que era lo que le iba a dar.

Si. –dijo en un susurro aunque audible para el pelinegro, el chico sonrió sínicamente y fijo su mirada al frente.

Pues dámelo. –comentó muy seguro de sí mismo.

La peli rosa suspiro algo nervioso, mordió levemente su labio inferior, tomo aire y saco su mano de la bolsa.

Toma. –dijo sosteniendo algo en aquella mano.

Sasuke voltio para ver su obsequio con una arrogante sonrisa, aunque aquella sonrisa desapareció de inmediato al ver lo que Sakura sostenía en su mano, aquel estuche que hace tiempo le regalo, su rostro paso de arrogante a angustiado y un poco molesto.

Lentamente lo sostuvo en su mano para confirmar lo que sabía que era, y así fue, abrió lentamente la caja y vio el contenido, aquel collar con un dije de una estrella.

¿Por qué me das esto? –preguntó Sasuke algo confundido.

Te lo devuelvo. –Contestó ella muy cohibida.- quiero poner un final definitivo a esto. –dijo ahora más segura.

Debes estar bromeando. –dijo Sasuke cerrando la caja y tratando de negarse a lo que acaba de escuchar.

He pensado mucho tiempo sobre muchas cosas, y esta es mi respuesta. –Dijo ella muy dudosa, pero al final se noto mucha determinación.- después de todo lo que paso, no podemos simplemente ser felices.

Sasuke apretaba sus puños con una gran fuerza, sus ojos comenzaron a invadirse de un cólera, su respiración se apresuraba y se volvía mas pesada; pero poco a poco se fue calmando, aunque su rostro aun mostraba mucha indignación.

Lo único que puso hacer en ese momento fue arrojar aquel estuche al rio, arrojarlo lejos para no volverlo a ver, si ella no lo quería, él menos.

Sakura se alarmo al ver como Sasuke arrojaba el estuche al rio, miro angustiada como la ligera corriente se lo llevaba, corrió al otro lado del puente para ver como se alejaba aquel obsequio que le regalo Sasuke hace tanto tiempo, por fortuna, para ella, el estuche se atoro en una piedra.

¡Ah! –Sasuke grito con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a golpear el barandal para descargar toda su ira.

Ella miro angustiosa al chico, un dolor en su pecho comenzó a punzarle fuertemente.

¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? –gritó para que Sakura lo escuchara.

¿Qué? –dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Para qué me das eso? –Preguntó muy molesto.- si no quieres esa cosa, yo tampoco la quiero.

Yo… -susurró Sakura con un gran dolor, lentamente sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar.

Porque sabes… -Sasuke dudo, pero tomo valor, ya que mas daba.- tú serás la única mujer en quien piense. –dijo con un tono muy molesto, pero con una mirada con una luz tan especial.

Sin dejar que Sakura le contestara algo se marcho de ahí, decepcionado porque su cita no era lo que esperaba.

Por otro lado la chica se quedo en shock al ver aquella reacción, esperaba todo menos eso, de pronto reacciono recordando que Sasuke había lanzado su collar, miro para el rio de nueva cuenta y ahí vio con aun seguía el estuche atorado en una roca, pero de pronto se soltó y la corriente nuevamente se lo llevaba.

Sakura se alarmo de nuevo y sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia abajo del puente, llego junto al rio sin perder de vista el estuche, dudo un poco en la orilla, pero siguió su camino, sin importar el agua, sin importar que se mojaba toda la ropa, lo único que quería era alcanzar la caja y con un gran esfuerzo la alcanzo, tomándola en sus brazos y estrechándola en su pecho, no podía permitirse perder el único obsequio que Sasuke le ha dado a alguien, aquel obsequio que hizo que ambos se confesaran su amor.

Vaya. –dijo una anciana que observaba a Sakura como salía del rio, que en realidad había observado todo el espectáculo entre Sasuke y Sakura, sonrió ampliamente la señora.

---

Ya más tranquilo, Sasuke regreso a su casa, entro lentamente a su habitación quitándose la ropa para dormir cómodamente, si es que podía, de pronto fijo su mirada en un regalo que se encontraba en una mesita en su habitación, se acerco a ella y tomo una tarjeta que estaba ahí sentándose en su sillón.

_Para Sasuke a quien quiero mucho, espero que estemos juntos por siempre. Shigeru._

Sasuke aventó la nota sin tomarle mucha atención, de hecho ni se molesto en abrir el regalo, no le interesaba lo que viniera de ella, ya no le interesaba nada, simplemente se recargo en el sillón para pensar, meditar y resolver que sería de su vida ahora que todo estaba dicho, tantas cosas pensaba que ni cuenta se dio que comenzaba a amanecer, que ya era un nuevo día.

Disculpe. –dijo la mucama que entraba a la habitación de Sasuke.

Hmp. –ni siquiera voltio a mirarla.

¿No ha dormido? –cuestionó la sirvienta.

¡No es asunto tuyo! –respondió Sasuke.

Discúlpeme. –Comentó la señorita recogiendo el saco del chico.- ¿Cómo quiere tomar su desayuno? –pregunto la chica poniéndose junto a Sasuke.

Trae un… -Sasuke giro su cabeza para mirar a la mujer que lo molestaba sorprendiéndolo completamente al ver de quien se trataba.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo completamente sorprendido y poniéndose de pie.

Vio atentamente a la sirvienta, que se trataba de Sakura, la chica vestida de sirvienta era la que atendía al joven Uchiha.

Por favor, déjeme trabajar aquí. –suplicó Sakura.

¿Eh? –Sasuke seguía anonadado por ver a Sakura ahí, enfrente de él y vestida así, que sinceramente se veía bastante sexy, según el pelinegro, pero verla ahí, después de lo ocurrido, parecía un sueño.

La verdad es que no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir y estoy muy agradecida porque me dejes vivir aquí, pero no puedo estar de a gratis, así que… -dudó un momento.

¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke algo ansioso.

Quiero tener una razón… para… ser capaz de vivir aquí… contigo. –dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke, con un pequeño temblor en sus labios.

Pero… ¿Cómo sirvienta? –cuestionó él algo confundido.

No veo ningún problema en eso. –comentó alguien llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes, ambos miraron a la puerta viendo ahí a una anciana.

Chiyo-ba-sama. –dijo Sasuke sorprendido al ver a aquella persona.

De todos modos, justo ahora andamos corta de personal. –Comentó ella muy sonriente.- deja que trabaje para nosotros. –comentó la señora, quien también portaba el uniforme de sirvienta.

¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Sakura algo confundida.

Chiyo-ba-sama ¿Cuándo volviste? –preguntó Sasuke aun sorprendido de verla.

Anoche. –contestó ella.- Fugaku-sama me pidió que cuidara de ti. –Agregó la señora.- así que no hay problema que ella se quede. –Comentó acercándose a Sakura.- ven, sígueme. –ordeno tomando la muñeca de la chica y jalándola.

Dejando a un Sasuke confundido y sin palabras.

---

¡Espere! –Gritó Sakura aun siendo jalada por la anciana.- no me jale, yo puedo caminar sola. –suplicó la chica.- abuela, espere un momento.

Inmediatamente ella se detuvo y soltó a la chica.

Déjame te digo algo, niña.- dijo muy seria.- yo he estado en esta casa desde hace mas de 60 años, conozco todo sobre la familia, así que más respeto de cómo me llames, no me digas abuela. –ordenó la señora.

Lo siento. –se disculpo la chica.

Simplemente llámame senpai. –Explicó la anciana.- de ahora en adelante tienes que poner mucho esfuerzo en lo que hagas. –agregó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa pero divertida, haciendo que Sakura simplemente tragara gordo, al parecer no sería tan fácil como pensó.


	16. El primer amor sólo ocurre una vez

**Aquí de nuevo con otra entrega, gracias por sus comentarios, nos veremos luego… se acerca el final asi que disfrútenlo jeje, besos…**

¡Oye, Chiyo! –Gritó Sasuke saliendo de su habitación y alcanzándolas.- todavía no doy mi consentimiento para que Haruno trabaje de sirvienta. –comentó Sasuke.

Ella fue quien lo decidió. –contestó la anciana.

¡No estoy de acuerdo! –dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

Pues la decisión ya está tomada. –determinó Chiyo ignorando la orden de Sasuke.

Pero ¿Por qué de sirvienta? –cuestionó Sasuke aun algo confundido.

Joven amo, no se queje, -recomendó la señora.- véalo de este modo, por fin tendrá una sirvienta personal. –comentó con cierta malicia en sus palabras y viendo a Sakura con mucha diversión.

La peli rosa inmediatamente entendió el comentario, seria la sirvienta personal de Sasuke, cosa que la dejo sorprendida y un poco angustiada.

Sasuke. –llamaron al joven, todos miraron y vieron en la entrada a un joven pelirrojo.

Gaara. –Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a su amigo ahí en su casa.

Con permiso, joven Sasuke. –Dijo la abuela y comenzó a retirarse.- chiquilla, ahora comienzan tus labores como sirvienta personal. –comentó para retirarse completamente del lugar.

¿Sirvienta? –preguntó Gaara con mucha confusión.

Es una larga historia. –Comentó Sasuke.- ¿Qué te trae por acá? –cuestionó para cambiar de tema.

Bueno, -cambio su cara a un tanto preocupado.- no he podido comunicarme con Naruto. –Contestó Gaara con una mueca de fastidio.- me preguntaba si tú has hablado con él.

No. –contestó Sasuke.

Me pregunto que le habrá pasado. –dijo Gaara con un suspiro.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo, pensando en donde podría estar su despistado amigo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que un sonido los distrajo.

Oh, perdonen. –Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa sacando su celular, el cual estaba soñando.- ¿diga?

Sakura, que bueno que te encuentro. –comentó Tsunade al otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella.

¿Has hablado con Hinata? –preguntó la rubia un poco preocupada.

No, hace días que no hablo con ella. –contestó Sakura.

Es que no puedo contactarme con ella. –Confesó Tsunade más preocupada.- y estoy algo preocupada, no se ha aparecido en una semana.

No puede ser. –dijo Sakura con mucha sorpresa, a decir verdad hace tiempo que no hablaba con ella, no desde que se mudo con Sasuke.

Si sabes algo de ella me avisas ¿sí? –dijo Tsunade para sacar a Sakura de su sorpresa.

Seguro, hasta pronto. –se despidió la chica y colgó el teléfono.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gaara al ver la cara de Sakura.

Hinata no aparece. –contestó ella aun en shock.

¿No tendrá nada que ver con la desaparición del dobe? –preguntó Sasuke dejando a los otros dos chicos muy pensativos.

---

Otro día mas en la escuela, la peli rosa caminaba hacia su lugar preferido de todo el plantel, las escaleras de emergencias, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

Sai. –Sakura se acerco a su amigo para saludarlo.

Me entere que estás viviendo en la casa de Sasuke. –dijo sin ponerle atención al saludo.

Siento no haberte dicho antes. –comentó Sakura recargándose en la pared.

No te preocupes. –dijo Sai muy tranquilo.

Es que, de verdad necesitaba un lugar para vivir. –Comentó Sakura un tanto apenada.- y como la cuñada de Uchiha me dijo que podía quedarme allí…

Está bien. –interrumpió Sai.

Estoy trabajando como sirvienta. –agregó Sakura ignorando el comentario de Sai.

¿Cómo sirvienta? –Sai arqueo una ceja.

Si. –dijo ella muy tranquila.

Ayer te viste con Sasuke ¿no? –preguntó Sai muy tranquilo recargándose junto a Sakura.

Le dije que era demasiado tarde. –contestó Sakura sorprendiendo al pelinegro.- no le podía decir, "claro, volvamos" y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entonces sigues confundida. –dijo Sai muy sonriente acercándose lentamente al rostro de Sakura, acorralándola contra la pared.- y estas así en parte por mí, ¿no es así? –Dijo casi rosando los labios de la chica que estaba totalmente nerviosa.- quizás eso signifique que aun tengo una oportunidad. –sonrió aun mas y se alejo de Sakura.

Eso dejo muy pensativa a Sakura, algo nerviosa, trataba de calmar su respiración por el acercamiento del chico; pero había algo más que la perturbaba.

---

"El numero que usted marco está apagado o fuera del área de cobertura."

Era lo único que escuchaba Sakura desde su primer intento de llamar a su amiga, doce veces había marcado y no recibía respuesta, suspiraba, realmente le preocupaba su amiga. Ya sentada en su cama, lista para dormir y poder descansar un momento, no soltaba el celular, tenía que seguir insistiendo.

---

Gaara. –llamó Sakura a el pelirrojo, el cual se acerco a ella.

Ambos caminaban en el patio de la escuela, Gaara tenía una hora libre en la universidad al igual que Sakura.

Entonces aun no sabes nada de Naruto ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura caminando lentamente.

Ni tú de Hinata. –comentó Gaara con un gesto tranquilo.

Estoy preocupada por los dos. –Dijo Sakura con un gran suspiro.- ¿no tienes alguna idea por la cual ambos hayan desaparecido?

Tengo una idea, pero no sé si este en lo correcto. –comentó Gaara deteniéndose para sentarse en una banca, seguido por Sakura que se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué crees que sea? –preguntó Sakura muy curiosa.

No sé si sabias qué… -dudo un momento.- qué Naruto está comprometido.

¿Comprometido? –Sakura se sorprendió completamente.

Con la heredera de una de las más grandes casas de Té. –siguió relatando el pelirrojo.

Entonces por eso ya no buscaba a Hinata. –ahora tenía todo más sentido para la chica.- entonces crees que se deba a eso su desaparición ¿no?

Es probable. –comentó Gaara quedándose pensativo junto con Sakura, aunque ambos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del celular de Sakura.

¿Diga? –contestó Sakura.

Sakura, Hinata apareció. –gritó Tsunade haciendo que Sakura se pusiera de pie sorprendida.

---

Hinata, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sakura.

La peli rosa había corrido dejando a Gaara con la palabra en la boca, sin impórtale las clases que tenia después, quería saber sobre su amiga; llego a la tienda de dango en donde trabaja y ahí la vio sentada en un sillón que se encontraba en la zona de descanso de los empleados.

Hinata lucia ida, con grandes ojeras, totalmente debilitada, parecía que llevara días llorando.

Así luce desde que llego. –comentó Tsunade cargando un vaso de agua.

Hinata. –Sakura se sentó junto a ella acariciando su rostro.- ¿Qué paso?

Lo vi. –susurró Hinata sin muchas fuerzas.

¿Qué viste? –Sakura alejo los cabellos del rostro de la peli azul.

La chica ya no pudo contener mas, sus ojos se inundaron automáticamente al recordar aquel día, el día de san Valentín…

_Ya quiero entregárselo. –Hinata caminaba con rumbo a la casa de Naruto, sostenía un obsequio para poder dárselo al joven rubio por el día de san Valentín._

_Al llegar al hogar de aquel joven su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más, su nerviosismo era enorme, aunque últimamente no tenía mucho contacto con él, tenía que decírselo, tenía que confesarle que lo ama._

_Pero su emoción paso a ser confusión al ver a Naruto discutiendo con… ¿Shion?_

_Es que no comprendes, Naruto. –Gritaba Shion muy histérica.- yo te amo. –bajo su voz y un nudo en la garganta le apareció._

_Shion, no llores. –Naruto se acerco a la rubia para consolarla._

_Nos vamos a casar, ¿verdad? –dijo Shion con un brillo de esperanza._

_Shion. –el rubio se acerco y la abrazo._

_Hinata no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el obsequio que llevaba cayó al suelo y sin impórtale salió corriendo de ahí, ahora comprendía el cambio de Naruto, ahora comprendía todo y eso le destrozo el corazón._

Hinata. –Sakura limpio una lagrima de su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente, lo mismo hizo Tsunade se acerco a sus dos empleadas, más que empleadas son como unas hijas, y las abrazo para darles todo su apoyo.

De pronto la campana de la puerta sonó, anunciando que alguien había entrado, Tsunade no quería romper el abrazo de las amigas así que ella fue la que se levanto a ver quién era, Sakura seguía consolando a su amiga, abrazándola fuertemente para que olvidara todo.

Hinata. –llego Tsunade algo sorprendida.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura para no interrumpir a Hinata.

Alguien busca a... –comentó Tsunade, pero fue interrumpida.

Hinata. –llamaron entrando detrás de Tsunade.

¿Naruto? –dijo Sakura al ver al rubio ahí parado, también el lucia muy pálido y ojeroso.

Hinata levanto su mirada para ver al causante de su dolor, haciendo que su llanto se acumulara, pero no lloraría enfrente de él.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sakura algo indignada, pero tranquila de saber que también él se encontraba bien.

Necesito hablar con Hinata. –hablo sin rodeos.

De ninguna manera… –dijo Tsunade, aunque fue interrumpida.

Está bien. –comentó Hinata sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Estás segura? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

Si. –dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada. Tsunade y Sakura salieron lentamente de la estancia para dejar a los dos solos.

Hinata. –Naruto comenzó a acercarse a ella.

¿Me vienes a invitar a tu boda? –preguntó Hinata fríamente sorprendiendo al rubio.

Entonces si estuviste ahí. –Dijo Naruto con la mirada baja.- lo siento.

No tienes porque disculparte, -contestó Hinata.- espero que seas muy feliz.

Hinata. –Naruto miro fijamente a la chica.

Espero que la hagas muy feliz. –seguía diciendo con un nudo en la garganta.

¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó un tanto confundido.- que no escuchaste la conversación completa.

¿Eh? –Hinata reacciono ante el comentario.

Al parecer no. –dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente y sentándose al lado de la chica.

_Es que no comprendes, Naruto. –Gritaba Shion muy histérica.- yo te amo. –bajo su voz y un nudo en la garganta le apareció._

_Shion, no llores. –Naruto se acerco a la rubia para consolarla._

_Nos vamos a casar, ¿verdad? –dijo Shion con un brillo de esperanza._

_Shion. –El rubio se acerco y la abrazo.- lo siento. –Susurro soltando el abrazo.- no puedo casarme contigo._

_Pero nuestros padres habían acordado que… -comenzó a decir Shion muy desesperada._

_Pero, yo no te amo. –Dijo el rubio muy apenado.- no quiero condenarte a una vida en donde no haya amor, mereces ser feliz._

_Contigo seré feliz, -Shion trato de abrazar a Naruto, pero este se lo impidió.- con mi amor bastara._

_No, -contesto él.- el amor tiene que ser mutuo, lo único que te provocare serán desdichas._

_Naruto. –las lagrimas en Shion no cesaban._

_Quiero que seas feliz. –comentó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.- y la verdad, yo también quiero ser feliz._

_¿Quién es? –preguntó Shion sorprendiendo al rubio.- ¿Quién es esa chica que tanto amas? –volvió a preguntar muy tranquila._

_Hinata. –contestó Naruto._

_Me lo esperaba. –Shion comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas.- solo te pido una cosa, hazla feliz. –sonrió y se fue de la casa del rubio._

_Naruto acompaño a la chica a la puerta para despedirla, vio como ella se alejaba de su hogar y por impulso bajo su mirada al suelo, viendo un obsequio, cosa que se le hizo muy rara, su curiosidad era muy grande que lo levanto y lo abrió de inmediato, viendo que dentro de aquella cajita había un corazón de chocolate que decía "Te amo"._

¿Tú me ibas a regalar ese chocolate? –preguntó Naruto en un susurro.

S…si. –contestó Hinata muy nerviosa.

Me gusto mucho, sabia delicioso. –Comentó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.- Hinata. –llamó a la chica tomando con sus manos el rostro de la nombrada.

Naruto-kun. –susurró ella al ver cara a cara al chico que le roba los suspiros.

Yo… -titubeó un momento, pero tomo valor.- yo también te amo. –dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos acercándose lentamente a la chica para poder rosar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Ambos juntaron sus labios en una muestra de amor, algunas lágrimas acompañaron el acto, pero esta vez lagrimas de felicidad por parte de la chica, la cual tímidamente contestaba el beso, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, después de tanto sufrir, después de vagar por días, por fin es feliz.

Naruto se encontraba igual que ella, había durado días buscándola para poder aclarar todo y decirle por fin cuanto la amaba, que ahora nada ni nadie los separaría y eso también hizo que Naruto derramara una pequeña lagrima rebelde, lagrima de felicidad.

Sin poder contenerse, Tsunade y Sakura lloraban cual si hubieran visto una novela romántica o haber leído un fanfiction, ambas se abrazaban viendo desde la entrada el tierno beso que surgía entre esa pareja.

El amor joven, es tan hermoso. –decía Tsunade entre lagrimas.

Se ven tan lindos juntos. –comentó Sakura con un pañuelo en sus manos y derramando mas lagrimas que Tsunade.

Ambas parecían un tanto exageradas, acto que pudieron notar Naruto y Hinata al separarse del beso, lo que hizo que Hinata se escondiera entre los brazos de Naruto por la pena, mientras que el rubio sonreía alegremente a las chicas.

Me alegra tanto que ya se haya arreglado todo. –Sakura se acerco con sus amigos.

Espero que la hagas feliz, jovencito. –amenazó la rubia.

Claro que sí. –dijo Naruto muy nervioso por la mirada de loca de Tsunade.

Nuevamente la campana de la puerta sonó, anunciando la llegada de un cliente.

Yo voy. –dijo Tsunade y dejo a los tres chicos solos.

Espero que ahora todo vaya bien y que sean muy felices. –comentó Sakura muy sonriente.

Todo es gracias a que me decidí hablar con la verdad. –Comentó Naruto abrazando a Hinata.- cosa que deberías hacer también tú.

Es verdad, deberías arreglar tu situación, Sakura-chan. –comentó Hinata dejando muy pensativa a la peli rosa.

Y tenían razón, era hora de aclarar todo, de hablar con la verdad; Sakura sonrió de lado, ¿Cuántas veces ha escuchado eso? ¿Cuántas veces no lo ha intentado? Una vez más, no costaba nada, pensó la chica con pesadez.

---

Llego a su nuevo hogar y nuevo trabajo, ya era tarde, el sol ya se había metido y era hora de cenar para dormir. Lo primero que hizo fue irse a cambiar de ropa, algo más cómodo, unos pantalones y una blusa era perfecta, tenía que estar cómoda para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Camino hasta la habitación de Sasuke, dudo un poco, pero al fin se decidió a tocar, bastaron dos golpes a la puerta para que Sasuke la abriera.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sasuke sorprendido al verla ahí tan noche.

Necesito hablar contigo. –dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.

Pasa. –Sasuke abrió más la puerta y dejo que ella entrara a su habitación, ella se quedo cerca de la puerta, mientras que Sasuke se ponía junto a la cama.- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Sakura erguió su cuerpo y suspiro hondo.- mañana voy a ir a ver a Sai. –comentó sin siquiera ver a Sasuke.

¿Y eso qué? –preguntó Sasuke sin mucha importancia, aunque en el fondo sentía una rabia enorme.

Voy a aceptar su amor. –Dijo Sakura sin muchas fuerzas en sus palabras dejando completamente sorprendido al chico.- eso era todo lo que te tenía que decir.

No dejo contestar a Sasuke, mas bien, Sasuke no pudo contestarle nada, no pudo moverse, no pudo detenerla, solo vio como ella salía de su habitación rápidamente.

---

La chica llego a su habitación en shock, no pensó que le fuera a decir eso a Sasuke, pero así lo hizo, ahora solo faltaba algo. Saco su móvil del pantalón y marco un número muy conocido para ella.

Hola. –saludó Sakura ya más tranquila.

¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar contigo! –contestó Sai muy sonriente.

Lo siento, he estado ocupada. –comentó Sakura.

Me alegra que me hayas marcado. –Confesó el pelinegro.- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al notar mucho silencio por parte de la chica.

Mañana, ¿tienes tiempo? –preguntó Sakura muy nerviosa.

Yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti, -contestó Sai.- si quieres ahora mismo, iré a donde quieras, el tiempo que sea necesario.

Hay alto que tengo que decirte. –Confesó Sakura.- nos vemos a las 4 en la biblioteca central.

De acuerdo. –Comentó Sai.- entonces, hasta mañana. –se despidió y colgó el teléfono, pensando en ella, sintiendo algo extraño, una buena corazonada, aunque la voz de ella no le convencía del todo.

Sakura colgó su móvil y se quedo pensativa, mañana comenzaría algo nuevo, algo que quizás le ayude a salir adelante.

Así es mejor para todos. –susurró muy nostálgica y cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

Hola. –saludaron a Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos, miro a la puerta y vio entrando a Shigeru.

Shigeru. –saludó la peli rosa.

Me dijeron que estabas viviendo aquí y trabajando como sirvienta. –comentó la pelinegra sentándose junto a Sakura.

Bueno, yo… -trató de decir Sakura.

Me alegra que tengas un techo, -interrumpió la chica.- me preocupaba que estuvieras en un lugar frio y solo.

Siento no haberte avisado. –comentó Sakura algo apenada.

Qué bueno que estas aquí. –Confesó Shigeru.- tú eres muy buena amiga de Sasuke-kun y así me lo puedes cuidar de que no se le acerquen chicas raras. –comentó muy sonriente.

Si verdad. –dijo ella muy seria.

Pero esta noche no te preocupes, pienso quedarme a dormir con Sasuke. –comentó ella muy sonriente haciendo que Sakura abriera sus ojos como plato.-nos vemos.

Shigeru noto algo raro en Sakura, pero no quiso preguntar, no quería enterarse de la verdad, así que simplemente la ignoro, salió de la habitación con rumbo a la de Sasuke, dejando a una chica destrozada.

---

Sasuke-kun. –gritó Shigeru entrando en la habitación, mientras que el chico estaba tendido en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Sasuke se levanto viendo extrañamente a Shigeru.

Vine a saludarte. –comentó ella muy sonriente.

Shigeru. –Sasuke se puso muy serio.- tú ya conoces mis sentimientos ¿verdad? –preguntó muy serio.

¿Sobre qué quieres que pase la noche contigo? –trató de contestar cómicamente la chica.

Estoy hablando enserio. –dijo Sasuke algo irritado.

Yo también, vas a dejar que me quede aquí, de todas formas pronto nos casaremos. –dijo ella ignorando la irritabilidad de su prometido.

No. –determinó el chico.

Shigeru se puso muy seria, más de lo normal, dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, arrojo su bolso al suelo, su saco y lentamente comenzó a despojarse de toda la ropa, teniendo a un sorprendido Sasuke como espectador.

Dime si no te gusto de esta forma. –rogó Shigeru muy desesperada porque Sasuke la viera, el cual la mirada completamente sorprendido por el acto desesperado que acababa de hacer. Shigeru sonrió, esa técnica no fallaba, no podía fallarle, no ahora cuando por fin puede atrapar a Sasuke.


	17. El cuadrado amoroso está preparado

**Hola de nuevo a todos…. Gracias por sus comentarios, espera y demás, jeje se que tardo mucho pero ya me voy a aplicar…. El final se acerca asi que atentos, gracias por todo, nos vemos en la siguiente….**

Shigeru. –susurró Sasuke con un tono de lastima.

Dime. –dijo ella con un brillo de esperanza.

Te vas a resfriar. –comentó Sasuke con su voz seria.

¿De qué hablas? –aquella sonrisa de la chica desapareció.

Vístete. –ordenó el pelinegro.

¡Mírame! –Exigió la chica.- ¿no sientes nada? –preguntó, rogando que la respuesta fuera sí.

Nada. –contestó Sasuke fríamente. El chico tomo una gabardina que estaba en un sillón y se acerco a Shigeru, a la que cubrió para no verla desnuda.

¿Por qué? –Susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Por qué no te gusto?

Sasuke suspiro.- no podemos seguir así. –dijo tratando se hablar lo más calmado posible.

Pero ¿Por qué? –insistió la chica.

Yo quiero a Haruno. –soltó Sasuke sin miedo.

Ella no contesto nada, ella desde hace tiempo conocía la verdad, siempre trato de hacer como si nada pasara, tratando de que Sasuke la quisiera, pero no daba resultado, aunque no se daría por vencida, no ahora que ha llegado tan lejos.

Ignorando el comentario de Sasuke se acerco a él y lo abrazo, fuertemente, soltando aquella gabardina que lentamente se resbalaba por su espalda; Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero en el fondo comprendía a la chica, luchando por lo que quiere, cosa que él nunca hizo.

Te quiero. –susurró Shigeru entre lagrimas.

---

No te entiendo. –Decía Hinata al otro lado de la línea.- le dijiste a Uchiha-san que saldrías con Hanazawa-san y ahora estas preocupada porque Shigeru-san va a pasar la noche con él. ¿No?

Lo sé, es que realmente no se qué hacer. –contestó Sakura muy angustiada.

Pues piénsalo bien. –Comentó Hinata.- ya no puedes estar jugando con los dos. –comentó Hinata un tanto preocupada por su amiga.

Está bien. –dijo Sakura resignada.

Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

La chica de ojos verdes se quedo muy pensativa, a pesar de lo que le dijo a Sasuke había algo en su pecho que le molestaba, algo que solo calmaría si iba a cerciorarse que los amos de la casa estuvieran bien, pensó con malicia la chica.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Sasuke para poner en marcha su astuto e inocente plan. Sabía que no era lo mejor, ni derecho tenía de hacerlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, por más egoísta que se viera, tenía que saber que hacían ellos dos.

---

Como dice un viejo dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato, y esta vez mato a Sakura, su rostro pálido demostraba temor y arrepentimiento por haber decidido ir a aquella habitación.

Aquella imagen vagaba por su mente, Shigeru abrazando a Sasuke, completamente desnuda. Por mas imágenes que se imaginaba, nunca hubiera pensado que era eso precisamente lo que estaban haciendo, se lamentaba acostada en su cama por haber sentido ese cosquilleo de ir a ver qué pasaba, ahora estaba más segura que lo suyo con Sasuke había terminado.

---

Hasta que apareces. –dijo Gaara con su tono de siempre al rubio que acababa de llegar a la zona especial de los F4.

Sabía que me habías extrañado. –comentó Naruto muy sonriente sentándose junto al pelirrojo.

Entonces tu matrimonio se disolvió. –dijo Gaara mientras preparaba un té.

No del todo. –dijo el rubio muy sonriente.

¿Eh? –Gaara arqueo una ceja.

Mi matrimonio sigue en pie, pero ahora será con Hinata. –comentó el rubio con los ojos muy brillantes.

¿No estás muy pequeño? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

No digo que fuera ahora, ya habrá tiempo. –contestó Naruto, con una amplia sonrisa.

Ya habrá tiempo ¿para qué? –preguntó Sasuke que acababa de llegar.

Sasuke. –Naruto miro a su amigo muy contento.

Bienvenido de nuevo. –dijo Sasuke a su rubio amigo sin mucho ánimo.

¿Ahora qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto al notar el estado de Sasuke.

Ayer trate de romper con Shigeru. –contestó Sasuke sentándose en un sillón.

¿Traté? –remarcó Gaara.

Hable con ella, pero se cierra a escuchar la verdad. –El pelinegro suspiro.- no pude ni siquiera cortar con ella.

¿Y qué hay con Haruno? –preguntó Gaara.

Ayer me dijo que va a aceptar a Sai. –dijo Sasuke haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? –Preguntó ahora Naruto.- recuerda que Sai está muy interesado en Sakura-chan.

Lo sé, -Sasuke se puso de pie.- solo espero que Sai sepa comprender. –dicho esto se fue del lugar.

¿Qué crees que haya querido decir? –preguntó Naruto sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

---

Sai. –gritó Sakura llegando al lugar acordado, ahí ya se encontraba Sai esperándola, como siempre leyendo uno de sus libros.

Sakura. –Contestó Sai al saludo. – vamos.

Y así los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia un gran parque, cerca de la biblioteca, caminaron en silencio, observando el panorama tranquilamente, hasta que decidieron sentarse en una banca.

Y bien ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó Sai.

Bien, yo… -Sakura no sabía cómo decirle, como introducir el tema.

¿Es sobre nosotros? –dedujo el pelinegro.

Si. –Contestó Sakura cabizbaja.- es que… bueno… -titubeó la chica.- quisiera salir contigo. –soltó de golpe.

Sai solo sonrió y dio una palmada a la escondida cabeza de la peli rosa.- no tienes porque hacerlo. –contestó el chico.

¿Eh? –Sakura se sorprendió por dicha respuesta.

Sai se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Sakura para que ella también se pusiera de pie.

Espero que algún día lo hagas porque realmente te nazca, -comenzó a decir Sai acercándose lentamente a la chica.- y no porque las circunstancias te orillen a hacerlo. –Sai tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica.- quiero que realmente me ames. –susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sakura, la cual estaba en estado de shock, no se movió, realmente en ese momento no deseaba un beso ¿o sí? Pero luego pensó en lo que paso en la noche, aquella imagen desagradable, viendo a Shigeru con Sasuke.

Un ataque de rabia invadió a la chica, que sin pensar contesto apresuradamente al beso que le ofreció Sai, cosa que Sai noto e inmediatamente se alejo.

Así que no pienso rendirme tan fácil. –agregó el chico acercándose de nuevo y depositando un inocente beso en la frente de la chica, dejándola completamente seria y sola.

---

Esta niña se está retrasando mucho. –susurró Chiyo bastante molesta por el retraso de su nueva empleada, se notaba impaciente, pero en el fondo preocupada.

Lo siento. –gritó Sakura completamente exhausta por haber corrido. Se le había pasado el día pensando en todos sus problemas amorosos.

Ya era hora, entra de inmediato y comienza tus deberes. –ordenó la anciana con una mirada hostil y enojada, aunque cambio al ver como Sakura corría hacia su habitación para prepararse, cambio a mas aliviada y tranquila, acompañada de una sonrisa.

---

La mejor forma de tranquilizar todos sus pesares siempre había sido el dibujar, cosa que desde niño le inculcaron y que tenía el talento para hacerlo; no paro de dibujar desde que había hablado con Sakura.

Un sonido en la puerta lo distrajo de su tan artística labor.

Adelante. –gritó para no tener que moverse de su lugar, pero al parecer no hicieron caso ya que de nuevo se escucho varios golpes en la puerta.

Sai hizo una mueca de flojera y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió de lo más tranquilo para poner una cara de extrañes. Ahí se encontraba, Sasuke Uchiha, parado en la puerta de Sai con una seriedad, más grande que la de costumbre.

¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Sasuke muy tranquilo.

---

Claro. –contestó Sakura sorprendida al ver a Shigeru ahí parada en su puerta esperando a poder pasar.

Necesitamos hablar. –comentó Shigeru adentrándose a la habitación de su amiga.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Sakura tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

Sasuke y yo estuvimos hablando mucho, -Shigeru se sentó en una silla.- pero, de pronto se puso muy impaciente…

¿Eh? –la peli rosa no comprendía el punto de decirle todo eso.

¿Escuchaste algún ruido extraño? –preguntó Shigeru poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amiga.

No. –dijo Sakura tratando de no recordar lo que vio.

¡Qué bueno! –dijo Shigeru un tanto sonrojada y dándole la espalda a Sakura.- es que… -titubeó un momento.- anoche, Sasuke se lanzo sobre mí, -continuó relatando la chica fingiendo un poco de vergüenza.- al principio me opuse, -comentó ahora mirando de frente a saquea.- pero, recordé que estamos comprometidos y no le vi nada de malo.

Sakura apretaba sus manos para no salir corriendo a golpear a Sasuke, tenía que controlarse, al fin y al cabo fue ella quien lo orillo a hacer eso.

Y bueno, ya te imaginaras que paso después. –Dijo con una sonrisa picarona.- ahora más que nunca Sasuke esta más emocionado con lo del compromiso. –Shigeru lucia con una gran sonrisa.

Me alegro. –susurró Sakura apretando sus labios para no gritar de coraje.

Bueno, no te molesto mas, nos vemos luego. –y así Shigeru salió de la habitación muy sonriente, dejando a una Sakura destrozada.

Pero aquella sonrisa no duro mucho, al abandonar la habitación de Sakura su rostro cambio, ahora lucia triste y angustiada, no le gustaba mentir, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba asegurar que Sasuke se quedaría con ella.

---

¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Sai mientras recogía su material de dibujo.

Me entere de que te viste con Haruno. –contestó Sasuke.

Si. –Respondió Sai sin mucha importancia.- entonces supongo que sabes por qué nos vimos. –agregó Sai tranquilamente.

Hmp. –respondió Sasuke no muy contento.

Sai sonrió al ver la expresión de su amigo.

No paso nada. –Comentó muy sonriente.- ella me dijo que quería salir conmigo y yo me negué. –Explicó Sai.- pero no porque la haya rechazado me daré por vencido. –Agregó Sai al ver que la expresión de Sasuke se había suavizado.- porque creo la única persona que puede hacerla feliz, no eres tú, -miro fijamente a Sasuke borrando su sonrisa.- soy yo. –dijo retando a su amigo con la mira.

Sasuke inmediatamente ante ese comentario reacciono, se acerco rudamente hacia Sai, apretó fuertemente sus puños; Sai miro dicho acto, ya estaba preparado para recibir un golpe por parte de Sasuke, pero no para recibir lo que realmente estaba a punto de hacer el Uchiha menor.

Sasuke respiro hondo, trato de tranquilizarse y tomar mucho valor para lo que realmente iba a hacer.

Sai, -dijo Sasuke en tono muy tranquilo.- ¡por favor deja a Haruno! –y lo que nunca pensó Sai, ver a Sasuke rogando y arrodillado enfrente de él, suplicando por algo.

Ya que mas daba, pensó Sasuke, tenía que recuperar a Sakura, no podía perderla, no quería perderla y la única forma que encontró era rogándole a Sai que la dejara, cosa que no fue sencilla para el gran heredero del imperio Uchiha, nunca se había humillado así por algo o por alguien, no era fácil, no era algo que hiciera a menudo, pero para él bien valía la pena.

Sé que la he hecho sufrir mucho. –explicó Sasuke aun hincado.- sé que he intentado parecer duro delante de ella, se que te dije que me daba igual lo que le pasara y sé que te dije que podías hacer con ella lo que quisieras, pero –Sasuke levanto su mirada para encontrarse con un Sai sorprendido, que se sorprendió aun mas al ver la cara suplicante de Sasuke.

Al final, -Sasuke suspiro.- no pude alejarme de ella. –Agregó con leve temblor en sus labios.- no pude olvidarme de ella y se… -dudo un momento.- se que ella todavía me ama.

Sasuke nuevamente miro a Sai, el cual ya tenía un rostro sin emoción, ese rostro común de él.

Por favor. –terminó de decir Sasuke, sonando tan desesperado, tan humillado y tan impotente de tener que depender de otras personas para poder estar con la mujer que ama.

---

¿En serio? –Naruto y Gaara no crearían lo que Sai les acababa de comentar.

En serio. –confirmó el pelinegro.

Nunca había visto a Sasuke disculparse ante nadie. –comentó Gaara muy sorprendido, cosa rara en él.

Y mucho menos arrodillarse. –agregó Naruto igual o más sorprendido.

Si, nada que ver con el orgulloso y egocéntrico Uchiha. –dijo Sai muy tranquilo.

Antes solo usaba la violencia para conseguir lo que quería. –recordó el pelirrojo.

Al parecer las personas cambian. –Comentó Naruto.- ¿y qué piensas hacer, Sai? –preguntó Naruto algo preocupado por su amigo.

Creo, -dijo poniéndose de pie.- que las cosas nunca me salen bien con la chica que me enamoro.

¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Gaara.

Que espero que Sasuke y Sakura por fin sean felices. –dicho esto salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa y mucha tranquilidad.

---

Dirigiéndose a su cita, algo confusa, pero decidida, caminaba Sakura. Después de haber leído aquel mensaje en donde Sai la citaba en un parque, para decirle algo importante, no espero más y se dirigió a aquel lugar después de haber acabado las clases.

Miro a lo lejos donde se encontraba Sai, suspiro lentamente y comenzó a acercarse.

Haruno. –escuchó que la llamaban y se detuvo completamente, conocía esa voz.

Uchiha. –Susurró ella al ver que Sasuke se acercaba a ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mas para ella que para él, miro hacia donde estaba Sai y solo vio como el chico caminaba alejándose de ahí, se detuvo un momento al sentir las miradas de Sasuke y Sakura.

Sai. –susurró Sakura al ver como Sai le sonreía tranquilamente, como aprobando que ella estuviera con Sasuke. Sasuke, reacciono la chica al saber que estaba junto a Sasuke, que pretendía después de todo lo que vi aquella noche, no pensaba caer en su juego.

Ella comenzó a caminar dejando a Sasuke atrás.

¡Oye, espera! –Gritó Sasuke caminado tras ella.- ¿Por qué te vas así molesta? –preguntó Sasuke alcanzando a la chica.

No estoy enfadada. –mintió Sakura para librarse de Sasuke.

¡Si lo estas! –insistió Sasuke.

¡Te he dicho que no! –gritó Sakura.

Sai se detuvo y giro de nuevo, ver aquella escena de Sasuke y Sakura peleando, como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, eso hizo que sonriera aun más.

---

Tanto embrollo por una mujer. –dijo Gaara a Naruto.

Es que, Sakura-chan es especial para ellos. –comentó Naruto.

Valla, hasta que dices algo inteligente. –Se burlo Gaara.- al parecer Hinata si te cambio.

Para que veas que el amor no le hace daño a nadie, al contrario. –agregó Naruto.

Yo todavía estoy demasiado joven para esas cosas. –comentó Gaara con un tono burlón.

---

Otra vez tarde. –Chiyo estaba en la sala principal esperando a Sakura.

Lo siento. –se disculpo la chica.

Fue culpa mía. –agregó Sasuke.

Como sea, corre y vete a cambiar para que comiences con tus labores y usted joven amo, -refiriéndose a Sasuke.- valla a su habitación.

No soy un niño para que me… -reclamó Sasuke.

Ahora. –gritó Chiyo ignorando el comentario. A Sasuke no le quedo otra más que irse.

Y tú, -dijo ahora hablando con Sakura.- apresúrate porque no tarda en llegar el señor amo.

Eso dejo asustada a Sakura, el padre de Sasuke había llegado, era obvio que su estancia allí estaba contada.

¡Chiyo! –gritó precisamente Fugaku seguido de todos sus guardaespaldas y su asistente, buscando a la mencionada.

Escóndete. –ordenó la anciana a la chica, la cual sin pensarlo se metió a un pequeño armario que se encontraba ahí.

Bienvenido a casa, señor. –saludó Chiyo a su jefe.

¿Alguna novedad mientras estuve fuera? –cuestionó el hombre muy sonriente.

No ninguna. –mintió la anciana.

Me estas ocultando algo. –Inquirió el hombre al notar el rostro de Chiyo.- imagino que no tendrá nada que ver con Haruno Sakura y sus visitas a esta casa ¿verdad? –dedujo el señor Uchiha.

Ah, sí se refiere a ella, lo hace muy seguido. –contestó Chiyo con la verdad y de lo más tranquila, mientras que Sakura se tapaba la boca para no hacer ningún ruido.

Te pedí que cuidaras de Sasuke. –gritó el Uchiha mayor muy irritado.

Y es lo que hago señor, cuidarlo. –contestó la señora.

Sí, pero no te pedí que vinieras a cumplir el capricho de Sasuke y dejar que viera a esa niña malcriada. –aclaró más molesto.

Es solo amor joven. –contestó ella más tranquila.

¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? –gritó el hombre imponiéndose.

No ¿sabes tú con quien estás hablando? –Contraataco la anciana.- yo he estado aquí por 60 años, cuando su padre murió me dijo que me quedaba a cargo de todos los sucesos de esta casa y eso es lo que hago. –contestó Chiyo imponiéndose más que Fugaku.

Hmp. –solo le quedo contestar eso y salir de esa habitación seguido por sus guarda espaldas y por una sonriente Shizune.

Ya puedes salir. –dijo Chiyo dirigiéndose a Sakura.

Muchas gracias, senpai. –Contestó Sakura mientras salía de su escondite.- nunca pensé que me fuera a defender así.

Sé que eres alguien importante para el joven amo. –Comentó Chiyo invitando a Sakura a sentarse.- el amo siempre fue muy violento y orgulloso.

Sakura sonrió al recordar que ella pensaba igual.

Pero tú lo ayudaste a ser diferente. –agregó la anciana.

Puede ser, aunque al principio lo detestaba. –dijo Sakura recordando cuando le dio aquel golpe.

A eso me refiero. –Agregó Chiyo muy animada.- es por eso que no voy a dejar que te vayas de esta casa.

¿Eh? –Sakura se quedo algo nerviosa.

Te protegeré con mi vida si es preciso. –agregó Chiyo para darle una palmada a la chica.

---

Vaya, Chiyo-ba-sama siempre imponiéndose. –comentó Sasuke al haber escuchado el relato ocurrido con su padre.

Pero, no se confié. –agregó Shizune quien fue la que le platico lo ocurrido.

¿Y qué paso con lo de que Haruno, está aquí? –preguntó Sasuke muy curioso.

¿Haruno Sakura está aquí? –Shizune nunca pensó que la chica estuviera en esa casa, al parecer las cosas se complicarían más.

¿Qué haces aquí, Shizune? –preguntó Fugaku entrando a la habitación de Sasuke.

Venía a decirle al señor el lugar y la hora de la reunión con la familia Okawahara. –mintió la asistente.

Espero que estés consciente de que ahora es la formalización del compromiso y de la fecha de la boda. –Comento Fugaku a su hijo.- espero que pienses bien, recuerda que en tus manos está el futuro de la empresa.

Hmp. –Sasuke se molesto, no tenia que recordárselo, todos los días el lo recordaba.

¿O quieres que vuelva a ocurrir aquella penosa tragedia? –preguntó Fugaku sabiendo que con eso lo terminaría de convencer.

Sasuke no contesto, solo hizo una mueca de que comprendía todo, de forma molesta, pero eso no le importo al viejo Uchiha.

Bien. –se despidió y salió de ahí.

Shizune se quedo viendo un tiempo a Sasuke, suspiro e hizo una reverencia para salir de ahí.

¿Crees que estará Ken decepcionado de mí si voy tras Haruno? –preguntó Sasuke a la asistente de su padre.

Estoy segura de que no. –contestó Shizune con algo de tristeza y salió de ahí.

---

La hora se llego, la reunión entre la familia Okawahara y Uchiha estaba a punto de comenzar, Sasuke ya iba decidido a terminar de una buena vez con todo esto, no tenia caso seguir dañando a todos, aunque eso significara la quiebra de su propia empresa.

Sasuke-kun. –gritó Shigeru.

Hmp. –Sasuke detuvo su camino.

Pensé que no ibas a venir. –comentó Shigeru muy sonriente.

He venido a acabar con todo esto. –dijo Sasuke borrando la sonrisa de la chica.

Crees que las cosas pasaran de tal manera podrás evitar el matrimonio. –Comentó Shigeru.- pero no te preocupes, -dijo en un tono de sarcasmo.- tengo un as bajo la manga. –sonrió y se encamino al salón donde estaban sus padres.

---

Sasuke llego a aquel salón, dentro había una gran mesa, donde ya estaba su padre y la familia Okawahara.

Siento haber llegado tarde. –comentó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en su respectivo asiento.

Bien, entonces hagamos un brindis. –sugirió el señor Okawahara.

De acuerdo. –comentó Fugaku. Los meseros se acercaron para servir champagne en todas las copas y de esta forma brindar.

Sasuke estaba decidido, tenía que hablar antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos, era ahora o nunca; dio un largo suspiro y se disponía a hablar cuando…

Antes de comenzar, -dijo Shigeru antes que hablara Sasuke.- siento que pase esto tan repentinamente, pero…

¿Qué pasa, Shigeru? –exigió saber su padre.

Quiero cancelar este compromiso de matrimonio. –soltó con una ligera sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Sasuke.

¿Qué? –dijo Fugaku con la copa en la mano.

He intentado querer a Sasuke, acercarme a él, pero no pude y no quiero seguir con esto. –contestó ella de lo más tranquila.

¿Estás hablando enserio? –preguntó su padre.

Sé que es algo repentino, pero no quiero vivir una vida así. –Dijo Shigeru poniéndose de pie.- siento mucho que pase todo esto, es por eso papá que quiero pedirte que aun así hagas la alianza. –Pidió la chica.- con permiso. –y así Shigeru salió de aquel salón dejando a todos estupefactos.

Siento mucho lo que pasó. –dijo el señor Okawahara haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera de pie y siguiera a Shigeru.

---

¡Espera! –gritó el pelinegro a la chica.

¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –se burlo la chica.

Es que… -Sasuke ni sabía que decirle, aun seguía anonadado por el suceso.

Ese fue mi as bajo la manga. –Explicó ella.- ¿Qué tal estuvo? –Preguntó muy sonriente.- es mi disculpa por meterme entre Sakura y tú, jugué demasiado a la mala y me hizo patética.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, seguía sorprendido, nunca pensó que Shigeru fuera a hacer semejante barbaridad.

Aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, -agrego Shigeru.- gracias por salir conmigo. –sonrió como nunca.- una última cosa, cuida mucho a Sakura-chan. –y dándole un suave golpe en la mejilla a Sasuke se marcho.

Esta vez caminaba con una gran sonrisa, con un gran alivio en el alma, pero por más que quiso contenerse no pudo y las lagrimas irremediablemente salieron a flote; alejándose cada vez más de Sasuke, Shigeru recordaba todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses, a pesar de que no se quedo con Sasuke, bien valieron la pena.

Y aun así, no pudo evitar soltar completamente el llanto, un llanto desconsolado, que le quemaba su interior, pero que al final, cuando todo terminara, comenzaría de nuevo y sería realmente feliz.

---

Un mensaje de voz nuevo tenía la peli rosa en su móvil, no había prestado atención al celular por estar trabajando, pero con su descanso ahora podría hacerlo.

_Sakura-chan, soy yo, Shigeru, quería avisarte que mi compromiso con Sasuke ha terminado, ya no tengo nada con él así que, relájate. Todo este tiempo hizo como si no notara tus sentimientos, fue un poco ruin de mi parte, así que quiero pedirte una disculpa, la verdad es que no paso nada entre Sasuke y yo aquella noche, mentí porque estaba celosa, lo siento mucho. Si puedes perdonarme, espero que sigamos siendo amigas la próxima vez que nos veamos, me voy a Suna con mis padres, hasta entonces._

Sakura se quedo sorprendida, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo en persona? Bueno, ahora no importaba, solo quería despedirse de ella, quería verla por última vez, por instinto llamo a Sasuke y le conto lo del mensaje y que ella regresaba a Suna; ambos decidieron irse al aeropuerto a alcanzarla, a despedirse y a darle las gracias.

---

Es hora de irnos. –dijo el padre de Shigeru ya que su avión estaba a punto de despegar y tenían que abordarlo.

Tomaron fila e hicieron la revisión de rutina, Shigeru miro por última vez las afueras de Konoha, realmente que las extrañaría.

Shigeru-san. –escuchó que la llamaban, miro a unos cuantos metros y vio a Sakura ahí parada completamente exhausta.

Yo… -trató de decir Sakura, pero no sabía que decir.

Gracias por venir. –Dijo Shigeru comprendiendo todo.- se muy feliz. –gritó y agito su mano para despedirse y así poder encaminarse al avión.

Shigeru. –volvió a gritar Sakura.

La pelinegra se detuvo al escuchar su nombre de esa forma, en el fondo le dio mucha alegría, así que voltio para que ver qué pasaba.

Estaría bien que vinieras a mi casa otra vez. –dijo Sakura con sus ojos humedecidos.

Shigeru solo sonrió y asintió la cabeza, nuevamente volvió a agitar su brazo para despedirse, Sakura también lo agito y sonrió despidiendo a una gran amiga.

Haruno. –Llamó Sasuke a la chica.- ¿y Shigeru?

Se acaba de ir. –dijo Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas.

Ya veo. –dijo Sasuke con un suspiro pesado.

Ella es una gran chica. –agregó Sakura.

No hables mientras lloras. –Regañó Sasuke a la chica.- tú no eres así. –Sasuke se acerco y limpio una pequeña lagrima que se la había escapado.

Yo… -trató de decir Sakura, pero no pudo, fue impedida por los labios de Sasuke que chocaron contra los suyos en un beso desesperado y tranquilo a la vez, que ambos necesitaban desde hace tanto tiempo para poder calmar su alma y su sed.

Aunque el beso tuvo que terminar debido a la falta de aire.

Ya nada nos podrá separar. –susurró Sasuke y volvió a dar otro beso lento y caso a la chica.

El pelinegro extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, para salir de ahí tomados de la mano, como uno solo, para gritarle al mundo que nada ni nadie los podrá separar.

Sakura acepto sin pensarlo, apretando fuertemente la mano de su amado Sasuke, comenzado a caminar, pero poco duro aquel gusto, inmediatamente Sakura soltó la mano de Sasuke, completamente asustada y mirando al frente; Sasuke se sorprendió y miro al mismo lugar sorprendiéndose igual que Sakura.

Ahí se encontraba, con su mueca de odio, Fugaku Uchiha rodeado de sus guardaespaldas, presencio aquella escena, tal parece que la guerra aun no acaba.


	18. Doloroso adiós bajo la lluvia

**Bien, actualizo rápido jeje, ya que pronto termina y quiero que no esperen mucho, gracias por todo, nos vemos en la siguente =)**

Sasuke. –dijo Fugaku completamente tranquilo.

¿Viniste a despedirte de ellos? –preguntó Sasuke algo sarcástico.

Mañana, -suspiró para tranquilizarse.- mañana te espero en mi oficina para hablar. –ordenó el señor Uchiha y sin más salió de ahí acompañado de su asistente y guardaespaldas.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron tranquilos al ver que la amenaza se fue, pero solo por el momento.

---

¿En que están pensando? –preguntó Gaara con voz de fastidio.

Los F4 se encontraban en su zona privada, donde siempre platicaban, donde ahora discutían sobre el futuro de Sakura y Sasuke.

Al menos por el gran sacrificio de Shigeru, ¿no pudieron ser un poquito más discretos? –preguntó Naruto un poco angustiado.

¡El punto es que ya se enteraron! –dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

---

Entonces ya los descubrió. –comentó Chiyo al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Si. –respondió Sakura algo apenada.

¿Piensas echarte para atrás? –preguntó la anciana.

Estoy asustada, pero no pienso rendirme. –comentó Sakura un poco más animada.

Bien, no esperaba menos de ti. –dijo Chiyo con una gran sonrisa.

Pero no creo que pueda quedarme más aquí. –agregó la chica de ojos jades.

No te preocupes, el señor hablo y dijo que no volvería hasta mañana, así que tienes al menos un día mas. –explicó la señora animando mas a Sakura.

Gracias. –susurró la joven sonriendo con mucha ternura.

---

¿Y qué pasa con Haruno? –preguntó Gaara.

No he arreglado aun eso. –contestó Sasuke.

Tu padre ya asumió que están saliendo, ¿no? –cuestionó Naruto.

Así es. –dijo Sasuke en un suspiro, pero sonriendo de lado al recordar que ya las cosas estaban bien con ella, a pesar de tu padre, ellos dos por fin estaban juntos.

Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con tu padre, no sabemos hasta qué nivel de maldad pueda llegar. –comentó Gaara preocupando a los demás.

Pero, es un obstáculo que tarde o temprano tenían que enfrentar. –comentó Sai por primera vez.

Todos miraron al chico pálido, en especial Sasuke, y Sai solo le sonrió con mucha seguridad, comunicándole que él podría, después de todo lo pasado podría con su padre.

---

Sasuke entro a la oficina de su padre, como se lo había ordenado fue para ver que quería, miro a su padre sentado en su gran silla de ejecutivo mientras limpiaba sus lentes tranquilamente.

Shigeru-san se fue por el bien de ti y de Haruno Sakura ¿verdad? –comentó Fugaku sin siquiera mirar a su hijo.- de seguro la forzaste a hacer eso. –agregó un tanto irónico.

Yo no hice nada. – contestó Sasuke.

¿Vas enserio con ella? –preguntó Fugaku poniendo ahora su atención en su hijo.

Si, no hay otra mujer con la que quiera estar que no sea Haruno. –explicó Sasuke algo avergonzado por semejante confesión a su padre.

No puedo creer que esas palabras estén saliendo del futuro presidente de esta compañía. –dijo Fugaku con algo de repulsión.

El lazo con la empresa Okawahara sigue en pie, ¿no es eso lo que te importa? –Preguntó Sasuke algo enojado.- si realmente te interesa deja de meterte en mi vida amorosa.

El señor Uchiha comenzó a bufar, odiaba que Sasuke le hablara de esa forma, sentía que había perdido el control total de su hijo, tomo fuertemente los lentes.

Si dirigiré la empresa, pero junto a Haruno y sabes… -Sasuke comenzó a apretar los puños, pero se relajo y comenzó a salir de ahí.- procurare ser feliz. –dijo muy serio para salir completamente de la oficina, haciendo que su padre rompiera por completo sus delgadas gafas.

Shizune entro al momento en el que Sasuke salió, se acerco lentamente al escritorio de su jefe.

Al parecer ha madurado en estos últimos años. –comentó la chica para tranquilizar un poco el enfado de su jefe.

Dicen que hay perros que muerden la mano de su amo. –Comentó Fugaku ignorando el comentario anterior.- nunca pensé que esto me fuera a pasar a mí. –dijo mirando fijamente a su asistente, la cual trago gordo de los nervios.

---

¡Oye! –gritó Sasuke para llamar la atención de cierta chica peli rosa que se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque.

Hola. –Saludó Sakura quien había estado esperando a Sasuke.- ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó muy impaciente.

No sé. –contestó Sasuke muy tranquilo.

¿Cómo que no sabes? –Reclamó la chica.- ¿y no estás preocupado de que te vea conmigo?

Quizás ahora mismo nos estén vigilando. –Respondió Sasuke.- pero ahora que nos pueden ver así, -se acerco lentamente a Sakura para abrazarla.- seria molesto que lo tuviéramos que hacer en secreto ¿no crees? –explicó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la chica, haciendo que perdiera todo el control y solo asintiera con la cabeza.

A veces me pregunto si no le estaremos haciendo daño a alguien con lo que hacemos. –dijo ella algo preocupada y rodeando sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

A pesar de todo ese viejo brujo es mi padre, tarde o temprano lo tendrá que entender, aunque tardara un poco. –puso su frente junto a la de Sakura.

Supongo. –Susurró ella.- ¿y a donde vamos? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

No importa, solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. –dijo con una sonrisa de lado haciendo que Sakura nuevamente sintiera que sus piernas se debilitaban.

Y era verdad, lo único que necesitaban era estar juntos, nada mas juntos, Sasuke lentamente bajo su rostro hacia ella y rozo sus labios con aquellos que tanto le gustaban, haciendo que el beso fuera suave y lento, recorriendo cada rincón de su cavidad, recordando lo dulce que sabían esos besos, pero tuvieron que detener por falta de aire.

Yo lo único que quiero es estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. –contestó la chica acercándose a él. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir.- Vamos por un helado. –dijo Sakura muy sonriente jalando a Sasuke hacia un puesto de helados que se encontraba ahí mismo en el parque.

---

Disculpe, podría darnos un helado de… -Sakura observaba una lista con todos los sabores que tenían.- ¿de qué vas a pedir tu? –preguntó Sakura a Sasuke.

No me gusta el dulce. –contestó muy serio.

Vamos, puedes comprar uno de limón agrio, como tú. –dijo muy divertida la chica haciendo un puchero de enojo, tratando de imitar a Sasuke.

De acuerdo. –accedió el chico, aunque no le gustaba ningún sabor, no podía negársele a ella, no después de todo lo que pasaron, y si estar con ella para disfrutar un momento tenía que hacer el sacrificio de comer un helado, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Bien, me da uno de limón y uno de cereza. –dijo Sakura a la chica que atendía.

Muy bien, son 15,000 yenes. –dijo la empleada del lugar.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron por un momento, Sasuke busco en su pantalón y saco su cartera, vio que solo traía tarjetas y saco una, al fin de cuentas el lugar parecía de esos que si aceptaban, se la entrego a la chica y esta la tomo pasándola por la maquina.

Disculpe señor, no paso. –comentó la chica.

¿Cómo que no paso? –dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

Lo siento. –dijo la empleada.

Sakura vio como Sasuke se iba enojando y quería contestarle a la mujer, pero tenía que detenerlo antes de que hiciera de sus espectáculos de golpear a la gente.

Yo pago, no te preocupes. –dijo Sakura sacando inmediatamente su cartera de su bolso y pagando la cantidad indicada.

---

¿Qué creen que puede hacer el padre de Sasuke? –cuestionó Gaara.

No lo sé, pero se deben cuidar. –contestó Naruto.

Solo espero que Sasuke se dé cuenta antes de que su padre haga cualquier cosa. –agregó Sai, los tres solo se miraron entre sí, muy preocupados.

---

¿Pero cómo? –Decía Fugaku muy alterado al teléfono.- ¿no podría reconsiderarlo? –Sugirió más preocupado.- ¡Okawahara-san! –gritó al escuchar aquel tono intermitente de la llamada perdida.

Fugaku se dejo caer en su silla, no podía creer, la empresa Okawahara cancelo su fusión, dejando a la deriva al imperio Uchiha, la mano del hombre comenzó a temblar y sentía que el alentó se le iba, todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido por un tubo.

---

Ya cambia esa cara. –dijo Sakura viendo como Sasuke no quitaba su mueca de enojo.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba en el centro del parque, ambos con sus respectivos helados.

No puedo creer que tú hayas pagado. –reprochó le pelinegro.

No es para tanto, no comprendo cómo los ricos no acostumbran a traer efectivo. –comentó Sakura muy sonriente.

Hmp. –contestó Sasuke.

Ya olvídalo. –dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke por el cuello y acercándose más a él.- si quieres prueba mi helado. –dijo acercándole su helado a Sasuke como si fuera un bebe y manchándole la nariz.

¡Oye! –Sasuke agarro su helado e imito la acción, también manchó la nariz de la chica, pero también la mejilla y un poco del cuello.

Yo no te manche tanto. –reclamó Sakura mientras buscaba papel en su bolso.

Espera. –dijo Sasuke jalando a Sakura y acercándose a ella.

Lentamente acerco su rostro al cuello de la chica, lamiendo lentamente donde la había manchado con su nieve, lamia cada lugar donde pudiera estar el helado, aunque también revisaba otros lugares asegurándose de que no hubiera nada.

Eso estremecía a la chica, la cual solo disfrutaba la limpieza que le proporcionaba el chico, sentía su piel estremecerse, no sabía si por lo frio del helado o por los besos cálidos de Sasuke, que gran contraste, pensó Sakura, pero que divina combinación.

Sasuke se deleitaba rozando aquella piel, el helado era lo de menos, pero de ahora en adelante, limón seria su sabor favorito; subió a la mejilla de la chica dejando un camino, marcando que él estuvo ahí, dejando sutiles, pero efectivos besos, haciendo que la chica soltara leves gemidos.

Por fin llego a su mayor objetivo, aquellos labios rosados que adoraba besar, que le encantaba probar, rozaba lentamente sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que la necesidad fuera más grande, pero Sakura no quería esperar, no podía y se acerco para así ella sellar ese beso, haciendo que sus labios se fundieran y que olvidaran todo.

Aunque el beso duro mucho, no pudieron seguir por la falta de aire en ambos, se alejaron poco y comenzaron a recuperar la respiración; ahora si Sakura saco un papel y limpio los restos de nieve que quedaban, Sasuke sonrió de lado al notar un leve sonrojo en la chica, miro hacia un lado para poder reírse más libremente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a varios metros de ahí a Shizune.

---

El señor me despidió. –dijo Shizune a Sasuke.

Ambos se encontraban a cuatro bancas de Sakura, Shizune había pedido hablar a solas con Sasuke, así que se alejaron un poco.

Pero no se preocupe. –Agregó la joven.- no actuare inconscientemente como hizo el señor Ken.

Shizune. –dijo Sasuke muy preocupado.

El presidente está intentando, desesperadamente, salvar la empresa. –explicó la mujer.

Shizune, ¿ahora qué hago? –dijo Sasuke un tanto angustiado.

Tenga fe. –Dijo ella muy sonriente.- si usted puede recuperar la empresa, será más fuerte que nunca.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se quedaron viendo por un momento.

Buena suerte. –dijo Shizune para despedirse de su exjefe.- yo creo en usted. –sonrió y se alejo de Sasuke.

¿Qué paso? –preguntó Sakura acercándose a Sasuke viendo como aquella mujer se alejaba.

Despidieron a Shizune. –comentó Sasuke.

¿De verdad? –preguntó algo sorprendida.

Así es. –contestó Sasuke viendo como aquella chica cruzaba la esquina para desaparecer por completo.

Sabes, Shizune me conto lo que te pasó en Suna. –comentó Sakura llamando la atención del chico.- y me pidió que te perdonara. –Comentó muy seria.- ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo.

Si, también conmigo. –Agregó Sasuke.- ella fue quien me aviso cuando te hospitalizaron. –comentó Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura.

Shizune-san esta así por nuestra culpa. –comentó Sakura un poco triste.

---

¿Crees que tu padre pueda llegar tan lejos? –dijo Naruto algo inocente.

De eso y mucho más. –comentó Gaara recibiendo una afirmación de Sasuke y Sai.

El menor de los Uchiha se quedo pensando, recordó la tarde que paso con Sakura y el momento en el que sus tarjetas de crédito no pasaron, ahora comprendía bien que había sido culpa de su padre.

Sasuke, -dijo Sai.- si necesitas ayuda, solo dinos. –comentó muy sonriente.

Claro, teme. –Agregó Naruto.- sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Hmp. –contestó Sasuke, aunque una frase sin sentido para los F4 era un gran gracias departe del líder.

¿Y qué paso con Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto.

Esta noche se quedara en casa de Hinata. –comentó Sasuke.

---

Muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme esta noche. –dijo Sakura muy sonriente y algo apenada a los padres de Hinata.

No te preocupes. –Dijo Hiashi, el padre de Hinata.- eres amiga de Hinata y no hay ningún problema.

Lo importante es que te sientas cómoda. –agregó Hanabi.

Gracias. –volvió a decir la peli rosa.

---

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sasuke al ver que en su habitación se encontraba su padre.

Estoy aquí para darte una última oportunidad. –dijo seriamente el señor Uchiha.

Al carajo con tu proposición. –Dijo Sasuke muy enojado.- primero corres a Shizune, me cortas mis tarjetas y ahora vienes a darme una última oportunidad. –dijo completamente exasperado.

¿Esta es tu respuesta? –dijo el señor muy tranquilo.

Deja de decir tonterías y ve al grano. –exigió el chico.

Hoy la compañía Okawahara anuló completamente su unión con nosotros. –explicó Fugaku tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba que estallaba.

¿Qué? –Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

---

Vamos Sakura, ánimo. –dijo Tsunade tratando de animar a su empleada.

Tienes que estar bien para todo lo que venga. –agregó Hinata.

Gracias. –dijo Sakura animándose un poco.

Hola. –saludaron en la entrada de la tienda, todas giraron para ver de quien se trataba.

Naruto-kun. –saludó Hinata, mientras que el rubio se acercaba a ella para darle un suave beso de saludo.

Hola. –saludó Sakura a los dos chicos.

Haruno, las cosas se están poniendo muy mal. –dijo Gaara con una voz muy seria.

---

¿Uchiha repudiado? –dijo Sakura sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron a una cafetería cercana para poder hablar tranquilamente, Naruto abrazaba a Hinata mientras conversaban, mientras que Sakura y Gaara estaban sentados juntos enfrente de la pareja.

El hombre que en teoría seria el próximo líder de la corporación. –Dijo Gaara.- es obvio que sería apartado después de todo lo que pasó.

Si ella lleva aun mas lejos las cosas se complicaran. –agregó Naruto.

¿Y donde esta Uchiha-san? –preguntó Hinata al ver que Sakura no podía hablar.

Esta con Sai. –dijo Gaara.

---

No debería pedirte que hicieras nada por mí. –dijo Sasuke con un tono de molestia fingida.

Ambos morenos se encontraban en la gran habitación de Sai, en donde solo se encontraba una cama y muchas pinturas, contando también sus utensilios para dibujar.

Ya no te fijes en eso. –comentó Sai mientras se acostaba completamente en su cama. Sasuke hizo una mueca y se recargo en una ventana, para ver mejor el cielo, tratar de tranquilizarse un momento.

---

Ahora con la separación del grupo Okawahara, la empresa Uchiha está pasando por una gran crisis. –dijo Naruto muy serio, pero no dejaba de abrazar a Hinata.

Y por consecuencia, el país del fuego también pasara por una gran crisis económica. –agregó Gaara.

Sakura escuchaba todo eso, sentía que en parte ella tenía la culpa, sentía un gran hueco en su pecho, por inercia, tal vez, se puso de pie haciendo que todos la vieran.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hinata.

Quiero pensar sobre esto un momento sola. –dijo un poco seria y se fue del lugar dejando a todos muy preocupados.

---

¿No creen que se pasaron al contarle todo esto a Sakura-chan? –dijo Hinata muy angustiada.

Ya los tres chicos se habían retirado de la cafetería.

Tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar. –Dijo Gaara.- y tenemos que estar listos para lo que venga, porque estoy también nos afectara a nosotros.

¿Qué creen que haga Uchiha-san? –volvió a cuestionar la chica.

No lo sé, pero se le tiene que ocurrir algo. –Contestó Gaara.- bien, los dejo. –se despidió dejando a la parejita sola.

Todo va a estar bien. –dijo Naruto, el cual abrazaba fuertemente a Hinata mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

---

Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, sabía que todo lo que pasaba era su culpa, por no tomar bien el control de las cosas, por no proteger a su empresa, ahora todos sufrirían por culpa de él, pensaba una y mil veces si acaso el sacrificio valía la pena… pero lo pensaba una y mil veces más y sabia que si, valía mucho la pena con tal de estar con ella.

---

No puedes dormir. –dijo Hinata sentándose junto a Sakura en una pequeña cama que le prestaron los Hyuga.

Lo siento, ¿te desperté? –dijo Sakura para distraerse un rato.

No. –contestó Hinata.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero afuera escucharon un ruido así que decidieron ir a investigar.

No puede ser. –Decía el padre de Hinata mientras hablaba por teléfono.- esa asociación de los Uchiha era la que nos ayudaba. –Comentó muy angustiado.- si, lo sé, vamos a tener que endeudarnos aun más. –seguía diciendo el señor.

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar esa conversación, ahí estaba claro el ejemplo de lo que había provocado el estar con Sasuke, miles de familias sin empleo y en crisis, primero sus padres, luego Tsunade y sus bajas ventas y ahora los padres de Hinata.

Tranquila Sakura. –Dijo Hinata al notar el estado de su amiga.- no dejes que te afecte. –y la jalo para su habitación para tratar de dormir.

Pero Sakura estaba consciente de algo, no permitiría que esto siguiera pasando, no si tenía que sacrificar el bien estar de sus seres queridos.

---

Amaneció un nuevo día, la chica de ojos jades no espero y de inmediato se alisto para salir a la calle, teniendo en mente un solo lugar. La empresa Uchiha.

Llego a ese gran edificio, suspiro algo nerviosa, siempre aquel hombre le había causado un miedo y nerviosismo, miro a sus alrededores y vio un puesto de periódicos, donde la primera plana hablaba sobre la seguramente bancarrota de los Uchiha y sus consecuencias; nuevamente Sakura se estremeció, era hora de arreglar todo.

---

Con permiso. –dijo Sakura entrando a esa enorme oficina.

Fugaku se encontraba viendo un gran ventanal, miraba toda la ciudad, o al menos la que alcanzaba a ver.

¿Qué quieres? –preguntó fríamente, sin siquiera mirar a Sakura.

Si me retiro, -Sakura suspiro.- ¿todo volverá a la normalidad? –cuestionó Sakura haciendo que Fugaku girara rápidamente para verla a la cara.

¿Qué dices? –dijo Fugaku con una ceja arqueada.

Yo, prometo alejarme de la familia Uchiha, si usted acepta nuevamente a Sasuke y también salva a todas las empresas que dependen de la compañía Uchiha. –dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta.

Vaya, por fin comprendes lo que trate de explicarle a ambos desde hace mucho. –dijo Fugaku sentándose en su silla.

Por favor. –suplicó Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

Espero nunca volver a verte cerca de mi familia. –dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa triunfal.

Sakura comprendió bien, aceptaba aquel trato, era lo mejor para todos, para su familia, para todo el país del fuego, para Sasuke, para poder estar con su familia y tener el lugar que se merece. Con sus ojos inundados Sakura salió de aquella oficina comprendiendo que todo terminaba ahí.

---

El cielo lucia tan triste, llenándose de nubes grises que amenazaban con soltar una gran tormenta, Sakura sonrió de lado por la ironía, al parecer el clima se puso de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. Miraba su celular, sonaba una y otra vez marcando a Sasuke en la pantalla, pero no podía contestar, no podía darle la cara, al menos, no aun.

La chica entro a aquella enorme mansión, de inmediato se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que le habían asignado de habitación y comenzó a empacar, ya era hora de retirarse por completo de ahí.

---

La desesperación en Sasuke cada vez incrementaba mas, marcaba una y otra vez y no contestaba, lo peor es que en la última llamada el teléfono estaba no disponible, bufó y se encamino a la tienda de dangos, donde muy seguro estaría ahí.

¿Dónde está Haruno? –preguntó al llegar a la tienda de dangos.

Ella se ha marchado, decía que iba a tu casa. –contestó Hinata algo seria.

¿A mi casa? –Dijo Sasuke algo sorprendido y suspirando, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió eso desde el principio?- bien, nos vemos. –dijo y sin más salió de aquella tienda para correr hacia su casa, algo sentía, tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y esperaba estar equivocado.

Hinata miro por la puerta de cristal como el joven pelinegro tomaba camino hacia su casa, sintió lastima por él, sabía que era un momento difícil tanto para él como para su amiga, miro al cielo y vio que las nubes se acumulaban mas y mas.

Está lloviendo. –dijo suspirando al ver como lentamente las gotas de agua caían al suelo.

---

La llovía comenzó a golpear mas y mas a la ciudad de Konoha, Sakura había terminado de empacar ya, sus cosas ya las había mandado por mensajería, afortunadamente termino temprano, pero se quedo tiempo esperando para ver por última vez a Sasuke, pero este nunca llego, ya la noche había llegado y la lluvia seguía a toda su fuerza.

La chica salió de aquella casa, despidiéndose mentalmente de todos aquellos recuerdos, de todo lo que había pasado ahí, tanto bueno como malo, sin importarle la lluvia salió solo con una chamarra para tratar de protegerse un poco más.

Cerro el barandal principal y comenzó a caminar en la banqueta, pero al dar dos pasos miro a alguien cerca de ahí, que lentamente se acercaba, a alguien completamente empapado, lentamente lo reconoció, claro, era Sasuke quien se acercaba, cosa que la puso algo tensa, pero era lo mejor, tenía que decírselo ella misma.

Haruno. –dijo Sasuke al ver a Sakura en frente de él.

Uchiha. –dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Sasuke acercándose a ella.

Pero no había respuesta, Sakura bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños, y como si el clima quisiera molestarlos, la lluvia se soltó aun mas, mojándolos completamente.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sasuke al notar la seriedad de la chica.

Ya no podemos seguir con esto. –dijo ella cuando recupero la voz.

¿Qué? –Sasuke pensó que había escuchado mal y la tomo de los hombros.

No puedo salir contigo nunca más. –confirmó la chica de ojos verdes tratando de tragarse su tristeza y su dolor.

Deja de estar bromeando. –dijo Sasuke sin creerse aun no lo que escuchaba.

No estoy bromeando. –dijo Sakura quitando los brazos de Sasuke.

Deja de decir tonterías. –Gritó Sasuke muy molesto.- yo ya he decidido que viviría mi vida contigo así que ven. –Sasuke jalo la mano de Sakura para caminar hacia la casa y tratar de platicar mejor y convencerla de que lo que decía es una completa estupidez, pero no pudo, Sakura se quedo estática haciendo que sus manos resbalaran y ambos quedaran a espaldas.

Las gotas caían en sus rostros, resbalaban en todo su cuerpo. Lentamente ambos chicos giraron para verse de frente, Sasuke lucia tan desesperara, algo raro en él, mientras que Sakura lucia tan decidida, aunque por dentro estaba devastada.

Tú eres el próximo presidente de la corporación Uchiha. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida y muy calmada.- por eso, creo que tienes que trabajar duro.

¿Te estás burlando de mí? –dijo Sasuke muy enojado.

No me estoy burlando de nadie. –contestó Sakura.

¿Entonces como puedes decir semejante estupidez? –Gritó Sasuke muy molesto.- ayer todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que me dijiste ¿era falso? –Reclamó el chico.- dijiste que querías pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, ¿era mentira? –se acerco muy amenazante a Sakura.

Sakura ni siquiera podía mantener la mirada al joven que estaba frente a ella, simplemente no podía, sabía que si miraba esos ojos llenos de suplica, sabía que si veía ese rostro desesperado, olvidaría todo y caería en sus brazos de nuevo.

¿Por qué de repente decidiste esto? –preguntó Sasuke tomándola nuevamente de los hombros.

Le hice una promesa a tu padre. –contestó Sakura dejando a Sasuke completamente sorprendido y a la vez mas molesto.

Ese maldito hijo de puta. –dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

¡Espera! –Gritó Sakura jalando a Sasuke para detenerlo.- él no me obligo, yo lo hice por mi propia voluntad.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Sasuke miro fijamente a Sakura, como la chica evitaba la mirada levanto su rostro para que se vieran de frente.

A pesar de la lluvia en los ojos de Sasuke se notaba algo rojos y húmedos, por primera vez, Sakura veía a Sasuke… llorar.

Tú estás en la cima del mundo, Uchiha. –Dijo Sakura tratando de contener el llanto.- siempre que nos relacionamos la gente sale herida.

¿Por qué? –susurró Sasuke ya sin escuchar lo que decía Sakura.

Has tu mejor esfuerzo, -se soltó Sakura del agarre de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.- así harás muy feliz a mucha gente.

Sakura giro y comenzó a caminar lentamente, cayendo lentamente un par de lágrimas de sus ojos verdes.

Haruno. –gritó Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se detuviera.- ¿Alguna vez me has visto como un hombre? –preguntó Sasuke.

Las lágrimas de Sakura cayeron más rápido, trato de no soltar el llanto completamente, apretó su pecho para no salir corriendo y abrazarlo fuertemente, cada palabra que ese hombre decía la debilitaba.

Sin importar mi empresa o mi padre. –Dijo Sasuke al no recibir respuesta de la chica.- ¿alguna vez me has visto así? –insistió el chico.

Sakura cerró sus ojos fuertemente, sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, sentía que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos al escucharlo así y saber que era por su culpa.

Sasuke sentía coraje, sentía un gran dolor dentro de él, ¿Por qué después de todo pasaba esto? ¿Por qué ahora que podía ser feliz?, ya hacia tanto que no lloraba, ya ni siquiera se acordaba que se sentía, o el por qué se puede llorar, pero desgraciadamente hoy Sakura se lo recordó.

La chica tomo aire.- quién sabe. –dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y prepotencia.- pero, si realmente te quisiera, no te dejaría de esta manera. -sabía bien que solo así Sasuke dejaría de buscarla, que así Sasuke se olvidaría de ella, giro su cabeza para poder verlo, para regalarle una última mirada.- adiós. –fue lo único que dijo y como vio que el chico ya no contesto nada comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de todos de todo y en especial, de él, aunque su corazón gritara lo contrario.

El chico al escuchar tal respuesta, ya no le quedaron fuerzas para seguir preguntando, para seguir con ella, habían herido su orgullo, pero más que eso, habían herido su corazón, la persona que mas amaba lo había hecho, no le quedo más que soltar un gran grito para desahogarse, para tratar de calmar el dolor que sentía.

---

Sakura no se había alejado mucho de la mansión aun, simplemente había cruzado la esquina para poder perderse a la vista de Sasuke, ya no soporto mas y soltó el llanto, como nunca lloro esa noche, mientras era acompañada por la lluvia en su dolor.

¡Sakura! –gritaron y la chica voltio a ver. Era Chiyo con un paraguas que se acercaba a la chica.- ¿en que estas pensando? –Dijo la señora muy enojada.- ¡intentando parecer fuerte mintiéndole al joven Sasuke! –la anciana comenzó a soltar el llanto, realmente le dolía verlos así, después de todo el cariño que le había tomado a Sakura.- ¡eres una tonta! –gritó la anciana mientras lloraba mas, Sakura la miro igual, con sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarse a la anciana, para así llorar las dos.

Lo siento. –dijo Sakura y se soltó de Chiyo para salir corriendo de ahí, dejando a una mujer muy triste.

---

Un nuevo día llego, más fresco que nunca, pareciera que no hubiera llovido; Sakura iba en tren camino hacia un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Konoha, cerca del mar, donde se encontraba su familia, donde sería su nuevo hogar.

Por fin llego y vio bien el lugar, no era tan malo como ella había pensado, estaba todo muy lindo y tranquilo, camino unas cuantas casas hasta que encontró la residencia de los Haruno, una humilde casita.

¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –gritó la chica entrando a la casa.

Sakura. –todos corrieron a abrazar a Sakura.

¡Me alegra tanto verte, hija! –dijo la señora Haruno estrujando a su hija.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el padre.

Los extrañaba y la verdad quiero vivir con ustedes. –confesó la chica.

Claro que si hermanita. –dijo Konohamaru.

Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. –dijo su madre.

Sakura sonreía falsamente, si estaba feliz de ver a sus padres, pero no en las circunstancias en que lo hizo.

---

Sentado en aquella banca, cerca de la estatua del hokage, era cosa de todos los días para Sasuke, desde que se fue Sakura, era lo único que hacía y sus amigos ya comenzaban a preocuparse.

Parecía muerto en vida, ya ni siquiera se enojaba o hacia lo de siempre, ya no contestaba las bromas de Naruto, ya no hacia su expresión de siempre, simplemente ya no era Sasuke.

Sasuke. –llamó Naruto a su amigo. Los tres F4 se encontraban enfrente de Sasuke tratando de animarlo, como siempre.

Vamos a hacer algo divertido. –dijo Gaara para tratar de convencerlo.

Dejen de molestarme. –dijo Sasuke y se levanto de ahí para retirarse.

Te has pasado. –Dijo Gaara.- todo el mundo está preocupado por ti.

Al demonio con todos. –gritó Sasuke girando para ver a sus amigos de frente.- ya no me importa lo que pase con todos, ni con la empresa, nada.

¿Entonces por qué no vas tras Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto algo molesto.

Naruto, cálmate. –dijo Gaara al ver que el rubio se alteraba.

Tú sabes perfectamente que Sakura-chan no se echó para atrás porque quisiera. –Dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke.- te avergüenzas de ti mismo por no haber sido capaz de retenerla. –gritó Naruto muy serio.

Gaara y Sai simplemente suspiraron, y el último se sentó en aquella banca donde estaba Sasuke.

Y ahí estas culpándote, odiándote a ti mismo por todo lo que no hiciste. –dijo Naruto con los ojos llenos de coraje.

Sasuke no soporto más y se acerco al rubio para darle un gran golpe en el rostro, haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo inmediatamente.

Sasuke. –dijo Gaara jalándolo para que no se abalanzará sobre Naruto.

¡Has venido aquí para darme una lección! ¿Eh? –dijo Sasuke, mientras Naruto se ponía de pie limpiándose un hilo de sangre.

No me importa lo que digas. –Gritó Naruto.- te preocupa tu empresa aun, chico mal agradecido. –y con eso Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke para también golpearlo.

Y así comenzó la guerra de golpes entre Sasuke y Naruto, primero golpeaba uno, luego el otro, Gaara se metía en medio tratando de calmarlos pero era inútil.

Ya cálmense los dos. –gritaba Gaara, pero era inútil, los dos estaban muy molestos, y era imposible pararlos cuando comenzaban, Sai veía la pelea sin siquiera meterse, no tenía sentido, de seguro en cualquier momento se cansaban de golpearse, pensaba el chico pálido.

---

Dicen que las olas se llevan todas las penas, que las arrastran hasta el profundo mas hasta que se pierden, y ahí se encontraba Sakura, probando si eso realmente era verdad, sentada en la orilla del mar, llorando desconsoladamente, recordando cada momento que vivió con Sasuke, como poco a poco se fue enamorando de él, aunque al principio lo odiaba con todo su corazón, sonrió irónica, ahora sabia que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Pero por mas que se estuvo ahí, las olas no hicieron nada, no se llevaron nada, al contrario, su dolor crecía mas y mas, en la arena se podía ver claro un escrito, una leyenda, "Sasuke/Sakura" decía en la arena, lo que había escrito Sakura por inercia, pero que en una ola fuerte se lo llevo, borrando rastro, pero aun así, no borraban rastro de su corazón.

---

Todo golpeado, con sangre en el rostro, caminaba Sasuke hacia su casa, ya tenía esa costumbre de caminar, al menos así podía pensar más, después de aquella pelea con sus amigos no quería seguir así, en el fondo sabia que ellos tenían razón, pero no quería aceptar, no podía aceptar que por su culpa Sakura se fue, por no haberla detenido.

Se detuvo en un alto esperando a que los coches se detuvieran y así poder pasar, miro hacia el frente y vio mucha gente del otro lado esperando lo mismo que él, pero sus ojos se abrieron demasiado al notar en especial a una persona, a un hombre, que era idéntico a…

Aquel hombre miro a Sasuke y se quedo paralizado, reconoció inmediatamente a Sasuke, su nerviosismo incremento, vio que faltaba muy poco para que los carros se detuvieran y pudieran pasar, lentamente comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

Ken. –susurró Sasuke al identificar que efectivamente era Ken.


	19. Recuerdos perdidos

**Les traigo ya de los últimos capítulos, creo que es el penúltimo, no recuerdo, aparte habrá epilogo y demás, bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios, se les aprecia =)**

La luz se puso verde, señalando que ya podían pasar los peatones, Sasuke y Ken se quedaron viendo, pero inmediatamente el pelinegro reaccionó y corrió hacia donde estaba aquel hombre, que no espero y salió corriendo de ahí para no ser alcanzado por el joven.

Con la cara llena de miedo, Ken corría entre la gente para escapar, seguido de Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para comprender que sucedía, ¿Por qué Ken está vivo?

¡Espera! –gritaba Sasuke tratando de detenerlo.

Corrían a todo lo que podían, pero era evidente que Ken no podía resistir por mucho mas, giro en una calle y se dio cuenta de que era un callejón sin salida, Sasuke se detuvo a tres metros de él al darse cuenta que se detuvo.

Ambos trataban de recuperar el aire, respiraban rápidamente por haber corrido tanto, Ken le daba la espalda a Sasuke tratando de recuperarse, tratando de saber que decirle, giro lentamente y Sasuke pudo verlo y confirmar que realmente se trataba de él.

Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. –dijo el hombre poniendo la vista baja, no era capaz siquiera de mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

¿Qué? –dijo Sasuke completamente confundido.

¡De verdad, discúlpeme! –gritó Ken arrodillándose frente a Sasuke, dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

¿De qué hablas? –Dijo Sasuke rechinando los dientes y enojándose cada vez mas.- dime la maldita verdad. –Exigió el chico acercándose al hombre arrodillado y estrujándolo de los hombros.- ¿Qué demonios pasó ese día? –ahora tomo la camisa del hombre.

Todo estaba planeado. –Dijo Ken agachando la vista.- para poder tenerlo bajo control. –dijo ahora subiendo su mirada para encontrar la de Sasuke.

Sasuke no concebía lo que escuchaba, ni siquiera podía creer que tenía frente a frente a Ken, aquel hombre que por tantas noches lo hizo tener pesadillas, que por tantas noches lamento su muerte.

Lo del despido si fue real, -comenzó a relatar el señor.- su padre no quería seguir teniendo pequeñas empresas que no fueran productivas, pero su asistente, Shizune, me defendió ante su padre diciendo que éramos muy cercanos y usted confiaba en mi. El señor Fugaku me hizo una propuesta.

Ese maldito viejo. –susurró Sasuke.

Me dijo que tendría que fingir que pasaba por una crisis. –dijo Ken muy nervioso y apenado a la vez.

Pero, yo te vi saltar. –dijo Sasuke sin creer aun lo que decía.

Si, -contestó Ken.- pero, me habían colocado una colchoneta, donde caí sin problemas, en la parte que usted me vio ni siquiera se veía la banqueta, solo había un piso un poco más bajo.

Sasuke se quedo boquiabierto y lentamente soltó al hombre de su agarre, su labio temblaba, estaba lleno de coraje, tristeza, todas sus ideas se venían abajo.

A cambio me permitieron vivir una vida tranquila en Konoha. –continuó explicando Ken.

Así que todo era una trampa del viejo aquel. –Sasuke sonrió de lado, de una forma algo retorcida.- he estado un año entero con el remordimiento. –comentó mirando fijamente a Ken.

Estoy terriblemente arrepentido. –dijo Ken haciendo una reverencia al chico.

¿Shizune también lo sabía? –preguntó Sasuke, necesitaba saber quien mas era cómplice de aquel horrible juego.

No, nadie más lo sabía. –contestó Ken.

Sasuke echo un último vistazo al hombre que por un año lo hizo atormentare cada noche, que hizo que dejara de lado su felicidad por el bien estar de su empresa, en su mirada se veía más que nada, decepción y sin decir más se fue de ahí para no volver a verlo.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que tu padre hubiera llegado tan lejos? –comentó Naruto.

Todos los F4 se encontraban en la casa de Sai, hablando sobre lo que le había sucedido a Sasuke.

¡Parece que estaba muy desesperada! –agregó Gaara.

¿Has hablado con tu padre? –cuestionó Naruto.

No. –contestó Sasuke.

No vayas a intentar nada imprudente. –aconsejo Gaara.

No lo hare. –Dijo Sasuke viendo a sus tres amigos.- ya les he causado demasiados problemas.

¿Y qué pasa con Sakura? –Preguntó Sai.- ¿vas a ir a verla?

Ya no me importa lo que pase con la corporación Uchiha, además me han repudiado. –Sonrió de lado.- yo empezare una nueva vida con Haruno. –dijo muy seguro de sí.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de aquella sala, todos sus amigos se quedaron viéndolo y luego se miraron entre sí.

Ah. –Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta.- siento lo de ayer, Naruto,

El rubio miro a su amigo, completamente sorprendido por aquel cambio de actitud en su amigo, sonrió alegremente, nunca Sasuke se había disculpado con él.

Después de todo tenias razón. –dijo Sasuke con algo de vergüenza y molestia hacia su orgullo.

Sasuke. –llamó el rubio acercándose a su amigo.

¿Qué? –el pelinegro se giro para verlo.

Toma esto. –Naruto le ofreció tres tarjetas de crédito a su amigo.- necesitas dinero para ir a buscarla.

Naruto. –Sasuke estaba sorprendido por el acto de su amigo.

Sasuke. –Ahora llamo Gaara a su amigo acercándose a él.- También necesitaras algo de dinero. –dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndole unos cuantos billetes.

Gaara. –dijo Sasuke igual de sorprendido que con lo de Naruto.

Es gracioso ver como siempre prefieres el dinero en efectivo, Gaara. –comentó Naruto muy divertido.

Es cosa de familia. –comentó Gaara guiñándole el ojo al joven rubio.

Sasuke. –Llamó Sai acercándose a todos.- llámala. –Dijo el chico pálido ofreciéndole su celular a su amigo.- y puedes quedártelo.

Hmp, gracias. –dijo Sasuke a los tres, tomo lo que sus amigos les ofreció y sonrió de lado.

Mucha suerte. –dijo Naruto.

Sasuke miro a los tres, a pesar de que siempre estaban juntos y eran amigos nunca había apreciado aquel significado, ahora realmente lo sabía, sabía que podía contar con ellos, en las buenas, como en las malas. El menor de los Uchiha alzo su mano con su puño cerrado, inmediatamente los otros tres comprendieron y levantaron cada quien su puño haciendo que los cuatro chocaran en signo de un gran gracias por todo y así Sasuke salió de ahí, salió decidido a ir a buscarla, a ir por ella, por el amor de su vida.

Entonces, ¿puedo trabajar aquí? –insistió Sakura al dueño de la pescadería.

La peli rosa decidió buscar trabajo para ayudar a sus padres, ahora estaba libre de la escuela y podía dedicarse un momento al trabajo, la escuela vendría después, decidió preguntar en la pescadería que había ahí cerca, insistió hasta que el dueño accedió.

Salió corriendo de ahí muy feliz, por fin no sería una carga más para sus padres, desde que llego ahí no había hecho nada y ya era hora de ayudar en su nuevo hogar.

Caminaba ahora tranquilamente, miro a un lado y vio un letrero de prohibido el paso, se pregunto qué haría ahí, pero no puso mucha importancia, no hasta que vio a un hombre que entro a esa zona y comenzó a meterse mas y mas, en el fondo ver a ese señor así le dio un mal presentimiento y por inercia decidió seguirlo.

Camino mas y vio que se acercaba a un barranco, por eso era el letrero de prohibido el paso, pensó la chica, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a aquel hombre en la orilla, aquel hombre que se notaba que ya era algo viejo, aunque su cabello era negro aun, traía un parche en el ojo derecho y su barba tenía una cicatriz en forma de una tacha, sostenía fuertemente un maletín mientras.

Sakura dedujo las intenciones de aquel hombre, se preocupo por lo que pudiera hacer y se acerco aun mas.

¡Alto! –gritó Sakura muy preocupada, inmediatamente el señor se detuvo y giro para ver a Sakura.

Sakura sintió más pánico, ahora comprendía que el señor realmente quiere hacer una locura.

No lo haga, señor. –Gritó Sakura muy preocupada.- ¿no estará pensando en hacer algo que no deba?

¡No te acerques a mí! –ordenó el señor en un grito, sin importarle la chica siguió caminando, acercándose más al barranco, en donde al final estaba el amplio mar, azotando con olas todo lo que tocaba.

Espere, señor. –gritó Sakura tratando de calmarlo.

¡No es de tu incumbencia! –Gritó el hombre.- ¡lo que me pase no te importa!

¡Claro que no! –Gritó Sakura.- es algo que no me importa, pero es molesto. –gritó la chica.

¿Qué? –dijo el señor prestando más atención a la chica.

Puede pensar que no será nada una vez haya saltado, -Sakura se acerco bruscamente al señor sin importarle nada.- pero, ¿Qué pasa con las personas que tienen que presenciarlo en vivo y en directo? –preguntó Sakura muy indignada.

Aquel hombre se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta cuando Sakura se había acercado tanto a él.

Señor, -dijo Sakura jalando al hombre de la manga de su chamarra.- ¿quiere hacerme sufrir el resto de mi vida? –Preguntó muy indignada.- ya tengo suficiente con mi propio sufrimiento, para que usted venga a hacerme uno más.

No. –dijo el hombre sin saber que contestar.

Por la ropa que lleva, creo que tiene mejor vida que la mía. –Comentó Sakura un poco apenada y enojada.- yo soy la que debería lanzarse por ahí.

¿Es tu familia realmente tan pobre? –preguntó el hombre sorprendiendo a la chica.

Lo siento, somos la familia mas pobre de Konoha. –Dijo la chica con un orgullo reflejado y todavía con indignación.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

El hombre comenzó a reírse fuertemente sorprendiendo a Sakura, la cual se quedo completamente confundida, ¿Por qué se reía de esa forma?, porque la verdad su risa resultaba un tanto retorcida, pero poco a poco comenzó a reír también ella, al menos había conseguido que aquel hombre sonriera después de la barbaridad que pensaba hacer.

¿Konohamaru? –Dijo Sasuke hablando por teléfono.- ¿podrías decirme donde están viviendo exactamente? –preguntó Sasuke con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras que subía a un auto que Naruto le había prestado, ahora si nadie lo separaría de Sakura.

¿Usted es el presidente de una compañía, Danzou-san? –dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

Ahora ambos se encontraban conversando sobre su vida, estaban sentados en una gran piedra, cerca del mar, viendo como pequeñas olas golpeaban a la arena.

Tenemos una pequeña compañía de fábrica de piezas de ordenadores. –comentó Danzou.

Pero, continúas siendo el presidente ¿no? –dijo Sakura muy atenta ante la plática.

Estamos intentando vender nuestras piezas en diferentes lugares, pero nadie nos toma enserio. –dijo Danzou un tanto triste mientras que apretaba su maletín.

Que mal. –dijo Sakura algo apenada.

No quieren hacer negocios con nosotros porque somos una empresa muy pequeña. –Agregó el señor muy molesto.- el mundo está lleno de estúpidos.

Lleno de estúpidos ¿eh? –repitió Sakura.

¡Por supuesto! –Dijo muy indignado.- era el invento del siglo. –dijo apretando aun mas su maletín.

Ya veo. –dijo Sakura muy seria.

¿Tú tampoco me crees? –preguntó Danzou muy molesto.

No, no es eso. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, luego suspiro.- pero, si amaras a los demás igual que como amas a tu producto, quizás las cosas cambiaran.

¿Amar a los demás? –dijo Danzou con una ceja arqueada.

Mi padre es irresponsable, vago y además lo han despedido, incluso siendo su hija pienso que es una vergüenza, pero hay una cosa que realmente admiro de él, y es que nunca le habla mal a las personas. –Comentó Sakura con un lindo brillo en su mirada al recordar a su padre.- siempre es amable y es un padre optimista, por eso lo quiero.

Danzou y Sakura se quedaron viendo por un momento, luego ambos miraron al mar, mientras que Danzou meditaba las palabras de la chica, realmente tenía razón, mucha razón.

Sakura-chan. –Llamó el señor a la chica.- creo que empezare de nuevo. –comentó más alegre.

¡Qué bien! –Dijo Sakura muy sonriente.- no debe rendirse, después de todo es el presidente.

Si. –él también sonrió al ver a la chica.- gracias. –dijo muy tranquilo y sonriente.

¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Sakura a su familia, la cual estaba limpiando la casa desenfrenadamente.

Es que va a venir Uchiha-san. –dijo Konohamaru mientras limpiaba el suelo.

¿Qué? –Dijo Sakura sorprendida.- ¿a qué va a venir? –preguntó con algo de fastidio, pero en el fondo con algo de miedo y emoción.

¡Por ti! –contestó una voz, Sakura giro lentamente para ver, conocía esa voz perfectamente, sabia quien era, pero necesitaba ver, confirmar; y ahí estaba, Uchiha Sasuke parado en la puerta de su casa.

Una vez más, después de todo siempre terminaban igual, juntos, viéndose, tratando de arreglar las cosas. Cuando alguien termina con todo, a pesar de eso, el lazo aun prevalece, lazo que al final los une y los pone en el mismo camino.

Y ahí se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, sin decir nada, con el silencio prevaleciendo en el ambiente. Después de que los padres de Sakura dejaran la pequeña casa para que ellos conversaran tranquilamente, no habían dicho absolutamente nada.

Se puede saber que hace aquí el heredero Uchiha. –dijo Sakura dándole la espalda al chico.

Primero que nada, -Sasuke se acerco a ella.- quiero aclararte que ya no soy el heredero, soy solo un simple hombre que viene a buscar lo que le pertenece.

Sakura se estremeció con esas palabras, al principio le molesto mucho que siempre tuviera esa prepotencia y que siempre dijera que fue de él, pero es que era la verdad, ella sabía en el fondo que esa era la verdad, que ella es de él.

¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sakura para aclarar la situación.

Ken está vivo. –dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura girara para verlo sorprendida.

¿Qué? –dijo Sakura sin creer.

El suicidio de Ken fue otro juego del viejo. –dijo Sasuke con un gran suspiro.

No puedo creerlo. –susurró Sakura.

He roto con la corporación por completo, -Sasuke se acerco lentamente a ella notando su nerviosismo.- ahora no tengo nada, pero –tomo el rostro de la chica para acercarlo al de él.- aun así sigo queriendo estar contigo.

Yo… -susurró Sakura sin saber que decir, sin saber que contestarle, tantas veces que había cortado con él, ¿para qué? Para que al final llegara él, con su sonrisa, con sus palabras y la doblegar, cosa que realmente a ella… le encantaba…

¡Perdóname! –susurró Sasuke acercándose a los labios de la chica, lentamente, sin romper ese ambiente tan dulce, en donde las palabras ya no hacían falta, donde lo único que necesitaban era unir sus labios, unirse para así transmitirse todo lo que sentían, que a pesar de todo, el amor siempre era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

¡Sakura! –gritaron y los jóvenes tuvieron que separarse.

Sasuke bufo molesto por la interrupción, mientras que Sakura estaba completamente avergonzada.

¡Sakura! –volvieron a llamar.

Ambos chicos salieron de la pequeña casa donde estaban, afuera se encontraba el señor Haruno, quien fue el dueño de tremendo grito, vieron que toda la familia Haruno cargaba unas cajas.

Hija, ayúdanos. –dijo la señora Haruno.

Konohamaru cargaba una caja y la subía a una torre de cajas, mientras que sus padres las trasladaban hacia la torre; Sakura suspiro pesado y se acerco para ayudar a sus padres, mientras que Sasuke solo se quedo viendo aquella escena.

Algo que realmente lo conmovía y le daba mucha envidia, la unión familiar, a pesar de que nunca le falto nada, nunca fue feliz, siempre le hacía falta algo y ahora que veía a la familia Haruno podía saber que era lo que le estaba faltando.

¿Puedo ayudar? –preguntó Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos.

Claro que no, joven. –Dijo el padre de Sakura.- ya mero terminamos.

No es ningún problema para mí. –dijo Sasuke tratando de convencerlo.

Konohamaru seguía subiendo las cajas mientras escuchaba la plática de los adultos, no quiso poner mucha atención, solo quería terminar pronto, miro la ultima caja que estaba ahí y vio que ya no alcanzaba a ponerla en la torre.

¡Papá! –Gritó Konohamaru.- ya no alcanzo a subir la caja.

Todos giraron para ver a Konohamaru y confirmar que efectivamente no podía subirla, pero Sasuke pudo notar algo mas, pudo ver como aquella torre se balanceaba y comenzaba a caer lentamente a espaldas del pequeño.

¡Cuidado! –gritó Sasuke, todos miraron preocupados y vieron como Sasuke empujaba a Konohamaru, lo jalaba junto con él y ambos cayeron debajo de la plataforma.

¡Konohamaru! –gritó Sakura y corrió para ver que sucedía, vio a su hermano y a Sasuke tirados en el suelo, el pequeño arriba del joven, Sakura movió a su hermano y vio que lentamente se movía.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó la señora Haruno.

Si, gracias a Uchiha-san. –dijo Konohamaru levantándose lentamente.

¿Uchiha? –Dijo Sakura acercándose al joven.- ¿Uchiha? –volvió a llamarlo, pero él no contestaba, miro que debajo de él había un piedra y que en su cabeza salía sangre, mucha sangre.

Sakura se quedo aterrada al verlo, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a desfallecer, sentía que como el aire le faltaba, al verlo así.

Ahora él está estable, -dijo el doctor.- aun así no podemos bajar la guardia.

El doctor se retiro de la sala de espera, en donde se encontraban los F4 y Sakura, desde que paso el incidente Sakura llamo a sus amigos para que supieran, hospitalizaron a Sasuke en el hospital más cercano, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Todos tenían cara de angustia, de preocupación, en especial Sakura, se sentía culpable, pero sobre todo triste, porque siempre que podía ser feliz con él algo pasaba, siempre el destino los unía, pero era el mismo que intentaba separarlos.

¡Se lo tiene merecido! –gritó Fugaku poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina de su casa.

¡Señor! –gritó Chiyo para detenerlo.

Es su culpa por desobedecer mis ordene, –dijo el señor Uchiha muy indignado.- tiene lo que se merece.

¿No va ir a verlo? –preguntó la anciana.

No me importa lo que le pase a ese mal agradecido. –Dijo Fugaku muy molesto.- ¡ha tenido ese accidente porque quería ver a esa chica por encima de todo! –Bufó molesto.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa ensuciar el apellido Uchiha?

¿Qué es lo que no le gusta de Sakura-san, señora? –preguntó Chiyo.

¡Todo! –Contestó Fugaku.- ¡cada pequeña cosa!

A pesar de que ella es la única que se preocupa de todo corazón del joven. –reclamó Chiyo.

Sasuke no ha conocido otra cosa más que el infierno desde que esta con ella. –Refutó el hombre.- creí que perdería le interés por ella después de aquello y que en poco tiempo volvería suplicándome.

Chiyo hizo una mueca de desaprobación, no comprendía la actitud de su jefe, pero tenía que comprenderlo, después de toda la familia Uchiha es lo último que le queda.

Tomaremos un descanso. –dijo un hombre.

Sakura estaba en su nuevo trabajo en la pescadería, a pesar de todo tenía que seguir trabajando, se sentó en el suelo un poco cansada y triste, no había recibido noticias de Sasuke.

¡Sakura! –gritaron y la chica voltio.

¡Sai! –gritó ella feliz de ver a Sai en ese lugar.

¡Sasuke despertó! –dijo Sai acercándose a su amiga, la cual sonrió ampliamente.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sai al ver a Sakura un tanto insegura.

Ambos enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, se veía gente pasar, doctores y enfermos, Sakura dudaba, estaba nerviosa de verlo, sentía algo que no podía explicar.

Mucha gente está sufriendo incluso mientras estamos hablando. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amarga.

¿Eh? –dijo Sai acercándose a ella.

La corporación Uchiha sigue en problemas ¿no? –dijo Sakura muy pensativa.

¿Quién te has creído que somos? –Dijo Sai en un tono que ella nunca había escuchado.- somos los mundialmente conocidos F4, ahora no pienses en otra cosa que no sea Sasuke.

Sakura miro a Sai como nunca, con una sonrisa de gracias, mientras que Sai le sonreía con un brillo especial, esa sonrisa que tanto animaba a Sakura.

Sasuke ha sacrificado todo lo que tiene por estar contigo ¿sabes? –dijo Sai poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica.

Si. –ahora si Sakura no sentía ninguna duda.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron de nuevo para entrar a la habitación, al hacerlo Sakura pudo ver ahí dentro a Sasuke, sentado en su cama, con una venda en su cabeza, en un gran sillón se encontraban Naruto y Gaara.

¡Hola! –gritó muy efusivo Naruto.

Los estudios salieron y no muestran nada. –comentó Gaara.

Hasta que llegas, Sai. –dijo Sasuke viendo a su amigo, que aun estaba en la puerta.

Veo que ya estas mejor. –Dijo Sai.- estuvimos preocupados.

Tú nunca paras de hacer que la gente se preocupe, Uchiha. –comentó Sakura un poco nerviosa y algo roja.

Sasuke miro a Sai y a todos, luego fijo su vista en Sakura que estaba cerca de Sai, aun parados en la puerta, la escaneo de pies a cabeza, arqueo una ceja e hizo una mueca de repulsión.

¿Tú quien eres? –preguntó Sasuke con algo de desprecio.

¿Eh? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Parecer ser que me conoces, ¿es tu novia, Sai? –preguntó Sasuke tratando de descifrar quien era ella.

¿De qué hablas? –dijo Sakura completamente impactada.

¿Quién te ha dado permiso para estar aquí? –preguntó Sasuke muy molesto.

Uchiha, yo… -trató de decir Sasuke.

Saquen a esta extraña de aquí. –ordenó Sasuke mirando hacia la ventana para ignorarla.

Sasuke, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó Naruto muy enojado.

¿Eh? –dijo Sasuke.

¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó Gaara acercándose a su amigo.

Claro que sí. –contestó Sasuke muy irritado.

Entonces ¿sabes quién es ella? –preguntó Naruto acercando a Sakura.

Ya dije que no la conozco. –contestó Sasuke.

Ya basta, vine hasta aquí dejando mi trabajo para verte y mira con lo que me sales. –Gritó Sakura muy enojada.- al menos una persona con algo de conciencia diría "siento haberlos hecho preocupar". –Dijo Sakura muy molesta.- deja de estar jugando.

¡De verdad! Saquen a esta tipa de aquí. –exigió Sasuke mirando a sus amigos.

¿Eh? –dijo Sakura.

Aunque sea la novia de Sai, no puedo permitir que me hable de esa forma. –explicó Sasuke muy molesto, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Sakura se quedo en shock, realmente no la recordaba, realmente no sabía quién era ella, y eso hizo que comenzara a sentir aquella punzada que desde hace mucho no sentía.

¿Amnesia? –dijo Sakura sin creerlo.

Parece tener amnesia parcial. –explicó el doctor.

Todos los F4 a, excepción de Sasuke, y Sakura se encontraban en la oficina del doctor.

Pero ¿Por qué solo olvido a Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto.

Parece haber perdido solo esa parte porque es algo en lo que él ha pensado mucho. –explicó el doctor de nuevo.

Recordara pronto ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura con un brillo de esperanza.

¡Esto es increíble! –gritó Sakura muy molesta, rechinando los dientes y aventando cuanta cosa se le ponía enfrente.

Ahora todos se encontraban en el patio del hospital, tomando aire fresco para relajarse y asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Tranquila, vas a destruir todo. –dijo Gaara.

No me importa, -exclamó Sakura aun muy furiosa.- tengo que ir a verlo de nuevo.

Y de nueva cuenta salió en busca de Sasuke, para hacerlo que la recordara, estaba molesta, pero en el fondo la embargaba una gran tristeza, ni siquiera se despido de los chicos, cosa que dejo preocupado a Sai.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital, algo torpe ya que chocaba con todo, hasta que su último choque hizo que se detuviera, ya que había tirado a alguien.

Lo siento. –dijo Sakura y de inmediato levanto a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo.

Está bien. –dijo ella muy sonriente, mientras acomodaba su muleta.

Es que venía con prisa, ¿no te lastime? –preguntó Sakura algo sonrojada.

No, estoy bien. –contestó la chica.

¡Sakura! –gritaron y ambas chicas miraron para ver de quien se trataba.- se te olvido esto. –dijo Sai, quien era el que había llegado dándole a Sakura su morral.

Muchas gracias. –dijo Sakura tomando el morral.

Hola, mucho gusto. –saludo la otra chica.

Sai el voltio a ver y noto algo en ella, algo que realmente no le gusto, sobre todo esa sonrisa, conocía perfectamente cuando alguien tenía una sonrisa así. Y sin siquiera voltearla a ver se retiro de ahí.

¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó la chica algo preocupada.

No te preocupes, así es él con todos. –contestó Sakura muy tranquila, aunque en el fondo si le preocupada esa actitud de su amigo.

¿Es tu novio? –preguntó la chica con su muleta.

¿Eh? –dijo Sakura sonrojada.

¡Es muy guapo! –confesó la chica muy sonriente.

No exactamente. –explicó Sakura.

¿Están aquí para ver a alguien? –preguntó la chica.

Si. –contestó Sakura.

Qué bien, así podre verte otra vez. –Dijo la chica.- por cierto, soy Nakajima Yoko. –se presentó la chica.

Yo soy Haruno Sakura. –Contestó Sakura.- bien, nos vemos luego.

Y así Sakura reanudo su objetivo, ir a ver a Sasuke para hacerlo recordar, sonrió alegremente, le agrado mucho conocer a alguien y sobre todo si era una chica.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sasuke fastidiado.

Yo… -Sakura no sabía que decirle, ni cómo empezar a explicarle.- bueno, el caso es que…

¿Qué? –dijo Sasuke.

Tú estás enamorado de mí. –explicó la chica algo nerviosa.

¡Odio a las chicas como tú! –Dijo Sasuke muy molesto.- largo. –ordenó el chico más molesto aun.

A Sakura no le quedo más remedio que retirarse de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta soltó un gran suspiro, sabía que sería una tarea muy difícil, pero ¿Cómo lo haría si él no deja ni que se acerque?

¡Te corrió! –dijo Sai al ver a Sakura en la puerta.

Ya no se qué hacer. –contestó ella aun muy triste.

Bueno, si continúas esforzándote y sigues viniendo, al final te recordara. –explicó el pelinegro.

¿Lo hará? –dijo Sakura sin muchas esperanzas.

No hay forma humana de que Sasuke se olvide de ti. –Sai se acerco a ella y puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, Sakura hacia miles de intentos para hacer que Sasuke la recordara; se vistió con el uniforme para ayudarse, repitió cada escena que vivió con él, desde el gran golpe que le dio, hasta la cita que tuvieron, pero todos fueron intentos fallidos, Sasuke simplemente se rehusaba a verla, a creerle y a querer reconocerla.

Es inútil. –dijo Sakura en la sala de espera.

Ahí estaban los tres F4 restantes, esperando que un milagro sucediera.

No te rindas, Sakura-chan. –dijo Naruto muy sonriente.

Tienes que seguir intentando. –comentó Sai.

Bien, pero primero iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco. –comentó la chica dirigiéndose al patio del hospital. Naruto quería seguirla pero Sai la detuvo, era mejor dejarla sola.

Yoko, aquella linda, delgada y sonriente chica estaba en el patio del hospital con varios enfermos, al igual que ella, todos convivían alegremente, sobre todo porque Yoko era quien los unía.

Sakura llego cerca de ahí y vio a la agradable chica que había conocido días atrás, la miro sonriente mientras que Yoko platicaba con todos, giro su cabeza y pudo ver a la peli rosa, inmediatamente le sonrió.

Veo que eres muy popular. –comentó Sakura.

Ambas chicas se encontraban dando un paseo por todo el hospital, caminando por un pasillo, Sakura miro a Yoko quien traía un yeso en su pierna izquierda.

Este jugar es algo aburrido, así que cuando ingrese inmediatamente comenzó a hablar con todos e hice nuevos amigos. –contestó Yoko muy sonriente, cosa que Sakura admiraba de ella, a pesar de todo sonreía mucho.

Eres increíble. –admiró la chica de ojos verdes.

No es para tanto, -dijo ella algo apenada.- solo me di cuenta que con alegría te recuperas más rápido.

Este… -comenzó a decir Sakura.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yoko.

¿Has conocido algún paciente con el cual sea muy difícil conversar? –cuestionó Sakura.

Si, algunos. –contestó la chica de la muleta.

¿Cómo has hablado con esa persona? –preguntó Sakura muy interesada.

La chica se quedo pensando un momento.- solo les hablo sin pensarlo mucho. –Comentó Yoko.- la verdad no sé como lo hago. –terminó de explicar regalando otra de sus sonrisas.

Ya veo. –dijo Sakura.

¡Ah! –las chicas escucharon un grito y giraron para ver de qué se trataba.

Sasuke caminaba sosteniéndose de las paredes y quejándose, aun no estaba muy estable así que no podía caminar por sí mismo, pero quería salir de ahí, ya no soportaba el encierro.

Creo que ese es el tipo del que hablan las enfermeras. –susurró Yoko mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke, se sentía una inútil de verlo batallar y ella sin poder hacer nada, quería ayudarlo, apoyarlo, si tan solo se dejara.

Hola, mucho gusto. –Caminó Yoko hacia Sasuke para presentarse.- mi nombre es Nakajima Yoko, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Sasuke la vio de pies a cabeza y se enfado, un simple "Hmp" fue lo que salió de sus labios, y sin hacer mas caso siguió su camino, pero no por mucho porque comenzó a sentirse débil y se tropezó.

Sakura reacciono al verlo tropezar, preocupada porque callera se acerco rápidamente, pero al parecer, le ganaron.

¡Cuidado! –dijo Yoko que sostuvo a Sasuke para que no callera.- si no puedes andar usa una muleta. –regañó la chica.

¿Y a ti qué? –dijo Sasuke molesto.

Uchiha, no tienes porque… -intervino Sakura, pero la interrumpieron.

No me tienes que hablar así, eres un paciente como cualquiera y aunque seas rico no permito que me hables así. –reclamó la chica sorprendiendo a Sakura, ella que pensaba defenderla, pero al parecer, la chica no necesita que la defiendan.

Igualmente Sasuke se quedo muy pensativo y serio, aquella escena le parecía tan familiar, en el fondo estaba sintiendo mucha nostalgia, pero no entendía el por qué.

¡Sasuke! –llamaron al chico y todos giraron para ver.

Se acercaban al pasillo los tres F3 restantes, en busca de Sakura o Sasuke, entonces cuando dieron vuelta por el pasillo los vieron, acompañados de una linda chica.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Naruto.- ¡no puedes levantarte aun!

¡Cállate! –dijo Sasuke.

Y así Sasuke siguió caminando, le parecía de flojera que le estuvieran diciendo lo que tenía que hacer, siguió recargándose de la pared y vio que enfrente estaba esa chica de cabellos rosas que tanto le molestaba, y sin decir con permiso, la aventó para seguir su paso y desaparecer de los pasillos.

¿Por qué está molesto? –cuestionó el rubio.

Su cuerpo no le reacciona bien, es normal que este irritado. –contestó Yoko.

¿Eh? –Naruto y Gaara miraron fijamente a la chica.- ¿es tu amiga, Sakura-chan? –cuestionó nuevamente el rubio.

Si, la conocí ayer aquí. –contestó Sakura mirando a los chicos.

Soy Nakajima Yoko, mucho gusto. –se presento la chica.

Mucho gusto. –contestaron los F4 a excepción de Sai.

Bien, me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto. –se despido la chica y lentamente comenzó a caminar para alejarse de los chicos.

¡Oh! –reaccionó Yoko y giro para ver a Sakura.- ¿era la persona que habías venido a ver? –preguntó la chica muy intrigada.

Si. –contestó Sakura con un suspiro.

Entonces nos veremos después, adiós. –y así la chica camino hasta dar vuelta y salir de la vista de los demás.

¡Muy alegre y bonita! –dijo Gaara mirando por donde se fue la chica.

Si, es muy alegre que ni parece que es paciente. –comentó Naruto.

Es verdad, siempre esta sonriendo. –agregó Sakura.

La odio. –dijo Sai sorprendiendo a todos y alejándose de ahí, dejando completamente confundidos a los chicos.

Ya de noche, todos tenían que descansar y Sakura no era la excepción, a punto de acostarse en una pequeña cama escucho que su celular sonaba.

¿Hola? –dijo Sakura.

Siento no haber podido ir a verte. –comentó Hinata quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

No te preocupes. –Contestó Sakura.- me siento mal por haberte dejado todo el trabajo a ti sola.

Está bien. –dijo Hinata.- Naruto-kun me contó lo que paso con Uchiha-san. –agregó Hinata.

Sí, todo sucedió tan rápido. –comentó Sakura con un suspiro.

No puedo creer que Uchiha-san se haya olvidado de ti. –dijo Hinata algo consternada.

Solo espero que sea temporal. –dijo Sakura con un brillo de esperanza.

Un nuevo día y de nuevo Sakura visita a Sasuke, en aquel hospital tan tranquilo, caminaba un poco dudosa hacia la habitación de Sasuke, tenía miedo de sus reacciones, pero tenía que intentarlo, sino nunca se acordara de ella.

Entonces fue como sucedió. –Sakura escucho una voz de mujer en la habitación de Sasuke, miro mas atenta ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

Hmp. –dijo Sasuke sin ponerle mucha atención a la chica.

¡Oh, Sakura-chan! –saludó Yoko al ver a la chica de ojos verdes en la puerta y se puso de pie.

¡Oh, Yoko-chan ya estas mejor! –dijo Sakura al ver que la chica ya no llevaba vendada su pierna.

Si ya me dieron de alta los doctores. –Comentó la chica muy sonriente.- vine a darle las gracias a todos y me encontré con Sasuke-kun, es muy entretenido charlar con él.

No hables así de mí. –dijo Sasuke algo molesto, sentado en un sillón que se encontraba en su habitación.

¿Qué pasa contigo? –Preguntó Yoko sentándose junto a Sasuke.- ¡te enfadas cuando llega Sakura-chan! Eres muy cruel con ella. –reclamó la chica.

No es de tu incumbencia. –bufó Sasuke.

La peli rosa veía la escena, se sentía fuera de lugar, sentía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, le daba tristeza porque una chica que acababa de conocer podía acercarse mejor a Sasuke que ella, que se supone, es el amor de su vida.

¿Por qué no vamos a la azotea? –Preguntó Yoko para calmar los ánimos.- creo que te hará sentir mejor.

No, gracias. –dijo Sasuke fríamente.

Es buena idea, hay que ir. –comentó Sakura tratando de acoplarse más con Sasuke.

Pues ve tú sola. –dijo Sasuke sin siquiera mirar a la chica.

Sakura se quedo en shock, se sentía como una tonta.

Hay por favor, ven, vamos. –dijo Yoko jalando la mano de Sasuke y llevándolo a la fuerza.

Y una vez mas Sakura se quedo en shock, al parecer aquella chica tiene más poder sobre Sasuke del que ella alguna vez pudo tener.

No me jales. –bufó Sasuke.

Vamos, Sasuke-kun, si sigues así dependerás de mi para toda la vida. –comentó la chica algo divertida.

Que va, puedo andar yo solo. –refutó Sasuke.

La peli rosa los miraba en la puerta de la habitación, veía como ella jugaba con la mano de Sasuke y lo jalaba por los pasillos hacia la azotea, suspiro tratando de calmarse para no entrar en pánico y los siguió.

¡Que linda vista! –dijo Yoko mirando hacia el mar, los tres ya se encontraban en la azotea, Sakura y Yoko admirando el paisaje, mientras que Sasuke se sentó en una banca.

¡Vamos Uchiha, la vista es hermosa! –dijo Sakura tratando de interactuar con el chico, pero Sasuke no contesto.

¡Hay vas otra vez a ignorarla! –Comentó Yoko algo indignada.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Hay algo que no puedo recordar, -dijo Sasuke muy pensativo.- según los doctores, tengo amnesia.

¿Amnesia? –dijo Yoko muy atenta al comentario del chico, mientras Sakura sentía una emoción en su corazón.

Por ejemplo, recuerdo que llegue aquí, -siguió explicando el chico.- pero no recuerdo el por qué.

Yoko se quedo algo pensativa, deduciendo todo, miro atentamente a Sakura y luego a Sasuke, mientras que Sakura estaba tratando de controlarse para no llorar.

Pero, siento que era algo increíblemente importante. –agregó Sasuke.

¿Cómo… ver a alguien? –preguntó Sakura algo temerosa.

¿Ver a alguien? –susurró Sasuke, pensando, adentrándose a sus recuerdos, porque esas palabras realmente lo habían dejado pensando.

Sakura dudo un momento, pero vio el rostro de Sasuke, sabía que en el fondo comenzó a recordar, así que ese era el momento de decirle la verdad.

¡Esa persona…! –trató de decir Sakura.

¿A quién le importa quién es? –Interrumpió Yoko sentándose cerca de Sasuke.- quizás viniste a ver a alguien, quizás no.

Sakura se quedo muy seria, ni siquiera pudo refutar ante el comentario de la chica, se quedo simplemente sin palabras.

No creo que necesites forzarte a ti mismo a recordar, -dijo Yoko.- quizás lo que no puedes recordar no eran tan importantes. –agregó la chica.

Y así nuevamente Sakura sintió como su corazón recibía un disparo, le daba un coraje inmenso por todo lo que hacia esa chica, pero con aquel comentario se entristeció, tal vez tenga razón.

Si sigues tratando de recordar, mas te aferraras a la idea de que era algo importante. –aconsejó la chica.

¡No pares! –Dijo Sakura llamando la atención de Sasuke.- no dejes de intentar recordar eso. –dijo Sakura.

Yo… -dijo Sasuke tratando de recordar, sentía que realmente esa chica de cabellos rosas tenía razón, lo sentía muy en el fondo.

Ya basta. –dijo Yoko poniéndose de pie para ver de frente a Sakura.- lo peor que puedes hacer es agobiar a un paciente, Sakura-chan. –Regañó la chica.- deja que solo llegue.

Tienes razón, lo siento. –se disculpo Sakura para salir de ahí, ya no aguantaba más, quería soltar el llanto, pero no permitiría hacerlo enfrente de Sasuke.

¡Qué egoísta fui! –susurró Sakura, en parte sabía que Yoko tenía razón, lo único que había hecho todo este tiempo era obligarlo a recordarla.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Gaara.

Pensé que estarías con Sasuke. –comentó Naruto.

Hola. –Saludó Sakura al ver a los F4 llegar.- Esta en la azotea. –contestó la chica.

¿Solo? –preguntó Sai.

Con Yoko-chan. –contestó Sakura sin muchas ganas.

Ya veo. –dijo Sai con mucho fastidio.

Me tengo que ir. –dijo Sakura y se fue sin más.

¡Espera! –gritó Naruto.

¿Qué le pasara a esta mujer? –preguntó Gaara.

Sai miro por donde se fue Sakura, su cara mostraba mucha molestia, realmente esa chica no le agradaba.

No la entiendo. –dijo Sasuke.

Compréndela, ella también está preocupada por ti. –explicó Yoko.

¿Es tu amiga? –preguntó Sasuke.

Si, supongo. –contestó la chica.

Entonces dile que no se acerque a mí. –ordenó el chico.

Este bien. –contestó ella algo sonriente.

Sasuke. –llamaron al chico y Yoko y Sasuke giraron a ver.

Hola. –saludó Yoko al ver a los amigos de Sasuke.

Hola. –dijeron Naruto y Gaara.

¿Y bien, recordaste algo? –preguntó Sai ignorando completamente a la chica.

Justo estábamos hablando de eso, –comentó la chica.- no creo que deba forzarse a…

Una extraña no se debe meter en asuntos que no le incumban. –interrumpió Sai a la chica.

¿Eh? –dijo Yoko.

Estoy hablando con Sasuke. –dijo Sai muy molesto.

Lo siento. –dijo Yoko muy apenada.

¿Puedes desaparecer? –Dijo Sai muy serio.- no soporto tu presencia. –miro fijamente a la chica.

Vamos Sai, no seas tan grosero. –dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a su amigo.

¿Por qué te pones así? –preguntó Gaara.

¡Piensa en cómo se siente Haruno! –Gritó Sai muy molesto mirando fijamente a Sasuke, el cual mantenía su mirada fría.- como debe estar sintiéndose cuando viene aquí cada día.

¡Sakura-chan! –dijo Yoko al ver a Sakura sentada a las afueras del hospital. -siento lo de antes. –se disculpó la chica.

No te preocupes. –dijo Sakura tratando de comprenderla.

¿Eres tú la que Sasuke-kun ha olvidado? –preguntó sin miedo.

Si. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amarga.

¿Estaban saliendo? –Volvió a preguntar la chica.- me dijiste que tu novio estaba en el hospital.

Algo así. –contestó Sakura.

Siento lo que dije, no lo sabía. –volvió a disculparse Yoko.

Es mi culpa también, por no ser más clara. –agregó Sakura.

Sabes que, te ayudare a conseguir que Sasuke-kun se acuerde nuevamente de ti. –dijo la chica muy sonriente y más animada.

¿De verdad? –dijo Sakura muy animada.

Yoko asintió la cabeza y le volvió a sonreír, eso animo mucho a la chica, sentía que pronto se acercaría el momento en el que Sasuke la recordara nuevamente.

¿Cómo está, Sakura? –preguntó Konohamaru al ver llegar a su hermana.

Igual. –contestó Sakura muy desganada.

No te preocupes, veras que se acordara de ti. –comentó Konohamaru.

Eso espero. –dijo Sakura con un gran suspiro.

¿Por qué no le preparas algo? –Sugirió el niño.- a lo mejor así se acuerda más rápido de ti.

Sakura abrió rápidamente sus ojos, tenía razón su hermano, había algo que preparaba ella que sin duda Sasuke reconocería, aquellas galletas que le preparo en navidad, en su cumpleaños, aquellas galletas que Sasuke dijo que sabían a amor, una luz de esperanza ilumino los ojos verdes de la chica, tenía que intentarlo.

Inmediatamente se puso a prepararlos, aquellas lindas galletas en forma del rostro del chico, con esos ojos negros y el cabello en su rostro, Sakura sonrió al ver las galletas terminadas, eran varias caritas de Sasuke, solo esperaba que esta vez su plan funcionara.

La mañana llego muy tarde, según Sakura, estaba ansiosa por ir a entregarle las galletas que había envuelto en una linda cajita con un moño azul. Miro el reloj y descubrió que era demasiado temprano, aun así no le importo, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, ese puso ese lindo collar con la estrella, tal vez así la reconozca mejor y salió muy sonriente con dirección al hospital.

Camino rápidamente, no quería perder tiempo para llegar al hospital, y por fin, después de 15 minutos de caminar llego al hospital, subió hacia la habitación de Sasuke, dudo un momento pero estaba decidida, hoy sería el día en el que Uchiha Sasuke la recordaría, abrió la puerta y para su desgracia, Sasuke aun seguía dormido.

Por no quererlo molestar, dejo aquella cajita en un buro al lado de la cama, se acerco un poco a Sasuke y acaricio su rostro moviendo sus cabellos hacia atrás.

Espero que ahora si me recuerdes. –se acerco a Sasuke y le deposito un casto beso en los labios, al menos así dormido si se podía acercar a él.

Y sin más se fue de ahí, esperando de todo corazón que cuando despertara por fin la recordara, par así por fin ser felices, o al menos que la recordara.

Por fin despiertas. –dijo Yoko al ver a Sasuke despertar.

Hmp. –contestó Sasuke algo adormecido.

Ya es más de medio día. –Comentó la chica mientras corría las cortinas para que la luz entrara y limpiaba un poco la habitación.- ¿soñaste lindo? –preguntó para seguir la conversación.

Si. –contestó Sasuke muy pensativo, pero con una sonrisa.- estaba riendo y hablando con alguien. –Comentó el chico.- pero no puedo ver su rostro. –dijo poniendo una mueca.

Oh, qué mal. –Dijo Yoko.- Como te dije, no te esfuerzos a ti mismo. –Comentó Yoko.- ahora vuelvo, iré por agua. –dijo tomando una jarra que se encontraba ahí.

Sasuke se recargo nuevamente en la cama y se quedo muy pensativo, tratando de recordar aquel sueño, sueño que sintió tan real, toco suavemente sus labios, sentía un sabor extraño, diferente, pero que le gusto.

Miro a un lado y en el buro pudo ver una cajita, arqueo la ceja, no recordaba ese objeto en esa habitación, lo tomo y lo abrió para descubrir su contenido.

Su corazón se acelero, sentía un gran hueco en su estomago, miro aquellas galletas con su rostro, sabía que las conocía, tomo una y la acerco a su boca para probar un pedazo, y ahí comprobó que si las conocía, sabía que esas galletas sabían a amor, sabían a ella.

Ya volví. –dijo Yoko dejando la jarra en una pequeña mesa.- ¿Sasuke-kun? –se preocupo al verlo tan serio, como en estado de shock.

Estas galletas saben a amor. –Susurró Sasuke dejando a la chica confundida.- ¿la persona que olvide… -se quedo un momento pensando y miro fijamente a Yoko.- eres tú?

¿Eh? –Yoko se quedo muy confundida y se acerco a Sasuke.

¿Estábamos saliendo? –Preguntó Sasuke muy insistente.- tú fuiste la que preparo esto ¿verdad?

Yoko seguía sin comprender, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de algo, así que cambio su rostro de confusión a uno más alegre y lentamente se acerco a Sasuke para darle un lindo y pequeño beso en los labios, cosa que Sasuke accedió inmediatamente, al parecer por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, o más bien lo que había olvidado.

Una gran punzada en su corazón, a pesar de estar alegre por tener ese presentimiento de que Sasuke por fin recordaría todo se vio opacado por una molestia en su cuerpo, un sentimiento de angustia comenzó a invadirla, a envenenarla, cosa que simplemente no entendió, pero le dio un gran pánico, sentía que estaba perdiendo a Sasuke por completo.


	20. La mejor propuesta del mundo

**Hola a todos, sé que me tarde, problemas de siempre, pero aquí estoy, preparando para subir el epilogo, disfruten el gran final, y espero que les guste =)**

**Advertencia: contiene lemon… XD**

No podía comprender porque sentía eso, en el fondo le angustiaba mucho, pero trato de no prestarle atención, no ahora que estaba segura que Sasuke la recordaría, no ahora que sentía que todo iría bien.

Llego a la habitación de Sasuke algo nerviosa, su respiración se aceleraba mas y mas, tomo el pomo de la puerta, aunque de inmediato lo soltó, se miro en un reflejo para cerciorarse que estuviera impecable y perfecta, arreglo un mechón suelto; tomo nuevamente el pomo y con un gran suspiro y poniendo una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta.

Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció al notar que aquella habitación estaba completamente vacía. Se sorprendió, pensó que probablemente estaría en el baño pero reacciono al ver que las cobijas estaban dobladas y en orden, es como si hubieran abandonado la habitación.

—Sakura-chan, no sabía que habías venido—saludó Naruto y Sakura giro para ver que en el pasillo estaban el resto de los F4.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vas a casa? —cuestionó Sai al ver que la chica estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

—Uchiha se ha ido—contestó Sakura algo preocupada.

— ¿¡Qué! —dijeron todos completamente sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué estas planeando llevándote a Sasuke de vuelta de repente? —cuestionó Itachi, mientras hablaba por teléfono con su padre.

—Si Sasuke no puede recordar a Haruno Sakura finalmente el problema está resuelto ¿no? —comentó Fugaku con una risa muy malévola.

— ¿Y te vas a aprovechar de Sasuke otra vez? —preguntó Itachi con una mueca de desaprobación.

—Él es el único responsable de la crisis de la empresa—Reprochó Fugaku—así que no me digas que puedo hacer o que no.

Fugaku colgó el teléfono con algo de enojo, pero de inmediato sonrió, ahora tenía a Sasuke en sus manos nuevamente y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Tranquilo—dijo Konan a su marido tratando de calmarlo.

—Algo tenemos que hacer—susurró Itachi muy angustiado, pero decidido.

—Debió habernos dicho que lo darían de alta—reprochó Gaara.

—Vamos a casa de Sasuke—comentó Sai muy tranquilo.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sakura.

—Tienes que ir a verlo—comentó Sai mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, buena suerte—dijo Naruto dando a entender que él no iría.

—Ahora has tu trabajo—comentó Gaara con una media sonrisa.

Sakura comprendió, era el momento, tenía que hablar con él, aclarar todo con él y por fin ser felices juntos o al menos hacerlo que la recuerde.

Los nervios nuevamente se apoderaron de ella, parada enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, trataba de tranquilizarse, la invadían tantas cosas, felicidad, nerviosismo, ansiedad; se dio un par de cachetadas mentales para reaccionar, era el momento para empezar de nuevo, de darse una oportunidad para ser felices, suspiro pesado y apretó aquel dije de estrella que colgaba en su pecho.

Puso una gran sonrisa y tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero le ganaron ya que la puerta se abrió antes, sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Yoko-chan? –preguntó la chica al ver que la que abrió la puerta era la mencionada.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Bienvenida! —dijo la chica muy sonriente.

— ¿Bienvenida? —dijo Sakura algo confundida.

—Pasa—dijo Yoko invitando a pasar a la chica.

La peli rosa paso lentamente siguiendo a la chica, miro que al fondo estaba Sasuke sentado en un gran sillón reclinado y con las piernas tendidas.

—Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan vino a visitarte—dijo la chica.

— ¿Eh? —Sasuke se acamo al ver a Sakura en la puerta.

—Voy por un poco de té—comentó Yoko muy sonriente y salió de la habitación.

—Supongo que te dieron de alta—Dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke— ¿Qué tal estás?

Sasuke la miro más de cerca, fijo su mirada en el cuello de la chica, especialmente en el collar que traía colgado.

—Ese colgante—dijo Sasuke ignorando el comentario de la chica, mirando fijamente el dije, la estrella.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente, tal vez… solo tal vez…

—Me pone de nervios—terminó de decir Sasuke algo alterado y poniéndose de pie para alejarse.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sakura sin comprender.

—De cualquier manera, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Sasuke con fastidio— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —miro fijamente a Sakura—No puedes andar paseándote por aquí, aunque seas la novia de Sai.

Sakura borro su sonrisa, al parecer aun no la recuerda.

—Me sacas de quicio—dijo Sasuke con una mueca de fastidio—vete—ordenó el chico.

—Ya lo he hecho—susurró Sakura muy triste.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

— ¡No me digas "¿eh?" idiota! —gritó Sakura muy enojada.

— ¿Idiota? —preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

—Primero que nada, no soy la novia de Hanazawa Sai, y segundo, deja de decir tonterías—reclamó y explicó Sakura muy molesta.

—Tú… —trató de decir Sasuke acercándose a ella.

— ¡No soy "tú", me llamo Haruno Sakura! —Gritó Sakura— ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud?

— ¿Y eso qué? —reclamó Sasuke muy molesto por la actitud de esa chica desconocida.

— ¿¡Por qué me tratas como si tuviera que pagar por venir a verte a tu casa! –Sakura se acerco más a él para verlo mejor—pensaba que al final habías madurado un poco.

Sakura se quedo seria, trataba de recuperar el aire por haber gritado tanto, Sasuke simplemente la miraba, no podía ya contestarle nada, no podía dejar de verla, pero no comprendía el por qué sentía eso con esa chica, algo extraño, nauseas al verla, pero ansiedad al no verla.

—Sakura-chan—dijo Yoko entrando a la habitación con una charola donde traía tazas de té.

—Dime—dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

— ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? —preguntó la chica muy tranquila

—No quiero que vuelvas por aquí nunca más—ordenó Yoko.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Sakura.

Ambas se encontraban cerca de la puerta, pero aun dentro de la habitación de Sasuke, aunque un poco lejos de él para que no escuchara la conversación.

—La recuperación de su memoria va por buen camino, pero… —dudo un momento antes de seguir hablando—se enfada muchísimo cuando vienes. Creo que eso no es bueno para ti tampoco.

— ¿Qué no es bueno para mí? —dijo Sakura muy confundida.

—No te preocupes, seguro que no tardara mucho en recuperarse, así que déjame el resto a mí—explicó Yoko con una gran sonrisa y caminando hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

—Pero, Yoko-chan… —trató de decir Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, te he preparado un té—dijo Yoko dejando la charola en una mesa y acercándose al chico.

—No quiero té—dijo Sasuke— ¿puedes prepararme más galletas? —preguntó Sasuke con algo de ansiedad, como un enfermo pidiendo su medicina.

—Claro—contestó Yoko muy sonriente.

Sakura se quedo en shock, aquellas galletas las había hecho ella para él, no esa mujer. No podía creer que Sasuke no recordara que ella le preparaba esas galletas, un gran hueco se formo en su estomago y en su corazón, como si estrujaran su interior y lo licuaran.

— ¡Te preparare una caja entera! —dijo Yoko mas sonriente.

— ¿Pero qué dice? —susurró Sakura, molesta y triste.

— ¿Sabías que soy muy buena cocinera? —preguntó la chica sonriente.

— ¿De veras? ¿Qué sabes cocinar? –preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado y notoriamente más tranquilo.

—Pues carne con patatas, asado de… -comenzó a explicar Yoko.

— ¿Cómo es la carne con patatas? —preguntó Sasuke algo curioso, parecía un niño.

Cada palabra parecía un golpe al corazón de la peli rosa, sus labios temblaban y apretó sus puños, sentía que su cuerpo se desvanecía, que su corazón era tomado y estrujado, maltratado, e inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a exigir salir de esos lindos orbes verdes.

Miro fijamente a Sasuke, como sonría, aquella sonrisa que creía que solo ella podía sacar, esa sonrisa que hizo que se enamorara de él, pero lo que más le dio tristeza es que ella no era la causante de esa sonrisa y ahora sí, inevitablemente sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, lentamente, lagrimas gruesas y amargas.

Sasuke giro y la vio, su sonrisa desapareció, sintió pesado su cuerpo, ver aquellas lágrimas rodar hizo que sintiera una gran angustia y enojo, pero sobre todo, tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yoko muy tranquila.

—Estoy harta—dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta.

Suspiro y cambio su rostro triste a uno decisivo, tomo el collar que traía colgando y se lo quito rudamente, se acerco a Sasuke y se lo arrojo.

—Supongo que eres Uchiha—dijo Sakura—, pero ya no eres mi Uchiha.

Y así salió de la habitación, ya no tenía caso seguir ahí, necesitaba alejarse de todo, alejarse de él y ya no sufrir más. Pero lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que se quedo completamente en shock.

— ¿No vas a ir a verle nunca más? —preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido.

Sakura saliendo de ahí reunión al resto de los F4 junto con Hinata para platicarles su nueva decisión, dejar todo por la paz, dejar atrás a Sasuke y seguir adelante.

—Ya no me importa—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida.

—No me digas que le gusta esa tipa—comentó Gaara.

—No lo sé—contestó Sakura.

— ¡Pero es lo peor! —comentó Hinata—actuar como si hubiera hecho algo que no ha hecho.

—Esto no se trata de Yoko-chan—dijo Sakura.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Hinata.

—Me lo he conseguido yo sola—explicó Sakura—pensé que me escogería incluso sin acordarse de mí, aunque tuviéramos que empezar de cero.

—Sakura—susurró Hinata.

—Pero no lo ha hecho—dijo Sakura amargamente—, estaba tan segura de mi misma.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, sorprendidos por lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Yoko preocupada al ver a Sasuke muy pensativo.

—Nada—dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente el collar que aquella chica le había arrojado.

—Venga, dímelo—insistió Yoko sentándose al lado de Sasuke.

—No es importante—dijo Sasuke—, pero es algo que me molesta—suspiró—, esa chica…

—Te refieres a Sakura-chan—comentó Yoko.

— ¿Por qué se enfado tanto? —Preguntó Sasuke muy pensativo— ¿Por qué se puso a llorar?

Sasuke no podía borrar esa imagen, aquella peli rosa con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

—Sus lloriqueos me molestaron mucho—comentó Sasuke.

—Eres de lo peor—dijo Yoko con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Eh? —Sasuke reaccionó y fijo su mirada en la chica.

— ¿Por qué no piensas en mi que estoy siempre a tu lado—gimió con su llanto—y si en Sakura-chan que solo ha venido a verte una sola vez todo este tiempo?

Su llanto incremento, las lagrimas caían en el, ahora, rostro devastado de la chica.

— ¿No soy lo bastante buena para ti? —Preguntó la chica con mucho dolor y llanto—estoy segura que puedo rellenar la parte que has perdido—dijo en un puchero y acercándose más a Sasuke para abrazarlo—te quiero—dijo la chica.

Sasuke no dijo nada, ni siquiera la abrazo o le afecto el hecho de que ella llorara, y es lo que más raro se le hacía, le afecto mas ver llorar a la chica molesta y de cabellos rosas, no comprendía porque el llanto de Yoko, de la chica que hizo aquellas galletas de amor no le conmueve lo más mínimo y sobre todo ¿por qué no pudo decirle también que la quería?

Y así los días pasaban tranquilos y normales, con las mismas cosas de siempre, la misma rutina desde que llego ahí. En su casa sin muchas cosas que hacer veía a su familia preparar la comida de ese día.

—Hermana, tu celular suena—gritó dijo Konohamaru mostrando el móvil que sonaba y brillaba.

—Gracias—dijo Sakura y lo tomo para contestar.

—Hola—saludó Sai, quien era el que llamaba.

—Sai—dijo Sakura muy feliz de escuchar a su amigo.

—Sasuke está mucho mejor—comentó Sai suponiendo que la chica se lo preguntaba por dentro.

—Ya veo—dijo Sakura sin ponerle mucha importancia.

—Gaara cree que sería bueno para él hacerle una fiesta—comentó Sai— ¿Quieres venir?

— ¿Yo? —dijo Sakura no muy convencida.

—Naruto ya invito a Hinata y ella acepto—explicó Sai.

—Pero, me pondré de mal humor si él está allí—dijo Sakura con una mueca.

Y era verdad, desde que decidió dejarlo por la paz estaba muy tranquila, ya nada de estrés o algo que la pusiera histérica, aunque por las noches no era así, en las noches el dolor la atormentaba, la hacía perder el control y sentir un gran dolor.

— ¿No eras tú la que decía que no se rendiría y que le daría igual lo que pensase o hiciese la gente?

—Bienvenidos—dijo Gaara.

Y como siempre, Sai pudo convencer a Sakura, la cual accedió sin más remedio, cosa que hizo feliz al chico pálido, todo ya estaba organizado, los chicos se fueron a una posada en las heladas montañas que había a las afueras de Konoha.

—Increíble—susurró Sakura viendo la gran cabaña, que más que eso, parecía una mansión en medio de las blancas montañas.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó Gaara al ver que solo iban Naruto, Hinata, Sai y Sakura.

—Dijo que vendría más tarde—contestó Sai.

—Ya veo—comentó Gaara—bien, tenemos aguas termales, pistas privadas de esquí, servicio a la habitación, así que disfrútenlo.

—Me gustaría ir a esquiar—comentó Hinata.

—Si quieres vamos—dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien—dijo Hinata muy sonrojada, aun a pesar de llevar tiempo de novios los sonrojos no desaparecían.

— ¿No vienes, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto.

—No, quiero tomar un baño en las aguas termales—contestó la chica—vallan ustedes.

—Vamos pues—dijo Naruto cargando a Hinata haciendo que su sonrojo incrementara (si era posible).

Todos miraron sonriendo a la linda pareja, al menos alguien si disfrutaba del amor.

—Hola—saludaron y Gaara, Sai y Sakura giraron a la puerta principal.

Ahí se encontraba Sasuke, pero no solo él, sino también acompañado de Yoko, tomados de la mano.

—Hola. —también saludó la chica soltando la mano de Sasuke y acercándose a Gaara—gracias por la invitación.

Sai torció una mueca de fastidio y se fue de ahí, la chica seguía muy sonriente e ignoro los gestos de todos, Gaara jalo a Sasuke para alejarlo de los demás.

— ¿Por qué la has traído aquí? –preguntó Gaara.

—Me ignoro cuando le dije que no podía venir—dijo Sasuke con algo de fastidio.

— ¡Sakura-chan! –Dijo la chica acercándose a Sakura— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Qué tal?

—Bien—dijo un poco insegura la chica de ojos verdes.

Yoko miro que Sasuke se alejo de Gaara y camino hacia las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke-kun! —gritó la chica comenzando a correr para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Dijo Gaara con una cara de fastidio—actúa como si fuera su novia o algo así.

Sakura se quedo muy pensativa, pensó que tal vez podría hablar con él, en el fondo deseaba poder tener alguna oportunidad de hablar con él, pero todo se desvaneció al verlo entrar junto con esa chica.

— ¡Ah!

Sakura ya se encontraba en las aguas termales, necesitaba relajarse urgentemente, se había hundido para mojarse completamente, pero metida en sus pensamientos había olvidado donde estaba y la respiración se le había acabado; se quito los cabellos del rostro y se recargo en una roca.

— ¿En qué demonios está pensando esa imbécil? —dijo Sakura un poco molesta.

—Sakura-chan—llamaron a la chica, voltio y vio con fastidio que era Yoko quien la llamaba.

—Hmp—dijo Sakura metiendo casi todo su cuerpo en el agua, hasta la barbilla.

—Lo siento, me apunte en último minuto—dijo la chica sentándose junto a Sakura.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en las dos, solo se escuchaba como un bambú se movía de arriba abajo con un chorro de agua.

—Siento informarte que al parecer Sasuke-kun no va a conseguir recordarte—comentó Yoko rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura se quedo muy seria, quería romperle la cara a esa chica, pero al escuchar eso se debilito.

—Pero está mucho más contento, creo que eso es una buena señal—agregó Yoko muy sonriente.

—Ya veo—susurró Sakura tratando de que no le afectara.

Nuevamente las dos se quedaron en silencio, Sakura se sorprendía como antes hablaba bien con ella y ahora ni siquiera una conversación podía tener.

—Bueno, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí, así que me voy—dijo Sakura acercándose a la orilla para salir del agua.

—Y también siento tener que decirte esto… —Sakura se detuvo ante el comentario dándole la espalda a la chica—quiero a Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Eh? —susurró Sakura.

—Lo siento, no lo tenía planeado y me siento mal por ti—Comentó la chica muy seria— pero tuve una oportunidad y se lo dije, y él me contesto que siente lo mismo por mí.

Eso fue lo último que Sakura pudo escuchar, las lagrimas cayeron, lagrimas que mostraban su tristeza, y que ahora si Sasuke y ella no podrían estar juntos.

—Quizás Sasuke piense que estaba saliendo con Yoko antes de perder la memoria—dijo Naruto muy serio.

El rubio, el pelirrojo y el chico pálido se encontraban a las afueras de la cabaña, viendo como la nieve caía más y más rápido, como todo se cubría completamente por aquella hermosa capa blanca.

— ¡Entonces tenemos el honor de echar de aquí a esa extraña! —dijo Gaara con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado— ¡vamos a empezar nuestro plan de echar de aquí a Yoko!

Naruto puso su mano al frente y Gaara la choco con la suya; siempre habían sido muy unidos y antes lograban echar a decenas de chicos del colegio acosándolos y demás, ahora sería demasiado sencillo echar a una chica como esa de su vida; todo por el bien de su amigo Sasuke y su amiga Sakura.

— ¡No te preocupes! —Dijo Sai muy tranquilo—no le haremos nada, ella y Sasuke no duraran mucho.

— ¿Por qué confías tanto en él? —preguntó Gaara.

—Porque Sasuke es un animal salvaje.

Naruto y Gaara se quedaron viendo fijamente a su amigo con mucha curiosidad.

—Además, ella nunca será mejor que Sakura—dijo Sai muy seguro.

—Pero Sakura-chan dijo que iba a rendirse—comentó Naruto muy desanimado.

—No te preocupes—dijo Sai con una gran sonrisa—su vinculo es más fuerte de lo que pensamos, ¿no lo sabemos nosotros mejor que nadie?

—Tienes razón—dijo Naruto.

—Así es—confirmó Gaara.

Sola con sus pensamientos, era lo único que la calmaba, estar sola, no ver a nadie, mucho menos a los causantes de su tristeza; le daba más coraje pensar que de seguro estarían felices paseando por toda la mansión.

Había caminado todo el día, cambiándose de un lugar a otro para evitar encontrárselos, pero ya estaba un poco cansada, se sentó en un gran sillón para poder mirar por una gran ventana como la nieve adornaba todo el lugar.

Sasuke se sentía inquieto, desde que llego ahí no había estado tranquilo, no desde que vio a aquella peli rosa, desde entonces se la ha pasado buscándola, pero pareciera que ella se escondía de él; lo que más lo desesperaba es que no comprendía por qué la buscaba, ¿para que la buscaba? Ni él mismo sabia, pero necesitaba, la necesitaba.

Y por fin la encontró, ahí sentada sola en una estancia, apartada de todo el mundo, al igual que él, que también desde que llego ha estado evitando a Yoko, por alguna razón le desesperaba demasiado.

Carraspeo la garganta para poder hablar, pero inmediatamente ella giro para verlo, pero sin darle mucha importancia, al menos eso trataba.

— ¿Cómo es… —Sasuke dudo un poco y se acerco a ella, Sakura simplemente se puso de pie para alejarse un poco —que no te he visto últimamente? —preguntó con mucho interés.

—Tú fuiste el que me dijo que me fuera—contestó tajantemente la chica.

—Tú… —trató de decir Sasuke.

Y era verdad lo que decía ella, ni el mismo Uchiha Sasuke podía refutar contra eso, y no comprendía por qué si la alejo de él ahora la está buscando.

— ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no sé? —preguntó tratando de verse muy quitado de la pena y volteando a ver a la gran ventana.

—Si—dijo Sakura.

Sasuke giro muy impresionado, sabia, lo presentía que esa chica tenía algo que ver con su pasado que no recordaba.

—Pero es algo que tendrás que descubrir tú solo o no tendría sentido—dijo Sakura muy seria.

Sasuke sintió algo en su pecho, una gran necesidad de que se lo dijera, una desesperación, porque sabía que esa chica conocía la verdad y podría sacarlo de su ignorancia, pero también, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y besarla; se molesto consigo mismo, recordó a Yoko llorando en sus brazos y se contuvo, miro por última vez a la chica y salió de ahí sin decirle nada.

Sakura se quedo muy pensativa y algo triste, tenía razón, no podía soltarle la verdad, ya lo intento una vez y no funciono y ahora menos con una nueva rival, así que prefirió dejarlo así aunque en su interior gritaba una y mil veces… "¡Recuérdame!".

Su mirada se torno dura y maliciosa al ver aquella escena, tenía que hacer algo antes de que Sasuke recordara todo y se fuera de su lado, ahora tenía más miedo que nunca, verlo tan cerca de Sakura era algo que le crispaba los nervios, pero ya tendría oportunidad de sabotearla y así quedarse con Sasuke por siempre.

No podía dejar de ver aquel collar, sabía que algo tenía que ver con todo lo que olvido, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba nada. Suspiro con pesadez, estaba harto de pensar y pensar y no poder recordar nada; solo en algo podía pensar, en ella, en esa chica que lo irritaba tanto.

— ¡Tonta! —Dijo muy molesto—es tan irritante—dijo tomando sus cabellos con fuerza.

—Sasuke, vamos a cenar ya—dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación.

—Este bien—Contestó el chico un poco más tranquilo—iré en un minuto.

El rubio cerró la puerta y se fue derecho al comedor, mientras que Sasuke se quedo mirando en una gran ventana como caía la nieve, como cubría mas y mas el suelo y como anunciaba la llegada de una posible tormenta.

—Sasuke-kun—Llamaron al chico y este giro para ver quién era—, te he hecho galletas—Dijo Yoko muy feliz—, dijiste que querías comerlas otra vez—se acerco para quedar junto a Sasuke y darle una linda cajita donde llevaba varias galletas.

—Ah—dijo Sasuke sin mucha importancia, pero en el fondo animado por probar de nuevo esa delicia.

—Las acabo de hornear—Explicó la chica—así que creo que estarán mejor que las otras.

Sasuke abrió la caja y miro las galletas, al verlas aquella pequeña emoción desapareció, miro un poco extrañado las galletas, no lucían como la vez pasada, pero trato de no darle mucha importancia.

Les he hablado a mis amigos de ti y me dijeron que les encantaría conocerte.-comentó la chica muy animada.

El Uchiha menor tomo una de las galletas, ya quería probarlas, volver a sentir aquel sabor tan especial que solo esas galletas podían darle, pero al dar el primer mordisco se quedo completamente en shock. No eran aquellas galletas y al probarlas lo confirmo, no eran las mismas, sentía como si acabara de probar el sabor más amargo, a pesar de que a él nunca le gustaron los dulces.

— ¡Por cierto! Hay un lugar que quiero que vallamos los dos solos para… —decía Yoko muy alegre pero poco duro ya que Sasuke arrojo la caja de galletas muy lejos y completamente enojado.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Yoko un poco asustada.

Pero no había respuesta, solo veía como las fosas nasales de Sasuke se abrían y cerraban rápidamente, como emulando la respiración de un animal salvaje, cosa que le dio mucho miedo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó nuevamente la chica tratando de calmarlo.

—Tú me has mentido—bufó Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? —dijo ella completamente sorprendida.

—Las galletas del otro día —suspiró— ¡no las hiciste tú! —reclamó el chico muy alterado.

Yoko se quedo sin habla, solo trago gordo, tenía miedo de haber sido descubierta, pero algo tenía que hacer, no permitiría dejar escapar a Sasuke.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó Gaara al ver entrar a Naruto entrar solo.

—Acabo de ir a llamarle—dijo el rubio.

—Hola—saludó Sakura mientras entraba al comedor.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? —preguntó Naruto algo ansioso.

—Pensé que llegaría aquí antes que yo—dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

—Ve a buscarla—dijo Gaara mientras tomaba asiento.

—Iré yo—dijo Naruto.

—No te preocupes, iré yo—insistió Sakura saliendo de ahí para buscar a su amiga.

— ¿Recuerdas todo? —preguntó Yoko algo alterada y nerviosa.

— ¡No me acuerdo de nada! —Gritó Sasuke mientras caminaba para alejarse de la chica—pero, mi instinto me dice que lo que he olvidado es importante—dijo ya más tranquilo.

— ¡Pues yo creo que si no lo recuerdas es porque no quieres! —Dijo Yoko muy segura— y por eso creo que serias más feliz si aceptaras tu nueva vida—Explicó tratando de convencerlo—tienes razón en que yo no hice las galletas del otro día, pero solo quería hacerte feliz—y lentamente se acerco a Sasuke para tomarlo del brazo.

El chico reacciono ante el contacto y alejo su brazo, voltio para verla fijamente.

—Tú dices que siempre haces las cosas por los demás, pero creo que todo lo que estás haciendo es por ti—comentó Sasuke con su mirada fría hacia la chica.

Yoko no creía todo lo que escuchaba, después de tanto estar trabajando con él, de buenas a primeras mandara todo al demonio, definitivamente no era justo.

—Si esta aquí seguiré irritado y enfadado –Bufó Sasuke—, lo que he olvidado, era algo que me hacia salir del enfado y la irritación.

Yoko agacho su mirada, detestaba que no fuera ella la importante, la que Sasuke necesitaba, creyó que lo haría pensar eso, pero no funciono su juego, sentía una tristeza enorme, pero mi que eso, sentía una rabia hacia Sakura.

— ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca más! —dijo Sasuke girando para ver hacia la ventana y darle a entender que se fuera de ahí.

— ¡Eres una persona horrible! —Susurró Yoko con lágrimas en los ojos—Te quiero tanto y tú… —sollozó— ¡te comportas como un cerdo! —gritó mientras salía corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos, cosa que a Sasuke no le remordió en lo más mínimo.

No, Sasuke solo ponía atención en ese lindo collar, el cual apretaba en su mano y lo veía balancearse, cosa que en el fondo lo relajaba, pero a la vez lo angustiaba.

Yoko estaba destrozada, realmente le había tomado un cariño especial a Sasuke, pero todo lo tenía que arruinar esa peli rosa, ahora se encontraba más tranquila y sin ninguna lagrima, miraba la chimenea en la sala de estar, giro hacia la puerta y ahí la vio, al origen de su problema.

— ¡Qué raro! —dijo Sakura entrando a la sala de estar.

Y ahí, aquellas miradas se encontraron, haciendo el ambiente más pesado y muy incomodo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tratando de sonar lo más normal.

— ¿Has visto a Hinata? —preguntó Sakura muy angustiada.

Y ahí fue donde Yoko sonrió internamente, era momento de cribarse todas las que le debía su quería amiga Sakura.

—Salió por algo—comentó Yoko muy tranquila.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sakura.

—Quería no se qué y fue a buscarlo al restaurante de la cima de la montaña—explicó falsamente la chica.

— ¿Pero que quería? —preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

—Le dije que esperara hasta mañana porque se acerca una ventisca—dijo Yoko mirando hacia la ventana—, pero ella dijo que era algo muy importante y que no podía esperar.

Sakura miro a la ventana, se veía una gran ventisca y la nieve azotaba todo el lugar, el miedo de que su amiga estuviera en peligro la invadió e inmediatamente fue corriendo en busca de una gran chamarra, una bufanda, sus botas de nieve y un gorro para salir por ella, no tenía tiempo de explicaciones, tenía que ir por ella, por su amiga.

Yoko sonrió de lado al ver la cara de angustia de la chica, era una excelente venganza, vio como salió por la puerta principal en busca de su amiga, pero al verla salir, al verla llenarse de nieve una molestia apareció en su estomago y esa sonrisa desapareció.

—Siento haberlos hecho esperar—se disculpó Hinata entrando al comedor.

—Hinata—Dijo Naruto y se levanto para ir a abrazar a su novia— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el rubio un poco celoso.

—Estaba en las aguas termales, ha sido muy relajante—comentó la chica.

—Sakura—Dijo Sai reaccionando que la chica había ido a buscar a su amiga, sintió un mal presentimiento—, ha ido a buscarte ¿la has visto?

—No—contestó Hinata muy confundida mientras veía el rostro de preocupación del chico pálido.

— ¡Hinata! —Gritaba Sakura mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro, buscando a su amiga, pero no veía nada y la nieve no ayudaba mucho, cada vez caía más y más.

— ¡Hinata!

Volvió a gritar esperando que contestara, pero era inútil, no recibía ninguna respuesta y cada vez era más imposible poder seguir, el clima no la dejaba, comenzó a sentir mucho frio y a sentirse muy débil.

— ¿Cómo ha podido salir con esta ventisca? —dijo Gaara con una mueca.

Yoko estaba sentada en el sillón de la estancia, completamente nerviosa, con esa molestia que aun persistía en su estomago, molestia que se llama remordimiento, la estaba comiendo por dentro, se paro al ver a los chicos llegar y comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí.

—Tú sabes algo ¿no? —dijo Sai alcanzándola y deteniéndola.

—Yo… —trató de decir Yoko.

—Si no la encontramos morirá allá afuera—explicó Sai muy sereno, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupado.

— ¡Di algo! —Dijo Hinata muy angustiada— ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura? —gritó muy nerviosa, cosa que sorprendió a todos, sabiendo lo tranquila que es Hinata.

— ¡Tranquila! —dijo Naruto mientras la alejaba de Yoko.

Yoko se quedo en shock, nunca pensó que su inocente venganza llegara tan lejos, no era su intención llegar a eso, no quería que Sakura le pasara nada malo, pero era muy tarde.

— ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —gritó nuevamente Hinata, con un nudo en la garganta y completamente angustiada, Naruto trataba de calmarla, pero era imposible.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke llegando a la estancia.

—Sakura-chan se ha perdido—sollozó Hinata abrazando fuertemente a Naruto.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sasuke.

Por alguna razón eso le sorprendió, lo lleno de una angustia, pensó que tal vez por la forma en que lo dijo la chica, pero no era eso, era algo más.

—Yo no quería—Susurró Yoko—, lo siento mucho.

—Si algo le pasa a Sakura… —dijo Sai muy amenazador.

De pronto Sasuke reacciono y salió corriendo de ahí, no comprendía el por qué, solo sabía que tenía que ir a buscarla, tal vez por instinto, el mismo que le dijo que aquellas galletas no eran las que sabían a amor, el mismo que le decía que ese collar era especial, ahora le decía que tenía que ir por ella.

— ¡Hinata!

Sakura seguía gritando, tenía que encontrar a su amiga, pero su cuerpo ya no estaba reaccionando igual, ya no tenía energías, estaba cansada y con frio, ya solo gritaba por inercia, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde se dirigía, de pronto tropezó con una piedra haciendo que callera en la suave, pero helada nieve.

No podía levantarse, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado, ya no tenía energías para nada, ni para gritar, sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando, pensando que tal vez este era su final.

Tomo una gran chamarra y unos visores para poder salir a buscarla, aun no comprendía el por qué, pero solo una cosa estaba seguro, si quería recordar lo que olvido, tenía que ir por esa chica; salió corriendo con la esperanza de encontrarla.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto quedándose en la puerta y viendo como su amigo se alejaba.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? —Dijo Gaara sintiendo el frio— ¡pensaba que no se acordaba de ella!

—Es su instinto el que lo lleva a ayudar a Sakura—comentó Sai muy sonriente.

— ¡Maldición! —susurró Sakura.

Aun tirada en el suelo, su rostro lucia rojo y sus pestañas llenas de hielo, sus labios algo morados, mientras que poco a poco la nieve la enterraba.

—Acaso ¿moriré así? —Se preguntó la chica—No quiero morir aun, todavía tengo sueños.

Y así la chica comenzó a imaginarse a ella, en varios años con una linda bata blanca y unos lentes pequeños, atendiendo a mucha gente y curando sus enfermedades.

—Quiero estudiar muy duro y llegar a ser la mejor doctora—susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

De pronto llego la imagen de su familia que siempre la ha apoyado en todo momento, imagino verse a ella con sus padres y hermano en una gran casa, no una mansión, pero al menos una casa en donde vivan cómodamente sin ninguna necesidad.

—Y hacer feliz a mi familia—Susurró nuevamente, cada vez se quedaba más débil—quiero casarme con un vestido blanco y en la ceremonia la persona que esté a mi lado sea…

La imagen de ella con un vestido blanco azoto su mente, caminando hacia el altar con una gran sonrisa y al final del pasillo un hombre, una persona que la esperaba a ella, llego al altar y lentamente aquel hombre giro para así descubrir que quien la esperaba era él, era Sasuke.

— ¡Levántate! —gritó Sasuke.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, ese grito había parecido tan real, tal vez ya estaba delirando, pero no fue así, miro como alguien la movía y comenzaba a levantarla.

— ¡Despierta! —gritaba Sasuke preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo malo.

—Uchiha—susurró Sakura al notar que él estaba ahí.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke algo avergonzado.

— ¿Has venido a salvarme? —preguntó la chica aun sin entender muy bien.

Pero Sasuke no contesto nada, simplemente la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a un lugar a salvo, camino por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin encontró una cabaña, al parecer abandonada, pero no importaba, necesitaba refugiarla en un lugar seguro.

Al entrar vio que no era tan mal lugar, había muchas cajas y al fondo había una gran chimenea, acostó a la chica en el suelo, junto a la chimenea, por fortuna había alfombra y seria más cómodo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke sin importarle nada, mientras se quitaba la gran chamarra que tenia y se la ponía de cobija a la chica, sacudió la nieve que traía.

—Espera, encenderé fuego—dijo Sasuke y agarro unos leños que había ahí, los echo a la chimenea y comenzó a prender fuego frotando dos ramas, por suerte no era tan inútil en eso.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? —preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

—Ella sigue en la cabaña, Yoko te mintió—explicó Sasuke.

—Ya veo—Susurró Sakura—, me alegro que Hinata esté bien—dijo Sakura y lentamente cerro sus ojos para caer rendida al sueño.

La fogata estaba prendida, el fuego proporcionaba bastante calor, Sakura se sintió mucho mejor y lentamente abrió sus ojos, no recordaba bien que había pasado, pero de pronto en un flash back todo regreso a su mente.

Se sentó de golpe para observar su alrededor y a un metro de ella vio a Sasuke que estaba abrazado entre sí, dándose un poco de calor, apenas si llevaba una camisa muy delgada, se miro a ella misma y vio que ella traía doble chamarra, supuso que era la de él.

—Uchiha, gracias—dijo Sakura para llamar la atención del chico.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Sasuke sin mucha importancia.

— ¿Fuiste capaz de recordar…? —trató de preguntar Sakura muy animada.

—Desafortunadamente, no—interrumpió Sasuke con un gran suspiro.

— ¿Entonces por qué viniste a salvarme? —preguntó muy confundida.

—Yo también me pregunto el por qué—Contestó Sasuke—, en el momento que escuche que estabas perdida, mi cuerpo reacciono instintivamente.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida por tal respuesta, un poco triste porque aun no la recuerda, pero feliz de que la haya salvado, de pronto vio como Sasuke se tiraba al suelo, temblando de frio, ella se acerco muy preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver que Sasuke tocia y temblaba.

Lo jalo cerca de la chimenea y lo acomodo para que descansara, supuso que se había puesto así por haberle dado la chamarra, toco su frente y se alarmo al notar que ardía en fiebre.

— ¡Dios mío, tiene mucha fiebre! —dijo muy preocupada, inmediatamente lo tapo con la chamarra que le había dado y se quito la suya para tapar las piernas del chico, también tomo su bufanda y la rodeo en el cuello del chico.

Miro a todos los lados y vio que había un maletín ahí, se acerco y busco algo que le sirviera, por fortuna encontró una pastilla muy potente, sonrió esporádicamente, había recordado que hace mucho también le había dado esa misma pastilla a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó el pelinegro algo desconfiado mientras temblaba de frio.

—Es una medicina—contestó Sakura, levantado la cabeza del chico para que tomara las pastillas y el agua, Sasuke accedió y se tomo el medicamento, se volvió a acostar en las piernas de la chica.

—Creo que vendrán hasta mañana a ayudarnos—dijo Sakura con un gran suspiro.

— ¿Tú no tienes frio? —preguntó Sasuke aun temblando.

—No, la gente pobre como yo ya estamos acostumbrados al frio—contestó Sakura.

— ¿Eres pobre? —preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —dijo Sakura muy indignada.

Sasuke no contesto nada y se limito a verla fijamente, mientras que Sakura frotaba a Sasuke para generar calor y que no empeorara.

—Oye—llamó Sasuke la atención de ella— ¿no ha ocurrido esto antes? —preguntó muy intrigado, porque realmente sentía que esto ya lo había vivido.

— ¿Eh? —Sakura lo miro fijamente.

—Estaba esperando bajo la lluvia—comenzó a explicar Sasuke, tratando de recordar donde había vivido eso.

— ¿Eh? —Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar eso, tal vez estaba recordando todo.

—Espere y espere por mucho tiempo—dijo Sasuke en un hilo de voz.

Inevitablemente Sakura recordó aquella tarde de domingo, cuando tuvo su primera cita, cuando lo vio ahí parado bajo la lluvia, esperando por ella, cuando recibió su prime abrazo.

—Entonces nos quedamos encerrados dentro de… —dijo Sasuke con un gran temblor—en algún lugar del que no podíamos salir—dijo al no recordar muy bien.

Nuevamente Sakura recordó aquella cita, donde quedaron atrapados en un elevador, aquella vez donde Sasuke se enfermo y ella tuvo que cuidarlo, tuvo que protegerlo del frio, un nudo en la garganta comenzó a aparecer en la chica.

—Aquella vez me puse muy mal y me sentía débil—dijo Sasuke aun con el temblor en su cuerpo y con falta de aire.

Recuerdo que alguien me dio una medicina igual que ahora y alguien me arropó—Comentó Sasuke cerrando sus ojos y quedándose lentamente dormido— y al final, pasamos la noche juntos.

Sakura acariciaba los cabellos negros del chico, como arrullándolo, aun con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas.

—La persona que estuvo conmigo entonces es la una persona de la que me he enamorado—confesó Sasuke tratando de recordar bien.

Y así Sasuke callo rendido de sueño, dejo de seguir explicando lo que recordaba, tenía que descansar y Sakura lo prefirió así. Lo veía dormir tranquilamente, como nunca lo ha tenido, acariciaba su cabellos y lo peinaba delicadamente, inevitablemente una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, una pura y cristalina lagrima, la cual cayó sobre el rostro del chico, la limpio delicadamente y sonrió, a pesar de todo estaba feliz, feliz de tenerlo ahí, feliz de que poco a poco la recordaría.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Sakura vio la ventana, al parecer la tormenta duraría toda la noche, así que era obvio que tendría que pasar la noche ahí, junto con él como la primera cita.

Dio un suspiro algo ruidoso, se acordó que Sasuke estaba dormido y lo voltio a ver, al parecer no había escuchado, seguía plácidamente dormida sobre sus piernas, pero lentamente el chico abrió los ojos.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? —susurró Sakura.

El chico la miro atentamente, vio su cara de preocupación y sonrió de lado.

—Haruno—susurró Sasuke al ver y recordar que era ella.

Sakura no pudo decir nada, las lágrimas exigían salir, pero lagrimas de felicidad.

—Tú eres la chica con la que estoy destinado a estar—dijo Sasuke aun un poco débil.

Sakura sonrió emocionada, aunque aun tenia las lagrimas, estaba tan emocionada, por fin la había recordado, por fin todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Gracias—dijo Sakura con lágrimas.

Se limpio las lágrimas, ya no tenía porque llorar, era momento de volver a ser ella misma.

— ¡Has tardado demasiado en recordar! —dijo Sakura dándole un ligero golpe a Sasuke y con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah—dijo Sasuke reaccionando al golpe.

Sakura lo miro mientras él se sentaba y sacaba de la bolsa del pantalón aquel collar de estrella, dejando sorprendida a Sakura, quien ya lo daba por perdido.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas guardado—dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

—Yo no puedo creer que te metieses al río por el collar—comentó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa de burla.

Estaba tan emocionada, tan feliz que ese comentario ni siquiera le molesto, a pesar del tono de burla de Sasuke. El pelinegro sonrió de lado y se acerco a ella, rodeo su cuello y se lo puso, dejo el collar en su lugar de origen, de donde nunca tenía que alejarse; ambos se quedaron mirando olvidando completamente al mundo, sabiendo que en ese momento solo existían ellos dos.

—Después de todo, nuestro destino es único—dijo Sasuke tomando el rostro de la chica para acercarlo al suyo y así fundir sus labios en un intenso beso, que ambos necesitaban.

Y Sakura no dudo y contesto ese beso, dejando rodar una cristalina lagrima, pero que estaba segura que sería la última. Lentamente el beso comenzó a volverse más exigente, ambos seguían un ritmo fuerte, pero sin dejar de ser tierno.

Sasuke acariciaba el rostro de la chica, pero quería mas, necesitaba más de ella, se detuvo un momento y se hinco, Sakura lo imito y ambos quedaron de frente, ya con la vista un poco nublada y sintiendo un calor intenso por dentro, el pelinegro dudo un poco y se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla. Sakura se quedo un poco confusa y dudosa, pero no era momento para eso, así que ella tomo la iniciativa y beso nuevamente a Sasuke, haciendo aquel beso más apasionado, exigiendo más de él, cosa que Sasuke imito de inmediato.

Él la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, quería sentirla cerca, quería fundirse en ella, lo necesitaba, desde hace mucho tiempo necesitaba ser uno solo con ella, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, pero encontró algo que le estorbaba, y era su blusa, la cual lentamente la subía, esperando algún regaño de Sakura, pero no lo hubo, y él entendió que podía seguir así que lo hizo, se deshizo de la blusa e inmediatamente también su camisa termino en el mismo lugar.

Lentamente acostó a Sakura sobre aquella alfombra, cerca de aquella chimenea que les proporcionaba calor, pero que había pasado a segundo término en cuanto ellos comenzaron a sentir ese calor interno que los sofocaba.

Besaba suavemente a Sakura, sin prisa, quería disfrutar aquel momento, quería grabar cada parte de ella, para asegurarse que nunca más la olvidaría, mientras que ella disfrutaba las caricias que le proporcionaba el chico, el cual bajo a su cuello y ahí se estuvo un momento, su mano inquieta comenzó a acercarse a los pequeños pero lindos pechos de la chica, quien inmediatamente se puso en alerta, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que Sasuke los masajeaba de una forma exquisita y tentadora que prefirió que siguiera.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba queriendo más y de nueva cuenta encontró otro estorbo, el sujetador de la chica, la abrazo para poder desabrocharlo y seguir con su trabajo, no batallo y en un movimiento alejo aquel sujetador que impedía seguir deleitándose con la chica.

Ahora volvió a acariciar aquellos pechos, blancos y tiernos, pero no quería con solo la mano, acerco sus labios para probar de esos pequeños botones que lo invitaban a un festín; dejando un camino de saliva volvió a subir para probar nuevamente los labios, haciendo que sus labios se hincharan por la exigencia de los dos.

Sasuke pensó que ya era el momento, necesitaba unirse completamente a Sakura, aunque en el fondo se sentía algo nervioso, al igual que Sakura quien lo detuvo al sentir que Sasuke desabrochaba el pantalón de la chica.

— ¡Espera! —dijo Sakura entrecortada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke con la respiración muy agitada.

—Es que yo… —trató de decir Sakura con mucha pena—soy virgen—confesó la chica completamente avergonzada y escondiéndose en el hombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke se ruborizo un poco, pero Sakura no lo vio por estar escondida en Sasuke por la pena.

—Bueno, yo… —trató de decir Sasuke pero no supo cómo hacerlo, no era fácil confesar la verdad, Sakura se alejo un poco de él para verlo directo a los ojos.

— ¿Tú qué? —preguntó Sakura muy curiosa.

—Es que… yo… yo también soy virgen—confesó Sasuke algo nervioso pero disimulándola muy bien.

Sakura no podía creer, se quedo boquiabierta con semejante confesión, nunca se hubiera imaginado eso, de hecho pensaba que Sasuke había "convivido" con muchas chicas, pero esa confesión la dejo impactada, trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían.

—Ag—soltó la chica sin saber que decir.

— ¿Te confieso algo vergonzoso y solo puedes decir "ag"? —reprochó Sasuke algo molesto.

—No, lo siento—Se apresuro a decir Sakura—, es solo que me sorprende.

— ¿Qué nunca haya estado con nadie? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, pensaba que… —trató de decir Sakura.

—Digamos que con las pocas chicas que estuve, nunca se culmino el acto, por decirlo de una forma—Explicó Sasuke— ¿te molesta?

—No, al contrario, me alegra saber que hoy será nuestra primera vez.

Y dicho eso beso a Sasuke, ahora con más ternura, pero sin dejar de lado la pasión, pensar que para ambos es algo nuevo la llenaba de una gran satisfacción, al igual que a él.

Así que Sasuke continuo con su trabajo, desabrocho el pantalón y lo arrojo donde estaba la demás ropa, lo mismo hizo con su pantalón, ahora solo una prenda interior los cubría, pero no por mucho ya que el chico se deshizo rápidamente de todo, quedando completamente sin ropa, sintiendo su piel al cien por ciento.

Al principio, Sakura sintió un poco de vergüenza, nunca había estado con alguien así, a pesar de ser una chica tan aventada, esto era algo nuevo, pero Sasuke la miro como nunca, no con morbo, no con deseo, sino con un infinito amor y ternura que transmitió por sus ojos hasta que la chica sintió una gran seguridad y dejo su vergüenza de lado, degustando de las caricias que Sasuke le propiciaba.

Ya era el momento, ambos se sentían con esa necesidad de fundirse en uno; el pelinegro se subió sobre ella procurando no soltar todo su peso y ella lo recibió tiernamente entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura del chico, preparada para recibir a Sasuke dentro de ella y Sasuke no la hizo esperar, lentamente comenzó un roce entre sus intimidades, no quería entrar tan directo, quería prepararla, además de el hecho de que estaba un poco nervioso por no saber si lo haría bien.

Pero el instinto lo guio, al igual que cuando la rescato, era algo que le había ayudado y esta no sería distinto. Comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella sintiendo sus paredes muy estrechas, mientras que Sakura se aferraba a la ancha espalda de su amago, comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso en su intimidad pero tenía que soportar.

Sasuke pudo detectar que estaba incomoda, pero sabía que así siempre era la primera vez, así que no se detuvo, no hasta estar completamente adentro de ella, así no sufriría tanto, al adentrarse por completo se detuvo mirando fijamente a la chica, con una mueca de dolor por las uñas enterradas en su espalda, pero no importo, bendito dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke un poco agitado.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza indicándole que prosiguiera, aferrándose más fuerte en su espalda para soportar todo el dolor, por su parte, Sasuke respiro profundo y comenzó con unas embestidas muy lentas y seguras, para tratar de acostumbrar a la chica a su intromisión.

Poco a poco aquellas embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y exigentes, haciendo que las caderas de la chica se movieran al son que lo hacia Sasuke, rápidamente aquel dolor insoportable que sentía Sakura se convirtió en un gran placer, uno que nunca había experimentado en su vida, y un gran gemido se escapo de sus labios provocando mas excitación en el chico, y que aumentara mas el ritmo.

Ella se aferro nuevamente a la espalda de Sasuke, pero esta vez porque el placer que sentía poco a poco la volvía loca, la invadía completamente y necesitaba descargarlo. Igual Sasuke, se sentía con las piernas temblorosas y con una corriente que lo atravesaba de pies a cabeza.

Y en una última embestida ambos llegaron al clímax con un gemido que ahogaron en un beso, un beso lleno de amor y ternura, de compromiso.

Y a pesar de que afuera hacia una ventisca fuerte, que la nieve cubría mas y mas el lugar, adentro de aquella cabaña parecía un caluroso día de verano, uno donde el frio no tenía lugar, donde aquellos dos cuerpos se unían en cuerpo y alma, donde solo una fogata en la chimenea fue testigo de la ardiente pasión y el intenso amor que se profanaron aquellos jóvenes para de nueva cuenta pasar la noche juntos, una noche que jamás olvidarían.

— ¡Hinata! —llamó el rubio acercándose a la chica junto con Gaara.

Ella se encontraba en las afueras de la gran casa, esperando, esperando por su amiga y que rezando porque ella estuviera sana y salva.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —dijo ella mirando al rubio que la abrazaba.

Ambos miraban por donde Sasuke había salido a buscarla, veían como el sol salía completamente, sintiendo la briza de la mañana, de pronto a lo lejos pudieron ver dos siluetas, pero el sol no permitía que se visualizara bien; poco a poco se fueron acercando y el rubio pudo reconocerlos.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto al ver a su amigo que caminaba junto a Sakura.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Gritó Hinata corriendo para abrazar a su amiga.- ¡estás bien! –dijo ella con un par de lagrimas.

—Sí, no te preocupes—dijo Sakura muy feliz.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Nos tenías preocupados, teme—comentó Naruto muy sonriente.

—Hmp—contestó Sasuke, pero eso le basto al rubio.

Todos estaban felices porque Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado sanos y salvos a la mansión, pero dentro estaba Yoko observando esa linda escena, con lágrimas en los ojos y llenos de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento—Susurró Yoko con mucha sinceridad y tristeza—, lo siento de verdad—su llanto comenzó a incrementar, se abrazo a ella misma, realmente estaba arrepentida.

—No te vamos a perdonan solo porque estas llorando—dijo Sai seriamente.

Se acerco a la chica, miro a la ventana y vio a todos afuera muy felices, puso una sonrisa fugaz, pero la quito para ver a la chica.

—Hasta que no cambies desde el fondo de tu corazón nadie te va a perdonar—comentó Sasuke llamando la atención de Yoko.

Le dio una última mirada a la ventana y volvió a ver a Yoko para retirarse de ahí, ella se quedo muy seria y pensativa, meditando lo que Sai le había dicho, y tenía mucha razón, estaba arrepentida, de verdad lo estaba.

— ¡Bienvenida! —gritaron los padres y el hermano de Sakura al ver que la chica entraba a su casa.

—Los extrañe a todos—dijo Sakura muy feliz.

—Mira lo que preparamos—comentó el señor Haruno y señalo a la mesa donde había un gran festín, no muy ostentoso, pero para ellos era mucho.

— ¿De dónde sacaron todo esto? —preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida.

—Los vecinos no los trajeron para felicitarte—dijo la señora Haruno muy emocionada.

— ¿Felicitarme? —preguntó Sakura muy confundida.

—Mira—dijo Konohamaru enseñándole el periódico.

Sakura lo tomo y vio sorprendida que su foto estaba en primera plana, no podía concebir eso ¿Qué demonios hacia una foto de ella en primera plana?

_La gran salvación. _Decía el titulo de la nota, hojeo un poco y llego a donde estaba la nota, miro sorprendía, también se encontraba la foto de aquel hombre que conoció, la foto del señor Danzou.

— ¡Mi exjefe vio eso y me pidió que volviera al trabajo! —comentó el señor Haruno muy contento.

—Volveremos a nuestro viejo departamento—agregó la señora Haruno muy feliz.

Sakura pudo ver que en la nota mencionaba sobre aquel hombre y que revoluciono la industria con su gran invento, la chica no puso atención bien en toda la nota, solo pudo sonreír felizmente porque poco a poco todo salía bien, y todos tenían su final feliz.

—Así que de verdad era el mejor invento—susurró Sakura muy feliz, miro a su familia—, entonces a comer.

Así toda la familia Haruno se dispuso a comer felizmente, no podía pedir más, su familia unida y pronto toda mejoraría, Sasuke la recordaba, y no solo eso, ahora sabía y sentía que nada los podía separar.

— ¿Unirse a nosotros? — Preguntó Fugaku algo desconfiado.

—Creo que con esta nueva tecnología en comunicación podre dirigir esto durante treinta años—comentó muy seguro el señor Danzou.

—Es más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado—Confesó Fugaku aun sin creer que el hombre que se acababa de convertir en el más importante en el mundo de la informática se quisiera unir a su corporación—, pero, ¿Por qué la corporación Uchiha? —preguntó con una gran duda.

—Sólo sería si el rumor del matrimonio es cierto—contestó Danzou.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Fugaku arqueando una ceja.

—Si es cierto, entonces estaría encantado de mostrar mi gratitud al próximo presidente—dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Eres conocido de mi hijo? —preguntó Fugaku muy sorprendido.

—Parece ser que Sakura es la que salvo a Danzou-san—comentó Itachi entrando a la oficina de su padre seguido por su esposa.

—Creo que Sakura-chan será la que salve la corporación Uchiha—dijo Danzou mirando fijamente a Fugaku.

—Ya es hora de que los aceptes—dijo Itachi acercándose a su padre.

—Sakura-chan ha ayudado mucho a Sasuke—comentó Konan dejando muy pensativo a Fugaku.

Aquel hombre, implacable y de cierta forma malévolo, se quedo pensando en todo, en su hijo, en lo que había pasado y hecho con tal de salvar a su empresa, en como aquella niña que tanto desprecio ahora era la que ayudaba a que su empresa mejorara, a que saliera adelante y de la mejor forma que hay.

Definitivamente Fugaku había perdido ante ella, y a pesar de todo, él sabía cuando perder y aceptar que, aunque no pueda decirlo, se equivoco.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste así de repente? —preguntó Sasuke entrando a la oficina de su padre.

Lo cito a primera hora del día, quería y necesitaba hablar claro con él, su hijo.

—Ya no tengo nada que ver con la familia Uchiha—agregó Sasuke algo fastidiado.

Fugaku lo miro seriamente, suspiro y cambio aquel semblante de seriedad, dejando un poco extrañado al chico.

—Dejaré la corporación Uchiha entera en tus manos—dijo Fugaku muy tranquilo.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

—Te nombraré sucesor—agregó el señor.

—Hmp

Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿realmente su padre hablaría enserio?, quiso pensar que si.- pero, si realmente quieres que sea el sucesor tengo una condición. –dijo Sasuke muy seguro.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó su padre.

—Haz que Shizune sea mi asistente—explicó el joven para retirarse de ahí.

Fugaku solo pudo poner una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa característica de un buen Uchiha, la cual demuestra tantas cosas, pero esta vez era de satisfacción y felicidad.

—Me acabo de enterar de todo, me alegro por ti—dijo Konan muy emocionada y dándole un abrazo a su cuñado.

—Esa es la actitud, hermanito—comentó Itachi.

—Hmp—dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Itachi.

—Iré a Suna—comentó Sasuke.

— ¿Para qué vas a ir allí? —preguntó Konan.

—Para hablar con la compañía Okawahara de nuevo—Explicó Sasuke—, se que el acuerdo del matrimonio falló, pero quiero hablarles de negocios.

—Ya veo—dijo Itachi sorprendido por la madurez de su hermano.

—Haruno se siente culpable porque falló la fusión—dijo Sasuke con un suspiro.

—Entonces quieres arreglar eso para que ella no se sienta tan mal—comentó Konan.

—Sí, quiero llegar antes de su graduación—Dijo Sasuke—; por eso me iré ahora mismo.

—Me alegro tanto por los dos—comentó Konan muy sonriente y con los ojos llorosos.

_Y así Uchiha se fue para Suna. Y mañana me graduaré._

La familia Haruno arreglaba todo para mudarse de nueva cuenta a su antiguo hogar, estaban todos emocionados, Sakura miraba algo nostálgica su uniforme, sería la última vez que lo utilizaría.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Llamó el padre de Sakura— ¡llego un paquete de Uchiha-san! —dijo acercándose a Sakura con un gran paquete en sus manos.

La peli rosa lo tomo para irse a solar para abrirlo, entro a un pequeño cuarto que ya estaba vacío, lo puso en el suelo y tomo una nota que había arriba de la caja.

"_Espero verte en la graduación, después me gustaría verte con mi obsequio puesto, se que te quedara a la perfección, ese día tengo algo importante que decirte. Sasuke"_

Sakura suspiro algo emocionada y sonrojada, luego miro el interior de la caja donde pudo ver un hermoso vestido negro, elegante, delicado, exquisito, eso y mucho mas era el vestido, Sakura se emociono, aunque le dio algo de pena, se puso el vestido por encima y se imagino cuando lo use, esta vez sí luciría contenta con un vestido que Sasuke le regaló.

Dicen que siempre un ciclo acaba y otro comienza, la nostalgia invadía a todos por igual, entre nervios y sentimientos encontrados se reunían todos los alumnos de tercer grado del colegio de Konoha, ya todos con sus atuendos elegantes y listos para su ceremonia.

— ¡Ya es hora de irnos! —gritó el señor Haruno apresuro a su familia.

—Ya vamos—gritó la señora.

El señor Haruno los esperaba ansioso en un pequeño y modesto auto, el cual estaba listo para dirigirse hacia la ceremonia, Konohamaru salió y se subió al auto, ambos hombres ya estaban listos para salir, pero como siempre las mujeres tardan mucho, al menos para su gusto.

—Hija, ¿no piensas usar el vestido que te regalo Uchiha-san? —preguntó la señora Haruno mientras se ponía sus pendientes, era lo único que faltaba.

—No, me lo pondré hasta la fiesta—comentó Sakura tomando la caja para salir de la casa, pero al salir vio a alguien que no se esperaba ver.

—Hola—saludaron a la chica.

—Yoko-chan—susurró Sakura sorprendida.

—Vamos hija—dijo la señora Haruno tomando la caja y subiéndose al auto.

—Yo… yo quería disculparme por lo que pasó—comentó Yoko muy apenada.

Sakura se conmovió al ver el rostro de la chica, la verdad ya no le guardaba rencor, al contrario, su mala obra había hecho que ella y Sasuke por fin se unieran, así que no tenia caso seguir con odio y rencor a la pobre chica.

—No te preocupes—Dijo Sakura muy sonriente—, fue un gusto haberte conocido—comentó al recordad que ya no la vería, ya que por fin regresaría a Konoha, a su casa, que aunque sea pequeña, es perfecta.

— ¡Apresúrate! —gritó el señor Haruno mientras tocaba el claxon del auto.

—Me tengo que ir, hasta pronto—se despidió Sakura muy sonriente.

—Gracias—susurró Yoko y sonrió como siempre lo había hecho, aquella sonrisa que le gusto mucho a Sakura— ¡mucha suerte! —gritó muy animada moviendo su brazo mientras veía como el auto se alejaba de ahí y completamente agradecía con su nueva amiga.

—Me pregunto que le habrá ocurrido a Haruno-san—dijo Karin saliendo de la ceremonia de graduación, la cual ya había terminado, claro que con un poco de sarcasmo.

—Si ella no está aquí mejor—comentó Tayuyá.

—Vengan, vamos a prepararnos para la gran fiesta—dijo Karin muy emocionada.

Y lo que todos los alumnos del colegio esperaban, la gran fiesta de graduación, donde disfrutarían la última fiesta con todos sus amigos, ya todos entraban con sus elegantes vestidos y con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Ya regreso Sasuke de Suna? —preguntó Sai.

Los tres F4 se encontraban en la puerta del gran salón esperando a que llegara Sasuke, o al menos que llegara Sakura, ya que no la habían visto.

—Aun no—contestó Gaara.

Como también era de esperarse, los F4 lucían como siempre de maravilla, cada quien con un traje especial para ellos; Sai con un traje blanco que resaltaba sus ojos y cabello negro; Naruto con un traje negro y los detalles en anaranjado, mientras que Gaara su traje era negro con detalles rojos.

Sai suspiro al saber que su amigo aun no llegaba, ya estaba algo aburrido, pero de pronto su sonrisa surgió, miro que en la puerta principal entraba alguien que no se esperaba, alguien a quien tenía muchas ganas de ver.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura preocupada al sentir un jalón en el auto, apenas habían entrado a la ciudad, así que aun faltaba un buen tramo.

—El tanque del auto este vacío— comentó el padre de Sakura algo preocupado.

—No puede ser—dijo Sakura con mucha angustia.

— ¡Tenten! —dijo Sai al recibir a la chica.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó muy emocionado el rubio.

—Sasuke me llamó para asegurarse que vendría a la graduación—contestó Tenten muy sonriente.

Sai no pudo evitar verla de pies a cabeza, tan bella y elegante como siempre, con un lindo vestido amarillo que resaltaba mas su belleza.

—Pues él aun no llega—comentó el rubio.

—Sai, ¿me enseñas el salón y la sala de coctel? —preguntó Tenten muy sonriente.

—Encantado—dijo Sai muy sonriente extendiéndole la mano a la chica para ir a donde pedía.

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando a Gaara y a Naruto muy serios y preocupado por su amigo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué no se lo llenaste? —preguntó Konohamaru muy molesto.

— ¡Sakura no llegara a tiempo! —dijo la señora Haruno muy preocupada.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —dijo el señor muy apenado.

—La graduación de seguro ya terminó—comentó Sakura muy desanimada.

—Sakura, tienes que ir—dijo la señora Haruno viendo fijamente a su hija.

—Sí, tienes que ir sin importar como, no te preocupes por nosotros, debes llegar tu primero—agregó el señor tratando de animarla para que no perdiera esa oportunidad, y menos por su culpa.

Sakura dudo un momento, pero tenían razón, tenía que ir, no podía perder su fiesta de graduación, su baile, en donde todos la esperaban, así que salió del auto y comenzó a correr con todo lo que sus piernas le podían dar.

— ¡No puede ser! —Dijo Konohamaru—Olvido su vestido.

Todos se miraron algo preocupados, pero al parecer ya eso era lo de menos para la chica, lo que importaba era que llegara y disfrutara.

— ¡Hola! —saludaron Naruto y a Gaara— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

— ¡Ino! —dijo Gaara mirando a la rubia, la cual traía un vestido morado que resaltaba todas sus cualidades físicas.

— ¿A quién están esperando? —Preguntó la rubia— ¿ha Uchiha-san?

—A Sakura-chan—comentó Naruto muy preocupado.

—Pero ya va a empezar la fiesta, ¿Qué estará pensando Sakura? —preguntó muy molesta la rubia, aunque también un poco preocupada.

Mientras tanto, un trió de chicas miraban a los F4 y a su antigua compañera.

—Parece ser que Uchiha-san se le declaró pero entonces se fue a Suna—comentó Tayuyá con un tono de burla.

—Quizás realmente se deshizo de ella esta vez—comentó Karin rogando porque fuera así.

Y así las tres rieron hasta más no poder adentrándose en el salón, ya que ellas si querían disfrutar de la fiesta y esta vez no querían, ni tenían ganas de molestar a nadie.

— ¿Aun no llegan? —preguntó Tsunade llegando con los chicos.

—No, aun no—contestó Naruto abrazando a Hinata.

—La fiesta ya comenzó—dijo Hinata muy preocupada.

—Increíble, esos dos siempre dando problemas hasta en el último minuto—comentó Tsunade algo molesta.

—Hola—Saludó Sasuke acercándose a todos— ¡qué bueno que vinieron!

El pelinegro vestía un traje negro con adornos blancos, su cabello igual de alborotado y con su gran sonrisa de siempre, además de una pequeña rosa blanca en su saco.

—Sí, pero la invitada de honor aun no ha llegado—comentó Gaara algo fastidiado.

— ¡Hola a todos! —saludó Shigeru entrando detrás de Sasuke, muy sonriente como siempre.

— ¡Shigeru! —dijeron todos sorprendidos, no se esperaban la presencia de la chica.

— ¿Cómo que Haruno aun no llega? —preguntó Sasuke muy histérico.

—Tengo que apresurarme—decía Sakura mientras seguía su camino, corriendo menos de cómo al principio, el cansancio cada vez era mas y mas, pero no importaba, tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Pero de pronto tuvo que parar su andar abruptamente, miro como alguien se le atravesaba, respiraba rápidamente para recuperar el aire, cuando por fin se dio cuenta que enfrente de ella se encontraba Uchiha Fugaku, junto a ¿Shizune?

—Tan sucia como siempre—comentó seriamente Fugaku mirando de pies a cabezas a la chica.

Sakura se miro a sí misma, esta vez tenía razón, estaba llena de polvo y bastante sudada por haber corrido tanto.

—Te daremos un paseo—dijo el hombre señalando a su izquierda donde había dos coches.

— ¿Eh? –Sakura no comprendió.

—Por aquí, por favor—dijo Shizune señalándole el camino a Sakura y abriéndole la puerta del segundo coche.

—Yo… —trató de decir la chica— le pido una disculpa porque me haya visto de esta forma y yo… —dijo Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

—Vamos Shizune—dijo Fugaku ignorando a la chica y subiéndose al primer coche.

— ¡El señor te ha aceptado! —grito felizmente Chiyo y se acerco a Sakura.

— ¡Senpai! —dijo Sakura feliz de verla de nuevo.

Inmediatamente Sakura corrió hacia el primer coche y se puso en la ventana que estaba el señor Uchiha.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo muy emocionada y aun sin creer que fuera verdad, al parecer, por fin tendría el consentimiento del padre de Sasuke.

El coche arranco y Fugaku ni siquiera miro a Sakura, la chica miro el coche como se alejaba y de pronto vio como una mano se asomaba moviéndola para despedirse, al parecer también el padre de Sasuke era hombre de pocas palabras, y eso le bastaba a Sakura, ese pequeño movimiento le bastó para saber que tenía su consentimiento.

— ¡Sakura, vas a llegar tarde a la fiesta! —dijo Chiyo subiéndose al segundo coche, Sakura sonrió y corrió para subirse a ese coche, por fin llegaría a la fiesta.

Por fin llego, después de tanto sufrir llego a su fiesta, pero inmediatamente pudo notar que ya no se veía actividad, al menos no de fuera, se acerco a la puerta principal para buscar el salón interno, miro a todos lados y no vio nada, ya se estaba preocupando.

— ¡Llegas tarde! —gritaron y la chica giro rápidamente asustada.

Sakura vio a Sasuke recargado en una gran puerta, supuso que era ahí donde estaba la fiesta, pudo notar que aun había ruidos y algo de muisca, después de todo si alcanzo a llegar, sonrió por aquella ironía.

— ¿Qué son esas fachas? —Preguntó Sasuke muy molesto al notar que Sakura no llevaba el vestido que le mando— ¿Qué pasa con el vestido que te mande?

Sakura se miro de nueva cuenta y recordó que no llevaba el vestido, aunque hubiera sido algo complicado correr con el puesto, suspiro con algo de vergüenza.

— ¡Lo olvide! —dijo algo apenada.

— ¿Lo olvidaste? —Repitió Sasuke algo molesto— ¡vaya, si que eres la mejor! —dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

—Después de todo soy Sakura ¿no? —Dijo ella muy sonriente—Los vestidos no van conmigo.

Sasuke suspiró, tenía razón, así es ella, le dio un poco de coraje que no haya usado lo que le compro, pero no importaba, menos para lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Haruno—dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella.

—Dime—dijo ella acercándose a Sasuke.

—Como eres la mejor hay algo que quiero decirte—dijo Sasuke ya más serio.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Sakura al estar frente a frente con él, aunque con una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¡Cásate conmigo! —soltó Sasuke haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura desapareciera.

La chica no podía respirar, ni reaccionar, la verdad no se esperaba eso, eran todo tan repentino, tan rápido.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que atino a decir metida en un shock.

—Vas a casarte conmigo—dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

Y ahí seguía Sakura sin poder creer lo que escucho, parecía todo un cuento de hadas, le daba miedo porque sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría, pero no fue así, vio como Sasuke alzaba su mano para que Sakura la sostuviera, la chica dudo un poco y toda su vida (o al menos lo que vivió desde que entro al colegio) paso por su mente, sabía que ahora era diferente, que ahora no había impedimento alguno.

Lentamente Sakura levanto su mano, con muchos nervios y ansiedad, por fin, al tener entre su mano la de Sasuke la apretó fuertemente.

—Hemos dado muchas vueltas y te he hecho sufrir mucho, pero —dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente—, quiero estar contigo, así que cásate conmigo.

—Bueno, puede ser—dijo Sakura tratando de no verse tan desesperada en dar la respuesta.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Sakura dijo:

—Supongo que puedo hacerte feliz—con una gran sonrisa de felicidad Sasuke apretó mas su mano con la de ella y la acerco lentamente hacia él.

—Esto es una declaración de guerra ¿no? —dijo Sasuke abrazando a Sakura por la cintura y mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, ¿Quién diría que dos chicos que se odiaban a muerte y que se declararon la guerra, terminarían así, completamente enamorados?

Sasuke agarro aquella rosa que llevaba en su saco y se la ofreció a Sakura.

—Uchiha— dijo Sakura rechazando la rosa, cosa que le sorprendió al chico— ¡No me lo digas con flores!

Ambos sonrieron y Sasuke arrojo la rosa, acercándose a la chica para depositar un beso en los labios de la chica, siendo contestado por ella, recordando lo bien que saben sus besos, el milagro que provocan al besarse, mostrando todo el amor que siente uno por el otro, después de tanto sufrimiento, de tantos obstáculos y confusiones, al fin estarían juntos.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto abriendo la enorme puerta del salón donde se encontraban todos esperando por Sakura— ¿ya se lo dijiste? —preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke dejo de besar a Sakura para mirar con cierta furia a su amigo, siempre muy inoportuno, Sakura pudo notar el enojo de Sasuke, pero trato de calmarlo.

—Ven, vamos—dijo jalando a, ahora, su prometido, sonaba tan lindo cuando lo pensaba.

— ¿Entonces? —dijo Naruto.

—Si, ya me dijo—dijo Sakura entrando al gran salón donde estaban todos sus amigos atentos a que ella y Sasuke llegaran.

— ¿Y qué le contestaste? —preguntó Naruto.

—Hmp—dijo Sasuke algo fastidiado.

—Que sí—contestó Sakura muy sonriente, recibiendo una gran ovación por todos los presentes.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Felicidades! —dijo Konan junto con Itachi mientras aplaudían muy felices.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Sakura algo avergonzada.

—Les dije a todos que se esperaran para felicitarnos—dijo abrazando a Sakura—, después de todo era la propuesta de "su majestad" —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—No puede ser—dijo Sakura completamente sorprendida y feliz.

— ¡Saku! —gritaron Karin y sus amigas, ya no tenía caso molestarla, y en el fondo la chica les agradaba.

— ¡Venimos a celebrarlo contigo! —dijo Shigeru aplaudiendo muy emocionada.

— ¡Felicidades! —dijeron Naruto y Hinata, la chica limpiando una lagrima y Naruto abrazándola por la espalda.

— ¡Bien hecho, Sakura! —gritó Tsunade.

— ¡Te envidio tanto! —gritó Ino con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Te ves muy linda, Sakura-chan! —dijo Tenten al lado de Sai.

— ¡Felicidades! —susurró Sai moviendo los labios, pero siendo entendible para Sakura.

Sakura estaba realmente emocionada, nunca pensó verlos a todos ahí juntos, esperándola para felicitarla, realmente estaba emocionada y feliz, miro a Sasuke con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Esto es increíble! —dijo aguantando el llanto, pero llanto de felicidad, mientras que Sasuke le daba un casto beso en la frente y la abrazaba mas y mas.

— ¡Que empiece la fiesta! —gritó Shigeru muy emocionada.

Y así la música nuevamente salió, todos los presentes comenzaron a bailar, claro que con música elegante, baile de salón, Sasuke miro a Sakura fijamente.

— ¿Me concedes esta pieza? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura se limpio las lágrimas y acepto, Sasuke puso su mano en la cintura y la otra sostuvo la mano de ella, mientras que Sakura puso su mano libre en el cuello del chico. Lentamente comenzaron a bailar al son de una suave música, sus ojos se conectaron y no importaba nada mas, la sonrisa en Sakura no paraba, ahora sus ojos brillaban de una forma que jamás imagino.

—Aquí es la fiesta—dijo Shizune en las afueras del salón.

—No voy a ir—comentó Fugaku recargado en el auto y fumando un puro.

—Ah—dijo Shizune algo decepcionada.

— ¿Shizune? —llamó el hombre a su asistente.

— ¿Si? —dijo ella.

—Puedes ir si quieres—dijo mientras soltaba el humo.

—Si me disculpa—dijo muy emocionada dando una reverencia y metiéndose al salón para celebrar con todos allá adentro.

—Bah—soltó una risa mientras miraba su puro, y esta vez sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho, sonrió.

_Sabaku No Gaara, el más maduro de los F4, siempre ayudo indirectamente a todos, siempre estuvo ahí para todos._

—Gaara-kun, ¿quieres un poco de té? —preguntó Temari con un tono de voz muy dulce.

Gaara la miro con algo de fastidio, siempre era lo mismo, pero pensó que no era el momento de reprocharle nada, al contrario, era hora de ayudarla y quererla, a su manera.

— ¡Claro! —dijo Gaara haciendo que Temari sonriera felizmente.

_Uzumaki Naruto, el más inocente y sonriente de todos, el chico que se enamoro de mi amiga, y que ahora están felices, disfrutando de su amor, aprendiendo juntos lo que es amar y compartir su vida con alguien. Él siempre me dio fuerzas para vivir a mi manera._

— ¿Vamos por un helado? —preguntó Naruto mientras caminaba de la mano con Hinata.

—Si—dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

—Pero antes, ¿de mas un beso? —preguntó el rubio muy sonriente abrazando a su novia.

—No—Dijo Hinata—, muchas más—dijo ara besar lentamente al chico, haciendo que poco a poco el sonrojo se fuera y alejara las dudas y los nervios.

_Hanazawa Sai, mi primer amor, el que más me entendió y apoyó estuviera donde estuviera, de verdad estoy muy agradecida con él._

— ¡Por fin está listo! —dijo Sai dándole el último toque a su pintura, dejando su firma y contemplando su creación, un gran paisaje en donde se encontraba Sakura muy sonriente. El chico sonrió y suspiro, por fin había terminado.

_Y finalmente, el único con el que estoy destinada a estar, Uchiha Sasuke, la persona con la que siempre, siempre, siempre, estaré a partir de ahora._

—Oh, no—dijo Sakura al llegar a aquel lugar donde Sasuke la cita siempre, donde fue su primera cita, miro que Sasuke ya estaba desesperado esperándola.

— ¡Llegas tarde! —dijo muy molesto.

—Lo siento—dijo Sakura algo apenada.

— ¿Lo siento? —Repitió Sasuke— ¿Cuánto me vas a tener aquí esperando?

— ¡No tienes porque enfadarte! —reprochó Sakura algo molesta.

—Siempre sales con lo mismo—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado y comenzando a caminar.

Pero Sakura lo jalo de la chaqueta haciendo que girara hacia ella, se acerco y le dio un lindo beso, a pesar de que le gustaba pelear, prefería estar tranquila, y más ahora que ya podían salir como los novios y prometidos que son, con el permiso y consentimiento de todos, con la ilusión de que muy pronto su boda se acercaba.

Sasuke beso a Sakura abrazándola, en el mismo lugar que la abrazo por primera vez, y aunque Sakura siempre llegara tarde a sus citas y a todos lados, no importaba, porque él siempre la esperaría, porque así estaba destinado, así seria por siempre, mientras que su estrella brille en lo alto.


	21. Epílogo

**Gracias por la espera, por todo, comentarios y demás, aquí les dejo el epilogo y completo final de esta historia… espero que nos veamos pronto en otras historias… besos.**

—El señor Uchiha Sasuke tiene un aviso que dar–dijo Shizune hacia toda la gente que se encontraba ahí.

Con cámaras, micrófonos y un sinfín de preguntas, cientos de reporteros se encontraban en un auditorio, en plena conferencia de prensa con el ahora líder del imperio Uchiha.

–Se han dicho muchos rumores y comentarios en periódicos y revistas, pero ahora el joven aclarara todo–agregó Shizune cediéndole la palabra a su nuevo jefe.

–He decidido casarme el mes que entra–declaró Sasuke haciendo que todos comenzaran a hablar–ella es una persona común y corriente–aclaró el chico–ella es la mujer con la que voy a casarme–hizo una seña con la mano y al fondo, en una gran pantalla apareció una foto de la chica, pero no cualquier foto, una donde se encontraba en pijama y con tallarines en la boca.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la fotografía, y comenzaron a murmurar y a hablar para que Sasuke pudiera resolver sus dudas.

Aquella conferencia de prensa era transmitida en vivo en un canal de televisión, Sakura caminaba por la calle y en un retrovisor vio varias televisiones donde salía Sasuke, ella ya sabía sobre esa conferencia, así que no le dio mucha importancia, pero al ver su fotografía se quedo boquiabierta.

– ¡No puede ser! –susurró al ver una foto en donde estaba completamente desalineada.

–Ella se graduará de la universidad de Konoha en primavera y después nos casaremos–explicó Sasuke.

Sakura estaba avergonzada, lo peor es que muchas personas veían aquella vitrina, miro a su alrededor y en muchos lugares tenían la televisión prendida y en ese canal, viendo su fotografía, con una que otra burla, inevitablemente un tono rojo la invadió, estaba completamente avergonzada y sobre todo enfadada con el chico.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Preguntó Sakura completamente enojada, mientras caminaba tras Sasuke y sus ejecutivos– ¿Por qué has tenido que mostrar esa foto? –preguntó más que molesta avergonzada.

–Porque en esa foto te ves natural–contestó Sasuke mientras entregaba unas carpetas a unos ejecutivos.

–Pero habría otras en las que saliera mejor ¿no? –Dijo Sakura siguiendo aun a Sasuke, mientras ambos entraban a su oficina–todos se van a reír de mi–se lamento la chica.

Los ejecutivos que acompañaban a Sasuke se quedaron afuera y cerraron la puerta, mientras que él se acercaba a su escritorio y revisaba unos papeles. Sakura seguía angustiada y de pronto, en una mesita que había en la oficina, vio una revista donde en la portada estaba su foto, con la leyenda de "La joven más afortunada."

– ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Sakura más irritada y angustiada– ¡El mundo entero se va a reír de mí! –dijo en un berrinche mientras Sasuke ordenaba unos papeles.

–Estoy seguro que es mejor así–comentó el chico muy tranquilo–Sai me dijo que si enseñaba una buena foto de ti todo el mundo se enamoraría de ti–explicó el joven mientras revisaba ahora unas cosas en su ordenador.

– ¿Eso dijo Hanazawa Sai sobre esto? –preguntó la chica muy sorprendida.

–No solo él–contestó Sasuke escribiendo unas cuantas cosas en su computadora–Naruto me dijo que eligiera una que tenga un impacto especial, que sea verdadera y natural para que sea recordada por todos–explicó Sasuke mientras que Sakura se ponía peor.

–No necesito ser recordada por todos de esa forma–dijo Sakura mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

– ¡Es muy importante que todos recuerden tu cara! –Comentó Sasuke más tranquilo aun–desde ahora serás vista como mi esposa en todo el mundo.

–En ese caso, deberías haberme mostrado como una hermosa y agradable esposa–reclamó Sakura golpeando el escritorio.

– ¿Y yo como iba a saber que eso te molestaría? –Por fin Sasuke miro a su prometido dejando de lado el trabajo– ¿Qué no se supone que lo que importa es lo de adentro? –dijo Sasuke con ironía.

–Al menos deberías ser más sensible–dijo Sakura sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio.

– ¿Quieres que sea un hombre sensible como una mujer? –preguntó Sasuke algo molesto.

–Bueno, creo que si lo fueras un poco más, no sería tan malo–contestó Sakura con una sonrisa al ver que por fin Sasuke se altero.

–Pues búscate a alguien mas sensible–dijo Sasuke algo indignado y girando su silla para darle la espalda la chica.

Sakura se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio, a veces le daba la impresión de tratar con un niño, se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke y lo abrazo.

–Quiero decir, que dejes de decidir todo por tu cuenta sin decirme nada, como lo de la fotografía–explicó Sakura ya más calmada.

–Hmp–dijo Sasuke aun con una mueca de disgusto, pero abrazando a la chica.

–Te amo–soltó la chica con una sonrisa y lo beso lentamente, por otro lado, Sasuke disfrutaba el beso, le gustaba enfadarse para que la chica lo reconciliara de esa forma.

–Por cierto, recuerda que ahora en la noche tenemos la cena con tus padres y mi padre–dijo Sasuke ya más normal.

–Si lo sé, tengo que ver si mi familia está lista para eso, aunque conociéndolos están más que listos–comentó Sakura con una sonrisa pero también una preocupación.

– ¡Que linda casa! –dijo el padre de Sakura admirando la mansión Uchiha.

– ¡Es muy grande! –agregó la madre de Sakura.

– ¡Bienvenidos! –Dijo Shizune haciendo una reverencia a la familia Haruno–por aquí, por favor–indico la joven hacia el gran comedor en donde ya los esperaba Sasuke y su padre.

–Muchas gracias por la invitación–dijo el padre de Sakura.

–Tomen asiento, por favor–pidió Shizune a los Haruno, indicando los asientos.

Los cuatro quedaron juntos y de frente estaba sentados Sasuke y Fugaku, pronto la servidumbre comenzó a servir la elegante y fina cena, pronto comenzaron a comer teniendo conversaciones superficiales, nada especial; de vez en cuando Sasuke y Sakura se echaban una mirada, mientras sus padres conversaban. Konohamaru disfrutaba de todos los manjares y también del carrito de postres.

–Bien, me gustaría hablar del motivo de esta cena–dijo Fugaku cuando vio que todos habían terminado su comida.

Todos tragaron gordo, la seriedad del hombre imponía en toda la habitación.

–Quiero hacer oficial el compromiso de nuestros hijos–dijo Fugaku muy tranquilo sorprendiendo a todos–ahora ya no solo eres la novia de mi hijo–dijo mirando a Sakura–, ya eres la prometida y futura esposa, así que oficialmente te doy la bienvenida a la familia Uchiha, hija.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ya era sabido que Fugaku había aceptado la relación entre ellos, pero escuchar esas palabras realmente los animo, Sasuke solo sonrió ampliamente, después de todo, su padre no era un viejo amargado como él lo catalogaba.

–Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san–dijo el señor Haruno.

–Para celebrarlo, he planeado un viaje al mar–agregó Fugaku.

– ¿Viaje? –dijeron todos sorprendidos.

–Escuche mencionar a Sasuke que pronto te graduarías de la facultad de medicina, es buen momento para empezar a conocernos mejor como familia–explicó Fugaku.

– ¡Es cierto! –Corroboró el padre de Sakura–es muy buena idea.

–Pues si no tienen inconveniente podemos partir mañana mismo–sugirió el señor Uchiha.

– ¿Tu qué dices? –preguntó el Uchiha menor.

–Por mi está bien–contestó Sakura aun un poco sorprendida.

–Entonces partiremos mañana por la tarde–dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa de lado.

–Que generoso tu padre al ofrecer ese viaje–dijo Sakura a las afueras de su casa.

Sasuke se había ofrecido en llevarlos, así que la familia se metió a su casa para dejar a la pareja un momento a solas.

–No sé, hay algo que no me convence–comentó Sasuke un tanto pensativo.

–No seas tan desconfiado, mejor disfrútalo–dijo Sakura abrazándolo por el cuello.

–No es que sea desconfiado–dijo Sasuke sin abrazarla–es solo que…

–Entonces deja de pensar en eso–ordenó mordazmente la chica.

Sasuke suspiro, al parecer Sakura tenía razón, tenía que relajarse y no desconfiar tanto de su padre, menos ahora que ha aceptado todo tan bien, aunque eso era lo que más le preocupaba; miro al cielo y pudo ver qué pasaba una estrella fugaz, cosa que tampoco Sakura paso en alto.

La chica miro al chico y arqueo una ceja– ¿pediste un deseo? –preguntó con incredulidad al ver que Sasuke estaba muy atento en el cielo.

–No–contestó él.

– ¿Sasuke? –Llamó la chica– ¿Cuál es tu sueño? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

–Hmp, mi sueño–repitió el chico en un susurro.

–Tu sueño…–repitió Sakura para que Sasuke continuara.

– ¡Sakura! –Llamó el señor Haruno desde la puerta–ya es hora de que entres.

–Ya voy, papá–gritó Sakura con fastidio–nos vemos mañana–se despidió dándole un beso en la mejillas chico y entrando al edificio.

–Nos vemos–dijo Sasuke acariciándose la mejilla y rozando sus labios con los dedos.

El nuevo día llego, la familia Haruno a medio día ya se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha preparado con una maleta, en realidad estaban más emocionados que la misma Sakura, a ella solo le importaba pasar el fin de semana con Sasuke.

–Qué bueno que están todos aquí–dijo el señor Uchiha al verlos llegar–iremos en nuestro avión privado así que nos iremos en un momento más.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la saludó algo serio, no le dijo nada, cosa que Sakura lo noto, pero trato de no ponerle atención, de seguro era por la plática de ayer, y lo comprendía, no era fácil asimilar lo que hacía su padre, ni para él ni para ella, pero al parecer sus padres pudieron adaptarse inmediatamente.

Y así todos partieron al aeropuerto para tomar el avión personal de los Uchiha, en realidad no sabían el destino, pero era lo que menos interesaba; Sasuke se había portado más serio de lo normal, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a la chica.

–Ustedes dos irán en este avión–dijo el señor Uchiha señalando cual.

– ¿Por qué solo nosotros dos? –preguntó Sasuke algo extrañado.

–Me avisaron que el más grande aun no está listo y no cabremos en ese, además una sorpresa los espera en su destino–comentó el señor con una sonrisa de lado.

Sasuke y Sakura sin más subieron al avión sin siquiera despedirse, era obvio que se verían después, Sakura se quedo sorprendida delo elegante que era el avión por dentro, parecía una casa, una aeromoza les señalo su asiento, el cual era un gran sillón elegante, bastante cómodo.

Sakura estaba maravillada con tanta elegancia, aunque miro a Sasuke quien seguía muy serio.

– ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó Sakura mientras se sentaba.

–Hmp, nada–contestó algo cortante.

–Sasuke…–insistió la chica.

– ¡Que no tengo nada! –gritó el chico algo fastidiado.

– ¡Pero no tienes porque gritarme! –dijo la chica muy ofendida mirando a la ventana para no tener que verlo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaban las ordenes de los pilotos y las aeromozas que pasaban de un lado a otro, Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura, suspiro, sabía bien que se había pasado con su tono.

–No fue mi intención gritarte–dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la chica.

Ella lo miro aun algo resentida, pero era imposible, vio sus ojos negros y de inmediato el enfado se le olvido, y más por el hecho de que él se acercaba para darle un casto beso en la comisura de los labios.

–Ayer se te olvido despedirte de mi bien–dijo Sasuke tratando de explicar su distracción.

Sakura sonrió, no pensó que Sasuke se enfadara por esas cosas, pero en el fondo el alivio, se acerco ahora ella y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

–Les traje un poco de champagne–dijo la aeromoza y extendió la charola para que tomaran la copa, ella se retiro y los jóvenes tomaron inmediatamente la copa como si de agua se tratase.

– ¿Sabes cuál es mi sueño? –preguntó Sasuke recordando la conversación.

– ¿Cuál? –preguntó Sakura muy tranquila, en un pequeño susurro.

Sasuke no pudo terminar porque lentamente se recargo en aquel sillón, cerró sus ojos y se quedo completamente dormido. Sakura, por otro lado, se sorprendió al verlo así, pero no duro mucho ya que ella también termino en los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentía realmente desorientada y un poco aturdida, miro hacia el frente y pudo ver el sol en todo su esplendor, no le tomo mucha importancia, luego con sus manos sintió suave arena que traspasaba por sus dedos, cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa, realmente era muy confortante estar así; de pronto reacciono y se sentó para notar que estaba en una playa, se sorprendió de estar ahí, ¿Qué no se supone que iba en avión hacia un viaje familia? Miro a su alrededor y pudo ver tirado, como a un metro y medio, a Sasuke.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –susurró la chica mirando a su alrededor, se acerco torpemente a Sasuke, ya que aun sentía un gran malestar– ¡Sasuke! –llamó al chico mientras lo jalaba.

El chico no reaccionaba.

– ¡Uchiha! –llamó mas preocupada la chica moviéndolo más fuerte.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos.

–Mira–dijo la chica ayudando a Sasuke a levantarse.

El chico miro a su alrededor igual de sorprendido que Sakura, vio el inmenso mar, la arena, dedujo que estaban en una playa, luego miro hacia atrás y vio una gran selva, cosa que le sorprendió.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó muy angustiada la chica.

–Creo que estamos…. perdidos–dijo muy tranquilo, pero sus ojos denotaban una molestia.

–No puede ser–dijo Sakura tirándose en la arena.

–Sabía que no debíamos confiar en mi padre–comentó Sasuke observando más detalladamente el lugar.

– ¿Vas a culpar a tu padre por esto? –preguntó Sakura fastidiada.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó Sasuke molesto.

–No tienes porque hablarme así–reprochó Sakura– ¿crees que vengan a rescatarnos?

–Por el momento, no–contestó Sasuke–ya esta anocheciendo.

–Mira, Sasuke–dijo Sakura señalando unas maletas.

–Al menos tuvieron la delicadeza de dejarnos con esto–comentó Sasuke más para él que para ella.

Los chicos se fueron a una gran roca que había ahí, por fortuna había una mediana cueva que podía protegerlos del frio, juntaron algunas ramas y Sasuke prendió el fuego, revisaron su maleta y por fortuna había unos cuantos medicamentos y frituras que podían comer por el momento; cenaron y se acomodaron para dormir, ya mañana se preocuparían de lo que estaba pasando, ahora tenían que descansar.

Y así fue, despertaron al día siguiente con la esperanza de encontrar algo, o de entender porque estaban ahí, pero nada; no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados y comenzaron a trabajar, Sasuke nadaba en el mar para pescar, mientras que Sakura buscaba algo de frutas, o alguna señal de vida.

Y así pasaron los días, días largos y pesados, donde tenían que conseguir el pan de cada día, donde la sobrevivencia era lo que les importaba, lentamente se fueron llenando de desesperación, frustración y angustia de estar ahí, tanto que se habían vuelto muy distantes entre ellos.

Ya ni siquiera sabían cuantos días llevaban ahí, Sakura ponía letreros con las ramas gruesas que encontraba, poniendo la palabra "ayuda" por si alguien pasaba, pero nada, no llegaba nadie, no pasaba nada.

Para su mala suerte, en su enésimo día, cayó una tormenta, no era muy fuerte, pero no tenían un lugar tan acogedor para esconderse de la lluvia.

Sakura temblaba frente a la fogata dentro de la cueva, completamente mojada, con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sasuke acercándose a ella, igual de mojado.

–Estoy bien–contestó por inercia.

–No deberías esforzarte tanto–comentó Sasuke.

–Si no me esfuerzo no sobreviviremos–contestó Sakura.

Sasuke tomo una manta que había en la maleta y se la puso a Sakura, se sentó junto a ella para también recibir el calor de la fogata.

–No comprendo que hacemos aquí–dijo Sakura algo ida–tal vez sea una señal.

– ¿Señal? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Tal vez fue un error pensar en casarme contigo–comentó Sakura algo triste.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Sasuke tratando de guardar compostura.

Pero no recibió respuesta, Sakura estaba demasiado perdida en el fuego.

– ¿De verdad piensas eso? –preguntó nuevamente el chico.

Y nuevamente sin respuesta, Sasuke se irrito algo, pero en parte la comprendía, así que simplemente se levanto y se fue de la cueva, pensó que tal vez necesitaba tiempo a solas, mientras que ella se quedo mirándolo, viendo como se marchaba y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima.

Pasaron más días, ya ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, Sakura estaba tan confundida, quería regresar a casa, quería ver a su familia, pero sobre todo, quería saber qué hacer con Sasuke, pero cada día su relación iba peor, tal vez era una señal para decirles que ellos no deberían de estar juntos.

Una mañana tranquila y calurosa se levanto y salió de la cueva dejando a Sasuke solo, llego a un río para limpiarse la cara y el cuello, al hacerlo sintió su collar y se lo quito para poder verlo, acariciaba aquel dije, lo veía con tanta nostalgia, pero un estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos, sintió como unas ramas se movían y unas aves salían volando rápidamente, se acerco por donde escucho el sonido y a lo lejos pudo ver…

– ¡Un oso! –susurró y vio como el oso se acercaba rápidamente donde estaba ella, salió corriendo completamente asustada, pero por culpa de una piedra tropezó, inmediatamente se levanto y siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta que su collar se había quedado atrás.

Dejo de correr al sentir que la seguían, miro a su alrededor procurando ser precavida, pero estaba harta, harta de correr, de asustarse, de sufrir, giro en dirección a donde se acercaba el oso, tomo una gran roma y de pronto…

– ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó y golpeo al oso, el cual se fue completamente asustado.

Sakura sonrió amargamente, había olvidado lo bien que se siente golpear, inevitablemente recordó aquel golpe que le dio a Sasuke, aquel que da lo mejor fue quien desato todo entre ellos y terminaron así, volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez tiernamente, pensó en Sasuke, ahora comprendía bien, no era una señal, era una prueba, prueba de amor, que tenían que superar juntos.

Suspiro y acerco su mano a su cuello, tenía que sostener aquel collar, había sido tan tonta en siquiera pensar en cortar con Sasuke, pero reacciono al no sentir el dije, lo busco en todos lados de su ropa, pero no encontró nada, regreso corriendo donde estaba originalmente por si se le había caído, pero no encontraba nada, levantaba rocas, gateaba para buscar mejor, sin importarle mojarse o ensuciarse, pero aun sin importarle si se lastimaba.

Sin darse cuenta, la noche cayo y ahora era más difícil buscar, pero no importaba tenía que encontrarlo, no podía dejarlo así como así, no sabiendo que era un regalo de él. Nuevamente lo recordó, recordó su sonrisa, su mirada y se sintió peor por como lo trato, inevitablemente soltó el llanto, lleno de frustración y dolor.

Abatida, sucia, cansada y adolorida lloraba desconsolada, ya no tenía fuerzas de caminar, solo rogaba encontrar ese collar; a lo lejos pudo escuchar una voz, una voz que la llamaba.

–Haruno–gritaron mientras la chica trataba de saber de dónde venía, estaba tan cansada que creyó oír voces.

Cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el suelo, para descansar, tal vez para siempre.

–Haruno–llamó Sasuke a la chica acercándose a ella.

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta que no era un delirio, Sasuke había ido a buscarla, en parte se sintió muy bien y tranquila, pero por otro lado se sentía muy mal.

– ¡Lo siento! –dijo en un pequeño susurro.

–Ven, vamos–dijo Sasuke cargándola en sus brazos para llevarla a la cueva.

–Yo… yo lo perdí–dijo Sakura tratando de no dormirse.

Sasuke no contesto, pensó que tal vez estaba delirando por el cansancio.

–Perdí el collar–dijo Sakura aguantando el llanto.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento, trato de ser paciente y no explotar, así que siguió caminando.

–Era algo especial–susurró Sakura muy triste–, era algo importante, algo que nos representaba.

–No te preocupes–dijo Sasuke más tranquilo–lo importante es que tu estés bien.

Ya no se dijeron mas, la chica simplemente cayó muerta en los brazos de Morfeo.

Otro día mas que pasaban ahí, Sakura despertó en la cueva ya más descansada, miro que Sasuke estaba preparando pescado.

–Come, te hará sentir mejor–dijo Sasuke al ver que Sakura se acercaba con cara de hambre a la fogata.

–Gracias–dijo algo tímida.

–Por cierto–dijo Sasuke sacando algo de la bolsa de su pantalón–toma–saco el collar de Sakura.

Se quedo completamente sorprendida y feliz, tomo el collar y lo estrecho en su pecho, sentía tanto alivio de haberlo encontrado; mientras tanto Sasuke solo se sentó un poco alejado de ella y comenzó a comer.

– ¿Sasuke? –llamó la chica.

–Dime–dijo Sasuke muy tranquilo.

– ¡Lo siento! –dijo ella muy apenada.

Sasuke soltó la comida y se acerco hasta estar junto a ella.

–Te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado ¿no? –dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo vio fijamente y sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía, ahora lo confirmaba, esto era una prueba del destino, podría llamarse así, para ver que tan lejos llegaban, al parecer lo que tenía que hacer es unirse a él y olvidar lo pasado, ella se recargo en el pecho del chico y él la abrazo seguido de un beso en su cabeza, las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante.

Y así fue, a pesar de que seguían pasando los días, era más tranquilo estar ahí, siempre estaban juntos, disfrutando cada momento, aunque fuera insignificante, si nunca iban a rescatarlos, al menos sabían que estaban el uno con el otro.

Sasuke nadaba tranquilamente en el mar mientras Sakura se encontraba sentada en la arena disfrutando de la vista, el chico salió por un poco de oxigeno y miro fijamente a Sakura.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? –preguntó Sakura.

–No lo sé, tal vez un mes–contestó Sasuke.

–Probablemente en Konoha ya sea primavera–dijo Sakura algo deprimida, recordando que su boda seria por esas fechas.

–Al parecer no tarda en ser tu graduación–comentó Sasuke saliendo del agua.

–No me acordaba de eso–comentó la chica–ni siquiera hice el examen.

–Y yo que tenía pensado casarme el día de tu graduación–comentó Sasuke sentándose junto a ella haciendo que saliera un pequeño sonrojo por parte de la chica.

–Sabes, me he dado cuenta que las cosas malas son más pasables si estamos juntos–comentó la chica muy sonriente–y que las cosas divertidas y alegres son mucho mejores si las compartimos–miro fijamente a Sasuke.

–Es cierto–contestó Sasuke–después de todo, vivir en esta isla no fue tan malo.

–Por cierto, nunca me dijiste cuál es tu sueño–comentó Sakura.

–Ya se cumplió–dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a la chica y acercándose para darle un tierno beso.

La noche llego, y los chicos esta vez decidieron pasar la noche en la playa, hacía mucho calor, además no perdían nada si revisaban por si alguien pasaba, prendieron una fogata y se acostaron mirando hacia las estrellas.

– ¿Cuál es tu sueño? –preguntó Sasuke.

– ¿Mi sueño? –repitió Sakura pensando en eso.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Sakura sonrió como nunca, con un brillo único que dejo a Sasuke aun mas enamorado de la chica.

–Mi sueño es…–trató de decir.

Pero de pronto se escucho un gran ruido, ambos se pusieron alerta y se levantaron para ver de qué se trataba, escucharon más atentos y era… era un helicóptero, vieron como poco a poco se acercaba un helicóptero.

–No puede ser–dijo Sakura sorprendida– ¡Ayuda! –gritó desesperada.

El helicóptero se acerco más y se detuvo en la playa, aunque aún seguía en el aire.

– ¿Están bien? –preguntaron desde el helicóptero, y así Sasuke y Sakura pudieron notar que era Shizune la que está ahí, no podían creer por fin había terminado todo.

– ¡Bienvenidos! –dijo Shizune llevándolos a un departamento.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos ahí? –preguntó Sasuke algo molesto.

–Lo supe, porque yo fui quien los dejé ahí–explicó Shizune.

– ¿¡Que! –dijeron ambos chicos.

–Fue idea de Uchiha-sama y también de sus padres–dijo Shizune muy apenada.

–Pero, ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura muy confundida.

–Era una prueba–dijo Shizune.

– ¿una prueba? –dijo Sasuke mas molesto.

–Sus padres estaban preocupados por ustedes, querían saber si realmente podían superar eso juntos–explicó la asistente.

–Pero ¿Por qué una prueba tan extremista? –exigió saber el chico.

–Así lo dispusieron sus padres, por favor no se molesten–dijo Shizune muy apenada–ustedes dos vienen de mundos diferentes y querían ver si serian capases de sobre llevar todo, no les gustaría que pasaran por un penoso divorcio.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron muy pensativos, analizando lo pasado.

–Hay jóvenes que se dejan arrastrar por los impulsos, pero ustedes han demostrado que no solo es un impulso y sus padres querían darse cuenta y que también ustedes se dieran cuenta si tenían la base para un buen matrimonio–siguió explicando Shizune–y al parecer ustedes si lo tienen.

– ¡Sakura!

La chica giro y vio a sus padres en la puerta, corrió hacia ellos para poder abrazarlos, los había extrañado tanto.

– ¿Estás bien, hija? –preguntó la señora Haruno muy preocupada.

– ¿No te hiciste daño? –preguntó el señor Haruno.

–Estoy bien–contestó Sakura.

Los señores Haruno miraron a Sasuke y se acercaron a él haciendo una reverencia.

– ¡Lo sentimos mucho, Uchiha-san! –dijeron muy apenados.

–Gracias a ustedes–dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos–gracias a eso confirme que realmente si quiero vivir mi vida a lado de su hija–dijo y para sorpresa de todos hizo una reverencia.

Los padres de Sakura sonrieron y se despidieron de su hija para salir de ahí, seguidos por Shizune

–Así que era solo por eso–comentó Sasuke.

–La verdad creo que el amor verdadero solo existe si crees en el–comento Sakura.

– ¿y tú crees? –preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió, se iba a acercar a Sasuke para contestarle pero la interrumpieron.

– ¡Bienvenidos! –dijo Fugaku acercándose a la pareja.

Ambos se quedaron serios, pero le regalaron una sincera sonrisa al hombre, el cual por primera vez les regreso una agradable sonrisa, se acerco a Sasuke y tomo su hombro.

– ¡Felicidades! –Dijo Fugaku, luego miro a Sakura– ¡Felicidades a los dos! –dijo con una gran sonrisa dejando a los chicos muy felices.

Sin decir más se marcho dejándolos nuevamente solos, ellos no esperaban más, con ese gesto era más que suficiente, se miraron fijamente y se acercaron para darse un lindo beso, pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos.

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme! –gritó Naruto entrando a la habitación seguido de Gaara.

–Hola–dijo Sakura.

– ¿Ustedes sabían todo esto? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Si, tu padre nos pidió que no hiciéramos nada–comentó Gaara.

–Hmp–dijo Sasuke.

–Es por eso que les tenemos un regalo a los dos–dijo Naruto–vamos–los guio a la puerta para llevárselos de ahí.

A pesar de estar sucios, con hambre y cansados, no le pudieron decir que no a Naruto, se veía tan animado, además hace tiempo que no lo veía, ya tendrían tiempo para descansar. Y aun así en el camino ambos se recargaron para poder dormir un poco y recobrar energías, ya se podía ver que era de noche, las calles se alumbraban y ya no se veía tanta gente.

– ¡Ya llegamos! –dijo Naruto para despertar a los chicos, los cuales lo hicieron con pesadez, abrieron la puerta de la limosina y vieron lo que menos se habrían imaginado.

– ¡Bienvenidos a su boda! –dijo Gaara mientras Sakura y Sasuke asimilaban todo.

– ¿Qué? –dijeron los chicos muy sorprendidos.

–Merecen ser felices y no tienen porque esperar más–comentó Naruto muy feliz.

Se veía poquita gente, solo las personas más allegadas, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que estaban precisamente en el lugar donde fue su primera cita, cosa que a los dos internamente les emociono.

Después de un tiempo, en el cual Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a preparar para su boda, todos se acomodaron en sus puestos, alrededor de un tapete rojo que hacia la simulación de una iglesia, con miles de flores a su alrededor, Sasuke ya se encontraba al final, donde habían puesto un mini altar, esperando a Sakura, la cual llego acompañada de su padre.

Sasuke vestía un elegante traje negro, mientras que Sakura lucia un sencillo, pero hermoso vestido de novia, caminaba por el pasillo mientras todos sus amigos presenciaban la escena, unos llorando, otros con una gran sonrisa, por fin llego Sakura a su lado, ambos muy nerviosos y emocionados.

–Te la encargo mucho, cuídala–dijo el padre de Sakura al entregarla con Sasuke.

Ambos se miraron y giraron para ver al sacerdote que dirigiría la ceremonia, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

– ¡Muchas felicidades! –dijo Sai, quien estaba frente a ellos vestido con la túnica de sacerdote.

– ¡Sai! –dijeron los dos muy sorprendidos.

–No podía permitir que alguien más los uniera–comentó con su típica sonrisa.

Y así la ceremonia comenzó, todos felices de ver por fin que se unirían por siempre, viendo como ambos se juraban amor, fidelidad, como daban sus votos matrimoniales y como se daban los anillos, definitivamente esto si seria para siempre.

– ¡Los declaro marido y mujer! –Dijo Sai y todos aplaudieron con emoción–puedes besar a la novia–dijo Sai y Sasuke no se espero, miro a Sakura, levanto el velo y por fin se dieron su primer beso como esposos, el primero de lo que estaba seguro serian muchos.

Y depuse de todo eso paso un largo año, un año donde todos vivieron cosas nuevas y fueron muy felices.

–La teoría del té y el ramen–dijo Hinata viendo el nuevo ejemplar del libro de Naruto.

– ¿Y qué tal esta?-`rejuntó algo impaciente el rubio.

– ¡Esta muy bien! –contestó Hinata dándole un beso a su próximo esposo.

–Te amo–dijo Naruto para volver a besarla, mientras el libro caía para pasar a segundo término.

–Como nuevo líder de la organización, quiero anunciar que ya no haremos delitos, de ahora en adelante haremos bien a la sociedad–anunció Gaara en su toma de poder en la mafia, todos miraron sorprendidos al joven líder, pero lo apoyaron incondicionalmente.

–Las tormentas se han convertido en flores–decía Sai mientras dejaba una foto en una mesita–en la vida es normal decir adiós–dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación con una gran sonrisa.

Un año más, un aniversario que cumplir y ahí estaban Sakura y Sasuke celebrando su primer aniversario de bodas, y que mejor que regresando a aquella isla, a aquella playa, mientras jugaban con la arena y las olas.

Sakura por su lado escribirá algo en la arena con su dedo, mientras que Sasuke se metía poco al mar.

–Todavía no me has dicho cuál es tu sueño–dijo Sasuke recordando eso.

Sakura sonrió y se puso de pie–No hay nada más importante que yo para ti en la vida ¿Verdad? –preguntó Sakura.

–Obvio–dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Pase lo que pase? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

–Hmp–contestó Sasuke con fastidio.

–Pero creo que para mí está bien ser la segunda–comentó Sakura haciendo que Sasuke se confundiera.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sasuke.

–También para mí tú serias el segundo–agregó Sakura.

– ¿Qué? –dijo Sasuke mas confundido.

– ¡Cuando crezcas espero que seas como yo!-gritó Sakura y luego miro a Sasuke–aunque tu cabello está bien–agregó dejando peor a Sasuke–mi sueño–dijo la chica–, ya se cumplió–dijo tomando su vientre y acariciándolo.

En ese momento Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo y una gran emoción, Sakura esta… embarazada, corrió hacia ella y la beso con emoción y desesperación, bajo a su vientre y lo beso suavemente y lo acaricio, Sakura sonreía emocionada al ver la reacción de Sasuke, realmente valió la pena todo.

–Pero nuestra historia, comienza a partir de ahora–dijo Sai cerrando la puerta, dejando atrás todo, comenzando de nuevo y esperando que todos sean felices, dejando atrás su habitación y aquella foto, esa foto donde están los F4 y Sakura, esa foto que siempre guardara el recuerdo de su historia.

FIN


End file.
